


nandito na ako (huwag ka nang mangamba)

by jjingobingo



Series: kimkimkim & ksoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 202,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/pseuds/jjingobingo
Summary: sophomore!jongin x shs!kyungsoo? YES!





	1. jowa to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> at isa na naman pong fanfic na malamang eh mabubulok dito sa website na to! >.< 
> 
> ang au na ito ay hango sa aking mini twt fic:[one](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1169259315078680577)  
& [two](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1169809209665286145)  
ang title naman po ay galing sa kantang [better days - nararamdaman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kWWfmiUqmw)  
i have so many plans sa au na ito, so sana hindi ito ang una at huling content na ipopost ko sa ao3. 
> 
> unbeta-ed ito. sorry na agad sa mga typos at grammatical errors >.>  
happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> report card. pta meeting. boyfriend. kisses. TINOLA!!!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BABY!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BABY GISEEEEENG

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** JONGIN BABY NASAN KAAAAAA

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ano?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **baby, kakagising ko lang.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **bakit?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **BABY MAY PASOK KA BA SAGOT!!!!!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **wala, friday ngayon baby.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **bakit?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **bakit ka ba nag-papanic?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **may nangyari ba sayo?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** WALA!!!!! PERO

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** NAKALIMUTAN KO SABIHIN KAY MAMA

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** NA KUAANAHAN NG FRADES NGAYON

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** KUHANAN*****

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BABY GISEEEEENG

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** GRADES** YON PUTA

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **kumalma ka nga, by.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **ano gagawin ko ngayon?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** IKAW KUMUHA NG CARD KO PLEASE BABY

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** PLEASE HUHUHUHU MAMAYA NA YONNNNN

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **anong oras?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** UWIAN PO HUHUHUHUHU

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** 1PM BABYY

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BABY MAY PTA MEETING PA YON OKAY LANG BA

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **puta baby, pauupuin mo ko sa pta meeting?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **kasama ng mga nanay? fuck.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** OO BABY IM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** KAYA PLEASE LANG MAG-AHIT KA NAMAN HA???

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BAKA AKALA DADDY KITA

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **but i AM your daddy.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **[winking face emoji, winking face emoji]

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** TANGINA NOT THE RIGHT TIME

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** PARA PAG USAPAN MGA KINK MO BABY

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** MALIGO KA NA PLEASE SAKA SEND PICTURE

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i miss you na po kase :((((

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **nudes ba?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** alam mo tangina wag na

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **joke lang eh.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **see you.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **pa-kiss ako mamaya. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** mag-shave ka

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **say ‘please’ muna? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** mag-shave ka, please

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **kulang ng ‘daddy’ 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BABY NAMAN EH

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** mag-shave ka, please…

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** daddy

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** fuck u and your kinks

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **talaga lang ha? 

\----

hindi na nakapag-reply si kyungsoo sa huling text ng boyfriend nya dahil dumating na ang teacher nila for their next, also last, subject. kaunting recap lang from their previous lessons at announcement ng mga may kulang na requirements at blangko ang grade for this subject.

hinintay ni kyungsoo na matawag ang pangalan nya habang ina-announce ang mga may blangko. taeng-tae sya sa kaba kasi feel nya talaga bagsak sya sa subject na ito. but no. walang ‘kyungsoo do’. hindi sya kasali. _putangina. _isang semester na ang natapos nila. kakasimula pa lang ng second semester nila as grade 11 and yet, gusto na ni kyungsoo magbakasyon. mabilis naman lumipas ang araw so fuck it. he'll just get over with this semester tapos hindi nya mamamalayan na grade 12 na sya.

di nagtagal, nag-dismiss na rin ng maaga yung teacher nila. he opened his messenger app para tignan kung may chat si jongin. mabagal ang data sa school nila so he waited for a few minutes para mag-load.

he felt bad, sa totoo lang. how could he forget na kuhanan ng cards ngayong araw na ito. he could have stopped his parents na pumunta sa kamag-anak nila sa antipolo but matagal na kasing plano ng parents nya yun. he couldn’t ask din naman his kuya kasi _duh_ duty yung tao, uunahin ba sya non?

jongin was his last resort. kahit ayaw nyang guluhin ang boyfriend now na wala itong pasok, wala syang magawa. and in fact, willing naman ang _baby_ nya to rescue him sa dilemma nya.

nag-load na ang messenger app at sunod-sunod ang vibrate ng phone nya due sa mga naipon na messages from different people pero yung conversation lang nila ni jongin yung in-open nya.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **baby, on the way na ko.

yan lang ang chat ni jongin as of the moment. gusto nya sanang itanong kung nag-ahit ba ito kaso baka mainis. hehe.

“sya kukuha ng card mo?!” nagulat si kyungsoo. literal na napaigtad sya sa upuan nya.

“bwisit ka naman, baekhyun. bakit ka nag-babasa ng conversation?!” it’s his classmate. at best friend ni kyungsoo. he rolled his eyes nung nakita nya ang ngisi sa mukha ni baekhyun. “stop peeking! bad ‘yon.”

“sorry na. nahagip lang naman ng mata ko,” baekhyun smiled at him before poking his cheeks, “bakit sya kukuha? nasaan parents mo?” usisa ni baekhyun.

“nasa antipolo. i forgot to tell them na kuhanan ng cards ngayon. napaka-boplaks ko, baek.” kyungsoo whined and did a face palm.

“y’know it’s okay. eh ano sasabihin mo? guardian mo sya?” baekhyun in a concerned tone.

nanlumong tumango si kyungsoo, “ganoon na nga.”

they stayed there for a few minutes bago tumayo si baekhyun, “bili ako snack, may gusto ka ba?” he gave money to baekhyun para ibili sya ng chicken burger. bumalik ito at tahimik lang silang kumain sa room.

saktong tapos na sila kumain nung dumating ang class adviser nila, telling them to clean the room and arrange the chairs kasi nga diba PTA meeting. huhu. “matagalan kaya ng jowa mo ang PTA meeting?”

“aahhhhhh!!! maiinis sakin yon!” kyungsoo yet again said in a whine. sana si kuya jongdae nya nalang ang pinapunta nya.

“eh diba eduk student jowa mo? sanay ‘yon sa ganto ganto…” baekhyun said in a matter of fact. may point naman sya but, “baek, sanay yun sa ganito but as a teacher, not as a guardian.”

dalawang _ping_ ang naka-distract sa usapan nila ni baekhyun.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **gate na ko, baby.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **saan ba room mo? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wait po, puntahan kita dyan.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **okay, i love you.

ang bilis nag-paalam ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun para sunduin ang boyfriend sa gate ng school nila. agad nyang nakita si jongin wearing a blue polo shirt na lacoste. he stood out of the crowd kasi one, matangkad ang boyfriend nya and two, sobrang charming ng dating nito today. it must be his parted hair? or yung aura lang talaga ni jongin ay sobrang kakaiba? na lahat ng tao ay napapa-second look sa boyfriend nya. also, BAGONG SHAVE SI GAGO SO ANG GWAPO NYA HOLY SHIT?!

jongin spotted him habang papalapit sya dito. his boyfriend smiled, yung tipid na ngiti pero alam mong genuine. he smiled back, magkahalong genuineness at apologetic.

“hoy bakit malungkot?” jongin asked nung magkaharap na sila. gustong kumapit at yumakap ni kyungsoo kay jongin pero ang daming tao, it’s not the right place for them. he just let out a whine before pouting.

“i dragged you into this. sorry.” kyungsoo said quietly. nag-guilty pa rin sya kahit paano.

“ayan ka na naman sa kaka-sorry mo. hindi naman ako pupunta kung hindi ako willing, diba? but i'm here. wag ka na ma-guilty.” jongin said softly. my god, gusto nyang mag-lambing at magpa-lambing right now at this moment pero he can’t…they can’t. parang maiiyak na tumingin si kyungsoo kay jongin, the latter just smiled at him softly.

“mamaya ka na gumanyan. halika na sa loob.” jongin poked his cheeks before nodding at him. sabay silang naglakad papunta sa room ni kyungsoo. puro mga parents at guardians lang ang nasa room, nakaupo.

silang mga students ay nasa hallway lang, yung iba kumakain, yung iba nasa covered walk. kanina pa binabantayan ni kyungsoo ang boyfriend nya. feeling nya kasi ay anytime ma-b-bored ito at maiinis. minsan feeling nya, tinitiis nalang ni jongin ang meeting.

“huminahon ka nga, para kang bulate dyan. napakalikot mo!” saway sakanya ni baekhyun. napapikit nalang si kyungsoo at napasandal kay baekhyun.

“baeeeeek, baka magalit yun sakin, tignan mo ang mukha! mukhang—“

“wag ka mag-overthink, tanga. hindi mo ba nakikita, nakikinig sya.” baekhyun wasn’t lying, though. with every statement na sinasabi ng adviser nila, isang tango ang sagot ni jongin. he even asked questions before the meeting ended. nung actual na bigayan na ng card, kyungsoo walked inside the classroom kasi allowed na sila to be with their guardians and parents. pwede kasing mag-tanong about the student’s behavior sa class.

nakapila na ang mga nanay at tatay na nakaupo sa first row, jongin was sitting on the third so medyo matagal pa ang turn nila. bilang wala namang nakaupo sa tabi ni jongin, dun sya pumwesto.

“kumain ka na ba?” kyungsoo shook his head and scrunched his nose.

“nag-chicken burger ako but kanina pa ‘yon.” kyungsoo unconsciously leaned closer to jongin. he can smell the usual perfume his boyfriend Iis currently using. jongin rest his left arm sa arm chair ni kyungsoo. magkatabi ang mga kamay nila and both of them were itching to hold each other’s hands. pero wala eh, not the right time, not the right place.

but jongin is jongin. at ang jongin kim ay isang hokage! he wrapped his own pinky sa pinky ni kyungsoo. napakagat-labi nalang si kyungsoo kasi _pakshet_ kinikilig sya!!!!

jongin looked forward pero nakangiti din. he was trying to suppressed a smile but failing. ampota!!! mga galawan talaga ng hokage king na ito!!!!! they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. habang tumatagal, lalong humihigpit yung pagkaka-intertwine ng pinky fingers nila. walang nagsasalita though, kung nararamdaman man ni kyungsoo na nakatitig si jongin sa kanya kapag hindi sya nakatingin, hinahayaan nalang nya.

third row na kaya tumayo na sila ni jongin, they lined up until turn na nila.

“kyungsoo do,” bati ng adviser nya. her eyes turned to jongin at isang malambing na “good afternoon po, sir. guardian, i suppose?” alam na alam nya ang tono na yan. so hindi pwedeng magkamali si kyungsoo dahil yang ang tono na ginagamit nya kapag nag-lalambing sya sa boyfriend nya. an ugly feeling crept inside him and he can’t seem to name it. but one thing is for sure, hindi nya gusto ang way ng pananalita at pagtitig ng adviser nya sa boyfriend nya.

“yes, ma’am. wala po ang parents ni kyungsoo, kaya ako nalang po ang pumunta. is it okay?” jongin said in a very courteous way, “i have the authorization letter if—“ HUH? authorization letter? wala naman sa usapan nila ni jongin ang authorization letter, ah?

he looked at his boyfriend with a confused face pero hindi sya nito pinansin. what. he tugged jongin’s sleeves at pinanlakihan ng mata nung hindi nakatingin ang teacher nya. jongin shushed him by frowning his eyebrows.

“no need na po, sir. ito na po ang report card ni kyungsoo do. he did well the whole semester, may pailan-ilan lang na late pero it’s all good. about the major exams, wala naming problema. his performance was not that bad considering na nag-rerecite naman sya almost all the time. i was just concern lang sa mathematics nya dahil hindi kataasan ang grades nya _blah blah blah_”

gutom na si kyungsoo, hindi sya pinapansin ni jongin, dumaldal bigla ang adviser nya. _what the hell is happening. _at imbes na iabot ng adviser nya ang card nya sa kanya, kay jongin ito inabot.

naunang lumabas si kyungsoo na nakabusangot ang mukha, natawa nalang din si baekhyun nung makita sya. “tanginang ‘to napaka-seloso.” pabulong na pambubuyo ni baekhyun sakanya sabay tapik sa balikan nya. sa peripheral vision nya, nakita nya na tumango si baekhyun kay jongin as a greeting. yes, magkakilala sila.

“tara na?” aya ni jongin sakanya. his palm was pressing on his back, nothing malicious though. yung tipong mag-kuya lang sila, ganon. “nagluto si ina ng tinola, saka wala naman parents mo. dun ka na kumain, ha?” lalong bumusangot ang mukha ni kyungsoo kasi one, nagseselos nga kasi sya!!!! and two, hindi sya gusto ng lola ni jongin. pero hindi sya makatanggi kasi ayaw ni jongin ng tumatanggi sya sa alok nito!!!! kaya napa-tango nalang si kyungsoo.

“wala naman si ina eh, so…yeah.”

\----

nag-tricycle sila pauwi sa bahay nila jongin. wala nga si ina, at amoy tinola nga.

sanay na sya sa bahay ni jongin. madalas mag-isa lang ito kaya madalas ito ang tambayan nila kapag sawa na silang mag-liwaliw sa malolos. nasa abroad parents ni jongin, si ina lang kasama nito sa bahay paminsan-minsan kapag umuuwi ito. madalas kasi ay naka-stay ito sa bahay ng tita ni jongin. yung mga ate naman ni jongin, may mga pamilya na. hindi naman malayo bahay nila but minsan lang sila dumalaw dito sa bahay na ito.

ibinagsak nya ang bag nya sa sahig bago nag-dive sa sofa. natawa nalang si jongin bago pumunta ng kusina para iinit yung tinola. bumalik si jongin sa living room at tumabi kay kyungsoo. malaki ang sofa nila jongin kaya kasya silang dalawa.

“baby…” nakadapa ang pwesto ni kyungsoo, ramdam nya ang pag-gapang ng braso ni jongin sa bewang nya. humalik ito sa sentido nya bago bumulong ulit, “baby…”

hindi gumalaw si kyungsoo pero nag-hum sya as an answer.

“harap sakin, please?” kyungsoo winced before he faced his boyfriend, same pa rin ng pwesto though.

“kiss?” ngumuso si jongin afterwards. Kyungsoo blinked kasi waw, WAW! nagpapakyut ang jongin kim. who was he to ignore his baby huhu. kyungsoo pressed few soft pecks on jongin lips before smiling a little. he pressed the last kiss pero nung hihiwalay na sya, hinuli ni jongin ang lower lip nya. he captured it with his own lips sabay sipsip _WHAT THE FUCK_. napapikit na lang si kyungsoo sa sobrang sarap. he let the man suck his lips dahil ewan, paborito gawin ni jongin yun sa kanya.

so ganito, walang lakas si kyungsoo to pull away, dagdag pa yung complicated na pwesto nya. so hinayaan nalang nya si jongin sa ginagawa nito. medyo nanggigil yata si jongin kakasipsip kasi he was producing this odd sound. nanginig na lang si kyungsoo at nanlambot nang tuluyan.

jongin, on the other hand, was challenging him, testing him, tempting him. in short: DINEDEMONYO SYA NG JOWA NYA. jongin alternately sucking his lips and flicking his tongue on kyungsoo’s lower lip. at puta, jongin was groaning while doing his deeds, impatient din nitong tinapik ang bewang ni kyungsoo. he moaned a little kasi wow hindi naman sya manhid no. syempre nanatiling pikit si kyungsoo, ayaw nya maduling. he tried to return the kisses pero ang hirap ng pwesto nya, ayaw naman nyang gumalaw kasi wala syang lakas.

few moments later, nung nagsawa si jongin kakasipsip, he let go then gave him a few kisses sa labi din. hinila sya ni jongin papalapit when he’s done. “umayos ka kasi,” jongin demanded._ oh, hindi pa sya tapos…_

syempre. hindi naman tanga si kyungsoo to _not_ think na nasa mood si jongin. ang sakanya lang, kailangan nya ng energy! anong maitutulong ng chicken burger sa gustong mangayari ni jongin ngayon!

nevertheless, umayos sya ng pwesto at tumagilid. nakaharap na sya sa boyfriend nyang ready um-attack. jongin was the one who leaned in first, capturing his lips with his own, was also stroking his waist. ganon lang at first, magkadikit lang labi nila pero afterwards, gumalaw labi ni jongin. sabay din ng pag-squeeze ng kamay nito sa bewang ni kyungsoo. sunod sa agos si kyungsoo kasi ayaw nyang masira ang moment nila ni jongin. saka how long has it been since the last time na nag-make out sila?

pa-thank you na rin sa pag-attend ni jongin sa PTA meeting. now that he remembered about it, nag-seselos nga pala sya kanina. bumalik ulit yung inis ni kyungsoo kaya in between their kisses, napa-buntong hininga nalang sya.

jongin pulled away. oh my god.

“may problema ba?” jongin asked, concerned ang tono. nakapaibabaw na ito sakanya nang hindi nya namamalayan. kyungsoo lied, he shook his head at hinawakan sa batok si jongin. he pulled jongin closer bago humalik. jongin probably got distracted kaya biglang ginalingan. ayaw mag-patalo pati sa halikan. kapag kinakapos na sila sa hininga, they would settle on swiping their tongues on each other’s lips, sometimes sucking which by the way magaling si jongin sa ganon so laging lugi si kyungsoo, laging sya ang may namamaga na labi after ng momol session nila.

they stopped for a while para huminga pero after maka-recover, si kyungsoo na ang nag-initiate ng halik. jongin followed his lead, not trying to be the dominant this time. kyungsoo took a deep breath through his nose para sana huminga pero putangina!!! he pushed jongin away at sumigaw “JONGIN YUNG TINOLA!!!!”

napabalikwas din ng bangon si jongin at tumakbo sa kusina. sunod-sunod na mura ang binulong ni jongin. rinig pa nya ang kalansing ng kaldero. kyungsoo, who was already a mess, bit his lips. huhu kamusta na kaya ang tinola HUHU TALAGA!

“puta, muntik na matuyo yung sabaw, by!” sumigaw si jongin from the kitchen, kasunod no’n yung pagtawa nito ng malakas. rinig din ni kyungsoo ang pagsabi nito ng “dumb” sa sarili. hehe, cute. 

tumayo nalang si kyungsoo para tulungan si jongin maghain. ni-ready nya ang mga plato at kubyertos. nagbigay na rin sya ng mangkok kay jongin para lalagyan ng tinola.

“may damit pa ba ako dito, baby?” kyungsoo asked after. he looked at jongin na naglalagay ng sabaw sa mangkok. medyo natatakot si kyungsoo kasi baka mapaso ang boyfriend nya.

“meron yata, tignan mo sa kwarto.” sabi nito habang nakakunot ang noo, focused sa sabaw. ang gwapo, ang attractive. nagsasalin lang ng sabay pero why! bakit naman saksakan ng gwapo si jongin? “kapag wala, baby, kuha ka na lang sa damitan ko.”

also, ang domestic. it felt like they are husbands already. napangiti nalang si kyungsoo as he waddled his way sa kwarto ni jongin to change clothes.

\----

jongin suggested na dun nalang sya matulog since friday night naman. he was also informed na walang pasok si jongin bukas. nag-paalam sya sa mama nya na dito sya matutulog sa bahay nila jongin. pumayag naman ang mama nya.

**mama do [woman emoji]: **dalas mo dyan, bunso

**mama do [woman emoji]: **ok na ren cguro, la ka nmn kasama haws pero uwi u tom.

**mama do [woman emoji]: **tinda u, sayang benta

**kyungsoo do:** yes po ingat dyan

**kyungsoo do:** cashew nuts, ma please

**mama do [woman emoji]: **[thumbs up emoji]

“baby…” kyungsoo whispered after i-lock ang phone, “feeling ko nakakahalata na si mama.” kyungsoo continued. tumingin sya kay jongin with his teeth biting his lower lip. hindi sya tinignan ni jongin kasi nag-lalaro ito ng mobile legends, rinig pa ni kyungsoo yung mahinang _maniac _at _wiped out_ from the latter’s phone. nasa kama na din sila now, kakatapos lang mag-shower although mas nauna si jongin kaya pwede na ito humiga. kyungsooo was still drying his hair kaya nakaupo lang sya.

“edi umamin ka na, samahan kit—yes, beybeh!” nag-fist pump ito sa hangin kasabay ng _legendary_. kyungsoo pouted habang pinapanood mag-diwang si jongin but instead na mag-sulk dahil wala sa kanya ang attention ng boyfriend, kyungsoo, with his small frame, ay sumiksik sa tabi ni jongin. nilusot nya yung ulo nya sa space between jongin’s arm and forearm at ginawang unang ang braso nito. jongin fixed his position at hinayaan si kyungsoo na yumakap sa kanya. he felt a kiss pressed on the top of his head. “kinakabahan ka ba?” jongin asked softly.

kyungsoo fixed his gaze on jongin’s phone, pinapanood ang happenings sa laro nito. “no. alam ko naman na hindi mo ko hahayaang umamin mag-isa.” kyungsoo whispered. his cheek was smashed on jongin’s biceps.

“exactly. sasamahan kita. whenever you’re ready.” jongin said, kind of hissing kasi muntik na mamatay yung character nya sa mobile legends. natawa si kyungsoo before he looked up to press a chase kiss on jongin’s chin.

“thank you,” he said against jongin’s skin and the latter hummed in response, tinignan sya nito saglit tapos balik ulit sa screen ng phone nya. “i mean—thank you sa pag-attend sa PTA meeting, although nag-selos ako, hinarot ka ng teacher ko.”tinawanan lang sya ni jongin.

“thank you rin dahil nag-shave ka.” kyungsoo let out a cute _hehe_. jongin just tsked at umiling-iling. hindi nag-tagal, narinig na ni kyungsoo ang _victory!, _sign na tapos na ang laro ni jongin.

“okay na? ako na ulit bida sa buhay mo? pwede na ba kita solohin?” kyungsoo said as he slowly took jongin’s phone out of the latter’s hand.

“ikaw lang naman talaga bida eh, side hoe ko lang yung mobile legends.” corny pero ang lakas ng tawa ni kyungsoo. pati si jongin nahawa sa tawa ng boyfriend. mga namumulang pisngi dahil sa kakatawa, mga habol hininga na pagsasalita, mga matang tila tala na nagniningning dahil sa saya—sobrang saya, pareho nilang hindi pinaglagpas ang pagkakataon para ikulong lahat ng alaala ng gabing ito at idagdag sa mga nauna na. kahit hindi sabihin, may mga pagaalinlangan silang pareho. pero naisip ni jongin, ano ba naman yung isantabi muna lahat ng takot, hiya at pangamba kung kapalit naman nito ay mga gabing mainit, gabing may mayayakap nang mahigpit, gabing si kyungsoo lang ang kasama nya.

kung isang sugal man itong mayroon sila ni kyungsoo, handang ibigay at isuko ni jongin lahat lahat ng mayroon sya.

“mahal na mahal kita,” bulong ni jongin habang hinahabol ni kyungsoo ang hininga gawa ng matagal na pagtawa. the younger thrashed his head to look at him. isang ngiti ang binigay ni jongin habang nakatingin kay kyungsoo, sa _baby_.

hindi makaapuhap ng isasagot si kyungsoo. wala rin naming hinihintay na sagot si jongin. bagkus, iniangat ni kyungsoo ang sarili sa kama at hinalikan si jongin sa noo, sa sentido, sa pisngi, sa ilong at sa huli sa labi.

“alam ko. salamat sa pagpaparamdam sakin araw-araw. sana alam mong mahal din kita, kim.”

handa talaga si jongin isuko _lahat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salamat sa pagbabasa! hinding-hindi ako magsasawa na magpasalamat sa inyo. nauubusan na ko ng salita, hindi ko na alam kung paano ako mas makakabawi sa inyo. 
> 
> kung naligaw ka lang dito, heto ang [mother tweet](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1169259315078680577) ng au na ito. ang simula at ang mga in between na random moments. happy reading!


	2. kuhol edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sipsipan at its finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this [random moment](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1170209469533306880)
> 
> tbh natatakot ako i-post 'to dahil baby pa si kyungsoo hng. pero ano ba naman yung kaunting momol hahahaha nanyo!  
sorry na agad sa typos at grammatical errors~ 
> 
> happy reading!

gutom na talaga si kyungsoo. hindi sya nakakain kaninang break time dahil may meeting sila ng group mates nya. naghatian sila ng parts para sana sa reporting at nasakop non ang buong break time nila. 

takbo agad si kyungsoo pag-baba nya ng jeep. kumatok sya at naghintay pag-buksan ng pinto to whoever na nasa loob. medyo kinabahan pa sya kasi baka lola ni jongin ang mag-bukas. 

good thing si jongin ang bumungad sa kanya. naka-pambahay na itong damit; basketball shorts na yellow at gray na t-shirt. 

alanganin na nag-smile si kyungsoo, "si ina?" he mouthed kasi baka nasa loob, manlilisik na naman mata nun.

"umalis din pagkatapos mag-luto. pasok na." sabi ni jongin. deretcho si kyungsoo sa loob, binaba nya yung bag nya sa sofa at tumayo sa tapat ng electric fan. sobrang INIT! 

rinig ni kyungsoo ang pag-lapat ng pinto at pag-lock nito, maya maya lang ay ramdam na ni kyungsoo ang pag-pulupot ng mga braso ni jongin sa katawan nya. bigla nalang syang napa-buntong hininga. ang sarap talaga ng yakap ni jongin, saktong higpit, saktong init, may kasama pang halik sa batok at leeg. tinapat nito ang labi sa tenga ni kyungsoo at saka bumulong, "i love you, kyungsoo." 

kyungsoo would be lying kung sasabihin nya na sanay na sya sa mga ganitong pag-lalambing ni jongin dahil kahit kailan, kahit gaano kadalas gawin ni jongin sa kanya lahat ng mga ito, lagi pa ring kinikilig si kyungsoo---kinikilig na para bang kinakalamay at kinikiliti ang tiyan nya, na parang gustong bumigay ng mga binti nya sa init at comfort na dala ni jongin. good shit.

"okay ka lang, baby?" bulong ni jongin bago sya nito halikan sa sentido. mas lalong humigpit ang yapos nito sa kanya kaya naman napaungol si kyungsoo, not in a sexual way. kyungsoo rested his head against the crook of jongin's neck. gusto na lang mag-mura ni kyungsoo dahil yung height difference nila ni jongin ay solid. 

"'kay lang." jongin hummed at nag-umpisang amuy-amoyin si kyungsoo sa leeg at sa likod ng tenga. parang gago. he kept on sniffing him tapos yung may tunog pa, yung ginagawa nya kapag nanggigigil sa pamangkin nya. "amoy pawis ang baby ko." 

kyungsoo whined at pinalo ang braso ni jongin. "ano ako? anak mo?" 

tumawa lang ang boyfriend nya bago sya ipinihit paharap. he planted a soft kiss on jongin's lips. smack lang nung una pero napalaban si kyungsoo nung hinawakan ni jongin ang kaliwang pisngi nya. he deepened the kiss, fighting his way to thrust his tongue inside jongin's hot cavern. the older groaned. his other hand was roaming across kyungsoo's back. ramdam nya ang pag-kontrol ni jongin sa sarili kapag napapadapo ang palad nya sa pagitan ng balakang at pwet nya. 

once na naubusan sila ng oxygen, lumayo si jongin nang kaunti at suminghap ng hangin. "kain na tayo?" aya ni jongin. 

"hilig mo mambitin! ikaw kainin ko dyan eh." kyungsoo huffed bago nag-nakaw ng isa pang halik sa labi ni jongin. the latter jusy flashed a boyish smile and stepped back. 

"tara na, nakahain na kasi." kyungsoo, with a swollen, pouting lips, followed jongin. pag-pasok nya ng dining area (na kitchen na din), ready na lahat---plato, kutsara't tinidor, pati yung kanin. nakita ni kyungsoo ang ginataang kuhol at sawsawang patis na may sili. natakam si kyungsoo. gutom na talaga sya. 

\----- 

sobrang _hirap_! 

hindi makapaniwalang pinapanood ni kyungsoo ang boyfriend kung paano kumain ng kuhol. isang powerful na hooof! and ginawa ni jongin para mapalabas yung edible meat from the inside. 

kyungsoo, for the nth time, tried sucking it pero _wala_! ayaw pa rin. he whined loudly at inis na tumingin kay jongin. 

"paano ba kasi to baby?! wala pa 'kong nakakain ni isa! ang hirap hirap naman nito kainin!" reklamo ni kyungsoo habang binababa ang kuhol. he just looked at his plate, yung kanin nya wala pang bawas, yung daliri nya covered na ng gata at laway. tangina. malapit na nyang sukuan ang ulam. 

si jongin nakakarami na. kanina pa ito successful sa pagsipsip ng kuhol meat. sobrang unfair! gutom na si kyungsoo! 

"lakasan mo kasi higop. ganito---_hooof_! oh, ayan, nakuha ko." sabay subo ng kanin na may konting gata. jongin ate happily and kyungsoo, out of anger, rolled his eyes on jongin. 

umiling-iling lang si jongin. kumuha ito ng spoonful na kuhol tapos nilagay sa plato ni kyungsoo. "subukan mo ulit. dalian mo." utos ni jongin. nakakunot na ang noo nito, ramdam ni kyungsoo na napapatid na ang pasensyani jongin sakanya pero mas ramdam nya ang umiinit nya ulo dahil sa kuhol na ulam nila. gutom na gutom na si kyungsoo pero ayaw makisama ng pagkain sa harap nya 

"higupin mo kasi nang todo." utos ulit ni jongin. kyungsoo can't help not to whine as he picked up a piece of kuhol, he put it between his lips. nag-exhale muna sya through his nose at pumikit before sipsipin ang kuhol with all his might and glory. ramdam nya ang titig ni jongin habang sinisipsip nya ang kuhol. he kept doing it for four times pero WALA talaga. 

"ano ba naman yan, kyungsoo." jongin tsked. disappointed. he's disappointed at kyungsoo. kitang-kita ni kyungsoo kung paano umiling-iling ulit si jongin. 

"paano ba kasing sipsip ang dapat gawin? pagod na ko. gutom na ko. tapos ganyan ka pa sakin. imbes na tulungan mo ko," he sniffed a little, "nagagalit ka pa." inis na si kyungsoo. hindi nya masisi ang sarili kung pa-angil at mataas ang boses na ginamit nya. binaba na lang kyungsoo yung kuhol sa plate nya. sa sobra galit, napasandok sya ng gata nang padabog. "sauce na lang uulamin ko." 

"kuhol lang 'di mo pa masipsip." jongin said under his breath. jongin was clearly pissed at him pero hindi naman yatang magalit ito sa kanya dahil lang sa kuhol!

jongin muttered something pa na hindi narinig ni kyungsoo.

"anong sinasabi mo dyan?" kyungsoo, before he realized it, snapped at his boyfriend. 

"wala. sabi ko mag-itlog ka na lang." mabilis, and somehow, padabog na tumayo si jongin at kumuha ng dalawang itlog sa ref. kyungsoo flinched everytime na gagawa si jongin ng ingay. 

ni-ready ang kawali at hinintay uminit saka ito nag-prito. nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni kyungsoo sa mga nakahain sa mesa at sa likod ni jongin. and then it hit him. he sighed before he spoke. softly this time. 

"nag-aaway ba tayo? dahil lang sa ulam?" kyungsoo said. still nakatingin pa rin sa likod ni jongin. 

"sino ba sa atin ang reklamo nang reklamo?" hindi sya hinarap fully ng boyfriend nya when the latter answered. nasaktan si kyungsoo nang kaunti. hindi na lang sya sumagot pabalik. tama naman si jongin at some point. napapikit sya nang mariin dahil sobrang simple ng bagay na pinag-aawayan nila ngayon. parang nawalan na rin ng gana si kyungsoo kumain pero mas lalo lang iinit ang ulo ng nobyo nya kung hindi nya kakainin ang pritong itlog. 

nanatili lang ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila, hanggang sa maluto ang itlog at ilapag ito ni jongin sa plato ni kyungsoo. 

kyungsoo sneaked glances towards jongin pero mismong ang boyfriend nya ang umiiwas. he winced without showing it and quietly picked at his food. occasional ang pagkuha nya ng gata, still feeling the bitterness kapag nakikita nya yung kuhol, _tangina nila_. 

naunang natapos si jongin at tumayo sa hapagkainan. tahimik nitong inilagay ang pinagkainan sa lababo saka naghugas ng kamay. jongin exited the dining area without throwing some glances at him. mas lalong nalungkot si kyungsoo. in the end, tinapos na lang din nya ang pagkain nya. sya na rin ang nag-hugas ng mga pinggan kasi feeling nya sobrang pabigat na nya. maybe after this, uuwi na lang sya. parang mas okay pa yun. kaysa naman magkasama nga sila ni jongin pero di naman sya pinapansin at pinaparamdam pa na disappointed ito sa kanya. 

sumilip sya mula sa kusina, wala si jongin sa living room pero rinig nya ang bukas na tv na nagsisilbing ingay. siguro nanunuod si jongin sa kwarto nito. naglakad papunta si kyungsoo sa kwarto ng nobyo, bukas ang pinto nang kaunti, kita nya ang paa ni jongin, nakahiga siguro ito sa kama. 

he quietly walked inside, he glanced at his lover na nakasandal sa headboard pero hindi sya nito pinansin. nakatutok lang ang atensyon nito sa tv. kyungsoo heaved a sigh. dumeretcho na lang si kyungsoo papuntang banyo para mag-toothbrush. after few beats, lumabas sya sa banyo, sumandal sa hamba ng pinto nito dahil ang awkward kung tatabi pa sya kay jongin eh disappointed nga ito sa kanya. again, tangina talaga ng kuhol na yan. 

"u-uuwi na ko," kyungsoo stammered. he straightened his posture and fiddled at the hem of his uniform. kagat-kagat nya ang labi nya habang naghihintay ng sagot ni jongin. "okay lang ba?" he muttered under his breath. hindi nya alam kung narinig ba ito ni jongin but whatever. 

jongin, on the other side of the room, looked at him. his expression was unreadable. mas lalong kinabahan si kyungsoo. minsan lang sila mag-away o magkatampuhan ni jongin kaya nangangapa pa rin sya sa sitwasyon nila ngayon. 

naghihintay si kyungsoo ng sagot but all jongin did was pat the empty space of the bed and nod his head once. kyungsoo watched his face morphed back into its usual soft and boyish feature. kyungsoo, in his relief, let out a shaky breath as he walked towards jongin. 

jongin was giving him a soft, lazy gaze and kyungsoo maintained it while climbing on the bed. tinanggal nya ang sapatos nya bago gumapang papunta kay jongin. imbes na maupo sa tabi, kyungsoo straddled on jongin's lap. he leaned on jongin's chest and nuzzled his face on the latter's neck. kyungsoo whined. hindi nya alam kung bakit. 

“bakit ka uuwi? ‘di mo na ko love?” jongin whispered, cupping kyungoo’s face with his large hands, making kyungsoo look at him.

“hng, ikaw nga ‘tong nagagalit sakin,” kyungsoo poked his cheeks for emphasis, halatang nagtatampo pa rin ito. “…kasi di ko kaya sumipsip ng kuhol.” ngumuso si kyungsoo pagkatapos.

"sorry," bulong ng lalaking kayakap nya nang mahigpit. sinilip sya ni jongin, kyungsoo just bit his lip. ramdam nya ang sincerity sa boses nito. he was feeling emotional right now na kahit magsalita ay hindi nya magawa. naaalala pa rin nya ang pagdadabog ni jongin sa hapagkainan, pati na ang mga snarky comments nito, dagdag pa yung pagka-dismaya na pinaramdam ng nobyo nya. 

"baby, sorry na," jongin repeated. isang halik ang dumampi sa noo nya bago hinigpitan ni jongin ang yakap. isa na namang impit ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo dahil hindi nya alam ang isasagot nya. "kasi i snapped at you." 

"buti alam mo," kyungsoo muttered. his voice was laced with bitterness. "pero okay na, nag-sorry ka na eh." pahabol nya bago ibaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ni jongin.

“love na ulit ako ng baby ko?” jongin asked with innocence in his voice. tumango lang si kyungsoo between jongin’s neck. rinig nya ang mahinang tawa ni jongin. the latter's big palm were caressing his back up and down. kyungsoo found comfort with that. kung magpapatuloy pa si jongin, baka makatulog sya sa kandungan nito. 

"hoy, wag ka matulog," jongin warned him. kyungsoo bubbled a giggle. his lips stretched into a small smile against jongin's lips. he showered jongin's neck few kisses before gently nipping the soft skin on his neck. 

minsan nanggigigil sya kaya napapadaing si jongin, squeezing his waist to prevent him from going hard. biglang natatauhan si kyungsoo kapag ganun. after some time, inumpisahan nyang halikan ang leeg ni jongin. his mouth was working its way on the length of jongin's neck. hindi pa nakuntento si kyungsoo sa leeg at dinamay na rin nya ang exposed collar ni jongin bago lumipat sa kabilang side ng leeg ng nobyo. 

humigpit ang kapit ni jongin sa bewang ni kyungsoo, nagpakawala din ito ng singhap at malalim na ungol. 

kyungsoo's mouth found its way to jongin's ears and whispered, "mahal kita." kinilabutan si jongin. kyungsoo's voiced was hoarse, a little bit breathy at tumatama ang hininga nito sa pisngi ni jongin kaya nakaramdam sya ng isa pang wave ng goosebumps. tuluyang lumuhod si kyungsoo sa kama at saka hinalikan sa noo si jongin. it was kyungsoo's way of saying they are equal in this relationship, na walang mas nag-aalaga at inaalagaan. 

tumingala nang bahagya si jongin para salubungin ang titig ni kyungsoo, para salubungin ang pares ng labi na naghahantay. they kissed each other slowly yet languidly. naramdaman ni jongin ang unti-unting namumuo na pawis sa noo nya pati na rin sa leeg nya. ang hirap huminga, parang inuubos ni kyungsoo lahat ng lakas nya. 

the younger expertly moved his lips against jongin's. umuungol na rin ito at nagiging malikot ang nanginginig na mga kamay. he peeked between their kisses, nagmulat sya ng isang mata and kyungsoo---even with jongin’s blurry eyes, kyungsoo looked so divine with flushed cheeks and furrowed brows. he emitted another moan laced with want and need. 

dahil wala sa focus at distracted, nahuli ni kyungsoo ang lower lip ni jongin at saka ito sinipsip nang todo. _tanginang 'yan_. napamura na lang si jongin sa isip nya. nagtaka na lang sya kung bakit di masipsip ni kyungsoo yung kuhol kanina pero bakit kapag sa momol sobrang galing! sobrang lakas humigop. he was making a slick sound while sucking jongin's lips. ang awkward ng pwesto nila dahil nakatingala si jongin, nakakangawit. 

hinila ni jongin pababa si kyungsoo para maupo ulit ito sa kandungan nya. and it was a _bad_ idea. 

kyungsoo started playing with the hem of jongin's clothes. nung una hinihila lang nito para may mapagkapitan, pero maya-maya lang ay pinasok na ni kyungsoo ang kamay nito sa loob ng damit ni jongin. the latter choked and opened his eyes. delikado.

“kyungsoo,” saway ni jongin. pero wala, walang narinig si kyungsoo.

ramdam ni jongin ang init ng palad ni kyungsoo nang dumapo at lumapat ang mga kamay nito sa tiyan nya, mga daliri ay nag-sasayaw sa ilalim ng pusod niya. jongin shuddered. unti-unting nanghihina si jongin sa sensasyong pinaparamdam sa kanya ni kyungsoo. tumaas ang isang kamay nito papunta sa dibdib ni jongin. kyungsoo's finger tips touched jongin's buds and he shot his eyes open. 

mabilis na hinawakan ni jongin ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo at inialis sa loob ng damit nya. he can't risk to let kyungsoo do something out of the line. they have never done _this_ before. they shared passionate kisses, intimate touches, obscene conversation but never did something like this. it was all new to him as much as to kyungsoo. so jongin quickly dove for a deep, hungry kiss to distract the younger, to prevent the younger do something stupid. ayaw lang naman ni jongin na pagsisihan nila ang araw na ito. 

jongin lifted their hands and intertwined their fingers in the air. mahigpit na kapit sa kamay ng isa't isa habang patuloy na lumalalim ang sayaw ng kanilang mga labi. humikbi si kyungsoo dahil nalulunod sya sa pagmamahal ni jongin. bumaba ang halik ni jongin sa likod ng tenga ni kyungsoo, sa jawline ni kyungsoo, sa leeg ni kyungsoo at isa na namang mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan ng nakababata, "jongin...ahhh." 

the younger arched his back, tilted his head for jongin's better access, basically offering himself to him. it was jongin's turn to nip on kyungsoo's soft, milky skin. it was calm, it was passionate, it was slow and lazy. they were starting to be careless. kyungsoo was really testing him, tipping the scale, making jongin let go of his remaining sanity. nakakalimutan nila lahat, kinalimutan nila lahat. it was starting to get steamy. panay ang singhap ni kyungsoo. sa bawat daan ng labi ni jongin sa sensitibong parte ng leeg ni kyungsoo, may kaakibat itong halinghing. hindi lang pala mga kamay ni kyungsoo ang malikot kundi pati na rin ang nobyo mismo. panay ang kislot nito sa kandungan ni jongin. at first it was bearable. but it made jongin realized something. 

kyungsoo was grinding against jongin's hardness. dun na lang din naramdaman ni jongin na pareho na silang matigas ni kyungsoo. the grinding became intense nang humiwalay at tumigil si jongin sa paghalik. kyungsoo was trying to get off, he was bouncing on jongin's lap. umiikot ang balakang nito. hirap na hirap si jongin sa sitwasyon nila. he was holding kyungsoo's hand tighter this time. 

the younger let out a wanton whimper, "lapit na...jongi---ahh." jongin shut his eyes as he listened to kyungsoo's whines and moans and gasps. he was getting harder than before, never been harder in his whole life. hindi sya makagalaw dahil alam nyang isang kilos lang, pareho silang mawawalan ng kontrol ni kyungsoo. 

nakalimutan na ang telebisyon, humupa na ang galit at inis, tanging mga singhap at pangalan ni jongin ang lumalabas at naririnig nya mula kay kyungsoo. ang isang kamay ni kyungsoo at napakapit sa leeg batok ni jongin habang ang isa mahigpit na nakakapit sa kamay ni jongin. bahagyang nakaliyad si kyungsoo, still gyrating against jongin, chasing his nearing climax.

"by...hah---jongin..." isang mahabang ungol ng pangalan ni jongin ang lumabas sa bibig ni kyungsoo. nanginig ito sa kandungan ni jongin at nanlalambot na kinalas ang magkahawak nilang kamay. yumakap si kyungsoo kay jongin, hingal na hingal, pinagpapawisan, namumula. 

kahit na hindi kumportable ang nasa pagitan ng hita ni jongin, pinilit pa rin nyang inihiga si kyungsoo sa tabi nya, "baby, ayos ka lang?" hinawi nya ang mga buhok na tumatabing sa noo ng nobyo at isang halik ang idinampi ni jongit. isang tango ang sinagot ni kyungsoo. namumula pa rin ito, may kaunting pawis sa ilong at noo, mamula-mula ang labi at mapupungay na mata, "antok ka?" isang iling naman ngayon. 

"sorry. couldn't stop myself. i---" 

"okay lang, okay na. nangyayari talaga yun. let's---let's just learn to control ourselves sa susunod." jongin softly whispered. isang tango ang isinagot ni kyungsoo. nababahala pa rin si jongin sa mga susunod na pagkakataon. Paano na lang kung hindi nakapagpigil si jongin?

"banyo lang ako?" paalam ni jongin. matigas pa rin siya at kailangan nya umaksyon kahit mag-isa lang. isang tawa ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo. 

"sige na, magka-_blue balls_ ka pa nyan." jongin groaned bago bumangon at umalis sa tabi ni kyungsoo. kumaripas sya ng takbo papuntang banyo bitbit ang mga nangyari kanina. wala ng pakialam si jongin kung marinig man sya ni kyungsoo na sinasambit ang pangalan nito, fuck it. 

  


\----

"bakit alam mo yung _blue balls_?" tanong ni jongin pagkatapos lumabas ni kyungsoo sa banyo. nagpalit ito ng boxers ngayon-ngayon lang. kanina pa nakaraos si jongin, okay naman na sya. iniwasan na lang din nila ang physical contact dahil baka mapa-request bigla si jongin ng round two. 

natawa si kyungsoo sa tanong ng nobyo, "kay baekhyun. sya maraming alam sa ganun eh. by, pahingi plastic, lalagyan ko ng...boxers...umm." namula si kyungsoo. cute naman. kanina pa nangangamatis mukha nya simula nung naka-recover sila pareho. nag-abot si jongin ng plastic ng puregold galing sa drawer nya. 

"labhan mo agad yan." sabi ni jongin. tango naman si kyungsoo na parang wala lang. napakainosente ng nobyo nya minsan. "uwi ka na, baby?" 

"5pm na eh." kyungsoo pouted. tumango si jongin saka kinolekta ang mga gamit ni kyungsoo. inabot nya ito sa nobyo at saka yumakap ng mahigpit. 

"ingat ka. mahal kita. sorry kanina kung nasigawan kita. ayoko lang talaga ng nag-aaway tayo sa hapagkainan." yumakap pabalik si kyungsoo, mahigpit. at saka tumango. 

"sorry din kanina. hindi lang talaga ako sanay sumipsip ng kuhol." bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"hayaan mo na, ibang bagay naman kaya mong sipsipin."

"parang gago ka by!" ngumuso si kyungsoo at hinampas ang dibdib ni jongin. ngisi lang ang sinagot nito. "soft hours tayo ngayon!" lalong natawa si jongin. 

  


\-------

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:**: nakauwi ka na, baby? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** yaaaAAS! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** by..........

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay lang ba yun.......kanina talaga???? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i mean----usapan kasi natin wala munang ganon??? HUHU

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hindi kita napigilan eh. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorry. i wasn't able to stop myself din naman. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sjjHSHSHHSUSJA nGAYON KO NAAALALA LAHAT!!!!! IM----

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** wag mo na alalahanin. bumabalik din sakin lahat eh. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** SIGURO DI AKO MAGALING NOHHHH KAYA AYAW MO MAALALA :((((((((((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** wala akong sinabi. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pero...

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** magaling ka talaga humigop ng lakas. at sumipsip ng labi. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts mga badeng!!!!!  
kung naligaw ka lang dito, heto ang [mother tweet](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1169259315078680577) ng au na ito. ang simula at ang mga in between na random moments. happy reading!
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	3. pag-aalinlangan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “para ano pa’t boyfriend mo ko kung assurance lang hindi ko maibigay sa’yo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey ito ang kanta for this chapter: [earl generao - punas luha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NclsW3IPi8)
> 
> also thank you kay miss r, naging confident ako kahit papaano sa chapter na ito. anyway, sorry na agad sa typos at grammatical errors~ 
> 
> happy reading!

mabilis naligo si kyungsoo. maya't maya ang check nya sa phone nya, tinitignan kung nag-reply na ba si jongin. pero wala. medyo na-relieve si kyungsoo kasi hindi seen. hindi pa nababasa ni jongin lahat ng mga chats nya. ano na kaya nangyari dun? isip ni kyungsoo.

kanina minamadali sya, ngayon naman ayaw mag-reply. ang kay kyungsoo lang naman, masyadong atat si jongin. ni hindi pa nga namumulat ni kyungsoo nang husto ang mga mata nya eh. at saka alam naman ni jongin na puyat sya kagabi dahil tinapos pa nito ang reaction paper sa oral communication.

pero hindi rin naman magiging ganon si jongin kung hindi importante. kaya nga heto sya at nagmamadali mag-ayos para makapunta na sa bahay ng nobyo.

paglabas nya ng kwarto, nakita nya ang mama nya sa living room, namamalantsa ng mga uniform nila habang nanunuod ng balita. ang papa naman nya ang nag-hahanger ng mga damit na plantsado na. kyungsoo suppressed a smile. ang sweet pa rin nila all these years.

"ma, alis lang po ako." paalam ni kyungsoo habang kinukuha ang wallet sa school bag nya.

"oh, saan punta mo? aga-aga ah. at saka sabado ngayon, bunso." sabi ng mama ni kyungsoo, may halong pagtataka.

"kila jongin lang po. nagpapatulong kasi eh." sagot ni kyungsoo, medyo kinakabahan sya dahil ilang beses na rin syang nagpapaalam at si jongin ang laging dahilan. malapit na talaga syang buminggo, or worse, mabisto.

"saan nagpapatulong?" kunot-noo na tanong ng mama ni kyungsoo.

"hindi ko pa alam ma, nag-chat lang eh. baka po about school." kyungsoo said truthfully. hindi naman kasi malabo dahil lagi naman silang nagtutulungan ni jongin pagdating sa acads. isang mahabang _ahhh_ ang isinagot ng mama nya.

palakad na sana si kyungsoo nang magsalita ang papa nya.

"napapadalas ka yata sa pagpunta kila jongin, kyungsoo? kung hindi ikaw, si jongin naman ang dumadalaw dito." natigilan si kyungsoo. tinignan nya ang papa nya, ng expression nito---it was unreadable, almost expressionless. kinabahan si kyungsoo. nahahalata na ba sila? alam na ba nila? tutol ba sila? _paghihiwalayin na ba sila?_ _fuck_. sobrang aga para mag-overthink pero hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo. hindi sya makasagot at nanginginig na ang mga kamay nya.

"hindi ba kayo nagkakasawaan? halos araw-araw na kayong magkasama. pati sa morong gusto ka pang bitbitin." kyungsoo was stunned. kung mobile legends ito, nakaka-double kill na ang papa nya. hindi sya makaapuhap ng isasagot. gusto nyang tumakbo palabas pero hindi nya magawa! hindi sya makagalaw.

all he could think was _jongin! jongin! jongin!_

nangako si jongin na kung aamin siya, sasamahan sya nito. pero walang jongin na nasa tabi nya, walang jongin na hahawak sa nanginginig nyang kamay, walang jongin na pipisil sa kanya, yayakap, bubulong ng _okay lang yan._

naiiyak na si kyungsoo.

"hayaan mo na, pa. hindi naman masamang impluwensya si jongin, sa totoo nga niyan may tutoring session pa rin sila kahit walang bayad. napaka-sipag talaga ng batang iyon." sabi ng mama ni kyungsoo. she saved him. isang makahulugang ngiti ang ibinigay nito kay kyungsoo nung hindi nakatingin ang papa nya. "sige na, lumakad ka na, bunso. mag-iingat ka, ha?" malambing ang tono nito. hindi na nakasagot si kyungsoo ng maayos, tango na lang ang ginawa nya at saka naglakad palabas ng bahay nila.

huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo. _she knew_. alam na ng mama nya, or maybe got a hint. dapat na nga siguro silang umamin ni jongin. maybe one of these days pag-uusapan nila yun. hanggang sa pag-sakay tuloy ni kyungsoo, sa pag-lalakad nito at sa pag-arrive nya sa mismong bahay nila jongin, iniisip nya kung paanong approach ang gagawin nilang dalawa, kung paano nila haharapin ang magulang nya, lalo na ang papa nya. parang ngayon pa lang, gusto na mag-abort mission ni kyungsoo.

sobrang aga pa pero ang dami na nyang pinoproblema. nanlulumo na sya sa lahat ng possibilities na iniisip nya. dagdag pa na medyo nagkainisan sila ni jongin kanina sa chat. _hay nako._ isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo.

pakatok na sana sya sa pinto nila jongin nang biglang may malakas na iyak na nanggaling sa loob ng bahay nila jongin. napa-kunot noo si kyungsoo habang prino-process ang nangyayari. nevertheless, kumatok pa rin sya. still confused sa palahaw na naririnig nya.

ang _tagal_ mag-bukas ng pinto, nakakailang katok na si kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin sya pinagbubuksan. kinuha ni kyungso ang phone nya para tawagan sana si jongin nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. tumambad sa kanya ang isang jongin na may dalang avent na feeding bottle sa kaliwang kamay, gunting sa kanang kamay, may bimpong nakasabit sa balikat, pawisan ang noo at leeg—basically sobrang _haggard _ng nobyo nya.

“anong—“ kyungsoo was cut off by a shriek sound. it was a sound of a crying baby. kyungsoo pieced everything together and looked at jongin with wide eyes.

“bago mo isipin na may anak ako sa labas, you’re wrong.” jongin said almost flatly. expressionless ang mukha nito. ngumuso si kyungsoo kasi hindi naman yun yung in-assume nya. ganon ba sya kababaw para kay jongin? ganon ba sya ka-petty mag-isip?

“si ronron yun, alam ko.” kyungsoo muttered. napayuko na lang sya at pinaglaruan ang mga daliri. it's gonna be a bad day for the both of them, kyungsoo knew it. sana hindi na lang nya sinungitan si jongin kaninang umaga, sana hindi na lang sya nag-reklamo sa nobyo. bakit ang _pangit_ ng araw na ‘to? gusto lang naman ni kyungsoo ng yakap, ng comfort mula kay jongin, ng isang _it will be alright_ from the older. gusto lang naman makasigurado ni kyungsoo na magiging okay ang lahat, ang mga susunod na araw, ang pag-amin nila. pero mukhang malabo.

kyungsoo managed to speak again, “galit ka pa ba?” the younger whispered as he glanced at jongin. hindi sya sinagot ni jongin, he just stepped aside, jerked his head, asked him to come inside already. hindi siguro sya narinig.

nakita nya si ronron na nakahiga sa sofa nila jongin, may bolster pillow sa magkabilang gilid nito at panay pa rin ang iyak. kyungsoo whimpered to himself. he must be hungry, kaya rin may hawak si jongin na feeding bottle. sa sahig naman, nag-kalat ang mga papel, manila papers, cartolina at iba’t ibang kulang ng construction papers. pati mga ballpen at pentel pen nasa sahig. nilingon nya si jongin na nag-sasara ng pinto. _urgent nga ito_, kyungsoo, bilang insensitive at somehow selfish na boyfriend, ignored the fact na kailangan nga talaga ni jongin ng tulong. he sighed heavily.

lumakad sya papunta kay jongin at kinuha ang feeding bottle, “ako na magpapadede, maligo ka na.” kyungsoo nodded to usher him. he watched jongin’s face softens and suppressed a blooming smile, “kaya mo?” hinampas ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin sabay irap.

“oo, parang tanga. ano akala mo sakin, di marunong?” just like that, balik na ulit sila ni jongin sa dati. alam nyang wala na ang inis ng boyfriend sa kanya pero syempre kailangan pa rin ng proper apology.

bumalik sya sa living room at humiga sa tabi ni ronron since kasya naman sila, he propped his elbow and rest his head on his palm before feeding ronron. gutom na gutom ang pamangkin ni jongin, sobrang lakas ng higop sa dede nito. lahi siguro talaga ng mga kim ang pagiging _magaling_ sumipsip. that explains kung bakit magaling kumain si jongin…ng kuhol ha!

anyway, bakit kaya nandito si ronron? bakit kaya iniwan sya kay jongin?

“ronron, nasan ang mommy mo?” kyungsoo singsonged. ronron blinked sleepily, naduduling na ito sa antok kaya naman tinakpan ni kyungsoo ang mga mata nito for a while para tuluyan nang makatulog. panay pa rin ang dede nito, kada sipsip lumalabas ang dimple. sobrang cute. kyungsoo squealed at hindi napigilan na tusukin ang matabang pisngi nito ng ilang ulit. tumawa si kyungsoo nung nag-whine si ronron at dumilat nang kaunti. tinapik-tapik ni kyungsoo ang thigh ni ronron para makatulog ulit.

mga kalahating oras din silang ganito ni ronron, hindi pa mahimbing ang tulog nito. laging nagugulat at nagigising sa pailan-ilang motor na dumadaan. nangangawit na rin si kyungsoo sa pwesto nila pati ang kamay nito na nakahawak sa bottle. kinuha nya yung bolster at ipinatong sa armrest, ginawa nyang unan kasi ngalay na talaga yung kamay nya.

di na rin namalayan ni kyungsoo na napipikit na din sya habang hinihintay maubos ni ronron ang gatas nya. kumalma na ang pag-sipsip nito, indication na mahimbing na rin ang tulog nito kahit papaano. pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang antok dahil baka mamaya hangin na lang pala dinedede ni ronron, kasalanan nya pa kapag nagkakabag ito. isang mata na lang ang nakadilat kay kyungsoo. and then suddenly may may malamig na kamay ang yumakap sa kanya. kyungsoo jolted, napadilat sya bigla at tinignan ang salarin. he whined at the man behind him. ang gago nakatawa pa at bumulong ng _sorry_.

nakaupo ito sa sahig at halatang bagong paligo, amoy henno de pravia, may nakasabit na putting tuwalya sa batok nito, topless pa si gago. hindi na lang nya pinansin ito at pinanood ulit si ronron dumede. naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang pagpatong ng mukha ni jongin sa braso nya. ang init-init pero nakikisiksik sya sa kanila ni ronron. ang kaninang kamay na nakayakap kay kyungsoo ay naglakbay papunta sa hita nya. malamig pa rin ang kamay ni jongin habang pinipiga nito ang hita ni kyungsoo. kyungsoo shivered. napasinghap si kyungsoo nang sinimulan syang patakan ng halik ni jongin magmula sa braso nya, sa balikat nya, sa leeg nya at sa pisngi.

“ginagawa mo dyan, hoy.” bulong ni kyungsoo. nag-iinit ang pisngi nya kaya alam nyang namumula na sya agad. nilingon nya si jongin nang bahagya. sinalubong ni jongin ang tingin ni kyungsoo. he was wiggling his eyebrows playfully and started stroking kyungsoo’s thighs suggestively at naeskandalo sya. “jongin!” he exclaimed pero mahina lang. gusto nyang sikuhin si jongin pero di nya magawa dahil sa komplikadong pwesto nila ni ronron.

“joke lang,” tumawa si jongin sabay baon ng mukha nito sa leeg ni kyungsoo. he inhaled na parang inaamoy-amoy si kyungsoo.”nag-lalambing lang ako. sorry kanina.” muffled na pagkakasabi nito. ubos na yung gatas ni ronron kaya tinanggal na nya, natawa si kyungsoo habang pinapanood na sumipsip si ronron kahit naalis na nya yung feeding bottle. mana talaga to sa tito jongin nya eh. pinalitan na lang nya ng pacifier.

kyungsoo put the bottle away and with his now free hands, he took jongin’s hand resting on his thighs and intertwined their fingers. mahigpit na kumapit pabalik si jongin. he pressed light kisses on jongin’s hand and fingers before whispering, “wala yun, by.”

“nag-panic lang talaga ‘ko. ang dami kong ginagawa tapos biglang dadating sila ate, gustong iwan si ronron kasi ipapasyal daw nila si rahee,” daing ni jongin. he pulled away from kyungsoo’s neck at saka ipinatong ulit ang mukha sa braso ni kyungsoo. “eh wala si ina, kakaalis lang. kaya ko naman alagaan si ronron eh, kaso sumabay lang talaga ‘tong reporting ko.” kyungsoo hummed as he shifted. tumihaya sya at bumaling kay jongin, hawak-hawak pa rin ang kamay ng nobyo. “ikaw lang una kong naisip. sorry kung naistorbo ko tulog mo.” jongin said sadly, parang kumirot ang puso ni kyungsoo. sobrang inosente ng mukha ni jongin habang humihingi ng sorry despite of his age. paano nya nagawang sungitin si jongin kanina? he was probably having a hard time earlier, kaya din siguro ito hindi nakareply sa kanya. naimagine nya si jongin na nag-papanic sa bawat iyak ni ronron, si jongin na hindi alam ang gagawin at uunahin, kung mag-gugupit ba o ipaghehele ang pamangkin. kyungsoo was indeed a selfish person.

“ako dapat ang mag-sorry sayo, napaka makasarili ko.” kyungsoo said, kissing the back of jongin’s palm again. he even lifted himself from the sofa and kissed jongin’s forehead. 

“eh ganon talaga, minsan we tend to put ourselves first bago ang iba,” jongin smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “ako rin naman eh, selfish, when I told you to come quickly kahit alam kong puyat at natutulog ka pa. that makes two of us.” kyungsoo smiled back. inialis nya ang tuwalyang basa na nakabalabal sa batok ni jongin at nilaglag sa sahig, hinigit nya ang batok ni jongin at niyakap nang mahigpit. jongin buried his face on kyungsoo’s chest.

it was the small things like this kyungsoo treasured the most. ang mga tahimik at maiinit nilang yakapan, paghinga lang ng bawat isa ang naririnig, habang tumatagal humihigpit ang kapit nila sa isa’t isa. sana…_sana_ hindi sila magbago, sana kahit lumalaki na ang mundo nila outside their relationship, ganito pa rin sila ni jongin. pabigat na nang pabigat ang mga responsibilidad ni jongin hindi lang sa sarili, kundi sa pag-aaral pati na rin sa pamilya nito. kung mangyari man na dumating sa point na nasa adulting stage na si jongin, makasingit pa kaya si kyungsoo? kaya pa kaya syang isiksik ni jongin sa schedule nito? kaya pa kaya nilang humiga maghapon? kaya pa kaya nila yung ganito _lang_? yung walang ginagawa? yung magkayakap lang?

biglang sumikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. naalala nya ang mga tanong ng papa nya, ang makahulugang tingin ng mama nya. paano kapag ayaw ng papa nya kay jongin? paano kapag ayaw nila sa kung anong mayroon sila ni jongin ngayon? paano kung paghiwalayin sila? tapos pabor ang lola ni jongin? kasi simula una pa lang, matabang na ang pakikitungo nito sa kanya. it’s going to be a _win_ for ina kapag naghiwalay sila.

mapait na napangiti si kyungsoo and then he sniffled. ramdam nya ang pag-angat ng ulo ni jongin mula sa pagkakahiga sa dibdib nya.

“umiiyak ka ba, mahal?” kyungsoo blinked rapidly. _ahh, _he probably was going to cry dahil nanlalabo ang paningin nya. mabilis naman na umiling si kyungsoo. jongin squinted at him but let it go.

“bakit ‘mahal’? sanay si kyungsoo na ‘baby’ ang tawagin nila so he was confused kung bakit iba ang itinawag sa kanya ni jongin.

the latter shrugged. “bigla lang lumabas sa bibig ko. okay naman diba?” jongin flashed a boyish grin.

“ayoko, pang mag-asawa yun eh.” ngumuso si kyungsoo at umiling.

“asawa naman talaga kita eh,” jongin raised his eyebrows at tumingin kay ronron, “tapos ayun yung anak natin.” tinuro nya si ronron na mahimbing na natutulog at saka tumawa. sinundot nito ang baba ng pamangkin ng ilang beses. kitang-kita ni kyungsoo kung gaano kasabik si jongin sa bata, kung gaano nagniningning ang mata nito habang kinukulit ang pamangkin na natutulog. kaya siguro masaya ito sa course na kinuha nya, eduk, kasi masaya sya kapag mga bata kasama nya, kasi kinaaaliwan sya ng mga bata kahit mukha syang masungit.

kyungsoo formed a smile while watching his lover then turned his gaze at the small human being beside him. nagugulat si ronron sa bawat sundot na ginagawa ni jongin, ligayang-ligaya naman yung isa. pinitik ni kyungsoo ang pisngi ni jongin para patigilin sa kakaistorbo sa pamangkin. “huwag mo gisingin, by. totoyoin yan, sige ka.” jongin leaned forward to kiss ronron’s cheeks. kyungsoo cooed.

magc-comment sana sya kung gaano ka sweet na tito si jongin pero hindi sya nakapagsalita. right after kissing ronron, jongin swerved to kyungsoo’s way and found his lips. smack lang pero paulit-ulit, maraming beses. kyungsoo circled his arms around jongin’s nape. jongin was emitting a sound na parang nanggigigil kay kyungsoo. he can feel the way jongin’s lips stretched into a smile. after countless of kisses, humiwalay ang nobyo nya.

“mahal na mahal kita. sana tandaan mo palagi.” jongin said. kyungsoo ‘s heart swelled, filled with so much contentment and satisfaction, with warmth and assurance provided by his lover, jongin.

\----

nananghalian sila ni jongin sa living room. yung center table ang ginawa nilang hapagkainan. ininit ni jongin ang natirang adobo kagabi, niluto daw yun ni ina.

ayaw paawat at tuloy pa rin sa paggugupit si jongin kaya naman nag-request ito sa kanya.

"baby, subuan mo ko." pumayag naman agad si kyungsoo para mapabilis ang ginagawa ni jongin. malamang masakit na ang likod nito kaya inintindi na lang din ni kyungsoo.

panay rin ang yakap ni jongin sa kanya, kahit kanina pa nung bago sila kumain. nagpapalambing. pinagbibigyan na lang ni kyungsoo kasi minsan lang maging ganito ang nobyo nya. madalas sya ang laging nanghihingi ng atensyon.

umingit si ronron after quite some time. buti na lang at patapos na sila kumain ni jongin. agad inilapag ni kyungsoo ang kutsatang hawak at saka tinapik-tapik si ronron sa may bandang hita. "sleep ka pa." kyungsoo whispered. he hummed a certain song. agad namang bumalik sa himbing ang tulog ni ronron.

when he turned around, nililigpit na ni jongin ang lahat ng pinagkainan nila. tumulong na lang din si kyungsoo, sabay silang nagpunta sa kusina bitbit lahat ng mga gamit na plato. walang silang balak maghugas ng pinggan kaya nilagay na lang nila sa lababo lahat.

agad silang bumalik sa living room dahil walang bantay ang pamangkin ni jongin.

"ayos ka lang, baby?" biglang tanong ni jongin. umupo si kyungsoo sa sofa, sa may paanan ni ronron. he hummed in response with a vigorous nod.

bumalik sa paggugupit at pagsusulat si jongin. si kyungsoo naman nagf-facebook lang. nagulat si kyungsoo nang tumalsik ang pacifier ni ronron. mas nagulat sya kasi gising na pala ito. hindi man lang umiyak. natawa si kyungsoo kasi sumisipsip ulit si ronron kahit wala namang patupat na subo.

"huuuuy, gising ka naaaaaa." kyungsoo singsonged. he nuzzled his face on ronron's tummy and sniffed his natural scent. amoy baby, amoy pulbos, amoy zwitsal. ronron grabbed kyungsoo's hair at saka hinila. kyungsoo laughed kasi pinipilit isubo ni ronron ang buhok nya.

kyungsoo removed ronron's hand gently, let him have his thumb instead. mahigpit ang kapit nito at gusto talaga isubo.

"hindi pwede ronron. mag-pacifier ka na lang, hm?" bulong ni kyungsoo. malambing ang tono nito habang kinakausap ang sanggol. ronron surprisingly babbled back at him na tila ba nakikipag-usap. ronron kept cooing and doing a grabby hands, trying to reach for his face. after quite some time, nag-umpisang maging malikot si ronron, he was trying to shift here and there. gusto niyang dumapa kaso maliit ang space ng sofa. hindi ito maka-tagilid nang husto. ronron was frustrated already. imbes na makadapa, nasisiksik lang sya sa sandalan. nagsimula itong umingit, kyungsoo calmed him down.

"baby, hindi makadapa si ronron. lipat kami sa kwarto mo?" lumingin si jongin sa kanila at saka tumango. binuhat ni kyungsoo ang pamangkin ni jongin, bitbit nya din ang small bag nito na naglalaman ng gamit ng baby.

he marched his way inside jongin's room, hinayaan nyang bukas ang pinto. nilapag nya si ronron nang dahan-dahan sa kama and even smiled at the baby. kyungsoo jumped on the bed, hinarangan nyang unan ang gilid ni ronron para safe, pumwesto sa left side si kyungsoo, katapat nya ang bukas na pintuan.

ronron started to shift, ilang beses itong nag-try tumagilid, umiiyak kapag hindi successful. natatawa na lang si kyungsoo, sobrang bugnutin naman nitong pamangkin ni jongin.

after few tries naman, nakadapa na ito. panay ang linga ni ronron, naninibago siguro sa lugar. nahuhuli minsan ni kyungsoo na ngumingiti ito. kyungsoo squealed kasi ang cute ng ngiti ni ronron. lumalabas ang dimple tapos lalong sumisingkit ang mata. kyungsoo planted a light kiss on his head. ang tagal nilang ganon ni ronron until umiyak ito. jongin appeared on the door frame para tignan kung bakit umiiyak. tumingin ito sa wall clock sa kwarto nya.

"baka nagugutom, init ko lang yung gatas, by." jongin said. pagbalik nito, may bibit na namang avent na bote tapos bib. inihiga ni jongin ng maayos si ronron at saka pinadede. the latter also climbed on the bed and lay down, still holding the bottle for ronron. parehas silang naka-fetal position ni jongin, nasa gitna nila ang dumededeng si ronron.

out of nowhere, kyungsoo asked, "matatapos ka na?" he looked at his boyfriend.

"konti na lang. bukas ko na itutuloy. sakit na ng likod ko." jongin jutted his lower lip. the younger nodded in response. sabay silang tumingin kay ronron na inaantok na naman.

“tulog tayo? kanina ka pang umaga gumagawa eh.” kyungsoo suggested. he gave jongin small smile afterwards. jongin looked at him intently and nodded a little. tumaas ang kilay nito for some reason and kyungsoo felt intimidated. iba pa rin talaga ang epekto ni jongin sa kanya.

"paisa muna." jongin was giving him that look. kyungsoo couldn't put in words how sexy jongin was. nakataas pa rin ang kilay nito na may bahagyang ngisi sa mga labi. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang pamumula ng sariling pisngi. pagka-ganitong nasa mood si jongin, napakalakas ng loob magbulalas ng kung ano-ano. minsan in a cute way, tipong hindi matanggihan ni kyungsoo. madalas may pagka-dominant ang dating, yun bang parang wala sya choice kundi sumunod.

tumingin muna si kyungsoo kay ronron na dumedede and bit his lips. he was half way from finishing his milk, eyes fluttering heavily. and then tumingin sya kay jongin.

"pagkatapos ni ronron." kyungsoo said while nodding. ramdam pa rin ang init ng pisngi nya.

he scooted closer to the small human being. kyungsoo started humming to lull ronron to sleep. effective naman dahil mahimbing agad ang tulog nito, tumigil na rin sa pagsipsip although may konting laman pa yung bote. jongin took the bottle away at ipinatong ito sa katabing table bago takpan. jongin crossed the small space between them, basically hinakbangan si ronron carefully. kumuha ng isang unan si jongin at hinarang sa gilid ni ronron sakaling maglikot ito habang tulog.

kyungsoo shifted a little, lay down on his back, waited for jongin's next move.

pumaibabaw sa kanya ang nobyo, nakatukod ang siko nito sa kama, iniiwasang madaganan si kyungsoo. binigyan sya nito ng isa halik sa noo bago umayos ng pwesto. kyungsoo snaked his arms around jongin's nape, pulling down the latter for a proper kiss.

isang ungol at malalim na halik ang tinugon ni jongin sa kanya, ang isang kamay nito ay naglakbay sa bewang pababa sa hita nya. for quite some time, walang ginawa si jongin kundi ang halikan sya at himasin ang hita nya. napapaungol si kyungsoo kapag napapadiin ang pagpisil ni jongin sa kanya, kapag napapakagat si jongin sa labi nya, kapag napapabaon ang mga kuko nito sa hita nya.

kyungsoo needed a support so he took a handful of jongin's hair, lightly gripped it whenever jongin did something wantonly.

lumayo si jongin nang bahagya at huminga ng malalim. namumula at kumikinang ang mga labi nito. kyungsoo chuckled at the puffiness of jongin's lips. nakaramdam ng gigil si kyugsoo so he lifted himself, catching jongin's lip between his teeth. he started flicking his tongue against the latter's restrained lip. he received a deep groan from his lover.

matagal bago humiwalay si kyungsoo, nakailang sipsip din nya sa labi ni jongin bago humiga ulit.

"hindi ko pa rin alam kung bakit di mo masipsip yung kuhol." jongin said amusedly while touching his own lips. pareho silang natawa sa remark ni jongin pero mukhang napalakas yata dahil nagulantang si ronron sa pagtulog. bigla nitong tinaas ang kamay tapos umingit. kyungsoo panicked kaya bumangon sya nang kaunti para tapikin ang sanggol, good thing naagapan agad. humiga ulit si kyungsoo once na makatulog ulit ang baby.

biglang ngumisi si jongin sa kanya tapos bumulong, "puta, para tayong mag-asawa tapos first time ulit ma-solo ang isa't isa." natawa si kyungsoo. ang domestic. sobrang domestic. nilapat ni kyungsoo ang kamay nya sa mukha ni jongin, gently rubbing his thumb on the latter's cheek. he sighed contentedly.

"i love you," bulong nya kay jongin bago yumakap sa binata. he even wrapped his leg around jongin's waist and clung onto him tightly. jongin's huge hand flew to his thigh, caressing and kneeding a little bit harder, a little bit sensual. bumaba ang kamay ni jongin sa pwet ni kyungsoo. he groaned bago panggigilan ang matambok na pwet nya. jongin squeezed his ass at alam ni kyungsoo na bumakat ang kamay ni jongin sa sobrang higpit at gigil ni jongin.

“baby!" kyungsoo yelped. napaigtad sya and it was a wrong reflex. he accidentally thrusted upward. he was so worried na baka hindi na naman sila makapagpigil tapos katabi pa nila si ronron oh my god.

hinawakan na lang ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin na kasalukuyang nilalamas ang pwet nya enthusiastically.

"baby, katabi natin pamangkin mo," kyungsoo said it in a whine, pilit hinihila ang kamay ng nobyo. "mahiya ka nga." dagdag pa ni kyungsoo. natawa bigla si jongin. iniangat nito ang ulo at saka lumingon sa sanggol. sakto naman na nakangiti si ronron habang tulog, nakalabas pa yung dimple. sabay silang nag-coo ni jongin tapos nagkatinginan nalang sila. they laughed wholeheartedly. cheeks were flushing, foreheads were bumping, shoulders were shaking.

"sorry, nadala lang." jongin apologized bago hawakan ang kamay ni kyungsoo na kanina pa humihila sa kanya.

"sabi mo nga, it sometimes happens," ngumuso si kyungsoo, asking for a kiss. jongin pressed a quick one. "hayaan mo, babawi ako." kyungsoo said with a promising tone. "let's take a nap?" jongin agreed quickly.

umalis ito sa ibabaw ni kyungsoo at bumalik sa dating pwesto. nasa gitna na ulit nila si ronron na walang kamalay-malay. na-guilty tuloy si kyungsoo. he leaned closer, wanting to give ronron butterfly kisses on his temple only to bump his head against jongin's.

he leaned closer, wanting to give ronron quick peck on his temple only to bump his head against jongin's.

he looked up, he saw his lover hovering over the baby. turns out they both wanted to kiss ronron. and they did.

\----

nagising si kyungsoo sa matinis na hagikgik ni ronron at sa malalim na boses ni jongin, kasunond nito ang tunog na nanggagaling sa raspberry kisses na ginagawa ni jongin sa pamangkin.

kyungsoo shifted from his position. kinusot-kusot nya ang mga mata nya at nag-stretch. he fluttered his eyes and searched for jongin.

nakita nya ang nobyo na nakasandal sa head board, his knees were bent at nakaupo si ronron sa tuhod nya. firm ang pagkakahawak ni jongin sa pamangkin. one of his hands was supporting ronron's back. malikot at sobrang energetic nito ngayon kaya may tendency na lumiyad ito kapag tumatawa.

hindi pa sya napapansin ni jongin, he was so focused at making his nephew laugh. tumulo ang laway ni ronron kakatawa. jongin laughed at him at pinunasan agad ang chin nito. "enough na, raeon. kakabagin ka nyan. wala tayong manzanilla." jongin chuckled lowly. hinimas-himas nito ang tummy ni ronron as well as his back, trying to calm the baby down.

kyungsoo remained unnoticed tho. wala pa rin kamalay-malay si jongin na gising na sya. he has the urge to whine for the lack of attention but then again, ayaw nyang alisin ang kaligayahan ng nobyo. hinayaan nya si jongin na i-savor ang oras kasama ang pamangkin. minsan lang ito dumalaw, minsan lang ito maalagaan ni jongin and the latter was so eager to make it up for him.

kyungsoo smiled against the pillow thinking na magiging mabuting ama si jongin sa mga anak nito.

and the he _stopped_.

kyungsoo stopped and mentally gasped.

_anak. _

_mga anak. _

sumikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. _anak._

una pa lang, kayang kaya ni kyungsoo ibigay ang lahat kay jongin mapasaya lang ang binata. pero anak? mga anak? that was something na hindi kayang ibigay ni kyungsoo kay jongin.

at it was scaring him to the maximum level.

parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si kyungsoo. kasama noon ang lahat ng insekyuridad na nararamdaman nya at the very moment. lahat ng takot, lahat ng pag-aalinlangan, lahat ng kaba, lahat ng posibilidad, lahat ng duda. it was hitting him all at once.

hindi nya kayang bigyan ng anak si jongin.

napatingin si kyungsoo kay jongin na kalong-kalong na si ronron habang pinapadede. he was looking down at the baby with loving eyes, gentle gaze, small smile. and it's breaking kyungsoo's heart. it's tearing him into pieces. isa itong masakit na sampal kay kyungsoo. sobrang sakit. may kumawalang luha sa mata ni kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay jongin.

_you will never be enough_. dikta ng isip nya. he will never be enough for jongin.

he watched jongin slowly lifting his gaze. agad binaon ni kyungsoo ang mukha para itago ang luha nya. he sniffled one last time before looking at jongin.

nakakunot ang noo nito. halatang nagtataka sa ginawa ni kyungsoo. alam nyang namumula ang mata nya sa pag-iyak pero naglakas-loob syang tignan si jongin straight in the eyes. pinilit nyang ngumiti kahit sobrang sakit makita si jongin na may kalong na bata.

"kyungsoo, umiiyak ka ba?" jongin asked softly, carefully. ngingiti sana si kyungsoo pero naunahan sya ng insecurites at bitterness. imbes na ngiti, he thinned his lips, trying to suppress the sob that was about to escape.

jongin _panicked_. it can be seen in his brown eyes. he balanced ronron with his one arm, the other was reaching for kyungsoo.

"baby, ano..." jongin asked, voice laced with worry. mabilis na gumapang si kyungsoo papunta sa nobyo nya, yumakap sya kay jongin, mahigpit na mahigpit. isang hikbi, dalawang hikbi, tatlong hikbi hanggang sa nagtuloy-tuloy ito at naging mahinang iyak.

habang kalong ni jongin ang pamangkin, nakayakap ang isa niyong braso sa maliit na katawan ni kyungsoo.

"baby, ano? bakit?" pilit syang sinisilip ni jongin pero binaon lang lalo ni kyungsoo ang mukha nya leeg ng nobyo.

"by...natatakot ako. ano ba nangyayari sayo?" jongin whispered in his ear. nanginginig ang boses nito, may halong takot at pag-aalala. mas lalo lang naiyak si kyungsoo.

the bitterness was still there. lahat ng uncertainty ni kyungsoo--simula sa patagong relasyon, sa lola ni jongin, sa pagiging unable nya to bear a child--it was coming to him like an avalanche, like a flash flood, like a nightmare. all of it was haunting him and he couldn't breathe.

and then there's jongin's warmth, jongin's light kisses, jongin's embrace. he tried to breathe, slowly, steadily. he lifted his head, rested his chin on jongin's shoulder blade and then breathe again, deeply. ramdam nya ang paulit-ulit na halik ni jongin sa sentido nya at nakatulong iyon sa pagkalma nya.

"ready ka na mag-salita?" suminghot si kyungsoo bago sumagot. lumuwag ang yakap ni jongin sa katawan nya at akmang lalayo. nag-panic si kyungsoo sa ginawa na iyon ni jongin kaya yumakap sya nang mahigpit sa nobyo.

"wag mo ko bitawan, _please_. jongin...please. yakap..." he whined. it sounded so childish but damned it. walang childish sa taong nilalamon ng insecurities.

"bababa ko lang si ronron, by. mabilis lang." kumalas nang bahagya si kyungsoo. jongin scooped ronron and put him gently on the bed, nilagyan nya ng bolster ang magkabilang gilid nito at pinasubo ang pacifier.

bumalik si jongin sa pwesto. kyungsoo straddled on his lap, iniaayos sya ni jongin at saka niyakap ulit. "kyungsoo..." tawag nito.

dahan-dahan syang inilayo ni jongin. nakayuko lang si kyungsoo, hindi nya kayang salubungin ang mga titig ni jongin. "biglang ka na lang umiyak. bakit? kyungsoo..." jongin cupped his cheeks with both hands. kyungsoo slowly lifted his gaze. tumambad sa kanya ang nag-aalalang hitsura ni jongin. "tingin sakin, please..."

jongin caressed his cheeks. mainit ang palad nito kaya naman napa-buntong hininga si kyungsoo.

"hindi ako manghuhula, bab---"

"kung sakali man na iwanan mo 'ko, please jongin, wag mo idahilan sakin na hindi kita mabibigyan ng anak. i can't---" bulalas ni kyungsoo. he bit his lips after saying what he just said. he watched jongin's face morphed from emotions to emotions.

"fuck, kyungsoo," jongin hissed, he was gritting his teeth but not in a scary way. "that's what you've been thinking all this time? iyon ang dahilan kung bakit ka umiiyak?" may halong amusement sa boses ni jongin pero mas nangingibabaw ang tono nito na para bang hindi makapaniwala.

kyungsoo nodded.

"baby, tingin sakin. come on..." jongin held his chin and made him look at his lover. "hindi naman anak ang habol ko sayo." jongin said it carefully. mabagal ang pagkakasabi nito tila pilit pinapaintindi kay kyungsoo.

"h-have you seen yourself with raeon?"

"no, but---"

"jongin, you don't understand..." kyungsoo muttered. he bowed his head and started fiddling his fingers, he then heard jongin breathed out a sigh.

"i mean---sooner or later, gugustuhin mo magka-anak, magkaroon ng pamilya, and jongin, hindi ko mabibigay sa'yo yun. i ca---"

"stop thinking about the future. ito muna, yung _ngayon_ muna. yung kung ano'ng meron tayo ngayon," jongin emphasised each word. "kyungsoo, if you will keep on jumping to conclusions, mag-ooverthink ka lang. you will keep on hurting yourself. at ayokong dumating ang araw na mai-insecure ka sa sarili mo."

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang sincerity ng nobyo at somehow, nararamdaman nya ang assurance na binibigay nito sa kanya. jongin continued after few beats.

"ikaw ang gusto ko ngayon, at sa mga susunod na araw na dadating. _ikaw lang_." jongin took his hands, laced their fingers and held it tightly, pressing kisses on his knuckles and kyungsoo...kyungsoo was feeling elated with jongin's words, with jongin's kisses, with jongin's love.

"raeon...raeon was just so precious to me, alam mo yan." the older muttered against the back of kyungsoo's palm. the latter nodded, leaning forward to rest his small frame against jongin’s huge one.

he felt jongin hugging him back, resting his cheek on top of kyungsoo’s head. “huwag ka na umiyak… ayokong nakikitang umiiyak ka tapos ako ang dahilan. tahan na, okay?” jongin rubbed his back and embraced him even tighter. “sorry. sorry kung ang daming flaws ng relationship natin but please, trust me. i want you to trust me. kung… kung iniisip mong hindi ka sapat, fuck that idea, you are _more_ than what i bargained. you are worth the risk.”

kyungsoo whined at the tears betraying him, tuloy pa rin ang daloy ng luha nya pababa sa pisngi nya. hindi nya lang talaga mapigilan umiyak dahil sa mga sinasabi ni jongin.

“alam kong una pa lang, duda ka na sa kung ano’ng meron tayo pero ang layo na ng narating natin kyungsoo. don’t you think it’s too late to doubt our feelings?”

napaisip si kyungsoo. mag-iisang taon na sila ni jongin pero hanggang ngayon, puno pa rin sya ng pangamba. siguro nga tama si jongin, siguro nga hindi na dapat sya nagdadalawang-isip. isang impit ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo sabay lay okay jongin. basa na ang t-shirt nito dahil sa luha at pawis ni kyungsoo. he tapped the wet part and apologetically looked at jongin. isang ngiti ang binigay nito sa kanya.

“salamat sa pagpapaalala na mahal mo ko, lalo na sa kalagitnaan ng pagdududa ko. sorry… sorry kung ganito ako palagi.”

“para ano pa’t boyfriend mo ko kung assurance lang hindi ko maibigay sa’yo?” jongin gave him a peck on his forehead and then squeezed his hand. “i love you. ikaw lang ang baby na gusto ko.” the older cupped his face, leaned closer for a proper kiss. kyungsoo kissed him back before bumping their foreheads, he gave jongin an eskimo kiss and mouthed at his friend, soul companion, and lover.

“i love you, kim.”

jongin heard it loud and clear, kyungsoo was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi talaga ako satisfied sa chapter na to huhuhu pakiramdam ko, kulang na kulang sa feelings. let me know your thoughts huhuhu  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	4. kwentong lasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iba talaga kapag naghalo ang alak at selos. 
> 
> warning: explicit content :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pasensya na, napatagal ang chapter 4. alam nyo naman, nag-board exam si badeng, ayun, ubos brain cells. 
> 
> ayoko i-post 'to kasi nga may explicit content. bilang pagbawi, nilagyan ko nalang ng fluff sa dulo. there are some words na kailangan talagang isulat sa tagalog, kung hindi ka comfortable, huwag mo na basahin. abangan mo nalang ang chapter 5. 
> 
> sorry sa errors. also, thank you ulit kay miss r. alam mo yan! ikaw ang lakas ko dito haha. 
> 
> happy reading, mga ka-sana all!

hindi alam ni jongin kung _paano_ sila nakauwi ni kyungsoo.

they were not _that_ lasing pero they were more than tipsy. in between. basta alam nila pareho na umiikot ang paningin nila sa kada galaw na gagawin nila.

hirap na hirap sila parehong bumaba sa tricycle, muntik pa yata masubsob si kyungsoo sa kalsada pero tawa lang ang ginawa nito. jongin fished out his wallet inside his fanny pack at dumukot ng singkwenta.

“ayos na ba yan, boss?” tanong nya sa driver. gumewang sa kintatayuan si jongin nang kumapit si kyungsoo sa kanya. sinandal nito ang noo sa balikat nya at muntik na bumuwal si jongin. nawawala ang balance nya kapag lasing. he felt lightheaded pero pinilit nyang magpakatino habang kinakausap pa ang tricycle driver.

“okay na ‘to. salamat.” nagtanguan lang sila nung driver bago ito humarurot palayo.

jongin snaked his arms around kyungsoo’s waist at pinilit itong mag-lakad papasok sa bahay nila jongin. buti na lang wala si ina ngayong gabi at hindi nito mawi-witness kung gaano sila ka-wasted ni kyungsoo.

sinipa ni jongin pasarado ang pinto sabay lock sa doorknob. he jerked his shoulder kung saan naka sandal si kyungsoo kaya naman umangat ang ulo nito. “ano?” kyungsoo slurred. mapungas ang mga mata at namamaga ang labi. “di ko maramdaman labi ko, baby. ano ginawa mo sakin?” kyungsoo mumbled. jongin knew na may tama talaga si kyungsoo when he couldn’t feel his lips anymore.

natawa si jongin kasi puffy nga ang labi nito. “lakas mo humalik eh.” sabi ni jongin na may ngisi sa labi. naalala nya ang momol nila ni kyungsoo sa tricycle kanina. halos kumandong na ito kay jongin habang byahe. kung saan-saan na rin napunta ang kamay nito at hanggang ngayon, nagli-linger pa rin ang init ng palad ni kyungsoo sa katawan ni jongin.

the latter looked at his boyfriend na pilit iminumulat ang mata kahit hazy na ang paningin. jongin had the urge to give him a quick peck on his lips so he did. kyungsoo mewled softly, he pulled away from jongin’s kiss. “halik naman nang halik to.” reklamo ni kyungsoo habang tinutulak palayo ang mukha ni jongin.

“sino ba ‘tong sabik kanina sa tricycle?” hamon ni jongin. kahit naman lasing sila nasa huwisyo pa rin sila, alam pa rin nila ang sinasabi nila. sadyang hilo lang sila. ang dami ring nainom ni jongin na redhorse, nakailang bote rin ng smirnoff si kyungsoo kaya hindi malabong tinamaan nga sila ng alak.

“hoy, sino naunang bumulong ng kung ano-ano?” kyungsoo gave him a punch on his stomach, mahina lang dahil wala talagang lakas si kyungsoo.

“eh ano ba binubulong ko?” jongin raised his brows when he looked down at kyungsoo, taunting him to repeat everything he said. jongin took his boyfriend’s fist and unclenched it, filling the gaps between kyungsoo’s fingers with his.

“nagd-dirty talk kang bwisit ka.” kyungsoo huffed at him. huling-huli ni jongin kung paano namula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo, proof how jongin affect kyungsoo just by his words or maybe it’s the alcohol. jongin can’t tell.

“ano nga sinasabi ko?” a smirk was plastered on jongin’s lips, dahilan ng sobrang pamumula ni kyungsoo lalo. kyungsoo opened his mouth, about to say something but closed it immediately. kumunot ang noo nito, naiinis kay jongin.

“you said—sabi mo...sabi mo hahalikan mo…” kyungsoo stopped speaking halfway, caught him gulping before continuing, “hahalikan mo ko sa leeg, pababa sa balikat, pababa sa dibdib tap—tapos…” nauutal si kyungsoo habang nagsasalita, ramdam ni jongin ang kaba nito dahil hindi rin mapakali ang mata ni kyungsoo, hindi ito makatingin sa kanya ng deretcho. “fuck you, im not gonna say it. ang bastos mo, jongin.” napahalakhak si jongin nang itulak sya ni kyungsoo palayo, still having flushed cheeks and knitted brows.

“you moaned, remember?” jongin glanced at him with a cocky smile before disappearing to his room. alam nyang sinundan sya ni kyungsoo, especially when the latter closed and locked the door.

“yeah, kasi panay himas mo sa hita ko.” kyungsoo was walking unsteadily papunta sa banyo, he must be dizzy with all the booze they drank. “and you kept pushing your hands inside my shirt, ano sa tingin mo gagawin ko? i'm not manhid, by.” kyungsoo muttered monotonously na para bang normal lang ang topic nila despite his pamumula. ang sober na kyungsoo ay hindi ito masasabi nang dire-diretcho, he will keep on pausing o kaya naman mahihiya magsalita but drunk kyungsoo was bolder, unfiltered, and feisty the same reason why kyungsoo was also responding to his dirty talks earlier.

just thinking about kyungsoo’s words excites jongin. he was half-hard inside his jeans. napapikit na lang si jongin sa nararamdam, he threw his head back only to lose his balance again kaya napaatras sya. hilong-hilo talaga sya.

jongin took an old shirt and wore it, tinatamad na syang maligo. maybe later, kapag nagising sya. he also shimmied his pants off dahil ang sikip na. matigas na si jongin at sagabal pa ang pantalon nya. he left his boxers on at halata ang boner nya but _who_ cares. they were both intoxicated with the alcohol, dizzy, dagdag pa yung mga dirty talks nila kanina. he jumped on the bed at saka inalala ang conversation nila.

_“yeah? bakit ka umuungol?” jongin hoarsely whispered in kyungsoo’s ear. nasa tricycle sila and they were feeling rebellious that time, wanting to do something careless, something stupid. nasa loob ng damit ni kyungsoo ang isang kamay ni jongin, panay ang sayaw ng mga daliri nito sa balat ni kyungsoo, tila minamapa ang bawat bahagi ng katawan nya. _

_kyungsoo gasped every time jongin brushed his fingers around his sensitive nipples. _

_“hng—ahh. please…hah.” jongin chuckled at the way kyungsoo looked at him. nagmamakaawa ang hitsura nito, nakabukas ang bibig na para bang hirap na hirap huminga. he kept arching his back, shoving his nips, asking jongin to just touch it already! _

_“ano, kyungsoo? sagot.” _

_“hawakan mo na, please, baby.” kyungsoo murmured with eyes filled with lust, with voice filled with desperation. _

_“hawak lang? god, kyungsoo, sisipsipin ko pa.” kyungsoo let out a long, guttural mo—_

isang unan ang tumama sa kanya. sapul sya sa mukha, _solid_!

agad nyang inalis ang unan at nakita nya si kyungsoo na nakatayo sa paanan ng kama. “ano na naman?” jongin said with an irritated voice. naputol ang kanyang pag-re-reminisce. nakataas ang kilay ni kyungsoo, hindi nya mabasa ang expression nito.

“tinitigasan ka ba dyan, ha?” diretchong sabi ni kyungsoo. he climbed on the bed at tumabi sa right side ni jongin. yung mukha ni kyungsoo, hindi makapaniwala. agad tumingin si jongin between his legs and _yes, hello little friend_, mas matigas na sya ngayon. tumingin sya kay kyungsoo na nakasandal sa headboard ng kama ni jongin.

“lasing ka pa ba, baby?” instead of answering, tinanong nya si kyungsoo pabalik. the latter shrugged his shoulders.

“konti, nahihilo pa ko, by.” ngumuso ito at saka kinusot ang mata. kyungsoo was blinking sleepily, amoy toothpaste na rin ito at halatang gusto na matulog.

“tara?” jongin gave him a knowing, suggestive look. kyungsoo stared at him for a while, still having that lustful eyes in him na kanina pa gustong-gusto hamunin ni jongin. ang tagal sumagot ni kyungsoo, malapit na sya magka-blue balls.

“baby, ano?” jongin said impatiently. nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin si kyungsoo sa mukha ni jongin at sa pagitan ng hita nito. his eyes were lazily blinking and jongin found it cute and attractive. lumalabas ang pagka-inosente ni kyungsoo sa hitsura nya ngayon.

“nasa mood ka ba?” kyungsoo asked. his gaze was fixed at jongin’s boner.

“hindi pa ba halata?” jongin rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue sabay bagsak ng likod sa headboard. pinasok nya ang kamay nya sa loob ng boxers nya and sighed deeply, “ako na nga lang.” jongin grabbed his shaft underneath his boxers using his left hand, he was thinking of pulling it out pero baka hindi comfortable si kyungsoo so he just do the deed inside his boxers.

jongin threw his head back, letting it rest against the headboard. he gripped the base of his cock and pumped it slowly, making him sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

ramdam nya ang pagkilos ni kyungsoo sa tabi nya. napaigtad na lang si jongin nang may dumampi sa leeg nya. kyungsoo was giving him a wet, sloppy kisses on his neck with an occasional tongue lapping across his skin. jongin shuddered at the new sensation he was feeling right now. sa bawat lapat ng labi ni kyungsoo, sa bawat pag-tama ng hininga nya sa balat ni jongin, sa bawat tunog ng pag-sipsip nito sa leeg ni jongin, kaakibat nito ang mas lalong pagtigas ni jongin. mas lalo lang syang ginanahan. 

he savored the feeling of kyungsoo’s lips, pumped his cock slowly, taking his time to savor every sensation he was feeling at that moment. kyungsoo took advantage of his exposed neck, nipping his skin, feasting on it. he still could feel kyungsoo’s breathing against him; it was uneven, unsteady, and staccato.

isang malalim at mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan ni jongin. “by…” he moaned under his breath. jongin tried to open his heavy eyelids and looked at the man beside him.

nilingon nya si kyungsoo. jongin gasped at the sight. or at the pre-cum oozing out of his cock, he was not sure. ang kamay ni kyungsoo ay nasa loob na rin ng sariling boxers, pinapaligaya ang sarili habang hinahalikan si jongin sa leeg.

_fuck._

“jongin…” ungol ni kyungsoo nang humiwalay ito nang bahagya. his voice was raspy. it became shaky when kyungsoo’s hand quickens its pace, stroking his own cock in a very frantic way. _fuck, it was a fucking sight._ jongin breathed.

“lapit ka na?” jongin managed to mumble as he slowed down. he gripped the base of his cock before dragging upwards to squeeze all the pre-cum.

tumango-tango si kyungsoo. tuluyan itong lumayo at sinalubong ang mga tingin ni jongin. he can’t help but noticed the red tint on his cheeks, the swollen, glistening lips. nakabukas nang bahagya ang bibig nito, paminsan-minsang napapapikit kapag nasasarapan.

he watched kyungsoo thrusting upward, meeting his own hand. he was emitting a wanton moan jongin has never heard before, even when they were making out. isa na namang _first time_ sa relasyon nila and it was making him really aroused and hard and he’s leaking again. _putangina._

tinuloy ni jongin ang pagpapaligaya sa sarili, spreading all the pre-cum para mas mapadali ang buhay nya. he watched kyungsoo’s chest heave, watched his legs quiver in pleasure.

“baby..._ahh_, lapit na…” kyungsoo mewled in between his ragged breathing. “sabay tayo, please. _hmn, _by.” pawisan na si kyungsoo, mabilis na rin ang pag-salsal nito sa titi. sa sobrang sarap, napapakagat na si kyungsoo sa sariling labi. _puta. _nagmamakaawa na ang titi ni jongin, malamang namumula na ang ulo nito, kaya naman balik ulit sya sa pag-jakol. 

sa pagitan nilang dalawa, mas maingay si kyungsoo kung umungol. minsan pangalan ni jongin pero madalas hindi nya maintindihan ang inuungol nito. jongin was convinced kyungsoo’s a screamer, too. with that thought, mas lalo lang syang na-excite.

“baby, kiss…” jongin requested. binaling ni kyungsoo ang mukha nya paharap kay jongin. nag-lapat ang kanilang mga labi, it was slow and proper at first. but kyungsoo started moaning even louder, stroking rapidly, occasionally biting his lips and then he shuddered, emitting a sharp cry and shaky breaths.

jongin looked at his lover. nakita nya kung paano nanginig si kyungsoo nang labasan ito. jongin suspected na maraming lumabas kay kyungsoo just by seeing how soiled his boxers was.

kyungsoo was still catching his breath when he rest his temple against jongin’s shoulder.

“bilis mo.” jongin said, kissing kyungsoo’s hair. his boyfriend picked up the wet wipes, lazily cleaning his hand and cock. nag-alcohol din ito afterwards.

jongin was still holding his hard cock; just holding, not doing anything.

“bagal mo, by.” kyungsoo huffed. nandoon pa rin ang pawis sa noo at mapupungas na mga mata.

“i jerked off last night.” jongin answered monotonously. hindi nya alam kung anong gagawin nya sa titi nya, wala na syang kasabay. it’s not fun anymore.

kyungsoo rested his chin on jongin’s shoulder, leveling his mouth on jongin’s ear and whispered. “ah, that’s why.” kyungsoo nodded his head a little and giggled on jongin’s ear. “gusto mo tulungan kita, baby?” kyungsoo murmured in a low voice, completely twisting his body to face jongin.

yung tono ni kyungsoo parang naghahamon. who was jongin to not take the challenge.

isang tango ang isinagot ni jongin sa nobyo nya at saka pumikit ulit. isang singhap ang pinakawalan ni jongin nang hawakan nya ng mahigpit ang titi nya at sinimulang igalaw ang kamay.

“sarap?” pabulong na tanong ni kyungsoo. jongin hummed in response before licking his drying lips. he exhaled through his nose when he thumbed the slit, stimulating the head of his cock. “nagse-selos ka kanina.” nagulat si jongin. he opened his eyes and side-eyed kyungsoo. it was not a question for him to answer but kyungsoo…kyungsoo was waiting for his reply.

“paano mo nasabi?” jongin deeply inhaled when he started stroking his cock while rubbing his thumb on its head.

“alam ko lang.” kyungsoo cupped his jaw with his left hand, tracing his jawline with his index finger. “kaya ka nag-dirty talk kanina. you were trying to prove something,” and then he received a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. “weren’t you?” kyungsoo’s eyebrow was raised and a coy smile was plastered on his lips.

“hindi ko gusto kung paano ka tignan n—“

jongin was cut off by multiple wet pecks on his lips. he tried to speak but only a muffled sound came out of his mouth. few more kisses and kyungsoo pulled away and then whispered. “sa’yo lang ako. iyo lang. ako lang dapat.” it was like a mantra, a prayer. paulit –ulit na binubulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya ang mga salita na iyon. and jongin kept nodding, agreeing, leaking; leaking just by kyungsoo’s words.

“more. tell me more, baby.” jongin groaned, adding tightening his grip around his cock while trying to chase his own climax. he could feel it, it’s there, but jongin needed more. wanted more.

“ikaw lang iki-kiss ko, yayakapin ko,” kyungsoo whisper against his ears, making all of his hairs spiked up. mas binilisan ni jongin ang pag-salsal. groaning, heaving, cursing. “kim, ikaw lang mahal ko.” isang halik ang dumampi sa pisngi ni jongin, sa gilid ng labi ni jongin, at sa mismong labi ni jongin. he tried to kiss kyungsoo but the latter pulled away before jongin even captured his lips.

“baby, fuck. ahh—“

“there’s no point of being jealous. no point of proving yourself,” kyungsoo wrapped his arm around jongin’s neck. niyakap sya ni kyungsoo, cradling his head papunta sa balikat nito. binaon ni jongin ang mukha sa dibdib ng binata. hand still stroking his hard, leaking cock. basang-basa na ang boxers ni jongin sa lahat ng pre-cum na nailabas nya. pero bakit ang tagal? bakit hindi nya mahuli ang tamang sarap at tamang sensasyon na gusto nya? o baka dahil nakainom sya kaya sobrang tagal bago sya labasan?

naglalakbay na ang kamay ni kyungsoo. ang kaninang nakapulupot sa leeg nya ay ngayon bumababa sa bewang ni jongin papunta sa tiyan. Kyungsoo was caressing his abdomen. ang mainit na palad nito ay pinaglalaruan ang hem ng boxers ni jongin. “jongin, i wonder…lahat ba ng sinabi mo kanina sa tricycle, lahat yun gagawin mo?” napaungol si jongin sa haplos ni kyungsoo pati na rin sa binubulong nito. tuloy pa rin ang galaw ng kamay nya. _almost there._

“sagot, baby.” kyungsoo whined.

“kyungsoo…yes. fuck, oo.” usal ni jongin. he could feel it, it’s there. so he started tugging as fast as he could. jongin was a mess. he blabber too many incoherent words.

“oo? gagawin mo?” kyungsoo asked. sunod-sunod ang tangin ni jongin.

“oo, baby. lahat _ahhh_—lahat gagawin ko. gagawin ko para sayo.”

“malapit ka na?”

“yes, puta.”

“ang tagal mo labasan, jongin.”

“malapit na nga, by.”

“god, ang helpless ng jongin kim ngayon.” kyungsoo said. jongin popped his eye open to see how pleased kyungsoo’s expression. nandoon ang pagka-amuse at pagiging teased, enjoying how fucked up jongin right now while jerking off.

“kalian?”

“a-ano…”

“you said you’ll _suck_ me. kalian?”

“_ahh…mmfuck_. kahit kailan mo gusto…kung saan mo gusto…baby, l-lapit na.”

“hahawakan mo? sisipsipin mo?”

“yes. shit, yes. kyungsoo.”

“lapit ka na labasan? come on, jongin. _bilisan_ mo pa.” jongin tugged his cock as fast as he could, clouded with kyungsoo’s words, with kyungsoo’s breathing, with kyungsoo’s presence.

“tangina.”

“akin ka lang?”

“yes, yes. sa'yo lang.”

“talaga?”

“talaga.”

“i love you, kim. iyo lang ako.”

“fuck, kyungsoo. lalabas n-ahh!” ramdam ni kyungsoo ang panginginig ni jongin nang labasan ito. he was still breathing heavily, pawisan ang noo pati na ang leeg, still pumping his cock lazily. nakabaon pa rin ang mukha ni jongin sa dibdib ni kyungsoo. jongin could feel kyungsoo’s palm rubbing his back as the high of his climax died down.

“okay ka lang, baby?” sinilip sya ni kyungsoo. jongin lifted his head and pouted, asking for a kiss. yumuko si kyungsoo, pinatakan ng halik ang labi ni jongin pati na rin ang noo nito. dinampot ni kyungsoo ang wipes at bumunot ng isang sheet. jongin took it quietly, halatang nanlalambot pa rin. he cleaned himself, tossed the wipes sa bin bago tumayo at kumuha ng bagong boxers si jongin sa drawer nya. isa para sa kanya, isa para kay kyungsoo.

\---

they were back at it again; making out lazily with a fresh boxers on. it was a messy, wet kiss with ocassional swiping of tongue on each other’s lip. nakapatong si jongin kay kyungsoo, supporting his weight by propping his elbow on each side of kyungsoo’s head.

jongin pushed his tongue inside kyungsoo’s mouth, licking the insides, tracing his teeth using the tip of his tongue. kyungsoo moaned bago itulak ang pisngi ni jongin palayo. “kadire, by.” pinunasan ni kyungsoo ang sariling bibig gamit ang kumot nila.

“arte naman.” jongin gave him a peck on his lips before attacking his neck. ibinaling ni jongin ang mukha ni kyungsoo para mas maayos na mahalikan ang leeg nito. it was just a peck at first, pero napasinghap si kyungsoo nang kagatin ni jongin ang malambot na bahagi ng leeg nya sabay sipsip.

“jongin.” kyungsoo warned him. _puta._ jongin clicked his tongue at saka inamoy-amoy na lang ang nobyo. kyungsoo wrapped his arms around jongin’s frame, started carding jongin’s strands using his fingers. “sorry.” bulong nito. jongin just nodded, face still buried on the crook of kyungsoo’s neck.

“lasing ka pa?” jongin’s voice was muffled. nakiliti si kyungsoo sa pag-tama ng hininga nito sa balat nya.

“hindi na. ikaw?” iling ang isinagot ni jongin bago humiwalay. “tulog na?” hinila ni kyungsoo ang kumot hanggang bewang nya at saka kumuha ng unan at nilagay sa ilalim ng ulo nya.

“laro lang ako mobile legends.” kinuha ni jongin ang cellphone nito at saka nagsimulang magpipindot. sumandal ulit ito sa headboard, literally naka slouched ang pagkakaupo nito.

kyungsoo threw his arm around jongin’s waist, his leg thrown over jongin’s. naka-display tuloy ang maputing hita ni kyungsoo. _malaman_, jongin noted. _sarap pang-gigilan._

habang nag-hihintay si jongin mag-load ang game, his grabbed a handful of kyungsoo’s thighs and squeezed it. minsan tina-tap kasi sobrang cute ng pag-alog ng hita nito. napadiin yata ang pag-pisil nya dahil bumakat ang kamay ni jongin sa maputing hita ni kyungsoo.

“baby, ano ba.” hinampas ni kyungsoo ang tiyan ni jongin at saka tinitigan ng masama ang nobyo.

“sorry na, nanggigil lang.” tumawa si jongin bago kinuha ang kamay ni kyungsoo at saka pinugpog ng halik. he mouthed a soft _i love you_ against kyungsoo’s knuckles bago bitawan. sakto naman na umpisa na ang game.

kunot-noong nag-laro si jongin, sobrang focused sa pag-patay sa isang kalaban na inaatake ang turret ng team nila. _first blood. _ jongin did a fist pump nung napatay nya ito at saka hinimas-himas ang hita ni kyungsoo. he gripped it lightly bago bumalik sa paglalaro. 

"baby, wag ka na humawak sakin. inaantok na ko." reklamo ni kyungsoo. agad namang lumayo si jongin at saka bumalik sa paglalaro. he muttered a soft apology to kyungsoo. 

_double kill. _

_triple kill. _

sunod-sunod ang mga napatay ni jongin. napapaigtad sya sa bawat kill nya, same din kapag medyo napupuruhan sya. madalas napapamura kapag muntikan na syang mamatay o kaya naman kapag napapabagsak ang turret nila. 

"ahhhh, fuck!" jongin hissed nang tuluyang mamatay ang character nya. 30 seconds pa ang hihintayin bago mabuhay ang character ni jongin. his hand absentmindedly flew on kyungsoo's thighs. he just realized nung hawak na nya ang hita nito.

malaman talaga. hindi mapigilan ni jongin na piga-pigain at himas-himasin nang dahan-dahan. he knew that aside from kyungsoo's boxers, wala na itong suot na anything underneath. that's why it's _tempting._

kyungsoo did not react. mukhang tulog na nga ito. 

jongin retracted his hand at saka naglaro ulit. took him a few kills before his character got killed. 45 seconds bago mag-regenerate. 

he leaned closer sa hita ni kyungsoo at saka binigyan ito ng mabilis na halik. he scattered quick pecks on kyungsoo's pristine skin, fingers raking across the length of his thigh. seeing the red lines he created, parang gusto ni jongin mag-bathroom break. _puta_. kyungsoo stirred and let out a shaky sigh. 

"tangina, jongin. ano na naman?" kyungsoo whispered, grabbing a handful of his hair. hindi ito galit, in fact mukhang nag-e-enjoy din ang boyfriend ni jongin. 

the latter straightened up and looked down at the frame beside him. mamula-mula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo, antok na antok na mga mata pero mas nakadagdag lang sa attractiveness ni kyungsoo. kagat kagat din nito ang labi na halatang pinipigilan umungol.

"naka-display ba naman eh." jongin flashed a smirk on his boyfriend. umismid naman si kyungsoo. 

"bilisan mo dyan." kyungsoo mumbled bago bumangon at umupo. he tugged jongin's shirt, asking him to sit properly. 

from slouching, jongin pushed himself para umupo ng maayos, nakasandal pa rin sa headboard ang likod nya. 

it was not a surprise when kyungsoo threw his leg on jongin's side and settled on his lap. madalas silang ganto kapag gusto ni kyungsoo ng lambing tapos natatapat na naglalaro si jongin. 

sasandal lang ni kyungsoo ang noo sa balikat ni jongin at yayakap sa leeg nito, minsan nakabaon ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin. 

the older wrapped his arm around kyungsoo, he rested his phone on the younger's shoulder and went back in the game. 

ilang beses pa namatay si zilong bago natapos ang laro and it was a win for his team. he threw his phone somewhere sa kama bago tuluyang niyakap si kyungsoo. 

"i love you." bulong ni jongin. he kissed the exposed skin on kyungsoo's shoulder blade few times before he spoke again. "i love you, kyungsoo." 

"i love you din." kyungsoo answered back as he pulled away. 

mata sa mata, tinitigan lang nila ang isa't isa na para bang kinakabisado ang bawat parte. hindi nakakasawa, hindi mag-sasawa. kahit kailan. 

"bakit ka nag-selos?" the younger muttered softly. his finger was poking jongin's nose. "eh ikaw lang naman mahal ko." 

jongin huffed. "it's inevitable. kahit ayokong mag-selos, kahit pigilan ko, it's there. saka alam kong type ka non just by the way he looked at you." 

mahinang tawa ang ginawa ni kyungsoo. "ang rude kung hindi ko papansinin eh sya nga sumagot nung last round. saka baby..." the way kyungsoo said 'baby' was so cute. mahaba, tapos malambing yung pagkakasabi. _fuck_. namula yata si jongin sa part na yun. "hindi mo kailangan mag-dirty talk!" kyungsoo hit his chest with his fist. masakit. pero jongin chuckled. 

ngayong unti-unti nang nawawala ang tama ng alak, naalala nya lahat ng kalokohan nya sa tricycle, lahat ng mga salita na binitawan nya, lahat ng haplos na ibinigay nya kay kyungsoo, lahat ng ungol at pagmamakaawa ni kyungsoo. 

"wag ka mag-alala, lahat yun gagawin ko sayo." 

"it's not that! nakakahiya kasi. ang lakas yata ng ungol ko kanina, bwisit ka. tapos napa...uhm, napa-ano pa tayo..." kyungsoo started stuttering. hindi nito matuloy ang sasabihin. he's definitely sober. 

"jakol..." 

"bibig mo naman!" 

"what? jakol. salsal. jerk off. masturbate." 

"ahhh! bastos!" kyungsoo covered his ears at saka nagki-kislot sa kandungan ni jongin. 

"arte. sarap na sarap ka nga eh." jongin said, running his palm on kyungsoo's thighs. he gripped the latter's ankle and tried tugging it, making kyungsoo bent his knee. jongin pressed a ghosting kiss there, making kyungsoo shivered when jongin's breath hit his skin. "ano? masarap, diba?" 

"eh syempre..." kyungsoo cupped jongin's cheeks with his warm hands, wrinkling his nose. "kasabay kita eh..." 

"inunahan mo nga ako eh." jongin huffed again. furrowing his brows together. 

"tinulungan naman kita." 

"oo na. kiss na dali. momol lang. tapos tulog na." jongin pouted, kyungsoo nodded. after making out, sabay silang nahiga, sabay nilang hinila ang kumot. isang yumakap, isang nagpayakap. lumalim ang gabi, lumalim ang paghinga ni kyungsoo, lumalim ang pag-tulog nito pero si jongin...si jongin nakatingin lang sa katawan na katabi nya, sa katawan na yakap-yakap nya. si jongin nakabantay lang, gina-gwardyahan ang bawat hinga ni kyungsoo, ang bawat kislot nito habang tulog. 

napaka-amo ng mukha, napaka-peaceful ng expression. mahal kita. sambit ni jongin sa hangin. mahal na mahal. dagdag pa nya. 

it was an eventful day. maraming nangyari but jongin engraved it in his mind. paulit-ulit na binalikan ang mag-hapon na kasama si kyungsoo. ang bawat oras at segundo na ginugol sa piling ng isa't isa. 

napangiti si jongin. 

_ang layo na._ ang layo na ng narating nila. sana tumagal pa. sana patagalin pa nila. 

"kyungsoo..." bulong ni jongin sa katabi.

"mm? sleep na...please..." 

"mahal kita. kapag...kapag iniwan mo ko...hindi ko alam kung saan ako m-magsisimula."

mula sa pagkakahiga, bumangon si kyungsoo at umupo. nag-aalala ang hitsura nito. 

"bakit naman kita iiwan? may dahilan ba ako para gawin yun? lasing ka pa ba, ha?" hinila sya ni kyungsoo paupo. jongin has to avoid kyungsoo's eyes. ayaw nya makita ang hitsura nito na nakakunot ang noo, may bahid ng pagka-bahala at takot sa mukha. 

"baby...hindi mo naman ako bibigyan ng dahilan para gawin yun, diba? huy...tingin ka naman sakin, mahal." 

_mahal..._

tama nga si kyungsoo. tunog pang mag-asawa nga ang tawagan na iyon. 

at ang sarap sa pandinig. 

jongin lifted his gaze before shaking his head. isang tipid na ngiti ang nasa labi. 

_mahal..._

sobrang aga pa para sa isang 2nd year college na maging handa sa mature roles pero shet, kyungsoo was giving him all the _reasons_ to be ready. 

"mahal kita, bakit ko gagawin yun." 

"see. wag na mag-isip, ha? okay tayo. we're doing fine." 

isang tango. isang halik. isang yakap. isang bulong ng _mahal kita, wag ka na mabahala._

that night, jongin was so _sure_ of kyungsoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAUSAPIN NYO KO HOY  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	5. sa morong...kasama ka (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akala ni jongin, this vacation will all go to waste pero heto sila, magkaharap, magkasama. and it felt surreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to split morong chapter into two parts kasi 8k words na agad 'to, and i have so much to offer for this chapter. 
> 
> may konting explicit language pero okay na 'yon. hindi na ko takot, i have nothing to lose CHAROT.  
kay miss r, alam mo na. hahahaha! 
> 
> [just some photos from morong](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/985389621063270400)  
happy reading!

"wala ka ng nakalimutan?" tanong ni jongin habang inaayos ang mga bag nila malapit sa pinto. umiling lang si kyungsoo. 

ngayong gabi ang alis nila papuntang morong. dadaanan sila ng ate ni jongin kasama ang mga pininsan nito sakay ng grandia. ang usapan ay aalis sila ng 9pm, estimate ni kyungsoo, mga 11pm nandoon na sila sa beach resort. 

"damit mo? extra towel? toothbrush? ayos na lahat?" tanong ulit ni jongin. 

"ayos na nga." sagot naman ni kyungsoo. kanina pa tanong nang tanong si jongin. parang ewan eh. 

"mamaya may makalimutan ka, huwag kang iiyak-iyak sakin." jongin glanced at him before boxing the rechargeable soundbar speaker. 

"bakit ako iiyak? ano ako, bata?" umirap si kyungsoo at saka sumimangot. 

"sinasabi ko lang. baka mamaya ako na naman sisihin mo. pinapaalala ko lang." kyungsoo huffed on himself. kanina pa paulit-ulit si jongin, naririndi na si kyungsoo. 

kagabi pa nya inayos lahat ng gamit na dadalhin nya sa morong, wala na syang nakalimutan dahil naka-ilang check na sya. 

wala pa sila sa morong, nagkakainisan na sila. ayaw na lang isipin ni kyungsoo kung anong mangyayari sa kanila kapag nandoon na sila. 

"wag ka sumimangot." jongin must have noticed his down expression. 

"eh paano! ang sungit mo. kanina ka pa tanong nang tanong eh naka-ready na nga yan kagabi pa. pakiramdam ko tuloy ayaw mo kong isama!" kyungsoo himself was shocked when he shouted. hindi naman sobrang lakas pero mataas na ang tono ng boses nya. 

kanina pa sya nagpipigil. hindi sya sanay na inuutus-utusan lang sya ni jongin. gusto na nya maiyak. kung ituring sya ni jongin, para syang bata na kailangan ng guidance. 

kyungsoo watched jongin closed the space between them. the latter breathed out before cupping his cheeks. 

"sorry," jongin mouthed before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. "gusto ko lang maging perfect 'to para sa atin. baby, anniversary na natin bukas. i just want this vacation to be memorable." dahan-dahang paliwanag ni jongin. his thumb was caressing his cheek, eyes staring at him full of sincerity. 

"alam ko naman na you had this planned out. pero if you're being stern at everything at susungitan mo pa ko, baka mainis lang tayo sa isa't isa. hindi lahat ng mangyayari eh aayon sayo, baby." kyungsoo said as a matter of fact. jongin nodded slowly, halatang guilty sa lahat ng inakto. 

"kahit naman ano ang mangyari, basta kasama kita, masaya na ko." kyungsoo whispered, reassuring jongin. he tapped the older's cheek after giving him a soft kiss. "i love you, wag na stressed, please?" 

jongin hummed before detaching himself from kyungsoo. 

after some quite time, narinig nila ang busina galing sa labas. mabilis na kumilos si jongin at kinarga lahat ng gamit nila sa van, chineck rin nito ang buong bahay bago i-lock. bukas pa daw kasi uuwi si ina kaya sinigurado ni jongin walang nakalimutan na nakasaksak or something. 

"kyungsoo! buti nakasama ka!" si ate jaera, panganay sa magkakapatid. buhat nito si ronron na obviously ay tumaba at bumilog nang husto. balita nya, kumakain na ito ng baby foods at nag-uumpisa na ring kumain ng patatas at carrots. 

"buti nga po pinayagan ako eh." kyungsoo said. nilaro-laro muna nya si ronron for a while. jongin was still loading their things in the van gusto nyang tumulong pero sabi ni jongin wag na. 

"si rahee po, ate?" kyungsoo asked at sinilip ang loob ng van. apparently, madilim ang loob kaya walang maaninaw si kyungsoo. 

"nako, nakatulog. kanina pa nangungulit yun. gustong puntahan agad ang tito jongin nya. kyungsoo, nako, mukhang magkakaroon ka ng kaagaw kay jongin." 

natatawang sabi ni ate jaera. maka-tito kasi si rahee from what he heard. lagi kasi itong naiiwan kay jongin noon hanggang sa naging spoiled sa tito nya. ito namang si jongin, palibhasa unang pamangkin, masyadong pinagbagyan sa lahat ng gusto. 

may sasabihin pa sana si kyungsoo kaso biglang umakbay si jongin, medyo hingal sa pagbubuhat. "tara na? saan si---bro! ano ba? kamusta?" 

jongin saw his cousins na nagsibabaan sa grandia. mayroon din siyang pinsan na nakasakay sa isa pang private na kotse, bumaba rin ang mga ito. taga-antipolo pa kasi sila at nakahanap ng time para makasama sa outing na 'to. 

nakipag-fist bump si jongin sa mga pininsan nya. konti lang ang kilala ni kyungsoo. yung iba, ngayon palang nya makikita in person. 

isa sa mga kakilala nya ay si kuya minseok. 4th year na yan, same university with jongin. may kwento si jongin about kuya minseok at kuya dae, may something daw. hindi nila ma-confirm kasi kahit balahurang tao si kuya dae nya, may pagka-pribado yun pagdating sa personal na buhay. pero kung manghimasok sa buhay ng iba, ganon na lang. 

bago pa magkasarapan ng kwento, ate jaera ushered them to hop in para makarating na agad sila sa beach resort at makapag-pahinga na. 

pumwesto sila sa dulong bahagi ng van. si kyungsoo ang umupo sa tabi ng bintana, nasa tabi nya si jongin. 

"bro, dala mo speaker?" tanong ng isang pinsan ni jongin na nakapwesto sa passenger seat. isang thumbs up ang sagot ni jongin. "yon, cool." sabi nito. he believed si eunhyuk yun. medyo intimidating ang dating nito pero he's alright naman daw sabi ni jongin. 

"okay na? wala na bang naiwan?" tanong ng driver nila a.k.a. asawa ni ate jaera. sabay-sabay silang nag-okay. 

smooth ang byahe, walang traffic. nakapag-stop over pa sila sa isang gasolinahan somewhere along the way. bumaba ang mga gustong bumili, gustong mag-yosi break at bathroom break. 

naiwan sila ni jongin sa loob ng van. pati si rahee na hanggang ngayon eh tulog. yung asawa naman ni ate jaera, nasa labas lang ng van, nakasandal. 

nagulat si kyungsoo nang kalabitin sya ni jongin. agad nyang nilingon ang nobyo at natawa kasi nagw-wiggle ang kilay nito. he was having a playful smirk on his lips. 

"gago ka talaga, by." dinakot ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni jongin para mawala ang nakakalokong hitsura nito. natawa si jongin saka inialis ang kamay nya. 

"bakit? wala namang iba eh. ano? dali. babalik na yung mga 'yon." jongin has his hand on kyungsoo's thigh that fast, nag-uumpisa na itong pigain ang hita ni kyungsoo. 

simula nung na-realize ni jongin na masarap panggigilan ang hita nya, lagi na nya itong dinadakot o kaya pinipisil. minsan kapag nababaliw si jongin, hahampasin. kapag medyo nasa mood, hahalikan. not that kyungsoo was complaining. 

kyungsoo was brought back to reality when jongin's hand slide up on his inner thighs. so close to his private part. kyungsoo shivered with the touch. he nodded lightly, allowing jongin to caress the sensitive part of his thigh and leaned closer to catch his lips. 

they kissed languidly but with urgency. limitado lang ang oras nila so they have to make things quickly. masosolo naman nila ang isa't isa mamaya, that thought was _promising_. 

umakyat ang kamay ni jongin sa butones ng pantalon ni kyungsoo, he popped it open and played with the hem. 

napasinghap si kyungsoo sa pagitan ng halikan nila sa init na dala ng daliri ni jongin, pati na rin sa sensasyon na nararamdaman nya ngayon sinisipsip ni jongin ang labi nya. 

he moaned a little too loud when jongin's hand flew inside his shirt, brushing his thumb against kyungsoo's sensitive nipple. 

"fu-hngg." kyungsoo muffled a curse against jongin's lips. agad syang humiwalay kahit kagat pa rin ni jongin ang labi. his lower lip was roughly pulled out between jongin's teeth and kyungsoo felt the tingling sensation on it. 

he gasped deeply when jongin have his nipple between his index finger and thumb. may ginagawa si jongin na hindi mawari ni kyungsoo. it seems like he's rolling it between his fingers and kyungsoo was a moaning mess now. 

"sabi naman sayo, hahawakan ko eh." jongin said in a deep voice. 

_god. ito na naman si jongin_. 

"ano? sarap?" the older asked, inserting his other hand to give his other nipple the attention it deserves. 

kyungsoo frantically nodded at his lover, arching his back for more. and jongin gave him more that what he expected. 

pinipisil-pisil niya ang nipples ni kyungsoo, slightly tugging it and kyungsoo was literally jumping out of his seat kapag ginagawa iyon ni jongin. 

it was painful at first pero habang tumatagal, nasasarapan si kyungsoo. nagugustuhan nya ang bawat pisil na ginagawa ni jongin, sa bawat hawak nito sa maselang bahagi ng katawan nya. nagsi-simula na rin tigasan si kyungsoo but not now,_ puta_. 

he would not be able to grind on jongin, or pull out his own cock because they were in a fucking car, na may natutulog na bata! 

"some other time, sisipsipin ko 'yan. and you'll be _crying_ kapag ginawa ko yun." jongin whispered to him before burying his head on his chest, nuzzling against his clothes. he removed his left hand and circled it around kyungsoo' waist. 

ang isa nitong kamay ay patuloy sa paglaro sa utong nya. fuck. 

jongin kissed his left nipple over his shirt. ramdam niya ang hininga ni jongin. kyungsoo thought it was over pero may mas lalala pa pala. 

jonging sticked out his tongue, kitang kita ni kyungsoo kung paano napatulis ni jongin ito at saka dinilaan ang utong ni kyungsoo over his shirt. he did it for a few times bago naramdaman ng utong ni kyungsoo na basa na ng laway ang damit nya. jongin was trying so hard to flatten his tongue and have his nipple taste some of his lick. putangina kim! 

"tangina, jongin. w-wait ahhh, baby. mmfuck." 

"yeah? how's that?" jongin asked him, full of pride.

"sarap. pero not here. please. saka ang kadiri." kyungsoo said bago itulak palayo ang ulo ni jongin. 

"sorry, sorry." umupo ito nang maayos. alam ni kyungsoo na hindi naman ito sincere sa apology. in fact, nakangisi nga ito. gusto nyang suntukin si jongin sa mukha pero what's the point. as if naman na hindi sya umungol at nasarapan kanina. 

"san mo natutunan 'yon?" once the heat died down, kyungsoo had the courage to ask his boyfriend. 

"nagustuhan mo ba?" jongin asked carefully. 

umirap lang si kyungsoo. "uungol ba ko kung hindi? saan nga? ang weird ng mga kink mo, ha." 

"wala, naisip ko lang. saka oo nga, kadiri nga." jongin threw a glance on the wet patched on the left side of his shirt. "pero nagustuhan mo naman." 

"yabang mo. yung sa iyo hawakan ko dyan eh." kyungsoo said with an eyebrow raised. 

"alin? utong ko?" jongin was having that playful and challenging face again. 

kyungsoo faced him, "hindi. 'yang titi mo." he blurted out. jongin was caught off guard and kyungsoo mentally punched in the air. nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin at nag-simula ito mamula. 

"ano?" kyungsoo was the one challenging him now. umiwas lang ng tingin si jongin at natawa si kyungsoo. _la ka pala eh._

bumalik sa normal si jongin. sumandal ito sa balikat ni jongin kasi inaantok daw sya. hinayaan na lang nya na matulog si jongin habang byahe kahit nangangalay na si kyungsoo. 

  


\---- 

  


huminto ang van sa tapat ng beach resort. medyo lubak yung dinaanan nila kaya nagising si jongin. isa-isa silang nagsibabaan at nag-hakot ng gamit. the moment na nakababa sila ni jongin, agad syang hinila nito papunta sa front desk. 

sinalubong sila ng guard na patulog na. it's almost 11pm pero may reservation naman si jongin kaya inasikaso sya nung mga staffs. 

for what kyungsoo heard, yung dinaanan nila ay isang hilera ng mga beach resorts, ikaw na lang ang bahalang mamili. jongin picked this one kasi mas simple daw at hindi crowded masyado. although it's expanding and adding few more rooms, mas kaunti ang mga nag-pupunta dito. 

once na na-process na ang reservation ni jongin, binigyan na sila ng susi for their room. 

jongin booked a room with a big bed located at the second floor. he said may floor to ceiling na glass window ito, perfect room para matanaw nila ang dagat sa umaga. 

sunod-sunod na ring kumuha ng rooms ang mga kasama nya. turns out na dalawang pang-family rooms ang kinuha nila at sila lang ni jongin ang nakabukod ng kwarto. 

"bro, ano? shot mamaya?" aya ni eunhyuk. 

jongin looked at him, both eyebrows were lifted. "baby, pwede?" 

kyungsoo was taken aback. bakit nag-papaalam si jongin sa kanya? baka sabihin ng pinsan nito, sunod-sunuran si jongin sa kanya. 

"oo, oo naman. no need to ask." kyungsoo nodded too many times. nakatingin sa kanya si eunhyuk at na-intimidate si kyungsoo. 

"ayain mo si kuya minseok, saka yung bayaw mo. ako na bahala sa iba." nag-fist bump si eunhyuk at si jongin. 

pagka-alis ni eunhyuk, nag-salita si kyungsoo. "baby, wag ka na magpaalam kapag ganon. mukha tuloy hinihigpitan kita. outing nyo 'to, sabit lang ako. saka minsan lang kayo magkita-kita. make the most out of it. " 

jongin furrowed his brow at him. “ano’ng sabit? baby, hindi ka sabit dito.” the latter tsked and pulled him closer for a warm hug. malakas ang simoy ng pang-gabing hangin, rinig ni kyungsoo ang hampas ng alon mula sa kinatatayuan nila pero mas nangingibabaw ang kabog ng dibdib ni jongin. ramdam ito ni kyungsoo nang ilapat nya ang palad nya sa kaliwang dibdib nito.

pareho silang nag-buntong hininga. “hindi ka sabit, okay? planado ‘to eh. para sa atin to.” jongin tightened his hug on kyungsoo before pulling away. “tara na?” bitbit ang kanilang bag, tumango si kyungsoo. hawak-kamay silang nag-lakad papunta sa sarili nilang kwarto.

there's a queen-sized bed, nakasarado ang kurtina but kyungsoo believed that it was the floor to ceiling glass window na pwedeng matanaw ang dagat. mayroong sliding door papunta sa balcony. kyungsoo peeked and saw a small coffee table with matching two chairs na magkatabi. it was made of rattan, kyungsoo noticed. the room was pristine white, habang ang sahig ay kulay light brown. simple pero stylish. there's a split-type aircon and a led tv hanging on the wall.

“ayos ba, by?” jongin expectantly looking at him. “we could change room kung…kung ayaw mo.” he added and then bit his lip.

“magkano ‘to?” kyungsoo said, looking all over the place.

“secret.” jongin smiled sheepishly. alam ni kyungsoo na mahal itong room na ‘to and knowing they will stay here for the next two days, malamang ubos ang allowance ng boyfriend nya. he sighed before dropping his bad on the floor.

he walked towards jongin and clung his arms around his lover’s neck. “bukod sa pera, sa paanong paraan kita pwedeng bayaran?” bulong ni kyungsoo. tumingkayad sya bago halikan si jongin sa labi. mabilis lang pero he felt lightheaded lalo nang ipulupot ni jongin ang braso nito sa bewang ni kyungsoo.

“basta mag-enjoy ka lang. makita lang kita na masaya, okay na ko. ganoon lang naman kababaw kaligayahan ko pag dating sayo eh,” jongin said as a matter of fact. he embraced his boyfriend tighter, emitting a contented hum. “unless may iba ka pang idea…” jongin chuckled when kyungsoo pulled some some of his hair.

“gago ka,” kyungsoo rested his cheek on jongin’s shoulder blade. “kung ano-ano na naman sina-suggest mo.” lalong natawa si jongin.

“ligo ka na, inom lang kami. o sasama ka?” jongin said, whispering his words on kyungsoo’s nape.

“dalhan mo nalang ako dito. smirnoff lang, please?” kyungsoo answered. “hintayin kita dito.” he added bago humiwalay kay jongin.

kyungsoo rummaged inside his bag and took a loose shirt and pajama. saglit lang sya nag-shower, pag-labas nya, wala na si jongin.

he was left alone with bags to unpack. marahan nyang iniayos ang mga damit nila ni jongin sa closet na nasa sulok. iniayos nya rin ang mga kung ano-ano na products na dala nila sa undermount sink na nasa banyo. mayroon itong malaking salamin at ilaw sa gilid. ayos na ayos talaga itong room na kinuha ni jongin, huwag nya lang talaga maaalala na gumastos ng malaki ang nobyo nya para sa bakasyon na ito.

nang matapos ligpitin ang mga nag-kalat na bags, he jumped on the queen-sized bed. nagpagulong-gulong sya sa ibabaw nito bago dumapa. he put a large pillow under his chest and chin and entertained himself using his phone.  


may wifi naman kaya hindi mabo-bored si kyungsoo. sinagot nya lahat ng mga chats sa kanya, including his mama's messages. he even sent couple of pictures ng room nila.

kyungsoo was watching random videos nang biglang may kumatok. "by..." tawag ni jongin sa labas ng room nila. "baby..." katok pa rin ito nang katok. kyungsoo chuckled before shouting, "bukas yan, baby!"  


he heard a soft _ayyy_ from jongin. sobrang cute ng boses nito. bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si jongin na may dalang bote ng smirnoff at plastic cup na may yelo. he was smiling sheepishly, making his eyes formed a crescent shape. litaw din ang dimples nito sa pisngi.

kyungsoo sat up on the bed. si jongin naman, umupo sa tabi nya at nagsalin ng smirnoff sa plastic cup. humigop ito nang kaunti bago ito inabot kay kyungsoo. he sipped quietly, savoring the familiar bittersweet taste of smirnoff. kyungsoo hummed in delight and suddenly, jongin kissed him on his cheek.  


"i love you." jongin said. nakaramdam si kyungsoo ng contentment sa salitang binitawan ni jongin. he felt his heart swell, felt his stomach go wild just because of three simple words.

"sweet naman." kyungsoo took a sip again before putting the plastic cup down on the bedside table. "bakit, ano gusto ng baby ko?" tanong ni kyungsoo sa malambing na boses. umiling si jongin at saka pinatong ang noo nya sa balikat ni kyungsoo.

"antok ka na, by? tama na kaya?" kyungsoo asked worriedly.

"konti na lang naman eh. sandali na lang." inangat nito ang ulo at saka tumayo. akmang tatalikod na para maglakad palabas, hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin.  


"kiss muna." ngumuso si kyungsoo, hindi nagtagal naramdaman nya ang labi ni jongin sa labi nya. kyungsoo chuckled when jongin moaned, trying to deepen the kiss. "balik na don."

hirap na hirap si jongin lumabas ng kwarto, gustong mag-stay na lang at samahan si kyungsoo. pero naisip nya, baka akalain ng mga pinsan nito ay kill joy sya at pinipigilan si jongin na makasama ang mga ito.  


he brought the plastic cup again on his mouth at saka inubos ang natitirang smirnoff. nagsalin ulit sya at bumalik sa panonood ng youtube videos.  


naririnig ni kyungsoo ang mga pambubuyo ng mga pinsan ni jongin, ang mga tawanan nila, ang mga hiyawan. mag-a-ala una na nung natapos ang inuman session nila. bumalik si jongin na may dalang isang mangkok ng yelo at dalawang bote ng red horse. kyungspo winced. ayaw nya ang lasa ng red horse.

"sorry," jongin chuckled habang binubuksan ang isang bote. "naubos yung smirnoff eh." nagsalin ito sa baso na ginamit ni kyungsoo at saka hinulugan ng yelo.  


"ayoko nyan, pang-tatay yan eh." sabi ni kyungsoo nang alukin sya ni jongin.

"so, tatay ako?"

  


"oo! tignan mo nga yang hitsura mo, baby. hindi ka na naman nag-ahit." naiinis na sagot ni kyungsoo. tumayo ito sa kama at saka hinila papalapit si jongin. mas matangkad ito kaysa sa binata. "tignan mo yang stubbles mo. wag mo 'kong hahalikan ng may ganyan ka pa." dinutdot ni kyungsoo ang patubong bigote ni jongin.

ngumuso lang ang nakatatanda bago inisang lagok ang red horse na nasa cup. "ahitan mo ko, by. may dala yata akong gillete at shaving cream."  


"okay, tapos maligo ka na. amoy kang red horse, baby." kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at saka tumalon pababa sa kama. sinundan lang ng tingin ni jongin ang nobyo na kumukuha ng damit sa closet. he took one of jongin's shirt and basketball shorts, may dala rin ito tuwalya. his boyfriend disappeared from the bathroom.

_napakasarap talaga mag-alaga ni kyungsoo. _

matagal nang napapansin ni jongin na sobrang maasikaso ito, na sobrang maalaga ito. palibhasa bunso, laging nauutusan, laging may kusa.

malambing din si kyungsoo most of the times. gusto lagi ng atensyon, gusto lagi magkasama sila. minsan nahihirapan si jongin, lalo na kapag nagiging sobra ang pagka-demanding nito. but as the days went by, nagma-mature ito. mas nagiging malawak na ang pang-unawa kumpara noong baguhan pa lang sila. jongin managed to tame kyungsoo at some point. masaya si jongin na naging parte sya ng mahalagang phase ng buhay ni kyungsoo, the thin line between adolescence and early adulthood.

napalagok ulit si jongin ng red horse. he decided to finish the bottle and wrap it up. hindi pa naman sya lasing but he's going to be kung uubusin pa nya ang isa pang bote. may bukas pa naman, he thought.  


lumabas si kyungsoo sa banyo at nagsalita, "ligo muna or shave muna?" he asked with wide eyes and innocent face. god, sobrang gwapo ni kyungsoo. sobrang cute din nito. hindi alam ni jongin ang tamang adjective para i-describe si kyungsoo but one thing was for sure, jongin fell in love all over again.

again, that feeling of being sure about kyungsoo, about the boy in front of him, resurfaced.

_fuck. _

gusto nyang lumapit kay kyungsoo, magpa-yakap kay kyungsoo, ibaon ang mukha sa leeg ni kyungsoo and stayed like that for a while. yun lang ang gusto ni jongin. he shouldn't have planned for a perfect and extravagant vacation.  


kyungsoo was right.

basta magkasama sila, okay na. okay na sila. masaya na sila. that it wasn't all about material things and shits, it was each other's presence that will make them feel contented.

jongin suppressed a sigh and then walked towards kyungsoo. mata sa mata nyang tinignan ang nobyo. jongin has the urge to kiss him right there pero pinigilan nya dahil paniguradong mapupurnada ang ligo nya. he'll just save it later bago matulog.

"bakit ganyan ka makatingin?" kyungsoo asked. napatagal yata ang pagtitig ni jongin sa boyfriend nya. he blinked rapidly as he pull himself together.

"paano ba ko tumingin?"

"para kang iiyak na ewan, baby." mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo.

jongin scoffed to masked off his feelings. puta. baka nga mukha syang iiyak.

but who wouldn't. he has kyungsoo with him, in the flesh. akala nya, this vacation will all go to waste pero heto sila, magkaharap, magkasama. and it felt surreal.

"tara, shave muna." aya ni jongin.  


hawak kamay silang pumasok sa banyo. he looked around and saw the huge undermount sink. naka-ready na ang shaving cream, gillette at towel.

"so, paano---ah! jongin!" kyungsoo what cut off when jongin hoisted him up and made him sit on the sink. he yelped with the sudden action. "gago, baby!" kyungsoo exclaimed. tawang-tawa si jongin sa mukha nito. isang hampas sa dibdib ang natanggap ni jongin, making him laughed even louder.  


he stood between kyungsoo's legs dahil hinila sya nito papalapit. sa likod ni kyungsoo ang malaking salamin. jongin looked at his reflection and touched his unshaved stubble. mukha nga syang tatay. sinundan ni kyungsoo ang tingin ni jongin. he craned his neck, twisted his body to face the mirror.

they looked so fucking perfect, jongin thought.  


ang malalaking mata ni kyungsoo, ang mapupulang labi nito, ang maputing balat, ang bagsak ang itiman na buhok, katabi si jongi na may singkit na mata, matangos na ilong, morenong balat.

"gwapo mo." bulong ni jongin. both of them were intently looking at their reflection, carefully studying each other's face. umakbay si kyungsoo sa batok ni jongin, pulling his boyfriend closer para magkadikit ang mga pisngi nila. 

"ikaw din, baby." kyungsoo said before giving jongin a kiss on his temple. "lalo na kapag nag-ahit ka na. baby face ka na ulit." kyungsoo giggled right after that. jongin had to stop himself from cooing. 

kyungsoo took the shaving cream. jongin leaned closer to sink and wet his face first. pagkatapos, tumayo ulit sya sa gitna ng legs ni kyungsoo na busy i-uncap ang shaving cream. nakayuko ito at medyo nakanguso. gusto sana nakawan ng halik ni jongin ang boyfriend kaso bigla ito tumingala at saka hinawakan si jongin sa pangahan. he put some cream on jongin's chin, spread it evenly. jongin pressed his lips together so kyungsoo could put some on his philtrum. 

his boyfriend twisted again to wash hands and picked up the gillette. jongin's hand was on the top of kyungsoo's legs. sayang, naka-pajama ito. hindi tuloy maramdama ni jongin ang malaman at makinis nitong hita. but it did not stop him from squeezing and kneading it. hindi naman sya sinaway ni kyungsoo so it was a win for jongin. 

"tingala, baby. wag ka gagalaw, ha?" malambing na naman ang boses ni kyungsoo. parang gusto na lang matunaw ni jongin. 

gustong-gusto talaga ni jongin kapag si kyungsoo ang nag-aahit sa kanya. maingat ito kung gumalaw, marahan sa pag-shave. kapag si jongin kasi ang gumagawa nito sa sarili, lagi nyang minamadali. mostly, he will skip applying shaving cream kaya madalas nasusugatan sya. tapos magagalit si kyungsoo kapag napansin ang sugat nito kasi _ang tamad mo, hindi mo na naman ginawa ng tama. _

jongin mentally scoffed. para talaga silang mag-asawa ni kyungsoo minsan. and he liked it. the nagging, the kissing, the quarrelings. it's just so _natural_ when it comes to kyungsoo. na para bang sobrang tagal na nila ginagawa ito. 

kyungsoo patted his cheeks when it's done. "ayan, di ka na mukhang tatay. mag-hilamos ka na. tapos ma---hmm..." jongin kissed him fully. it was jongin who did most of the work at first, fitting kyungsoo's fat lip between jongin's. the younger was still not responding with the kiss and jongin groaned at that. he inhaled through his nose and rested his forehead against kyungsoo's. 

"huy. kiss naman." jongin said with an octave lower than his usual voice, he sounded so needy and kyungsoo could not resist. 

si kyungsoo ang unang humalik sa pagkakataon na ito. sabay ang pag-galaw ng sabik nilang mga labi, pikit-matang nilalasap ang halik hanggang sa isa sa kanila ang humiwalay at suminghap ng hangin. huminga si kyungsoo nang malalim. jongin looked at his parted swollen lips and had the urge to lick it up. 

_and he did. _

he sticked out his tongue and licked kyungsoo's lips. the latter winced kasi, "jongin, ang kadire!" 

"dinilaan mo nga ako sa leeg noon eh." huling-huli ni jongin ang paglaki ng mata ng nobyo pati na rin ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. 

"maligo ka na!" kyungsoo pushed him away. napaatras si jongin pero wala sa kanya iyon. he laughed his way to the shower area at saka nag-hubad. rinig nya ang pagkaripas ng takbo ni kyungsoo palabas. sayang, he's into voyeurism pa naman.

and he liked teasing kyungsoo. 

\------

jongin finished after 15 minutes. suot nya ang puting t-shirt at pajama na kaparehas ng suot ni kyungsoo, same pattern pero magkaiba lang ng kulay. nabili ni kyungsoo sa palengke nung isang araw. jongin grimaced kapag yumuyuko sya, sobrang bitin kasi nung pajama, halos kalahati lang ng binti ni jongin. 

he looked up at nakita si kyungsoo na nakadapa, nagce-cellphone. tumabi si jongin sa nobyo. his hand flew on kyungsoo's ass, grabbing a handful of it before squeezing for a few times before sliding up to his waist. 

hinila nya si kyungsoo patihaya at inagaw ang cellphone nito. kyungsoo whined nang humarap ito sa kanya. jongin was now laying on his back, while kyungsoo laying on his side. his head was resting on his shoulder blade while jongin's arm was circled around the younger's waist. 

"babe time." jongin requested. 

"mukha ka ng babe time, baby." 

"saglit lang. tapos tulog na tayo." paawa ni jongin.

"ayaw. sleep na." 

"ah, ayaw mo?" jongin raised his eyebrow, maintaining the eye contact kyungsoo established. nilusot ni jongin ang kamay nya sa garter ng pajama ni kyungsoo. ramdam ni jongin kung paano bumigat ang paghinga ni kyungsoo pero walang ginagawang pag-tutol. palaban si kyungsoo, not showing any signs of reaction. 

gusto ni jongin alamin kung hanggang saan kayang mag-tiis si kyungsoo. he'll watch him crumble into pieces and moan in pleasure jongin is about to give. 

lumagpas sa tailbone ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin, rubbing his palm up and down, watching kyungsoo's breath hitch. 

"ano, kaya pa?" kyungsoo nodded, maintaining his poker face deep inside, jongin knew he was failing. 

jongin slid his hand down, down, down until kyungsoo's fat ass was now under his palm. the younger furrowed his brow and let out a shaky breath as jongin circled his hand around kyungsoo's glorious ass. 

napakapit si kyungsoo sa damit ni jongin. he watched his lover crumbled into pieces. kyungsoo emitted a broken moan, and then nuzzled his face on jongin's armpit. 

"madaya ka, baby. you get to touch me...in my...weakest spot...hmn" kyungsoo said in a muffled way. umuungol pa din ito dahil panay himas ni jongin sa pwet nito. 

_fine ass. _

"ahhh...tama na, plea---ahh!" kyungsoo yelped when jongin did a firm grip on his butt before pulling out his hand. another yelp when jongin smacked it. 

"tangina, kim." kyungsoo hissed at him as he looked up. nakataas lang ang kilay ni jongin, may mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi. umirap lang si kyungsoo bago pumikit. 

"sorry na, by." bulong ni jongin sabay tusok sa pisngi nito. "sarap mo kasi asarin, sarap mo panggigilan, sarap mo..." biglang dumilat si kyungsoo, naghihintay ng sasabihin ni jongin. "sarap mo hawakan." 

"panget mo kapag lasing, kung ano ano sinasabi mo." 

"sus, gustong-gusto mo rin naman eh." 

"mukha mo!" 

"for all i know, matigas ka na dyan." isang hampas ang tumama sa tiyan ni jongin. lalo lang itong ginanahan na asarin si kyungsoo. 

"hoy! asa, by! hindi pa ako matigas!" 

"patigasin natin yan, oh." isang kurot sa tagiliran ang ginawa ni kyungsoo sa nobyo bago humiwalay at tumalikod. nasa kabilang sulok na ito ng kama at nakaharap sa pader 

"biro lang, baby." sabi ni jongin na natatawa pa rin. the man scooted closer and snaked his arm around kyungsoo's waist. "i love you." 

kyungsoo just huffed in return, pulled his arm to close the gap between them.

sa ganoong pwesto sila nakatulog. may ngiti sa labi at mahimbing. 

  


\------ 

malamang naka-nganga pa si kyungsoo nang alugin sya ni jongin. tinatapik-tapik nito ang hita nya, minsan hinihimas. he stirred on top of the bed and rubbed his eyes. 

pag-mulat nya, nakatingin sa kanya si jongin. nakatukod ang siko nito sa isang unan, nakapatong ang ulo sa palad. kyungsoo blinked for a few times bago maaninaw si jongin. 

"hi." jongin murmured. minsan parang ewan si jongin. gigisingin sya ng hatinggabi para lang bumulong ng _i love you_ o kaya naman para mag-payakap. minsan cute pero minsan nakakainis kasi kung kailan mahimbing na yung tulog nya, saka sya yuyugyugin ni jongin. 

bilang inaantok pa si kyungsoo, sumiksik lang sya sa dibdib ni jongin. pabalik na sana sya sa pag-tulog pero nagsalita ulit ang nobyo nya. 

"it's you, right? jongdae's cousin?" napahalakhak si kyungsoo sa dibdib ni jongin. alam nya ang susunod na linya. kabisado nila pareho ang mga unang palitan nila ng salita noong unang beses sila nagkita. "here's your book. inutusan ako ni jd." lumayo si kyungsoo ang tinignan ang nobyo na may ngiti rin sa labi. 

"uhh...thank you?" natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo. his voice was shaky dahil sa tawa na handang lumabas but he stayed on character. "nasan si kuya dae?" kyungsoo imitated his tone a year ago.

"meeting." jongin casually said. 

"okay." kyungsoo said, kind of disapppointed. sa pagkakaalam nya, ganoon ang tono ng boses nya noon. and then he continued, "hindi na daw tuloy lunch namin?" may ngiti sa labi na nagsalita si kyungsoo while reciting his line. he remembered pouting that day, he was supposed to have lunch kasama ang kuya dae nya. nakalimutan ni kyungsoo ang baon nya at nangako ang pinsan nya na susunduin sya nito, kakain sila ng lunch at isosoli nito ang hiniram na libro. 

"what did i say after that? nakalimutan ko na, by." jongin asked. confused ang hitsura. 

"you shrugged when i asked you about the lunch tapos inabot mo yung libro sakin, baby." 

"ah, yes! here's your book. salamat daw, thank you din. i also used it." natatawa si jongin habang sinasabi ang linya nya. it's not exactly verbatim but it's close enough. that was a year ago at ang dami ng nangyari sa kanila ni kyungsoo. but despite of how blurry the memories were, they would never dare to forget it. 

"eh baby, how about the part na binayad mo ko sa jeep kasi nga diba nakalimutan ko yung baon ko noon, tapos kuya jd was supposed to treat me lunch?" 

"yeah. remembered that. nakabusangot mukha mo buong byahe." 

"kasi nagugutom ako! tapos kinalimutan ni kuya na kakain kami!" 

"kasi nga may meeting sya. pero paano nga kaya kung wala syang meeting? magkakakilala kaya tayo?" jongin looked at the man beside him. kyungsoo looked so pure with a bed hair and swollen eyes. nakatingin ito sa kisame at nag-iisip. 

"hindi ko alam. pero buti na lang ikaw ang nag-punta.” they both giggled at that thought. reminiscing how they met, how they started from scratch, how they developed feelings from each other. 

kung tutuusin nga, libro lang ang nag-konekta sa kanila ni kyungsoo. isang english na libro na pang-grade 10 na laging hinihiram ni jongin at jongdae para sa reference ng lesson plan nila. no one thought they'd end up like this, they'd be like this, they'd stick this long. 

walang mag-aakala na sa dalas ng pag-hiram at pag-sauli ng libro, may damdamin na nabubuo. na sa minsanang pag-libre ng tanghalian at meryienda may pasulyap-sulyap na ipinupukol sa isa't-isa. na sa bawat tawa habang pareho silang nag-aaral, may pagtingin na pilit itinatago. 

aminado naman si jongin na sya ang unang tinamaan. aminado rin sya na sya ang nagpumilit na i-push ang relasyon na 'to. si jongin ang unang umamin, humabol, at sumuyo kay kyungsoo. sya ang pilit na nanligaw kahit ayaw ni kyungsoo, kahit hindi sure si kyungsoo, kahit natatakot so kyungsoo. 

"ano 'yun? grade 10 ako tapos 1st year college ka? hindi ba...ang sagwa?" naalala nya ang sinabi sa kanya noon ni kyungsoo noong pinag-tapat ni jongin na gusto nyang maging boyfriend ito. bata pa noon si kyungsoo, medyo careless sa pananalita, insensitive sa mga sinasabi. aaminin ni jongin na nasaktan sya nang sobra. pero balewala na sa kanya yun. 

kasi heto sila, magkatabi at magkayakap. nagmamahalan. 

"tara na?" aya ni jongin. 

"huh? tulog pa tayo." 

"alas singko na ng umaga. tara na sa beach, abangan natin yung sunrise." 

"weh? seryoso ba, baby?" 

"mukha ba 'kong nagjo-joke?" jongin grimaced at him. inirapan lang sya ni kyungsoo at saka sumilip sa bintana. madilim pa sa labas pero marami ng tao na naglalakad papunta sa dalampasigan. nakita pa nya si ate jaera na buhat-buhat ang tulog na si ronron na naglalakad sa buhanginan. 

he bit his lips before he looked around. "tara?" aya ni kyungsoo. 

"bihis ka, mag-dagat tayo ng mga 6am." 

tumalon si kyungsoo sa kama at saka kumuha ng shorts na pang-ligo at saka button-down. nag-hilamos sandali at saka nag-toothbrush bago lumabas ng banyo. 

hawak-kamay silang lumabas ng kwarto, hawak-kamay silang nag-lakad sa buhanginan. hawak-kamay nilakad ang kahabaan ng dalampasigan na may ngiti sa labi at paminsang sulyap sa isa't isa. hawak-kamay nilang sinasamyo ang pang-umagang hangin at alat ng dagat. 

malayo-layo na ang nalakad nila. mula sa kinatatayuan nila, tanaw nila ang beach resort na tinutuluyan nila. nasa tapat sila ng luma at abandonadong beach resort kaya naman sila lang ni jongin ang tao. 

"hoy." tawag ni jongin sa kanya. humarap sila pareho sa dagat, tanaw ang nalalapit na pagputok ng araw. kulay kahel na ang langit pati na ang dagat. si jongin nakayakap sa kanya, nakapatong ang baba sa ulo ni kyungsoo. 

"ano? bakit 'hoy' lang tawag mo sakin? hindi na ba ako ang baby mo?" 

"ikaw lang baby ko." jongin said. kyungsoo huffed. hinigpitan ng nobyo ang yakap sa kanya. 

"happy anniversary, kyungsoo." bulong ni jongin sa tenga nya sabay dampi ng labi nito sa pisngi ni kyungsoo, kasabay nito ang pag-hampas ng alon sa mga paa nila, ang patuloy na pag-sikat ng araw. ang pagkalat ng kulay kahel sa paligid, ang mabangong hangin na marahang tumatama sa mga balat nila. 

"happy anniversary, kim." bulong ni kyungsoo sa hangin bago isandal ang ulo sa balikat ng nobyo. sana naranig ni jongin. 

"buti na lang pinayagan ka last minute, by. balak ko na sanang itakas at itanan ka." 

"gago, baby." pareho silang tumawa, dalawang pares ng balikat ang umaalog kakatawa. 

"umamin na tayo pag-uwi." jongin said after their laughs died down. hinuli nito ang kamay ni kyungsoo at saka mahigpit na hinawakan. "hahatid kita sainyo bukas tapos sabihin na natin." 

tango lang ang naisagot ni kyungsoo. but this time, it was firm, wala nang pag-aalinlangan. wala na syang dapat ikatakot dahil kasama nya si jongin. 

they stayed there for an hour or so, staring at the beautiful scenery, enjoying the calmness of the waves, savoring the quietness of the place. 

nandoon lang sila ni jongin, magkayakap, nagkekwentuhan, nagtatawanan. 

laughters died down and then they were kissing, whispering promises against their lips, against their skins. and then they were back at laughing. 

\---- 

bumalik sila sa beach resort na tinutuluyan nila para mag-almusal sa maliit na restaurant ng resort. kasama ang breakfast sa binayaran na fee ni jongin. 

"hoy, san kayo galing? kanina pa ako katok nang katok sa kwarto nyo." sabi ni ate jaera, buhat nito si ronron na naka-rashguard, ready na mag-swimming sa sa dagat.

"naglakad kami doon. si rahee?" 

"nasa dagat kasama papa nya. nandyan si jungah, kaninang madaling araw dumating. mag-almusal na kayo, sunod kayo sa dagat." nagba-bye si kyungsoo kay ronron. sobrang cute nito dahil halatang excited sa mga nakikita sa paligid. labas din ang dimple. hehe. 

kumain sila ni jongin sa resto, sobrang heavy ng breakfast kasi sinangag agad tapos longganisa. hindi naubos ni kyungsoo kasi hindi naman sya sanay sa ganoon kabigat na almusal. 

jongin clicked his tongue when kyungsoo pushed his plate towards him while the latter was shaking his head. walang choice si jongin kundi ubusin ang tira ni kyungsoo. 

they stayed there for a while para mag-pahinga sandali. sumandal si kyungsoo sa balikat ng nobyo at kiniss ito sa pisngi. sila lang ang tao sa resto kaya wala nang hiya-hiya. 

"amoy longganisa ka." sabi ni jongin pero inilapit ulit nito ang pisngi kay kyungsoo, humihingi ng isang pang kiss. 

"hindi naman longganisang bawang 'yung kinain ko eh. matamis yung sakin." kyungsoo pouted before kissing his lover again. pinahiran nya ng tissue and pisngi ni jongin afterwards. 

"biro lang eh. tara na, toothbrush. tapos beach na tayo." 

umakyat sila sa kwarto at saka nag-toothbrush. nag-away pa sila kasi ayaw mag-sunscreen ni jongin sa sobrang excited maligo sa dagat. kyungsoo had to shout na importante ang sunscreen. in the end, nanalo pa rin si kyungsoo. 

they hit the beach at 7:30 am. sikat na ang araw pero hindi naman masakit sa balat.

isang malakas at matinis na _titoooooo_ ang narinig nila habang papalapit sa dagat. tumakbo si rahee papunta sa tito jongin nya at saka yumakap. isang matunog na halik ang binigay ni rahee sa tito nya. cute. 

"hello, baby girl." ang tindi ng kapit at yakap ni rahee kay jongin. halos ayaw na nitong bumitaw at mukhang iiyak pa nang akmang ibababa ito ni jongin. in the end, kasama nila si rahee maligo sa dagat. nakasampa ito sa balikat ni jongin at nakahawak sa ulo, nakaalalay ang isang kamay nito sa likod ng pamangkin habang ang isa naman ay nakahawak sa kamay ni kyungsoo. 

hindi naman nag-seselos si kyungsoo pero shet, gusto nya din yumakap kay jongin. gusto nya din pumasan kay jongin habang sabay nilang sasalubungin ang paparating na alon. 

lumubog si kyungsoo sa tubig-dagat para mabasa ang buhok nya tapos umahon ulit. dumikit sya kay jongin, automatic naman ang pag-pulupot ng braso nito sa bewang nya. 

"buhat mo din ako, by." kyungsoo whispered. jongin kissed the pout on his lips. 

tumingala si jongin nang bahagya para lingonin ang pamangkin. "baby, pagod na si tito. balik ka na kay papa mo?" 

"noooo. dito lang po ako sayo, titoooo." rahee whined. mas lalong humigpit ang kapit nito sa buhok ni jongin. his boyfriend winced at the sharp pull of his hair. 

natawa lang si kyungsoo sa hitsura ni jongin. he tiptoed and pressed too many kisses that jongin had to pull away to breathe. "papatayin mo ba 'ko, baby?" the latter said habang humihinga.

"hindi po titooooo. bad yun!" nagulat silang dalawa ni jongin kasi si rahee yung sumagot, akala yata sya yung 'baby' na tinutukoy ni jongin. natawa silang pareho, sobrang confused si rahee sa nangyayari. she decided to ignore them and just scream at ronron na hawak ni ate jaera, nagtatampisaw sa dagat, kapag natatalsikan ng tubig-alat, umiiyak. 

di nag-tagal umahon na rin sila ronron at rahee, lumipat sa mini pool sa may resort. naki-join naman ang mga pinsan ni jongin sa dagat. may dala silang bola na pinagpasa-pasahan. puro trashtalk lang ang nangyari kasi pare-parehas silang sablay pumalo at sumalo ng bola, sinisisi ang ihip ng hangin. 

"buhat mo na ko." bulong ni kyungsoo. pumunta sya sa likod ni jongin tapos yumakap sa batok nito. it's just a piggyback ride pero intimate. kasi nakapulupot yung legs ni kyungsoo sa bewang ni jongin. 

"si kyungsoo ba yan ha! jongin!" sabay silang lumingon ni jongin. nakita nila si ate jungah, pangalawa sa magkakapatid. "si kyungsoo nga! ayos ah, kayo pa rin." 

kung ibang tao si kyungsoo, mao-offend sya. pero this is jungah, mapang-asar, makulit, outgoing, extrovert, pranka pero mabait. 

kay ate jungah siguro namana ni jongin lahat ng kalokohan nito kasi kyungsoo believed na sa kanilang tatlo, si ate jungah ang pinaka-maharot. in all aspects. si ate jaera naman ang pinaka-mature kung mag-isip at kumilos, habang si jongin, combined ng dalawang ate nya ang personality nito. kumbaga, si jungah ang id, si jongin ang ego, si jaera ang superego. 

"ikaw lang naman papalit-palit ng boyfriend dito eh." jongin grumbled bago hinila ang ate nya palapit sabay yakap. dinamay sya ni ate jungah kaya parang group hug ang nangyari. 

"hoy, ikaw rin naman noon." 

"dati yun. nasan na bago mong boyfriend?" 

"tulog pa. you know, pagod sa jugjugan kagabi." 

"ate!" jongin exclaimed. tunog naeskandalo ang boses. na-get naman agad ni kyungsoo kaya umiwas nalang sya ng tingin. 

"arte mo, jongin!" jungah said. "kyungsoo, alam mo ba mga tipo nyang si jongin? mga slim, sexy, malaki pw--hmf!" 

tinakpan ni jongin ang bibig ng ate nya at saka binuhusan ng tubig-alat. agad nag-lakad si jongin palayo, paahon ng dagat. 

rinig nila pareho ang sigaw ni jungah, "assman!" natawa si kyungsoo bago humiwalay kay jongin. sinamaan lang sya ng tingin ng nobyo. 

"hilig ka pala sa pwet eh." 

"pati ba naman ikaw?" iiling-iling na sabi ni jongin habang hinihila sya pabalik sa resort. 

"oh, bakit ka sakin galit? parang di ka masaya sa pwet ko." 

"bibig mo naman, love." saway ni jongin habang tinitignan ang paligid kung may nakarinig ba sa kanila. 

"hah! ikaw nga 'tong _lakasan mo, di ko marinig."_ natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo habang ginagaya ang bedroom voice ni jongin. 

"that's inside the bedroom." jongin rolled his eyes as he spoke. 

hinugasan nila ang paa nila na puro buhangin bago tumalon sa pool. nandoon pa rin sila rahee at raeon na nakasakay sa salbabida at tuwang-tuwa na nag-splash ng tubig sa papa nila. 

pinicturan sila ni ate jaera kasi ang cute daw nila. nagpa-picture din si jongin sa ate nya, hinigit sya ni jongin papalapit at nag-smile sila pareho. 

they stayed there until 10 am. naunang umahon sila jongin. umakyat sila sa kwarto nila para maligo ulit. sabay sila but with the nylon shorts on. pareho silang topless pero walang nangyari, hindi rin naman nag-expect si kyungsoo na may mangyayari. lumabas si jongin para bigyan ng time si kyungsoo mag-bihis. suot nya ulit yung button-dow na ginamit nya at nag-boxers na lang. 

pagka-labas nya, nakita nyang bihis na si jongin. puting t-shirt lang ang suot nito at saka sweatpants na gray. kyungsoo believed na galing pa ito ng canada, pinadala ng mama nya. 

gwapo. sobrang gwapo. sobang lakasng dating ni jongin kahit anong isuot nito. kaya siguro kanina maraming nakatingin sa kanila, sa nobyo nya. kasi topless si jongin, toned ang pangangatawan nito, matangkad, moreno, masarap. well, mag-laway sila. 

"dito ka nag-bihis?" natatawang tanong ni kyungsoo. kinuha nya ang tuwalya na nasa kama at saka tumingkayad para ipatong ito sa ulo ni jongin. 

yumuko ang binata. he let kyungsoo dry his hair properly. tamad kasi si jongin, sa totoo lang. kung wala siguro si ina, malamang hindi organize ang bahay nila jongin. 

"suklayan mo ko." sabi ni jongin. naupo si kyungsoo sa kama, si jongin naman naupo sa sahig, sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo at sumandal doon. 

kyungsoo was carefully combing his hair, parting it just like how jongin wanted it. kabisado na sya ni kyungsoo. hindi na kailangan magsalita ni jongin dahil alam na ni kyungsoo lahat ng pangangailangan nya. and that's beautiful considering their age gap, gets na nila ang isa't isa. 

biglang inantok si jongin sa bawat hagod ng suklay sa buhok nya, sa bawat magagaang haplos na ginagawa ni kyungsoo sa ulo nya. sinandal ni jongin ang pisngi sa hita ni kyungsoo bago ito ginawaran ng mabilis na halik. 

"antok ka?" kyungsoo said in a loving voice. 

binitawan ni kyungsoo ang suklay at saka hinimas-himas ang kabilang pisngi ni jongin. hindi sumagot si jongin, instead, kiniss nya ulit yung hita ni kyungsoo. but this time, it was an open-mouthed one, with teeth and tongue. 

kyungsoo watched jongin feast on his inner thigh. he was trying to bite it but it's full of saliva so jongin failed. "ginagawa mo?" kyungsoo asked. 

"lagyan ko kiss mark." kyungsoo pushed jongin on his forehead. 

"wag, baliw ka ba? trunks lang susuotin ko mamaya." 

"bakit, gaano ba kaikli yon? dito ko nga lalagyan oh." jongin muttered against his knee, he caressed the younger's inner thigh making kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath. "dito ko lalagyan..." jongin repeated, drawing circles on the certain part of his thigh. "dito, sa ako lang makakakita..." the latter said, nosing the length of kyungsoo's thigh, lips touching his skin and then jongin started kissing the soft skin, started making a slurping sound. 

unconsciously, napabukaka si kyungsoo, inviting jongin's lips, asking for more kisses, breathing heavily. 

napakapit si kyungsoo sa buhok ni jongin, kanina lang ingat na ingat sya na huwag magulo ang ayos nito but now, it was a mess again. the more jongin was kissing his legs, the harder kyungsoo was pulling his locks. 

for some reason, nasa balikat na ni jongin legs ni kyungsoo, nakasabit. and it was a sight, kyungsoo let out a wanton moan in appreciation. jongin's head between his thick thighs, licking and kissing and biting and sucking. _puta, ang sarap._

napahiyaw si kyungsoo nang manggigil si jongin sa pagkagat sabay sipsip nang malakas. _fuck, ang gago._ jongin knew how to do things properly and kyungsoo was not surprised when jongin lifted his head with a victorious smile, staring at the red patch on kyungsoo's skin. 

"fuck..." jongin muttered to himself, nandoon pa rin ang nakakalokong ngiti nito. 

"kadiri, puro laway." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay pahid gamit ang boxers nito. 

jongin let out a _hehehe_ before rubbing the abused skin. he even gave it a peck, whispering _sorry_ against his thigh. 

hinila ni kyungsoo papunta sa kama si jongin. sumunod naman ito. akmang hihiga na sila nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan ng kwarto nila. nagtitigan muna sila ni jongin at nagpakiramdaman. 

isang sunod-sunod ulit na katok. "jongin, kyungsoo." 

jongin groaned loudly before pulling himself out of the bed. he marched heavily towards the door and opened. "hoy, wag mo ko simangutan." sabi agad ni ate jaera.

"hello tito." she's with rahee na halatang inaantok. mabigat na ang mata nito and kyungsoo found it cute. nakuha ni rahee ang mga mata ng mga kim. singkit tapos brownish yung irises. jongin patted her head lightly. 

"ano?" jongin asked. napaka-bugnutin ni jongin kapag inaantok. 

"bantayan mo nga, inaantok na 'to eh. mamimili lang kami ng pang-tanghalian natin sa palengke." jongin agreed so fast, took rahee from his sister. 

"si ronron?" 

"kay jungah. nap time nya."

"okay. yun lang?" jaera nodded but he called her again. "ate, wait--- baby, wallet ko nga, please?" 

kyungsoo scrambled out of the bed, kinuha nya ang wallet ni jongin na nasa bedside table at saka inabot sa nobyo. nag-offer si kyungsoo na buhatin si rahee, agad naman sumama ang pamangkin ni jongin. "sleepy na ikaw?" kyungsoo asked softly while stroking her hair. tango lang ang isinagot nito. 

nahagip ng mata ni kyungsoo na kumuha si jongin ng 500 pesos mula sa wallet. "ambag namin para sa foods." agad namang kinuha ni jaera pandagdag daw sa pambili ng hapunan. nagtanong pa ito kung may request ba si jongin na pagkain before leaving. 

sabay silang bumalik sa kama ni jongin. kyungsoo put rahee down on the bed. jongin pulled him down and made him lay down beside him. 

yumapos si jongin sa bewang ni kyungsoo at saka humalik sa balikat ng nobyo. si rahee naman, gumapang palapit sa kanila.

"ako din po, sali din po ako sa yakap po, titoooo." natawa pareho ang mag-kasintahan. kyungsoo welcomed the girl with an open arms. agad itong yumakap kay kyungsoo, she even threw her leg over kyungsoo's body. 

"baby, abot mo nga yung kumot." jongin mumbled. kyungsoo reached for the blanket and threw it over jongin's body. 

"tito, baby mo rin po si tito kungchu?" napahalakhak si kyungsoo. _kungchu_. hanggang ngayon ganon pa rin ang tawag sa kanya ni rahee. hindi pa rin nito mabigkas ang pangalan nya ng tama kahit anong turo ni jongin. 

"love ko kasi si kungchu kaya baby din tawag ko." sabi ni jongin. 

"eh paano na po ako tito? hindi na po ako ang baby mo? sabi mo po baby girl mo ako. eh bakit si tito kungchu baby mo na din po? sya lang po love mo?" rahee sat up. sinilip nya ang tito jongin nya na kalahati ng mukha eh nakadukdok sa leeg ni kyungsoo. 

"baby pa din kita. pero baby ko din si kungchu." 

"eh bakit po dalawa po kami? titoooo, sabi mo po one lang dapat ang baby." 

"baby girl kita, baby boy ko si ronron, baby love ko si kungchu." tawang-tawa si kyungsoo sa mga imbento ni jongin. mas lalo pa silang humagalpak kakatawa kasi mukhang paiyak na si rahee sa sobrang selos. 

"titooo, dapat baby girl tapos baby love mo din ako." ngumuso ito tapos kinukusot na ang mata, halatang naiiyak na. 

"sleep ka muna para ikaw na ang baby girl at baby love ko tapos si kungchu di ko na love." sabi ni jongin na purely pang-uuto lang. alam naman ni kyungsoo yun pero somehow, nakaramdam sya ng inggit. kumirot ang puso nya kahit hindi naman totoo. 

agad humiga si rahee at pumikit. she was faking it at first pero maya-maya lang, mahimbing na ang tulog nito. 

"hoy, ano yun?" kalabit ni kyungsoo sa nobyo nya. nagmulat si jongin ng isang mata at saka tinaas ang isang kilay. 

"alin?" 

"di mo ko love?" 

"mahal, syempre. joke lang yun." 

"weh?" 

"puta, nagseselos ka ba?" natatawang tanong ni jongin. ngumuso lang si kyungsoo at saka umiwas ng tingin. "shit, nagseselos baby ko." jongin pushed himself up at saka kinulong si kyungsoo sa bisig nito. kyungsoo nuzzled his face against the man's chest. "love kita, ano ba, by. mahal na mahal." jongin whispered, reassuring the young man inside his arms. 

"kiss nga kung mahal na mahal talaga." 

it was a long, deep, passionate kiss. pouring all their feelings while their lips working on each other, fitting like pieces of puzzles. 

"lagi't lagi?" tanong ni kyungsoo. 

isa lang ang sagot ni jongin. at hindi na nya dapat pag-isipan pa ng mabuti. dahil alam nya, _sigurado sya_, si kyungsoo ang init sa malamig na gabi. si kyungsoo ang pahinga sa araw na nakakapagod. si kyungsoo ang bubuno sa lahat ng kulang sa kanya. si kyungsoo ang araw at liwanag sa gabing madilim at puno ng pasakit. si kyungsoo lang. "lagi't lagi." 

\----

  


nakailang katok na si jaera pero walang nagbubukas. nagbaka-sakali sya na hindi ito naka-lock kaya naman pinihit nya ang doorknob at tama nga sya, bukas ang pinto. 

sisigaw sana sya. gugulatin ang kapatid pati na ang nobyo nito at si rahee pero wala syang nagawa kundi ang mapangiti sa nadatnan nya. 

si jongin na nakayakap sa nobyo habang si kyungsoo at si rahee naman ay magkayakap. natutulog silang tatlo ng mahimbing. hindi magawang gisingin ng jaera ang mga ito. sabagay ay wala pa naman naka-ready na pagkain para sa pananghalian at magluluto pa lang sila. 

_mamaya na lang siguro._ she thought. _hayaan na lang muna sila mag-pahinga._

_happy anniversary, bunso, kyungsoo. _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana kinilig kayo :(((( see you sa part 2!  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	6. sa morong...kapiling ka (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> salamat, morong. sa mga alaala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heto na ang epektus! 
> 
> gusto ko lang malaman nyo na hirap na hirap ako isulat ang chapter na 'to. ayoko na talaga ituloy, sa totoo lang. ang dami kong binura pero binalik ko rin naman haha. naubos yung kilig eh, naibuhos ko lahat sa part 1. :( sorry for that, i REALLY tried. 
> 
> heads up kasi may smut to,, like s m u t talaga. sabi ko hindi na ko takot pero ilang beses ko 'to pinag-isipan, ilang beses ako humingi ng tulong (thank you, rian! para sa'yo ito hahahha). kaya expect the explicit language [read: intercrural sex], kung di ka sanay, wag mo na basahin. 
> 
> happy reading mga single!!!!

pangalawang balik na ni jaera sa kwarto ng bunsong kapatid pero hindi pa rin gising ang mga ito. kahit mabigat sa loob, tinapik-tapik nya ang mukha ni jongin.

nag-mulat ito ng mata at bahagyang nag-inat. akala ni jaera babangon na ito per hindi, yumakap pa ito lalo sa nobyo at saka sya tinalikuran.

hinila ni jaera ang tenga ng kapatid at nag-salita. "bangon na sabi, ala una na. kayo nalang hinihintay bago kumain." umaray ang kapatid kahit hindi naman grabe ang paghila nito sa tenga.

"oo na. susunod kami." sabi ni jongin, nakapikit at inaantok pa rin. kinurot pa ni jaera ang pwet ni jongin para makasiguradong magigising ito. bangon de gulat ang kapatid nya. masamang tingin ang natanggap ni jaera mula rito.

"bilisan nyo." sabi ng nakatatandang babae bago lumabas ng kwarto nila.

lumingon si jongin sa mga katabi. nakatihaya si kyungsoo habang si rahee naman ay nakayakap sa leeg nito. he has no choice but to wake them up.

mahirap gisingin si kyungsoo kaya sya ang inuna ni jongin. he leaned closer to his lover's face, pressing soft kisses on his cheeks. "bangon na, baby. kakain na..." jongin muttered on kyungsoo's cheeks.

kyungsoo stirred on the bed, he let out a groan as he blindly wrapped his arms around jongin's neck, pulled the older closer. "baby... tara na, tayo na lang hinihintay."

"sleep pa." kyungsoo sleepily said. he gave the younger more kisses on his cheeks, muttering his name. "kungchu. tara, please?" nakiusap si jongin.

"buhat..."

"hindi pwede, bubuhatin ko si rahee."

"bakit si rahee lang?" jongin furrowed his brows.

"gising ka na eh. kanina pa, you're just buying more time to cuddle with me." jongin whispered before wrapping his arm on kyungsoo's waist, making him sit up, pulling him on his lap.

pinalupot ni kyungsoo ang legs sa bewang ni jongin. mahigpit. malabong humiwalay.

"come on, love. gutom na ko."

"i love you, jongin." the older man did not expect that. he was taken aback with the sudden declaration of love. "i love you, kim. mahal kita." kyungsoo kept whispering those words. like a prayer, like a chant, like a mantra. and it sounded so good, felt so good.

"mahal din kita."

jongin couldn't ask for more. ito na yun. _kuntento na sya. _

ilang minuto pa sila nag-stay sa ganoong posisyon bago nya nakumbinsi si kyungsoo na bumaba para kumain. buhat ni jongin si rahee na pupungas-pungas pa pero agad din namang nagising nang kuhanin ito ng mama nya.

halos lahat ng pagkain ay inihaw. manok, isda, mais, hotdog. mayroon ding nakahain na pakwan at saging para pang-alis ng umay.

puro tawanan ang biruan pagkatapos kumain, madalas mga kwento noong mga bata pa sila at si jungah lagi ang bida.

"i swear to god, hindi tumigil si ina kakahampas ng walis tingting sa ex ko noon, grabe. ni isa yata walang nagustuhan yun sa mga manliligaw namin ni ate." jungah exclaimed, naka-kandong ito sa boyfriend habang may hawak na bote ng san mig.

"eh si jongin?" someone asked, nagulat si kyungsoo. ramdam nga ang pag-sulyap ni jongin sa kanya.

"paborito yan ni ina eh. i believe gusto nya yung...krystal ba yun, jongin?" walang preno na tanong ni jungah. kyungsoo felt jongin nodded.

“that was a long time ago and it’s not _that_ serious.” jongin shrugged at the people around them. nakayuko si kyungsoo, tahimik. hindi naman sya nagseselos or something. hindi lang sya sanay na pinaguusapan ang mga past relationships nila ni jongin sa harap ng maraming tao. and then he felt jongin’s palm rubbing his back, sliding to wrap around his waist. he shuddered when jongin’s lips ghosted over the shell of his ears. “jealous?” the latter whispered.

iling lang ang isinagot ni kyungsoo bago umusad palapit sa nobyo at saka isinandal ang ulo sa balikat nito.

“i love you.” jongin added. kyungsoo scoffed and looked at the man beside him. he mouthed an equally soft and quiet _i love you_ to his lover. para silang ewan na nagbubulungan. jongin's cousins must be looking at them weirdly, probably cringing at their public display of affection.

tuloy pa rin sa pag-kwento si jungah, pang-ilang bote na rin ng san mig ang hawak nya. they were not counting, basta hinahayaan lang nila na mag-salita ito. it's entertaining naman pero si jongin sobrang mainipin at naiingayan na sa ate nya.

“papanik na kami.” jongin announced suddenly.

“agad? kill joy naman nito!” kontra ni jungah.

“ingay mo eh.”nag-susungit na sabi ni jongin. hinila nya si kyungsoo paalis sa kubo na pinagkainan nila tapos biglang tumatakbo si rahee papunta sa tito nya.

“up! up, titooo!” sabi nito na nakataas ang kamay, nag-papabuhat.

“sama ka?” jongin asked. the little girl nodded happily. binuhat ito ni jongin at ininis, akmang ihahagis si rahee sa pool. tawang-tawa si jongin kasi sigaw nang sigaw ang pamangkin. si kyungsoo naman, kinuha si ronron kasi miss na nya makipaglaro dito. walang kamalay-malay ang magkasintahan na nag-coo ang mga kasamahan nila, jaera even pulled out his phone and took a picture of them.

\----

sobrang _ironic_ kasi nasa morong sila, nasa tabing-dagat, pero heto sila, sa kwarto. nakakulong, nakahilata, nanonood ng cartoon network at nag-aalaga ng mga bata habang ang mga kasama nila ay nag-tatampisaw sa swimming pool.

wala namang reklamo si kyungsoo doon, in fact, mas gusto nya yung ganito. yung solo nila ni jongin ang isa’t isa, yung silang dalawa lang, yung biglang may magnanakaw ng halik sa labi at sa pisngi, yung biglang may mang-hihila o uusad palapit para magpayakap at yumakap, yung biglang may bubulong ng happy anniversary sa tenga. it made kyungsoo’s heart so full. parang sasabog na sya sa sobra-sobrang affection na ibinibigay nila sa isa’t isa.

“love, lapit ka naman dito.” bulong ni jongin. they agreed na yun ang tawagan nila kapag kasama nila si rahee. sobrang nalilito kasi ito kapag baby din ang tinatawag ni jongin kay kyungsoo.

jongin reached for kyungsoo’s waist para hilahin ito papalapit kaso nasa gitna nila si ronron, dumedede. labas ang dimple habang sumisipsip sa feeding bottle. “maiipit si ronron, ano ba.” saway ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend. pero bilang hokage si jongin, gagawa at gagawa yan ng paraan.

for some reason, nakahiga si jongin in a fetal position, his elbow was propped on the bed. he hooked his arm under kyungsoo’s knees at saka ipinatong ang mga hita ng boyfriend sa sariling hita nito. again, naka-display na naman ang mapuputi at malalaman na hita ni kyungsoo and jongin took advantage of it.

naka-boxers lang ulit si kyungsoo kaya naman libreng-libre si jongin para himasin ang hita ng boyfriend. habit na yata ni jongin ito. he just could not get his hands off of kyungsoo. lalo na nung pumayag si kyungsoo na lagyan nya ito ng hickey sa hita. all of a sudden, para syang hormonal teenager na sabik na sabik kapag sila lang ni kyungsoo, kapag pumapayag si kyungsoo, kapag gustong-gusto din ni kyungsoo. iniisip siguro ng mga tao na mas needy si kyungsoo, but they were wrong. it was jongin who could not get enough of him, who asked for physical contact, who wanted to kiss most of the time.

jongin was supposed to be the reserved one, pero kapag kaharap nya si kyungsoo, nababaliw sya. kaya hindi na rin nagulat si jongin na mag-request sya kay kyungsoo. "momol mo 'ko." jongin said. nakatingin ito kay kyungsoo habang hinahaplos ang hita nya. 

"heh, nandito mga pamangkin mo. hita ko na lang." kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him before glancing back at the television.

"jakol na lang." 

"pwede ba!" bulalas ni kyungsoo. nanlaki ang mga mata nito at pinalo ang kamay ni jongin na naglalakbay paloob sa boxers nya. nagulat si ronron at nabitawan nito ang feeding bottle, si rahee naman lumingon saglit tapos bumaling ulit sa t.v. 

nakangisi ng nakakaloko si jongin, nakakabwisit. 

"bastos mo! kagabi ka pa sa van." 

"gusto mo tuloy ko? sipsipin ko yan." 

"kung kailan naman may tao saka ka gumaganyan!" 

"so, gusto mo rin? tara, lipat na natin sila rahee." akmang babangon si jongin pero agad ito pinigilan ng nobyo. 

"tumigil ka nga! higa!" kyungsoo hissed habang hinihila pahiga ang nobyo. he cupped jongin's cheeks and kissed his man on the lips, pushing his tongue inside jongin's mouth. 

jongin, using his strength, lifted kyungsoo up and placed the younger on the other side of the bed. agad hinarangan ni jongin ng unan ang gilid ni ronron. he glanced at rahee to make sure she's still minding her own business. 

jongin hungrily kissed the man beside him, accepting kyungsoo's tongue, sucking it as hard as he could. the sound they made was satisfyingly good in his ears. it would not surprise him kung tigasan sya dahil lang sa tunog ng laplapan nila. 

jongin was the one who pulled away, chuckling at the visible strings of saliva that connected their mouths. kyungsoo's lips were swelling and shining. jongin could not help but to plant more kisses on his lips. "i love you. kahit ayaw mo magpa-jako—" jongin muffled against the hand covering his mouth. halatang naiinis si kyungsoo sa mga pinagsasabi nya. sarap talagang bwisit ng boyfriend nya. 

_boyfriend nya. _

napangiti na lang si jongin sa palad ni kyungsoo. 

"titooo," pareho silang napabalikwas ni kyungsoo nang mag-salita si rahee. her eyes were droopy at ready na bumagsak. 

"sleepy ka na naman?" kyungsoo asked. naupo ito at saka inabot ang pamangkin ni jongin. rahee nodded sleepily, she nuzzled on kyungsoo's neck when they both laid down on the bed. kyungsoo was stroking rahee's hair, humming softly against her head. 

his eyes fluttered on jongin who's staring at the man he called his lover, with his niece on his arms, his nephew on his side_. puta, puta, puta_. sobrang sarap mag-alaga ni kyungsoo, gusto nya magpa-alaga, gusto nya magpa-lambing, gusto nya magpa-yapos at magpa-bulong ng paulit-ulit na _mahal kita, kim._

this was maddening. hindi naman sya ganito noon. never syang naging ganito in his past relationships. pero may kung ano sa binata na kasama nya at hindi makaapuhap ng tamang salita si jongin para i-describe. 

it must be _too fucking early _but jongin...he wanted kyungsoo for the _rest_ of his life. 

\---- 

nakatulog si rahee pati na rin si ronron. magkatabi ang magkapatid na natutulog sa ibabaw ng kama nila habang ang magkasintahan naman ay magkakandong. 

si jongin nakasandal sa headboard, si kyungsoo nakasandal sa dibdib ng nobyo. it's chest to back and it's so intimate. ganoon lang sila mag-aksaya ng oras. hinihintay nila mag-alas tres para makapag swimming sila sa pool at kapag hindi na masyadong mainit, sa dagat naman sila lalangoy. 

kyungsoo was busy sending photos to his parents, sharing the foods they ate earlier and the beautiful and breathtaking scenery. nababasa ni jongin ang mga palitan ng chats nila kyungsoo at mama nito. 

"share mo na rin na boyfriend mo ko." sabi ni jongin habang nagke-kwento si kyungsoo sa mama nya sa chat. natawa naman ang nobyo at saka sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni jongin. 

"send ko na lang picture natin." and kyungsoo did. sinend nito ang picture nila. nakaakbay si jongin sa nobyo, parehong may ngiti sa labi. nasa likod nila ang asul na dagat. kinabahan nang kaunti si jongin dahil baka mamali ng pindot si kyungsoo at baka ang mai-send ay yung naka-kiss si jongin sa pisngi ng nobyo. 

"tapang ah." jongin said, amused. 

"aamin naman na tayo eh." kyungsoo muttered before locking his phone. he craned his neck and pouted at jongin, asking for a kiss. 

tinitigan muna ni jongin ang boyfriend nya bago gawaran ng halik sa labi. mabilis lang, mga tatlong kiss lang. "labyu." sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"anong labyu? ayusin mo, baby."

"edi i love you. ito naman!" 

"isa pa." 

"i love you nga." 

"yung malambing naman. parang di anniversary, oh." 

kyungsoo giggled and cleared his throat. "kim, jongin kim. i love you." the latter said in a soft, loving voice. ngumiti rin ito nang sobrang tamis. hindi mapigilan ni jongin na kiligin, pero hindi nya pinakita. yumuko lang sya at saka ngumiti sa sarili. nung okay na sya, niyakap nya ang binata. parang back hug pero nakaupo, nakakandong si kyungsoo. 

"date tayo pag-uwi sa malolos. please?" kyungsoo said, holding jongin's hand against his lips, pressing light kisses on the man's knuckles. "para fair naman kahit papaano. hindi ako mapakali kapag naiisip ko na gumastos ka nang malaki para dito. we could've join them sa family room, by." 

"hay nako. eto na naman po kami," jongin said and then let out a exasperated sigh. "by. masosolo ba kita doon? maki-kiss ba kita sa labi? sa leeg? hindi naman diba? mahahawakan ko ba pwet mo doon?" 

"ewan ko, hokage ka eh. magagawan mo ng paraan yun." 

jongin scoffed. "hokage nga ako eh maingay ka naman. kung umungol ka napakalakas, by. mahuhuli lang din tayo." 

"seryoso ba? parang hindi naman eh." ngumuso si kyungsoo. pakiramdam nito niloloko lang sya ni jongin. pero nang tumango si jongin nang walang bahid ng pang-aasar, kyungsoo thought na baka nga. baka nga ibang klase talaga sya humalinghing. 

\----

bandang alas tres pumasok si ate jaera sa kwarto nila. nadatnan sila nito na magka-kandong at magka-yakap. nagkagulatan pa sila at ang bilis umaalis ni kyungsoo sa kandungan ng nobyo but jaera chuckled at them and mouthed okay lang, wag na mahiya. 

pero syempre mas lalo lang namula at nahiya si kyungsoo. hindi sya sanay na may nakakakita sa kanila ni jongin nang ganito ka-sweet. in the end, umalis sya sa kandungan ni jongin at pumuntang banyo para mag-palit ng damit panligo. pagka-labas nya, nakahiga na si ate jaera sa kama, tinatapik-tapik si ronron kasi umiingit. si jongin naman, nag-hahanap ng damit pamalit. 

matipid na ngumiti si kyungsoo sa nobyo na papasok na sa banyo. sila lang ni ate jaera ang natira at sobrang awkward. 

hiyang-hiya sya nang maupo sya sa dulong bahagi ng kama. nagulat sya nang biglang tumawa si jaera mag-isa. 

"huwag ka na mahiya, kyungsoo. isang taon na kayo ni jongin, maraming beses na tayo nagkasama sa mga mahahalagang okasyon ng pamilya namin. nakakatampo naman kung hanggang ngayon, ilang ka pa rin sa amin." jaera said softly. sumulyap ito kay kyungsoo na halatang nag-pipigil ng hininga. 

kyungsoo sighed deeply before smiling at the woman. "sorry, ate." 

"okay lang 'yun, ano ka ba. parte ka na ng pamilya, hindi ka na dapat nahihiya sa amin." with those words, kyungsoo thrashed his head at jaera's way. nanlaki ang mata nito at nag-simulang mamula ang pisngi. natawa ulit si jaera. 

"nag-taka ka pa eh halos hindi na kayo mapaghiwalay ni jongin. sana simula ngayon, gusto ko kumportable ka kapag kasama mo kami." she said with a warm smile painted on her lips. "masaya ako na masaya si jongin sa kung ano ang meron kayo. ngayon ko lang nakitang ganyan yan. sana masaya ka rin sa kapatid ko. happy anniversary sa inyo." kyungsoo let out a loud gasp with jaera's speech. sunod-sunod na tango ang isinagot ni kyungsoo sa kapatid ng boyfriend nya. 

his heart was swelling, exploding with happiness. sa loob ng halos dalawang araw, walang ipinaramdam si jongin sa kanya kundi pagmamahal at pagiging kuntento. tapos si jaera, biglang naging vocal sa kanya. kyungsoo felt the bliss in his whole being. isang matamis na ngiti ang ibinagay nya kay jaera bago nag-paalam. 

"pwede ko po bang puntahan si jongin sa banyo?" 

"sige lang. basta no funny business. ayoko maging taga-pakinig nyo." 

"ate!" kyungsoo exclaimed bago natatawang tumakbo sa banyo. 

"by, pasok ako." kyungsoo whispered against the bathroom door. he heard a rustle inside before the sound of unlocking the door. 

nakataas ang kilay ni jongin, nagtataka. naka-swimming trunks na ito, may nakasabit na tuwalya sa balikat at halatang kaka-toothbrush lang. “ano, baby?” tanong nito bago tumalikod para isampay ang tuwalyang ginamit sa rack.

lumakad si kyungsoo at niyakap ang nobyong nakatalikod. he locked his arms around jongin’s waist and rest his cheek on his boyfriend’s back. “sorry…” kyungsoo whispered, planting a soft kiss on jongin’s tan skin.

jongin did not move. kyungsoo did not mind.

“bakit?”

“kasi duwag ako. duwag ako noon pa. lagi. matagal na.” may traydor na luha ang kumawala sa mga mata ni kyungsoo. he inhaled sharply, tightened his hug on jongin’s body. ramdam nya ang mainit na palad ng nobyo sa ibabaw ng braso nya. jongin carefully unlocked his embrace. hinila sya ni jongin papunta sa harap nito, kinukupkop ang magkabila nyang pisngi at yumuko nang bahagya.

“saan ba nanggagaling yan?” tanong ni jongin. maamo ang mukha nito, may halong pag-aalala.

“sabi kasi ng ate mo, parte na ako ng pamilya nyo,” jongin hummed, tumango-tango pa ito. “tapos, tapos naisip kita. hindi ka pa rin kilala nila mama bilang boyfriend ko. sobrang unfair no’n sayo, by. and i'm sorry, kasi ngayon ko lang na-realize.” kyungsoo sniffled and turned his gaze on the floor.

"diba sabi ko sayo, handa ako mag-hintay? huy...tingin sakin, love." jongin kind of shook his boyfriend to redirect his eyes to him. "minadali ba kita?" jongin asked carefully, kyungsoo shook his head. “i told you, _whenever you’re ready_, diba?” tango ang sagot ni kyungsoo bago yumakap sa boyfriend. he circled his arms around his nape, climbed on jongin’s body. agad naman syang sinalo ng boyfriend, mahigpit ang kapit sa ilalim ng hita nya. 

naglakad si jongin papunta sa sink at doon sya iniupo. isang halik sa noo, isang halik sa pisngi, isang halik sa ilong at isang halik sa labi. nawala ang bakas ng pag-aalala sa mukha ni kyungsoo. napalitan ito nang banayad na ngiti at maaliwalas na mukha.

dumapo ang palad ni kyungsoo sa pisngi ni jongin, "sorry, jongin. it took me a whole year to...to realize how...how sure i am about…_us_. s-sorry, natagalan." 

jongin was stunned, held his breathe for a while, tried processing kyungsoo's words. 

the latter gave him a warm gaze, a warm smile. jongin felt his heart beat erratically. he remembered that smile, that sweet warm smile. 

_that smile. _

_that same smile. jollibee. lunch. libro. spaghetti. at ang oo ni kyungsoo. _

_god. _

"wala ng pag-aalinlangan this time. sana ikaw din..." kyungsoo rested his hand on top of jongin's, he peeled it out of his cheeks and kissed it oh so gently. 

"matagal na akong sigurado." jongin muttered, may lakas na para mag-salita. "sabi naman sayo, ikaw lang hinihintay ko." 

"happy anniversary..." 

"happy anniversary, love." 

"titooooooo! naiihi na po akoooo!" 

sabay silang humagalpak ng tawa sa sigaw ni rahee. 

nakaw ng halik. bulong ng walang hanggan na pagmamahal. bukas ng pinto, sabay lumabas para harapin ang mga susunod na araw nang walang takot at pag-aalinlangan. 

\---- 

namumula ang mata ni kyungsoo dahil sa pag-iyak. pero kahit ganoon pa man, walang nakapigil sa kanilang dalawa ni jongin na tumalon nang sabay sa pool, hawak kamay at may kasamang hiyaw. 

maraming curious na mata pero ni isa walang nag-tangka na magtanong. except kay jungah. 

"nag-away ba kayo, ha? balita ko isang taon na kayo ngayon. bakit kayo nag-away? bakit mo naman pinaiyak 'tong si kyungsoo!" nanlaki ang mata ni jungah, pinandilatan si jongin. 

"usisera mo. doon ka na." taboy ni jongin sa ate nya bago splash-an ito ng tubig sa mukha. hinila ni jongin si kyungsoo papalapit at ikinulong sa bisig. mas lalo lang na-intriga si jungah pero hindi na nag-tanong. 

bandang alas kwatro, lumipat sila sa dagat. doon nag-tampisaw kasama ang nga pinsan at kapatid ni jongin. nang mapagod, naupo na lang sila sa may pampang. 

"okay ka lang? okay ka na?" tanong ni jongin sa kanya. ipinatong nito ang baba sa balikat ni kyungsoo. 

"okay na okay." kiniss ni kyungsoo ang nakangusong labi ni jongin. pinaglaruan nila pareho ang puting buhangin, nag-sulat at nag-drawing ng kung ano-ano. paulit-ulit sinulat ni kyungsoo ang pangalan ni jongin habang busy ito sa pag-drawing ng kung ano. kanina si spongebob ang drinawing nito. 

nang silipin ni kyungsoo, isang malaki at pangit na pagkaka-drawing na tite ang ginawa ni jongin. 

"tangina, ang bastos, by!" 

"hahawakan mo nga eh." nag-wiggle ang mga kilay ni jongin. isang pitik sa noo ang ibinigay ni kyungsoo sa nobyo. 

"pwede ba! burahin mo, mamaya may makakita. 

"titoooo." nagulat sila pareho kaya binura nila ang malaking drawing na tite sa buhangin. tinabunan pa ito ni kyungsoo para makasigurado. tawang-tawa si jongin sa tabi nya, nakakabwisit. 

"bakit, baby girl?" jongin asked, still having that sly smile. he patted his lap for rahee to sit on it. agad naman sumunod ang pamangkin ni jongin. 

"bakit mo po ni-kiss si tito kungchu?" heto na naman si rahee, tatadtarin na naman sila ng tanong. and jongin winced at that. 

"kasi nga, love ko sya." jongin patiently said, picking the sand on rahee's hair. 

"mas love mo ba sya kesa samin ni ronron?" rahee was pouting at jongin. natawa si jongin kasi tinitignan sya ni rahee na parang maiiyak na. 

"love ko kayo ni raeon pero iba kasi yung love namin ni kungchu." kahit naririndi si jongin sa mga tanong ni rahee, dahan-dahan itong nagpapaliwanag sa bata. 

"ano po yung love nyo?" 

"hindi mo maiintindihan kasi baby ka pa." 

"okay poooo. pero promise mo po titooo na ako lang baby mo. bawal maging baby si tito kungchu kasi big na sya." rahee glanced at kyungsoo with a hint of jealousy. threatened talaga ito presensya ni kyungsoo. it's not that bad pero natatakot si kyungsoo na baka hanggang sa paglaki ni rahee, dadalhin nito ang selos sa kanya. 

"okay. eh ano tatawag ko kay kungchu? iiyak yan kapag wala akong pet name sa kanya." jongin asked softly, rubbing rahee's cheeks with the back of his palm. 

kyungsoo nudged his boyfriend and furrowed his brows. "ano ako, bata? bakit ako iiyak." bumusangot si kyungsoo bago sinandal ang pisngi sa balikat ni jongin. automatic na nag-slide ang braso ni jongin sa bewang nya and kyungsoo smiled at that gesture. 

"titooo, ano po tagalog ng love?" 

"mahal." 

"mahal na lang po tawag mo kay tito kungchu kasi love mo naman po sya." 

"okay," jongin nodded before craning his neck to look at kyungsoo. parang slow motion nung lumingon si jongin, dahan-dahan, may kasamang ihip ng hangin kaya nililipad ang buhok, kulay kahel ang paligid pati na rin ang balat nito. palubog na ang araw, padilim na ang langit pero si jongin, pati na ang ngiti nito sa labi, nakakasilaw. "mahal." 

jongin whispered the word again, _mahal_. he liked how his tongue roll as he said it again and again, leaning closer to kyungsoo and mutteres it too many times. 

"kiss?" request ni jongin. agad namang humalik si kyungsoo sa nobyo, paulit-ulit, may ngiti na kaakibat at may malalim na buntong hininga sa huli. 

"titooo, kiss ko din po si tito kungchu, please?" rahee stood in front of them, hand clasped together. she was pouting, she was making kissy sounds, ready to lean closer to kyungsoo. 

sabay sila nag-coo ni jongin. sobrang cute ni rahee kapag humihingi ng kiss. she was looking at them with the most beautiful eyes, mga matang nangungusap, mga matang ang hirap tanggihan. 

maybe it's their charm, the kims. pang-lure nila yung mga mata nila at pag-nguso nila para makuha ang gusto. with that thought, napangiti si kyungsoo. 

"bawal sa lips kasi ako lang pwede kumiss don." sabi ni jongin, trying to be possessive. seryoso ito at mukhang kahit anong paawa ni rahee, hindi ito papayag halikan si kyungsoo sa labi. 

"bawal din sa cheeks, saka sa forehead. ako lang din don." mas lalo pang tumindi ang pag-nguso ni rahee. nagpapadyak ito sa buhanginan at halatang naiinis na sa tito nya. 

"eh saan pooooo! bawal din po ba sa neck kasi ikaw lang din pwede dun? titoooo, nakita ko po ikaw kanina, nikakagat neck ni tito kungchu. nahu-hurt po sya!" 

"bawal din dun, ako lang pwede dun." masungit na sabi ni jongin. isang kurot sa tagiliran ang binigay ni kyungsoo sa nobyo. 

"love, ang damot." saway ni kyungsoo. he looked up at rahee and welcomed her in his arms. "tara na dito, kiss mo ko sa cheeks." malambing na sabi ni kyungsoo. nahihiya pang lumapit si rahee at first, glancing at his tito worriedly. 

rahee wrapped her short arms around kyungsoo and then smooch his cheeks. napakatunog talaga kung humalik si rahee, may kasama pang laway. nahihiyang pinahid ni rahee ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at saka binaon ang mukha sa leeg ni kyungsoo. 

"gusto ka nya..." jongin mouthed, looking at them with loving eyes. mas maganda pa ang view na tinitignan nya kaysa sa dagat. walang tatalo sa matatamis na ngiti ni kyungsoo. 

"hehe, si ina na lang ang may ayaw sakin dito." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo. mababakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha ng nobyo. jongin could not help but to smile sadly and threw him an apologetic look. hindi pa rin mahinuha ni jongin kung bakit ganoon ang pakikitungo ni ina sa nobyo nya pero hindi na rin naman nagkapagtataka dahil halos lahat din ng mg naging kasintahan ng mga ate nya, ganoon din ang dinanas. 

"we'll figure this out, alam mo yan." tango at matamis na ngiti ang sagot ni kyungsoo. tiwala naman sya kay jongin, kay ina lang hindi.

\----

pareho silang nag-volunteer ni kyungsoo na mag-ihaw ng mga porkchop at longganisa. ito na ang huling gabi nila sa morong, bukas ay uuwi na sila sa kanya-kanyang mga lugar at babalik na naman sa reyalidad. 

parang ayaw ni kyungsoo. gusto nya dito, gusto nya manatili dito. sa morong, sa piling ni jongin. at ramdam din naman ni kyungsoo na ganoon din ang gusto mangyari ni jongin. 

kanina pa ito nakayakap sa kanya habang nag-iihaw sya. kanina pa sya nito ninanakawan ng halik sa labi pati na sa pisngi. kapag nakaupo sila, dinadakot na naman ni jongin ang hita nya. 

"ano ba? wag ka humawak-hawak." kyungsoo pushed jongin's hand when it crept inside kyungsoo’s shorts.

"tignan ko lang yung hickey, baby." jongin was pushing the cloth upwards, revealing most of his thighs. nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo, kinakabahan na baka may makakita sa kanila kahit na nasa tagong lugar ang ihawan. 

magkaharap silang nakaupo ni jongin, niro-rolyo ang shorts nya pa-itaas. once he's done, dahan-dahan ibinuka ni jongin ang mga hita nya. kyungsoo did not resist kasi wala syang lakas para kumontra. nanlalambot na sya sa upuan nya. hindi nya alam kung yung init ba ng baga ng uling ang dahilan ng pag-aapoy ng pisngi nya o sadyang namumula sya. 

"jongin..." kyungsoo mewled, almost a whisper. 

"silipin ko lang." the man said. jongin dropped on his knees, started nosing his right knee while caressing his left inner thigh. 

it was still there, the love bite on his thigh. jongin ran his thumb over the red patch on kyungsoo’s milky white skin. unconsciously, lalo pang binuka ni kyungsoo ang mga hita nya.

it was tempting, almost inviting, and jongin let out a shaky breath as he tried to stop himself from pulling kyungsoo’s shorts down and suck him off right here.

mariing ipinikit ni jongin ang mga mata at hinayaang ikalma ang sarili. when his breath normalized, he leaned down between kyungsoo’s thighs and pressed a kiss around hickey, ocassionaly giving it kittenish licks. kyungsoo ran his fingers on jongin’s locks, gripping it kapag nasasarapan si kyungsoo sa bawat halik na ginagawad ng nobyo.

halos masabunutan ni kyungsoo si jongin nang itapat nito ang mukha sa maselang parte ng katawan nya. jongin was literally nosing his cock over the thin cloth he was wearing. putangina. jongin was making it worse as he started planting light kisses on the length of his cock, still over his shorts.

walang nag-sasalita sa kanila. kahit gustong umungol ni kyungsoo, hindi nya magawa. tanging mabibigat na pag-hinga lang ang maririnig sa kanilang dalawa, singhap kapag napapadiin ang pag-gawad ng halik si jongin.

tumingala si jongin at tumingin kay kyungsoo na kagat ang labi at nagpipigil humalinghing.

“baby…” jongin’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. huminga ito nang malalim bago nag-patuloy. “matigas ka na.” he stated as a matter of fact. kyungsoo whined as he glanced between his thighs. his cock was already half hard. hindi pa naman mahirap i-deal with kasi okay pa sya, kaya pa nya pigilan but jongin…jongin was looking at him with a mix of care and lust. “subo ko? o hindi ka comfortable?”

jongin was asking him carefully, patiently waiting for his answer. he squeezed kyungsoo’s thighs, reassuring him that it’s okay no matter what his answer would be. kyungsoo licked his drying lips and shook his head. hindi pa sya ready for something more, for something beyond the line. natatakot si kyungsoo na baka wala sa mood si jongin, na iwan sya nito to take care of own hardness.

pero nawala lahat ng takot nya nang dampian sya ng halik sa noo at sa ulo. umupo sa harap nya at hinawakan ang magkabilang kamay, squeezing it gently.

“baby, tingin sa akin.” jongin said. agad namang sumunod si kyungsoo at tinignan ang kasintahan, mata sa mata. “okay lang. please wag ka na mag-overthink. wala sa’kin yun.” jongin gave him a soft smile before kissing his fingers one by one. alanganin na ngumiti si kyungsoo sa nobyo. 

“love naman, okay nga lang.”

"thank you." kyungsoo whispered. tumayo ito saglit para baligtarin ang iniihaw na porkchop. he plopped down on jongin's lap, circling his arm around the older's nape.

"it's nothing. we can be..._more creative_ naman." nag-taas baba ang kilay ni jongin habang pinipisil ang bewang ng nobyo. kinurot ni kyungsoo ang ilong ni jongin at tumawa ito ng nakakaloko.

"hilig mo!" sigaw ni kyungsoo.

"sexy mo eh." jongin whispered before kissing his chin. bumalik ang kamay ni jongin sa pag-himas ng hita ni kyungsoo. di nag-tagal, pinalo-palo pa ni jongin ang hita ng nobyo. "nanggigigil ako, by!" namula ang hita ni kyungsoo, mahapdi rin pero hindi nya magawang magalit dahil sa hitsura ni jongin. he was gritting his teeth, wrinkling his nose and actualy squealing!

"tama na, malalamog na 'ko nyan." tumayo si kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pag-iihaw. konti na lang at maluluto na ang mga baboy. pwede na sila kumain.

\----

sa may buhanginan sila kumain. may prinovide na dalawang table and sapat na chairs ang resort na tinutuluyan nila. doon nila inihain ang mga lutong pagkain. may inihaw na porkchop, longganisang matamis at bawang, may hotdog para sa mga bata. inihain din ang natirang inihaw na isda kaninang tanghalian. meron ding vegetable salad at mayo-ketchup na dressing.

"fish?" alok ni jongin. naka-kamay itong kumain habang si kyungsoo naka-kutsara at tinidor. hindi naman sa hindi sya sanay mag-kamay at maarte sya, hindi nya lang talaga feel. saka mamantika, mahirap tanggalin at hugasan.

"himay mo ko?" tanong ni kyungsoo. sumubo sya ng kanin na may piraso ng porkchop at kamatis. tumango lang ang nobyo at tahimik na inalis ang mga tinik. agad isinubo ni jongin ang isda sa kanya. ilang beses yun ginawa ni jongin, sa sobrang focused mag-himay, si kyungsoo na lang din mismo ang nag-susubo ng food sa boyfriend.

"kanin pa, baby?"

"ayaw na. ubusin mo 'tong porkchop ko." sabi ni kyungsoo habang inililipat ang tirang porkchop nya sa plato ng nobyo. jongin clicked his tongue pero kinain din naman.

share din sila ng baso na iniinuman. inabot ni kyungsoo ang bote ng coke at ni-refill ang baso nila.

"nabusog ka?" tango lang ang isinagot ni kyungsoo. "inom tayo? o aakyat ka na?" jongin asked. nakita ni kyungsoo na ipinapatong na nila eunhyuk ang bote ng redhorse, san mig at smirnoff sa table. wala na ang mga pinagkainan nila. napalitan ito ng alak at chichirya. binuksan din nila ang speaker na dala ni jongin at saka nagpatugtog ng mga kanta na may heavy bass at dirty beats.

"smirnoff lang sakin."

jongin grabbed a bottle of smirnoff and opened it using the spoon. inabot din nito ang plastic cup na may lamang yelo at sya na din ang nag-salin. kyungsoo took a sip quietly.

nag-simula na rin ang distribution ng redhorse. inabot ni jongin ang kanya at lumagok.

puro kwentuhan, puro tawanan at pang-aasar. habang lumalalim ang gabi, lumalalim din ang usapan. lumalakas din ang tugtog na nanggagaling sa speaker. habang tumatagal, lalong nagiging touchy si jongin. kung kanina ay naka-akbay lang ito sa kanya, ngayon ay nasa hita na naman ni kyungsoo ang kamay nito. minsan sa bewang, minsan sa pisngi. minsan kinakapa ang kamay ni kyungsoo para hawakan ng mahigpit.

naka-dalawang bote na si kyungsoo, hindi na rin mabilang ni jongin kung pang-ilang redhorse na ang iniinom nya. biglang dumating si jungah kasama ang boyfriend nito. luminga si kyungsoo pero wala nang available na upuan, akmang tatayo sana si kyungsoo para mag-request ng upuan pero hinila sya ni kyungsoo paupo sa kandungan nito. it was a sharp pull kaya literal na nag-bounce si kyungsoo sa lap ng nobyo.

"ate, upuan oh." sabi ni jongin habang kaunting binuka ang hita. he has kyungsoo's legs between his thighs, nakaupo ang nobyo nya sa kanang hita niya.

"para-paraan ka din eh no." jungah slurred. she must have been drinking kanina pa. umismid lang si jongin at saka ibinaling ang tingin sa nobyo.

"ano?" tanong ni jongin. hilo na sya pero hindi pa naman lasing.

"ewan ko ba." kyungsoo said. tumawa sila kasi sobrang sabaw ng sagot ni kyungsoo.

"lasing ka na?"

"di ko na maramdaman labi ko, by." kinapa ni kyungsoo ang namamanhid nito labi at saka pinindot-pindot. ngumuso ito at umiling. 

"lasing ka na nga." jongin mumbled before drinking the rest of his cup. kuya minseok shoved him another bottle of redhorse, giving him no choice but to take it. ngumisi ang pinsan nyan at saka sumulyap sa position nila ni kyungsoo. 

"ayos ah." sabi ni minseok sa gitna ng maingay na tugtog. nahiya si kyungsoo kaya nagtago ito at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin. 

bumagal ang pace ng pag-inom nila ni kyungsoo, marahil ayaw sagarin ang nagbabadyang kalasingan. nag-kwentuhan sila, minsan nakikisali sa usapan ng mga kasama, madalas silang dalawa lang. 

may mga paminsang halik. nung una smack lang pero habang tumatagal, napapasarap, napapalalim, napapatagal. kung hindi pa sila tinapik ni jaera na kadarating lang, malamang ay hindi pa sila titigil. 

"nandyan si rahee, awat muna." bulong nito. mapungay ang mata ni jongin, pipikit-pikit habang hinahanap ang pamangkin. nakita nya ito na tumatakbo galing sa mismong resort, naka-suot na ng pantulog at may headband na bean sprout. cute. 

malaki ang ngiti nito pero habang papalapit, nawawala ito at napapalitan ng simangot. 

"titoooo! bakit mo nikakandong si tito kungchu. dapat po ako lang!" natawa si jongin. nagseselos na naman ang pamangkin. ang sarap asarin, ang sarap pagalitin ni rahee. 

mas lalo pang niyakap ni jongin ang nobyo na nasa kandungan. si kyungsoo naman ay sumakay sa biro at yumakap pabalik kay jongin. 

"titoooo, ako din po! kandong din po!"

iiling-iling si jongin habang nakangiti. he kissed kyungsoo's cheeks habang nakatingin kay rahee. nanlaki ang mata nito at nag-marcha palapit sa kanila. nakapamewang at selos ang hitsura. maling-mali talaga na masyadong na-spoil ni jongin ang pamangkin. 

"baby ko na din si kungchu." jongin singsonged. lumapit pa lalo si rahee, pilit tinatagal ang pagkakayakap ni jongin sa nobyo. si kyungsoo naman, tawa lang nang tawa. 

"nako! may bago na palang baby ang tito jongin mo eh." gatong pa ni jungah. mapang-asar din ito sa mga pamangkin. "may bago ng love yan. si kyungsoo na!" 

nangilid ang luha ni rahee at lumasbi. pinipigilan ang hikbi nito pero una-unahan nang pumatak ang luha. nag-panic si jongin kasi sobrang kawawa pero cute at the same time.

hinila ni jongin ang pamangkin at sya namang iniupo sa kabilang hita. niyakap ni kyungsoo at jongin ang bata habang pinapatahan. "joke lang, love love ka namin ni kungchu, wag na cry." paulit-ulit nilang bulong ni kyungsoo sa bata. 

pinunasan ng nobyo ang luha ng pamangkin nya at saka kinupkop ang pisngi. "baby din ako ni tito jongin mo pero syempre ikaw ang number one." kyungsoo whispered sabay kiss sa noo. 

right there, dala-dalawa ang kandong nya. mabigat pero he did not mind. jongin did not mind at all. 

\----

ala una na ng madaling araw ng matapos ang inuman. hilo na lang at kaunting tama ng alak ang nararamdaman nila pareho ni kyungsoo. pareho na silang inaantok, gusto na nilang mahiga kaso hindi pa sila nagbabanlaw simula kaninang hapon. suot pa rin ang damit na pinanligo na ngayon ay tuyo na. bitbit din ni jongin ang speaker na lowbat na. 

kumaripas si kyungsoo ng takbo papunta sa banyo, inunahan si jongin sa paliligo. 

"daya mo!" 

"bagal mo kasi! laseng!" sigaw ni kyungsoo mula sa banyo sabay tawa. 

mga sampung minuto siguro ang lumipas bago lumabas si kyungsoo. t-shirt lang ang suot nito at boxers na tom and jerry. "baby, charge mo nga yung speaker, nasa kahon yung charger." tumango naman ang nobyo. 

agad dinampot ni jongin ang tuwalya nya at saka dumiretcho sa banyo para maligo. 

sobrang saglit lang kasi babagsak na talaga yung mata nya. gusto na nya humiga at matulog. maaga pa sila gigising bukas para maligo ulit sa dagat for the last time bago sila umuwi. 

nakahiga na si kyungsoo pagkalabas ni jongin ng banyo. tulog na siguro ito, may unan na naka-ipit sa pagitan ng hita. kahit gusto pa ni jongin mag-lambing sa nobyo, hindi na nya kaya. baka makatulugan lang nilang ang isa’t-isa.

pinatay ni jongin ang ilaw at sinindihan ang lamp na katabi ng kama nila. maingat syang nahiga at tumabi sa nobyo. kinumutan nya sila pareho. 

"by...yakap." antok na antok na sabi ni kyungsoo. agad namang tumugon si jongin, ikinulong si kyungsoo sa mga bisig nya at nag-buntong hininga. sa ganoong pwesto sila nakatulog nang mahimbing. 

\----

nagising si jongin. pigil ang hininga nyang minulat ang mata at pinakiramdaman ang katabi. nakatihaya si jongin habang si kyungsoo ay nakayakap sa kanya. his leg was thrown over jongin's torso. 

and there's this slight movement that made jongin inhaled sharply. he could feel the hardness of kyungsoo's cock pressing, grinding on his hips. hindi makagalaw si jongin, hindi nya alam ang gagawin nya. hindi nya alam kung gigisingin ba nya si kyungsoo o hahayaan na ikaskas ang matigas nitong titi sa hita ni jongin. 

"hnng...mmp..." mahinang ungol ang lumabas sa labi ng nobyo. was kyungsoo having an erotic dream or something? was this some sort of wet dreams? 

jongin breathed out. he was glancing at kyungsoo who has his eyebrows knitted together. he stopped moving for a quite while and jongin was thanking the heavens. hindi nya alam kung anong oras na. inaantok sya at sana naman magpatulog si kyungsoo. 

jongin could still feel kyungsoo's cock against his thigh. umusog sya nang kaunti para hindi nya maramdaman ang matigas sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo but it was a _bad_ move. 

kyungsoo unconsciously tugged him closer, hugging jongin's lower half as tight as a sleeping man could. walang choice si jongin kung hindi ang maging receiving end ng grinding na ginagawa ni kyungsoo. 

it was slow at first but as seconds passed, kyungsoo was humping on his thighs, rotating his hips for more physical contact. 

nagsimula na rin itong humalinghing ng mga salita na hindi maintindihan ni jongin. ang ingay ni kyungsoo at kung pababayaan ito ni jongin, malamang maririnig ito sa kabilang kwarto which was jungah and her boyfriend's. 

kinakabahan si jongin kasi literal na umaalog ang kama sa bawat ikot ng balakang ni kyungsoo, sa bawat bayo nito sa hita ni jongin. 

"in...hah...jong..." 

jongin knew he was fucked up. he knew it was the end for him when kyungsoo moaned his name while experiencing wet dreams. _fuck. fuck._

nakaramdam ng init si jongin. nakaramdam din nya ng matigas sa ibabaw ng abdomen nya. _fuck, talaga kyungsoo. _

"jong...ahh..." ungol ulit ni kyungsoo. 

bago pa labasan ang nobyo, niyugyog na nya ito para magising. hindi na kaya ni jongin. hindi nya kaya na receiving end lang sya. kung hindi rin lang magpapatulog si kyungsoo, might as well mag-puyatan na lang silang dalawa. 

"baby, baby gising." bulong ni jongin. lumalakas ang ungol ng nobyo. natatakot si jongin na baka rinig na ito sa kabila. tinapik-tapik ni jongin ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. pinagpapawisan ito, tuloy pa rin sa pag-ikot ng balakang nito. "kyungsoo, gising naman please." 

agad nag-mulat si kyungsoo nang mga mata. his eyes were blown wide, confusion was present but lust was the most dominant expression on kyungsoo's face. 

"baby, you're grinding on me." jongin whispered. napakagat ng labi si kyungsoo, namula ang mga pisngi at saka tinignan ang boner at medyo basang boxers. 

"baby..." kyungsoo pleaded. 

"ano gusto mo?" 

"sipsipin mo. p-please?" pakiusap ni kyungsoo. bago pa makasagot si jongin, itinataas na ni kyungsoo ang t-shirt hanggang sa leeg nito. nag-lakbay ang kamay ni kyungsoo sa sariling katawan. 

his fingers were dancing around his pert nipples, down to his stomach, down to his abdomen and deep down inside his boxers. "you promised...jongin. please, ang tigas ko na baby. do something, please?" 

"fuck, kyungsoo. huwag ka mag-iingay, _i swear to god_. titigil ako kapag sobrang ingay mo." jongin said between his teeth. the said man hovered on top of kyungsoo, one arm supporting his weight while the other started playing with kyungsoo's tit. 

kyungsoo tried so hard not to elicit a moan by biting his lips so hard. he arched his back, wanting more, needing more. and jongin was ready to provide every goddamn thing kyungsoo asked. 

yumuko si jongin. he sticked out his tongue and gave kyungsoo's hardened nipple a fat lick. mas lalong lang lumiyad si kyungsoo sa unang beses na pag-dampi ng dila ni jongin habang ang isang kamah nito ay nilalaro-laro ang isa nya pang utong. 

inulit-ulit ni jongin dilaan ang nobyo sa sensitibong parte ng katawa nya. kyungsoo, on the other hand, was gripping his cock inside his boxers, pumping with the same phase jongin was licking his nipple. he could feel his climax building inside of him. 

"hmmp, puta...jongin ple---ahh!" kyungsoo thrashed his head sideways when jongin's lips enveloped around his nipple, he stared sucking it slowly, gently. sobrang bigat ng pag-hinga ni kyungsoo. kada bomba nya sa titi nya, panay ang labas ng pre-cum nya. 

konti na lang. konting-konti na lang malapit na si kyungsoo. 

salitan na sinipsip ni jongin ang parehas nyang utong. kapag napapasarap sa pagsipsip si jongin, nakakagat nya ito dahilan kung bakit napapa-hiyaw sya sa sarap. 

"tangina, kyungsoo. wag maingay, baby please." pakiusap ni jongin. gustong maiyak ni kyungsoo sa pagkawala ng iniy ng bibig ni jongin sa utong nya. hinila nya ang batok ng nobyo at pilit inilalapit sa dibdib nya. 

"sipsip pa...please, love." 

"hindi na. ang ingay-ingay mo. rinig na tayo sa kabilang kwarto." jongin sternly said. akmang aalis na ito sa ibabaw ni kyungsoo nang hilahin sya pabalik sa pwesto. 

"jongin, h-hindi na. baby, m-malapit na ko. please. ang sarap, ang galing ng dila mo, please. subo mo ulit..." kyungsoo rambled. tuloy pa rin ang pag-galaw ng kamay nito. taas-baba sa loob ng boxers, pinapaligaya ang sarili. 

nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin si jongin sa nobyo na nagmamakaawa at sa pintuan ng kwarto nila. hindi naman ganoon kasama si jongin para iwanan ang nobyo ng hindi pa nakakaraos. kaso sobrang ingay ni kyungsoo, nakakahiya. hindi naman nya pwedeng takpan ang bibig nito dahil as much as jongin hated how loud kyungsoo was, he liked hearing his voice while they were being intimate. 

nahagip ng mata nga ang speaker na naka-charge. and then he smirked. 

"teka lang...jakol ka lang dyan. pero wag mabilis." jongin muttered. dinampot nya ang cellphone nya. in-on ang bluetooth at kinonekta sa speaker. 

_the bluetooth device is connected successfully._

natataranta na nagpipindot si jongin sa cellphone nya, hinahanap ang music player. na-distract sya nang maramdaman ang halik ni kyungsoo sa leeg nyo. it was a messy, open mouthed kiss with lots of tongue and teeth. hinayaan nya si kyungsoo na pag-piyestahan ang leeg nya habang plinay ang unang kanta sa player nya. 

_and fuck, kung sineswerte ka nga naman._

the song was a mood. jongin believed nasa momol playlist nya yan. mas lalo lang sya ginanahan makipag-romansahan kay kyungsoo. sinalubong ni jongin ang mapaghanap na labi ni kyungsoo at hinalikan nang malalim habang ang kamay naman ni jongin at nasa hita na ng nobyo. 

_the room was fit for two,_  
_the bed was left in ruins_  
_ the neighbor was knocking, yeah_

kyungsoo was stroking his own cock, soiling his own boxers, giving jongin a breathtaking kiss. 

bumaba ang labi ni jongin sa leeg ni kyungsoo, sa balikat ni kyungsoo, sa dibdib ni kyungsoo at sa wakas, sinisipsip na naman nito ang utong ni kyungsoo. 

"jongin... ikaw na...j-jakol..." 

"nangangalay ka na?" jongin asked with kyungsoo's nipple between his lips. ramdam ni jongin ang pag-tango ng nobyo. he retracted his hand out of his boxers, whining with the sudden lost of contact, missing the sensation already. 

_touch me, yeah  
i want you to touch me there_

jongin's hand and fingers crawled inside kyungsoo's boxers. malamig ang kamay nito kaya naman napasinghap si kyungsoo. they have done this before, too many times to count. si kyungsoo ang magsisimula pero si jongin ang tatapos. madaya si kyungsoo sa totoo lang pero wala namang reklamo si jongin. gustong-gusto nya makita si kyungsoo na naiiyak sa sarap kapag hinahawakan nya ang katawan nito, umuungol kapag napapaligaya nya ito.

_make me feel like i am breathing_   
_ feel like i am human_

god, he loved seeing kyungsoo heaved his chest, catching his breath, face contorting every time waves of pleasure hit him. jongin loved it when kyungsoo spasmed under him, under his touch, under the spell of lust and horniness. 

jongin took a firm grip around kyungsoo’s leaking cock as he licked kyungsoo’s nipple for a few times.

“fuck it. i'll kiss you.” bulong ni jongin sa nobyo na binabalot ng init at pagnanasa. yumuko si jongin at hinagkan ang labi ng nobyo. kyungsoo lifted his hips, snapping and fucking jongin’s hands as fast as he could. ang isang kamay ni kyungsoo ay nilalaro ang sariling utong at ang isa naman ay nakasabunot sa buhok ni jongin.

lumakas ang ungol ni kyungsoo pagitan ng halikan nila, bumilis ang pag-galaw ng balakang nito, pahigpit nang pahigpit ang kapit nito sa buhok ng nobyo, sign na malapit na labasan ang nobyo. jongin kissed him to shut him up even just for a while. tapos na ang kanta at ang tagal mag-play ng susunod.

“lapit na?”

“tissue…tissue please, lapit na. k-kamay mo…i-ikaw…”

"wag na," bulong ni jongin habang patuloy na sinasalsal ang nobyo, mabilis, walang patid, napaliyad si kyungsoo sa kama, napakapit sa batok ni jongin. mariing nakapikit si kyungsoo sa halo-halong sensasyon na pinaparamdam sa kanya ni jongin. pinagdikit nila ang noo nila. bumulong si jongin sa nobyo, "putok mo sa kamay ko." paulit-ulit, pabilis nang pabilis, pasarap nang pasarap. "putok mo _lahat_, baby."

it took kyungsoo a few pump before the latter let out a long, guttural moan and exploded all of his loads on jongin's hands. ramdam ni jongin ang panginginig ng katawan ni kyungsoo sa ilalim nya, ang unti-unting paglambot ng titi nito sa kamay.

"dami ah." jonging chuckled. walang lakas na kumalas si kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap sa kanya. isang halik sa pisngi ang iginawad ni jongin bago humiwalay. inilabas nya ang malagkit nyang kamay at saka ipinahid sa boxers ni kyungsoo.

"paano ka?" hinihingal na tanong ni kyungsoo.

"banyo. linisin muna kita." akmang tatayo si jongin nang pigilan ito ni kyungsoo.

"dito na lang, sa harap ko." kyungsoo muttered, reaching for jongin's shorts.

"sure ka?"

"yes. you can...touch me if you want." kyungsoo pulled the garter down. lumuhod si jongin sa harap ni kyungsoo, shimmying his shorts slightly before pulling out his hard and reddening cock.

pinanood ni kyungsoo kung paano paligayahin ni jongin ang sarili, deretcho na ito sa pag-salsal. munting ungol ang lumabas kay jongin nang hawakan ni kyungsoo ang ulo nito. "fuck, kyungsoo..."

tumulo ang pre-cum nito sa kama. kyungsoo _moaned_ at that.

jongin was pumping the fuck out of his cock, too fast for kyungsoo's liking but his boyfriend was a moaning mess, clearly enjoying the phase.

"lapit na?"

"lapit na...ahh." jongin groaned before throwing his head backwards.

"baby, fuck mo ko."

"ano?!" jongin halted. nanlaki ang mata nito sa sinabi ni kyungsoo.

"not me. i mean...hita ko. come on." kyungsoo scrambled on the bed, pressed his thighs together, waited for jongin to put his cock between his thighs.

"kyungsoo..."

"_creative_ nga, diba? bilis."

jongin was unsure of the idea but kyungsoo's legs were soft and thick and inviting and the latter was pulling him closer. walang nagawa si jongin kung hindi ipasok ang titi nya sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo. the latter pressed even harder, making jongin choked with the tightness he was feeling right now. it took jongin a few minutes to find a comfortable position before thrusting in kyungsoo's thighs.

jongin hooked kyungsoo’s legs on his shoulder for him to be able to see kyungsoo who was currently watching how his cock disappear between his legs only to appear again with lot of pre-cum.

for jongin, it was a _lot way better_ than his hand and it took him few more thrust before coming on kyungsoo's boxers. he sagged a little bit, eliciting a loud moan he was trying to suppress but failed.

dahan-dahan na humiga si jongin sa ibabaw ng nobyo, pawisan, hinihingal at nanlalambot.

"ayos?" bulong ni kyungsoo. tango lang ang sagot ni jongin. nag-pahinga sila nang kaunti bago bumangon si jongin.

"saan yung tissue saka alcohol? lagkit mo eh." sabi ni jongin while tucking his cock inside his pajama.

"closet." kinuha ni jongin ang alcohol at tissue pati na rin bagong boxers para sa nobyo. pinili nya yung si _b1 at b2_ ang design, _puta puro cartoons._

"akin na boxers mo, lalabhan ko." utos ni jongin. kyungsoo took off his soiled boxers under the blanket and slipped the new one. jongin wiping his legs after that, cleaning all the stains left on kyungsoo's skin.

"thank you." kyungsoo muttered before smiling softly. jongin pressed a kiss on his lips before muttering, "i love you, tulog ka na."

kyungsoo nodded before burying himself under the blanket.

jongin chuckled to himself. dahil heto sya, gising kahit alas tres na ng madaling araw, kinukusot ang boxers ni kyungsoo na pareho nilang dinumihan habang tumugtog ang isa sa paborito nyang kanta. he still felt lightheaded with his previous orgasm.

pinilipit nya ang boxers ni kyungsoo at isinabit sa rack. bukas na lang sya iisipin kung ano gagawin nya sa boxers. gusto na nya ulit bumalik sa kama. expected ni jongin tulog na si kyungsoo pero nakita nya ito na naka-mulat, may yakap na unan, kunot ang noo.

"gising ka pa."

"pinapakinggan ko yung kanta. ano title nyan?" kyungsoo muttered against his pillow.

"ewan ko ba." gumapang si jongin sa kama, yumakap sa bewang ng nobyo at isinandal sa braso nito ang pisngi. pareho silang nakatagilid, tinatanaw ang madilim na paligid sa salamin. rinig nang bahagya ang hampas ng alon, ang pag-kiskis ng mga puno na kagagawan ng ihip ng hangin.

_when I hold you close to me  
i could always see a house by the ocean_

"baby..." bulong ni jongin.

"hmn?"

"masaya ka?" tanong niya sa nobyo. umikot si kyungsoo at hinarap si jongin, nakataas ang kilay nito kaya natawa nang bahagya si jongin.

"oo naman, parang ano 'to." sabi ni kyungsoo, mataas ang boses, hindi makapaniwala sa tanong ni jongin.

"mahal mo 'ko?"

“sabi ko naman sa’yo, hindi ka mahirap mahalin. ano ba, baby! kung ano-ano tinatanong mo dyan.”kinurot ni kyungsoo ang ilong ni jongin bago ito i-kiss.

“naninigurado lang.”

“kakasabi ko lang kanina eh.”

“na ano?”

"mahal kita. at sigurado ako sayo...sa atin." kyungsoo was poking his cheek, tracing his nose bridge, scanning his face as if he's memorizing every part of it. "salamat. salamat sa dalawang gabi at dalawang araw. salamat sa pag-dala sa akin dito sa morong. nag-enjoy ako."

_and last night i could hear the waves  
as i heard you say, "all that i want is to be yours." _

jongin did not bother to respond and say something. he pulled kyungsoo closer to his body, embraced his small frame, locked him with the warmth kyungsoo was familiar with.

jongin held him until kyungsoo fell asleep, until kyungsoo's breathing became even.

bukas. bukas lilisanin na nila ang morong. lilisanin nila ang lugar na saksi kung gaano sila katatag.

saksi kung gaano nila minahal pa nang lalo ang isa't-isa.

saksi sa mga haplos at yapos sa gabing malamig pati na rin sa bawat halik na ginawad nila sa labi ng isa't isa.

saksi sa mga pangakong ibinubulong ni jongin tuwing tulog si kyungsoo, ang mga panalangin niya na sana..._sana_...walang kahit na ano o sino ang mag-hila sa kanila palayo sa isa't-isa

na sana..._sana talaga_, si kyungsoo na ang para kay jongin at si jongin na ang para kay kyungsoo.

salamat, morong. sa mga alaala.

"babalik tayo dito, tayo lang dalawa. i love you." bulong ni jongin sa natutulog na nobyo. jongin kissed kyungsoo's forehead before closing his eyes.

kumislot nang bahagya si kyungsoo and hummed in his sleep. "hmn, love you, by. sagot ko na next time." jongin held his breath, not expecting kyungsoo to actually respond. kumabog ang dibdib nya sa biglaang pag-sagot, nandoon ang kaba dahil nabisto na naman sya ni kyungsoo na bumubulong kapag tulog ito pero in the end, natawa sila pareho at sabay nagpa-hele sa hampas ng alon at sa musika na tuloy sa pag-tugtog.

_falling in love,  
deeper than i've felt it before with you, baby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAPOS NA ANG MORONG CHAPTER SO ANO MGA BADENG 
> 
> mga kanta:  
[the neighbourhood - a little death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xg6tL7CWm0)  
[cigarettes after sex - falling in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXupa6hEDYk)
> 
> nasa momol playlist ko talaga yan,, ka-momol na lang kulang hng
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	7. mga gabing katabi ka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “stop it. let me sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinulat ko 'to nung gabi na nags-struggle ako tapusin ang morong part 2. matagal na 'to sa isip ko. nung una cute, tapos hindi ko alam kung ano nangyari. basta nung ni-reread ko, nasaktan ako. 
> 
> so ayun, sorry sa grammatical errors.  
happy reading hehe!

pagod si jongin.

kanina pa ito dinadaing sa kanya ng nobyo habang papauwi sila. nag-sleep over si kyungsoo kasi unang-una, wala daw si ina. umuwi sa ate jaera nya kasi inaapoy daw ng lagnat si ronron. alalang-alala si jongin bilang tito, maya’t-maya ang tawag sa ate nya at kinakamusta ang pamangkin. pangalawa, tatlong araw na silang hindi nagkikita. may reporting si jongin kanina at tatlong araw itong gumagawa ng instructional materials kasama ang partner nito. also, masakit din ang katawan ni jongin dahil sa p.e. nila na wall climbing.

awang-awa si kyungsoo nang dumiretcho sa banyo si jongin kanina at naligo. halata sa mukha nito ang hapo sa mag-hapong ginawa. kaunti lang din ang kinain nito at minadali pa kasi antok na antok na daw sya.

bilang boyfriend, inintindi na lang nya si jongin.

wala pang limang minuto itong nahihiga sa kama ay tulog na agad. wala man lang lambingan na naganap. ngumuso na lang si kyungsoo, wala rin naman syang magagawa kasi sobrang pagod nga si jongin. tinry na lang rin nya matulog.

_alas onse. _

alas onse nang magising si kyungsoo sa ingay na ginagawa ni jongin.

isang malakas na hilik ang kumawala sa nobyo at napamulat si kyungsoo. he winced with every sound jongin emitted. it sounded so awful. niyugyog ni kyungsoo ang boyfriend. isang malakas ulit na hilik ang nanggaling kay jongin bago ito mag-mulat.

“baby, nag-hihilik ka…” bulong ni kyungsoo. “tagilid ka, please?” kyungsoo suggested. nalaman ni kyungsoo sa mama nya na sleeping on your side helps. hindi nya alam kung totoo pero pinagawa nya kay jongin.

jongin whined before sleeping on his side, hugging kyungsoo’s waist. after a minute or so, tulog na ulit ang nobyo. nakahinga nang maluwag si kyungsoo at saka natulog ulit.

pero _hindi_. hindi pa pala tapos mag-hilik si jongin. at naging malala pa ito habang lumalalim ang gabi.

kyungsoo had to detach himself away from jongin. sobrang ingay, sobrang lakas ng hilik. inaantok na sya, gusto na nya pumikit. malapit na mag-ala una ng madaling araw pero hindi pa rin sya makatulog sa ingay ni jongin. naiinis na si kyungsoo pero at the same time nag-aalala sya.

tinapik ni kyungsoo ang pisngi ng nobyo. nagmulat si jongin ng mata at bakas sa mukha nito ang pagka-inis dahil naistorbo na naman ang tulog.

“ano na naman?”

“baby, nag-hihilik ka na naman, please.” ingit ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend.

“kyungsoo naman eh.” jongin rubbed his face with his both hands. na-guilty tuloy si kyungsoo.

“so—“

sasabihin sana ni kyungsoo na sorry kaso bigla syang tinalikuran ng boyfriend at natulog ulit. jongin was grumbling to himself in which kyungsoo did not understand and now he felt bad. pero mali ba na mag-worry sa ginagawang pag-hilik ni jongin? it’s very unusual na nag-snore ito. hindi naman kasi ganyan si jongin.

kyungsoo just bury himself under the blanket, covering his face with a big pillow para in case na mag-snore ulit ang boyfriend nya, hindi na nya maririnig.

_but man, he was wrong. _

jongin started snoring again few minutes later, at first it was tolerable that’s why kyungsoo remained still and then it started getting louder and disturbing. kung kanina ay may concern pa sya, ngayon ay purong inis na lang ang nararamdaman nya.

sinadya nyang bungguin ang paa ni jongin para magising ito. jongin sighed deeply in his sleep. mukhang effective yung pag-sagi ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend.

he was about to close his eyes pero eto na naman si jongin. bwiset! nanggigigil nyang ginising ang boyfriend. he was having an irritated face nang harapin nya ang boyfriend nang magising ito. “jongin. inaantok na ko. please naman, tama na yung kakahilik.”

“fuck naman, kyungsoo.” jongin groaned angrily. bumangon ito at saka hinarap si kyungsoo. magulo ang buhok, nakabusangot ang mukha at galit na galit. “kung naiingayan ka, sa iba ka matulog. pagod ako, hindi mo ba naiintindihan?” jongin said. mataas ang boses nito.

nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa tono nito at sa paangil na pagka-usap sa kanya. hindi nakaapuhap ng isasagot si kyungsoo. wala na rin naman syang kakausapin kung sakali dahil padabog na ibinagsak ni jongin ang katawan sa kama at saka sya tinalikuran. nag-talukbong ito ng kumot, giving kyungsoo a _clear_ sign na hindi na nito kailangan ng kahit anong paliwanag o salita mula sa kanya.

ang tagal tinignan ni kyungsoo ang likod ni jongin. kyungsoo scooted closer, he rested his hand on jongin’s arm. rubbed it and whispered, “baby, sorry na.”

“stop it. let me sleep.” kyungsoo gasped with jongin’s words. the latter jerked his hands and all kyungsoo could do was retract his hand immediately, as if he touched something hot and inhaled sharply. nagulat si kyungsoo sa mga salita ni jongin, sa malamig nitong boses, sa pag-talikod nito.

kyungsoo felt unwanted. unneeded. and with that, nangilid ang luha nya at traydor ang mga ito dahil una-unahan ang pag-daloy nito sa pisngi ni kyungsoo. kyungsoo bit his lips to prevent the sob that was about to escape and carefully climbed out of the bed.

baka kung pipilitin pa nyang tabihan si jongin, mas lalo lang silang mainis sa presensya ng isa’t-isa. mabuti pa nga siguro kung mag-hanap na lang sya ng ibang lugar para tulugan. that’s why he found himself walking in the living room, laying down on the sofa that’s too big for him.

napaka-tanga ni kyungsoo kasi hindi nya binitbit ang kumot. ngayon tuloy ay nakabaluktot sya habang yakap ang square na unan. sumikip ang dibdib nya nang maalala ang hitsura ni jongin pati na rin ang tono nito. mas lalo naiyak si kyungsoo at humikbi nang tahimik. pinilit nyang matulog kahit tuloy pa rin sa pag-tulo ang mga luha nya.

\----

marahang mga dampi ng labi ang naramdaman ni kyungsoo sa noo nya at maingat na pag-himas sa pisngi nya. kyungsoo breathed shakily when he realized it was jongin who kept touching him. dahan-dahan nyang iminulat ang mata.

nakita nya ang nobyo na magulo ang buhok, malungkot ang mukha at mga mata, nakaupo sa sahig. alas tres na ng madaling araw at heto sila ni jongin.

“pag-gising ko wala ka na. natakot ako kasi baka umuwi ka sa inyo.” jongin whispered. bakas sa mukha nito ang takot at pangamba. the older man bit his lips. minsan lang gawin ni jongin yun, ang kagatin ang labi. it’s either kinakabahan ito o maiiyak na. “baby, akala ko iniwan mo na ko.” jongin said weakly.

kyungsoo sniffled before he spoke, “sinigawan mo ko kanina.” it was full of accusation.

“and i'm sorry,” apologetic ang mukha nito. sumikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. gusto nyang yakapin ang nobyo at palitan ng maamong mukha ang expression nito pero natatakot sya, natatakot sya kasi baka ayaw ni jongin. “nabigla lang ako.” kinuha ni jongin ang kamay nya at saka hinawakan nang mahigpit, nanginginig ako mga kamay nito, nag-aalangan. “please, balik ka na sa kama? tabi na ulit tayo.”

“dito na lang ako. okay ako dito.”

“baby naman…”

“balak kong mag-sorry kanina, but you pushed me away. you asked me to stop.” sabi ni kyungsoo na bahagyang malamig ang boses. tuwing naaalala nya kung paano sya tinrato ni jongin kanina, nasasaktan sya. tinitigan nya ang nobyo na nag-iwas ng tingin. “ganon ba yun, jongin? kapag mali ako tatalikuran mo na lang ako? hindi mo na lang ako papansinin? kapag gusto kong mag-explain, itutulak mo ko palayo?”

“you’re exaggerating.” jongin pushed himself away from kyungsoo. binitawan nito ang kamay ng nobyo at saka umiling-iling.

“alam mong hindi.”

“you know i'm patient with you. but i'm _tired_, kyungsoo.”

“but _not_ a good excuse para sigawan mo ko, para pag-taasan ako ng boses. umiyak ako, jongin.” bumangon si kyungsoo at umupo. he hugged his knees close to his chest.

“alam ko, that’s why i'm saying sorry. that’s why i want to fix this as soon as possible. kasi alam mong ayokong umiiyak ka ng ako ang dahilan, ayokong umiiyak ka sa pag-tulog mo.” jongin stood up and sat beside him. nag-aalangan ito kung lalapit ba sya kay kyungsoo para yakapin o huwag muna.

“then don’t give me reasons to cry. ayaw mo pala eh.” kyungsoo muttered against his knees. sumulyap ito kay jongin na halatang nabigla sa salita nya.

“nag-aaway ba tayo ulit?” jongin sighed.

“hindi ko alam.” kibit-balikat na sagot ni kyungsoo.

“tabihan mo na ulit ako, love.” bulong ni jongin sa kanya. ikinulong sya ng nobyo sa bisig nito, ipinaramdam ang pamilyar na init na dala ng yakap nito. “ayokong sisikat ang araw na galit pa rin tayo sa isa’t-isa. i was told na hindi dapat ipinagpapabukas ang away mag-asawa.” sabi ni jongin sabay halik sa sentido ni kyungsoo.

“hindi naman tayo mag-asawa.” kyungsoo nudged him and let out a huff.

“but we acted like one.” sabi ni jongin na may kaunting ngiti sa labi, taas-baba ang kilay nito. sinundot nito ang tagiliran ni kyungsoo para kilitiin. surprisingly, hindi gumalaw ang nobyo, hindi ito nag-react and jongin pouted at that.

“ewan ko sayo.” kyungsoo once again huffed at him but the latter started snaking his arms around jongin. lumuhod ito saglit at saka naupo sa kandungan ni jongin. they cuddled there for a few minutes, wasting their time kissing and nuzzling their faces on each other’s neck. with that, alam nilang humupa na ang inis, wala na ang kaninang galit na kinimkim, pati na rin ang mga mapapait na sumbat.

dahil ganon naman lagi. that’s how relationship works lalo na kung ang paiiralin ay ang malawak na pag-intindi. hinding-hindi nila hahayaan at palilipasin ang isang araw o ang mag-damag na may tampo sila sa isa’t-isa. laging may isa na lalapit at hihingi ng sorry, may isa na magpapa-tawad. may isa na yayakap at magpapa-yakap. balewala kung sino ang may kasalanan.

dahil iba pa rin kapag ramdam mo ang init na dala ng yakap ng isa’t-isa, lalo na sa gabing malamig at sa araw na nakakapagod.

“bati na ba tayo?” bulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya pagkatapos ng malalim na halik na pinagsaluhan nila. iniabot ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at saka hinawakan ng mahigpit. tango lamang ang isinagot ni jongin, kasama nito ang matamis na ngiti sa labi.

“balik na tayo sa kama.” anunsyo ni jongin. tinapik nito ang hita ni kyungsoo, signal na tatayo na si jongin.

“buhat mo ko, by.” kyungsoo whined at him, wrapped his arms and clung onto him tightly. sya talaga ang tunay na _koala_ sa kanilang dalawa. jongin tightened his hold on kyungsoo’s small frame and stood up, walked towards the bedroom. they laid down and decided to make out for a while. lips taking its sweet time to accommodate one another, hands mapping each other’s body, limbs entangled together. it was lazy and messy and it exhaust them for some reason.

pareho silang lumayo at nagtitigan. kyungsoo was the one who broke the silence.

“tulog ka na, baby. pagod ka eh.” kyungsoo nodded at him, poking his nose before combing his hair with his fingers. jongin liked it, how kyungsoo carded his locks, how his nails scraped on his scalp. isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan nya.

“pagod? siguro oo, mapapagod sa ibang bagay pero _hindi_ sayo.” mata sa mata syang tinitigan ng nobyo. puno ng kaseryosohan at sinseridad ang mukha ni jongin.

“gago.” bulong ni kyungsoo. may maliit na ngiti sa lab, may kinang sa dalawang inaantok na mata, may kung ano na mapula sa pisngi.

“pero mahal mo.” mayabang ang tono ni jongin, may ngisi sa labi nito.

“oo naman, mahal na mahal. _sigurado ‘yon_.” matamis ang ngiti ni kyungsoo. matamis din ang halik na ibinigay nito kay jongin. pinanghawakan ng binata ang sinabing iyon ni kyungsoo, habang buhay dadalhin. siguro kahit may iba pa na dumating, palagi nyang aalalahanin ang bawat araw, oras at segundo na ginugol nila sa isa’t-isa. kahit may iba pa na dumating, palagi nyang ipapaalala sa sarili na minsan sa buhay nya, may kyungsoo do na dumating at walang sawang umintindi sa kanya, bumuno ng kulang sa kanya at kasama nyang nangarap nang mataas.

pero sana, _sana_ wala na.

sana wala nang dumating.

dahil gusto nya na ‘tong_ isagad_ sa dulo.

dahil gusto ni jongin, si kyungsoo na hanggang sa huli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alam na alam mo talaga kapag galit si kyungsoo dfsdfsdfs lahat ng rason ni jongin invalid tapos parang pinipilipit nya lahat ng sinasabi mo pero hindi ka maiinis, magi-guilty ka kasi tama sya. if u just squint,, makikita nyo yun. 
> 
> hehe mention nyo sakin lahat ng galit nyo kay jongin haha  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	8. (not ur) typical saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lesson plan. lambing. reggae. "sa'kin ka lang. ako lang. bawal iba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa at pagmamahal sa mga likha ko. kinikilig at naiiyak ako sa mga feedbacks nyo! thank you talaga :( 
> 
> siguro simula sa chapter na ito, makikita na natin ang mag-baby bilang mga estudyante talaga. pakiramdam ko kasi natagal sa spotlight ang pagiging sopho ni jongin at shs ni kungchu, mukha tuloy hindi sila nag-aaral nang mabuti hahahahha. pero may mga babe time pa rin naman kasi langya kayo yun lang yata habol nyo dito hahahahahha 
> 
> anyways! sorry sa grammatical errors.  
happy reading hehe!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hoy, baby.   
**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pahiram libro.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sakto!!! kakaalis ko lang sa shelf yung mga books ko!!!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** bakit?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** naglilinis ako!!!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sipag naman ng baby ko.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** anywaaaaays, anong libro???

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** yung pang-grade 10. yung celebrating diversity through world literature.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ampota buong buo eh hahahahha

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kunin ko dyan, baby.  
**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** dyan na din ako gagawa ng lesson plan.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **ay baket nasan ka ba by???

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** univ, baby. nag-meeting kami.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BAKA NAMAN IBA KA-MEETING MO DYAN BAKA BABAE YAN HA

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** babae agad? hindi pwedeng lalaki?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** JONGIN KIM!!!!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** joke lang, baby. org meeting yun, kahit itanong mo kay jd.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wag na,, hinfi naman ako ganon ka-praning.   
**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** *hindi

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** huh.  
**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** talaga lang ah.

\----

parang binaligtad ang kwarto ni kyungsoo as of the moment. 

bumili ang mama nya ng bagong closet. kyungsoo had to take all of his clothes out just to take it back inside his new one. kanina pa sya nag-titiklop ng damit kaya sobrang ngawit na ang kamay at braso nya. 

after arranging his clothes, naisipan naman ni kyungsoo na punasan ang shelf na puro agiw at alikabok. matagal na nya itong hindi nalilinis kaya naman ngayong sinisipag sya, sasagarin na nya. 

tinanggal ni kyungsoo ang mga libro nya at ibinagsak sa sahig. isa-isa nyang pununasan ang mga ito, sunod ang mismong shelf. after non, sinamsam nya lahat ng mga lumang papel na ilang taon nang nakatambak sa kwarto nya at inilagay sa trash bag. ang mama na nya bahala kung ano gagawin don. 

pawisan na si kyungsoo, malamang may agiw na sya somewhere sa katawan nya. gusto na nyang maligo kasi amoy ewan sya, naka-pajama pa rin sya at dadating si jongin. ayaw nyang datnan sya ng nobyo na ganito kadungis kaya naman minamadali na ni kyungsoo ang pag-lagay ng mga libro nya sa shelf. 

"tao po." 

_amputa._ si jongin nandito na agad. kumatok ito ng ilang beses. hindi na lumabas si kyungsoo. bukod sa nahihiya sya sa hitsura nya, nandoon naman ang papa niya na syang nag-bukas ng pinto at nagpa-tuloy kay jongin. 

"mano po, tito." 

"kaawaan ka ng diyos." rinig ni kyungsoo ang maikling usapan ng papa nya at ni jongin kahit na nasa kwarto ito. "kumain ka na ba?" 

"opo. kanina pa po." 

"kyungsoo! nandito si jongin!" sigaw ng papa nya. that's his queue para lumabas ng kwarto at salubungin ang boyfriend. 

nakita nya si jongin sa living room, naka-upo sa sofa, sobrang feel at home. may ngiti sa labi nito nang magpakita si kyungsoo. 

jongin stood up, strode towards him. parang slow motion kung paano mag-lakad si jongin palapit sa kanya. the latter mouthed a soft _hoy_ at him. kyungsoo grimaced at that. bakit naman kasi _hoy_ lang. 

tumayo si jongin sa tapat nya, yumuko nang bahagya at saka sya hinalikan sa labi bago bumulong, "hi there," at isa pang halik sa magkabilang pisngi. jongin was about to kiss him again on his lips pero biglang tumikhim ng malakas ang papa ni kyungsoo, may kasamang pang peke na ubo. 

napaigtad si kyungsoo palayo sa boyfriend. nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin nya kay jongin at sa papa nya, malamang namumula ang pisngi nya. he bit his lips and held his breath for a while. akala ni kyungsoo pagagalitan sila pero tumalikod lang ang papa nya. he sighed in relief before pulling jongin inside his room. they did not bother to close the door. 

"kiss nang kiss 'to!" kyungsoo hissed at jongin. "kaharap natin si papa." kunot ang noo ni kyungsoo, namumula pa rin ang pisngi at isang hampas sa dibdib ang natanggap ni jongin. 

"aray naman, baby." hinamas-himas ni jongin ang tinamaang parte ng katawan nya. "nahihiya ka ba? legal naman na tayo eh." 

"kahit na!" sabi ni kyungsoo, namumula pa rin. natawa lang si jongin. hindi talaga sanay si kyungsoo kapag may ibang tao na nakakakita sa lambingan nila. 

"sorry na, love. hindi ko na uulitin." ngumuso si jongin, tumango naman ang nobyo. naupo si jongin sa study table ni kyungsoo at saka nag-labas ng yellow pad at ballpen. 

"baby, eto na yung libro. sorry kung madumi." sabi ni kyungsoo habang inilalapag ang english na libro nito nung grade 10. "detailed ba yan o semi-detailed?" 

"semi-detailed lang, by. mamaya ko na ita-type 'pag uwi ko." jongin said. binuklat nito ang libro at naghanap ng topic sa table of contents. 

"anong oras ipapasa?" 

"gabi pa naman. bakit, by?" abala sa pag-hahanap si jongin ng page. sinilip ni kyungsoo ang topic na napili nito. the decameron by boccaccio. kyungsoo winced. hindi nya na-enjoy ang topic na yun nung grade 10 sya. 

"wala. dito ka muna, please?" kyungsoo muttered. nilingon sya ni jongin, tila sinusuri ang expression nya. ngumuso si kyungsoo para mapapayag ang nobyo. 

"okay, basta momol mamaya." kasywal na sabi ni jongin at saka tumango. 

"bibig mo naman, baby. marinig ka ni papa." saway ni kyungsoo. nakangiti lang si jongin at bumalik na sa pag-gawa ng lesson plan. si kyungsoo naman, tinapos na nya ang pag-aayos ng mga libro nya sa shelf. inayos na rin nya ang kama nya bago kumuha ng damit sa closet. 

"ligo lang ako, by." paalam ni kyungsoo sa nobyo. he stepped inside the bathroom when he heard jongin's hum as a response. nilingon ni kyungsoo and nobyo; his nose buried in his yellow pad, eyebrows knitted together, lips thinned in concentration. 

ang gwapo ni jongin kapag seryoso at focused sa isang bagay. panay ang hawi nito sa buhok dahil masyado nang mahaba at humaharang na sa mata nya. he should remind him to visit a barber shop. medyo patubo na rin ang balbas at bigote nito. hindi na naman nag-ahit si jongin. 

kyungsoo sighed. 

he stepped outside and walked towards jongin. ipinatong nya ang kamay sa mga balikat ng nobyo at saka yumuko. dalawang kiss sa pisngi ang ibinigay nya kay jongin. "i love you," kyungsoo muttered against jongin's cheek bone. 

"eh?" jongin's response, eyebrows raised. 

"i love you ulit, hehe." kyungsoo repeated with a warm smile on his lips. jongin straightened his back as he put down his pen. he was about to snake his arm around kyungsoo's waist but the smaller man whined. 

"hindi pa ako naliligo, baby." sabi ni kyungsoo. ngumuso lang si jongin dahil hindi na naman ito napagbigyan ng yakap. kyungsoo just pressed a soft peck on his boyfriend's lips before pulling away. "mamaya na yung lambing mo." jongin chuckled then nodded at him. 

just as he was walking to the bathroom, biglang tumugtog ang pamilyar na kanta mula sa sound system nila sa living room. it's a song by queen, kyungsoo forgot the lyrics but he hummed along. 

_typical saturday morning. _

\----

nakailang kanta rin ang tumugtog bago lumabas si kyungsoo ng banyo na may basang buhok at suot na bagong pares ng mga damit. nakadukdok pa rin si jongin sa ginagawa nitong lesson plan at hindi magawang maabala ni kyungsoo. hinayaan na lang niya ang nobyo at nag-walis nalang ng sahig.

naririnig ni kyungsoo ang mahinang pag-sabay ni jongin sa kanta. his head was bobbing along with the beat, paminsang ginagaya ang tunog kapag guitar break. napapangiti na lang si kyungsoo sa sarili. 

kyungsoo yelped when jongin pulled him on his waist and made him sit on his lap. "hi. paamoy naman sa baby ko." jongin whispered on his ear. kyungsoo squirmed on his lap as jongin nuzzled his face on neck. 

"baby! nakabukas yung pinto." kyungsoo hissed, pilit lumalayo sa boyfriend. jongin clicked his tongue and kicked the door close. sakto lang ang sipa nito kaya marahan lang ang pagsara. after that, inatake ulit ni jongin ang leeg ni kyungsoo, inaamoy-amoy, hinahalik-halikan. walang nagawa si kyungsoo kung hindi magpadala sa pagka-sabik ni jongin sa kanya. 

"lips, please..." kyungsoo mewled. ibinaling nya ang mukha nya kay jongin para salubungin ang labi nito. marahan na halik ang iginawad sa kanya ni jongin; mabagal, dahan-dahan, maingat at mapagmahal. binitawan ni kyungsoo ang hawak na walis-tambo, kinukob ang pisngi ng binata at saka lumaban ng halik. 

humigpit ang yapos ni jongin sa bewang ni kyungsoo, tila hinihigit sya palapit kahit sobrang dikit na ng katawan nila. ang isang kamay nito ay dumapo sa hita ni kyungsoo, hinihimas, pinipiga at ibinabaon nang bahagya ang daliri. 

kyungsoo prevented the moan that was about to slip out of his mouth by biting jongin's lower lip. it was hard enough to make jongin groaned and furrowed his brows. lumayo si kyungsoo para tignan ang nobyo. 

"masakit yun, baby." reklamo ni jongin sabay sundot sa tagiliran ni kyungsoo. napaigtad ito at nagpakawala ng impit dahil nakiliti. "paamoy ulit sa baby ko, dali." 

natatawa si kyungsoo nang tumingala sya nang kaunti, ready makipag-amuyan sa boyfriend. 

jongin buried his face on kyungsoo's neck, sniffing and pecking few kisses. tumatama ang patubong bigote at balbas ni jongin sa balat ni kyungsoo. "hindi ka na naman nag-ahit, kim." kyungsoo said in a reprimanding tone. 

jongin chuckled against his neck, nose still on his neck. "bango ng baby ko, amoy safeguard na pink." 

"wow, sobrang specific naman, by. ano ba yang ilong mo." natawa silang pareho. unang lumayo si jongin at tinitigan sya. he was humming along with the song and then suddenly sang the lyrics. 

"_i am the man...who would fight...for your honor_." sa bawat pause ng kanta, may kaakibat itong halik sa labi ni kyungsoo. 

walang nagawa si kyungsoo kung hindi panoorin ang boyfriend. sa totoo lang, maganda talaga ang boses ni jongin pero sinasadya nitong papangitin para lang asarin si kyungsoo. madalas mga lumang tugtugin ang kinakanta nito, palibhasa kasi lumaki sa lolo nya na palaging nakikinig sa radyo hanggang sa nakalakihan na ni jongin. 

kaya heto si jongin, kumakanta ng lumang kanta. nakapikit at todo bigay. may kasama pang kumpas ng kamay. 

"hitsura mo, by." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay dakot sa mukha ni jongin. natatawang inalis ni jongin ang kamay ng nobyo sa mukha nya. 

"_i'll be the hero you're dreaming of_." jongin sang softly, sang with all of his heart. he was giving kyungsoo a loving gaze. nahiya si kyungsoo kaya naman umiwas sya ng tingin dahil alam nyang namumula sya. 

"tingin sa akin, love. may sasabihin ako sa'yo." kyungsoo blinked for a few times before fixing his gaze to his lover. nakangiti ito, yung tipid pero alam mong totoo. "i love you." jongin said, it was almost a whisper. kinuha nito ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo at hinalikan ang likod ng mga palad nya. 

hindi na nagulat si kyungsoo. 

simula nung bumalik sila galing sa morong, pagkatapos nila umamin sa mga magulang ni kyungsoo (which by the way went well except parang lalagnatin at matatae ang hitsura ni jongin, naging pasmado ang kamay, panay kagat sa labi. muntik pa ngang hindi matuloy kasi gusto na mag-back out ni jongin kung hindi lang ito hinila ng kuya dae nya), sobrang sweet ni jongin, sobrang clingy, sobrang vocal and it surprised kyungsoo. nangako siya sa lalaki na sya naman ang babawi pero mukhang nasasapawan si kyungsoo. iniisip pa rin ni kyungsoo na hindi nya kahit kailan mapapantayan ang pagmamahal ni jongin but then again, _walang sukatan_, sabi nga ni jongin. 

huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo bago nag-salita, "jongin..." 

"hmn?" 

"mahal kita." kyungsoo muttered. 

"eh bakit sad ang baby ko?" jongin cupped his cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb. 

"baka kasi feeling mo hindi kita love kasi hindi naman ako masyadong sweet tapos sinasaway pa kita kapag kini-kiss mo ko sa harap ng ibang tao." malungkot ang boses ni kyungsoo nang sabihin nya iyon. nakataas lang ang kilay ni jongin, amused ang hitsura. 

"pero mahal kita!" napalakas nang bahagya ang boses ni kyungsoo, may kaakibat pa iyon na dutdot sa dibdib ni jongin. "mahal kita, please, huwag mo kalimutan." kyungsoo said with the most loving voice. walang nagawa si jongin kung hindi pugpugin ito ng hindi mabilang na halik sa magkabilang pisngi. kyungsoo whined with all the kisses. 

jongin pulled away. hawak ng binata ang magkabilang pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

"hindi ka naman nakarinig ng kahit anong reklamo sa akin, diba?" isang tango ang isinagot ni kyungso, kagat-kagat nito ang sariling labi. "saka, baby, sure ka na hindi ka sweet? hindi mo lang namamalayan pero napaka-lambing mo." 

"ako?" nag-angat ng paningin si kyungsoo upang salubungin ang mata ni jongin. pakiramdam nya nan-ti-trip na naman ito pero hindi. seryoso ang mukha nito. 

"oo, ikaw. malambing ka. hindi naman nasusukat yun sa dalas ng halik at yakap at pag-sasabi ng i love you. it's more than that. masarap ka mag-alaga, gustong-gusto ko kapag inaasikaso mo ko and i find it sweet. gusto ko kapag sinusuklayan mo ko, kapag ikaw yung nag-lalagay ng shaving cream sa nguso ko. gusto ko din kapag nag-aalala ka sakin, gusto ko yung nagpapanic ka kasi wala akong payong. gusto ko din kapag inis na inis ka na dahil amoy red horse ako tapos pilit mo ko pinapaligo. sobrang gusto ko kapag tinatawag mo 'ko na _kim_. lahat yun sweet para sakin. do you get me, love?" jongin said, carefully emphasizing every word. the man poked his cheeks, looking at him with full of adoration. 

tameme si kyungsoo. hindi nya alam ang isasagot nya. gusto nyang umiyak sa lahat ng sinabi ni jongin. 

bakit sobrang bulag ni kyungsoo? bakit hanggang ngayon nandoon pa rin yung takot at pagiging praning nya samantalang okay naman sila. _they are doing fine._

"hey, it's enough. you're _more_ than enough. huwag na mag-isip ng kung ano-ano. mahal kita in my own ways, mahal mo ko in your own special ways. sana naiintindihan mo ko." dagdag pa ni jongin. malambing ang tono nito, puno ng assurance at pagmamahal. ngumuso si kyungsoo, yung way na parang maiiyak na. tumawa lang si jongin at saka sinalo ang pisngi nya. 

"iyakin naman nito." patuloy pa rin ang mahinang tawa ni jongin. 

"ang daya-daya mo kasi!" hampas ni kyungsoo sa dibdib ng nobyo, pilit pinipigilan ang luha na handang pumatak. 

"oh, bakit ako?" 

"lagi mo kong pinapaiyak sa mga sinasabi mo!" kyungsoo let out a sob. he hid his face by burying it on jongin's neck. 

"baby, wag ka naman maingay. baka akala inaaway kita sa sarili mong bahay." jongin let out an airy laugh before whispering against his hair. "i love you. mahal kita, huwag na mag-isip. gawin mo lang yung nakasanayan mo kasi gusto ko yun, kasi doon ako masaya, kasi doon ko nararamdaman na mahal mo ko." jongin began stroking his back, calming him by whispering sweet nothings. 

"i love you..." bulong ni kyungsoo nang humupa ang luha at hikbi na kumakawala sa kanya. dumampi ang labi nito sa leeg ni jongin, sa panga ni jongin, pataas sa labi ni jongin. nakailang halik si kyungsoo sa labi ng nobyo bago humiwalay at lingunin ang ginagawa nito. 

"amputa objectives ka pa lang, by?" kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo. natawa si jongin sa pamumulis ng nobyo. parang kanina lang hindi umiyak. 

"pangalawang lesson plan na yan, baby." 

"okay, babalik na ko sa pag-wawalis." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay dampot sa tumumbang walis-tambo. 

"para na naman tayong mag-asawa nito." komento ni jongin out of nowhere. nagulat si kyungsoo pero na-realize nya na wala namang bago. parati silang ganito, _normal _na sa kanila yung ganito. and he smiled at that thought. 

naisip ni kyungsoo na masyado pa syang bata para sa ganito ka-seryosong relasyon pero sa tuwing titignan nya si jongin, bumabalik yung mga sinabi nya kay jongin sa morong, ang mga palitan nila ng pagmamahal sa isa't isa, ang hindi mabilang na halik na pinagsaluhan nila. 

siguro nga, wala naman talagang tamang edad para maging sigurado ka sa taong gusto mong makasama habambuhay. 

\---- 

nakahilata si kyungsoo sa kama. 

kapapalit nya lang ng kobre kama at punda ng mga unan nya kaya sarap na sarap sya humiga. 

alas onse na pero walang tigil ang patugtog ng papa nya sa mga hit songs na _michael learns to rock_, amoy na rin ni kyungsoo ang niluluto ng mama nya. 

alas onse na pero gumagawa pa rin si jongin ng lesson plan. 

"baby..." kyungsoon whined on top of his bed, squirming a little to face his boyfriend. 

"oh?" sagot ni jongin pero hindi sya nilingon. kyungsoo pouted at that. 

"tagal pa yan?" 

"konti na lang. bakit?" jongin shifted on his seat, twisted his body to face him. his eyebrows were lifted as if he was waiting for kyungsoo's answer. 

"cuddle." ngumuso si kyungsoo at in-extend ang kamay na tila ba inaabot si jongin. 

ngumiti ang binata at saka hinawi ang buhok na tumatabing sa mga mata. "saglit na lang, evaluation na 'tong ginagawa ko." 

"okay..." mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo bago nag-flying kiss sa nobyo. ang ngiti ni jongin ay naging tawa ng malakas. the latter mouthed a soft _i love you_. 

in-entertain na lang ni kyungsoo ang sarili gamit ang cellphone ni jongin. nag-hahanap sya ng pwedeng ipang-asar sa nobyo nya pero wala naman syang nakita na kahina-hinala. akala pa nga ni kyungsoo na makakakita sya ng porn o kung ano mang video sa gallery ng nobyo bilang normal naman daw iyon sa mga lalaki. pero wala. 

laman lang ng gallery nito ay mga pictures nilang dalawa, mga stolen pictures ni kyungsoo, mga selfie ni jongin at mga pictures ng mga pamangkin nito. 

muntik na mabitawan ni kyungsoo ang cellphone na hawak nang biglang kumanta ng malakas si jongin. 

"_i'm not an actor, i'm not a star! and i don't even have my own car!_" nasa tono naman kaso sobrang excessive at oa lang nung mga gestures ni jongin kaya naiinis na natatawa si kyungsoo. 

"ingay mo, baby." 

"_but i'm hoping so much you'll stay! that you will love me anyway!_" 

"ang pangit ng hitsura mo." tawang-tawa si kyungsoo kasi humarap si jongin sa kanya tapos nakapikit pa, damang-dama yung kanta. ginawa nitong mic ang hawak na ballpen. "umayos ka nga, baby!" 

nagpa-tuloy si jongin sa pag-gawa ng lesson plan (napakatagal ni jongin gumagawa ng evaluation, nang silipin ito ni kyungsoo, nakaka-dalawang ulit na ito). sumasabay ito sa kanta kapag alam yung lyrics, hindi na lang pinansin ni kyungsoo kasi mas lalo lang syang iinisin ni jongin sa pamamagitan ng pagpapa-pangit ng boses. 

naiba ang genre ng kanta at naging reggae. kyungsoo winced kasi minsan ang pangit ng taste ng papa nya sa music, sumasabay pa itong si jongin na kumakanta ng jammin' by bob marley. bwisit na bwisit si kyungsoo, hindi nya alam kung bakit. 

tinapalan na lang nya ng earphones ang sariling tenga at saka nakinig sa mga kanta na nakasanayan nya. 

nahahagip nya si jongin na sumasabay ang ulo sa beat ng kanta. maya-maya, bigla itong tumayo at nag-stretch. kyungsoo tugged his earphones off of his ears and propped his elbow on the bed. 

"tapos na?" kyungsoo mumbled. tumaas-baba lang ang kilay ni jongin as his response. 

"baby, tayo ka nga. bilis." utos ni jongin. 

"bakit?" 

"tumayo ka muna. dali na, love." jongin stomped off his feet as he asked. cute pero parang tanga. kyungsoo lifted his arm, reaching for jongin. hinila naman sya ng nobyo para makabangon. inalalayan sya ni jongin pababa sa kama. 

"ano gagawin ko?" kyungsoo asked. nakataas ang kilay nito at nakapamewang. 

"kiss mo ko." jongin puckered his lips, waiting for the kiss. kyungsoo huffed before he tiptoed and planted a soft, chase kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

mabilis ang mga kamay ni jongin; kinuha nito ang wrist ni kyungsoo at ipinatong balikat nya habang ang kamay ni jongin ay unti-unting sinasakop ang bewang ni kyungsoo gamit ang malapad na mga kamay nito. 

jongin started swaying their bodies along with the beat of this certain reggae song. tila ba may sariling utak ang katawan ni kyungsoo at kusa itong sumabay sa galaw ng nobyo. 

_turn your lights down low_ _  
and pull your window curtains_

isang malalim na paghinga ang pinakawalan ni jongin bago humiwalay. pinagdikit ni jongin ang mga noo nila at pikit matang dinadama ang musika. 

"ang pangit ng taste mo, baby." kyungsoo muttered before pressing another kiss on jongin's lips. mas lalong hinigit palapit ni jongin ang katawan ni kyungsoo. halos wala nang puwang sa pagitan nila ni jongin. 

_oh, let jah moon come shining in  
into our life again_

"bakit na naman?" dumilat si jongin, ngumuso, at saka ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ni kyungsoo. the latter wrapped his arm around jongin's nape, fingers playing with brown strands.

"saan ka naman nakakita ng reggae na pinang-slow dance?" 

"what? it's sweet and it sounded sincere. ayos pang-slow dance." jongin's voice was muffled against his skin. sumasabay ito sa kanta, humming and singing the lyrics. jongin was right. the lyrics were good and it was a pure confession. 

_i want to give you some love _ _  
i want to give you some good, good lovin’_

"imbento ka lang eh, baby." kyungsoo huffed but laughed anyway, kissing jongin's temple.

"reklamo ka pa, gusto mo rin naman." jongin scoffed as he pulled away. kinuha nito ang kamay ni kyungsoo at bahagyang itinulak palayo. jongin lifted their hands, nodding at kyungsoo. "ikot, baby." 

kyungsoo rolled his eyes jokingly before twirling slowly. he faced jongin who was wearing a sweet, _sweet_, sweetest smile on his face. kyungsoo gave the man an equally sweet smile when he faced him again. jongin leaned in for another kiss and kyungsoo accepted it. he felt the heat coursing through his body when jongin started swiping his tongue on kyungsoo's lips. 

hinuli ni kyungsoo ang dila ng nobyo. jongin hummed lowly, enjoying the warmth around his tongue, groaning when kyungsoo started sucking it lightly. "fuck." jongin hissed when he pulled away. 

kyungsoo craned his neck, quietly asking jongin to kiss it and the latter obliged, diving to give kyungsoo the kisses he deserved, the kisses that would make kyungsoo tremble with every slide of jongin's lips on kyungsoo's weakest spot. 

suminghap si kyungsoo sa sarap na dala ng mga sabik na labi ni jongin, sa bawat hagod nito ay parang kinikiliti si kyungsoo sa leeg. 

"wait lang, baby. _ahh!_ dahan-dahan naman." pigil ang ungol ni kyungsoo dahil alam nyang matalas ang mga tenga ng magulang nya lalo na at nakasarado ang pinto ng kwarto. 

"sorry, sorry. nasabik lang." sabi ni jongin. kung kanina ay mapupusok ang pag-halik nito sa leeg ni kyungsoo, ngayon naman ay naging magaan at maingat. nakaalalay ang braso ni jongin sa bewang dahil nakaliyad sya nang bahagya habang ang mga katawan nila ay patuloy pa rin sa pag-galaw kasabay ng musika.

ang bawat patak ng halik ni jongin ay nag-simulang umakyat paitaas sa kanyang pangahan, sa kanyang pisngi hanggang sa mahuli ng labi ni jongin ang kaniya.

"dapat ako lang mag-sasayaw sa'yo sa prom nyo next year." jongin muttered against his lips. tumugon ng magaan halik si kyungsoo bago humiwalay. "ako lang pwedeng mag-sayaw sa'yo. sa'kin ka lang buong gabi, hm?" jongin squeezed his waist and then kissed him again. "sa'kin ka lang. ako lang. bawal iba." 

nagsusumamo ang mukha ni jongin. kyungsoo couldn't help but to cupped jongin's cheek and giggled. 

"oo sana kaso bawal outsider sa prom, ano ka ba, baby." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo sa nobyo. "sorry, mahigpit ang school." 

nagulat si kyungsoo nang lumayo si jongin sa kanya. may ngiti ito sa labi, nakataas ang kilay nito. parang inaasar sya. 

"hindi ko ba nasabi sa'yo?" jongin said, teasingly. 

"a-ano?" 

"nag-apply ako for field study slash pre-ojt. nilagay ko yung school mo as my first choice, and fuck. in-approve ng adviser namin, baby." malaking ngiti ang hatid ni jongin, mainit ang palad nito nang saluhin ang mga pisngi ni kyungsoo. kasing init ng pagmamahal na hatid nito. "baby, kaunti na lang third year na ko." patuloy ni jongin. 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo, kasunod noon ay isang eksaherado at malakas na singhap. para silang nag-squeal si jongin sa saya, pareho silang nakangiti ng malapad habang tumatalon sa ligaya. 

mainit ang palad ni jongin nang saluhin nito ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. ramdam nya ang hingal ni jongin kakatawa, tinitigan nya ang maaliwalas na mukha ni jongin; labas ang dimple, nag-niningning na mga mata, mga labing hindi mapakali dahil sa tuwa. 

"jongin, jongin! masaya ako kasi nakuha mo yung gusto mo..." sabi ni kyungsoo habang sinusuklay ng mga daliri nya ang buhok ni jongin. "pero sana hindi mo 'to ginawa dahil lang sa akin. kasi ayokong isipin mo na kinukulong kita sa relasyon natin. gusto ko mag---" 

"baby naman. well, partly kasi gusto kita makasama. nag-baka sakali lang naman ako. pero the main reason is that, gusto ko bumawi sa school. alma mater ko yun. kaya wag ka na mag-isip, okay? _huy_, wag na mag-isip, baby." jongin tapped his cheek lightly. mata sa mata ito kung tumitig. 

"iniiwasan ko lang na...ano, syempre...si ina, baka may masabi na naman." huminga si kyungsoo ng malalim bago yumakap sa nobyo. ang mga braso ni kyungsoo ay nakapulupot sa leeg ni jongin. kyungsoo swayed their bodies with the music again. "baka sabihin na naman ni ina, pinilit kita na sa school ko ikaw mag-fs. ayoko ng may nasasabi si ina." kyungsoo muttered worriedly. nandoon yung kaba sa boses nya. 

jongin started shushing him, stroking his back, kissing his temple, keeping up with how their bodies move. 

"ako na bahala kay ina, baby. wala naman syang magagawa na eh. wag mo na muna intindihin si ina, okay?" jongin whispered. nakahinga nang maluwag si kyungsoo. ibang klase talaga ito mag-bigay ng assurance. 

"thank you, kim." 

"ano'ng thank you? may bayad 'to." natatawang sabi ni jongin. magkayakap pa rin sila, magka-dikit, hindi mapaghiwalay. sana walang humiwalay. 

"ilang kiss ang bayad?" 

"ayoko ng kiss. i-promise mo na sa akin ka lang buong gabi ng prom mo." humigpit ang yakap ni jongin. natawa si kyungsoo kasi malamang nakalabi ito. 

"ano ka ba, baby. iyo naman talaga ako eh." kyungsoo loosened their hug and pulled away enough to see jongin's face. "sa'yo lang. lagi't lagi. alam mo yan." a warm smile bloomed on jongin's face and kyungsoo felt his heart swell. _ikaw lang, jongin._

"totoo 'yan, ah. tangina, makikita ko na yung mga umaaligid sa'yo." 

"gago, wala naman eh." 

"we'll see. diba nandoon pa yung ex mo, by?" 

"parang ewan 'to. baka ikaw nga dyan humakot ng fans doon. maraming magkaka-crush sa'yo." kyungsoo pouted at the thought of it. "malamang maraming kikiligin kay _sir jongin_ from english department. pati mga single at byudang teacher maaakit sa'yo." sinundot ni kyunsoo ang dibdib ng nobyo at saka sumimangot. just thinking about it, nag-seselos na si kyungsoo. 

"sus, ngayon ka pa nag-selos kung kailan ikaw inuuwian ko halos araw-araw. doon ka naman sa bahay ko umuwi, please?" 

"nandoon si ina, baby." kyungsoo whined.

"mas gusto ko nga na nandoon sya kapag nasa bahay ka. para alam nya na seryoso ako sa'yo, seryoso tayo." gusto ni kyungsoo umiwas ng tingin, gusto ni kyungsoo takpan ang nangungusap na mga mata ni jongin, pero mas gusto ni kyungsoo na titigan at tandaan ang emosyong ito ni jongin. _mahal kita._ gustong ibulalas ni kyungsoo. _mahal na mahal. palaging ikaw. ikaw lang. sa'yo ko lang naramdaman 'to. please, ikaw na lang. _

pero pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili dahil alam nya na iiyak lang sya kapag sinabi nya ang nasa utak nya. bagkus, yumakap ulit sya sa nobyo, mahigpit na mahigpit, may hatid na pamilyar na init. 

"kahit saan mo gusto, doon din ako. basta kasama kita. okay lang kahit saan." jongin stilled. tinimbang ang bawat salita ni kyungsoo, pinakiramdaman si kyungsoo, at nang mapagtanto nito na it's not really an answer to his question but a promise, jongin sighed contentedly. siguro sabay silang napamura ng _putangina, mahal talaga kita_. they'd never know pero ramdam nila iyon. 

"kahit saan..." mahinang usal ni jongin. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang sunod-sunod nitong tango. 

"bunso, jongin, nakahain na." tawag ng mama ni kyungsoo mula sa living room. 

hawak-kamay silang lumabas, may ngiti na masyadong matamis at mga matang masyadong makinang. kung nagtaka man ang mga magulang ni kyungsoo, hindi na nila ito ipinakita. 

pinisil ni kyungsoo ang kamay na hawak nya kaya naman napalingon si jongin sa kanya. 

"ano, baby?" 

"ikaw lang din isasayaw ko sa prom. i love you." kyungsoo mumbled under his breath. 

"may alam ako na momol place doon." sabi ni jongin, seryosong nakatingin sa kanya.

"tangina, ang hilig mo." malakas ang halakhak ni jongin habang papunta sila sa kusina. ang sarap sa pandinig. 

parang kanta na na-lss si kyungsoo. gusto nyang ulit-ulitin habambuhay.

oo, _habambuhay_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> field study - ito po yung pre-ojt kung saan papasok ang isang eduk student sa actual public school, mag-oobserve lang sa actual classroom setting, nasa likod lang, nakikinig at nanunood kung paano magturo ang actual na teacher. bale anim na subject yung katumbas nya (fs 123 at 456), tatlo sa 3rd yr 1st sem, tatlo naman sa 2nd sem. 
> 
> dalawa lang ang requirements sa field study: 52 hours observation at 3 books na sasagutan per sem. may isang araw lang na allotted para sa fs. minsan dalawa depende sa sched. pero sa case ni jongin gawin nating tatlong araw para makita nya ang baby nya nang madalas hahahhahaahahahha. 
> 
> sana gets nyo. kapag may tanong kayo dm nyo na lang aq hahahahhahaha 
> 
> ang mga kanta;; (pasensya na kung makaluma ako,, hehe, sana pakinggan nyo,, sobrang lambing kasi nung HULING kanta huhuhuhu tangena JUST IMAGINE KAISOO,, NAGSSLOW DANCE WITH THAT SONG)  
[mltr - the actor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIUSjjlBwCI)  
[bob marley - jammin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WlCdiU9IzA)  
[bob marley - turn your lights down low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdPV4yO7LKQ)
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	9. jeep at bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nasaan na yung jongin na laging naiintindihan si kyungsoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi ako confident sa chapter na 'to. huwag nyo pansinin yung tweet ko about sa pag-iyak ko habang sinusulat ito. baka oa lang ako, baka ako lang yun hahahhaha. 
> 
> di ko na inedit,, tinatamad ako hahahhaha.   
happy reading! sana kahit patapon itong chapter na 'to, mag enjoy pa din kayo huhu kung panget, edi sorry :cc
> 
> (abangan nyo halloween ispeyshal OR sembreak edition, walwalan na 'to, RAK!)

"bakit uuwi ka na?" kyungsoo said. lips still swollen and glistened with saliva. jongin fished out his handkerchief and wiped kyungsoo's lips. 

"don't look at me like that, love. may kailangan akong tapusin na report. i have to go home." jongin had to look away para hindi makita ang pagpapa-cute ng nobyo sa kanya. kyungsoo was sprawled on top of the bed. legs were spread open, shirt was pooling on his chest, his hair was a real mess; post-momol scene, indeed. 

"bawi ako bukas, ha?" jongin fixed his gaze again to his boyfriend. nakanguso ito habang nakatingin kay jongin. puta, ayaw nya talagang umuwi pero ang dami nyang assignments at paperworks na kailangan gawin. may ppt pa sya na dapat tapusin. pero bakit ang hirap umuwi ngayon? bakit ang hirap umalis sa tabi ni kyungsoo? bakit parang ayaw nya na mahiwalay sa nobyo kahit isang gabi lang? 

jongin sighed heavily. 

"i'll make it up to you tomorrow. ano gusto mo, baby?" jongin sat beside kyungsoo and started rubbing his cheeks with his knuckles. 

yumakap lang si kyungsoo sa bewang nya at saka ibinaon ang mukha nito sa katawan ni jongin.

"sundo mo 'ko bukas, please? tapos punta tayo sa bookstore." the younger said, his voice was muffled. jongin ran his hand on kyungsoo's back, rubbing in circles, putting some pressure kasi gusto ni kyungsoo yung ganoon. 

"bookstore? bakit?" 

"may bibilhin akong book. requirement eh." kyungsoo pushed himself up. yumakap ulit ito kay jongin at ipinatong ang baba sa balikat ng binata. isang halik sa pangahan ang natanggap ni jongin. he closed his eyes and let kyungsoo do his thing; showering kisses on his face, clinging onto his body, buying more time to make jongin stay. puta, ang hirap. 

"title?" 

"the mass." kyungsoo threw his leg over jongin's side and settled on his lap. naglalambing na naman. 

"sionil josé?" jongin muttered before kissing kyungsoo's lips. kyungsoo let out a hum as his response. 

"bakit mo alam?" kyungsoo asked when he pulled away. 

"ginamit namin yung the mass para sa literary criticisms before." nahiga si jongin afterwards, he put his arms under his head. nasa ibabaw na nya si kyungsoo, nakaupo sa badang tiyan nya. ayaw pa talagang umalis ni jongin. 

"huwag na kaya ako bumili? kwento mo na lang sa'kin, baby." kumislot si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni jongin. umusog ito pababa at ngayon ay nakaupo na ito sa bandang hita ni jongin. kyungsoo started fiddling on his pant's button. hinintay ni jongin ang gagawin ni kyungsoo para kung sakaling mag-likot ang kamay nito, magagawan agad ng paraan ni jongin. 

"hindi ko na maalala 'yon eh." 

"kahit isang scene lang?" kyungsoo said amusedly. 

bumangon si jongin at sinalo ang likod ni kyungsoo. isang halik...dalawang halik...tatlong halik sa labi ang iginawad nya sa nobyo.

"ang naalala ko lang eh nahuli nung katulong, i forgot her name, si josé samson, yung main character, na nagj-jakol tapos nag-sex sila sa kusina." jongin said monotonously habang si kyungsoo ay nawindang. kumunot ang noo nito at saka pinalo si jongin sa balikat. 

"bakit yung bastos lang naalala mo!" 

jongin shrugged and continued, "saka drug pusher sya, i think. he had sex with his supplier's wife tapos may mga audience sila hiding somewhere. they labeled him as 'toro'." mas lalong nalukot ang mukha ni kyungsoo sa pinagsasabi ni jongin. natawa lang ang binata at saka hinalika ang noo ng nobyo para mawala ang kunot sa noo nito. 

"binasa mo lang yata kasi may sex!" 

"nah. binasa ko kasi kailangan ko magka-grade. bumili ka na, hindi ko kayang i-kwento sa'yo yun, baby." 

"okay," the younger nodded. "kiss na ulit, baby." kyungsoo jutted his lips, asking for a kiss. jongin couldn't help but to comply and gave kyungsoo a sweet, passionate kiss the younger deserved. ganoon lang sila, satisfying their wants and needs. magkakandong, magkayakap. hihinga muna saglit kapag kailangan tapos balik ulit sa pag-halik sa mga labing hindi mapakali. 

unang humiwalay si jongin. nandoon ang pagka-dismaya sa mukha ni kyungsoo. "uwi na ko, baby." 

ang dismayadong mukha ni kyungsoo ay napalitan ng lungkot. yumakap ito kay jongin nang sobrang higpit bago kumalas at umalis sa kandungan niya. "i love you, ingat ka sa pag-uwi." 

"hindi mo ko hahatid sa gate nyo, by?" jongin stood up and straightened his uniform pero wala eh. lukot-lukot na talaga. 

"hindi na. baka hindi kita pauwiin. sa inyo ako uuwi bukas, please? friday naman eh saka wala sila mama dito tomorrow." jongin nodded before pressing a soft peck on kyungsoo's lips. 

"i love you, baby. i'll text you when i get home." kinurot ni jongin ang pisngi ng nobyo, magaan lang pero nag-wince si kyungsoo. oa naman. "also, fix yourself. sobrang debauched ng hitsura mo." 

"huwag ka mag-alala, i'll take a selfie pag-alis mo tapos ise-send ko sayo habang gumagawa ka ng paperworks." may ngisi sa labi ni kyungsoo. jongin wanted to wipe it off by kissing the younger hungrily but he needed to go home asap. 

"naughty pero pass, love. save it for the next time." jongin smirked and winked at his lover as he walked outside his room. 

gustong-gusto talaga ni jongin kung paano sakyan ni kyungsoo ang mga trip nya. he liked it when kyungsoo was too needy, too whiny but jongin sometimes find him too hard to handle. 

minsan nakararamdam sya ng guilt dahil sya halos ang nag-mulat kay kyungsoo sa mga ganitong bagay. but what can he do, kyungsoo was just a hormonal teenager at laging si jongin ang receiving end. hindi naman sya manhid para hindi pag-bigyan ang nobyo. yun nga lang, kapag sobra na, jongin had to stop kyungsoo dahil mahirap mag-pigil kapag nandoon na sa point of no return. 

jongin sighed heavily. 

_he missed kyungsoo already. _

\----

  


jongin finished everything at 11pm. sobrang sakit ng mata niya dahil sa matagal na pag-gamit ng laptop, sobrang sakit ngawit din ang leeg at braso nya. he popped some bones before he stood up. 

jongin fished out his phone at saka nag-dive sa sariling kama. ang daming chats at texts ni kyungsoo sa kanya. it was a series of i miss yous and i love yous. yung iba tunog malambing, most of it, puno ng tampo. napaka-clingy ni kyungsoo. hindi rin naman masisi ito ni jongin dahil ganoon din ang nararamdaman nya. simula nung umamin sila sa magulang ni kyungsoo, hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. 

jongin read everything kyungsoo sent to him. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** gagoooo i miss you 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i miss you baby 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hoy 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hindi pa tapos???? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** inaantok na ko

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i already ate 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i miss you 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i miss talking to you 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jooooongin 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you kim :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** panget mo di ka nagrereply !!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nag-shower ako !!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** BAKIT ANG LUNGKOT KAPAG WALA KA SA BAHAY!!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** huy. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baby !!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nakahiga na po ako :(( wala akong kayakap 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** antok na ko baby tagal mo 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you goodnightttt! 

that was the last message from kyungsoo. online pa ito but jongin doubted he's still up. besides, maaga ang pasok nito bukas but jongin still replied. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hi. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** still up? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorry, natagalan. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** wish i was there so i can hear your whines. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, by. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sleep well. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** gising pa ko 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** late na, love. tulog ka na. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** 10 minutes please 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** para ka kasing nag-eat and run kanina :(

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **saglit lang kita nakasama 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ano? eat and run? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** oo eat and run!!!!!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **nilaplap mo lang ako tapos biglang uuwi ka na!!!! 

  


**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** eh? sino kaya nag-send ng picture ng hita nya?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sino kaya nakikipag-flirt sa chat? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sino kaya nag-request ng make-out?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hindi ba ikaw yun? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **:(( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ako nga. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** naglalambing lang naman ako eh 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ayaw mo ba sa lambing ko???? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gusto naman, love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pero sabi ko naman sa'yo kanina na may gagawin ako. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i stopped by para lang i-kiss ka.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** fair naman diba? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** wag na nating pagtalunan 'to, okay? i love you. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sleep ka na, bawal mapuyat ang baby. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ayoko maging receiving end ng crankiness mo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okaayyy :c i love you po. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sleep ka na din, dream of me. hehehehhe. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you ulit!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you kim! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **i love you, baby ko.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **huwag na mag-reply.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **i'll definitely dream of you.

\----

it’s friday.

hindi cleaners si kyungsoo pero may inutos pa sa kanya ang isang subject teacher nila sa kanya kaya naman natagalan si kyungsoo bago lumabas ng campus. isang nakabusangot na mukha ang sumalubong sa kanya. naka-polong puti si jongin, naka-asul na pantalon at black shoes. complete uniform kahit friday. may shoulder bag na nakasukbit sa balikat nito. halatang irritable at init na init.

“napaka-tagal mo naman.” angil sa kanya ni jongin. pawisan ang noo nito at agad namang pinunasan ni kyungsoo gamit ang panyo nya.

“sorry na, ito naman. init ng ulo mo.” ngumuso si kyungsoo at saka tinulak si jongin para lumakad na papunta sa sakayan ng jeep. sakto dahil dalawa na lang ang kulang at aandar na. kasama nila sa jeep ay mga kapwa estudyante ni kyungsoo, may tatlong teacher din na nakasakay. magkatabi sila ni jongin sa jeep, siksikan pero hindi naman ganoon kahirap umupo.

“kuya, bayad po. dalawang estudyante, sa bayan lang.” mabilis nag-abot ng bayad si jongin sa driver. ngumuso si kyungsoo kasi libre na naman ito ni jongin. napansin ng nobyo nya ang reaksyon nya nang lumingon ito. tumaas ang kilay nito bago nag-salita.

“bawal umangal.” bulong ni jongin bago kurutin ang pisngin nya. akmang hahalik si jongin sa pisngi nya pero mabilis na umiwas si kyungsoo at saka awkward na tumingin sa paligid. nasa jeep sila at pinagtitinginan sila, _putangina. _

nag-baba ng tingin si kyungsoo na makasalubong nya sa mata ang isang matandang guro. umiling ito na may halong dismaya. nanliit si kyungsoo. gusto na lang nya lumubog sa kinauupuan nya dahil sa hiya.

sinusubukang kalmahin ni kyungsoo ang sarili, hoping na makaramdam si jongin na hindi sya okay pero the latter made it _worse_.

umakbay ito sa kanya at humalik pa sa sentido. kinapos ng hininga si kyungsoo dahil ramdam nya ang mainit at mapanghusgang titig ng mga taong kasakay nila sa jeep sa kanila, sa kanya. jongin tugged him even closer. bumaba ang braso nito sa bewang ni kyungsoo para higitin sya lalo palapit. kyungsoo winced at hinarap ang nobyo.

kyungsoo was giving jongin a warning look. nakakunot ang kilay ni kyungsoo, nandoon ang takot at pangamba pero hindi makuha ni jongin ang signal na iyon. kyungsoo had no choice but to wiggle and shrug in his seat, letting jongin know he doesn’t want to be touched.

“jongin, bitaw, please.” kyungsoo whispered to jongin.

“bakit, baby?”

“basta bumitaw ka.” kyungsoo’s tone was so cold. jongin heaved a sigh before removing his arm on kyungsoo’s waist. for some reason, nakahinga nang maluwag si kyungsoo.

ayaw na ayaw talaga ni kyungsoo yung ganitong feeling; yung pinagtitinginan sila dahil iba yung relasyon nila sa karaniwan, yung pakiramdam na parang nilulusaw sila sa bawat tingin na ipinupukol sa kanila, yung mga tingin na naghuhumiyaw na _mali ‘yan! mali ‘yang ginagawa niyo_, yung mga mata na puno ng suklam at muhi. ayaw din nya ang mga bulungan patungkol sa kanila, ang mga masasakit na palitan ng mga salita dahil lang sa lalaki sya at ang karelasyon nya ang lalaki rin. idagdag pa na naka-uniporme si jongin ng pang-kolehiyo at naghuhumiyaw na _eduk _and kurso nito at ang nobyo nito ay isang senior high school student. nanlulumo si kyungsoo, sa totoo lang.

kumalma kahit kaunti ang kalooban ni kyungsoo pero hindi nagtagal ay nanumbalik iyon dahil lumipad ang kamay ni jongin sa tuhod nya, may kaunting pag-pisil at pag-himas. walang halong malisya. for jongin, it was a habit and it was fine with kyungsoo. pero ngayong may mga matatalas na mata, mga labing bahagyang nakanganga sa gulat, matang nanlalaki dahil _mali ‘yan! mali ‘yang ginagawa niyo_, kyungsoo became uncomfortable under jongin’s touch.

it was rough, the way kyungsoo pushed jongin’s hand. para bang napaso si kyungsoo at agad nyang inialis ang kamay ni jongin. nanlaki ang mata ni jongin sa gulat dahil ginawa ni kyungsoo.

“what? ano’ng problema, by?” jongin hissed. naiinis ito, kyungsoo could tell, but he’s still trying to be patient.

“h-huwag ka na humawak.” sabi ni kyungsoo, nanginginig ang labi nito.

but jongin was jongin. at may pinaninindigan itong paniniwala. _maraming tao ang sarado ang isip at hindi tayo ang mag-a-adjust para sa kanila. _kaya naman hindi nagulat si kyungsoo nang hulihin ni jongin kamay nito at mahigpit na hinawakan. gusting kumalas ni kyungsoo pero madiin ang pagkaka-hawak ni jongin.

“ano ba…”

“bibitaw ka talaga?” hamon ni jongi. hindi mabasa ni kyungsoo ang ekspresyon ni jongin. malamig ang boses nito kaya naman nag-panic si kyungsoo. luminga-linga sya at halos lahat ng mga pasahero ay nanunood sa kanila. yung iba walang pake, yung iba naiinis, yung tatlong teacher ay _horrified_ ang hitsura dahil _pakshet_, dito pa talaga sila sa jeep nag-aaway.

“nasasaktan ako…” nanghihinang usal ni kyungsoo. hindi sure kung saan nasasaktan si kyungsoo; sa higpit ba ng hawak ni jongin, sa mga taong makitid ang pag-iisip, o sa tuluyang pag-kalas ni jongin. ibinagsak nito ang nanghihinang kamay ni kyungsoo.

_putangina._

yumuko si kyungsoo para pigilin ang luha na nagbabadyang tumulo, para kalamayin ang sarili. inaasahan ni kyungsoo na may gagawin si jongin para tulungan sya iayos ang sarili, pero wala. _wala. _hanggang sa bumaba sila ng jeep, hindi ito umiimik. hanggang sa pumasok sila sa bookstore, wala ni isang salita ang lumabas dito.

parang hindi na maramdaman ni kyungsoo na kasama nya si jongin, parang…_wala lang. _at sobrang sakit noon para kay kyungsoo. para silang hangin sa isa’t isa.

hinayaan sya ni jongin hanapin mag-isa ang libro na bibilhin nya. nakatayo lang ito malapit sa hagdanan papuntang second floor, hindi umaalis, hindi tumutulong sa pag-hahanap. nahihilo na si kyungsoo, hindi nya alam kung sa kakahanap ba ng libro o sa halo-halong emosyon na bitbit nya.

halos nalibot na yata ni kyungsoo ang buong ground floor. pagod na sya, masakit na paa nya pero hindi sya pwedeng umuwi nang walang libro na nabibili.

“kuya,” tawag ni kyungsoo sa isang staff na nag-aayos ng mga notebook. “saan po ba dito yung libro na ‘the mass by f. sionil jose?’ available pa po ba?” mahinang tanong ni kyungsoo. sumulyap sya sa likod ng staff at nakita si jongin na nakatayo pa rin, magka-krus ang braso, nakakatakot ang awra, malayo ang tingin at malamig ang presensya. kyungsoo once again sighed heavily.

“nasa itaas po ‘yon, sir.” tumango si kyungsoo at nag-tungo sa hagdan.

“d-dito ka lang ba? aakyat ako sa t-taas.” kyungsoo mumbled to jongin. he bit his lip nang hindi sumagot si jongin. he let out a tired exhale before going upstairs. _ang sakit._ bakit si jongin pa ang may ganang magalit ngayon? bakit walang pake si jongin sa kanya? akala ni kyungsoo sabay nilang haharapin yung ganitong klaseng problema, bakit pakiramdam nya mag-isa lang sya sa laban na ‘to? _bakit ganito?_

nasaan na yung jongin na laging naiintindihan si kyungsoo? _nasaan na?_

\----

nabili ni kyungsoo ang libro; isang kopya para sa kanya, isang kopya para kay baekhyun. bumili na rin sya ng ballpen at correction tape.

mahaba ang pila sa counter kaya naman natagalan si kyungsoo. pagbaba nya, nakita nya si jongin sa dating pwesto nito; malapad ang ngiti, malakas ang tawa, magaan ang awra at hinahawi ang buhok na tumatabing sa mata. sana si kyungsoo ang dahilan ng mga ngiti na nasa labi ni jongin.

pero hindi.

may kausap ito.

si krystal.

lahat ng inis at pangamba kanina sa jeep hanggang sa makarating sila sa bookstore ay napalitan ng selos; selos dahil hindi sya ang dahilan ng bawat halakhak na pinapakawalan ni jongin, selos dahil ang lamig ng trato sa kanya ni jongin mag-mula pa kanina, selos dahil si krystal kinakausap nya, si krystal binibigyan nya ng atensyon, si krystal katawanan nya, si krystal…si krystal…si krystal…

there was the feeling again. he felt unwanted and unneeded. he felt the pain of watching jongin acting as if nothing happened earlier. tumatawa ito na parang wala itong boyfriend na nakatampuhan, na parang wala lang, wala lang yung nangyari kanina. again, _tangina_. masakit para kay kyungsoo.

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung lalapit ba sya at magpapakita kay jongin at krystal o hahayaan sila na mag-usap na lang. kyungsoo weighted his options and chose the latter. sumabay sya sa grupo ng mga estudyante na pababa din ng hagdan. pilit nyang itinatago ang mukha nya nang dumaan sya sa harap ni jongin at krystal. nang makalagpas sya, dumerecho sya sa entrance/exit at lumabas ng bookstore.

doon. doon sa labas. doon nya hinintay si jongin. doon nya matyagang hinintay si jongin, hinintay matapos makipag-kwentuhan kay krystal, sa dati nitong kasintahan. kipkip nya ang plastic bag na naglalaman ng mga binili nya, sa labas ng bookstore, sa gilid ng kalsada…doon nya hinintay si jongin.

hindi na binilang ni kyungsoo kulang ilang minuto ba sya nag-hintay sa labas ng bookstore. basta nandoon sya, nakatingin sa kawalan, sinusundan ang mga jeep na paroo’t parito, tinitiis ang selos na nararamdaman habang inaalala nya kung gaano katamis ang bawat ngiti na ibinibigay ni jongin sa dating kasintahan.

maya-maya, may isang humahangos na lumabas sa bookstore. nagpalinga-linga ito pero hindi pinansin ni kyungsoo. 

“kyungsoo, what the hell! kanina pa kita hinahanap sa loob!” sigaw ni jongin. it was not that loud, but it was enough for kyungsoo to thrashed his head and looked at the man in front of him. pawisan si jongin, hinihingal, wala na yung ngiti kanina, wala na yung crescent na mata, wala na yung dimple. yung tono nito ay pagalit, yung mukha ni jongin parang ubos na yung pasensya. ang tagal tumitig ni kyungsoo, pilit hinahanap yung jongin na nakita nya kanina, pilit hinihanap yung maaliwalas nitong ekspresyon. pero wala…_wala talaga_. with that, una-unahang tumulo ang luha ni kyungsoo. nakakaawa siguro ang hitsura nya, sa isip isip ni kyungsoo. nanginginig ang labi ni kyungsoo kaya kinagat nya ito, para na rin hindi kumawala ang hikbi na nagbabantang lumabas.

“uwi na ‘ko…” sabi ni kyungsoo nang makahanap sya ng lakas. “uwi na ‘ko sa amin.”

“huwag ka dito umiyak.” jongin’s voice was stone cold. sobrang sakit.

“uuwi na ko. h-huwag mo na ‘ko ihatid. m-mauna ka na sumakay ng jeep.” kyungsoo rambled. tuloy tuloy pa rin ang pag-tulo ng luha nya sa pisngi.

"kyungsoo, ano ba..." jongin said with an irritated voice, clearly losing his remaining patience. "huwag mo naman akong artehan dito."

kyungsoo looked up. nanlaki ang mga mata nito sa salita ni jongin. artehan? seryoso ba si jongin? hindi makapaniwala si kyungsoo na nasabi iyon ng sariling nobyo nya. of all the people, si jongin ang higit na nakakakilala sa kanya. at this point, dapat alam ni jongin na hindi lang sya basta umaarte dahil nasasaktan sya, nagseselos sya. but kyungsoo was wrong.

pagod na sya.

this day was full of shit at ayaw na nya.

pumara si kyungsoo ng tricycle at mabilis na sumakay. hindi nya alam na kasunod nya si jongin at sumakay din.

kyungsoo deeply inhaled. pinunasan nya ang mga bakas ng luha sa pisngi nya. suminghot dahil barado na ang ilong nya.

"sa amin ako uuwi." sabi ni kyungsoo.

"sa bahay ko ikaw uuwi." sagot ni jongin.

"para ano? sigawan mo lang ako? huwag na. hindi bale na. ipagpabukas na lang natin 'to, jongin." deretchong sabi ni kyungsoo ngayong humupa na ang iyak nya. he felt numb right at this point.

"hindi. uuwi ka sa bahay _ko_ at mag-uusap tayo."

"walang dapat pag-usapan."

"ano? iiwan mo ko? bibitaw ka? tangina naman, kyungsoo." maingay sa loob ng tricycle pero malinaw ang pagkakasabi ni jongin. just hearing those words, nanikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. nag-init ulit ang mga mata nya. he let out a shaky breath while jongin was rubbing his palm on his face.

_ito na ba 'yon? _

"mag-uusap tayo sa bahay mo pero uuwi ako." hindi sumagot si jongin pero alam nyang payag ang binata.

  


\----

pareho silang nakaupo sa magkabilang dulo ng sofa. si kyungsoo nakatingin sa kawalan, si jongin nakapatong ang braso sa noo at nakapikit.

tahimik pero sumisigaw ang mga isipan nila. ang daming mga tanong na nangangailangan ng sagot, at daming bagay na gustong bigyang linaw pero ni isa sa kanilang dalawa ni jongin ay walang balak mag-salita.

"kung wala kang sasabihin, aalis na 'ko." kyungsoo muttered. sinamsam nya ang bag nya pati na ang biniling libro, akmang tatayo na sya nang biglang nag-salita si jongin.

"kapag hinayaan ba kitang umalis, babalik ka?" nag-mulat si jongin at tumingin kay kyungsoo. bumigat ang pag-hinga ni kyungsoo sa tingin na ipinupukol ni jongin sa kanya. klarong-klaro ang takot nito sa mukha.

"kung may babalikan pa 'ko." kyungsoo answered back, looked back, searching for an answer but jongin gave him none.

"i was hurt. alam mo kung bakit?" jongin glanced at him. he bit his lips before continuing. "kasi kinakahiya mo 'ko, tangina.”

"hindi totoo 'yan."

"kinakahiya mo kung ano yung meron tayo. lagi kang takot, lagi kang duwag harapin yung mga ganoong klase ng tao." mahinahon ang boses ni jongin but kyungsoo could smell the accusation in his voice. "ilang beses ko na sinabi sa'yo, sadyang may mga tao na hindi umaayon sa ganitong klase ng relasyon, nasa iyo 'yon kung magpapa-apekto ka sa mga sinasabi nila at magpapa-lamon sa pang-mamata nila o hayaan na lang sila. and you chose the former." jongin pointed out.

"isang taon na tayo pero bakit ganoon pa rin? yung ginawa mo kanina? you made it seem like i was taking advantage of you. na para akong hayok na tirador ng senior high. but then again, i'm sorry. sorry kung inuna ko magalit sa'yo kaysa intindihin ka. sorry kung inuna ko ang hindi pag-pansin sayo kaysa yakapin ka. sorry kung ako na naman ag dahil ng pag-iyak mo. sorry if i failed to be the boyfriend you needed."

jongin said with all the sincerity he could muster up. pareho silang nagpakawala ng mabigat na pag-hinga, ninanamnam ang mga salita. he caught jongin's fist turning into a ball, gripping his pants so hard.

gusto ni kyungsoo abutin ang nakayukom na kamao ng nobyo para pakalmahin ito pero hindi pa handa si kyungsoo..._sa ngayon. _

tuluyan syang humarap kay jongin, mata sa mata tumitig sa binatang takot at nasasaktan. kyungsoo breathed out.

"alam mo ba kung bakit ako umiyak?" it came out a whisper.

"dahil sa panghuhusga na natanggap natin kanina." jongin answered back. umiling si kyungsoo bago ngumiti nang mapait sa nobyo nya.

"lahat ng inis at galit ko kanina sa jeep, wala na 'yun. kasi alam kong ipapaintindi mo sa'kin at the end of the day na wala silang pakialam sa atin." kyungsoo dropped his gaze to his lap. he sniffled and then murmured under his breath. “umiyak ako kasi…k-kasi kausap mo si krystal…tapos, tapos tumatawa ka na parang okay ka, na parang okay lahat, umalis ako kasi nasasaktan ako. pakiramdam ko para akong pinapatay nang paulit-ulit.” ang bulong ay naging hikbi, ang hikbi ang naging iyak, ang iyak ay naging hagulgol. ang panlalamig na nanunuot sa katawan ni kyungsoo kanina pa ay napalitan ng pamilyar na init na dala ng kakilalang yakap, yakap ni jongin na kahit papaano ay napagaan ang loob ni kyungsoo. isang mahigpit na yakap pero parang buo na ulit sya, hindi completely pero he’s getting there.

“kyungsoo…” jongin whispered against his hair. lalo lang umiyak si kyungsoo sa tono ng boses ni jongin, para itong nag-mamakaawa, nanlulumo. kyungsoo clinged onto jongin, wrapped his arms around the latter’s nape, pressed his face against his chest and cried even more. “sorry k—“

"sorry, jongin, kung puro inis at galit lang ang binibigay ko sa'yo. sorry kung hindi kita mapatawa kahit ganoon na kalala ang sitwasyon." 

"kyungsoo naman, don't invalidate yourself.” kyungsoo was pushed by jongin. inaaninag nito ang mukha nya. “you've been giving me more than enough, alam mo 'yan. i was a mess nung nagkakilala tayo and you were there to provide strength i never knew i needed. ikaw ang naging lakas ko sa halos dalawang taon na magkakilala tayo. inis? galit? selos? we're in a serious relationship and it's normal. pareho tayong sinusubukan ng mga tao pero ngayon pa ba, kyungsoo? ngayon pa ba tayo mapapagod lumaban?" jongin hesitated at first but he planted a soft kiss on kyungsoo's forehead. mas lalong naging sagana ang luha ni kyungsoo dahil sa litanya ng nobyo. "yung kay krystal, i'm sorry. hindi ako magre-reason out. i laughed, yes. i gave a her a smile, yes. pero huwag mo namang ikumpara ang sarili mo sa kanya. love, baby...tingin naman sa'kin, kyungsoo..." jongin whined. ayaw na ayaw talaga ni jongin kapag hindi sya nakatingin kapag nagsasalita ito. 

"teka lang, nahihilam ako sa sarili kong luha." kyungsoo said in a shaky voice. dinukot nito ang panyo sa bulsa at saka pinunasan ang mata. kyungsoo blinked for a few times at malinaw nyang nakita ang mukha ni jongin. nandoon ang sinseridad, ang maamo nitong mukha, may kaunting ngiti na sumisiwang sa labi. "okay na, sorry." natawa si jongin bago sya nito ni tigan ulit tila kinakabisado ang kanyang mukha. 

"please, _please_ mangako ka naman na hindi mo na ikukumpara ang sarili mo kahit kanino dahil iba ka sa lahat ng nakilala ko, iba ka sa lahat ng minahal ko, iba yung hatid ng bawat yakap mo, ibang-iba sa kanila. ikaw lang ang nagparamdam sa'kin ng ganito—yung pakiramdam na gusto na kitang ibahay at buhayin." isang mahinang suntok ang tumama sa tiyan ni jongin. the older let out a deep chuckle after the punch. hinuli ni jongin ang kamao ni kyungsoo, he made the man open his hand so he could intertwine their fingers. 

"gago." nakangusong sabi ni kyungsoo. "gago ka." ulit nya sabay usog palapit sa nobyo. hinila sya ni jongin sa kandungan nito at yumakap nang mahigpit. "madaling-madali ka mag-asawa." kyungsoo sniffed before burying his face on jongin's neck. 

"basta naman eh ikaw ang magiging asawa ko." 

"pwede ba...huwag ka gumanyan." kyungsoo muttered against his neck, even nipped his skin. jongin jolted with the sting of kyungsoo's bite. "mamaya mapa-oo ako bigla, sige ka." jongin let out a warm laugh while kyungsoo licked the part of the skin he nipped. 

"kyungsoo..." tawag ni jongin. kyungsoo hummed in response. lumayo ito para salubungin ang tingin ng nobyo. 

"ano?" 

"boyfriend pa rin kita, diba?" jongin whispered. he dropped his gaze but kyungsoo caught his chin and made the man look at him again. sunod-sunod ang tango ni kyungsoo. 

"oo naman, oo naman, jongin. ako pa rin 'to. tayo pa rin 'to." 

"it's just not our day." jongin shook his head and scoffed. "sorry, sorry dahil pinaiyak na naman kita. sorry dahil hinayaan kita i-deal mag-isa ang mga nanghuhusga. sorry, kung nag-selos ka. i fucked up again, kyungsoo. nung hindi kita makita sa bookstore, natakot ako. natakot ako na baka umalis ka na tapos hindi na kita makikita ulit. " malungkot ang boses nito, bakas ang pag-sisisi at dismaya sa sarili. kinupkop ni kyungsoo ang mga pisngi ng nobyo at halikan ang noo. 

"napatawad na kita, jongin. please, huwag na ulit tayong mag-away nang ganito. hindi ko kaya. i love you, by." pinagdikit ni kyungsoo ang kanilang mga noo at dinama ang tibok ng bawat isa na naghuhumiyaw ng _mahal kita. _

wala mang kasiguraduhan na hindi na sila magtatalo at magbabangayan patungkol sa mga ganitong bagay, sigurado naman na sa huli, bago matulog, bago sumikat ang araw, ayos at malinaw ang lahat sa kanila. sila pa rin ang magkatabi sa kama. 

sabi nga ni jongin, _mapapagod? oo, pero hindi sa'yo._

iyon na lang ang pinanghahawakan ni kyungsoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bilang dakilang thirdwheel ako buong college sa lesbi couple kong mga kaibigan, saksi ako sa bawat mapanghusgang tingin na ipinupukol nila sa mga kaibigan ko, ako lahat ang nakakakita kung gaano kakitid ang isipan ng maraming tao sa komunidad na kinabibilangan nila. hindi ko sila masisi, hindi ko sila masita, pero nalulungkot ako dahil parang nandidiri sila. 
> 
> alay ko 'to kay ate weg at kay brodie. yes puta, sila pa rin hanggang ngayon uGH SANA ALL MAY JOWA!!!! 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	10. halowin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "bukod sa kuya ko, sa papa ko, kay rahee at kay ate jaera, saan ka pa takot?" bulalas ni kyungsoo. 
> 
> o kung saan sinama ni jongin si kyungsoo sa isa na namang okasyon na taon-taong idinadaos ng mga kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heto na ang pinangako kong halloween special,, ang tagal kong sinulat 'to, muntik ko na sukuan :((( akala ko wala na kong ibubuga, sorry kung hindi maganda, sorry kung bland. sorry kung pangit yung huli :(( 
> 
> gusto ko lang pasalamatan si milla,, may ambag sya sa chapter na 'to, huhu lam mo na yon badeng. 
> 
> thank u kay rian na na nagsilbing inspirasyon ko at lakas, tangena thank u sa update,, nabuhayan ako huhuhu love u po mayor!!!! 
> 
> thank you kay hennessey na nag-pahiram sakin ng n****i*. mahal ko kayong lahat. mahal ko kayong nagbabasa nito :(( 
> 
> pasensya na agad sa grammatical errors, minsan kahit nakakatatlong basa na ko, may nakakaligtaan pa rin akong typos :(  
happy reading, awooh~

semestral break ni kyungsoo samantalang si jongin ay walang pasok dahil long weekend. walang sembreak ang nobyo dahil iba ang school calendar ng university nila. sa pagkakaalam ni kyungsoo, december ang end ng first sem nila jongin at buong january ang semestral break nito. madaya. 

"baby, uuwi ako sa bahay nila ate jaera. gusto mo bang sumama?" jongin asked. busy ito sa paglalaro ng mobile legends, si kyungsoo naman nakahiga, nakapatong ang ulo nya sa hita ni jongin habang nanunood ito ng youtube videos. 

"doon matutulog, by?" kyungsoo lifted his gaze to his boyfriend. sobra ang kunot ng noo nito at halatang nanggigigil sa nilalaro. 

"oo, mamimigay kasi kami ng candies sa mga magt-trick or treat sa bahay. sama ka, baby? kahit isang gabi lang." jongin groaned when his character died. inilapag nito ang phone sa kama. 45 seconds. 45 seconds bago mag-regenerate ang character ni jongin. he poked kyungsoo cheek and pout a little. "please? para makita mo si rahee na naka-halloween costume." 

kyungsoo nodded for a few times bago bumangon. sumulyap ito sa phone ni jongin. 35 seconds. "okay, pero ipagpaalam mo ako kay mama." malambing ang tono ni kyungsoo nang mag-salita ito. the younger sat beside jongin and craned the elder's head, exposing his neck. "can i kiss you habang nag-lalaro ka?" kyungsoo murmured on his ear. nag-lalambing na naman, jongin thought. 

jongin inhaled, "go on, love." he picked up his phone and continued playing. kyungsoo leaned closer and planted light kisses on the length of his neck up to the back of his ear. 

ramdam ni jongin ang mainit na pag-tama ng hininga ni kyungsoo sa balat nya. jongin stilled when kyungsoo's mouth enveloped his earlobe. mas lalong nag-init si jongin nang matunog nitong sipsipin ni kyungsoo at ang sensasyon ay deretcho sa titi nya na unti-unting nabubuhayan. 

"kyungsoo..." jongin gasped for air when kyungsoo's free hand roamed around jongin's body. nung una ay pahimas-himas lang pero hindi nag-tagal, naging malikot at mapaghanap ang kamay nito. kung saan-saan ito napadpad hanggang sa dumulas ito pababa sa tiyan ni jongin, pababa sa bewang at tumigil paibaba sa titi nya. 

"fuck, huwag please." jongin said in a weak, out of breath voice. hinuli nya ang kamay ni kyungsoo at inilayo sa nagmamakaawang titi nya. nakalimutan na ni jongin ang mobile legends. fuck credit scores. 

"ang helpless mo, baby." bulong ni kyungsoo sa tenga nya. 

"kasalanan mo 'to." 

"sisilipin ko lang kung matigas na, please..." kyungsoo moaned wantonly. pilit itong kumakawala sa pagkakahawak ni jongin at inililihis ang shorts ni jongin na de garter. "please... titignan ko lang..." kyungsoo chanted on his ears. 

"no, baby." 

"please, jongin. hindi ko pa nakikita yan." kyungsoo whined at him. 

"nakita mo na noong nasa morong tayo, baby." jongin swallowed the whine kyungsoo emitted as he kissed his lips. 

"madilim kaya noon, by. dali na..." 

"no, you'll stroke it. kilala kita." jongin squinted at his boyfriend. "nasa kabilang kwarto lang ang kuya mo, baby." jongin hissed but not at kyungsoo. umabot sya ng unan para takpan ang boner nya pero makulit si kyungsoo, pilit nitong nilulusot ang kamay sa ilalim ng unan. "baby, wag ngayon. baka marinig tayo ng kuya mo, tapos bigla na lang akong sapakin nun kapag nakita ka na jinajakol ako." ngumuso si jongin sa nobyo niya na nakanguso din. ano ba yan. 

jongin leaned forward and gave kyungsoo a soft kiss. "next time, okay?" 

"takot ka sa kuya ko, no?" kyungsoo cracked a small teasing smile. tinusok-tusok ni kyungsoo ang dibdib nya, specifically sa may bandang utong ni jongin and he jolted on the bed. alam ni kyungsoo na malakas ang kiliti nya doon kaya laging nitong sinusundot ang parte na 'yun kapag nang-aasar ito. 

"hindi ah. bakit ako matatakot?" 

"weh? bakit ayaw mo 'ko pagbigyan ngayon? nung isang araw umoo ako sa request mong phone sex." 

"send-an mo ba naman ako ng hita mo na may hickey. fuck, sa morong pa yun, right? bakit mo pinicturan?" 

"pang-akit ko sa'yo yun." kyungsoo huffed and then jutted his lips. "kiss na nga lang." 

jongin easily agreed. he cupped his lover's cheeks, pressing and moving his lips against kyungsoo's thick ones, sucking and biting and nibbling those fat lips while rubbing kyungsoo's nipples in a circular motion under his shirt. 

iniangat ni kyungsoo ang damit at kinagat ang sarili nitong t-shirt para pigilan ang ungol na pilit kumakawala sa sarap na dala ng labi at dila ng nobyo. dagdag pa ang bawat himas at dulas ng mga daliri ni jongin sa katawan nya. 

mangiyak-ngiyak si kyungsoo sa sarap nang bumaba ang labi ni jongin sa utong nya at sinipsip ito nang sobrang bagal. halos masabunutan ni kyungsoo ang nobyo sa sobrang galing sa pag-laro ni jongin sa maselang parte ng katawan nya. 

"by...baby...by...jong..." bulong ni kyungsoo sa hangin habang pinapaikot ni jongin ang dila nito sa paligid ng utong ni kyungsoo. "ayaw...na, pl---" kyungsoo choked his own saliva when jongin nipped his nipples, placing it between his teeth. kyungsoo almost screamed when the stinging sensation hit him but jongin covered his mouth immediately. 

hingal at pawisan si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng kama, sa ilalim ni jongin. ibinaba ni jongin ang nakataas nitong damit at iniayos ng higa ang nobyo. "sarap?" 

kyungsoo hummed in response. tumagilid ito at yumakap kay jongin. the latter embraced his small frame before kissing his forehead. 

"para kang baby kung dumede." sabi ni kyungsoo nang mabawi nito ang lakas. natawa si jongin. 

"baka sa'kin talaga nag-mana si ronron, no?" jongin jokingly said. he threw his leg over kyungsoo's body. kasyang-kasya si kyungsoo sa bisig nya and he liked it. madaling yakapin si kyungsoo, madaling ipagdamot. 

"parehas kayo. kaso ikaw walang gatas." kyungsoo let out a soft _hehehe._

"i could milk out something else." jongin mumbled. ang tagal bago sumagot si kyungsoo. _bagal naman. _

isang hampas ang tumama sa likod ni jongin. "tangina, ang bastos!" 

"ikaw nga, hinawakan mo yung sa'kin eh. kiss ko 'yang sa iyo, ano?" hamon ni jongin. kyungsoo curled into a fetal position and cover his own crotch. "okay, bad joke. sorry, by." 

"hindi naman bad joke pero...hindi pa talaga ako ready, by." 

"no one's forcing you, baby." jongin snaked his arm around kyungsoo's waist, leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's cheeks. "huwag mo na muna isipin 'yun, please? kinakabahan ako sa'yo kapag ganyan ka." jongin murmured to kyungsoo's ear. 

"bakit ka naman kinakabahan?" humarap si kyungsoo sa nobyo. ang kamay nito ay nasa batok ni jongin, bahagyang pinaglalaruan ang mahaba nang buhok nito. "nahihiya lang ako kasi diba...m-medyo ano...parang we're stepping o-out of the line...?" kyungsoo stammered as he spoke. jongin gave him a warm smile and then kissed his forehead. 

"hindi naman _iyon_ ang habol ko sa'yo, baby. ano ba yung _kamay kamay_ muna, diba?" isang sipa ang naramdaman ni jongin. tinago ni kyungsoo ang namumulang mukha by nuzzling on jongin's chest. umaalog ang balikat ni jongin kakatawa. "no, seriously. huwag kang umoo dahil lang gusto mong bumawi sa'kin or shit. it doesn't work that way. para sa'kin, it will come naturally. and i won't cross the line until you say so." 

kyungsoo squealed because of jongin's words and then, "ganyan ka ba sa mga exes mo?" 

"sa'yo lang ako nagka-ganito, kyungsoo. ano ginawa mo sa'kin, ha? aminin mo na." 

kyungsoo let out a cute giggle against jongin's chest. 

_puta._ sarap naman sa tenga. sarap naman pakinggan. 

"baliw." kyungsoo said after his giggle died down. he pressed a kiss on jongin's chin before whispering, "i love you po." 

"mahal na mahal din kita." gustong isigaw ni jongin sa buong mundo but what's the point? si kyungsoo lang ang gusto nyang makarinig ng mga salita na iyon kaya naman binulong na lang ni jongin sa tenga ng nobyo. "lagi't lagi, love." 

\-----

"titoooooooo!" tumalon si rahee pababa ng sofa at tumakbo papunta kay jongin at kyungsoo na kadarating lang. agad lumabas ang ate ni jongin na may hawak na sandok para salubungin sila. 

"titoooo! up po, please!" rahee was jumping and doing a grabby hands. agad binuhat ni jongin ang pamangkin at saka kiniss ang pisngi nito. 

"nasaan ang daddy mo?" jongin asked. nakita nya si jaera at kyungsoo na nag-yakap at nag-batian. jongin hid his smile by kissing rahee's temple. fuck, this feeling again. 

"office po! titoooo! ano po ikaw mamaya?" halata sa mukha nito ang excitement para sa trick or treat sa subdivision nila mamaya. jongin wondered what will rahee wear? last year ay ibinili ito ni jongin ng elsa costume. this year, hindi na sya nakabili dahil sobrang busy sa university. ang dami nilang reportings at wala nang time si jongin para mag-malling. 

"hindi ko sasabihin." jongin singsonged then kissed rahee's nose. nag-wrinkle ang ilong nito. 

"okay po, secret di po yung akin." rahee huffed. she wiggled on jongin's arms, sign na gusto nang bumaba. 

"okay, surprise me." a warm smile by jongin and then she ran away. 

taon-taon silang nagkakaroon ng halloween party dito sa bahay nila ate jaera. laging present ang mga pinsan ni jongin. ito na ang bonding nila bago mag-undas, habang libre pa ang lahat sa trabaho at eskwela. lagi din silang namimigay ng mga candy at chocolates sa mga bata na kumakatok para mag-trick or treat. uso kasi 'yun sa subdivision nila ate jaera. 

silang magpi-pinsan ay nagco-costume din, excuse para gumastos. may potluck din para pagsalu-saluhan nila. inuman at kantahan pagkatapos ng hapunan. 

first time ni kyungsoo na ma-witness ang ganitong okasyon ng mga kim kaya manghang-mangha ito habang tinitignan ang halloween decorations sa bahay nila ate jaera. sinundot ni jongin ang tagiliran ni kyungsoo at saka umakbay. 

"ayos ba, by?" 

tango ang isinagot ni kyungsoo, "excited na 'ko sa mga batang naka-costume." matamis ang mga ngiti na ibinigay sa kanya ni kyungsoo. jongin wanted to kiss him but he was hypnotized with kyungsoo's blinding smile. taon-taon na kitang isasama, jongin thought. at sana umayon ang tadhana sa kanya. 

"i love you, kyungsoo." biglang naibulalas ni jongin sa nobyo. kyungsoo blinked for a few times, probably shocked at the sudden declaration of affection. kyungsoo tiptoed and clung onto jongin's nape. 

"i love you, kim. thank you sa pag-sama sa'kin dito. lagi akong sumasabit sa ganap nyo." maraming halik sa pisngi ang natanggap ni jongin mula sa nobyo. tumatawa ito habang pinupugpog ng halik ang pisngi nya. jongin laughed along as he snaked his arm around kyungsoo's waist. 

"parte ka na ng pamilya ko, kyungsoo. hindi ka kung sino lang na laging naka-sabit sa'kin, love. boyfriend kita. saka, mahal ka ng pamilya ko, okay?" jongin gave kyungsoo a smile only reserved for him. kinagat ng nobyo ang sarili nitong labi habang nakatitig kay jongin. kinuha ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at hinawakan. 

kyungsoo pressed light kisses on his knuckles, still maintaining the eye contact. 

"thank you pa rin, baby. at para alam mo, mahal ka rin ng mama at papa ko." 

"ramdam ko, baby." hinigit ni jongin palapit si kyungsoo at saka pinatakan ng halik ang noo nito. 

"hoy!" biglang may tumalon para yakapin silang pareho ni kyungsoo. mahigpit ito kaya naman naipit si kyungsoo. "napakatamis, aga-aga ah!" alam na ni jongin kung sino ang nanghaharot sa kanila. 

"bakit ka nakikiyakap?" masungit na sabi ni jongin sa ate jungah nya na panay pa rin ang talon habang niyayakap sila pareho ni kyungsoo. matunog itong humalik sa mga pisngi nila ni kyungsoo. the younger one giggled at the kiss ate jungah planted on him. tinulak ni jongin ang mukha ng ate nya palayo sa boyfriend nya. "boyfriend ko 'yan. ako lang pwede kumiss dyan." 

"damot ng bunso ah. bakit bugnutin ka?" bahagyang tinulak ni jungah ang bunsong kapatid. jongin, with a frown on his forehead pulled his sister for a hug. jungah cooed when she pulled away. 

"breakfast na, hoy!" sigaw naman ni jaera mula sa kusina. mabilis tumakbo si jungah palayo sa kanila. 

lumingon si jongin sa nobyo nya na may malapad na ngiti. his hand flew on the younger's cheek and wiped it. "nilawayan ka pa ni ate. kain na tayo?" 

sunod-sunod na tango ang binigay ni kyungsoo. hawak-kamay silang nag-tungo sa dining room. 

_tama nga si jongin_, sa isip-isip ni kyungsoo. ramdam nya ang mainit na pagtanggap ng pamilya nito sa kanya. kyungsoo couldn't ask for more. 

  


\----

  


iba pa rin talaga kapag kasama mo kumain ang mga taong mahal mo. tahimik lang kung ngumuya si jongin, hindi naman sya madaldal kagaya ni jungah, hindi sya tayo nang tayo para i-refill ang kanin at ulam kagaya ni jaera, hindi rin sya maingay kung ngumuya katulad ni rahee. si kyungsoo naman ay nakikisali sa usapan paminsan-minsan, tumatawa o kaya naman ay pinupuri ang luto ng ate nya. 

nakamasid lang si jongin sa kanila. nakikinig sa usapan, sa halakhakan, sa mga biro at minsang reklamo. it would be nice to hear this kind of noise every morning, would be exciting to wake up with their loud and unending bickerings, and their hearty laughters. it would be a pleasure to see kyungsoo every meal, every morning, every single day with kims. 

jongin hid his smile by stuffing a spoonful of sinangag and spam. binitawan nya ang kutsara at kinapa ang kamay ni kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mesa. jongin intertwined their fingers, squeezing a little bit. huling-huli ni jongin ang maliit na ngiti na lumabas sa labi ni jongin kahit hindi naman sya nakatingin sa direksyon nito, peripheral vision ika nga. 

it would be nice for jongin to be with kyungsoo in the future. he's looking forward to it. 

\----

hindi kumpleto ang araw na nakalaan para sa halloween party na kung walang request si rahee na mag-movie marathon sila. it's either sa living room o sa nakalaang kwarto para kay jongin. dati, silang dalawa lang ni rahee ang nanunood hanggang sa makatulugan nila ang pelikula habang ang mga ate naman nya ay nag-luluto para sa salo-salo sa hapunan. wala pa si ronron last year kaya silang dalawa lang talaga ni rahee. 

pero ngayon nandito si ronron, dumedede na naman sa feeding bottle. nandito si rahee na bagong paligo. nandito si kyungsoo na sinusuklayan ang pamangkin. it was a disaster, para kay jongin dahil ang daldal ni rahee, umiingit si ronron, nagp-play ang palabas pero walang nanunuod. 

but jongin did not mind.

jongin cherished this kind of moment the most. lalo na at kasama si kyungsoo na may ngiti sa labi habang sinusuotan ng bean sprout na headband si rahee. nasa kwarto silang apat at nasa ibabaw ng kama. 

"okay na? pretty ka na ulit. mabango na din. magpa-amoy ka kay tito jongin, dali." kyungsoo whispered excitedly. agad gumapang si rahee papunta sa kanya. 

"careful, baka madaganan mo si ronron." jongin warned her. rahee let out a soft _oops, excuse me raeon_ dahil nakaharang ang paa nito, laki kasi ng sakop ni ronron sa kama. 

yumakap si rahee kay jongin, clinging onto his nape. inamoy ni jongin ang buhok nito. "amoy baby ka na ulit. kanina amoy bed ka saka panis na laway." rahee whined against his neck. tumawa naman si kyungsoo sa kabilang side ng kama. 

jongin extended his arm, reaching for kyungsoo. agad lumipat ng pwesto ang nobyo at saka ikinulong si jongin at ang pamangkin sa isang mahigpit at mainit na yakap. 

jongin kissed kyungsoo's temple, murmuring a soft i love you sa sentido nito. kyungsoo replied with a kiss on his cheeks. "mahal kita, baby." 

lalo lamang nahulog si jongin sa lalaking kasama nya ngayon. 

\---- 

lahat sila nakasandal sa headboard pwera kay ronron na tulog at naka-pacifier. labas ang dimple nito habang sumisipsip. hindi napigilan ni kyungsoo na tusukin ang lalim ng dimple nito. jongin clicked his tongue and looked at him sternly. 

"sorry, ang cute kasi." kyungsoo mouthed. inihilig nya ang ulo nya sa balikat ng nobyo. ang braso nito ay nasa bewang nya at ang isang kamay ni kyungsoo ay nakakulong sa mga palad ni jongin. _clingy naman._

"kiss mo nga ako, baby." jongin said. nakanguso na ito. "smack lang, please?" 

"lambing?" jongin nodded. kyungsoo planted countless pecks on jongin's lips. he could hear the smacking sound of their lips despite the sound of the movie. jongin hummed between their shared kiss. 

"sarap...naman." the older said during the kiss. kyungsoo smiled when he pulled away. "thank you." kyungsoo squeezed jongin's hand before fixing his gaze to the movie. 

"bakit ba kasi black and white 'yan?" reklamo ni kyungsoo after a few minutes. _frankenweenie_ ang palabas. rahee was too immersed to the movie. sabi ni jongin paborito daw ito ni rahee kaya laging nasa listahan ng mga dapat panoorin tuwing halloween season. 

"it's tim burton, love. what do you expect?" jongin muttered. pati ito ay tutok sa panonood. 

"pambata ba talaga yan, by? sobrang dark kasi tapos i find it depressing." 

"child-friendly naman 'yan, love. hindi 'yan ilalabas ng disney if it is too depressing for kids. saka may halong comedy." jongin reasoned out. humalik ito sa noong nakakunot ni kyungsoo. "inis na inis ka dyan. are you bored?" jongin glanced at him, caged him with a warm hug. "inip ka? sorry, by." 

"hindi ako bored, by! sorry, sorry." 

"sure?" 

"positive. baby, pwede ba yung nakakatakot na movie mamaya?" 

"pagkatulog ni rahee. mamaya lilipat na 'yan sa room nya. it's her nap time already." sumulyap si jongin sa wall clock at tumingin kay rahee na nakadapa, tutok sa movie. nagsasalita ito, sinasabayan ang mga linya sa movie. tumingin si kyungsoo sa kanyang nobyo. he kissed jongin's chin twice.

"kaunti na lang maco-convince na 'ko na ikaw talaga ang daddy nung dalawa." kyungsoo giggled at that thought. he pinched jongin's nose for a few seconds. the latter smiled down at him. "labyu, by." 

jongin smile turned into a scowl. "labyu lang? ayusin mo naman, baby." mas lalong natawa si kyungsoo. napalingon si rahee sa kanila, even crawled towards then and sat on jongin's lap. 

"tito kungchu, dapat po 'i love you' para hindi magalit si tito jongin." rahee pressed her body against jongin's chest, cheek were squished and kyungsoo let out a giggle again. 

"okay, i love you, jongin." kyungsoo with a loving voice. he watched jongin's face morphed into a soft, softest expression. 

"i love you, kungchu." jongin answered back. maamo ang mukha, malambing ang boses. puno ng pagmamahal, puno ng kasiguraduhan, walang halong takot at pag-aalinlangan. mata ay nagsusumigaw na _sigurado ako sa iyo._

kyungsoo couldn't help but to look at him, at jongin, an equally meaningful eyes. 

_ako rin, sigurado na. _

\---- 

it was their second movie nang humikab si jongin, si kyungsoo napipikit na rin. _hotel transylvania 3_ was playing right now. wala na si ronron dahil nagising ito, kinuha ni jungah para alagaan. 

"antok na 'ko, baby." jongin grumbled under his breath. kyungsoo craned his neck and kissed jongin's pouting lips.

"kiss na lang tayo." aya ni kyungsoo. umayos ng upo si jongin pati na rin si kyungsoo. they planted playful kisses on each other's lips, giggling when jongin licked his lower lip kittenishly. and then they were back at pressing quick pecks. 

tila hindi napapagod ang labi nila kakahalik, kakatawa, kakabulong ng _mahal kita_ sa pagitan ng bawat dampi ng kanilang labi. it wasn't indecent or anything obscene. for kyungsoo, it was sweet and loving. para silang mga junior high schoolers na palihim kung mag-kiss, parehas silang humahagikgik ni jongin. 

hindi man aminin ni kyungsoo pero kinikilig talaga sya. 

kyungsoo inhaled deeply. nawala ang antok nila at napalitan ito ng makikinang na mga mata. may kaunting pag-hingal dahil sa hindi maawat na nga labi. pinunasan ni jongin ang nguso ni kyungsoo. 

"cute..." sabi ni jongin. nakangiti ito. 

"cute lang?" 

"edi gwapo." kyungsoo huffed at that. 

"sa ating dalawa, ikaw ang mas gwapo." kyungsoo pointed out bago yumakap sa nobyo. hindi nag-tagal lumapit sa kanila si rahee. mapungay ang mata at malapit na bumagsak. she whined at them and pouted. 

"sleepy ka na?" tanong ni jongin. tango ang sinagot nito at tinaas ang kamay, nagpapabuhat. "sa room mo?" rahee answered with a soft _opo_. 

tumayo si jongin at binuhat ang pamangkin. "love, lipat ko lang 'to. dito ka lang? o sama ka?" 

"pwede ba 'kong tumulong sa mga ate mo?" 

"pwede naman. hugas ka ng pinggan, hehe." jongin laughed cutely. 

pinatay nila ang tv at sabay silang lumabas ng kwarto nang magka-hawak ang kamay. 

\----

nananghalian sila. kasama na nila ang asawa ni jaera na pinayagan mag-half day. si jongin naman this time ang nag-hugas ng mga plato. after that, balik ulit sila kwarto ni jongin. 

walang rahee at walang ronron silang kasama. it's just the two of them watching horror movies. sinarado nila ang kurtina para medyo madilim at telebisyon lang ang liwanag nila na nakadagdag sa creepiness ng atmosphere. 

_the grudge_ ang una nilang pinanood. classic. takot pa rin si kyungsoo, nag-tatakip pa rin sya ng mga mata kapag alam nyang lalabas ang multo na gumagapang. tinatawanan lang sya ni jongin kapag napapasigaw sya. 

next movie ay _coming soon_. si jongin naman ang takot this time. hindi daw nya matitigan ang mukha ni shomba. si kyungsoo naman ang tumatawa ngayon dahil literal na sumigaw ang nobyo sa isang scene. jongin groaned and buried his face on kyungsoo neck. napaigtad ang binata nang kurutin sya ni jongin. 

"momol na lang, ayoko na nyan. tatakutin mo 'ko tapos mapapanaginipan ko lang mamaya." reklamo ni jongin.

"nakakarami ka na! kanina ka pa kiss nang kiss sa'kin." kyungsoo flicked his nose, mahina lang. "saka katabi mo naman ako matulog mamaya. hug kita kapag natatakot ka." 

"weh? mas lalo mo 'kong tatakutin." 

"parang ewan 'to." hinila ni kyungsoo ang damit ni jongin at saka pinatakan ng halik. "i love you, huwag ka na matakot." 

"titoooo, pasok po ako please!" rahee shouted from the outside. kumakatok pa ito sa pinto. 

"bukas yan, baby." jongin said. pumasok si rahee na nakasuot ng elsa costume. jongin caught his niece and showered her with lots of kisses. "kantahan mo si kungchu ng 'let it go', dali. hindi pa nya nakikita yun." rahee nodded excitedly. 

tumayo ito sa ibaba ng kama at saka kumanta ng malakas with gestures. pumipikit-pikit pa ito habang kumakanta. 

alam na ni kyungsoo kung saan nag-mana ito. 

rahee insisted on singing another song from the lion king and kyungsoo listened willingly. si jongin ay nagtitiklop ng mga damit nila at pansamantalang inilagay sa closet. 

"tito kungchu, play po tayo ng _halo-halo_, please?" rahee fluttered her eyes and her showed her fist. 

"hoy, love, paano 'yun? hindi ko alam 'yun." ngumuso si kyungsoo sa direksyon ng nobyo. 

"mag-act lang kayo na parang may hinahalo tapos walang gagalaw after nung kanta." mas lalo lang ngumuso si kyungsoo dahil hindi nya get. rahee took his hands at kumanta. 

"halo-halo, walang gagalaw!" and then rahee stopped. hindi ito gumalaw, kyungsoo did the same kaso napapikit sya. 

"talo si tito kungchu!" rahee screamed. right there, nakuha ni kyungsoo ang laro at inaya ng isa pang round ang kalaro. kyungsoo was the one who sang. 

"walang gagalaw!" and then nag-freeze sila ni rahee. siguro mga 10 seconds bago pumikit si rahee while kyungsoo did his best to be the last man standing. 

"talo na si rahee." jongin announced at tumabi ito kay kyungsoo. rahee whined at them at saka nag-aya ulit. 

sunod-sunod ang talo ni rahee kaya naiinis na ito. turns out, magaling pala si kyungsoo sa ganitong laro. 

"titoooooo. bakit po magaling si tito kungchu? ayoko po maging loser!" reklamo ni rahee. pumalumbaba ito at nakasimangot na. tawang-tawa sila ni jongin kasi sobrang cute ni rahee mainis, namumula na ito. 

"gusto mo talunin natin si kungchu?" jongin asked. taas-baba ang kilay nito. rahee smiled excitedly at that. “okay, come here.” rahee scooted closer to her tito jongin. kyungsoo watched his boyfriend whispered something to his niece, wore a playful sly smirk as he pulled away. rahee kept nodding, squealing and giggling. her nose was wrinkling as she laughed. “go on, ako bahala kay tito kungchu.”

instead na ma-threaten, kyungsoo smiled at the two. gusto niya ang side na ito ni jongin, gusto niya kung paano ito umakto sa mga pamangkin. mas lalo lang lumalambot ang puso ni kyungsoo sa kasintahan.

kinuha ni rahee ang kamay ni kyungsoo at saka kumanta. sabay silang nag-freeze right after the song. rahee has her eyes closed, her hands were resting on her own lap. she was pressing her lips together to stop her own smile.

“rahee, huwag ka gagalaw. tatalunin natin si kungchu.” jongin singsonged. kyungsoo looked at jongin with an eyebrow raised. the latter leaned in to close the gap between them. jongin took his lips, kissing it wet and lazy and then kyungsoo felt a hand running across his thigh, fingers tracing and drawing circles on his skin.

napasinghap si kyungsoo sa malamig na kamay ng nobyo. jongin smiled at his reaction. mas lalo lang nitong ginalingan sa pag-halik at pag-angkin sa labi ni kyungsoo, kinakagat at sinisipsip.

lumipat ang labi ni jongin sa leeg ni kyungsoo, also side eyeing rahee. jongin started licking and nipping his skin and kyungsoo screeched. 

"kadiri, by!" malakas ang tawa ni jongin, sabay non ang pag-mulat ni rahee. pumalakpak ito at sumigaw. 

"talo ka na po tito kungchu! nag-salita ka po kasi!" 

pinunasan ni kyungsoo ang leeg at saka tumingin sa mag-tito. nag-high five ang dalawa at panay ang tawa. jongin tickled rahee's tummy making her squirmed and squealed loudly. 

"madaya kayo!" kyungsoo said while laughing. kinurot nya ang tagiliran ni jongin at saka hinila ito palapit. kyungsoo clung onto his nape, almost sitting on jongin's lap. 

rahee was jealous at the sight but beamed a smile when kyungsoo reached for her. nakakandong ito kay kyungsoo habang siya naman ay nakakandong kay jongin. 

pareho silang ikinulong ni jongin sa isang mainit at pamilyar na yakap. humalik si kyungsoo sa ulo ni jongin at pabulong na nag-sabi ng mahal kita, kim. 

\---- 

"baby, ano costume mo mamaya?" iniangat ni kyungsoo ang tingin sa salamin. naliligo si jongin ngayon, nasa likod ng curtain shower, probably nag-sasabon kasi amoy henno de pravia. si kyungsoo naman ay kakatapos lang maligo, nagt-toothbrush na sya ngayon and got curious at jongin's get up. 

"ano, by?" jongin shouted. nilusot nito ang ulo sa shower curtain, nakataas ang dalawang kilay. 

"ano isusuot mo mamaya?" kyungsoo gargled and wiped his mouth. 

jongin let out an _ahh_ before disappearing again. "i don't know. damon salvatore, maybe?" 

"sino naman 'yun?" 

"yung sa the vampire diaries." 

"bampira ka?" 

jongin hummed in response. "how about you, by?" 

"bumili ako ng adult size na baby overall romper. may kasamang bib and hat. can i borrow rahee's stuffed toys?" kyungsoo adjusted the towel wrapped around his waist. 

"ask her. alam mo naman 'yun, medyo madamot." binuksan ni jongin ang shower. rinig ni kyungsoo ang lagaslas ng tubig, tempted to join him again. 

"okay. are you done?" kyungsoo asked, voice laced with hesitation. 

"bakit? sasabay ka ulit?" jongin asked. binuksan nito nang kaunti ang shower curtain at sumilip. jongin's eyes were dark and promising. there was a sly smirk on his lips. 

"wala akong tiwala sa iyo." kyungsoo grumbled and scowled at the man. jongin let out an amused laugh and spoke. 

"excuse you, love. ikaw it---" 

kyungsoo groaned at his boyfriend, making the latter burst into a loud laugh. "subukan mo sabihin! ib-block kita!" sigaw ni kyungsoo across the bathroom. nag-takip ito ng tenga at pumikit. 

"gago, this is an _actual_ conversation, love." jongin gave him a full smile, labas ang dimple sa pisngi. may halong pang-aasar ang ngiti nito pero mas nangingibabaw ang fondness. 

"ewan ko sa'yo! bilisan mo dyan, damon salvatore." kyungsoo stomped out of the bathroom. he heard jongin answered back. 

"saglit na lang, _baby boy_." 

kyungsoo winced. 

\---- 

kyungsoo was fixing the romper he was wearing, tying the bib around his neck and rearranging the hat on his head for the nth time when jongin stepped inside the room. 

parang tinakasan ng hininga si kyungsoo sa hitsura ni jongin. hindi sya makagalaw. all he could do was stare at jongin's reflection, watched jongin walked slowly towards him. he took a sharp inhale when jongin snaked his arms around his waist, pressed his chest against kyungsoo's back and smirked. 

"say something naman, baby. para ka namang nakakita ng multo." jongin muttered against his neck. his breath was ghosting on kyungsoo skin, making all of his hairs stood up. 

jongin was wearing a black button-down under the leather jacket paired with a tight black pants. pushed-back hair and his kohl-rimmed eyes appeared sharp as fuck yet alluring. there were protruded veins scattered round his eyes. 

bumaba ang mata ni kyungsoo at tinitigan ang fake blood sa labi ni jongin pati na rin ang fake vampire fangs nito. jongin bared his teeth in front of the mirror and kyungsoo certainly felt a shiver ran down his spine. 

jongin looked so _dangerous_. 

"ano na, baby?" 

"for a few seconds, natakot ako. akala ko mala-edward cullen lang na may gold na mata. you look...vicious and ruthless and cruel and criminally...handsome." humarap si kyungsoo sa nobyo at tinitigan ang bawat detalye ng mukha nito. kyungsoo traced jongin's bloody lips, the perfectly drawn veins under his eyes.

"sobrang opposite ng costume natin." kyungsoo pouted. nagpalipat-lipat siya ng tingin sa damit nya at sa damit ni jongin. 

"cute ka naman, ah. with that bib on, teddy bear and pinkish cheeks---or nagb-blush ka?" jongin has a teasing smile on his lips. 

"epal." humalakhak si jongin pero agad ding tumigil kasi muntik na malaglag yung pangil nya. 

"kulang ka ng feeding bottle o kaya pacifier." jongin pointed out bago sya nito hinila palabas ng kwarto. kung namula man si kyungsoo, hindi na ito nakita ni jongin. 

\---- 

maingay sa living room. may kumakanta sa karaoke, may nagtatawanan, may mga batang nagkakagulo sa main door at may rahee na nangungulit. 

naka-set na ang mini buffet sa corner ng living room, naka-labas na rin ang mga alak. maraming balat ng candy at chocolate na naipon sa center table. rahee was wearing a white wig and tentacle dress. _ursula, hehe._ she was at the front door giving candies to her playmates. 

jaera and her husband dressed up as martha and dracula of hotel transylvania. jungah was wearing a nurse uniform covered with blood. napalaki ang mata ni kyungsoo nang makita nito ang nakalaylay sa pekeng bituka sa may bandang tiyan nito. hindi naman kadiri, baka nagulat lang si kyungsoo. her boyfried was present and was wearing a white coat and a stethoscope was dangling around his neck. eunhyuk dyed his hair to neon green and he dressed up as joker. si kuya minseok ay may pulang buhok at naka-jumper na pula. he was chucky according to jongin. heechul was dressed up as a chinese lady wearing a red oriental dress. jongin said he was heemi tonight. 

"by, nasaan na si ronron?" kyungsoo tugged jongin's jacket as he looked around. 

"teka, check ko kung tulog pa." jongin pealed away from him. mag-isa syang nag-join sa mga pinsan ni jongin. agad naman syang in-accommodate ni jungah at binigyan ng paper plate. 

"kumain ka na, kyungsoo." sabi nito habang tinutulak sya papunta sa buffet table. sumandok sya ng food na sapat para sa kanila ni jongin. pagka-upo nya sa couch, saktong padating si jongin. buhat nito si ronron na naka-flounder onesie. _sobrang cute!!!!! _nanggigil si kyungsoo. nakangiti ito at labas ang dimple, maganda ang gising. 

tumabi si jongin sa kanya, nakatayo si ronron sa lap nya at nakatawa. may patubo na itong ngipin kaya naman mas lalong nanggigil si kyungsoo. 

"baby, naiiyak ako. sobrang cute ni raeon. pwede ba natin sya itabi sa pag-tulog?" kyungsoo said dramatically. natawa lang si jongin at sinuot ang hood sa ulo ni ronron which was yung mismong face ni flounder. mas lalong cute! 

"hindi pwede, malikot ka matulog. madadaganan mo lang si ronron. besides, katabi nila ate matulog 'to." 

"babyyyyy..." kyungsoo whined at his boyfriend. "please?" 

"sino magpapadede kay ronron, sige nga? _ikaw_?" dere-deretchong sabi ni jongin. nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo bago tuluyang namula. "see? saka...ako lang pwede sumipsip dyan." jongin whispered softly on his ear and then chuckled. walang naisagot si kyungsoo kaya naman kumain na lang sya, sinusubuan ng carbonara si jongin once in a while. his fangs were long gone since kumakain sila, also hinahablot din ito ni ronron. 

umiyak si ronron di katagalan kaya kinuha na ito ni jaera. share sila sa plato ni jongin pati na rin sa plastic cup. nang humupa ang init ng mukha ni kyungsoo, nag-usap sila ni jongin tungkol sa darating na undas. malamang ay magkahiwalay sila sa araw na iyon. 

"iinom ka ba, baby? o aakyat ka na?" tanong ng nobyo habang pinupunasan ang nguso ni kyungsoo. 

"inom, by. dating gawi." kyungsoo muttered. nakita nya si kuya minseok na nagp-punch ng numero sa videoke. inabangan ni kyungsoo ang kakantahin nito at napataas ang kilay nya. 

_before i let you go. _

instinctively, lumingon sya sa nobyo nya. sinalubong ni jongin ang tingin ni kyungsoo, nakataas din ang kilay nito. 

"ano kaya nangyari?" kyungsoo absentmindedly questioned nang mag-umpisang kumanta si minseok. 

"gulo nila eh. push and pull. _'oo'_ pero may kasamang _'kaya lang...'_" jongin sighed deeply. "buti na lang sa tamang _kim_ ka napunta." and he smirked.

"wow, ang _yabang _naman ng kim na 'to!" 

"but you love me, right?" 

"hindi maikakaila, by." and a kissed on kyungsoo's forehead. 

\----

kumakanta si eunhyuk ng banal na aso, santong kabayo nang maubos ni kyungsoo ang pangatlong bote nya ng smirnoff. _traydor, shet._

si jongin ay nakakailang bote na rin ng redhorse. palalim nang palalim ang gabi, mas lalo lang nagiging wild ang gathering na ito. jungah was flipping through the songbook, jaera was drinking her wine with her husband. kuya minseok was scrolling through his phone or probably drunk texting again his kuya dae, _they'll never know._

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang hilo at ang pawis sa likod nya. it's suddenly hot despite the full-blast aircon. biglang nanlagkit si kyungsoo pawis. hindi na sya kumportable sa overall na suot nya, dagdag pa na nakayakap si jongin sa bewang nya.

"jongin, akyat mo na si kyungsoo. mukhang inaantok na." jaera said over her wine glass. attentive si jongin, agad sya niyong tinignan at chineck. 

"baby, ano? tara na?" jongin slurred.. 

"gusto ko lang maligo, please akyat na tayo." kyungsoo whispered. hindi na nito maramdaman ang sariling labi, indication na may tama na sya. 

tumango si jongin at inalalayan sya tumayo. gumewang si kyungsoo, agad naman syang niyakap ni jongin. dahan-dahan silang umakyat sa hagdan, matindi ang yakap ni jongin sa nobyo. 

kyungsoo clung onto jongin's nape and then leaned forward. his eyes were blinking slowly, feeling sleepy and hazy. "hoy, baby. maliligo ka pa ba? matulog ka na kaya?" jongin mumbled. pumasok sila sa kwarto na parehong hindi straight mag-lakad. iniupo ni jongin ang nobyo sa kama. 

"nap muna." kyungsoo whispered. 

"do you want me to stay, by?" 

"baba ka na doon. okay lang ako, by." 

"sure?" 

nag-thumbs up si kyungsoo at umayos ng higa. he took a pillow to hug and then took a nap. nag-aalangan na tumalikod si jongin at lumabas ng pinto. gusto man nyang mag-stay, hindi nya maiwan at matanggihan ang mga pinsan nya. 

with heavy steps, bumaba sya ulit sa living room at kumuha ng panibagong bote ng redhorse. 

puro tawanan at inisan ang nadatnan ni jongin, kinakatyawan si minseok dahil puro pang-brokehearted ang kinakanta nito. 

"eh diba, kuya mag-on kayo nung kaklase ni jongin?" natigilan si jongin sa tanong ni eunhyuk, para sa kanya, sensitive topic ito at hindi dapat pag-usapan nang basta-basta. 

"labo eh. _oo_ tapos biglang _hindi_." kuya minseok shrugged and down the rest of his beer. sumipol ang mga pinsan nila sa juicy na fact patungkol sa relasyon nito kay jongdae. 

"eh ikaw, eunhyuk? kamusta ba?" with that, iba na naman ang topic. kasalukuyang tumatawa si jongin nang pagitnaan sya ni jaera at jungah. he groaned at alternately na tinignan ang mga ate nya. 

"ano na naman?" inis na sabi nya. 

"tumabi lang eh. napakasungit nito, ate! hindi ka pinagbigyan ni kyungsoo, no?" jungah teased and then poked his waist. umangil si jongin sa ate nyang mapang-asar. 

"wala pa kami sa ganoong stage. tigilan mo nga ako." 

"ah, talaga? kaya pala may umuungol ng alas dos ng madaling-araw nung nasa morong tayo." jungah nodded to no one. bumunghalit lang ng tawa si jaera. 

"ate naman..." nahihiyang sabi ni jongin. hirap talaga kapag bunso, laging pinagkakaisahan. 

"hoy, jongin. _walang pilitan_, pinapaalala ko lang sa'yo." sabi ni jaera bago lagukin ang wine nya. 

"alam ko naman 'yon." 

"at huwag masyadong maharot, lalo na kapag kaharap si rahee. matanong 'yon, madaldal. walang nagbabawal sa inyo pero hinay-hinay kapag kaharap ang mga bata. at yung kumportable lang dapat para kay kyungsoo." bibihira lang sya corner-in at iupo ng mga ate nya. madalas naiinis sya kasi aasarin muna sya ng mga ito bago pangaralan. 

jongin breathed deeply and looked at them. dahan-dahan itong tumango sa mga ate nya. "thank you for always reminding me." 

"wala iyon, para ano pa at mga ate mo kami at guardians." mayabang na sabi ni jungah. 

"guardians, ampota. hindi ka nga umattend sa meeting last year sa university." 

"tanginang 'to, nagtatampo ka pa rin hanggang ngayon." jungah marched away from him. alam ni jongin na tampu-tampuhan lang 'yon pero he reminded himself na suyuin ito mamaya. jaera left him alone after a short conversation about his studies. 

jongin was bored. kyungsoo was not here for him to kiss and it made him somehow upset. he sipped in his plastic cup when his phone pinged. 

_it was kyungsoo. _

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nag shower ako, baby

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** di pa tapos yan? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** missing you already 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** let me jusy finish my current bottle.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** okay ka na? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** still dizzy? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** im fine 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** medyo

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** akyat ka na 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** please 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love u baby 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** saglit na lang, love.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** what are you doing?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** took a picture earlier 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sa banyo 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** is it appropriate to send here?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** if yes, please do.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** u be the judge 

**ksoo [penguin emoji] sent a photo:**

hinintay ni jongin mag-loading ang picture na sinend ni kyungsoo. he expected a normal selca with wet hair and puffy lips but jongin choked on his drink when the picture appeared. 

_putangina. _

may _subo_ si kyungsoo na pacifier. kalahati ng ilong hanggang balikat lang ang kita sa picture. ang labi nito ay medyo nakausli. it's definitely kyungsoo, those plump and pinkish lips, milky white skin and flushed cheeks. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** fuck. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** putangina, kyungsoo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** papatayin mo ko. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** you'll be the death of me. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sabi mo kasi kulang ng pacifier yung outfit ko. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ayos ba? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** are you hard? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** puta.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** are we sexting right now?

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** and yes, i'm half hard, baby.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** panik na dito

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** please

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** want u 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** im lonely

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** tangina, love.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** tangina ka talaga.

biglang tumayo si jongin sa kinauupuan at umakyat agad sa kwarto nila ni kyungsoo. iniisip nya ang dadatnan nyang hitsura ni kyungsoo. now that they were both drunk, they have an extra guts and confidence to be bold and unfiltered. 

jongin opened the door and closed it with his foot. nakita nya si kyungsoo na nakahiga, blangko ang expression pero may mapang-hamon na mga mata. nakasuot ito ng oversized na shirt at boxers, nakabalandra ang mapuputing mga hita at tuhod. 

mabilis na inalis ni jongin ang leather jacket at isa-isang tinanggal sa pagkakabutones ang polo nya. 

"tangina, kyungsoo." bakat ang boner ni jongin sa itiman nitong pantalon. "ano na naman 'to?" 

"you liked it, no?" 

"hindi. mamamatay ako sa iyo nang maaga. on your back, baby." agad pumaibabaw si jongin sa katawan ni kyungsoo, nilusot ang dalawang kamay paloob sa damit ng nobyo. 

kyungsoo's shirt pooled on his neck, his torso was exposed for jongin to feast. 

sinimulan syang halikan ni jongin sa labi, pababa sa leeg, pinatakan ng halik ang magkabila nyang utong. akala ni kyungsoo ay sisipsipin ito ni jongin pero hindi. 

dumeretcho ang mga labi ni jongin sa gitna ng kanyang dibdib. kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of jongin's tongue, lapping his skin thoroughly. 

  


jongin's lips moved south to kyungsoo's stomach, making the younger squirmed. nakikiliti sya sa bawat lapat ng labi ni jongin sa balat nya, sa bawat daan ng dila nito sa mga sensitibong parte ng katawan nya. 

nakarating si jongin malapit sa pusod nya, ang dila nito ay magulo at malikot. kyungsoo felt his stomach constrict. 

walang ginawa si kyungsoo kung hindi namnamin ang sarap na dala ng labi at dila ng nobyo, wala syang nagawa kung hindi umungol nang malakas, sambitin ang pangalan ni jongin nang paulit-ulit sa pagitan ng singhap at halinghing. 

"kyungsoo..." hingal na tawag ni jongin sa kanya. 

"ano..." 

"ayos ka lang, baby?" 

"hindi ako makahinga sa sarap..." 

"puta. ano gusto mong gawin ko?" 

nag-isip si kyungsoo. nahihiya itong ngumiti habang inaabot ang sariling utong. jongin raised his eyebrows and then smirked. "sarap na sarap ka kapag sinisipsip ko, no?" 

jonging leaned down and captured one of kyungsoo's pert nipples. he flicked his tongue, letting his saliva lather on the crown of his nub. kyungsoo moaned when jongin started sucking, moaned even louder when jongin gave it a light bit. 

"jong...in. d-dahan-dahan, ple--ah!" hiyaw ni kyungsoo nang pisilin ni jongin ang kabila nyang utong. napakapit si kyungsoo sa buhok ng nobyo. "gago!" singhal ni kyungsoo. tumawa si jongin at itinuloy ang maingay na pag-sipsip sa utong nya. 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung saan hahawak, kung iiyak ba sya o uungol sa sarap. he wrapped his leg around jongin's waist, trying to grind his unattended cock against jongin's. 

he heard jongin growled and sucked his nipple harder than before. lumiyad si kyungsoo, tila ibinibigay ang sarili sa nobyo. "gago, baby, do t---" 

"titoooo?" 

tinulak ni kyungsoo si jongin, mabilis lumayo si jongin sa nobyo at agad ibinaba ang damit nito. 

nanlaki ang mga mata nila nang makita si rahee na nakatayo sa may pintuan, malamang nakita sila sa ganoong posisyon. 

"rahee..." usal ni jongin. nanginginig nyang ibinutones ang kanyang polo at lumapit sa pamangkin. "bakit ka nandito?" dahan-dahang tanong ni jongin. kinakapos pa rin sya ng hininga nang lumuhod sya sa harap ni rahee. kinakabahan si jongin. sa dami ng pwedeng makahuli sa kanila sa ganoong estado, bakit si rahee pa?

"may milk po ba si tito kungchu?" rahee blinked curiously. tumingkayad ito para silipin si kyungsoo na medyo namumula ang pisngi. bumalik ang tingin nito kay jongin at ngumiti. 

"a-ano?" nanlaki lalo ang mata ni jongin. confused sa tanong ng bata. 

"titooo, meron po syang milk? nidede nyo po si tito kungchu. hindi ka naman po baby. big ka na tito, sabi ni mommy bawal na dede kapag big girl at big boy na! bakit po ako hindi na po d--" 

"may spider...may spider! sa chest ni kungchu." palusot ni jongin. 

tumawa nang malakas si kyungsoo sa likod nya, mangiyak-ngiyak ito kaya naman tinitigan ni jongin nang masama ang nobyo. 

"oo, spider. baka kagatin sya. yes, yun, oo. hehe." 

"hindi po, titoooo. nidede mo milk ni tito kungchu eh." pilit ni rahee. she whined so loud at nag-panic si jongin. putangina. paano nya lulusutan ito. "baby ka po ba tito, ha? baby ka po?" jongin winced and face-palmed. 

"bunso, spider 'yun. natatakot si kungchu." 

"kaya po umiiyak si tito kungchu?" tumango nang sunod-sunod si jongin. praying na sana makumbinsi na nya si rahee sa mga palusot nya. 

"iyak ako kasi may spider." malambing na sabi ni kyungsoo, nakaluhod na rin ito sa harap ng bata. rahee walked towards kyungsoo and clung onto him. they both giggled. somehow, nakahinga nang maluwag si jongin. nawala ang takot nya. 

"sabihin ko po may spider dito sa room para po mahuli ni daddy." bumulong si kyungsoo nang mahinang okay sabay ngiti kay rahee. 

"rahee, don't tell mama na may milk si kyungsoo kasi hindi totoo 'yun, okay? bawal mag-lie." jongin used his authoritative tone. ngumuso si rahee at tumango. 

_okay na, fuck. muntik na._ jongin thought. 

tumakbo si rahee palabas ng kwarto nila. jongin's heart pounded with every passing minute. 

"baby, paano kapag nag-sumbong 'yon. lagot tayo." yumakap si kyungsoo sa kanya. 

"tinawan mo nga lang ako kanina eh." jongin scowled at him. kiniss lang sya ni kyungsoo pampa-wala ng inis. hahalik sana pabalik si jongin kaso biglang bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa niyon ang ate jaera nya. 

"hindi ka marunong mag-lock ng pinto, _engot_ ka talaga, jongin!" galit ito pero yung galit na matatawa ka pa rin. but jongin, jongin was scarex of his sister, especially jaera na ngayon ay pinapalo sya ng unan sa likod. "sinasabi ko sa'yo, jongin kapag iyon tumatak sa isip ni rahee! bwisit ka!" 

"wait lang kas---oof! aray naman, ate! mukha ko 'yun ah. baka naman matamaan si kyungsoo!" isinasangga ni jongin ang braso sa bawat hampas ng unan. nanggigigil si jaera at si kyungsoo naman ay nasa sulok ng kama at tumatawa nang malakas. 

binitawan ni jaera ang unan at dinampot ang suot na tsinelas at saka pinalo ang braso ng kapatid. mahina lang pero nandoon yung gigil at inis. 

inagaw ni jongin ang tsinelas na hawak nito at itinapon sa may pinto. sakto naman na padating si jungah na may nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. 

"parang bata naman, ate!" 

"sabi ko sa'yo, hinay-hinay sa harap ni rahee! ayon! nag-tatanong sa amin kung may gatas ba talaga si kyungsoo!" piningot sya ni jaera, halos mamilipit sa sakit si jongin. si kyungsoo naman ay tawang-tawa pa din. nakisali pa itong si jungah na malamang ay nag-iisip ng ipang-aasar sa kanya. 

"bigla syang pumasok! malay ko naman!" 

"tanga ka kasi! hindi mo ni-lock ang pinto!" sigaw ni jaera. 

"ayos ah! magaling ba 'tong kapatid ko, kyungsoo? ibang klase ba?" bulalas ni jungah. nag-taas baba ang kilay nito. tumahimik si kyungsoo dahil namumula na ito. mas lalo lang ginanahan si jungah mang-asar habang si jongin ay napasabunot nalang sa sariling buhok. huminahon si jaera after a while habang si jungah ay tumabi sa nobyo nya. they were talking about something. 

"loko ka." bulong ni jaera sa kanya. 

"sorry na. malay ko naman kasi na gising pa 'yon." jongin grunted then sighed heavily. 

"kung kani-kanino nya tinatanong kung may milk ba si kyungsoo. gago ka." jaera let out a shaky laugh. sinundot ni jongin ang tagiliran ng ate nya at ngumuso. 

"sorry na nga eh. ako na bahala kay rahee bukas." 

"lintek ka." kunot-noong sabi ni jaera at saka tumayo. alam ni jongin na hindi na ito galit, probably inis lang dahil napaka-protective nito sa mga anak. nakaramdam si jongin ng guilt dahil hinayaan nyang mangyari ito. just thinking about the possibility na matandaan ito ni rahee, lalo lang siyang naiinis sa sarili. 

"baby, okay ka lang?" yumakap si kyungsoo sa kanya mula sa likod. ipinatong nito ang baba sa balikat ni jongin. 

"okay lang." 

"sure? sorry, tinawanan lang kita habang pinapagalitan ka." lumingon si jongin nang bahagya para tignan ang naka-labing nobyo. he gave a small smile to kyungsoo and sighed. 

"okay lang, it's all my fault. ako na bahala kay rahee, huwag mo na intindihin 'yon." jongin reassured his boyfriend. "ligo lang ako, tapos pahinga na tayo." tumango si kyungsoo bago kumalas. jongin strode towards the bathroom. papasok na sana sya pero nilingon nya si kyungsoo. maamo ang ekspresyon nito, bakas ang antok at kalasingan sa mukha nito. ngumiti si kyungsoo nang mapansin nya na nakatingin sa kanya si jongin. 

"ano, baby?" his eyebrows were lifted in curiosity. hindi sumagot si jongin pero lumakad sya pabalik para halikan si kyungsoo sa noo. 

there was _that_ feeling again. nilalamon sya nito at habang tumatagal, mas lalo lang bumibigay si jongin. 

"i love you, i love you. thank you dahil nandito ka." jongin muttered on kyungsoo's forehead. the latter whimpered and wrapped his arms around his nape. 

"i love you, kim. at mas mamahalin pa kita kapag tinanggal mo 'yang amoy ng red horse sa katawan mo, please ligo na baby." pareho silang humalakhak ni kyungsoo. their hearts were full and swelling, smiles drawn on their lips. 

_mahal kita_, bulong ng isip ni jongin. _ikaw lang._

\----

nagising si kyungsoo bandang alas dos ng madaling araw para mag-banyo. hirap na hirap syang kumalas sa yakap ng nobyo. nung una ay dahan-dahan pa syang kumilos, pero di nag-tagal ay nainis sya sa sobrang bigat ng braso ni jongin kaya tinulak nya ito. hindi naman malakas, sakto lang para maalimpungatan ito at umiba ng pwesto. humalik muna si kyungsoo sa braso ng nobyo bago tumungo sa banyo. 

pag balik nya, ganoon pa rin ang pwesto ni jongin. maingat syang sumampa sa kama at tumabi sa nobyo. 

"saan ka galing?" nagulat si kyungsoo sa lalim ng boses ni jongin. he whimpered and slipped his body beside jongin's. the latter slid his hand around kyungsoo's waist. tumagilid si kyungsoo at yumakap din sa nobyo. 

jongin's hand roamed on his back, on his tailbone and landed on his butt. jongin gave it a few tap and a firm grip, making kyungsoo mewl softly. 

"baby..." kyungsoo gasped. 

"sarap?" 

"masakit. grabe ka pumiga eh." reklamo ni kyungsoo. tumawa si jongin. his voice was deep and husky. 

"tulog na, by." 

"nawala antok ko." 

katahimikan ang namayani sa kanilang dalawa. dilaw na ilaw lang mula sa lampshade ang liwanag nila. kita ni kyungsoo na nakapikit ang nobyo, hinuhuli ang antok, bumabalik sa himbing ng tulog. 

"baby, gising ka pa ba?" bulong ni kyungsoo. matagal bago sumagot si jongin, akala ni kyungsoo ay tulog na agad ito. 

"bakit, by?" nag-mulat ito ng isang mata. 

"bukod sa kuya ko, sa papa ko, kay rahee at kay ate jaera, saan ka pa takot?" bulalas ni kyungsoo. 

"sa mukha ni shomba." seryosong sagot ni jongin. tumawa si kyungsoo at saka piniga ang ilong ng nobyo. "biro lang. bakit gusto mong malaman?" 

kyungsoo shrugged, "sa ating dalawa, baby, ikaw lagi ang matatag, ikaw lagi yung matapang. curious lang ako kung sino at ano pa yung mga bagay na kinatatakutan mo, by." 

"seryosong sagot ba ang gusto mong isagot ko, love?" 

"yung _honest_ na sagot, by." tumagilid si jongin, ganoon din ang ginawa ni kyungsoo. hinuli ni jongin ang kamay ni kyungsoo at saka huminga nang malalim. 

maybe it was a bad question, maybe it was a bad thing. kyungsoo started regretting what he just did.

"jongin, by, okay lang naman kung hin---" 

"takot ako sa mga tao sa paligid natin, sa mga tao na kayang-kaya tayo hilahin palayo sa isa't-isa." huminga nang malalim si jongin bago nag-salita ulit. 

"takot ako sa pinaparamdam nila sa'yo, takot ako sa pag-iyak mo dahil sa kanila. takot ako na baka isang araw, ma-realize mo na mali 'to, _mali lahat 'to_, na hindi tama na nasa iisang relasyon tayo dahil pareho tayong lalaki." 

"jongin..." 

"takot din ako sa'yo," the latter gave him a sad smile. suminghap si kyungsoo at kumunot ang noo. "takot ako na mawala yung init na dala mo at mapalitan ng panlalamig. takot ako kapag wala ka sa tabi ko, pakiramdam ko mag-isa ako, pakiramdam ko kulang ako. kyungsoo, naalala mo ba nung nag-away tayo kasi naghi-hilik ako? pag-gising ko wala ka na, akala ko iniwan mo ko. kyungsoo, akala ko hindi ka na babalik. nung hinanap kita sa bookstore, kyungsoo para akong _baliw_. hindi ko alam kung saan ako mag-uumpisang hanapin ka. hindi ko alam kung paano ako mag-uumpisa kapag nawala ka. i feel so lost without you. i was lost even before you came. at ayoko na maramdaman ulit 'yun." nangangatal ang labi ni jongin, humihigpit ang kapit nito sa kamay ni kyungsoo. he scooted closer to make the older feel his presence. 

"takot ako na baka dumating ang araw na hindi ikaw ang sasalubong sa akin, hindi ang yakap mo, hindi ang bisig mo. gusto ko ikaw lang, gusto ko ikaw pa din, ikaw pa din sa huli. natatakot ako na baka may makilala ka pa, na baka may dumating pa, yung mas higit sa'kin, probably kasing edad mo. natatakot ako maiwan mag-isa bitbit ang mga alaala mo habang ikaw gumagawa ng panibago kasama ng iba. i-i know this is overwhelming, but you said you wanted an _honest_ answer. and _this is me_, being honest to you." jongin breathed deeply, tila ba kinakapos sa hininga dahil sa takot, dahil sa pangamba, dahil sa katotohanan na hindi naman talaga sya matapang, na hindi naman sya kasing tatag ng iniisip ni kyungsoo. 

"jongin...usog ka palapit, please, baby." bulong ni kyungsoo. sumunod naman agad si jongin. kyungsoo secured him with a warm and tight embrace accompanied with a kiss on his forehead. "thank you for letting me in. hindi mo alam kung gaano kahalaga sa akin 'to; yung hubad ka sa katotohanan. thank you for stripping all your guards down completely, for being honest to me. mahal kita, _mahal na mahal_. pati ang mga kinatatakutan mo, pati ang kasiyahan mo. hahatian kita sa lahat ng iniisip mo, please, hati tayo sa takot. ayokong ikaw lang mag-isa ang mag-dala lahat ng iyan. i love you, dalawa tayo dito. it's us against them." marahan ang pag-himas ng palad ni kyungsoo sa nangangambang mukha ni jongin, handang punasan ang luha kung sakaling may pumatak man. huminga ng malalim si jongin bago tumango nang sunod-sunod. 

kasi ganoon naman talaga, hindi lang isa sa inyo ang mag-dadala ng relasyon na ito, dapat pareho kayong bubuhat sa isa't isa, parehong kakarguhin ang kasiyahan at kalungkutan ng isa't isa. kung napapagod, edi mag-papahinga tapos kapag may lakas na ulit, mag-papatuloy sa ipaglaban kung ano ang mayroon sa kanila.

noong gabing 'yon, sabay silang pumikit, sabay silang huminga para ilabas ang bigat na nararamdaman nila, ang takot na tila kinakain sila. yakap nang mahigpit, may init na dala, sabay ang kabog ng dibdib, hindi man pareho ang inuusal nila pero alam ni kyungsoo na sabay silang nag-dasal: na sana lahat ng takot ay mawala at mapalitan ng tapang na harapin ang lahat, na sana mas lalo pang manaig ang malawak na pang-unawa at walang sawang pag-intindi, na sana umabot ito _hanggang sa huli_. kasama sa dasal nila na sana…_sana_…wala nang dumating pa na iba dahil kuntento na sila sa isa't-isa. 

wala na yatang iba pa na mahihiling si kyungsoo. 

_si jongin lang...lagi't lagi. walang pag-dadalawang isip. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts mga badeng!!!!!  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	11. jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he kissed kyungsoo on the lips, just a quick peck when he thought no one was looking. 
> 
> well, nagkakamali si jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked pero heto na ang chapter 11 hahahahha 
> 
> kung panget at maraming typo, edi sorry :c malabo ang mata ko,, kasing labo ng relasyon ni kuya dae at kuya minseok ugh
> 
> happy reading (~˘▾˘)~

naka-tambay si kyungsoo sa hallway, naka-patong ang braso niya sa plantbox (pero madalas ginagawang upuan ng mga kapwa nya estudyante) habang nagce-cellphone. pagkatapos ng halos dalawang linggo ng sembreak, balik ekwela si kyungsoo para sa second semester nya as a grade 11 student habang si jongin naman ay nagkaroon lang ng long weekend, still fighting for his remaining days in 2nd year first semester.

expected ni kyungsoo na magiging busy ang nobyo habang iginagapang ang patapos na first semester nito pero naiinis sya kasi kanina pa hindi nagre-reply si jongin. ni good morning wala man lang natanggap si kyungsoo. may kunot sa noo nya habang madiin na pinipindot ang cellphone.

chineck din ng binata ang schedule ng nobyo niya sa papel na naka-ipit sa likod ng i.d. nya. vacant ni jongin ng dalawang oras pero bakit naman hindi ito sumasagot sa chat at text. walang pantawag si kyungsoo kaya aburido din sya sa sarili. 

binalikan ni kyungsoo ang usapan nila kagabi ni jongin, checking kung nag-away ba sila. hindi naman. 

walang maisip na posibleng dahilan si kyungsoo para hindi ito mag-reply. napabuga nalang ng hangin si kyungsoo. 

"pwede ba mag-tanong?" biglang humarap si kyungsoo sa taong kumalabit sa kanya. maputi ito, matangkad, may ngiti na masyadong malapad para sa isang stranger, kita ang malalim na biloy. naka-uniporme ito ng pang-eduk. tumaas lang ang dalawang kilay ni kyungsoo, indication na he's listening. 

"dito ba yung room ni ma'am sonia?" malalim ang boses nito. sumalyap ito sa room ni kyungsoo kung saan ang mga kaklase nya ang parang nasa sabungan sa sobrang ingay. 

"opo, bakit po?" 

"ah. nasaan sya?" 

"wala po, maaga nag-dismiss." sabi ni kyungsoo. sumulyap sya sa eduk na lalaking katabi nya. sino ba 'to? 

"saan ko kaya sya mahahanap? wala din kasi sa faculty." kumamot ang lalaki sa ulo, bahagyang naka-busangot at nakanguso. pa-cute naman nito. 

"hindi ko po alam eh. pasensya na po." sagot ni kyungsoo at saka ngumiti nang matipid. akmang tatalikod na si kyungsoo para pumasok sa room pero natigilan sya sa boses ng lalaking estranghero.

“have a good day,” kyungsoo thrashed his head with those words and the man offered him a friendly smile. kyungsoo gave him a tight one. kumamot ito sa ulo bago tumalikod. _weird but he looked nice. _

"lalim nyan, ah? war na naman kayo ng jowa mo?" bulong ni baekhyun na kumakain ng dalandan. mayroon itong hawak na plastic na may lamang asin at sili. nangasim si kyungsoo na may kasamang nginig. 

"ayaw mag-reply eh. kanina pang umaga pasok non. mag-aalas onse na wala pa ring sagot." 

"ay! baka busy, ano ka ba." sinubuan sya ni baekhyun ng dalawang piraso ng dalandan. humiyaw si kyungsoo ng asim naman! sa kaibigan. tumawa lang ito nang malakas. 

"bakit ka nga pala may kausap na eduk kanina? hilig mo sa mga magti-teacher!" pang-aasar ni baekhyun habang sinusundot ang leeg ni kyungsoo. 

"hindi ko kilala 'yon, no! nagta-tanong kung nasaan ba si ma'am sonia, malay ko kung nasaan 'yon!" kyungsoo huffed. 

"oh my god ka! baka iyon yung math major na anak ni sonia! kyungsoo, sobrang gwapo daw noon at napaka-galing mag-turo ng math!" hiyaw ni baekhyun sa kaibigan. halatang kinikilig ito habang iniisip ang eduk student na kausap ni kyungsoo. 

"parang hindi naman gwapo. wala ngang dating para sa akin eh." 

"hindi ka naman kasi single kagaya ko! pero ano! ano hitsura nya?" pangungilit ni baekhyun habang nagsa-sawsaw ng dalandan sa asin. 

"maputi, matangkad, may dimple. ganon." walang kasigla-siglang sabi ni kyungsop. iniripan lang sya ng katabi at hindi na nangulit. binalatan pa ni baekhyun ang natitirang dalandan, maya't maya rin ang pag-bigay nito sa kaibigan. 

si kyungsoo naman ay nag-aabang ng text o chat mula sa nobyo. pero wala, wala pa din. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **kahit isang tuldok lang 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **jongin naman eh

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **huy 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **gago to pinag aalala ako :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **b a b y 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **panget mo ayaw mo mag reply!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **hindi naman tayo nag away dibaaaa

lungkot na lungkot na si kyungsoo sa hindi pag-sagot ng nobyo. wala naman syang ginawang mali, inisa-isa nya ang pangyayari kahapon at kagabi. 

"walang last subject guys! pero bawal pa umuwi. saka nasan si ano...kyungsoo! kyungsoo nasaan ka?" luminga-linga ang presedente ng klase nila. nag-taas ng kamay si kyungsoo. 

"ayun! kyungsoo, may naghahanap pala sa iyo. nasa corridor. wag na tayo maingay, please naman!" tumango si kyungsoo pero bakas ang pagtataka, sino naman kaya ang humahanap sa kanila. 

"baek, labas lang ako." tumango ito at nag-thumbs up. kumuha si kyungsoo ng tatlong piraso ng dalandan at sinasaw sa asin. 

"gago naman nito eh, huwag mo ubusin!" pagmamaktol ni baekhyun. tumawa lang si kyungsoo at saka nangako na ibibili na lang nya ito bukas. 

lumabas si kyungsoo ng room. dulong bahagi sila ng building kaya malapit sila sa hagdan pataas at gate palabas ng building. lumingon sya at nag-hanap ng posibleng kakilala. 

"kyungs!" sigaw mula sa likod nya. lilingon pa lang sana sya nang biglang may dumamba nang yakap sa kanya. 

"kuya dae?" nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo nang makita ang pinsan nya dito sa school nya. "bakit ka nandito?" sumilay ang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo, saglit na nakalimutan ang inis at tampo sa nobyo. 

"kumuha lang kami ng yearbook saka nagpa-pirma ng acceptance letter sa principal! dito kami magfi-field study!" excited na tumawa si jongdae, pinapakita ang yearbook nya na dalawang taong hindi nakuha. 

"hanapin mo 'ko dyan, dali!" utos ni jongdae na sinunod naman ni kyungsoo. hindi nya namalayan na umalis pala ang pinsan nya sa tabi dahil nakita nito si baekhyun. medyo close sila, that's why. 

kyungsoo was so focused on flipping the yearbook that he did not noticed the body next to him. basta alam lang ni kyungsoo na amoy daily scent na kulay blue, sobrang pamilyar kasi amoy ito ni jongin---_jongin?!_

agad tumingala si kyungsoo. sumalubong sa kanya ang maliit at apologetic na ngiti ng nobyo. katulad ni jongdae, naka-uniporme ito ng pang-eduk; puting polo at blue na pantalon. naka-sukbit sa balikat ang bag nitong kulay itim. nakasandal sila pareho sa plantbox, magkatabi pero ramdam yung tension sa pagitan nila. 

"hi." bulong ni jongin. 

"mukha mo 'hi'." agad ibinalik ni kyungsoo ang tingin sa yearbook. nandoon ang tampo sa boses ni kyungsoo. 

"sorry na, baby." sabi ni jongin habang tinatapik-tapik ang balikat ni kyungsoo. the younger only let out a huff and ignored the man beside him. "nag-meeting kasi kami, tapos walang signal. hindi rin ako nakapag-charge kagabi. drained na battery ko, love." humarap sa kanya si jongin at saka sinundot ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. "hindi kita mayayakap dito kasi maraming tao. miss na kita." malambing ang tono ni jongin, bakas dito ang sincerity. 

nag-angat ng tingin si kyungsoo. tumambad sa kanya ang naka-ngusong labi ni jongin, ang mga mata na nagsusumamo at ang ekspresyon na hindi kayang balewalain ni kyungsoo. 

he whined at him and then spoke, "hindi ka man lang naki-text." 

"walang load si jongdae, by. sorry na." 

"pinag-alala mo ko, bwisit ka." kyungsoo muttered. he wanted to lean onto jongin, kahit pisngi lang nya sa balikat nito pero ang daming dumadaan na mga kapwa nya estudyante. ramdam nila pareho ang mga tingin na ipinupukol sa kanila pero mas nakatitig sila kay jongin. napataas ang kilay ni kyungsoo dahil hindi na nya mabilang kung ilan na ang nagse-second look sa nobyo nya, kung ilang mga babae na ang napapangiti at nangingisay sa kilig kapag dumadaan sila sa harap nila ni jongin. 

kyungsoo scoffed at no one. 

"bakit?"

"hindi ka pa nagsisimula sa ojt pero ang dami mo ng fans dito." kyungsoo gave jongin a light smack on his arm. natawa si jongin at bahagyang yumuko, itinapat ang bibig sa tenga nya. 

"nagseselos ka? don't be. _iyo_ lang ako. sorry na, i love you baby ko." may ngiting nakakaloko sa labi ni jongin pero bakas ang pagiging totoo nito nang lumayo ang lalaki. inirapan lang sya ni kyungsoo pero may maliit na ngiti sa labi. 

"uwian nyo na? tara kain tayo ng carbonara sa dorry's. miss ko na eh. ayain mo na si baekhyun." 

"bawal pasta sa gutom." 

"edi hati tayo sa rice at ulam tapos tig-isa tayo ng carbonara. 'pag hindi mo naubos, iuwi natin." taas-baba ang kilay ni jongin. hinila nito ang polo ni kyungsoo, tila ba inilalayo na sa mataong lugar. "let's go. gutom na 'ko, love." 

"saglit. kunin ko lang bag ko." mabilis na pumasok si kyungsoo para kunin ang gamit. pati yung kay baekhyun dinampot nya na rin. 

kung masyado mang malaki ang ngiti ni kyungsoo, hindi na ito pinansin ng pinsan at kaklase. as for jongin, it's so good to see that smile again after a long ass meeting. 

walang duda, si kyungsoo ang pahinga nya. si kyungsoo ang papawi sa lahat ng pagod at stress nya. sana ganoon din ang epekto nya sa nobyo...sana..._sana_. 

  


\----

  


tumangging sumama si baekhyun sa dorry's dahil nangako ito na sa bahay manananghalian kaya naman tatlo lang silang pumasok sa maliit ngunit mataong kainan. 

naiwan si jongdae sa pwesto nila at nagpa-order na lang sa mag-nobyo. 

"ano gusto mong ulam?" tanong ni jongin sa kanya bago umakbay. gustong sumandal ni kyungsoo sa nobyo, gusto nyang sumiksik sa braso nito pero naalala nyang nasa matao silang lugar. 

nilibot ni kyungsoo ang mata, tila nalulula sa dami ng ulam na pagpipilian. 

"ayun na lang, yung may pineapple na manok. okay ka ba dun, baby?" tumango lang si jongin at saka umorder. tinulak na sya ni jongin palayo para maupo na pwesto nila. "doon ka na, ako na bahala." 

gusto sanang umapela ni kyungsoo kasi ito na naman ang magbabayad pero tinaasan lang sya ng kilay ng nobyo. wala syang nagawa kundi mag-marcha papunta sa pinsan at naupo sa tapat nito. 

"hay nako, simangot nang simangot baka maging permanent 'yan." saway ni kuya jongdae nya. "ayusin mo 'yang mukha mo." mahinang sinipa sya sa ilalim ng pinsan. 

umingit lang si kyungsoo sa kinauupuan. "si jongin naman kasi, laging sya ang nagbabayad para sa pagkain ko. nahihiya na 'ko." 

"ano ka ba, normal lang 'yun sa mag-boyfriend. alam mo, 'yang si jongin ganyan talaga 'yan. gusto sya ang nagpo-provide sa relationship. saka ayaw mo nun, pinapataba ka ng jowa mo. indeed, a _healthy_ relationship." humalakhak si jongdae sa sariling pun. hindi umimik si kyungsoo kasi kinakain pa rin sya ng hiya. 

"mamaya kapag nag-break kami, isumbat nya sakin lahat ng ginastos nya sa akin." bulong ni kyungsoo. napaka-petty ng dahilan nya pero nangyayari naman talaga 'yon sa iba. 

"gago, hindi ganoon si jongin." isa pang matunog na tawa mula sa pinsan. nang mapansin nito na hindi natawa si kyungsoo, tumikhim ito at hinarap ang pinsan. "kyungs, pwede ka namang bumawi sa susunod. ikaw naman sa susunod, o kaya sa lambing ka bumawi. mababaw lang naman kaligayahan nyang si kim. lalo na 'pag dating sa iyo." jongdae said in a reassuring manner. he even let out a warm smile and then ruffled his hair. 

kyungsoo scrunched his nose, realizing jongdae was right about everything. 

nilingon tuloy ni kyungsoo ang nobyo na matyagang nagha-hantay ng order. he admired how handsome he looked with his uniform on, i.d. around his nape, hands on his pocket. he was biting his lips, probably dahil gutom na ito. 

bitbit ang isang tray ng pagkain, lumakad si jongin papunta sa pwesto nila. jongin caught him staring, the latter raised his brows, clearly asking _what_. 

kyungsoo shook his head. he formed a shy smile and mouthed _i love you_ to his boyfriend. matamis ang ngiti ni jongin bago naupo sa tabi nya. 

ito ang nag-distribute ng pagkain nila habang si kyungsoo naman ang nag-punas ng mga kutsara gamit ang tissue. they ate silently, occasionally commenting about the food, how boring the meeting was. 

hati sila ni jongin sa kanin at ulam dahil kakain pa sila ng carbonara. kyungsoo suggested na i-take out na lang para merienda nila sa bahay. 

"dibs sa pinya." sabi ni kyungsoo. jongin scooped every pineapple tidbits and passed it on kyungsoo's plate. "thank you, by." 

"you're welcome, gusto mo pa ba ng kanin? order pa kaya ako?" jongin said lovingly. umiling lang si kyungsoo bago sumubo ulit. masarap ang lutong ulam pero gusto pa ni kyungsoo mag-laan ng appetite para sa carbonara mamaya. 

"bakit nga kayo nandito ulit?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang ngumunguya. tapos na si jongin kumain at kasalukuyan nitong iniinom ang sprite na de bote. 

"nagpa-pirma kami sa principal. kumuha din kami ng yearbook at kopya ng school paper." sagot ni jongdae habang nagte-text. nagbibirong sinilip ni kyungsoo ang phone nito pero mabilis kinipkip ng pinsan ang telepono sa dibdib. 

"usisero naman!" 

"tingin lang eh. sino 'yang ka-chat mo?" kyungsoo pried, peeking on jongdae's phone. sinaway sya ni jongin by patting his thigh and shaking his head. ngumuso si kyungsoo dahil doon at naupo nang maayos. jongin caught his hand under the table and intertwined their finger. nakapatong ang mga kamay nila sa hita ni jongin and kyungsoo find it...s_weet_. 

he bit his inner cheeks to suppressed the smile. 

gusto nyang sumandal kay jongin, gusto nyang ipatong ang ulo nya sa balikat nito o kaya naman ay sumiksik sa leeg ng nobyo. pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili na mas dumikit pa sa nobyo. gusto nyang maiyak kasi miss na miss na nya si jongin at gusto nyang mag-lambing pero hindi tama ang lugar. ibinulong na lamang ni kyungsoo sa sarili ang mga salitang _mahal kita_ sabay higpit ng hawak sa kamay ni jongin, silently hoping na sana nakuha ni jongin ang mensahe.

nanatiling tahimik at nakikinig si kyungsoo habang si jongin at ang pinsan nya ay nag-uusap tungkol sa isa nilang subject which was campus journalism. inilabas nila ang school paper at nag-diskusyon. hawak pa rin ni jongin ang kamay nya kahit namamawis na habang ang libreng kamay ni jongin kumukumpas at minsang dinudutdot ang school paper habang nagbi-bigay ng opinyon. 

kumalas si kyungsoo sa pagkaka-hawak sa kamay ng nobyo para punasan ang palad. nag-taka si jongin at confused na tumingin sa kanya. 

"sandali baby, pasmado eh." 

"i don't mind." jongin muttered. he looked down, watching kyungsoo wiped his hand on his pants. jongin then took it and played with his fingers instead of intertwining it with his. minsan mina-massage, minsan hinahaplos. just some of small gestures kyungsoo enjoyed. 

_ahhh! gusto kita yakapin!_ sigaw ng utak ni kyungsoo. luminga-linga sya, tinitignan kung marami pa bang tao. nahagip ng mata ni kyungsoo ang iilang mga eduk na estudyante na pumapasok sa dorry's para kumain. siniko nya si jongin at nag-angat naman ito ng tingin. 

"kaklase nyo ba yun?" tanong ni kyungsoo. tinuro nya ang mga eduk students na kasalukuyang umoorder. 

umiling si jongin, "ibang major siguro 'yan." 

"bakit ba kasi kayo nandito?" 

"baka nagpa-pirma din sila." sabi ni jongdae na sinusundan ng tingin ang mga kapwa nila eduk. 

"may nag-tanong din sa akin kanina. hinahanap yung teacher ko. sabi ni baekhyun math major daw 'yon, hindi ko alam kung paano nya nalaman. baka magpapa-pirma din." kyungsoo mumbled before he downed the rest of his water. 

"math major? sino hinahanap? si ma'am sonia?" tanong ni jongdae. nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo at alanganin na tumango. 

"ampota, si mama's boy." jongin grumbled. 

"gago, jongin. kasama nating mago-ojt dito yung math major na 'yun." 

"teka nga! sino ba 'yun?" naguguluhang tanong ni kyungsoo. nagpalipat-lipat ito ng tingin sa pinsan at sa nobyo. "at anong mama's boy? ang sama nyo naman, kuya." 

sabay tumawa sila jongin at jongdae sa sinabi ni kyungsoo. sumimangot nalang sya kasi di naman nya get yung pinag-uusapan, di pa sya maka-relate sa mga inside jokes nila. 

"ano hitsura nung nag-tanong sa iyo, kyungs?" tanong ng pinsan at pumalumbaba. 

"uh...cute? may dimples? maputi saka matangkad. tapos---" kyungsoo was cut off when jongin intervened. 

"ah, naku-cute-an ka." jongin's face was blank. hindi mabasa ni kyungsoo ang ekspresyon ng nobyo. 

"oo...? tapos ayun nga, dalawa dimp--" again, natigilan si kyungsoo sa pagsa-salita. 

"ah, may dimples." jongin slowly nodded while he spoke. nakataas nang bahagya ang kilay nito at mapait ang timpla ng mukha. 

"okay, i'm out. bibili lang ako ng bubblegum." biglang tumayo ang pinsan ni kyungsoo at saka lumabas ng dorry's. hindi makapaniwalang sinundan ng tingin ang pinsan. nilingon ni kyungsoo ang nobyo na naka-tingin sa mga platong pinag-kainan nila. 

"baby..." jongin side eyed him and then looked back at the table. "baby naman..." 

"ano?" jongin said without looking at him. 

"tingin ka naman sa'kin, baby..." ibinaling ni kyungsoo ang mukha ng nobyo sa gawi nya. nag-simulang kabahan si kyungsoo kasi never naman syang ginanito ni jongin—yung hindi salubungin ang mga tingin nya. "sige, kapag hindi mo ko tinignan, magta-tampo ako." kyungsoo muttered. 

slowly, nag-angat ng tingin si jongin. lumabi si kyungsoo dahil hindi nya pa rin masabi ang klase ng ekspresyon ng nobyo. 

"crush mo 'yon, no?" jongin mumbled. ilang segundo bago nakuha ni kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ni jongin. tumawa sya nang mahina dahilan kung bakit mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni jongin. 

"crush agad, baby?" hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni kyungsoo na tinulak nang bahagya si jongin. 

"eh bakit sabi mo cute? hindi ba 'ko cute?" 

"gwapo ka, okay?" kyungsoo said as he rubbed jongin's cheek with his knuckles. paborito nyang gawin iyon sa nobyo, makinis kasi ang mukha nito para hindi stressed sa kurso. 

"sabi mo may dimples. meron din naman ako. isa nga lang." mula sa blangkong mukha, ngumiti si jongin nang pilit at ipinakita ang dimple sa pisngi. humalakhak si kyungsoo at tinusok-tusok ang dimple ng nobyo. 

"selos baby ko?" kyungsoo said amusedly. he poked jongin's cheek a few times before mapping his jawline using his index finger. umiwas si jongin pero hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang pangahan nito. "parang ewan, baby..." natatawa si kyungsoo pero pinigilan nya dahil mas lalo lang maiinis si jongin. "huwag na mag-selos." 

jongin huffed at that before looking down. kyungsoo scanned the whole canteen, noticing there were only few people inside, most of them were busy with their foods. 

kyungsoo planted a soft kiss on jongin's cheek. nagulat si jongin sa ginawa ng nobyo pero agad din namang nakabawi. "isa pa..." jongin requested as he tapped his cheek using his finger. 

kyungsoo smiled sweetly before leaning closer. dumampi ang malambot na labi ni kyungsoo sa pisngi ni jongin. sunod-sunod na mga halik ang natanggap ng binata. "jelly ka pa, baby?" bulong ni kyungsoo. ipinatong nya ang baba sa balikat ni jongin. their faces were too close and kyungsoo fought the urge to nuzzle on jongin's neck. 

"jelly pa. kiss mo pa 'ko." jongin said in a low voice. he craned his neck, nosing kyungsoo's cheek for a few seconds. 

"bakit ka muna jelly?" 

"not really jealous. i'm just irritated na makakasama ko sa field study yung seonho kim na 'yun. inaya ako ng suntukan noon sa quadrangle." 

"bakit ka naman nakikipag-away?!" kyungsoo gasped. pinalo nya ang braso ni jongin. 

"matagal na 'yon, baby. just a heated discussion between our orgs tapos ayon, suntukan na lang daw kami. hindi ko pinatulan kahit gusto ko. tapos nag-sumbong pa sa mama nyang teacher dito." kyungsoo frowned at his boyfriend. pinitik nya ang tenga nito. 

"he looks nice naman, si seonho." sabi ni kyungsoo. jongin let out a groan before whining _come on_. halatang kinakain na naman ito ng selos. kyungsoo chuckled before sliding his arm around jongin's shoulder. 

"can i kiss you? sa lips? please?" kyungsoo asked shyly. he was aware of the people around them pero gusto nya talagang i-kiss ang boyfriend. "i missed you. hindi ka nag-paramdam buong umaga." kyungsoo jutted his lower lip and fluttered his eyes, imitating kung paano magpa-cute si rahee. 

it was jongin who chuckled this time. "kaya mo, love?" 

"wala namang naka-tingin." kyungsoo said while his eyes roamed around. lahat ng mga tao ay may kanya-kanyang pinagkakaabalahan. no one would notice their quick kiss. nilibot ni jongin ang mga mata, making sure na walang nakatingin and then nodded. 

"go on. jelly pa ko. mga...three kisses." jongin said. he closed his eyes and jutted his lips, waiting for kyungsoo's peck. 

the younger giggled at how childish jongin looked in front of him. 

sa loob ng mataong kainan, sa gitna ng mga konbersasyon habang kumakain, kasabay ng ingay at kalansing ng mga kubyertor, naglakas-loob si kyungsoo na lumapit sa nobyo. dalawang halik ang dumampi sa pisngi ni jongin at isang matunog na halik sa labi. ramdam ni jongin ang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo. 

dumilat ito at bumungad ang namumulang si kyungsoo, mga labi ay pulang-pula at malapad ang ngiti. jongin gave him a loving smile, fighting the urge to lean closer and claim kyungsoo's lips right at that moment. 

"kyungsoo..." tawag ni jongin nang humupa ang paro-paro sa tiyan nya. 

"bakit, kim?" 

"mahal kita, by. sana tandaan mo palagi." 

"i love you din, by," pinisil ni kyungsoo ang pisngi ng nobyo, medyo kumunot ang ilong nito na tila ba nanggigigil. "saan ako uuwi?" 

"bahay nyo. may pasok pa 'ko mamaya eh." 

"wala kang vacant, by?" malungkot na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"wala, baby. sorry." jongin said apologetically. he kissed kyungsoo on the lips, just a quick peck when he thought no one was looking. 

_nagkakamali si jongin. _

tatlong pares na mga mata ang nakasaksi kung paano maingat na pinatakan ng halik ni jongin si kyungsoo, kung paanong iniangat ni jongin ang magkahawak nilang mga kamay at saka pinugpog ng halik ang likod ng palad ni kyungsoo, kung paano sila tumayo at sinamsam ang gamit, kung paano sila pumunta sa bayaran, kung paano dumulas ang palad ni jongin sa bewang ni kyungsoo. 

tatlong pares na mga mata; kay jongdae na nasa pintuan at nakangiti, hinihintay ang mag-nobyo na lumabas sa kantina, kay krystal na nagngi-ngitngit ang puso sa eksenang nasaksihan, tila ba hindi maka-paniwala sa inasal ng dating nobyo at kay seonho na nakararamdam ng inggit dahil hindi pa nag-uumpisa ang laro pero napataob na agad sya ng isang jongin kim. 

tatlong pares na mga mata, iba't-ibang emosyon, iba't-iba ang pakay at hiling sa dalawang magka-sintahan. pigil ang mga hininga sa bawat halakhak na pinapakawalan ni jongin at kyungsoo, sa tinginan na ipinupukol sa isa't-isa. 

may isang tumalikod at nag-lakad palayo, selos ang bitbit habang papalayo. may isang tumalikod at pumara ng jeep habang ang natitirang isa ay bumulong ng mura sabay hiling, _sana all, sana all pinaninindigan at sinasalo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuya dae is a fucken M O O D !  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	12. konting sabit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mag-break na tayo, jongin...ayaw...a-ayaw naman pala ni ina sa akin eh."
> 
> o kung saan nakapag-bitaw ng masasakit na salita ang lola ni jongin at nasaktan si kyungsoo nang husto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa huhuh mahal ko kayo pati na ang malalambing nyong mensahe. minsang galit pero madalas ay inggit charot. nakita ko na lahat ng klase ng 'sana all'. 
> 
> dedicated kay hennessey na pinangakuan kong ibabalik ko si ina sa eksena. 
> 
> kay rian na idol ko at lakas ko huhu thank you sa pagtitiwala sakin, labyu sweetheart <3
> 
> miss ku na lola ko huhu :c labyu all, pasensya na sa errors.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baby, sa inyo ba ako uuwi?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** friday naman eh

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** paalam nalang ako kay mama 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** yes, love, please. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i have a demo on tuesday. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i need help. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** okay lang ba, by? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay lang ano ka ba!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sunduin kita, by???

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** daan din kasi ako sa pandayan. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sure. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, baby ko. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you baby 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** see you, mahal kita :x

  


jongin locked his phone and shoot it inside his pocket. he suppressed a smile with the fact that he was going to see kyungsoo and spend the whole weekend with him. 

"jongin, ako na sa powerpoint, ikaw na sa instructional materials." jongin nodded at chanyeol who was assigned to be his partner for the demo slash reporting on tuesday. 

"okay. i'll edit the lesson plan tonight." they both agreed and did a fist bump before they parted ways. pumunta si jongin sa canteen para bumili ng makakakain. he saw the takoyaki stall and remembered he wanted kyungsoo to taste it. 

"jongs!" lumingon si jongin at nakita si jongdae na humahangos, may dalang mcfloat. 

"dae, paalala mo nga sa'kin na ibibili ko si kyungsoo ng takoyaki." jongin muttered. 

"okay. bibili ka ba?" umiling si jongin at inagaw ang float na hawak ni jongdae. sumipsip siya nang kaunti at saka nag-lakad papunta sa gate 1.5 since nandoon ang artificial climbing wall na gagamitin since wall climbing ang natapat na sports para sa kanilang p.e. subject. 

"aakyat ka, jongs?" jongdae nudged him. 

"nope. kumpleto ko na lahat ng points para sa wall 1, 2 and 3." mayabang na sabi ni jongin. 15 points kasi kada wall except sa wall 3 na mahirap at pang-professional climber na. "magbe-belay na lang ako." 

"okay, aakyat ako. ikaw mag-belay." nag-thumbs up lang si jongin. naka-set up na ang mga tali, may mga umaakyat na rin. yung iba, nakaupo lang sa bench at nagke-kwentuhan. may mga sumisigaw dahil natatakot sa heights, may mga tumatawa. buti na lang at hindi bukas ang gate 1.5 dahil sobrang nakaka-bwisit mag-wall climbing kung maraming daan nang daan. 

nakita ni jongin si chanyeol na nasa tuktok na kumakaway sa mga kaklase nila sa baba pati sa mga tao sa labas ng campus, especially sa mga gasoline boys sa caltex. _gago talaga._

ibinaba ni jongin ang bag at pinabantayan sa mga kaklase. pumwesto si jongin sa wall 1 kung saan aakyat si jongdae at sya ang magbe-belay. 

it was tiring and the rope was hurting his hand. gusto na matapos ni jongin ang subject na ito. gusto na nya makita si kyungsoo. jongin mentally whined, chanting kyungsoo's name again and again in his head. 

\---- 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baby, nandito na ko sa graceland. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wait kita sa tapat ng pandayan 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love youuu 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** okay, wait lang. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** amoy pawis ako, love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]: **:( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ayyy wall climbing nyo pala 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** it's okaaaay

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kiss pa din kita

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** caltex na 'ko, baby. 

hindi na nag-reply si kyungsoo after that. umakyat si jongin sa second floor ng graceland at nakita nya si kyungsoo na yakap ang bag at nakaupo sa tapat ng pandayan. jongin smoothly sat beside his boyfriend and whispered, "hi there." 

bahagyang nagulat si kyungsoo pero agad rin naman nakabawi. ngumiti ito kay jongin nang sobrang lapad. 

jongin tapped his cheek and leaned down. kyungsoo happily pressed a few kisses before whispering, "i love you. amoy pawis ka." komento ni kyungsoo at saka tumawa nang mahina. 

"totoo ba?" tanong ni jongin, inamoy-amoy pa ang damit. kyungsoo nodded vigorously. 

"sorry." jongin muttered. na-conscious tuloy sa amoy ng sarili. 

"tara na. para makauwi na tayo." aya ni kyungsoo. nauna itong tumayo, sumunod naman si jongin na mabilis hinuli ang kamay ng nobyo. walang pagdadalawang-isip na hinigpitan ni kyungsoo ang pagkaka-hawak kay jongin. pareho silang may ngiti sa labi nang pumasok sa pandayan. 

\---- 

pag-pasok sa pandayan, nag-hiwalay sila ng direksyon: si jongin pumunta sa shelf ng mga cartolina habang si kyungsoo ay pumunta sa shelf na nakalaan para sa mga pens and pencils. mabilis lang si kyungsoo, agad ay nasa tabi na ito ni jongin na kasalukuyang umaabot ng light yellow na cartolina. 

"gusto mo kuha kita ng basket, by?" alok ni kyungsoo. sumulyap si jongin sa nobyo at tumango. 

jongin watched kyungsoo waddled his way towards the stack of basket. he came back with a cheeky and proud smile on his lips. _cute, hehe._

maingat na nilagay ni jongin ang tatlong light yellow na cartolina at dalawang brown. 

"huwag mong sabihin na magsu-sulat ka sa brown na cartolina." jongin watched kyungsoo scowled at him. umiling si jongin at natatawa. 

"hindi ah. pang-border ko lang 'yan, para hindi bland tignan." nag-taas-baba ang kilay ni jongin. lumabi lang si kyungsoo. 

matagal tinitigan ni jongin ang labi ng nobyo na naka-nguso. mapula. gustong halikan ni jongin ang mapupulang labi ni kyungsoo. gusto nyang hawakan o imapa gamit ang daliri o kaya ay dila, halikan nang paulit-ulit, yung magaan lang. kasi ayaw ni kyungsoo yung matagal. pecks. ganoon ang gusto ni kyungsoo most of the times.

"baby? may dumi ba 'ko sa mukha?" tanong ni kyungsoo, nagtataka. 

iling lang ang sinagot ni jongin, "pwede ba kita i-kiss?" 

"ano? seryoso ka ba? maram---" 

"seryoso ako...sa iyo." 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo na ikinangiti naman ni jongin. para silang tanga sa sulok ng pandayan: magka-harap, magka-titigan, nasa sarili nilang mundo na parehas nilang binuo. 

"ang random, jongin, pero ako rin naman." malambing na sabi ni kyungsoo. jongin let out a lopsided smile. 

"i love you, kyungsoo." jongin muttered. magka-halong hiya at sinseridad ang boses ni jongin. 

"i love you, kim. gwapo mo kapag nahihiya." kyungsoo chirped before kissing his clothed shoulder and inhaled his scent. "eh! amoy pawis." 

"arte naman." jongin whispered. narinig ito ni kyungsoo sabay hampas sa braso ni jongin. 

marami pang asaran at biruan ang naganap sa loob ng pandayan. sa mga araw na hindi sila nakakapag-kita, ganito ang mga pambawi nila. 

jongin considered it as a not-so-date date. small things he needed to keep and remember. mundane shits he wanted to look back when he's thinking about kyungsoo, when he's missing kyungsoo, when he's lonely without kyungsoo. 

jongin was so in love. and he'll never get tired of feeling it as long as it is with kyungsoo. 

\---- 

hawak-kamay silang nag-lakad pababa sa graceland, papunta sa sakayan sa may caltex. hawak-kamay at may ngiti sa labi silang sumakay. nagku-kumahog si kyungsoo na kumuha ng barya sa wallet nito. nagmamadaling pinaabot ang bayad at nang makarating ito sa kamay ng driver, isang tagumpay na ngiti ang ibinigay sa kanya ni kyungsoo. 

jongin wanted to kiss those lips but the passengers kept coming inside. mahihiya na si kyungsoo magpa-halik. 

"kyungsoo..." 

the younger hummed in response. ipinatong nito ang kamay sa tuhod ni jongin. such a simple gesture made by kyungsoo but it made jongin's heart leaped. _tapang naman._ gustong sabihin ni jongin pero ayaw nyang sirain ang moment. baka mahiya lang si kyungsoo. 

"ano, by?" 

"how's your day? kwento mo." sabi ni jongin. umandar na ang jeep kahit hindi pa masyadong puno. nag-aagaw ang liwanag at dilim sa kalangitan, ayaw patalo ng sinag ng araw na kulay kahel sa nanlalamong kadiliman. 

malamig ang hangin habang tumatakbo ang jeep. nililipad ang buhok ni kyungsoo at hinawi iyon ni jongin. ramdam nila ang mga tingin na agad din naman iniiwas. balewala ang mga ganitong eksena dahil sa loob ng campus ay ipinaglalaban ang komunidad na kinabibilangan nila. normal na iyon sa kanilang mga kolehiyo na. hindi maiiwasang may umiwas at mag-tapon ng mapag-tanong na mga tingin pero karamihan sa kanila ay bukas ang isipan. 

tinitigan ni jongin ang nobyo na tila nag-iisip. 

"ano? wala kang matandaan?" jongin chuckled before wrapping his arm around kyungsoo's narrow shoulder. 

kyungsoo scrunched his nose and shook his head slowly, "nag-general cleaning lang kami sa room. may meeting kasi mga teachers, halos walang klase buong araw." 

"sana hindi ka na pumasok. sayang uniform. umuwi ka pa ba sa inyo?" 

"sayang baon!" sabi ni kyungsoo. ah, typical answer of a student. "oo, kumuha ako ng damit." 

"may damit ka doon sa bahay. nag-laba ako kagabi." jongin mumbled, squeezing kyungsoo's arm. 

"bakit ikaw nag-laba? wala ba si ina?" 

"wala. baka inabandona na 'ko ni ina. hindi na 'ko love kasi hindi daw ako nag-lilinis." jongin chuckled as he remembered the last time ina was home. tambak ang mga hindi pa nahuhugasang plato mula noong umaga. nag-banta ito na ihahagis nya lahat ng mga urungin at sa dahon na lang daw sya ng saging kumain kung tatamad-tamad sya mag-hugas. it was funny kasi nanggigigil si ina pero nakakatawa pa rin magalit at mag-sermon. 

"bukas pa 'yon uuwi ng umaga. hanggang kailan ka sa amin? baka sabihin ni mama..." tinitigan sya nang masama pero pabiro ni kyungsoo. "ni mama _mo_, tinanan na kita." 

"hindi 'yon," sabi ni kyungsoo. inialis nito ang pagkakapatong ng kamay sa tuhod at inilahad ang palad. jongin was quick to unwrap his arm around the younger's shoulder and clasped his hand with kyungsoo's. they both intertwined their fingers. mahigipit. walang balak bumitaw. kung meron man, kyungsoo 'yon kasi pasmado ang kamay. "saka kailangan mo ng katulong sa instructional materials, di'ba? maiintindihan nila mama 'yon." the younger murmured. isinandal nito ang ulo sa balikat ni jongin. 

"actually, hindi ko talaga kailangan ng tulong. i need you to be there for," binitin ni jongin ang sasabihin para yumuko at bumulong nang malalim sa nobyo, "babe time." natawa si jongin nang lumukot ang mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"manggagamit ka." kyungsoo grumbled. 

"gusto mo rin naman. pero joke lang, gusto lang kita kasama. kahit hindi ka na tumulong." jongin let out a hehehe before turning his head, briefly pecked on kyungsoo's temple. 

_i love you, do. _

\----

halos alas sais na nang dumating sila sa bahay. medyo traffic kasi biyernes at uwian pa. sabay ibinagsak ni jongin at kyungsoo ang bag nila sa sofa. deretcho si jongin sa electricfan at binuhay ito. 

tabi silang naupo sa sofa, nagpapa-hangin sa tapat ng electricfan. 

"ano ulam natin, baby?" jongin asked. kyungsoo did not answer, instead, he laid down on the sofa. ginawa nitong unan ang hita ni jongin. wala namang reklamo ito bagkus ay sinuklay ni jongin ang buhok ni kyungsoo gamit ang mga daliri, marahang hinihila ang mga buhok kasi gusto ni kyungsoo 'yun. 

kyungsoo let out a moan when jongin lightly pulled his hair. 

"ingay mo, love. parang niroromansa ka dyan." saway ni jongin. he ran his fingers on kyungsoo's hair, lightly raking his nails on kyungsoo's scalp. the younger yet again moaned in delight. 

"tangina mo, by." 

"hindi pa kita hinahalikan nyan, ah." jongin said with a smirk on his face. 

"gago, baby. masarap nga kasi. gusto mo i-try ko sa'yo?" bumangon si kyungsoo at kumandong sa nobyo. 

"mamaya. pag-matutulog na. ano na? ano ulam natin?" pangungulit ni jongin sa nobyo. yumakap ito sa maliit na katawan ni kyungsoo, saktong-sakto, kasyang-kasya sa bisig nya. 

"hindi ko alam sa'yo." 

"ikaw mag-decide. pili ka na lang sa ref. may canned goods din na naka-display. ikaw na bahala, by." jongin said. he buried his face on kyungsoo's neck, sniffing the man's scent. amoy daily scent na blue. gaya-gaya naman 'to ng pabango. 

from nosing kyungsoo neck, jongin switched to his lips; kissing the length of kyungsoo's creamy neck. jongin tightened his hold on kyungsoo's waist, a clear message for kyungsoo that he was in the mood. 

"hilig naman, by." kyungsoo said in between gasp and sigh. his boyfriend yelped when jongin started nipping his earlobe. nag-sawa si jongin kaya naman binalikab nya ang leeg ng nobyo, salitan ang pag-halik at pag-sipsip sa balat ni kyungsoo na sya namang naka-kapit sa batok ni jongin. 

"baby..." kyungsoo whined suddenly. was jongin too much? did it hurt? did he hurt kyungsoo? 

agad lumayo si jongin at sinalo ang nga pisngi ng nobyo. "ano, baby?" 

"pakawalan mo na 'ko. paano 'ko makakapili ng uulamin natin?" kyungsoo pouted at him. mahina ang boses nito, may halong lambing, bakas ang pagiging mas bata nito kaysa sa kanya. times like this, napapaisip si jongin kung paano nila nahanap ang bawat isa, nagkasundo at eventually napamahal sa isa't-isa kahit ang daming flaws ng relasyon nila. 

kyungsoo was young for him, young for this kind of relationship jongin wanted to establish, young to try so hard just to keep this bond working. 

but did it matter? bakit pa ito iniisip ni jongin kung una pa lang binalewala na nya ang agwat nila? did it fucking matter? kung una palang sinet aside na nya lahat ang mga takot nya?

jongin gave the man a loving gaze. "kyungsoo..." he called. "thank you." 

kyungsoo gave him a questioning look, "saan, by?" 

"sa pag-stay." jongin whispered softly but it's enough for kyungsoo to hear it. he rubbed his thumb across the younger's full cheek. 

"hanggang may rason pa 'ko manatili, mags-stay ako." jongin was taken a back with kyungsoo words. hindi naman ito vocal, maybe sometimes kapag dumadating yung mga hatinggabi na hindi sila makatulog and all they could do was announced how whipped they were to each other. 

just hearing those words, gustong matunaw ni jongin. "araw-araw kitang pipiliin." kyungsoo added before leaning down, capturing jongin's lips and placed a soft, soft kiss on it. _fuck_, ano pa bang hahanapin ni jongin? nasa kanya na lahat. ang mga ate nya, ang mama at papa nya, si rahee at si ronron, si ina, si kyungsoo. 

_si kyungsoo. fuck. lagi't lagi, kyungsoo. ikaw palagi, palaging ikaw. wala nang iba pa. sigaw ng puso at isip ni jongin. _

"ano ba 'yan, baby! baka mag-iyakan na naman tayo, please. mag-bihis ka na, mag-shower ka pala! simulan mo na yung IMs mo. ako na mag-luluto. i'll find something to eat. okay? huy! nakikinig ka ba, baby!" kyungsoo rambled. nakangiti lang si jongin na parang tanga habang nakatitig sa nobyo.

"gusto ko talaga yung sermon mo. sounds better than ina's." 

"gago, baby."

"sige na, off you go." tinapik ni jongin ang hitang nobyo. agad naman itong umalis sa kandungan nya. jongin regretted it for a while, missing kyungsoo's warmth already. "sarapan mo ang luto, love." 

"neknek mo." sigaw ni kyungsoo habang nag-lalakad papuntang kusina. tumayo si jongin at nag-punta naman sa kwarto. he slipped inside the shower. mabilis lang sya---sabon, shampoo tapos banlaw agad. nag-tapis si jongin ng tuwalya at lumabas ng banyo, sakto naman na papasok si kyungsoo sa kwarto nya. 

"spam light, baby." kyungsoo stated as he unbuttoned his uniform. "nag-saing na rin ako, by. kapag kumulo tapos medyo malata, patayin mo saglit, ha?" tulala si jongin sa nobyo. hindi naman sya marunong mag-saing kaya hindi nya alam kung ano ba ang sinasabi ni kyungsoo. "hoy, nakikinig ka ba, kim?" sabi ni kyungsoo. 

sunod-sunod ang tango ni jongin kahit hindi naman talaga malinaw sa kanyang ang instruction ni kyungsoo. kaka-tango nya, muntik na kumalag ang tuwalya na nakatapos sa bewang nya, buti na lang ay naagapan agad. 

"mabilis lang ako." sabi ni kyungsoo, may hapo sa boses. mukhang inaantok na rin. jongin felt bad dragging kyungsoo in his house. dapat ay nakakain na ito at nag-papahinga na kung umuwi ito sa sariling bahay. 

jongin sighed deeply when he glanced at kyungsoo's fragile frame. fuck naman. nakakaramdam tuloy ng guilt si jongin, iniisip kung paano makakabawi sa nobyo bukod sa lambing. another sighed before dressing up. 

\---- 

natagalan si kyungsoo sa paliligo dahil medyo napasarap ang pag-rerelax nya under he shower. pagka-labas nya ng banyo, wala na si jongin. malamang ay nasa kusina, nag-hihintay. 

pajama at lumang org shirt ni jongin ang suot nya. amoy ang sinaing sa buong kabahayan. for some reason, medyo kinabahan si kyungsoo para sa kanin pero tiwala naman sya kay jongin. 

"masyadong malata. ikaw ang nag-saing?" natigilan si kyungsoo. naging tuod sya sa kinatatayuan nang makilala ang boses ng nag-salita. kyungsoo bit his lips to hard for him to not feel the pain anymore. 

_bakit nandito si ina? _

hindi naman sa ayaw ni kyungsoo sa lola ni jongin. hindi nya lang talaga gusto ang pakikitungo nito sa kanya na para syang hangin lang minsan kapag nasa iisang lugar sila. kahit naman ilang beses sabihin ni jongin na huwag na nyang pansinin gaano si ina, na huwag syang matakot dahil hindi naman sya hahayaan ni jongin, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni kyungsoo. 

"sobra ang tubig. sino ang nag-unab? jongin?" malalim ang boses ni ina, medyo malamig sa pandinig ni kyungsoo. 

"ako nag-saing, ina. palpak ulit." kyungsoo whimpered. inako ni jongin ang sariling katangahan ni kyungsoo at gustong umiyak ng binata. hindi na dapat iyon ginawa ng nobyo. handa naman syang mapagalitan. handa naman syang mapangaralan. if that's the only way para ma-acknowledge sya ni ina. 

"nag-sasayang ka lang ng bigas. kita mo't ang dami mo pang sinaing. mauubos mo ba 'yan lahat?" 

"nandito si kyungsoo, ina." jongin muttered. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang tension sa loob ng kusina. natatakot sya na baka kapag pumasok pa sya sa eksena, mas lalo lang uminit ang ulo ni ina. 

"yung kaibigan mo? hindi ba hinahanap 'yon sa kanila?" sabi ni ina. rinig ni kyungsoo ang mga yabag nito pati na ang mga kalansing ng kaldero at kubyertos. napapaigtad si kyungsoo sa bawat kalampag, pakiramdam nya pinagdadabugan sila ni ina. 

"boyfriend ko si kyungsoo. hindi lang sya kaibigan lang." jongin emphasized each word. nanlumo lang si kyungsoo kasi bumabalik na naman yung pakiramdam na para bang mali sila para sa isa't-isa. "nag-paalam 'yon, ina. pinagpaalam ko." 

"kilala ka doon sa kanila? hindi man lang ako naabisuhan. ilang taon na ba iyang sinasabi mong boyfriend mo? hindi pa iyan kolehiyo, baka akala mo jongin hindi ko nalalaan. bakit mo inuuwi 'yan dito?" mataas na ang boses ni ina, masyado nang mainit ang ulo. at natatakot si kyungsoo na baka magka-tampuhan ang nobyo at ang lola nito dahil lang sa kanya. 

"matagal ko nang dinadala si kyungsoo dito. aminado naman ako na mas bata pa si kyungsoo sa akin pero wala namang problema sa mga ate, hindi naman tutol ang mama at papa." kalmado ngunit may diin sa bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig ni jongin. may galang ngunit nangingibabaw ang inis sa boses nito. kyungsoo wanted to run away, wanted to walk out of the door. pero hindi nya pwedeng iwan si jongin, nangako sila parehas na sabay silang haharapan kung ano man ang dapat harapin. sila. magkasama. walang mang-iiwan. sabay sila. palagi. 

kaya naman matunog nag-lakad si kyungsoo. isinasadsad ang tsinelas sa sahig para maging aware si jongin na paparating sya. hindi nya pwedeng hayaan si jongin lumaban mag-isa kaya naman nag-lakas-loob si kyungsoo na pumasok sa kusina, may tipid na ngiti sa nobyo bago bumaling sa lola nito. dahan-dahang lumapit si kyungsoo at marahang inabot ang kamay nito para mag-mano. 

"good evening po." sabi ni kyungsoo. mahina, kabado, may nginig sa boses. 

"ikaw ba ang nag-saing?" kyungsoo was taken aback. he blinked stupidly at the question and nodded hesitantly. 

umismid lang ang lola ni jongin at umiling nang dismayado. 

jongin let out a loud groan and spoke, "sya nag-saing pero ako ang nag-bantay. kasalanan ko." and then he sighed deeply. base sa hitsura ng nobyo, mainit na ang ulo ni jongin. naiinis na ito pero hindi mailabas ang nararamdaman dahil nirerespeto ang sariling lola. 

kyungsoo gazed apologetically on jongin's direction. hindi sumagot si ina at tinalikuran lang sila. lumabas ito ng kusina at naiwan sila ni jongin. 

"sorry, nasira ko yung sinaing mo." jongin grumbled habang nag-hihiwa ng spam light. kyungsoo strode towards jongin and squeezed his tensed shoulder. 

"huwag mainit ang ulo, please? lalo lang tayong pagagalitan." bulong ni kyungsoo sabay dampi ng labi sa pisngi nito. kinuha nya ang mga nahiwang spam at chineck ang mantika. pwede na mag-prito. 

isinalang ni kyungsoo ang spam light. medyo matilamsik ang mantika pero okay lang, bearable pa naman. 

"sorry, hindi ko naman alam na uuwi si ina ngayon. do you still want to stay? hahatid kita kung gusto mo nang umuwi." alok ni jongin habang nag-huhugas ng kamay. he dried his hands and snaked his arm around kyungsoo's waist, sendin him a worried gaze.

kyungsoo scowled at the older man, "okay lang. okay lang ako." kyungsoo said softly then poked jongin's nose. "simulan mo na yung gagawin mo--aray!" kyungsoo flinched and stepped away from the pan. may tumilamsik na mantika sa braso nya at napaigtad sya. sinalo sya ni jongin ng isang yakap at mahinang tawa. 

"careful. i love you. daldalhin ko dito yung gamit tapos dito na lang ako gagawa sa dining table." bulong ni jongin against his temple. 

"i love you." sabi ni kyungsoo at saka nag-pay attention sa niluluto. 

\---- 

maraming iniutos ang lola ni jongin, marami ito pinaalis na kalat---mga nilamukos na papel at manila paper, mga folder na nag-kalat sa coffee table, mga aklat na kung saan-saan na lang nailapag. jongin suppressed a sigh dahil kapag narinig ni ina ang buntong-hininga nya, baka akalain nito ay nag-rereklamo sya sa dami ng utos. 

sinunod na lang nya para wala nang masabi at masermon si ina pero _wala_, ganoon pa rin. panay pa rin ang salita. 

"kung ano iniwan ko noong umalis ako, ganoon pa rin ang dinatnan ko, jongin. ano? pababayaan mo na lang ang kabahayan? sasabihin ko ito sa mama mo, masyado ka nang umasa sa akin. matanda na ako, sino na lang ang mag-aasikaso sa'yo kapag nawala ako." mahaba pa ang sinabi ni ina. jongin just rubbed his face with his palm when she was not looking. gutom na si jongin, gusto na nyang mag-simula sa gagawin nya. gusto nya na yakapin si kyungsoo habang nagpi-prito ng spam light. 

jongin's mind was busy screaming kyungsoo's name to notice the nagging was already gone. he straightened up and scanned the living room. wala na si ina, baka pumasok na sa sariling kwarto. 

binuhol ni jongin ang trash bag at itinapon sa basurahan nila sa labas. he was about to go to his room but he beelined to the kitchen, missing kyungsoo already. iche-check na rin nya kung luto na para makakain na sila. 

mabilis ang pangyayari. one moment, hinahango ni kyungsoo ang lutong spam, the second, natalsikan sya ng mantika dahilan nang pagkagulat nya na naging resulta ng pagka-laglag ng dalawang spam mula sa spatula. jongin held his breath nang saluhin ni kyungsoo ang spam at napasigaw ang nobyo sa sobrang init. he then dropped it immediately and winced because of the pain.

_putangina, kyungsoo. _

_tangina. _

abot-abot ang kaba ni jongin nang takbuhin nya si kyungsoo. the worst scenarios flashed before his eyes and jongin was so horrified at the possibilities. putangina. hiyaw ng utak ni jongin. 

niyakap nya agad si kyungsoo. mahigpit. parang sasabog ang dibdib ni jongin sa nerbyos. _fuck, fuck._

hinuli ni jongin ang kamay na ginamit ni kyungsoo pansalo kanina. it was oily and swollen and obviously burned. sumulyap si jongin sa nobyo. nanginginig ang kamay nito at bakas ang sakit na nararamdaman sa mukha. "kyungsoo..." jongin said hoarsely. he was taking deep breathes, fuck he never panicked like this before. puta bakit pati sya nanginginig din, bakit pati sya pinagpawisan ng malamig. bakit parang sa kanilang dalawa, si jongin ang mauunang umiyak?

"fuck, fuck. hugasan natin, kyungsoo please." jongin rambled and pulled kyungsoo to the sink, let the water ran on the burned part. maingat na hinugasan ni jongin ang nanginginig na kamay ni kyungsoo at tinuyo gamit ang sariling shirt. napapaigtad sa sakit si kyungsoo tuwing natatamaan ang napasong kamay. 

"ano 'yun? bakit ma--ang pagkain! ano ang nangyari? bakit nagka-hulog naman ang ulam? nag-sasayang kayo ng pagkain. jongin!" 

dinampot ni ina ang ngayo'y malamig nang spam sa sahig at pagalit na itinapon sa trash bin. ramdam ni jongin ang pagkapit ni kyungsoo sa damit nya, humihinga ng malalim, pinipigilan ang sarili sa bugso ng damdamin. 

"ano ba't magkayakap pa kayo riyan? ayoko nang may nangyayaring hindi desente na aktibidad sa pamamahay na ito." nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin.

"ina--" jongin tried. he tried to butt in pero tuloy pa rin ang sermon ni ina. 

"huwag na kayong mag-luto kung sasayangin nyo lang mga pagkain. ang kanin, malata. ang de lata, nahulog. aba! jongin, hindi uubra sa akin ang ganyan." jongin heard kyungsoo whimper against his chest, his shoulder were lightly shaking, unburnt hand clawing his clothes. and then jongin realized he was hurting and crying and jongin fucked up once again. nasaktan si jongin para sa nobyo. wala syang magawa, wala syang masabi para ipagtanggol si kyungsoo dahil nangingibabaw ang respeto nya sa lola nya. 

all he could do was caged kyungsoo with a tight embrace, tried to cover kyungsoo's ears as if it was enough to not let the words pierced him. 

nag-mamadaling inilayo at inilabas ni jongin ang nobyo palabas sa kusina. deretcho sila sa kwarto at pabagsak na isinarado ang pintuan. 

"ayoko na...mag-break na lang tayo," iyak ni kyungsoo sa dibdib ni jongin. humihikbi ito at hirap mag-salita. nakatingkayad at nakabaon ang mukha malapit sa leeg ni jongin. 

the older rubbed kyungsoo's back, shushing and calming him down but the sob became a painful cry. 

"mag-break na tayo, jongin...ayaw...a-ayaw naman pala ni ina sa akin eh." kyungsoo rambled against his neck, sweat and tears mixing and it felt awful but kyungsoo's words were even more concerning. 

iniupo ni jongin ang nobyo pero tila ayaw bumitaw ni kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin had to push him away. sininghalan sya ni kyungsoo nang masagi ni jongin ang napasong kamay nito at umiyak lalo. sunod-sunod ang usal ni jongin ng sorry, sorry na. hindi alam kung para ba ito sa nasaktang kamay o nasaktang damdamin ng nobyo. 

"uuwi na 'ko..." sabi ni kyungsoo, nandoon ang pag-tatampo at pag-mamaktol. sunod-sunod din ang agos ng luha ni kyungsoo na agad namang pinunasan ni jongin. "jongin, uuwi na ko. break na tayo." 

"baby naman…" jongin huffed softly, wiping kyungsoo's wet cheeks using his blanket. "dito ka lang sa'kin. hindi kita hahayaan na ganunin ulit ni ina." bulong nya sa nobyo na sumisinghot. "i love you. hindi mo naman kasalanan, okay?" 

"sinasabi mo lang 'yan kasi biased ka. tama naman si ina, nag-sasayang lang ako ng pagkain." kyungsoo whined at saka yumakap ulit sa nobyo, panibagong iyak na naman. 

jongin pulled him closer, made him straddle on his lap. hinayaan nya lang si kyungsoo umiyak sa kandungan nya, hinayaan si kyungsoo na ilabas lahat ng sama ng loob. hindi nag-tagal ay humina ang iyak ni kyungsoo, tanging singhot at mahihinang hikbi na lang ang narinig nya. kumikislot si kyungsoo, malamang ay nagpapahid ng luha at sipon. 

"okay ka na? pwede na 'ko mag-salita?" bulong ni jongin. tumango si kyungsoo at saka inihilig ang ulo, ramdam ni jongin ang pisngi ni kyungsoo sa balikat nya. "hindi ka ba haharap sa'kin?" 

kyungsoo mewled. halata sa boses nito ang baradong ilong dahil sa pag-iyak. lumayo ito nang bahagya, sapat para makita ni jongin ang kabuuang mukha nito. sinapo ni jongin ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at tinitigan ang nobyo; namumula at mugtong mata, namamagang labi kakakagat, basang mga pilikt-mata dahil sa traydor na luha. inosente ang mukha ni kyungsoo kahit na bagong iyak. hinawi ni jongin ang nakaharang na mga buhok sa noo ng nobyo at saka ngumiti ng alanganin. 

"hindi ko alam sasabihin ko." jongin said in all honesty. kyungsoo took a deep and shaky breath before sniffing. kinapa ni jongin ang pack ng tissue sa ilalim ng unan nya, kung nag-taka man si kyungsoo, hindi na ito nag-tanong pa. 

he folded the tissue thrice and held it for kyungsoo to blow his nose. the latter did, emptying his nose. shinoot ni jongin ang tissue sa trash bin at humarap ulit sa nobyo. "natakot ako nung sinalo mo yung spam, baby. natakot din ako kasi baka tumaob yung frying pan, putangina. i won't be able to forgive myself kapag may nangyari sa iyo. sorry, hindi na dapat kita pinagluto knowing na matilamsik yung tanginang spam light na 'yan. sorry, sorry." jongin glanced at kyungsoo's hand. 

“please, kung iniisip mo na galit si ina sa iyo, _fuck_, don’t. it’s your instinct na saluhin yung spam, baby. and it was late for you to realized na bagong hango ‘yun from the frying pan. at yung sinaing, kasalanan ko. nakalimutan ko ich—“ jongin was cut off when kyungsoo sighed heavily.

“masagwa ba ‘tong ginagawa natin, jongin? hindi ba tayo desente kung kumilos?” kyungsoo said accompanied with a knitted eyebrows and teary eyes. “tanggap ko naman na ayaw sa’kin ni ina, pero bakit parang naiinsulto na ‘ko, jongin? s-sorry, pero ganoon yung feeling ko ngayon. sorry, sorry.” kyungsoo started shaking his head and then sobbed again on his shoulder. parang pinilipit ang puso ni jongin habang pinapakinggang umiyak ang nobyo, habang nasasaktan ang nobyo. “ayoko na, hiwalayan mo na lang ako para wala nang masabi si ina.” sa bawat hikbi ni kyungsoo, umaalog ang balikat nito. hindi kayang makita ni jongin na ganito ang nobyo kaya naman niyakap nya ito nang mahigpit sa bewang, hinila pa nang mas malapit para maramdaman ni kyungsoo na nandito sya at wala syang dapat ikapangamba.

“love kita, bakit naman kita hihiwalayan?” jongin said in a childish manner para kahit papaano ay gumaan ang atmosphere. and it was effective because he heard kyungsoo whined on his neck. “tahan na, ako na bahala kay ina. i’ll let her know na nasaktan ka nya. she’ll understand. tahan na, kyungsoo.” bulong ni jongin sa nobyo, agad humupa ang hikbi nito at naging marahang pag-hinga. “huwag ka matulog, please? kakain pa tayo.” tumango si kyungsoo at lumalis sa kandungan ni jongin. nahiga ito ang yumakap sa unan, namumula ang ilong pati na ang mga mata.

jongin bit his lips before he stood up. lumabas sya ng kwarto at dumerecho sa kusina. nadatnan nya si ina na nag-huhugas ng pinagkainan.

“ako na ang nag-tuloy sa pag-luluto.” sambit ni ina. tumango-tango lang si jongin habang nag-sasandok ng kanin, paminsang sumusulyap sa lola nyang nag-tataob na ng pinggan. jongin walked away with a plate full of rice and 6 slices of spam light and a tumbler on his other hand. kyungsoo asked for the spoon and fork. balik tuloy ulit si jongin sa kusina para kumuha ng kubyertos at baso na rin. nasa tapat na sya ng kwarto nang mag-salita si ina na kalalabas lang sa sariling kwarto.

“kapag nagutom kayo ulit, may tinapay doon at palaman.” jongin glanced at her before heaving a sigh.

“umiyak si kyungsoo. nasaktan sa sinabi mo, ina.” he muttered. kahit naman galit si jongin, nandoon pa rin ang paggalang nya sa lola nya. “hindi ko alam kung ano ang mali kay kyungsoo at ganyan kalamig ang pakikitungo mo sa kanya, pero ina, mahal ko po si kyungsoo...” jongin said helplessly, almost a whisper in the air. nandoon ang pag-susumamo. nakita ni jongin kung paano lumambot ang tingin sa kanya ng lola nya. “at ayokong nakikita na nasasaktan ang boyfried ko. isang taon na kami pero bakit naman ganoon pa rin, ina?” jongin said weakly. huminga sya ng malalim at kinalma ang sarili bago sya makapagsabi ng hindi magandang salita.

“alam ko naman, jongin. alam ko naman. ang sa akin lang, bata ang dinadala mo dito, bata pa iyan. pabago-bago ng isip, ngayon gusto ka, pero bukas sigurado bang ikaw pa rin? sana alam mo kung saan ako nanggagaling, bunso. tatlo kayong pinalaki ko at alam ko ang yugto ng pag-dadalaga ng mga ate mo at pag-bibinata mo. alam ko kung paano tumakbo ang isip ng isang kabataan. ayoko lang naman na masaktan ka kagaya ng ate jungah mo. ayokong sa huli ay ikaw ang talo.” malumanay na sabi ni ina na may kaakibat na pisil sa braso at nag-aalalang titig. 

“ibahin nyo po si kyungsoo. at kung sakali mang mangyari iyon, it’s my pain to bear.” determinadong sabi ni jongin. “ako na ang bahala sa sarili ko.”

“pasensya na kung ako man ay nakapagsabi ng hindi magandang pananalita, bunso.” ramdam ni jongin ang genuineness sa boses ni ina and it was enough for him. sana sapat na rin para kay kyungsoo. mas okay kung personal na mag-sorry si ina pero ayaw pangunahan ni jongin ang nakatatanda.

“huwag na lang po sanang maulit. at huwag na din banggitin si krystal, alam kong paborito mo sya sa lahat ng pinakilala ko pero tapos na kami. tapos na kami. i have kyungsoo already and i won’t give everything up just to chase other people.” pinal na sabi ni jongin bago tumango sa lola. “yung gamot mo, ina. huwag kalimutan.” may ngiti sa labi ni jongin dahil alam nya na ayos na ang lahat. sana…sana ayos na.

pag-pasok nya sa kwarto, kumakain na si kyungsoo nang naka-kamay. kasalukuyang ngumunguya. matambok ang pisngi at natatawang sinundot ni jongin.

“ang tagal nyo mag-usap ni ina, kumain na ko.”

“narinig mo?”

“yung iba. lakas ng boses mo eh. kain na.” sabi ni kyungsoo sabay kagat sa spam. nag-salo sila sa iisang plato at tahimik na kumain. nakaisang balik pa si jongin para kumuha ng kanin at ulam mula sa kusina bago sila nag-toothbrush at nahiga.

\----

nagising si kyungsoo bandang alas dos para mag-banyo. pag-balik nya sa kama, hindi na nya mahuli ang antok at nanatiling mulat sa loob ng mahabang minuto. pabaling-baling sa kama, pakislot-kislot at paiba-iba ng pwesto. nagising yata si jongin kaya naman niyakap sya nito ng mahigpit para hindi na sya makagalaw. _madaya._

pinanood na lang ni kyungsoo ang maamong mukha ni jongin habang tulog. naalala nya ang usapan nito at ni ina, ang mga salitang binitawan ni jongin kanina. kyungsoo lied, narinig nya ang buong usapan, kung paano sya dinefend ni jongin, kung gaano katapang at kasigurado si jongin sa kanya.

kyungsoo hugged jongin’s body and kissed the top of his head. _ako rin, sigurado. sana matapang din ako para sabihin sa’yo lahat ng nararamdaman ko. _bulong ng isipan ni kyungsoo. sana kaya nya din sabihin sa harap ni jongin kung gaano nya ito kamahal, sana hindi sya nauutal at nahihiya. sana kaya nya rin. ang tagal na nila pero hindi pa rin nya kayang i-express ang sarili kapag kaharap na si jongin. medyo nainis si kyungsoo kasi nakaka-intimidate naman talaga ang mukha ni jongin kung hindi mo talaga ito personal na kakilala.

binalikan pa ni kyungsoo ang mga palitan nila ng salita nang manlaki ang mga mata nya. naalala nya na nakikipag-break sya kay jongin at wala naman itong sinabi patungkol doon. bahagya syang nag-panic dahil wala namang sagot si jongin. ano? break na ba sila? hindi naman umoo si jongin. pero hindi rin naman ito tumanggi! shet. simula noong umiyak si kyungsoo, hindi pa ito tinatawag ng _baby _o _love _ng nobyo! nagulantang ang buong pagkatao ni kyungsoo!

“jongin…jongin…gising please.” kyungsoo called. inaalog nya nang bahagya ang katawan ng nobyo. umungol lang ito at niluwagan ang yakap sa bewang nya. kyungsoo whimpered and propped his shoulder when he lifted himself. “jongin…break na ba tayo? hoy…” kinakabahang tanong ni kyungsoo.

all jongin did was hummed as his response and it left kyungsoo gaping. oo ba yun? umoo ba si jongin? break na ba sila? nagbibiro lang naman sya kanina. bugso lang iyon ng damdamin dahil masama ang loob nya pero bakit naman ganoon? bakit naman tinotoo ni jongin! hindi satisfied si kyungsoo sa sagot ni jongin kaya naman pumaibabaw sya dito at pinugpog ng maraming halik ang mukha ni jongin.

“gago ka…break na ba…tayo?” sabi ni kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga halik. gago. gago. spam light lang nag-break sila tangina. hindi! “jongin naman ayaw gumising!” hiyaw ni kyungsoo at saka kinurot ang utong ni jongin. the latter jolted on top of the bed and rubbed his chest. he let out a loud groan and face was scrunched up with the pain. “hindi mo na ko mahal? split na ba tayo? hindi na ba kita boyfriend? jongin naman eh…” sabi ni kyungsoo na mangiyak-ngiyak na.

“ayoko na, kinurot mo ko sa dede eh.” jongin mumbled in a raspy voice. naaanininag ni kyungsoo ang mukha nito dahil sa ilaw mula sa banyo. nakanguso ito at bahagyang nakamulat ang mga mata.

“ayaw mo na? ayaw mo na sa’kin? hindi mo na ‘ko boyfriend?” kyungsoo whispered. defeat was laced in his voice and jongin quietly cooed. _patola naman ‘tong si kyungsoo._ with that, mas lalo lang umarte si jongin at umiling bilang sagot. blangkong mukha ang tumambad kay jongin. hindi mabasa ang ekspresyon ng nobyo.

bago pa umiyak si kyungsoo, dahan-dahang ipinulupot ni jongin ang mga braso sa bewang ni kyungsoo. bahagya nyang in-adjust ang pwesto dahil medyo mabigat si kyungsoo.

“jongin naman eh, bakit ayaw mo sagutin? siguro ayaw mo na sa’kin kasi iyakin ako. baka nga tama si ina, pabago-bago yung isip ko. edi sorry, hindi ko naman sinasadya na makipag-break kanina. hindi naman kasi seryoso ‘yon. sorry na, please?”

“sabi mo kanina hiwalayan na kita eh.”

“joke nga lang eh!” sigaw ni kyungsoo. nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin dahil malapit lang ang kwarto ni ina sa kwarto nila. _nila, hehe._

“huwag ka maingay, baka magising si ina. magagalit ulit ‘yon.” saway ni jongin. sumimangot lang ang nobyo.._oo, nobyo pa rin_…at isiniksik ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin. “baby pa rin kita, alam ko naman na hindi ka seryoso. alam ko naman na kaya mo lang sinabi ‘yon kasi nasaktan ka. eh ako ba? boyfriend mo pa rin ba ‘ko kahit ganoon ang ginawa sa iyo ng lola ko?” jongin whispered in kyungsoo’s temple, rubbing his palm across his back up to the dip of his spine. “boyfriend mo pa rin ba ‘ko kahit ang daming sabit ng relasyon natin? tanggap ko naman kung ayaw mo na. kasi mahirap, habang tumatagal, pabigat nang pabigat yung problema natin.” jongin sighed heavily. umalis si kyungsoo sa ibabaw nya at nahiga sa tabi. pareho silang humarap sa isa’t-isa, hinuli ang kamay para kumapit nang mahigpit. “naalala mo noon, ang problema lang natin ay kung saan tayo magde-date? puta, nagkaka-galit pa tayo noon kasi gusto ko sa restaurant pero ikaw gusto mo sa tusok-tusok. tangina, good old days, by.” natatawang sabi ni jongin habang inaalala ang mga tampuhan nila noon. mga maliliit na bagay pero nagiging mitsa ng away na naaayos din naman agad. doon natutong mag-pasensya si jongin, doon mas lalong lumawak ang pang-unawa.

“date nga tayo, one time. i haven’t been able to take you out since morong. kwek-kwek? fishball? mayroong bagong bukas na ihaw-ihaw sa tapat nyo, bili tayo doon minsan, love.” aya ni jongin. inaninag nya ang mukha ng nobyo at nakita ang makinang nitong mata.

“are you crying?”

“jongin, bakit ako? bakit ako yung minahal mo?”

“bakit hindi, kyungsoo? eh ano naman kung ikaw?”

“bakit nga kasi?” kyungsoo whined. hinila ni jongin palapit ang nobyo ang niyakap.

“hindi ko rin alam,” jongin poked kyungsoo’s nose and leaned down to capture his lips. “basta isang araw, nagising ako tapos ikaw yung gusto kong makita agad. gusto kita kasama palagi, gusto kita kasabay kumain. gusto kita kausap tungkol sa walang hanggan na kapakshitan sa buhay na ‘to. you made me want to continue living my miserable life that eventually upturned because of you. you made it easy for me to wake up with a smile and lingering feelings from yesterday’s rendesvouz. hindi ko alam kung saan nag-umpisa basta alam ko lang mahal na kita. ikaw…bakit ako?”

nagulat si kyungsoo nang ibato ni jongin pabalik ang tanong. ngumiti lang ng matamis si kyungsoo at bumulong, “kasi gwapo ka.” kyungsoo giggled in his ear na para bang kinikiliti.

“oh, darling. tell me things i don’t know.”

“tangina, ang yabang mo, by.” isang kurot sa tagiliran ang naramdaman ni jongin bago humalakhak. wala nang pakialam kung magising man si ina. “crush talaga kita noon, kaso masungit ka. tapos college ka pa at kaklase ni kuya dae. pero dumadalas yung pag-hiram mo ng aklat kahit si kuya dae yung may kailangan, dumadalas yung sabay na pagme-merienda, palagian na rin ang pag-tulong sa assignment. kilala mo ko, simple lang akong tao. at yung mga ganoong simpleng bagay, doon ako nadadala. sorry kung masyadong mababaw ang reasons ko hindi kagaya nung iyo. pero mahal kita, mahal na mahal. lalo na nung sinimulan mong ikwento ang buhay mo, nung inisa-isa mong pinakilala ang mga ate mo, si rahee at si ronron sa pictu—b-baby, naiiyak ako…” at sunod-sunod na tumulo ang luha ni kyungsoo, maagap si jongin para punasan ang mga luha ni kyungsoo. this was their 3 am thoughts speaking. no wonder na pareho silang emosyonal ni kyungsoo.

“tahan na, baby. baka umiyak din ako.” jongin jokingly said as he sniffed. kyungsoo whined and hooked his arm around jongin’s nape, crashing their lips in a most desperate kiss. lumaban si jongin ng halik kahit na may kumawalang luha sa isang mata nya. dahan-dahan syang pumaibabaw kay kyungsoo ang inangkin ang labing mapaghanap, pinagbigyan ang mga ungol at mahihinang singhap ng _sige pa, please_. may saglit na pause para huminga, para bumulong ng _i love you, boyfriend, _para tumawa, para umaray kasi _masakit, bakit mo ‘ko kinagat. _they took their time kissing and sucking and nipping each other’s lips. tuyo na ang mga luha sa pisngi at napalitan na ng pawis sa noo.

“kaya pa, baby?” hingal na sabi ni jongin habang binibigyan ng halik ang pisngi ni kyungsoo alternately. “o suko ka na?” jongin chortled against his skin.

“ayaw na, ayaw na. ang lakas mo kumiss, can’t relate.” umiling si kyungsoo pero umisa pa ng smack sa labi ni kyungsoo bago tinulak ang nobyo pahiga. jongin was lying on his back while kyungsoo laid on his stomach, elbows propped on the bed and head was perched up.

tumaas ang kilay ni jongin, “ano, by?”

“kantahan mo ‘ko. yung may _baby _sa lyrics.” request ni kyungsoo na halatang excited. hindi naman pala-kanta si jongin pero confident naman sya sa boses nya.

“mahal talent fee ko.”

“boyfriend mo ‘ko, iyon ang talent fee mo. mahal yan. _mahal na mahal ka._”

“amputa,” jongin rolled his eyes with a laugh bubbling out of his mouth. “_let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…” _

it served as a lullaby for the both of them. they held each other, never wanting to let go. with a smile on their and a sweet dreams playing in their minds, they slept peacefully.

extra;

tulog pa si jongin nang bumangon si kyungsoo para mag-toothbrush. tatlong katok sa pinto ang nakapag-pagising kay kyungsoo nang husto at agad syang nagt-tatakbo sa pinto. malamang may bula pa sa nguso nya pero agad nyang pinunasan iyon gamit ang t-shirt.

alam ni kyungsoo kung sino ang nasa kabilang side ng pintuan. si ina ang nagulat dahil sya ang nag-bukas ng pinto, agad rin naman itong nakabawi at tumikhim. si kyungsoo ang unang bumasag sa namumuong tension sa pagitan nya at ni ina.

“tulog pa po si jongin,” kyungsoo glanced at his boyfriend na nakapatong ang braso sa noo at bahagyang naka-nganga. “gusto nyo po bang gisingin ko?” kyungsoo asked.

“ay naku, hindi na. hayaan mo na. heto na pala’t ibinili kita ng pinapahid sa paso mo.” sabi ni ina at nag-aalangan na inabot kay kyungsoo ang maliit na supot ng mercury drug store. kyungsoo bit his lip and looked at the older woman. nahihiyang tango lang ang response ni kyungsoo bago tanggapin ang supot na may lamang burn cream. “may almusal nang nakahanda. kay jongin mo ipaluto ang adobo para sa pananghalian. lalakad na ko.”

“p-po? hindi po kayo mags-stay?”

“may meeting ang mga senior, deretcho na rin ako sa tiyahin ni jongin. mauuna na ‘ko.”

“uh…okay po.” awkward na sagot ni kyungsoo bago hinatid si ina palabas ng bahay. hinintay nya ito na makasakay sa tricycle bago pumasok sa loob. tumakbo sya na may hagikgik sa labi at saka dinaganan ang nobyong mahimbing na natutulog.

“baby! binilhan ako ni ina ng cream, tanggap na ba ‘ko ni ina, ha? baby, gising ka naman, huy!” ungol lang ang sinagot ni jongin bago nito pagpalitin ang pwesto nila, nasa ibabaw na nya ang nobyo pero hindi sya hinahayaan madaganan nang tuluyan.

“sleep pa, pinuyat mo ko kagabi, love.” sabi ni jongin habang hinuhuli ang natitirang antok. isang malakas at matunog na tawa lang ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo at hinayaang matulog ang nobyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penge feedback kahit tuldok lang JOKE HAHAHAHAHHAHA 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	13. kwentong lasing: truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tampuhan. inuman. aminan. puno ng pagmamahalan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at ako'y nagbabalik na may dalang pakain (or basura. can't decide.) ewan ko, kayo na bahalang humusga.  
salamat dahil nakarating kayo sa chapter na ito, hindi ko pa rin alam kung bakit kilig na kilig kayo dyan hahahahha madaya.  
  
alay ito sa mga taong tinatakbuhan ko kapag wala na kong will mag-sulat, kapag hindi ko na kaya 
> 
> happy reading, mga ka-sana ol. :(

isang buntong-hininga ang narinig ni jongin mula sa nobyo. pang-ilan na ito ni kyungsoo. napa-angat tuloy ng tingin si jongin mula sa cellphone at pinagmasdan si kyungsoo na nakanguso at nakabusangot.

_amoy nag-tatampo. _

hindi ito pinansin ni jongin at ni-refresh ulit ang website. lumitaw ang listahan ng mga subject ni jongin ngayong first semester. wala pa ring grades, bakit ang tagal? bakit pino-prolong ang agony nilang lahat, putangina. 

nag-kakagulo na sa group chat ng section nila. lahat ay kinakabahan para sa kanya-kanya nilang grades. lahat nag-mumura, lahat nag-papanic, lahat nag-sesend ng nasusuka na emoji. 

puro seen lang si jongin at mas pinagtutuunan ang pag-refresh sa portal. nandito sya ngayon sa kwarto ni kyungsoo, sabado ng umaga. umpisa na ng sembreak ni jongin at nag-hahantay na lang ng grades.

panatag naman sya sa grade nya ngayong semester except sa ilang major subjects na ginawang final exam ang demonstration teaching. 

he heaved a sigh, and so was kyungsoo. kanina pa ito nag-tatampo dahil gusto magpa-lambing. gusto man ni jongin pag-bigyan ang nobyo ay hindi nya magawang iwanan saglit ang telepono. oras na lapitan nya si kyungsoo, hindi na ito bibitaw sa kanya at mauuwi lang lahat sa mainit na sesyon. at isa pa, ayaw muna nyang mag-_chill _with kyungsoo hangga't hindi pa lumalabas ang grades. mamaya may bagsak pala sya tapos halik sya nang halik sa nobyo. 

sabay silang nag-huff ni kyungsoo. bumaling sa kanya ng tingin si kyungsoo at umingit, sinipa sya nito sa binti. 

"bakit mo 'ko ginagaya? nangaasar ka ba?!" singhal ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

_galit na agad? bilis naman. _

tipid na iling ang tanging sagot ni jongin bago ituon muli ang atensyon sa cellphone. pag-refresh nya agad lumabas lahat ng grades. tadtad ng 1.75 at pailan-ilang 2.0. may dalawang 1.50 na naligaw at grado pa nya iyon sa major. nakahinga ng maluwag si jongin pero higit pa doon ay ang saya na nararamdaman nya. putangina, lahat ng sakit ng likod at batok kakagawa ng instructional materials, lahat ng paper works na crinam nya ng madaling araw at lahat ng naipong mental exhaustion ay sulit. 

jongin lifted his gaze to a grumbling kyungsoo. he was saying something about not giving him enough attention, about babe time or close to that. hindi ito pinansin ni jongin, probably para asarin pa nang kaunti o kaya naman ay titigan pa ang mga grades na pinag-hirapan nya. 

he smiled sheepishly, feeling victorious dahil nairaos na naman nya ang semester na ito without having a failing grades. ini-screenshot nya ang grades nya at balak na i-send sa ate jaera nya nang biglang hablutin ni kyungsoo ang cellphone nya. nanlaki ang mata ni jongin nang tignan nya ang nobyo na namumula at inis na inis, hindi maipinta ang mukha sa sobrang yamot.

"nakangiti ka pa ha! nakakabwisit ka! ano, may iba ka na?" sigaw ni kyungsoo sa kanya. padabog nitong inilagay ang cellphone ni jongin sa side table at napangiwi si jongin dahil baka masira ang tempered glass. 

saglit nalimutan ni jongin na kasama nya nga pala ang nobyo at kanina pa ito nagpapa-lambing. 

"isang linggo tayong hindi nagkita tapos pupunta ka dito para mag-cellphone! ngingiti-ngiti ka pa!" kyungsoo yelled at him. yung sigaw na imbes na magalit ka din, manlulumo ka na lang kasi tama naman si kyungsoo. jongin bit his lips and reached for kyungsoo, the latter huffed and avoided his touch. _sungit naman. _

"tara na dito, kyungsoo..." malambing na aya ni jongin sa boyfriend. 

"_kyungsoo? _kyungsoo na lang ngayon?!" imbes na mapahinuhod ni jongin ang nobyo, mas lalo lang nanggigil ito sa kanya. jongin clicked his tongue and pulled kyungsoo on his chest hastily. kyungsoo was taken aback, nang makabawi ay hinampas sya nito sa dibdib. jongin winced with every blow of kyungsoo's fist pero imbes na mainis, mas lalo lang nyang ine-enjoy yung ganitong kyungsoo; may topak. masarap asarin, mas lalong masarap lambingin base sa experience ni jongin. 

jongin caught kyungsoo's wrists with one hand, gripping it a little bit tight when kyungsoo squirmed. "kulang ka sa lambing kaya ka tinotoyo nang ganyan." jongin grumbled, letting go of kyungsoo's hands, clasping their palm together and intertwining their fingers. 

"gago!" 

"huwag ka naman maingay, baka akala ni mama inaaway kita." 

"anong _mama_?! bakit ka nakiki-mama dyan. mama ko 'yon!" singhal ni kyungsoo sa kanya. akala ni jongin makakalusot na. sayang. 

"edi tita." jongin rolled his eyes before pulling kyungsoo on his lap. hindi naman na ito pumiglas at nagpa-hila na sa nobyo. "bakit mainit ulo mo, baby?" 

"kanina ka pa dito pero hindi mo 'ko pinapansin. ano ba 'ko sa iyo? multo? tapos...tapos..." kyungsoo stammered halfway. naghintay si jongin nang susunod nitong sasabihin. "tapos...nakangiti ka pa! sino ba yung ka-chat mo, nakakainis ka." singhal ni kyungsoo. bahagya sya nitong itinulak sa balikat habang nakalabi. 

jongin laughed quietly making the younger huffed loudly. sinalo ni jongin ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at dinampian ng halik sa kabilang pisngi. "tampo baby ko?" 

kyungsoo slowly nodded his head, still pouting and sulking on his lap. "kiss?" jongin asked, suggested. mahinang _yes_ ang isinagot ni kyungsoo bago tumingala at ibinalandra ang labing nananabik. jongin licked his drying lips before leaning closer, granting kyungsoo a wet peck straight on his lips. 

the younger hooked his arms around his nape. he buried his fingers on jongin's hair, gripping it tightly. tama nga si kyungsoo, masarap nga. kaya naman napaungol si jongin sa sensasyon na nararamdaman nya habang unti-unting hinihila ni kyungsoo ang buhok nya. 

"oa mo, wala pa eh." sabi ni kyungsoo, labi sa labi. 

jongin pressed another peck on the other's lips before muttering lowly, "sorry, wala naman akong ka-chat na iba. check mo pa messenger ko." 

"eh bakit naka-ngiti ka for a whole minute?" panggigisa ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

"maybe because i passed every goddamn subjects i took this semester." biglang nag-bounce si kyungsoo sa kandungan ni jongin. the next thing he heard was a squeal from the younger and the kissing sound every time kyungsoo's lips touched his skin. 

"gagoooooo," bulong ni kyungsoo sa tenga nya. no one can cuss as soft and loving as kyungsoo did. tumawa si jongin sabay kulong kay kyungsoo sa isang yakap na mahigpit. yumakap pabalik ang nobyo nya, pinagsaluhan ang init na dala ng bisig ng isa't-isa. "congratulations, baby." 

"ikaw ang inspirasyon ko, kyungsoo. alam mo 'yan." jongin said, cheek against cheek, chin resting on kyungsoo's shoulder, voice laced with fondness and sincerity. 

"kahit wala ako, maipapasa mo 'yan. ikaw pa ba." 

"kung wala ka, wala akong gana. you know you're the only one that keeps me going." jongin pulled away and faced his boyfriend. 

maamo ang mukha ni kyungsoo, may kaunti ngunit tunay na ngiti sa labi nitong mapupula, may ningning sa mata na si jongin lang ang nakakakita sa tuwing nagpapakalunod sya sa mga ito. 

"i love you, baby. thank you for staying." usal ni jongin. 

"parang sinasabi mo na pinagtya-tyagaan lang kita. pero i love you din, jongin. minsan...minsan naiinis ako kapag sinasabi mong ako ang lakas mo." 

jongin raised an eyebrow with the sudden confession, "bakit?" 

"kasi parang ginagawa mo akong sentro ng buhay mo when in fact you have your family. pero naiinis din ako kasi...kasi g-ganoon din yung nararamdaman ko kapag pagod ako tapos biglang kang lilitaw dito sa bahay namin." nagsimulang mamula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo, yumuko ito para itago ang nangangamatis na mukha pero iniangat ni jongin ang mukha nito para titigan. "ano ba..." nahihiyang sabi ni kyungsoo. 

jongin drew a warm smile on his face, "ngayon pa nahiya kung kailan naka-isang taon na. it's just me, your friend, best friend, companion, lover—" 

"and soulmate?" biglang bulalas ni kyungsoo. nanlaki ang mata nito nang ma-realize kung ano ang sinabi. 

"okay. _soulmate_. i love it. i love you. bawal umiyak, lambing nga 'to eh." jongin warned when kyungsoo started sniffling. "walang lambing na nag-iiyakan." sunod-sunod ang tango ni kyungsoo habang pasimpleng pinapahid ang nangingilid na luha. 

"okay, okay." 

"can i kiss you?" paalam ni jongin. kyungsoo hummed in response. unti-unting inilapit ni jongin ang mukha kay kyungsoo at pinaglapat ang kanilang mga labi. marahan ang paggalaw ng labi ni jongin, may kaunting diin pero mas nangingibabaw ang pagiging maingat ng bawat hagod ng labi nya sa nobyo. 

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo at sya naman itong humalik pabalik. jongin let out a groan when kyungsoo's teeth started raking on his lips. pinisil nya ang hita ng nobyo, signal para mag-hinay hinay ito. "dahan-dahan naman, love." bulong ni jongin nung maka-tiempo sya para makapag-salita. mahinang sorry ang iniusal ni kyungsoo bago ibaon ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin. mabagal at nakakakiliting halik ang naramdaman ni jongin, tila binabagtas ng labi ni kyungsoo ang leeg nya pababa sa balagat ni jongin. 

lambing. ito ang kahulugan ng lambing sa mundo na binuo nila, sa mundo kung saan sila lamang ang nakakaalam. 

lambing. kung saan ang bawat dulas ng kamay nila sa katawan ng isa't isa ay nakakabaliw. kung saan ang bawat halik na gumagapang sa balat nila ay nanunuot sa katawan na nagiging init at ang halinghing pati na ang ungol ay nagsisilbing apoy para pag-alabin ang nasimulang baga. 

lambing. mabagal pero puno ng sinseridad. mabagal pero nag-uumapaw ang pagmamahal. mabagal at masarap namnamin.

lambing. lambing na may maya't mayang halinghing. pigil man at mahina pero nagsisilbing musika sa pandinig ni jongin. lambing na may kasamang pag-liyad, pag-hila papalapit kapag nakukulangan, pag-tulak palayo kapag masyadong nakakaliyo sa sarap. 

"jongin...ah!" singhap ni kyungsoo at bahagyang inilayo ang mukha ni jongin na pinapapak ang kanyang dibdib. masakit dahil pilit na ibinababa ni jongin ang neckline ng damit ni kyungsoo. 

"sorry, sorry. bakit? ano masakit, baby?" 

"huwag mo hilahin, itaas mo na lang damit ko." and then it hit jongin. he smiled sheepishly and lifted kyungsoo's shirt, feasting on his chest, planting ghosting kisses around kyungsoo's nubs. 

ganoon lang hanggang sa mag-sawa kakahalik si jongin, hanggang sa masanay si kyungsoo sa paulit-ulit na nararamdaman na sensasyon. 

"higa ka." bulong ni kyungsoo. marahan sya nitong itinulak pahiga. he propped his elbow on the bed, rested his head on his palm and laid on his side. 

pumikit si jongin habang hinahabol ang hininga ngunit parang ayaw syang pag-pahingahin ng nobyo. gumapang ang kamay ni kyungsoo paloob sa pantalon nya. jongin let out a shuddered breathing as kyungsoo palmed his hardening cock. 

"kyungsoo..." jongin breathed helplessly. 

"ayaw mo? stressed ka the past few days. please, let me do this?" wala nang choice si jongin kung hindi magpadala sa mga haplos ni kyungsoo, napapaigtad sa bawat hagod ng kamay ng nobyo. kyungsoo pulled out his hand to push jongin's pants. "sikip, baba mo pa. kaunti lang, by." request ni kyungsoo. 

jongin shimmied his pants, just above his thighs. mabilis na nilusot ni kyungsoo ang kamay sa loob ng boxers ni jongin, walanģ pag-aalinlangan na hinawakan si jongin at agad na iginalaw ang kamay. 

pre-cum oozed out of his cock and kyungsoo diligently spread it, gripping jongin's cock tighter than before because jongin liked it, jongin asked for it. 

"lapit na?" bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"konti pa. don't move." it's their code for _i'll fuck your hand_. kyungsoo nodded and tried his best to stay still as jongin thrusted upwards, feeling the coil inside him, ready to burst. 

jongin was focused on chasing his climax, focused on chanting kyungsoo's name. mahina lang, pabulong, pero sapat para marinig ni kyungsoo. he was there, _almost there_, but kyungsoo pulled away. jongin whined with the lost of contact and opened his eyes. 

"baby..." 

"jongin...jongin, wait lang. may tumatawag sa'yo." 

"huwag mo na sagutin, come on. i'm _so_ close." hinila nya pabalik si kyungsoo but it's too late. naabot na ni kyungsoo ang cellphone ni jongin with his other hand. 

"needy mo," bulong ni kyungsoo na parang walang jinajakol na boyfriend. jongin groaned. "_mga boylet._ ano 'to? group chat nyo. sagutin mo, babae mo yata yan." kyungsoo shoved him his phone. tumabi ulit ito kay jongin at hinayaang mag-lakbay ang mga daliri sa bandang hita nya. 

"puta," sabi ni jongin. malapit na eh, konti na lang. tapos binitin pa sya ni kyungsoo. "tangina nyo, hello?" aburidong sagot ni jongin. in-off nya ang video dahil wala syang tiwala sa sariling hitsura; pawisan, hinihingal, may namumulang labi dahil sa pag-kagat kanina. 

_"galit, jongin?"_ it was junmyeon. mahinahon ang boses nito as always. 

_"baka naistorbo, paps?"_ komento ni chanyeol. kyungsoo giggled when he heard the conversation, it was in loud speaker mode. alam ni jongin na narinig rin nila ang tawa ni kyungsoo, with that, jongin sighed deeply. _"ah, kasama pala ang baby nya. wrong timing ba, jongs?"_

"oo, sobrang wrong timing. bakit ba?" kunot-noong sagot ni jongin. he felt kyungsoo snuggled on his side. ginawang unan ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin at bumulong ng _i love you_. tumango lang si jongin nang marahan. 

_"ayos grades nyo? hindi naman pala na-credit yung tanginang mandarin, sana 'di na lang natin pinasukan."_ reklamo ni chanyeol sa kabilang linya. jongin scoffed at that and silently agreed. 

he watched kyungsoo's hand sliding between his thighs, fondling his balls gently. _puta heto na naman sya._ kyungsoo looked up at him, asking for a permission to hold his cock again. tango lang ang isinagot ni jongin bago naramdaman ang init at higpit na dala ng kamay ni kyungsoo. he worked his hand steadily, pumping the length of his cock. huminga ng malalim si jongin bago nakinig muli sa usapan. 

"_1.50 grade ko. how about you, guys?"_ junmyeon asked. 

"same." jongin said almost in a sigh. he bit his lip as kyungsoo quickened the pace, stroking as fast as he could. kasabay nito ang paisa-isang halik na pinapatak ni kyungsoo sa pangahan nya. jongin side eyed his lover, mouthing at him, "sarap, sige pa." he thrusted upwards, hinuhuli ang sarap na dala ng bawat hagod ng kamay ni kyungsoo sa titi nya. 

_"pasado ba kayo sa lahat?"_ parehong umoo si jongin at junmyeon. _"edi game na? jongs? paps? alak na alak na ko." _

_"now? okay lang. i'm in."_

jongin sucked a breathe when kyungsoo started rubbing his palm on the head of his cock. 

_"uy, sino 'yon? jongs?" _

"saglit. i'll call--kyungsoo, ano ba!" singhal ni jongin. kyungsoo was focusing on his slit, thumbing it a little too rough for jongin's liking but would never admit that it almost made him come. "i'll call later, puta." 

_"tangina, ang laswa." _

_"ugh, nag-salita ang nag-send ng nudes pero sa group chat na-send. bobo."_ malakas ang tawa ni kyungsoo habang sinasalsal ang titi ni jongin. the latter ended the call, double checked it before crashing their lips. 

"bad ka, baby." jongin grumbled in between the kiss. 

"sorry, sorry. ang tagal mo labasan, nangangawit na ko, jongin." reklamo ni kyungsoo pero panay pa rin ang galaw ng kamay nito. jongin started the feel the same feeling inside him, writhing at the imminent climax. his toes curled as he shoot all of his loads on kyungsoo's hands. the latter squealed as he milked jongin out.

jongin kept his moans as quiet as possible. nasa kabilang kwarto lang ang kuya ni kyungsoo kaya todo kagat sya sa labi, pinipigilan ang tunog na maaaring kumawala. jongin literally melted under kyungsoo's touch. iba pa rin kapag si kyungsoo ang taya; malambing pa rin kahit puno ng kapusukan ang ginagawa nila. 

agad naupo si kyungsoo sa kama para linisin ang kalat ng boyfriend. jongin's limb felt weak. hindi sya makagalaw, nanghihina sya. ni mata nya ay hindi maimulat. he felt a cold wipes on his skin, on his thighs and cock. amoy din ang alcohol na malamang ay ibinuhos ni kyungsoo sa sariling kamay. 

"suot mo na pants mo, baby. hugas lang ako kamay." kyungsoo pressed a kiss on his forehead and jumped out of the bed. kahit nanlalata ay hinila ni jongin ang pantalon at iniayos. he reached for his phone to check their group chat. 

**sir jongin:** saan iinom? 

**tsanyowl:** ay nakaraos ka na? 

**sir jongin:** ulol. 

**papi junmyeon:** sa inyo, jongin. 

**sir jongin:** wala ako sa amin, papi. i'm at kyungsoo's. 

**dae kim:** ano meron? 

**dae kim:** alak ba yan? game ako. 

**dae kim:** sagot ko na ang yelo. 

**papi junmyeon:** sa inyo na lang, dae? pwede ba?

**dae kim:** sure.

**dae kim:** tayo lang? 

**dae kim:** pwede ba jumoin si minseok?

**sir jongin:** bawal. hindi naman kayo eh. 

**tsanyowl:** aw, foul 'yon, pare! 

**sir jongin:** kapag may plus one, dapat official. 

**dae kim:** tangina mo jongin wag ka papasok sa bahay namin!!!!! 

hindi na binasa ni jongin ang mga kasunod dahil bumalik na si kyungsoo, may dala itong tubig na nasa baso. inabot nito iyon kay jongin. "thank you, baby." jongin muttered. 

"tulog tayo, please." sabi ni kyungsoo na sumiksik na sa tabi ni jongin. he emptied the glass of water and laid down beside kyungsoo. 

"sleepy ka?" 

kyungsoo hummed, "habang nag-huhugas ako ng kamay kanina, nagba-bye ako sa mga anak mo." he pouted. 

jongin cracked up, his laugh bounced at the four walls of kyungsoo's room. pinalo sya ni kyungsoo sa dibdib dahil may pagka-pikon ito. 

"bakit ka natatawa? eh mga anak mo naman talaga iyon." kyungsoo scowled at him before burying his face on his side. 

"sana binigyan mo ng pangalan, love." 

"heh. inaasar mo na naman ako." 

"joke lang eh." tumagilid si kyungsoo at yumakap sa nobyo. isang halik sa noo at isang bulong ng _i love you, matulog ka na. _kyungsoo snuggled even closer and jongin welcomed him in his arms. ramdam ni jongin ang banayad na pag-hinga ni kyungsoo, indication na tulog na ito. wala namang ginawa pero mukhang pagod at antok na antok. 

jongin kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, whispering softly against his hair, "i love you, thank you." 

\----

"bunso. bunso!" napabalikwas ng bangon si jongin nang marinig ang sunod-sunod na katok sa pinto. surprisingly, wala si kyungsoo sa tabi nya. nasa kabilang side na ito ng kama, may yakap na unan at mahimbing pa rin na natutulog. 

"kyungsoo." tawag ng kuya ni kyungsoo sa labas. mabilis kumilos si jongin kahit pupungas-pungas pa sya. jongin swung the door open and faced seungsoo. "ah, jongin, sorry. nagising ba kita?" tanong nito. 

jongin nodded slowly, too honest for someone na medyo takot sa kuya ng boyfriend. sumilip si seungsoo sa loob ng kwarto, malamang nakita si kyungsoo na nakabaluktot sa sarilig kama. 

"sorry. si jongdae kasi hinahanap kayo. sabihin ko na lang tulog pa kayo." 

"hindi na. ako na bahala kay jongdae, kuya." jongin mentally winced. hindi nya gaanong gamay ang ugali ng kapatid ni kyungsoo. wala naman syang issue sa nakatatanda. baka nga tama si kyungsoo, takot sya sa kuya nito. "kuya..." jongin called, "ipagpapaalam ko lang si kyungsoo. iinom sana kami kasama mga kaklase, kasama si dae." 

nag-aalangan na tumingin si seungsoo kay jongin, tila ba hindi sigurado sa isasagot. "hindi kasi namin pinapayagan uminom 'yan sa ibang lugar." 

"ah! sa bahay lang nila jongdae kami iinom." 

"yun naman pala. okay lang. itagay nyo na lang ako." jongin let out a soft _hehe_ before nodding. umalis si seungsoo at marahan namang isinara ni jongin ang pinto.

dahan-dahan syang sumampa sa kama at yumakap sa bewang ng nobyo na nakatalikod sa kanya. iniisip nya kung gigisingin nya ba si kyungsoo. jongin shrugged off that idea thinking na makakapaghintay naman ang alak. 

"jongin, mainit." kyungsoo whined at him, wriggling under his forearm. agad namang lumayo si jongin at kumalas sa pagkakayakap. kyungsoo stirred, now facing him with a scrunch on his face and pouty lips. 

"galit ka ba, love?" jongin whispered. umiling lang si kyungsoo at tinakpan ang mukha gamit ang yakap nitong unan. jongin left him alone and grabbed his phone, sending jongdae a quick message that they'll be late. thumbs up emoji lang ang reply nito. 

"sino na naman 'yang ka-chat mo?" pamumulis ni kyungsoo. his voice was a little rough and a few octave deeper. jongin liked it, liked it hearing first thing in the morning or in the middle of the night. 

"si jongdae lang eh." 

"i'm just teasing you." kyungsoo reached for his nose and pinched it lightly. his hand landed on jongin's chin, caressing his stubbles, tracing the sharpness of his jawline. "may sugat ka dito, jongin naman. hindi ka na naman nag-shave nang maayos." dinutdot ni kyungsoo ang baba ni jongin na may pagaling ng sugat. the latter scowled at him but jongin gave him a cheeky smile. 

jongin took kyungsoo's hand and showered his knuckles too many kisses to count, intertwined their fingers afterwards. 

"inom? sa bahay nila dae." aya ni jongin. 

tumango si kyungsoo, "maya-maya, inaantok pa ko." 

"bakit antok na antok ka? puyat ka ba, by? pwede naman mag-pass sa inom. magri-reason out na lang ako." 

"pumunta ka na, susunod ako." kyungsoo assured. humalik ito sa pisngi ni jongin at ngumiti nang matipid. jongin nodded, planting few kisses on kyungsoo's lips before pealing himself away from his boyfriend. 

\---- 

nag-extend pa ng isang oras na tulog si kyungsoo bago tuluyang bumangon at mag-hilamos. lagpas alas-singko na at madilim na sa labas. pag-labas nya ng kwarto, nakita nya na nagpa-plantsa ang kuya nya. naka-boxers lang ito at medyo basa pa ang buhok. 

"hoy, kuya." bati ni kyungsoo. 

"kanina pa nandoon si jongin sa bahay nila dae. may pasok ako, umalis sila mama at hindi uuwi." anunsyo nito. 

"ako lang dito?" nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo. 

"edi dito mo na patulugin 'yong boyfriend mo. tutal naman hindi na kayo mapag-hiwalay. hindi ba kayo nasasawa sa mukha ng isa't isa?" nakangisi ang kuya nya, nang-aasar. kyungsoo sticked out his tongue. after that, nagpaalam sya na mangangapit-bahay na sya. 

pag-dating ni kyungsoo sa bahay ng pinsan, rinig na nya ang halakhakan ng mga tao sa loob. wala yata ang parents ni jongdae kaya naman nakakapag-ingay sila nang ganoon. 

rinig din ni kyungsoo ang malakas na boses ng boyfriend, may kinekwento ito pero dala ng kalasingan, hindi na ito makapag-salita nang maayos at may nasasalit na english na mga salita. 

kyungsoo pouted. 

pag-pasok nya, una nyang nakita si jongdae. katabi nito si kuya minseok. himala dahil minsan lang nya makita ang dalawa sa iisang lugar, most of the times, nag-iiwasan ang mga ito. but right now, they were sitting too close to each other, shoulders bumping when they laughed excessively. 

"kyungs!" sigaw ni jongdae. lahat ng kaklase ni jongin tumingin sa kanya. ang nobyo naman ay agad tumayo at iginiya sya sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi nito. ang sosyal ng pulutan sa totoo lang; lechong manok, may sisig na paubos na, may chicharon na malaman, yung hindi puro hangin. 

"hello, kyungsoo." bati ng isang kaklase ni jongin. nakaputing t-shirt ito at maong na pantalon. may suot na salamin tapos cute, bagay sa kanya. ngumiti si kyungsoo nang malapad. 

"that's junmyeon. we usually call him papi." bulong ni jongin. wala na, lasing na ito. "tapos ayun si chanyeol. he was my partner in demo teaching last tuesday." tumango si kyungsoo bago sumandal sa balikat ng nobyo. inagaw nya ang baso nito na may lamang alak, obvious na redhorse ang iniinon nila. 

kyungsoo sipped and tasted the bitterness of the beer, cringing as he gulped it. natawa lang si jongin bago sya sinubuan ng lechong manok. 

tuloy ang inuman, tuloy ang tawanan, tuloy ang pag-kain sa pulutan. junmyeon excused himself to smoke outside, chanyeol scrolling through his laptop, looking for some movie to watch. it was quiet except sa mga bulungan at hagikgikan ni minseok at jongdae. pareho sila ni jongin na pinagmamasdan ang dalawa, probably confused at the sight in front of them. 

"nung isang araw nag-away sila sa mcdo habang nagla-lunch kami. nag-walk out si kuya minseok." jongin muttered. still having that questioning on his face. he rested his chin on kyungsoo's shoulder, eyes still fixated at the two male sitting in front of them. "jongdae was cursing minseok to hell but now..." 

"pustahan tayo, by. mamaya mag-aaway ulit 'yan." sabi ni kyungsoo. 

napaigtad silang pareho nang umupo si chanyeol, pinagitnaan ng dalawang lalaki si kyungsoo. he felt small and cute or it's just the alcohol. nahihilo si kyungsoo sa totoo lang, tapos napagitnaan pa sya ng dalawang lasing na amoy redhorse. that or baka naaamoy lang nya ang sarili nya. 

"no, momol 'yan mamaya. tapos bukas pa 'yan mag-aaway." chanyeol scoffed. nag-fist bump ito at ang nobyo ni kyungsoo. 

"puta, pare. nadali mo." sabi ni jongin. 

"hey, you three. stop being nosy." kinutusan ni junmyeon ang dalawang kaklase nya gamit ang neon pink nitong lighter at ginulo naman ang buhok ni kyungsoo. "nasaan na ang movie? chanyeol?" 

"on it, papi." 

\---- 

they were too immersed at the movie playing on the television to notice their surroundings. kanina pa naligpit ang mga gamit na plato, tanging baso at bote na lang ng alak ang nasa coffee table. 

kyungsoo was snuggling on jongin's body while the latter's arm was draped around his waist. junmyeon was multi-tasking, texting and listening to the dialogues, chanyeol was on the floor, downing his 4th bottle of beer. jongdae was nowhere to be found. so was kuya minseok. 

they let them do their thing kahit na kating-kati sila maki-usisa. ayaw nilang makialam kaya hanggang sa pag-buo na lang sila ng theories at conclusions. parehong pribadong tao si jongdae at minseok, ni isa ay wala balak mag-open up. 

"nagugutom ako." kyungsoo whined in the middle of everything. jongin kissed the pout on his lips twice before tapping his thighs. humiwalay si kyungsoo dahan-dahan at naupo nang maayos. 

"may sisig pa ba?" asked jongin. 

"yeah. put it on the dining table. why?" si junmyeon ang sumagot. 

"kakain kami." jongin stood up and offered his hand to kyungsoo. agad namang nakipag-hawak kamay si kyungsoo sa nobyo at tumayo rin. they waddled to the kitchen, knew their way dahil madalas sila dito. papasok pa lang sila sa kitchen pero rinig na ang pagalit na bulungan. 

"stop right there. ayoko na marinig ang mga rason mo!" jongdae hissed. may narinig sila na kumalabog sa loob ng kitchen at pareho silang napaigtad ni jongin. 

"come on, jongdae. we've been through this. it's tiring." 

"sawa ka na? mas lalo ako! huwag mo na kong balik-balikan kung bibitawan mo lang ulit ako sa kalagitnaan. pagod na 'ko, please!" they were fighting but they kept it low. it was full of hissed and growled. kyungsoo could hear the pushing and pulling, could hear the sobbing and shushing. "ayoko na, please." pagmamakaawa ni jongdae. 

"fuck, come on. ayoko na marinig 'to." kyungsoo gaped when jongin said sharply. hinila sya nito pabalik sa living room kung saan tinignan lang sila nila ni junmyeon at chanyeol, parehong nagtataka. 

"uwian na. they're fighting already." anunsyo ni jongin sabay patay sa television. chanyeol shook his head, disappointed. pinagtulungan nilang ligpitin ang kalat. "dibs sa tirang redhorse." 

\----

kanina pa ubos ni jongin ang beer na minsang hinahatian ni kyungsoo. simula nung bumalik sila sa bahay, malamig na ito kung umakto. walang imik, hahalik kung minsan tapos balik sa pagiging tahimik. ramdam ni kyungsoo na malalim ang iniisip nito dahil sa kunot sa noo na tila ba naging permanente na. 

gustong mag-tanong ni kyungsoo kung may problema ba pero hindi sya makahanap ng tamang timing. instead, kyungsoo hopped out of the bed and tugged jongin's hand. "shave kita?" 

kyungsoo offered a warm smile. nakitang nyang nag-aalangan si jongin but in the end, magkasunod silang pumasok sa banyo. 

just like in morong, may sink din ang banyo ni kyungsoo. hindi kasing ganda ng nasa morong pero maaliwalas at malinis naman. 

kyungsoo helped himself to climbed on the sink, inalalayan sya ng nobyo at inayos ang upo nya. tahimik na nag-hilamos at nag-toothbrush si jongin, kyungsoo readied the shaving cream and gillete. 

kyungsoo diligently spread the cream on jongin's philtrum, chin, some on his jawline. nakapikit lang ang nobyo, malamang nahihilo dala ng kalasingin. 

"huwag mo naman akong tulugan, baby." 

"gising ako, love." jongin slurred, gumewang ito nang bahagya kaya naman ipinulupot ni kyungsoo ang binti sa bewang ng nobyo. 

"jongin naman eh." bahagya nya itong sinipa kaya naman napadilat si jongin. "truth or dare, baby. wag ka muna matulog." bulalas ni kyungsoo. he initiated a stupid game for jongin not to sleep on him. 

"truth, baby. truth po." jongin blinked at him, eyes were heavy but managed to open it as wide as possible. the man between kyungsoo's legs cleared his throat as he straightened up. 

"cute ba 'ko? sabi kasi ni kuya jumyeon, cute ako." kyungsoo giggled as he carefully dragged the razor across jongin's jawline. 

"oo. oo naman, love. sobrang cute. i'd kiss you right now kaso may shaving cream ako. truth or dare?" sabi ni jongin, gising na gising ang tono. malamang ay nawala na ang antok. 

"truth," kyungsoo muttered, eyes focused on his face. "baka kung ano ipagawa mo sa'kin kapag dare." kyungsoo nudged the back of jongin's knee. tumawa lang ang nobyo bago pumikit at nag-isip ng tanong. 

tapos na i-shave ni kyungsoo ang mga patubong bigote at balbas ni jongin nang matapos itong mag-isip. kyungsoo watched him opened his eyes. he felt a chill ran down in his spine as jongin stretched his lips and flashed a sly smirk. 

"have you done it? the one that you wanted to try?" jongin's voice as husky, making kyungsoo's hair on his nape stood. 

"a-alin 'yon?" 

"yung tinanong mo sa akin nung nakaraan. nakainom tayo pero alam kong hindi ka pa lasing non." jongin widened his smirk and kyungsoo wanted to punch him right on his mouth. pikon talaga. 

"ano nga 'yon? stop teasing me." ungot ni kyungsoo. isang kurot sa tagiliran ang natanggap ni jongin. 

"love, the fingering." 

kyungoo covered his reddening face with his hands. narinig nya na tumawa si jongin bago sya nito halikan sa sentido. "it's okay not to answer, by." 

"yes." kyungsoo muttered under his breath. "yes, i tried." jongin showed an impress look and proud smile. 

"how was it?" yumakap si kyungsoo sa nobyo na ikinagulat nito. jongin tightened his embrace to the younger's small frame. "shy?" 

jongin felt him his boyfriend's nod on his shoulder. "bakit naman? masarap no?" 

"nung unang beses, hindi. nung pangalawang beses, medyo." 

"how about the third time?" pinanood ni jongin kung paano bumaling si kyungsoo sa kanya sa pamamagitan ng salamin na nasa harap nya. itinapat nito ang labi sa tenga ni jongin at nagsalita, "masarap. iniisip kita eh." 

"fuck kyungsoo," napapikit si jongin. matagal na sila ni kyungsoo pero iba pa rin ang epekto nito sa kanya kapag pareho silang nasa mood. mas lalong lang niyapos ni jongin ang bewang ng nobyo. kyungsoo just pressed a loud and wet kiss on his cheek. 

"did you come?"

"madaya ka, nakaka-apat na question ka na." jongin clicked his tongue. "truth or dare?" 

"dare, by." 

"mag-truth ka, by!" sigaw ni kyungsoo. jongin winced dahil ang lakas ng boses nito at nag-reverberate sa buong banyo. 

"okay, puta. truth. ikaw ang madaya sa'tin. mina-manipulate mo 'ko porket mahal kita." kyungsoo bit his lip to prevent the smile that was about to bloom. 

"sorry na, sorry na." bumawi si kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng sunod-sunod na paghalik sa pisngi ni jongin. "paano mo nalaman na masarap yung...f-fingering?" 

"i tried it before." nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo at sinapo ang pisngi ni jongin. his mouth was hanging open, gaping, out of breath. tumaas lang ang kilay ni jongin. 

"seryoso ba, jongin?!" 

"it was a one time thing. i bottomed for my boyfriend before para maiba naman." jongin said nonchalantly. he shrugged his shoulders and looked at kyungsoo. he could sense the change of expression on the latter's face. alam na alam ni jongin ang hitsura na 'yan, kabisado nya si kyungsoo at he's certain na kinakain na naman ng selos ang nobyo. "truth or dare, baby?" 

"dare." matapang na sa sagot ni kyungso. jongin lifted his eyebrow, maintaining the eye contact they were holding for quite time. 

"you're jealous, kyungsoo. take it out on me." jongin jerked of his head, challenging kyungsoo. the younger knitted his eyebrows together, scanning jongin whole face and then stopped at his lips. 

kyungsoo inhaled slowly before diving for a deep kiss, jongin could feel the desperation with every movement and with the way how kyungsoo's mouth worked on his. kyungsoo moaned angrily when jongin took long enough to respond on the kiss. 

nagpadala si jongin sa halik ng nobyo, hinahayaang si kyungsoo ang mag-lead. kyungsoo's tongue poked his lips and jongin gladly let the greedy tongue inside his mouth. kyungsoo traced the roof of his mouth, the ridges of his teeth, the smoothness of his lower lip. nanlambot si jongin sa ginawang pag-sipsip ni kyungsoo sa dila nya nang mahuli ito ng nobyo. lumayo si kyungsoo with a popping sound, lips all swollen and covered with saliva. 

"truth or dare, jongin." as if nothing happened, kyungsoo asked. 

"truth, alam kong marami kang tanong. 4 questions, max." jongin muttered, reaching for kyungsoo's hand to hold. 

"sino yung boyfriend mo?" 

"taemin." 

pinandilatan sya ni kyungsoo. fuck. "yung nagdo-dorm sa may kanto nyo? kailan 'yon? jongin, kailan 'yon!" sinuntok sya ni kyungsoo sa dibdib at sobrang sakit. 

"senior high school. schoolmate ko 'yon dati, baby. malayo bahay nila sa university kaya nag-dorm sya ngayon." paliwanag ni jongin. akala siguro ni kyungsoo ay nitong college days lang sila nagkakilala ni taemin dahil madalas silang nag-kakasalubong ang mga ito. 

"gago ka, nag-bro hug pa kayo last week! saka diba mas ahead ng isang taon 'yon sa iyo? bakit ka nagpa-bottom?" tinulak tulak sya ni kyungsoo sa sobrang inis at selos at kuryosidad. 

"i told you, love. it's a one time thing. and i did not like it even one bit." jongin wrinkled his nose. 

"bakit?" 

"not gonna answer. truth or dare, kyungsoo?" 

"truth." 

"are you still jealous?" 

a heavy sigh was produced by kyungsoo, "kay taemin, kay krystal, sa lahat ng naging ex mo." 

"baby nam---" 

"truth or dare?" 

jongin was taken a back when kyungsoo cut him off. he cleared his throat and answered, "dare." 

kyungsoo nodded at him before wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, "bed, please?" jongin secured him in his arms and carried him to the bed. sabay ang katawan nila bumagsak sa kama. mabilis silang umayos ng higa, magkaharap at magkahawak ang kamay. tanging dilaw na ilaw lang ang nag-sisilbing liwanag sa kwarto ni kyungsoo. 

"truth or dare?" bulong ni jongin. 

"dare." 

"remind yourself na ikaw ang boyfriend ko ngayon and none of my exes matters. iba ka, okay? at iba rin ang nararamdaman ko sa'yo. gusto ko patagalin kung ano'ng meron tayo, i always say that to you. please, kyungsoo, walang dapat ika-selos." pakiusap ni jongin sa nobyo na nakatitig sa kanya. kyungsoo inhaled sharply, probably drowning at jongin's confession. 

kyungsoo ended up nodding, agreeing, "ako rin. i'm sorry, jongin. truth or dare?" 

"it's fine. i can't blame you. truth, love." 

"sa akin ka lang ba ganito?" kyungsoo murmured. 

"love, hindi ko alam ang context pero ang unang sagot na naisip ko ay oo. ikaw lang nagparamdam sa'kin ng ganito eh." hinuli ni jongin ang titig ng nobyo at kung umiwas man ng tingin si kyungsoo, maagap na ibabalik ni jongin ang tingin ni kyungsoo sa kanya. _ngayon pa nahiya._ "bakit ka namumula, baby?" 

kyungsoo did not answer but he closed the gap sitting between them, snuggled on jongin's neck. "kinikilig ako, gago." muffled na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

jongin let out a hearty laugh with that statement. buti na lang hindi si kyungsoo yung tipo ng tao na nanghahampas kapag kinikilig. "truth or dare?" 

"truth, by." kyungsoo said against his neck, pressing lazy kisses on his skin. 

"lagi't lagi?" kyungsoo whined at the question. 

"alam mo na sagot dyan eh." 

"gusto ko sa'yo manggaling ang sagot." 

"yes...yes." kyungsoo said between kisses. umakyat ang halik nito sa labi ni jongin, paulit-ulit, nakakalunod, damang-dama ni jongin ang pagmamahal ni kyungsoo. dumapa ang nobyo for a better angle, kissing him fully and when jongin was ready to respond, kyungsoo would switch to pecks. "lagi't lagi, jongin." kyungsoo singsonged between the kisses. _sarap naman magmahal, fuck._

"i love you, kyungs." jongin said softly. 

"i love you, jongskie." 

"truth, truth." 

"hindi pa 'ko nag-tatanong eh." kyungsoo pouted and then hummed eventually, thinking of a question worth knowing the answer. "ano iniisip mo kanina? mukhang malalim." 

jongin scoffed at the question, "i could still hear jongdae's words, you know." 

"bakit, by? okay lang kung ayaw mo pag-usapan." kyungsoo gave him an understanding smile. 

"no, let's talk about it. alam ko namang may pagka-praning ka at iisipin mo 'yun ng ilang araw. you'll worry too much." jongin watched kyungsoo's face morphed into a worried look. _sabi na eh._

"you know i hate it kapag nakakarinig ako ng nagsisigawan, kapag may nag-aaway. naaalala ko nung bata ako, naaalala ko yung mga minsang pag-uwi ng mama at papa sa pinas tapos puro away lang, puro singhal at sigaw. naalala ko kung paano sila nag-hiwalay sa harap ko." jongin learned how to tell this story without breaking down. kaya na nya ikwento nang hindi humihinto para umiyak. 

ramdam ni jongin ang pag-higpit ng yakap ni kyungsoo, ang pag-dampi ng labi nito sa pisngi nya, ang pag-bulong nito ng sorry, i asked. jongin brushed it off, alam naman na 'to ni kyungsoo. he was an open book pagdating sa nobyo. 

"narinig ko si dae, bumalik lahat sa'kin. tapos naisip kita, tayo. naisip ko tayo kapag nag-aaway. sorry kung minsan na kitang nasigawan. baka nga totoo yung _you are what you hate_." isang hampas ang tumama sa tiyan ni jongin, tinignan nya ang nobyo na nakabusangot. 

"hindi ka ganon, by." pagalit na sabi ni kyungsoo. "hindi ka ganon, gago. minsan lang talaga sumasabay sa init ng ulo mo yung mga tampuhan natin. sorry kung minsan nasasagad ko yung pasensya mo." 

jongin sighed heavily, clinging onto kyungsoo's body, never wanting to let go. "natatakot ako, baby. ayoko matulad sa mama at papa, kay dae at kuya minseok. ayoko na magkasama tayo pero hindi tayo sigurado sa isa't isa. ayoko mag-kulang sa'yo kagaya ni papa. ayokong hanapin mo sa iba yung mga pagkukulang ko kagaya ni mama. ayokong umabot tayo sa ganoong sitwasyon." jongin muttered, voice shaking, voice cracking. yumakap sya sa bewang ni kyungsoo, nakasiksik ang mukha sa dibdib ng nobyo. 

hindi yata kaya ni jongin na maramdaman ang panlalamig ni kyungsoo, hindi nya kayang ipagtulakan sya ni kyungsoo palayo, palabas sa relasyon na 'to dahil sa pagod at sawa. jongin swore to any gods out there that he'll do better, he'll give everything just to be with the right person. 

ngayong nasa harap na nya ang tamang tao, jongin would give everything up in a heartbeat. walang duda, walang second thoughts. 

humigpit ang yapos ni jongin sa binata. "mahal kita." 

dalawang salita na araw-araw nilang inuusal, naririnig, pero hindi magsasawa. 

"mahal din kita. ikaw pala iyakin sa'ting dalawa eh." sabi ni kyungsoo nang pabiro pero may lambing. jongin whimpered kasi baka nga tama si kyungsoo, pareho silang iyakin. 

"eh ano naman? that makes the two of us. bagay talaga tayo." sabi ni jongin nang mawala ang bigat sa dibdib. he looked up and press a playful kiss on kyungsoo's chin. "i love you." 

"i love you, kim. basta kapag galit, mag-isip muna bago mag-salita. para hindi natin masaktan ang isa't isa. sabi mo 'yan sa'kin noon." kyungsoo reminded him. 

"noted, love. tulog na tayo?" 

"last na, truth or dare?" "dare." "ikaw naman ang taya." 

napataas ang kilay ni jongin. minsan lang mag-initiate si kyungsoo ng higit pa sa make out. jongin has nothing to do but fulfill kyungsoo's needs. "nasa mood ka ba?" 

"medyo. bilis, bago matulog." jongin complied, holding kyungsoo in the most sensitive and delicate part of his body. kyungsoo never failed to surprise him, never failed to produce moans and groans, prolonging the process so he could have jongin touch him even more. 

kyungsoo was a moaning mess when jongin caressed him in the right place but giggly when jongin attacked his ticklish body playfully. mapapalitan ang ungol ng mga tawa, ang mga tawa ay magiging singhap kapag masyadong masarap, ang nga singhap ay magiging utos na _sige pa, please_. jongin was just a follower tonight, susundin nya lahat ng gusto kyungsoo, magpapalamon sa halinghing at magpapatangay sa init. 

kyungsoo came with a sigh of jongin's name, making the latter's heart swell. he felt his lover quiver as he emptied himself. 

hinimas-himas ni jongin ang hita ng nobyo, "okay ka lang?" 

walang lakas na tumango si kyungsoo bago humiwalay sa nobyo. jongin was quick to clean the sticky mess, chuckling as he teased kyungsoo, _dami ah_. sinipa sya ni kyungsoo nang gayahin nya ito, nagba-bye din si jongin sa mga anak ni kyungsoo. 

"miss ko na si ronron, by." 

"oh, he took his first step yesterday. may video, nakalimutan ko i-send sa iyo." jongin dropped his body on the bed. "miss ka na rin ni rahee, laging nangungulit sa akin tuwing tatawag ako. hinahanap si tito kungchu nya. actually, miss ka ng pamilya ko." matamis ang ngiti na pinagsaluhan nila ni kyungsoo, tila walang humpay na saya ang nararamdaman. 

sana gabi-gabi ganito lagi. hinding-hindi mag-sasawa si jongin kung ganoon. sana si kyungsoo din, hindi mag-sawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana kinilig kayo or something huhu 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	14. nilalanggam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin groaned loudly, "sabi ko diba walang kakain sa bed? kasi lalanggamin tayo." 
> 
> pero makulit si rahee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi naka-plano ang chapter na 'to. i was having a hard time writing the original chapter 14. medyo kinakabahan na ko kasi baka katamaran ko na sya :( 
> 
> anyway, ito ay isang filler lang. medyo maikli. pero sana magustuhan nyo.  
alay ko to sa mga taong nagsisilbing lakas ko sa tuwing wala na kong gana. salamat! 
> 
> happy reading huhu.

kakatapos lang maligo ni jongin. basketball shorts lang ang suot nya nang lumabas sya sa banyo, tuwalya ay nakasabit sa batok. 

nadatnan nya si rahee na nasa kama nya, nanunuod ng the good dinosaur sa telebisyon na nasa kwarto nya. ngumunguya ito ng marie time biscuits na dapat ay kay ronron talaga. 

jongin clicked his tongue, making rahee snapped her head on his direction. nag-wave ito sa kanya bago bumaling ulit sa pinapanood. 

"what did i say?" jongin said lowly. 

"hindi ko po alam, tito." rahee shrugged, not glancing at him. 

jongin groaned loudly, "sabi ko diba walang kakain sa bed? kasi lalanggamin tayo." 

rahee widened her eyes and squealed. tumayo ito sa kama para sana tumalon. jongin held her hand, helping her hop out of the bed. "sorry titooo." she said cutely, wiping her mouth full of crumbs. inubos nito ang natitirang biskwit bago sumampa ulit sa kama. 

"good girl." jongin smiled proudly, kissing the top of her head. rahee gave him a flying kiss na agad namang hinuli ni jongin. they giggled at that before jongin asked softly, "nasaan si tito kyungsoo?" 

"kitcheeeen!" rahee exclaimed, flashing a bright smile. _cute. pretty._

"we'll call you kapag kakain na, ha?" jongin said, patting her hair. tumango-tango lang si rahee at bumaling na ulit sa pinapanood. 

jongin was asked to take care of her just for today. pina-checkup kasi si ronron na kagabi pa nilalagnat. hindi na nila isinama si rahee dahil maiinip at mag-kukulit lang ito sa clinic. jaera dropped her off early in the morning. buti na lang at nandito si kyungsoo, at least may katulong sya mag-alaga kay rahee although she's not as handful as ronron. 

jongin made his way to the kitchen. nakita nya si kyungsoo na chine-check ang sinaing. nakatalikod ito kay jongin at balak sanang gulatin kaso naisip nya na baka mapasok ang nobyo. yumakap na lamang si jongin mula sa likod, mga braso ay pumulupot sa bewang ni kyungsoo. isang halik ang ibinigay ni jongin sa balikat ng nobyo. 

kyungsoo just emitted a contented sigh as he leaned against jongin's body. jongin removed the towel draped on his nape, that way, kyungsoo could rest his head on his shoulder. 

"puta, mukha na naman tayong mag-asawa nito." bulong ni jongin sabay gawad ng matunog na halik sa pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

the latter whined, "huwag ka nga mag-sabi ng bad words." sabay hampas sa braso. "mamaya marinig ka na naman ng _anak _mo." kyungsoo giggled after, facing jongin complete. 

jongin raised his eyebrow in amusement. kyungsoo huffed nang makita ang hitsura ng nobyo. "biro lang. sabi mo kasi para tayong mag-asawa. sinakyan ko lang trip mo." ngumuso si kyungsoo sa nobyo. 

"oh, galit agad? wala pa naman akong sinasabi ah?" 

"eh tinataasan mo 'ko ng kilay!" 

"yun lang eh." jongin grumbled, planting a soft kiss on kyungsoo's pout. medyo napasarap ang halik ni jongin kaya nadala sya; lumalim ang halikan ngunit tinulak sya ng nobyo para awatin. 

"bawal kiss, baka mahuli na naman tayo ni rahee." kyungsoo whined. "saka mag-damit ka nga! naka-display 'yang katawan mo." the younger rolled his eyes, turning his back on him. pinatay nito ang kalan matapos i-check ang lutong kanin. 

"you sound like a _husband_." jongin muttered, sending a loving gaze to his boyfriend. 

"hehe. bahay-bahayan nga 'to diba? sabi mo mukha tayong mag-asawa." kyungsoo's eyes turned into crescent shape when he laughed a little too cute. 

"sus, ano tayo? mga bata? bahay-bahayan? totohonanin na natin. sabi ko naman sa'yo dito ka na eh." 

"pwede ba." a huff from kyungsoo. 

"gusto ko kapag nakatira na tayo sa iisang bubong, hindi na baby tawag mo sa'kin." jongin flashed a sheepish smile. "gusto ko _pa_, short for _papa_." he wiggled his eyebrows, having a playful smile on his lips. sinundot-sundot nya ang tigiliran ni kyungsoo. 

kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo, "pa..." he said, tilting his head, testing the word in his tongue. "pa...pakialam ko?" kyungsoo laughed loudly. hindi natuwa si jongin sa biro nito pero napangiti sya sa pag-tawa ng nobyo. 

"pasalamat ka mahal kita..." jongin grunted, hugging kyungsoo once again. 

"edi thank you. and i love you too." the younger let out a _hehe_ again before pushing himself to kiss jongin on the lips. 

"isa pa, isa pa, by." jongin jutted his lips. kyungsoo bubbled laughters as his kissed him, once, twice, thrice, countless. 

"tawagin mo na si rahee, kakain na tayo." utos ni kyungsoo pagkatapos. jongin nodded and pealed himself away from the younger. 

\----

rahee was a messy eater. jongin was about to scold her but kyungsoo stopped him. "hayaan mo na, matututo din 'yan." he said. 

tinitigan ni jongin ang butil ng kanin sa nguso ni rahee. he reached out para tanggalin ito. "sarap?" jongin asked her, putting another piece of chicken nugget on her plate. 

rahee nodded vigorously, beaming at jongin. "careful sa sabaw, baka mapaso ang dila." the kid hummed and ate happily.

"kanin pa, love?" alok ni jongin sa nobyo. kinuha nya ang lalagyan ng kanin at inilapit kay kyungsoo, kumuha lang ito nang kaunti bago tumango. "iyan lang? okay na sa'yo 'yan?" 

"okay na," kyungsoo muttered before throwing a quick glance at him. "sabi 'ko sa'yo mag-damit ka eh." sabi ni kyungsoo na nakakunot ang noo. jongin has his shirt on his shoulder. tumayo sya para isuot ang puting t-shirt, para na rin kumuha ng malamig na tubig at baso. 

"titooo, ayaw 'ko na po." sabi na rahee, pushing her plate away. isang kagat na lang yung nugget, tinira pa. 

"one last bite na lang, bunso." malambing na utos ni jongin bago uminom ng tubig. 

"eh!" rahee whined, slouching on her seat. 

"bawal mag-tira ng food, magagalit si ina." jongin said in a scolding manner. rahee looked at him, pulling off the cutest and irresistible pout. it made kyungsoo burst into laughter. 

"wala naman po si ina." katwiran ng pamangkin. 

"edi isusumbong kita pagdating ni ina." 

"eh!" 

"ano ba, kapirasong nugget pinag-aawayan nyo pa," awat ni kyungsoo. tinusok nya ang nugget at isinubo. "oh tapos ang usapan. rahee, toothbrush na." rahee waddled away from them. dumiretcho ito sa living room para kuhanin ang baon na toothbrush. bumalik ito sa kanila, nag-papatulong dahil hindi abot ang sink. 

"love, mamaya na natin hugasan 'yan." sabi ni jongin at hinila na si kyungsoo papunta sa kwarto. deretcho silang tatlo sa banyo at sabay sabay silang nag-toothbrush. rahee kept babbling kahit na may bula pa ang bibig. jongin had to calm her down. napakadaldal ni rahee. 

naunang lumabas si kyungsoo sa banyo, natira si jongin at rahee na sabay nag-gagargle. pinunasan ni jongin ang nguso ng pamangkin gamit ang malinis na towel nang biglang sumigaw si kyungsoo. 

the younger shrieked from the outside. "jongin!" kumunot lang ang noo ni jongin bago buhatin si rahee at lumabas ng banyo. 

nakita nya si kyungsoo na tumatalon-talon, sapo-sapo ang pwet. "jongin! ang daming langgam! kinagat ako!" sigaw ni kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin sighed heavily before walking on kyungsoo's place. kinakamot ni kyungsoo ang hita nito, pati na ang pisngi ng pwet. he was thrashing his body then and there. "ang sakit sakit! bakit ang daming langgam?" sabi ni kyungsoo, hindi mapakali sa kinatatayuan. para itong bulate na binudburan ng asin sa sobrang likot. 

"huwag mo na kamutin." jongin grumbled, pulling kyungsoo's hand. nagpumiglas ito at kinamot ulit ang likod ng hita. 

jongin's gaze flew to his niece. nakayuko ito, nakasimangot. alam na sya ang mapapagalitan. 

"sino kumain sa kama? ang daming langgam, jongin!" reklamo ni kyungsoo. his face was all scrunched up dahil sa sakit at kati ng kagat ng langgam. jongin walked towards the bed, noticing all the crumbs and ants on their blanket. 

sumulyap si jongin sa pamangkin. nahuli nya na nakatingin rin ito sa kanya. he heard rahee whimpered softly, fearing that she might be scolded. 

jongin suppressed a sigh and reached for her, "rahee..." jongin called. agad namang lumapit ang pamangkin sa kanya. 

jongin fell to his knees, facing rahee. "sabi ko diba walang kakain sa bed?" malumanay na sabi ni jongin. rahee nodded slowly, whimpering in the process. "tignan mo, kinagat tuloy si kungchu ng langgam." 

pareho nilang nilingon si kyungsoo na bahagyang pina-pat ang hita, trying so hard na huwag kamutin ang nagsisimulang mag-pantal na balat. 

"saan po sya nikagat?" 

"_sa pwet_." rahee covered her mouth as she threw a fit of laughter, eyes twinkling, shoulders shaking. nahawa si jongin sa hagikgik ng pamangkin kaya naman nakitawa sya, earning a scolding look from kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon ay nakasimangot. 

"say sorry to kungchu." jongin lightly pushed her towards kyungsoo's direction. imbes na lumapit at mag-sorry sa boyfriend, tumakbo si rahee palabas ng kwarto. 

jongin groaned as he pull himself on his feet, "sabi ko mag-sorry sa'yo eh." umiiling na sabi ni jongin. "saan pa makati?" 

"sa pwet nga." ungot ni kyungsoo bago yumakap sa nobyo. jongin's hand flew on kyungsoo's butt cheek, patting it softly and then eventually turned into squeezing. 

"gusto mo kamutin ko?" natatawang suggest ni jongin. he reached at the back of kyungsoo's thigh, lightly scratching the huge rash. "tangina, ang laki ng pantal, by." 

"alam ko! ang sakit, ang kati!" 

"huwag mo na lang galawin, baby." jongin whispered before planting a soft kiss on kyungsoo's lips. "i love you. mawawala rin yung kati." 

"i love y---" 

"titooooo!" rahee came back with a small tub of petroleum jelly on her hands. "lagi po 'yan nilalagay ni mama kay ronron kapag nikagat sya ng mosquito! nipapahid nya po sa red na skin ni ronron." yumuko si jongin para kuhanin iyon sabay kiss sa pisngi ng pamangkin. 

"thank you, bunso. i'll clean the bed tapos nap time na, ha?" ngumiti si jongin sa bata, isang matamis na ngiti ang iginanti ni rahee bago bumaling sa nobyo. 

"sorry, tito kungchuuu. hindi na po ako kakain sa bed." rahee said with a sad eyes. kyungsoo did not say anything, he kissed her forehead instead. 

after that, tumakbo na sa rahee palabas ng kwarto. naiwan na naman silang mag-kasintahan. 

"lagyan mo 'ko nito, baby." nakangusong sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"ako mag-lalagay? sa pwet mo?" amused na sabi ni jongin. 

"asar pa." kyungsoo rolled his eyes on him. 

"tinatanong lang eh. lagyan kita after you take a bath." jongin pushed his boyfriend towards the bathroom. 

"ganoon na ba ako kabaho para itulak mo papunta sa banyo?" kyungsoo said. sinamaan sya nito ng tingin bago nag-huff. tumawa lang si jongin at umiling. 

"sensitive naman ng baby ko." jongin chuckled. pinanood nya kung paano hubarin ni kyungsoo ang shirt habang naglalakad sa banyo. jongin turned away, focusing on the crumbs on his bed, blaming rahee again. 

\----

kanina pa tulog si rahee sa tabi ni jongin bilang malinis na malinis na ang kama nya at ant free na. nahugasan na rin nya ang mga pinggan. 

napakatagal ni kyungsoo maligo, balak na sanang katukin ni jongin ang nobyo pero bumukas ang pinto at sumilip si kyungsoo. "by, tuwalya nga." 

"wala ba dyan? kakalagay ko lang ng bago dyan ah." 

"wala eh." kyungsoo pouted. 

tumayo si jongin at lumabas ng bahay, sinungkit ang bago laba na tuwalya mula sa sampayan. inabot ni jongin ang tuwalya sa nobyo pero pati sya ay hinila ni kyungsoo papasok sa banyo. pumikit si jongin nang mariin, hindi pa sya handa na makita ang nobyo na walang saplot ni kahit ano. 

jongin heard his boyfriend chuckle. "joke lang, may towel talaga dito." kyungsoo said softly. dahan-dahang dumilat si jongin, bumungad sa kanya ang nobyo na basa pa ang buhok, may nakatapis ng tuwalya sa bewang. "gusto ko lang ng kiss." ngumuso si kyungsoo sabay tingkayad 

jongin clicked his tongue, "pinakuha pa ko ng towel. kung sinabi mong gusto mo ng kiss edi sana hi---" natigilan sa pagsasalita si jongin nang angkinin ni kyungsoo ang labi nya. isang marahan at mabagal na halik mula sa nobyo. jongin heaved a sigh before responding to the kiss. 

"ang daldal, baby. _sobrang daldal_." kyungsoo muttered between the kiss. "mana talaga sa'yo iyang si rahee." another kiss on jongin's jawline, going up behind his ear. 

"huwag mo nga akong akitin dyan." jongin grumbled, biting his lips to prevent the moan. "please, mag-bihis ka na." 

kyungsoo giggled at how helpless jongin sounded. "bakit? ano gagawin mo sa'kin kung hindi ako mag-bibihis?" hamon ni kyungsoo. habang tumatagal, mas lalong umiikli ang pasensya ni jongin kapag nasa ganitong sitwasyon sila. habang tumatagal, mas lalo lang syang sinusubukan ni kyungsoo kung hanggang kailan nya kayang mag-pigil. gets naman ni jongin na minsan may pagka-demanding talaga si kyungsoo pagdating sa ganito kaya iniintindi na lang din minsan ni jongin. 

"ano? wala kang gagawin, jongin?" hinahamon talaga sya ni kyungsoo. 

"meron. ipapader kita. just like what i did in morong. and you'll moan, there's no way in hell you would volume down your moans. i will _make_ you moan." jongin whispered, sounded as promising as it should be. "i'm going to kiss you and pin you and i will let you gri---" 

"tama na! naiimagine ko na, ayoko na." sigaw ni kyungsoo. humalakhak si jongin habang pinapanood kung paano mamula ang nobyo. 

"sabi ko naman sa iyo, love huwag mo 'ko simulan eh." jongin flashed a smirk, pinching kyungsoo's flushed cheek. "bilisan mo, lalagyan pa kita ng petroleum jelly." 

jongin made his way out, smile playing on his lips. tinignan nya si rahee na tulog pa rin. hinarangan nya ng unan ang gilid ng pamangkin para safe although hindi naman na ito malikot matulog. 

lumabas sya ng kwarto, iniwang bukas ang pinto at dumerecho sa living room. jongin turned on the television and pick a movie saved in his flash drive. 

hindi nag-tagal tumabi na sa kanya ang nobyo. naka-itim na t-shirt at itim rin na shorts. mas lalo lang umangat ang pagiging maputi nito. 

"game na. pahiran mo na ko niyang binigay ni rahee." utos ni kyungsoo. agad namang kumilos si jongin at naupo sa sahig, nakapwesto sa gitna ng mga hita ni kyungsoo. buti na lang at hindi ito naka-boxers kung hindi...

"turo mo kung nasaan yung pantal." jongin muttered, he dipped his finger inside the container, scooping liberal amount. 

"dito..." tinuro ni kyungsoo ang pantal sa magkabilang hita nito. parehong namumula at base sa hitsura, mukhang makati nga. kyungsoo spread his legs for jongin's easy access. 

jongin pushed his hand in kyungsoo inner thigh, rubbing the gel on top of the rash. he did not expect a long, satisfying moan from the younger. 

nag-angat ng tingin si jongin at tumambad ang mukha ng nobyo na nakakunot ang noo, kagat-kagat ang ibabang labi. 

"sarap?" 

"yes. makati, by." kyungsoo whined. tuloy lang si jongin sa pag-rub sa pantal nito bago lumipat sa kabilang pantal na mas malaki sa nauna. angat na angat ang pamumula nito dahil sa kaputian ng balat ni kyungsoo. 

"oh, saan pa?" jongin said, scooping another amount of petroleum jelly. 

"dito sa likod ng hita." kinapa ni kyungsoo ang pantal doon. 

"eh paano ko makikita? taas mo paa mo sa sofa." jongin instructed. kyungsoo did what he was told, planting his feet on the sofa, bending his knees. tinuro nya ang pantal na nasa gawing ilalim ng hita nya. jongin tilted his head and applied generous amount of petroleum jelly. "meron pa, baby?" 

"sa pwet." nguso ni kyungsoo. 

nag-alangan si jongin, "ikaw mag-lagay." sabi nya sabay abot kay kyungsoo ng petroleum jelly. 

"ikaw na, by." kyungsoo whined before laying down on his stomach. huminga ng malalim si jongin. hindi nya alam kung tinatamad ba si kyungsoo mag-lagay o pinaglalaruan sya ng nobyo. there's no way in hell he's gonna pull kyungsoo's shorts down and exposed his ass. mamaya mahuli na naman sila ni rahee, mahirap na. 

"bakit ako na naman? pwet mo 'yan eh." 

"jongin! ikaw na nga sabi." angil ni kyungsoo. puta, pareho sila ni rahee na mapilit. 

"saan ba kasi?" inis na sabi ni jongin. that or he's just too scared to touch kyungsoo's ass knowing he won't be able to stop himself if things heated up. 

"dito..." sinundot ni kyungsoo ang mismong pisngi ng pwet nito, sa ibabaw lang kaya hindi masyadong tempting. 

with the remaining gel on his finger, nilusot ni jongin ang kamay sa loob ng shorts at underwear ng nobyo at kinapa ang pantal. medyo napatagal ang pag-pahid ni jongin, napasarap na rin si kyungsoo. 

"kamutin mo pa..." 

"pwede ba, kyungsoo." 

"bakit ang sungit mo? parang kasalanan ko pa na kinagat ako ng langgam eh si rahee nga kumain don." kyungsoo muttered sadly. na-guilty naman si jongin kaya lumapit sya at pinatakan ng halik ang labi ng nobyo, ang kamay ay nasa loob pa rin ng shorts.

"sorry na, baby. sorry na. iiyak ka na naman eh." inangkin ni jongin ang malungkot na labi ng nobyo, sabay sa halik ang pag-himas ni jongin sa pantal nito hanggang sa naging buong pwet na. jongin pulled out his hand, grabbing kyungsoo's globes over his shorts before squeezing it. nagagalit ang nobyo kapag medyo napapadiin ang piga nya pero all in all, hindi naman ito pumapalag. "bango mo, ginamit mo body wash ko no? kaya matagal ka maligo." jongin teased him, wiggled his eyebrows. 

tumawa lang kyungsoo bago sumige ng halik. nagulat si jongin at napaimpit dahil kinakagat-kagat ni kyungsoo ang ibabang labi nya. 

jongin was trying to pull away but kyungsoo won't let him go. kaya naman pinalo ni jongin ang pwetan ng nobyo. 

"masakit 'yon!" kyungsoo said habang hinihimas ang pwet. 

"mas masakit ginawa mo, love." umirap si jongin bago tumayo. uupo na sana sya sa paahan ni kyungsoo nang biglang umiyak si rahee. agad namang nag-tungo si jongin sa kwarto at nakitang nakahiga si rahee, nakabaluktot at umiiyak. 

he scooped her out of the bed, rubbing her back to calm her down. "si mama kooo." iyak ni rahee sa balikat nya. 

"tawagan natin si mama?" bulong ni jongin habang inaabot ang cellphone na nasa coffee table. nakaupo na si kyungsoo sa sofa at tinabihan nya ito, yakap pa rin ang pamangkin na nasa kandungan nya. 

rahee yawned and sobbed afterwards. dinial ni jongin ang numero ng ate jaera nya at hinintay ito sumagot. 

_"hello." _

"hoy ate, nasaan na kayo?" sabi ni jongin. 

_"mall. bakit?" _

"pangit gising ng anak mo." jongin grumbled, side eyeing rahee who was sleeping again on his shoulder. "hindi pa ba kayo uuwi?" 

_"pauwi na. bakit ba minamadali mo kami?" _

"hindi ko masolo si kyungsoo. kunin mo na 'tong si rahee." isang hampas sa hita ang natanggap ni jonhin mula sa nobyo. masama ang tingin nito sa kanya at mahinang nananaway. 

_"huwag mo nga akong artehan dyan, jongin kim. nagre-reklamo ba ko kapag nanghihingi ka ng baon?"_ jongin bet she rolled her eyes. humilig si kyungsoo sa kanya at saka kiniss ang balikat nya, a soft and reassuring gesture na laging ginagawa ng nobyo. 

"sorry na, bilisan mo na. mamaya iiyak na naman 'to." 

_"eto na po kuya. kapag wala hinahanap-hanap mo ang mga bata, kapag naman nandyan, pinapauwi mo na." _

"hindi naman sa ganon. hinahanap ka na kasi." jongin pouted. 

_"oo na, eto na nga. ano gustong pasalubong ni kyungsoo?"_ tanong ni jaera. 

kyungsoo perked up and answered, "infinitea, ate! saka kahit ano pong merienda." mas nauna pang tanungin ang boyfriend nya kaysa sa kanya na mismong kapatid. madaya. 

"ice cream sa akin, cookies and cream. isang galon." sabat ni jongin. 

_"heh, tigilan mo ko. si kyungsoo lang ang tinanong ko." _

"that's so unfair." ingit ni jongin. tumawa lang si jaera sa kabilang linya. he could hear ronron's babbling na ikinangiti naman ni jongin. nagulat si jongin nang hulihin ni kyungsoo ang labi nya at saka hinagkan. kyungsoo mouthed a soft _i love you_ before snuggling on his side. 

_"bye na. pauwi na kami, saglit na lang. tell rahee we're almost there."_ jongin hummed before hanging up. ipinatong nya ang cellphone sa coffee table at saka umakbay sa nobyo, nasa kandungan pa rin nya si rahee na natutulog. 

"clingy naman..." malambing na sabi ni jongin. wala naman kasi syang balak mag-reklamo. "i love you." 

"i love you, jongin. thank you sa palaging pag-unawa at pagpa-pasensya. pati na rin sa walang sawang pag-aalaga." bulong ni kyungsoo habang sumisiksik sa kanya. 

"you know i love you, too. and i'm also as thankful as you are right now. mahal kita, baby. palagi. lagi't lagi." jongin gazed at the man beside him, throwing him a loving look. 

yumuko si jongin para bigyan ng halik ang nobyo. at sana sa mga susunod na taon, mas higit pa sila sa estado nila ngayon. 

kung mayroon mang hihilingin si jongin, iyon ay si kyungsoo at _si kyungsoo lamang._

sa araw-araw. sa bawat gabi. sa mga parating na mga linggo at buwan. sa susunod pang mga taon. 

kung masyado mang mataas ang pangarap nya, pipilitin nya itong sungkitin. pag-hihirapan. pag-papaguran. mag-titiis. dahil alam nyang sa huli, _worth it si kyungsoo_. 

  
  


**extra: **

"mama! nikagat po ng langgam si tito kungchu kasi nikain ko yung mawi ni ronron sa bed." jongin watched his niece. she's being a blabbermouth again. minsan nakakatuwa, minsan nakakarindi. pero okay lang, wala namang may ayaw. paminsan-minsan kailangan din nila ng isang madaldal sa bahay. 

"nag-sorry ka ba?" jaera picked her up. 

"opo! nibigay ko yung nipapahid mo kay ronron kapag nikagat sya ng mosquito." jaera gave her a proud smile. jongin smiled himself. kailan naman kaya nya makikita ang ate jungah nya na ganito? mukhang malabo. mukhang matatagalan pa ito mag-settle down. 

"good girl naman ni ate." 

"mama si tito po! nipalo _bambam _ni tito kungchu! baka po umiyak ulit si tito kungchu!" nagulat si jongin sa sumbong ng pamangkin. sinalubong nya ang nanlilisik na mga mata ni jaera dahil ang _bambam_ ay equal sa _pwet_. puta. huli na naman sila. napakadaldal talaga. 

"kagatin mo bambam ni tito, dali." ibinaba ni jaera ang anak. tumakbo si rahee papunta sa kanya, nakanganga, mangangagat nga ng pwet. kumaripas ng takbo si jongin sa likod ng nobyo, palayo sa pamangkin. 

"kagaaaat kita tito!" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pahingi naman kahit kaunting feedback uhuhuhu salamaaaa! 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	15. time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ayoko na, jongin. tigilan na natin 'to." 
> 
> at sa pagkakataon na ito, desidido na si kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halos tatlong linggo ko itong ginagawa at hanggang ngayon, kahit anong dagdag at bawas ko, nakukulangan pa rin ako. pasensya na, panay kasi ang tulo ng luha ko habang sinusulat ko ito kahit na wala naman talagang nakakaiyak. baka ako lang, baka oa lang ako, baka masyado lang ako malungkot nung sinulat ko ito. 
> 
> huwag nyo sana akong awayin kung pangit ang kinalabasan ng chapter na ito at maraming mali. 
> 
> salamat sa mga taong pinagtyatyagaan ang au na ito. mahal ko kayo! lalo ka na miss rian hoy! 
> 
> happy reading!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby, early dinner with my classmates? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay!!! eatwell. i love you, by! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tell me kapag nakauwi ka na! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** 6 siguro nakauwi na 'ko. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** miss ko na kumain nang kasabay ka. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** love. :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** next time hahahahha 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** enjoy!!! mahal kita! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** by! wala pala kaming pasok bukasss! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** babyyy! nakauwi ka na? it's already 6. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baby! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nasa bahay ka na ba? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** byyyyyy. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin naman 7pm na. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** where are youuu, by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jooooongin! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baby naman. :c 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin nakita ko ig story ni kuya chanyeol nasa inuman ka pala 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** bakit naman ayaw mo mag-reply eh online ka naman. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** please :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** di ko man lang nalaman na natuloy kayo sa inuman jongin 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wala ka man lang pasabi 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tanginaaaaa 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** huuuuuy. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sagutin mo mga tawag ko

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin ano na??? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tangena 9pm na jongin 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sabi ni kuya junmyeon sya maghahatid sayo sorry kung chinat ko sya 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sabi nya sa bahay nila ate jaera ka uuwi 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** please sabihin mo naman sakin kung nakauwi ka na kila ate :( 

nangingilid ang luha ni kyungsoo habang binabalikan ang mga unread messages na sinend nya kay jongin. online ito pero hindi man lang nag-abala na basahin at sagutin lahat ng mga chats nya. nag-init lalo ang mga mata ni kyungsoo at kumirot nang bahagya ang dibdib. _bakit naman ganon?_

hindi naman mahirap mag-sabi ng simpleng _pauwi na 'ko, nasa bahay na 'ko_. hindi rin naman mahirap na mag-paalam na _iinom ako kasama kaklase ko_ pero putangina naman. yun lang naman ang hinihingi ni kyungsoo pero bakit abot-abot ang kaba at tampo na nararamdaman nya sa nobyo. ganoon ba kahirap maki-text? maki-tawag? mag-type kahit na lasing? gaano ba kalasing si jongin? gaano ba ito kasaya ngayon habang si kyungsoo ay kinakain ng takot at pangamba? 

agad pinahid ni kyungsoo ang nagbabadyang luha bago pumara sa tapat ng isang subdivision. dere-deretcho syang nag-lakad sa papasok. hindi na sya hinarang ng guard dahil kilala na sya dito. 

sabi ni junmyeon sya ang mag-hahatid kay jongin sa bahay nila jaera bilang sa parehong subdivision lang sila nakatira. kyungsoo just hoped na nakauwi na ang mga ito nang ligtas. base sa instagram story ni junmyeon, tapos na ang inuman. nakita ni kyungsoo ang mga litrato ng section ni jongin. iilan lang ang mga kilala ni kyungsoo, inisa-isa ang mukha. nakaramdam ng pamilyar ngunit di kaaya-ayang pakiramdam si kyungsoo nang mahagip ng mata nya ang babae na may kulay brown na buhok. 

napatigil tuloy si kyungsoo ng pag-lalakad. 

matamis ang ngiti ni krystal sa litrato. bakas ang magandang hubog ng katawan dahil sa blouse nitong may kasikipan at hapit na palda. kahit nakaupo, halatang matangkad ito. bahagya itong nakahilig sa gawing kaliwa. huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo dahil katabi nito si jongin na may malapad na ngiti, relaks na pagkakaupo. 

kung pagbabasehan ni kyungsoo ang litrato, mukhang may _namamagitan_ kay jongin at krystal. 

mas lalo lang kinain ng selos si kyungsoo nang patuloy syang mag-lakad. bukod pa doon ang pag-aalala na nararamdam dahil hindi nya alam kung nasaan ang nobyo. he just hoped that jongin was already at jaera's place. 

\---- 

nakatatlong katok yata si kyungsoo bago bumukas ang pinto. expected nya na si jaera ang mag-bubukas pero si rahee ang sumalubong sa kanya. she beamed a bright smile and jumped excitedly. 

"mama! mama! tito kungchu is here!" sabi nito habang nakayakap sa binti ni kyungsoo. pansamantala nyang nalimutan ang bigat na nararamdaman at binuhat ang pamangkin ng nobyo. 

"tito kungchu!" rahee exclaimed, too energetic at this kind of hour. humalik ito sa pisngi ni kyungsoo at saka pinunasan ang laway. 

"gabi na, bakit gising ka pa?" kyungsoo murmured. rahee wiggled in his arm, choosing not to answer but instead, clinging onto his neck. sakto naman na lumabas si jaera mula sa kusina. kyungsoo looked up and smiled at the woman a little bit too sad. jaera's welcoming look started to morphed into a worried one. 

"rahee, it's past bed time na. try to sleep, please?" jaera said. rahee flashed a pout before wiggling down. kyungsoo let her go and looked up at jaera. 

"nandito na po ba si jongin?" kyungsoo asked weakly. just seeing jaera's confused look, mas lalo lang nanghina si kyungsoo. alam na nya ang sagot. 

"bakit mapupunta si jongin dito?" naguguluhang tanong ni jaera bago sya inakay papasok at papunta sa living room. sabay silang naupo, magkaharap. "teka nga. nag-away ba kayo ng kapatid ko? lunes ngayon, malabong dito umuwi 'yon dito. kyungsoo...?" 

"ate..." kyungsoo groaned helplessly. sinapo ng mga palad ni kyungsoo ang sariling mukha, balak agapan ang mga traydor na luha na gustong kumawala. "sabi ni jongin alas sais lang uuwi na sya tapos alas otso nalaman ko na nasa inuman sila. h-hindi naman ako galit pero naiinis ako kasi...k-kasi wala man lang pasabi. tingin nya ba pipigilan ko sya? tingin nya ba hihindi ako ngayong k-kaklase na nya si krystal? ganon ba kong klase ng boyfriend para kay jongin?" hikbi ni kyungsoo. basang-basa na ng luha ang palad nya. 

jaera sighed before pulling kyungsoo in a tight and comforting embrace. "don't say that. uuwi din 'yon, okay? we'll try to reach him." mas lalo lang umiyak si kyungsoo sa yakap ng ate ng nobyo na di kalaunan ay unti-unti ding humupa. jaera kept rubbing and patting his back, whispering encouraging words. bakas din sa mukha nito ang matinding pag-aalala sa kapatid. nandoon din ang galit dahil lunes na lunes, unang araw ng second semester ay sumige na agad ito sa alak. pareho sila ni kyungsoo na huminga ng malalim, pilit ikinakalma ang sarili habang umuusal ng panalangin na sana ayos ang binata. 

"paano mo nalaman na nasa inuman si jongin?" jaera asked softly. humiwalay nang bahagya si kyungsoo at inilabas ang phone. 

"nakita ko po sa instagram story ng mga kaklase nya. i was so desperate to know kung nasaan sya." kyungsoo showed the pictures of jongin with his classmates. nasa isang restaurant ito na katapat lang ng university. marami sila, higit sa sampu. jaera nodded, pointing and naming some of the people she knew. "nakita ko pong kaka-post lang ni kuya chanyeol ng mga pictures. tinanong ko po sya kung magkakasama pa sila. ate hiyang-hiya ako." kyungsoo groaned. 

"bakit naman?" 

"ayokong isipin nila na ganito akong klase na boyfriend; praning, sinasakal si jongin, possessive at clingy masyado." kyungsoo whined, mangiyak-ngiyak. 

"hindi ka naman ganoon. you're just worried and as a boyfriend, _normal_ lang na umakto ka ng ganyan." jaera shushed him, patting his back gently. 

kyungsoo sighed heavily, feeling the ache in his chest. "alam ko naman na iba yung mundo na ginagalawan ni jongin kumpara sa'kin. maiintindihan ko naman sya, ang gusto ko lang naman ate, huwag nyang iparamdam sa'kin na hindi ako belong, na may _agwat_ sa pagitan namin." 

"sure naman ako na hindi nya sinasadya na iparamdam sa'yo lahat ng mga nararamdaman mo ngayon." jaera reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "kyungsoo, alam kong mahirap itulog 'to pero why don't you go home? magpahinga ka na." 

"sinabi ko na po na dito ako matutulog, pero wala naman pala si jongin dito. mas lalo lang akong pagagalitan kapag umuwi ako ulit sa bahay." pinahid ni kyungsoo ang luha at nag-angat ng tingin. huminga nang malalim ang binata. 

"sige, i'll let you stay the night. baon mo ba ang uniform mo para bukas?" 

umiling si kyungsoo, "wala po kaming pasok bukas. uuwi na lang po ako agad, ate." kyungsoo looked so pathetic with his puffy eyes and nasal voice. jaera walked towards him, locked him in a tight hug. "ate...sorry." sabi ni kyungsoo. nakapikit sya, nilalabanan ang luha na akala nya ay tuyo na. 

"don't be. nasasaktan ka. nag-aalala ka. _it's okay to cry_." she said, whispering. "magpahinga ka na. i'll try to contact him. pati na rin si ina, oh god sana nasa bahay si ina." lumayo ito at sinapo ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. mainit ang palad, maingat ang bawat haplos. "pahinga na, ha?" 

tango at singhot lang ang sagot ni kyungsoo bago tinangay ang bag na bitbit at kinaladkad ang sarili paakyat. 

namaluktot sya sa kama, nilalamig dahil sa kawalan ng init na si jongin lamang ang may dala. 

_jongin, nasaan ka na ba? _

paulit-ulit na sigaw ng isip ni kyungsoo, tila hindi maalis ang takot at pangamba na kanina pa nya kinikimkim. 

humugot ng malalim na hininga si kyungsoo habang kinakalkal ang cellphone. binalikan nya lahat ng mga chats nya sa mga kaklase ni jongin, binalikan ang pasahan nila ng mesahe ni chanyeol pati na rin si junmyeon. 

una nyang nakausap si chanyeol kahit may katagalan itong nag-reply. pagkatapos ay ipinasa sya nito kay junmyeon na ang sabi ay isasabay sa pag-uwi na _obviously_ ay hindi naman natupad. 

_jongin, nasaan ka na? _

nanlulumong tanong ni kyungsoo sa sarili. niyakap ni kyungsoo ang unan, mahigpit. gusto na lang nyang matulog, ipahinga ang utak, pahupain ang luha. 

ganito ba? ganito ba ang pakiramdam ng kulang at wala si jongin sa tabi nya? ganito ba kapag bigla na lang natauhan si jongin at iwanan sya para kay krystal? tutal bagay naman sila at mukhang maayos na naman ang takbo ng pagiging magkaibigan nila. ayaw isipin ni kyungsoo lahat ng mga posibilidad pero _wala si jongin_. wala si jongin na syang yayakap nang mahigpit sa kanya, walang bubulong ng magiging okay ang lahat. 

nagulantang si kyungsoo nang tumunog ang cellphone nya. may nag-chat.

mabilis nyang binuksan ang cellphone. 

**jd kim:** kyungs. sorry, ngayon ko lang nabasa mga chats mo. wala kasi akong data. 

**jd kim:** hindi kila jaera uuwi si jongin. 

**jd kim:** doon sya umuwi sa bahay ni ina. 

**jd kim:** i'm sorry. wala akong nagawa. ako nag-volunteer na maghatid pero mapilit si krystal.

**jd kim:** kyungsoo, sorry. sorry, wala akong nagawa. please, let jongin explain din. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kuya, ang sakit.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ang sakit pala.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ang sakit sa dibdib kuya

hinagis ni kyungsoo ang telepono kung saan bago ibinaon ang mukha sa kama at saka umiyak, pilit na tinatakpan ang bibig upang hindi kumawala ang mga hikbi na naging mapait na hagulgol.

\----

bumukas ang pinto at bumungad ang ate nya na buhat si ronron. agad sya nitong tinalikuran at saka nag-lakad papuntang sala. 

isinarado ni jongin ang pintuan at tumingin sa nakatatandang kapatid, "i fucked up, right?" tanong ni jongin. bakas ang pagsisisi. 

"ni hindi ka man lang nag-abala na maligo at mag-bihis." malamig na sabi ni jaera. tinitigan sya nito mula ulo hanggang paa at nakaramdam ng panliliit si jongin. 

hanggang ngayon ay naka-uniporme pa sya. pwera sa polo, suot pa rin nya ang t-shirt na panloob, pantalon na asul, itim na sapatos. wala syang dala na kahit ano maliban sa telepono at singkwenta pesos. gulo-gulo ang buhok nya, amoy pinag-halong pawis at alak. 

kumakalam ang tiyan nya sa gutom, nanlalata, nanghihina pero higit pa doon ang pangamba na nararamdaman ni jongin. pati na ang kaba dala ng takot sa ate nya, pati na rin sa nobyo na pinaghintay nya. 

"alas dose na, gaano ka katagal bago nahimasmasan? balita ko _lasing na lasing_ ka?" tila mas naging malamig pa ang tono ni jaera. minsan lang magalit ito, hindi ito sumisigaw pero base sa iilang karanasan ni jongin, masakit ito mag-salita. jaera was too honest and truth hurts. 

"lunes ngayon. unang araw ng semester tapos inom agad? _anong klase ka, jongin?"_ patuyang sabi nito. suminghap si jongin ng hangin at sinalubong ang tingin ng kapatid, tila nagmamakaawa si jongin na tigilan na ang sermon dahil pagod sya at nahihilo pa rin sya dahil sa alak. 

hindi alam ni jongin kung gaano karami ang nainom nya, kung gaano sya kalasing pagkatapos ng inuman. napaupo na lang sa sahig si jongin at inihilamos ang dalawang palad. "sorry, ate. hindi ko naman alam na mauuwi sa inuman lahat. it was supposed to be a dinner only pe---" 

"bakit sa'kin ka nag-papaliwanag? kung sa'kin lang, walang kaso. nasa kolehiyo ka, hindi kita masisi dahil gusto mo lang i-enjoy ang college." kalmado pero alam ni jongin na hindi pa rin naaalis ang galit nito. "pero si kyungsoo...kanina pa umiiyak si kyungsoo sa akin. hindi ka nag-paalam, hindi ka ma-contact, hindi alam kung saan ka hahanapin, kung nakauwi ka na ba. sino bang nag-hatid sa'yo?" jaera said, throwing him a piercing gaze. 

nag-alangan si jongin sagutin ang tanong. tinaasan lang sya ng kilay ng kapatid, hinihingi ang sagot. 

"si krystal." bulong ni jongin. enough para marinig ng kapatid. nag-iwas si jongin ng tingin kaya hindi nakita ni jongin kung paanong pumikit nang mariin si jaera habang inilapag si ronron sa toddler rocker nito.

jongin watched her sat on the floor, in front of him. naka-indian sit ito at may malungkot na expression. 

"bakit si krystal, jongin?" walang makitang ekspresyon si jongin sa mukha ng kapatid kundi ang nag-babadyang akusasyon.

"because she offered!" jongin exclaimed. 

"napakatanga mo, jongin. naisip mo ba kung ano ang iisipin ni kyungsoo, _ng boyfriend mo_, kapag nalaman nya na _ex mo_ ang naghatid sa'yo pauwi?" nakakunot ang noo ni jaera, tugging jongin's pants. 

"kyungsoo will understand. i'll just explain everything to him." jongin heaved a sigh. tiwala sya na maiintindihan sya ni kyungsoo. tiwala sya na makikinig ang nobyo sa mga paliwanag nya. dating gawi. pag-uusapan nila 'to at aayusin. hindi sisikat ang araw na hindi sila maayos. 

"hindi mo alam kung hanggang kailan ka kayang uunawain ni kyungsoo, jongin. kahit ano'ng paliwanag mo, masasaktan at masasaktan yung tao." kumunot ang noo ni jongin, tila pinangungunahan sila ng ate nya. 

"teka nga--" winasiwas ni jongin ang kamay, brushing off his sister, asking her to stop talking. "bakit...bakit parang ako yung may kasalanan na hinatid ako ni krystal? it's not like i asked her to. hindi ko naman ginusto 'yon. _i was drunk as fuck_." singhal ni jongin. hindi nya kaya itong parang sya ang may kasalanan gayong hindi naman sya ang may gusto ng mga nangyari. 

"habang nagpapaka-lango ka sa alak, nag-aalala si kyungsoo. umiiyak si kyungsoo. si kyungsoo na _boyfriend_ mo. naririnig mo ba 'yang mga katwiran mo?" nag-taas na ng boses si jaera, sign na galit na talaga ito. nalukot ang mukha ni jongin, napalitan ang confusion na nararamdam ng inis at yamot. 

"hindi ko naman ginusto malasing. hindi ko ginusto na ihatid ni krystal. if it's not because of her, i won't be able to go home." jongin pointed out. pagod na si jongin, gusto na nyang makipag-bati sa nobyo at ayusin ang mga gusto na ginawa nya. hindi na nya kayang makinig sa sermon ni jaera dahil pagod na ang utak nya kakaisip, sarado ang utak nya dahil sa alak. tumayo ang binata at mabilis na nag-lakad papuntang hagdan. he was about to take the first step when jaera caught his wrist and pulled him. 

"jongin. jongin, listen." huminga ng malalim si jaera bago hinawakan ang parehas nyang kamay. "wala ako sa lugar pero bilang ate mo, gusto ko lang sabihin na hindi mo kontrol ang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. kahit anong paliwanag mo, kahit anong pagpapatawad nya sa iyo, hindi pa rin maaalis _completely_ lahat ng sakit at selos. i know...i know how understanding kyungsoo is, pero sana huwag mong sagarin. kung bibigyan mo sya ng assurance, please do it _properly_. _kung hindi kayang lumayo ni krystal sa iyo, ikaw ang dumistansya._ huwa---" 

"fuck, ate. kaklase ko si krystal. how can i stay away from her? at hindi mo kilala si kyungsoo to say that. hindi mo na kailangan problemahin ang problema namin ni kyungsoo. only i can fix this." jongin said exasperatedly. he jerked his hand off of jaera’s touch. jaera was completely taken aback with jongin's words. she stepped back and sniffled. 

"you're unbelievable." she shook her head disappointingly and walked away. jongin brushed it off. hindi namalayan ng binata na nasaktan nito ang damdamin ng ate nya. 

\----

gustong-gusto na lang ni jongin na mahiga at yumakap sa nobyo na nakahiga sa kama nya pero hindi nya gusto ang amoy ng alak at pawis sa sariling katawan kaya naman napilitan itong maligo kahit sandali. 

pajama at lumang damit lang ang isinuot ni jongin bago tumabi kay kyungsoo. nakatalikod ito sa kanya, may halos isang dipa ang layo ni kyungsoo kay jongin. 

pinanood nya ang pag-taas at pag-baba ng balikat ni kyungsoo, pinagmasdan ang likod ng nobyo, ang batok, ang buhok nito pati na ang bewang ng lalaki. 

maiintindihan naman sya ni kyungsoo, hindi ba? marami na silang pinagtalunan at pinag-awayan, lahat ng mga iyon ay nalagpasan nila ay naiayos. walang ding palya sa pagbibigay ni jongin ng assurance sa nobyo, walang dapat ika-selos at ikatakot si kyungsoo. with that thought, yumakap si jongin sa bewang ni kyungsoo, may espasyo man sa pagitan nila, hindi iyon hadlang para hindi nya maiparamdam ang init ng yakap nya sa katawan ni kyungsoo. 

_mahal kita_, bulong ni jongin bago pumikit at nagpaubaya sa antok. 

\----

ramdam ni jongin ang marahan na pag-hawi sa braso nya. kasabay nito ang mga pag-galaw ng kama pati na ang yabag sa semento. napabalikawas ng bangon si jongin at agad syang naupo. hinanap nya sa dilim si kyungsoo only to see him walking towards the bathroom. kung naramdaman man ni kyungsoo ang pagbangon nya, hindi na ito lumingon at dumiretcho na lang sa banyo. nakahinga nang maluwag si jongin, akala nya ay aalis na si kyungsoo nang hindi nag-papaalam. 

_anong oras na ba? _

sumulyap si jongin sa wall clock na glow in the dark at nanlaki ang mga mata dahil alas singko na. tuesday ngayon, putangina. _putangina._ may pasok si kyungsoo ng alas sais y media pero imbes na nag-hahanda ito sa pag-pasok sa eskwelahan, nandito ito sa bahay ng ate nya, nag-hintay kagabi at isinantabi ang mga klase kinabukasan. 

naging mabigat ang bawat pag-hinga ni jongin, hindi alam ang gagawin ngayong isa-isa nang bumabalik lahat ng ginawa nya kagabi, kasama nito ang mga consequences na kailangan nyang kaharapin. bumalik din sa kanya ang sagutan nila ng ate nya. 

jongin felt a tight knot inside his chest, a lump in his throat, a constriction in his stomach. gusto nyang isuka lahat ng ininom nya kagabi, gusto nyang mag-sorry kay jaera, gusto nyang mag-sorry kay kyungsoo. hindi alam ni jongin kung ano ba dapat ang unahin nang biglang lumabas si kyungsoo mula sa banyo. 

_si kyungsoo muna. _

lumiwanag ang buong kwarto dahil sa ilaw na nag-mumula sa banyo. hindi ito pinatay ni kyungsoo kaya naman kahit papaano ay naaaninag nya ang nobyo. 

"kyungsoo," jongin's voice cracked due to dryness of his throat. that or he was just nervous as fuck. "hatid na kita sa inyo. may pasok ka pa eh." sabi ni jongin. inabot nya ang bag ng nobyo para ibigay sana pero natigilan sya. 

"huwag na. unlike you, kaya kong umuwi mag-isa. hindi mo na 'ko kailangan ihatid." sabi ni kyungsoo. wala ang pamilyar na lambing sa boses nito. "at isa pa, hindi naman ako lasing na dapat pang ihatid sa bahay." there was a bitterness in kyungsoo voice. mayroon itong ipinapahiwatig at agad naman nakuha ni jongin. 

the older of the two sighed heavily. "by naman..." lumapit si jongin kay kyungsoo na nakatayo malapit sa bintana at yumakap. 

nagulat si jongin nang biglang pumiglas si kyungsoo at kumawala sa bisig nya na para bang napaso sa hawak ni jongin. lumakad ito palayo at pumwesto sa kabilang dulo ng bintana. "love..." 

"_love_ na ngayon? _baby_ na ulit ngayon? _tangina, jongin_. pagkatapos mong hindi mag-reply buong magdamag, yayakap at hahalik ka sakin, tatawagin ako ng ganyan na parang walang nangyari? tanga ako pagdating sa'yo pero i-consider mo naman yung nararamdaman ko." kyungsoo hissed. alam ni jongin na gustong isigaw ni kyungsoo ang mga salitang binitawan pero nagpipigil ito dahil sobrang aga pa para mag-away, pero puta heto sila, nagkakainitan. 

"then i'm sorry. yo--" 

"tangina, huwag ka nang mag-sorry kung napipilitan ka lang." kyungsoo cut him off, giving him a chilling look, leaving jongin breathless. ito ang unang pagkakataon na titigan sya nang ganoon ng nobyo. wala ang pamilyar na kinang sa mga mata nito, wala ang mainit na pagmamahal na nanunuot sa pagkatao ni jongin sa tuwing tinititigan nya ang bilugang mga mata ni kyungsoo. 

"kyungsoo naman. i'm trying to apologize for not answering your calls and messages. patapusin mo naman muna ako." pagmamakaawa ni jongin. nandoon ang pagod at kakulangan sa tulog pero hindi na ininda ni jongin 'yon. ang gusto na lang nya ay maayos ang gusot na ginawa nya. "sorry. ako ang nag-kulang sa ating dalawa. hindi ako nakapag-paalam and it's my fault. nakalimutan ko mag-reply. hanggang sa nag-tuloy tuloy na." 

tumango-tango si kyungsoo, "mag-aapologize ka rin ba dahil nag-pahatid ka kay krystal? na sa dami nyong nag-inuman, _kay krystal pa talaga_? baka nakalimutan mo din na may boyfriend ka pala na nag-hihintay at nag-aalala sa'yo habang mag-kasama kayo ng ex mo?" patuyang sabi ni kyungsoo, still maintaining that cold look on his face. kumunot ang noo ni jongin at mariing pumikit. sinapo nito ang sentido bago bumulalas ng mga salita. 

"_putangina naman kyungso!_ si krystal na naman ba 'tong pinag-aawayan natin? seryoso ka ba?" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni jongin. sinabunutan nito ang sarili bago humarap sa nobyo na kinakain na naman ng selos. 

hindi nakita ni jongin kung paano nangilid ang mga luha sa mata ni kyungsoo, nadinig na lang nya ang sunod-sunod na hikbi ng nobyo at ang sapilitan nitong pag-hugot ng hininga para makapag-salita. "mag-damag akong umiyak. mag-damag kong iniisip kung ano mga posibleng ginawa nyo ni krystal." dumampot si kyungsoo ng unan at ibinalibag ito kay jongin na may kasamang sigaw na gago ka. "mag-damag akong nag-hihintay sa'yo tapos tatanungin mo ko kung seryoso ba ko? oo! _oo jongin, seryoso ako._ nag-seselos ako. hindi ako nag-bibiro. tawagin mo na 'kong praning, overreacting, possessive wala na 'kong pake!" kyungsoo shouted across the room. he was panting heavily, face red in anger, eyes red because of tears. ang kamao nito ay nakakuyom sa galit. imbes na pakalmahin ay inunahan ng inis si jongin. 

_"fuck, kyungsoo."_ jongin almost screamed. he kept it down pero alam nyang tumatagos ang boses nya sa bawat pader. lumapit sya kay kyungsoo at tumayo sa harapin nito. "alam ko naman kung saan ka nanggagaling pero hindi ka ba nagsasawa na palaging si krystal ang pinag-aawayan natin? hindi ka ba nagsasawa kakaselos mo? _please naman._ huwag naman na nating palakihin 'to." 

"pagod na 'ko. pagod na 'ko sa kakaselos pero palagi na lang...palagi mo na lang ako binibigyan ng dahilan para mainggit, mag-isip, at mag-selos." kyungsoo wiped his tears angrily. dinuro-duro nito ang dibdib ni jongin na kalaunan ay naging mahihinang suntok na may kasamang iyak. "baka...baka nga tama ka. t-tama ka naman lagi." humikbi si kyungsoo at nag-pakawala na nanginginig na pag-hinga. "hindi na dapat 'to pinapalaki." sumingot si kyungsoo at kinagat ang nanginginig na labi, tila nag-aalangan sa susunod na salita na bibitawan. huminga ito nang sobrang lalim bago ipagpatuloy ang pag-sasalita. "tapusin na lang natin 'to. _ayoko na._" sunod-sunod ang iling ni kyungsoo. 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin sa salitang binitawan ng nobyo. tila tinakasan sya ng hangin na lalanghapin, hindi makaapuhap ng isasagot. he saw the pain on kyungsoo's face as he cried so hard. nanginginig na sinalo ni jongin ang mukha ng nobyo. "kyungsoo..." ang tanging nasabi ni jongin. 

"ayoko na, jongin. tigilan na natin 'to." sa pagkakataon na ito, desidido na si kyungsoo. 

"kyungsoo, please..." nangangatal na sabi ni jongin. pinagdikit nya ang kanilang mga noo, umuusal ng _hindi, please. huwag naman, kyungsoo. i'm sorry_, mahinang nananalangin na sana ay nag-bibiro lamang ang nobyo kagaya nung nakaraan. 

but kyungsoo was kyungsoo. may isang salita ito at hindi na kayang bawiin pa. 

paputok na ang araw, sumisilip na ang liwanag. kitang-kita ni jongin kung gaano kadeterminado makipag-kalas ni kyungsoo sa kanya. "ayoko na, ang sakit sakit na. ang sakit mo na mag-salita." bulong ni kyungsoo habang umiiling, tila ayaw papigil. 

"baby..." bulong pabalik ni jongin. nanginginig ang boses nito, nag-iinit na rin ang mga mata, nanunuyo ang lalamunan pero higit sa lahat ay gumuguhit sa mukha nito ang pag-sisisi sa lahat ng nagawa. "by, huwag naman ganon. pag-usapan natin, please, kyungsoo. _please._ hindi ko kaya nang wala ka, kyungsoo. hindi ko alam kung paano ako mag-sisimula. kyung--" natigilan si jongin nag-salita nang gustong kumawala ni kyungsoo. hinawakan nito ang kamay ni jongin at inilayo sa mukha nya. umiiling ay umaayaw sa bawat lapit ni jongin. 

"kyungsoo, tangina. paano na 'ko?!" histerikal na tanong ni jongin. napaupo na lang ito sa sahig at inihilamos ang mga palad sa mukha para itago ang mga luha na sunod-sunod ang pag-agos. 

"kaya mo ng wala ako. nakaya mo kagabi." 

"putangina naman!" jongin screamed, thrashing head towards kyungsoo. "ako rin naman nasasaktan. tingin mo ba ginusto ko na si krystal ang mag-hatid sa'kin? tingin mo ba in-enjoy ko 'yon? tingin mo ba hindi kita inisip? pucha, kyungsoo." angil nya kay kyungsoo na halatang ring nabigla sa inakto nya. 

kyungsoo walked towards his place, kneeling in front of him before carding his hair using his fingers. 

iniisip palang ni jongin na ito na ang huling pagkakataon na hahawakan sya ni kyungsoo, pakakalmahin sya ni kyungsoo, at tatabihan ni kyungsoo, mas lalo lang nya nararamdaman ang guhit ng sakit sa dibdib nya. gustong nyang sumuka. gusto nyang umiyak. gusto nyang lumuhod sa harap ni kyungsoo. pero wala syang lakas. wala syang lakas para gawin lahat ng gusto nya. ang tangi lang nyang nagawa ay ang magpadala sa bawat haplos ni kyungsoo sa mukha nya. 

napapikit si jongin sa bawat daan ng diliri ni kyungsoo sa anit nya, kasabay noon ang pag-tulo ng luha nya pababa sa pisngi. 

"kyungsoo..." garalgal na sabi ni jongin baho imulat ang lumuluhang mata. "kyungsoo, huwag naman...not like this." yumapos si jongin sa bewang ng nobyo, ibinaon ang basang mukha sa bandang tiyan at saka umiyak. 

"jongin, pareho na tayong nasasaktan. ayoko ng ganitong relasyon." kyungsoo whispered. he retracted his hand away from jongin's head before smiling sadly. "time out muna siguro. ayoko ng ganito. sorry. i need time to think. sana pagbigyan mo naman ako ngayon." 

hindi makahinga si jongin. puro sigok at hikbi ang naririnig sa katahimikan na bumabalot sa kanila. hinigpitan ni jongin ang yakap sa nobyo pero nagpumilit itong kumawala. 

walang nagawa si jongin kundi ibagsak ang mga braso at pakawalan si kyungsoo, ang taong mahal nya. ang taong mahal nya pero pinili nyang pag-hintayin, paiyakin at saktan. 

"mag-isip muna tayo, ha?" yumuko si kyungsoo para pahiran ang bakas ng luha sa pisngi ni jongin. all he could do was lean against kyungsoo's touch and nod. "sorry, jongin." sambit ni kyungsoo bago lumayo, lumakad, lumabas at umalis sa kwarto, sa bahay, pero huwag naman sanang umalis sa buhay nya. 

\----

walang sinabi si jaera nang makita ang mugto nyang mata at namumulang ilong. himala ring hindu nangulit si rahee nang sumabay sya mag-almusal. 

_kape..._

kailangan nya ng kape ngayon. 

hindi sya mahilig mag-kape pero kailangan nyang manatiling gising sa pang alas-nuebe nyang klase. maraming beses inisip ni jongin kung papasok ba sya o mag-kukulong na lang sa kwarto. pwede rin namang sa pang-alas onse na klase na lang sya pumasok dahil sa totoo lang, mag-mula noong umalis si kyungsoo, hindi na natigil ang luha nya sa kakapatak. wala syang lakas para kumilos, pumasok at mag-aral. at isa pa, hindi nya kayang harapin ang mga kaklase na nakainuman kagabi. 

"dinamihan ko ng creamer at asukal para hindi masyadong mapait." sabi ni jaera nang ilapag nito ang tasa ng kape sa harapan ni jongin. "kung hindi maganda ang pakiramdam mo, huwag ka na munang pumasok." dagdag pa ng ate nya. 

"papasok ako." walang sigla na sabi ni jongin. 

"okay." naupo ito sa tapat ni jongin at hinigop ang sariling kape, inalalayan si rahee kumain ng pancake. "kapag ready ka na mag-kwento, nandito lang ang ate." sumulyap sa kanya si jaera bago ngumiti nang tipid. 

tumango lang si jongin at saka humigop sa sariling kape, balewala ang pait na nalasahan kumpara sa pait na nararamdaman nya ngayong hiwalay na sila ni kyungsoo. 

_pansamantala._ bulong ng isip ni jongin. _sana pansamantala._

\----

nakayukong pumasok si jongin sa room nila. natatakpan ng buhok nya ang mugtong nga mata at naka-face mask din sya para hindi halata ang namumulang ilong kakaiyak. derecho sya sa usual na pwesto nila ni jongdae sa likuran. 

"late ka, pre. pero wala pa yung prof." bulong ni jongdae sa kanya nang makaupo. nakipag-fist bump ito pati na rin si chanyeol na nasa kabilang gilid ni jongin. 

"naka-face mask ka pa, masyadong pa-mysterious." asar ni chanyeol. umikot lang ang mata ni jongin bago inialis ang suot na bag at ipinatong sa kandungan. 

"tangena. lasing pa yata ako, lasang-lasa ko pa yung four seasons at gin." jongdae groaned beside him. si chanyeol lang ang um-agree, parehong sinapo ang mga nananakit na ulo dahil sa hangover. 

"anong oras ka nakauwi, jongs? nag-chat sakin si kyungsoo kagabi eh. sabi ko si papi ang mag-hahatid sa iyo pauwi." chanyeol informed, pumalumbaba ito at nakaharap sa kanya. 

"engot, si krystal nag-hatid kay jongin." sabat ni jongdae. 

huminga ng malalim si jongin bago ibinaba ang mask at hinawi ang buhok na tumatakip sa mata. "nakipag-break sa'kin si kyungsoo." jongin muttered under his breath. 

"fuck, jongs." 

"no way." 

dalawang kamay ang tumapik sa mag-kabilang balikat ni jongin, tila nakiki-simpatya sa nangyari sa kanila ni kyungsoo. si jongin ang bumasag ng namumuong katahimikan, ikinwento nya kung ano ang nangyari kagabi. kung paanong binigo na naman nya si kyungsoo, pinaiyak, sinaktan. pati na rin ang naunang away nila ng ate nya. 

"parati ko naman sinasabi na wala syang dapat ika-selos. kulang pa ba 'yon?" jongin questioned. 

"siguro sa'yo sapat na yung ganoong assurance, pero kay kyungsoo hindi. tama naman din kasi ang ate mo, jongs. hindi mo kontrol si kyungsoo and the fact na mas bata sya sa iyo, mas lalo lang hindi mag-tagpo ang punto nyo." marahan ang pagpapaliwanag ni jongdae. "alam mo, masyado ka kasing naging kampante na tuwing may mali ka, alam mong patatawarin ka ni kyungsoo. yeah, shit sobrang galing mo mag-reason out, may paliwanag ka sa lahat ng bagay pero, jongin, baka nga nasagad mo na si kyungs." mahinang suntok ang natanggap ni jongin sa braso. may bahagyang tampo sa boses ni jongdae dahil hindi maiaalis na pinsan ito ng kaibigan na sinaktan at pinaiyak nya. 

"bigyan mo na lang muna ng oras si kyungsoo. sa tingin ko naman magiging maayos pa kayo." chanyeol nodded, having all the positivity in the world. 

"eh paano kung hindi? paano kung ayaw na talaga nya? parang...hindi ko yata...kaya. gustong-gusto ko pagilan si kyungsoo kanina, gusto kong lumuhod at magmakaawa. but that's unfair to kyungsoo. ayoko syang ikulong sa relasyon na pareho kaming nasasaktan." garagal na pananalita ni jongin. agad namang hinimas ni jongdae ang likod nya at kahit papaano ay umurong ang luha na nagbabadyang umagos. 

"hindi ka matitiis no'n. mahal ka no'n eh. you just need to wait for him." ginulo ni chanyeol ang buhok ng kaibigan at ngumisi nang kaunti. 

"sana nga." bulong ni jongin sa sarili, i miss you. 

hindi alam ni jongin kung paano nya haharapin ang mga susunod na umaga nang may linya na nag-hihiwalay sa kanila ni kyungsoo. hindi nya alam kung paano itutulog ang mga gabing walang katabi at puno ng kalungkutan ang nasa isip. 

_i miss you, i'm sorry. _

lumabas si jongin ng room bilang wala namang prof at tinanaw ang kapitolyo. makulimlim. mukhang uulan. mukhang umaayon ang panahon sa kalungkutan na nararamdaman nya. 

limang minuto lang ang layo nya sa nobyo. kung gugustuhin ni jongin, kayang-kaya nyang puntahan ito at sapilitang makipag-ayos pero hindi nya ginawa. hindi nya gagawin ngayong mainit pa ang sitwasyon nila. 

but that did not stop him to pull out his phone and opened his conversation with kyungsoo. hindi pa napapalitan ang nickname nya kaya naman medyo lumuwag ang nararamdaman nya kahit papaano. hindi default na blue ang kulay ng chat nila na mas lalong ikinapanatag ng loob ni jongin. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kyungsoo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** it's me. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sana nakauwi ka nang maayos. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i could have done better. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** naagapan ko sana lahat ng mga mali ko, naisip ko sana agad na masasaktan ka sa mga maling desisyon ko. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** take your time. mag-hihintay ako. i am not going to pressure you, not going to initiate a conversation unless you're ready. nandito lang ako palagi para sa'yo. if we need to start and go back to zero, it's fine with me. i'm willing to save everything what's left. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kung kailangan mo ng kausap, puwede namang dating gawi ulit.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** us, being friends. 

_friends. _

kasabay ng pag-hugot ng hininga ni jongin ay ang pag-guhit ng sakit sa dibdib hanggang sa kalamnan nya. gusto nyang mag-wala, gusto nyang sumigaw sa sobra-sobrang sakit at kirot na nararamdaman pero pakiramdam nya wala syang karapatan. 

kung masakit para sa kanya ang nangyari, paano na lang ang pakiramdam ni kyungsoo? mas lalong masakit ito para sa nobyo..._nobyo pa rin nga ba?_

_sana. sana nobyo pa rin. _

handang mag-hintay si jongin kahit gaano pa katagal. kyungsoo was worth the wait. 

at kung sakaling mang dumating ang pagkakataon na si jongin na lang ang nagmamahal, walang syang magagawa kundi bitawan ang binata at susubukang mag-simula sa una kahit hindi sigurado kung paano. 

_mahal kita, mahal na mahal._ bulong ni jongin sa hangin.

\----

kahit nahihilam sa mga luha, malinaw na malinaw na nabasa ni kyungsoo ang mga chats na natanggap mula kay jongin.

_sorry. _ang tanging nasambit ni kyungsoo. wala syang lakas para mag-tipa ng sagot, bukod pa doon ay hindi nya alam ang sasabihin.

nung umiyak si jongin, nagsisi si kyungsoo sa mga salitang binitawan. gusto nyang bawiin ang mga masasakit na salita, ang pansamantalang pag-hingi ng kalayaan, at kabigin ito sa isang mahigpit na yakap para bumulong ng _hindi na, sorry na, hindi na ‘ko aalis sa tabi mo _pero hindi magawa ni kyungsoo. hindi nya maalis ang imahe ng isang lasing na jongin kasama ang isang lasing din na krystal, magkasama, magkatabi sa tricycle, malamang ay magkaakbay.

gusto nyang sya mismo ang papahid sa luha ni jongin pero bakit parang ang hirap? sobrang hirap. hindi naman ganito dati. hindi naman sila ganito mag-away dati. pero bakit ang sakit?

tama ba na unahin naman nya ang sarili nya? tama bang lumayo muna sya kahit sandal at mag-isip? huminga? gusto nyang huminga. nasasakal na sya sa selos. kinakain sya ng insekyuridad. pero gusto nyang makita si jongin ngayon. gusto nyang hawakan ang kamay nito. nanghihina sya. nanghihina si kyungsoo ngayong wala ang lakas nya, wala si jongin sa tabi nya.

natatakot si kyungsoo. baka wala na syang balikan. baka wala na syang balikan kapag handa na ulit sya. gusto nyang humingi ng pangako kay jongin na hintayin sya nito. pero, _tangina_, sino ba si kyungsoo sa buhay nya? sino ba si kyungsoo para mag-demand ng ganoon?

sana tanggapin pa rin sya ni jongin. sana kaya pa ulit nilang mag-simula kahit may lamat na ang pagsasama nila.

inabot ni kyungsoo ang telepono at sinagot ang nakabiting mensahe ni jongin.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **hinga muna tayo. mag-pahinga muna tayo.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **saka tayo mag-usap kapag wala nang bahid ng galit at selos ang utak natin.

sabay pindot ng send dahil kung pag-iisipan pa ni kyungsoo, alam nyang maduduwag sya.

_mahal kita, lagi’t lagi. _ito ang sunod na mensahe na tinipa ni kyungsoo—nakabitin, hindi magawang i-send dahil alam nya ang isasagot ng nobyo—na mahal din sya nito. alam ni kyungsoo na tatakbo sya papunta kay jongin oras na marinig o mabasa ang mga katagang iyon kahit wala sya sa tamang wisyo.

binura ni kyungsoo at nag-tipa na panibagong mensahe.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **mag-iingat ka palagi, kim.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** para sa iyo, i will.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ikaw din, do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pasensya na kung hindi ko nabigyan ng hustisya,, suntukin nyo na lang ako hahahahha
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	16. mga tanong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana. paano. bakit. pwede pa ba? ako pa rin ba?
> 
> ang daming tanong, nasaan ba ang mga sagot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heto na naman tayo!!!!!
> 
> bukod sa paulit-ulit na pasasalamat, gusto ko ring humingi ng pasensya at mag-sorry sa mga umiyak at nagalit—sa akin at sa mga characters. gets ko naman kayo pero ganoon talaga. minsan sobrang nakakapagod na kapag madalas, ganoon talaga kapag nauna ang galit at nahuli ang pang-unawa. 
> 
> sana mapatawad nyo ko sa part na 'yon. bilang pambawi, heto na ang epektus. sana kahit papano, gumaan ang loob nyo. at sana, SANA, maramdaman nyo rin yung naramdaman ko habang sinusulat to. marami akong iniluha kasi for me, as the author, sobrang relatable at realistic. sana makita nyo yung punto ko. 
> 
> so ayun, happy reading hehe.

may handaan daw sa bahay nila jongdae. naimbita si jongin pati na rin si chanyeol at junmyeon, ilang mga malalapit na kaklase ni jongdae. hindi alam ni jongin kung pati ang pinsan nyang si minseok ay dadayo ng kain dahil ang huling balita nya ay nag-away na naman ang dalawa. _wala namang bago. _

mukhang malaking okasyon 'to dahil maraming tao sa bahay nila jongdae. bukas ang gate nila jongdae at may mga nakalatag na mesa't upuan sa garahe. pag-pasok ay nadatnan nila ang mga tao na naka-linya para sa buffet type na kainan. 

"mukhang pang-malakasang okasyon 'to, dae." excited na sabi ni chanyeol habang minamata ang tinadtad na lechon sa mesa pati na ang menudo. 

galing silang apat sa eskwelahan bilang biyernes ngayon at tatlo lang ang klase nila mula alas siete hanggang ala una ng tanghali, straight. saktong-sakto ang pag-punta nila sa handaan para makakain ng pananghalian. 

"oo, saradong singkwenta si papa." sabi ni jongdae pagkatapos mag-mano sa isang kamag-anak. "tara, sa kwarto nyo ilagay mga gamit nyo. mahirap na..." 

sumunod ang tatlo at inihagis na lang ang mga bag sa kama ng kaibigan at saka pumila para sa buffet. hindi naman catering pero parang ganoon ang ayos, may mga tao rin na nag-lalagay ng pagkain sa plato nila, sayang naman kung kukuha ng marami pagkatapos ay hindi rin naman mauubos. 

kumuha si jongin ng isang kanin na nakabalot sa dahon ng saging, hugis triangle. nakalimutan ni jongin ang tawag sa ganoong klase ng kanin, si kyungs--- 

humigpit ang kapit ni jongin sa platong hawak at pinigil ang hininga. nilibot nya ang mga mata sa buong kabahayan nila jongdae, hinahanap ang taong matagal na nyang hindi nakikita. hindi malabong nandito ang taong 'yon. 

halos limang araw na mag-mula noong makipagkalas si kyungsoo sa kaniya. limang araw na rin nya itong hindi nakikita. limang araw na rin syang pinupuyat ng mga alaala nila ni kyungsoo, tila ba sinasampal sya ng mga pagkukulang at pagkakamali nya hanggang sa pagtulog. kahit papaano ay may komunikasyon sila ng dating nobyo through chats. puro kaswal na mensahe lang ang isine-send ni jongin, mga simpleng _ingat ka sa pag pasok_ at paalalang _kumain ka na._

nag-rereply naman si kyungsoo kahit papaano. masyadong bland ang palitan ng mga messages nila pero hindi naman nag-rereklamo si jongin. ayos na sa kanya yung ganoong tumutugon ang binata sa kanya, marahil ay hindi lang sya sanay ng ganoong klaseng usapan lalo na't pagdating kay kyungsoo. 

"hoy, jongs, lakad!" chanyeol hissed behind him, pushing him forward. huminga si jongin nang malalim bago kumuha ng dalawang pirasong shanghai at nilagyan ng sweet and spicy na sauce. kumuha rin sya ng lechon at hamonado bago sinundan si jongdae papuntang garahe. 

"upo na, jongs. kumain kayo nang marami. pwedeng bumalik, huwag mahihiya." sabi ni jongdae habang iginigiya sila nito paupo. tahimik lang silang kumain pero nabulunan si jongin nang makita ang mama ni kyungsoo na pumasok sa garahe nila jongdae. 

"jongin, are you alright?" nag-aalalang tanong ni junmyeon sabay abot ng tubig. lumagok si jongin bago umubo at nag-mura nang sunod-sunod. 

"putangina, putangina!" jongin whispered to himself.

"bakit?" tanong ni chanyeol. 

"tangina, tangina. yung mama ni kyungsoo, ano gagawin ko? dae!" hindi alam ni jongin kung saan titingin, hindi sya mapakali sa upuan at mas lalong hindi na maisubo ang kinakain. "ia-approach ko ba? shit. hindi ako ready, gago." pinapadyak ni jongin ang mga paa. papalapit na ang mama ng _dating_ nobyo sa table nila. 

jongdae nudged him. agad nyang nilingon ang kaibigan na may seryosong ekspresyon. "mag-mano ka, jongin." 

nag-aalangan na sumulyap si jongin sa mama ni kyungsoo na abala sa pakikipag-kamustahan sa mga kamag-anak. _man the fuck up, kim._

mabilis na tumayo si jongin mula sa kinauupuan. sakto naman na humarap ang mama ni kyungsoo sa gawi nya. 

kitang-kita ni jongin kung paanong ang malapad na ngiti nito ay naging isang tipid at nag-pipigil. _this was a bad idea. _

"tita, mano po." akmang aabutin ni jongin ang kamay ng mama ni kyungsoo pero hindi ito nahuli ni jongin bagkus ay isang pisil sa braso ang naramdaman ng binata. 

jongin straightened his back, mouth gaping at the sudden gesture before thinning his lips into a small smile. 

hindi alam ni jongin ang gagawin kaya naman nag-kamot sya ng batok kahit hindi naman makati at nag-iwas na rin ng tingin. 

"sige na, jongin. ituloy mo na ang pagkain mo." tumango ito sa kanya. nag-aalangan na umalis si jongin sa kinatatayuan at bumalik sa mesa. 

"shit, akala ko sasampalin ka eh." gulat ang ekspresyon ni chanyeol. 

"gago, kung may sasampal man sa kanya, si kyungsoo 'yon." sabi ni jongdae nang pabiro pero alam ni jongin na may ibig itong ipahiwatig. 

_"speaking of,"_ nanlaki ang mata ni jongin at bumilis ang tibok ng puso. nakaramdam sya ng kung anong sensasyon sa bandang tiyan nya na hindi nya mawari kung ano; excitement, kaba, o yung hindi pagiging handa sa ganitong sitwasyon. 

wala naman kasi sa hinagap nya na magkikita sila ni kyungsoo bilang mamaya pa ang uwian nito. except shortened period ngayon dahil biyernes. putangina, bakit hindi naisip ni jongin 'yon? 

pilit nginuya ni jongin ang balat ng lechon, nakayuko at itinatago ang mukha. rinig nya ang mahiyaing tawa ni kyungsoo habang ipinapakilala ito ng mama nya sa isang kamag-anak nila. rinig din ni jongin ang boses nito habang nag-sasalita. 

gustong-gustong mag-angat ng paningin ni jongin pero baka hindi nya mapigilan ang sarili nya oras na makita si kyungsoo. baka bigla na lang syang tumayo at tumakbo papunta sa nobyo..._dating _nobyo. malamang ay yakapin nang mahigpit, sabay bulong ng _mahal kita, bumalik na tayo sa dati, parang awa mo na, miss na kita, hindi ko na kaya 'tong pag-layo mo. _

_fuck, puta, tangina. _

lahat na yata ng mura ay sinisigaw na ni jongin sa utak dahil hindi na nya kaya. he couldn't stand it anymore. gusto nyang tumakbo pero this time, hindi sya sigurado kung papunta kay kyungsoo o palayo. 

nirerespeto nya ang hiling ni kyungsoo, mas lalong ayaw nyang sirain ang pananahimik ng _dating_ nobyo kaya siguro kung tatakbo sya, paalis at palayo sa lugar na ito. 

"jongin, ayos ka lang? kinakapos ka sa hininga." jongdae rubbed his back. mas lalo lang naging aware si jongin na hirap sya makahinga. 

"dae..." nanghihinang bulong nya. 

"gago, namumutla si jongin. tubig papi!" chanyeol demanded. 

inabutan sya ng tubig ni junmyeon, sending a worried look while doing so. humigop lang sya ng kaunting tubig at nakinig sa _inhale, exhale_ nito. 

"you should rest, jongin. wala ka pang maayos na tulog since that...yeah." junmyeon muttered a soft _sorry_ but jongin brushed it off. 

"jongs, matulog ka muna sa kwarto ko. bubuksan ko na lang ang aircon para malamigan ka nang bahagya. baka sa init ng panahon 'yan eh." alok ni jongdae. mabilis syang inalalayan ng mga kaibigan papuntang kwarto, iniwanan saglit ang pagkain para asikasuhin sya. 

"pahinga. pilitin mo matulog." sabi ni jondae habang binubuksan ang aircon sa kwarto. mahina lang, sapat para malamigan si jongin kahit papaano. isang tango lang ang sagot ni jongin. 

the next thing he knew, mag-isa na lang sya sa kwarto. medyo madilim dahil sa kurtina na nakatabing sa bintana. 

tanging ugong lang ng aircon at ang kanyang pag-hinga ang naririnig sa buong kwarto. 

niyakap ni jongin ang malaking bolster, mahigpit ang yapos nya, pati ang binti nya ay ipinulupot sa unan. 

he breathed heavily as he closed his eyes. jongin pressed his face against the pillow as if it can stop the tears spilling out of his eyes. 

"kyungsoo..." he whispered shakily. niyakap nya pang lalo ang bolster, iniisip at hinihiling na sana si kyungsoo ang katabi nya ngayon, ang kayakap nya ngayon, ang kasama nya ngayon. 

hindi sanay si jongin sa dilim pero natutuhan nyang matulog nang walang ilaw dahil kay kyungsoo. ngayong wala ito sa tabi nya, mas lalo lang nadagdagan ang mga dahilan kung bakit ayaw na nya muling matulog na dilim ang bumabalot sa pagkatao nya. 

mas lalo lang syang hindi pinapakawalan ng mga alaalang gusto na nyang ibaon. mas lalo lang bumabalik kay jongin lahat ng mga alaala nila ni kyungsoo; ang mukha nito na kabisado ni jongin, ang labi nito na umuusal kapag nananaginip sa gabi, ang pisngi nito na madalas namumula kapag masyadong mabulaklak ang usapan nila. 

_sana nandito ka. _

isang hikbi ang kumawala sa labi ni jongin. nasa iisang lugar lang sila pero ang hirap abutin ni kyungsoo. 

sapat na ba ang limang araw para makalimutan ang taon na pinagsamahan? 

_sana nandito ka. _

nanginginig ang labi ni jongin habang binubulong ang pangalan ni kyungsoo sa kawalan. nanunuot sa pagkatao nya ang lamig na iniwan ni kyungsoo.

_sana nandito ka. _

pero wala. wala si kyungsoo sa tabi nya at hindi ito masisi ni jongin dahil una sa lahat, sya ang nagkulang. pangalawa, sya ang may mali. walang dapat sisihin kundi si jongin at si jongin lang. 

pinahid nya ang luha at saka yumakap sa bolster. pinilit nya itulog ang pagod at galit sa sarili ngunit hanggang sa panaginip ay si kyungsoo pa rin. 

bumalik ang eksena kung paano nag-hiwalay ang mga magulang ni jongin except silang dalawa ni kyungsoo ang nag-sisigawan. si jongin itong humila kay kay kyungsoo, pilit na niyayakap ang binata na para bang mabubuo ulit lahat, babalik ulit lahat sa dati pero masyado nang huli ang lahat para ibsan ang sakit at bunuin ang kulang. si kyungsoo ang pumiglas at tumulak sa kanya palayo bago umalis at ibinalibag pasara ang pinto. 

dahan-dahang iminulat ni jongin ang mga mata. sanay na sya sa ganoong bangungot pero mas mabigay sa pakiramdam ngayong sila ni kyungsoo ang bida sa masamang panaginip ni jongin. 

bigla nyang na-miss ang dalawang ate nya. madalas si jungah ang yumayakap sa kanya kapag gumigising sya galing sa panaginip. 

jongin fished out his phone from his bag. 

**jongin kim:** ate, nasaan ka? sunduin mo 'ko sa crossing. 

**jongin kim:** please. 

**jungah kim:** nasa robinson's ako. 

**jungah kim:** kailangan mo ng kausap? 

**jongin kim:** yakap, hindi kausap.

**jungah kim:** okay, papunta na ang ate. 

  
  


_putangina._ simpleng mensahe pero una-unahang tumulo ang mga luha ni jongin. hindi nya alam kung bakit. basta he's looking forward to see jungah and talk about his bad decisions in life. 

tumayo si jongin pagkatapos pakalmahin ang loob. sumilip sya sa bintana at wala nang liwanag sa langit. alas sais na nang tumingin sya sa orasan. 

pinatay nya ang aircon at sinamsam ang gamit. inayos nya ang higaan ng kaibigan bago lumabas ng kwarto. 

kaunti na lang ang mga tao, malamang ay kamag-anakan nalang ito nila jongdae. rinig na rin ni jongin ang inuman ng mga matatanda sa garahe. 

"uy, jongs. gising ka na pala. mag-hapunan ka muna, tara. nauna na sila papi kanina pa." hinila sya ni jongdae papuntang kusina. 

"tubig na lang, dae. grabe na ang abala ko sa'yo." bulong ni jongin. 

"sus, wala 'yon. sana nakapag-pahinga ka kahit papaano, sayang naman ang kuryente namin kung hindi." pareho silang tumawa habang pinag-tutulakan ni jongdae si jongin paupo sa bakanteng upuan. inabutan sya ng plato ng kaibigan pero mariing tumanggi si jongin. 

"huwag na, hindi pa 'ko gutom, dae." 

"sure?" 

"positive. tubig na lang." 

"ipagbabalot na lang kita para may uwi ka sa lola mo." jongdae smiled sheepishly. hindi na makatanggi si jongin kahit na wala naman si ina sa bahay. inabutan sya nito ng isang pitsel ng malamig na tubig at baso. "hanap lang ako ng plastic okaya tupperware." 

"fine," suko ni jongin. baka siguro culture na nila 'yon. masyadong maasikaso at mapagbigay. lumabas si jongdae ng kusina at natira si jongin mag-isa kasama ng mga masasarap na pagkain. 

wala talaga syang gana pero kung hindi sya kakain mamaya, malamang ay hindi kakayanin ng katawan nya. 

"kuya jongdae! nasaan yung menu—_ay_." napa-angat ng ulo si jongin nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses na parang sirang plaka na paulit-ulit na naririnig sa utak nya nitong mga nakaraang limang araw. 

nag-tama ang paningin nila ni kyungsoo. napatigil ito sandali at napako sa kinatatayuan. 

naubos na ang kaba ni jongin pati na ang lakas dahil sa kaninang pag-iyak. tanging kapanatagan na lang ang hatid ng presensya ni kyungsoo dahil hanggang ngayon ay hindi ito umaalis sa kinatatayuan. at least alam ni jongin na hindi sya nito iniiwasan. 

_pag-asa. _

'yon ang nararamdaman nya ngayon. 

jongin stretched his lips, giving an unsure smile to the man across the room. isang tipid na ngiti ang ganti ni kyungsoo bago ito nagpakawala ng malalim na pag-hinga. 

_nasasakal ka ba? _

_hindi ka ba makahinga ngayong nasa iisang lugar tayo? _

_gusto mo bang umalis na 'ko? _

handang mag-paraya si jongin huwag lang makaramdam ng discomfort si kyungsoo. akmang tatayo na sana si jongin pero biglang nag-lakad si kyungsoo palapit sa kanya. pigil ang hininga habang humahakbang ito. lumunok sya bago basain ang tuyong labi. 

kyungsoo pulled the chair beside jongin and sat down. magkatabi sila, magkalapit sila at hindi makahinga si jongin dahil iba ang pabango ni kyungsoo ngayon araw na ito. hindi na _daily scent blue_, hindi na ang amoy nilang dalawa. 

tumikhim si kyungsoo at agad naman napalingon si jongin sa gawi ng binata. kagat-kagat ni kyungsoo ang mapulang labi, nakatingin sa lamesa na puno ng mga pagkain. 

naglakas-loob si jongin na basagin ang katahimikan na nakakarindi, "hey." 

_putangina, hey?_ hey? kailangan pa naging ganito katabang ang batian nila ni kyungsoo_. hey. fuck you, jongin. _

kyungsoo just hummed in response, glancing at him shyly, eyeballs were shaking as if he couldn't look at him for too long. 

"pauwi na rin ako, s-sorry." kahit kailan hindi nya nautal sa harap ni kyungsoo pwera sa mga gabing hindi sila makatulog at puro puso ang nag-sasalita. wala syang maalalang eksena na naging mailap sila pareho. 

"hindi naman kita pinapaalis eh." kyungsoo whispered, enough for jongin to hear the slight crack in his voice. the younger glanced at him before biting the inside of his cheek. 

"baka kasi hindi ka comfortable with me around." jongin gulped and looked away. matagal namayani ang katahimikan pwera sa pag-hinga nila. 

lumingon sya para tanungin sana kung kumain na ito pero huli nya ang titig na pinupukol ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

kyungsoo was caught off guard and gasped. his cheeks started to turn pink. 

jongin maintained the eye contact. paminsang nililibot ang mga mata sa kabuuan ng mukha ni kyungsoo. matagal na nya itong hindi nakikita ng personal at mukhang matatagalan pa ang muli nilang pagkikita kaya walang inaksaya na oras si jongin at kinabisado ang bawat hulma ng mukha nito. 

ganoon din ang ginawa ni kyungsoo. pinasadahan ng sariling mata ang pagod na mga mata ni jongin. namumula ito at medyo mugto. _umiyak ka ba? pang-ilang iyak mo na ba 'to? sorry, jongin._

napansin rin ni kyungsoo na may iilang mga maliit na tigyawat si jongin sa pisngi. hindi naman ito madalas mag-break out pwera na lang kung nag-pupuyat ito. with that thought, lumipat ang mata ni kyungsoo sa eyebags ni jongin. _hindi ka rin ba makatulog? nanaginip ka ba? iyon ba ulit na panaginip? sino yumakap sa'yo? sorry, jongin. _

hindi rin nakalagpas kay kyungsoo ang patubong bigote at balbas nito. _hindi ka na naman nag-ahit._ kita rin ni kyungsoo ang maliit na sugat sa baba nito. _hindi ka na naman nag-ahit nang maayos, kim. bakit kinalimutan mo mag-shaving cream? sorry, jongin, wala ako sa tabi mo._

lahat ng mga tanong ni kyungsoo ay nakalutang sa ere. wala syang lakas ng loob para sabihin lahat kay jongin ang nararamdaman. miss na nya ang binata. gabi-gabi ay si jongin ang laman ng isip nya. 

gusto nyang makipag-ayos na at bumalik sa piling ng nobyo pero hindi pa rin masikmura ni kyungsoo ang katotohanan na pumayag si jongin na si krystal ang mag-alaga sa kanya habang lango ito sa alak. palaging kinekwestyon ni kyungsoo ang katayuan nya tuwing naiisip nya 'yon. 

_ano ba si kyungsoo? hangin? ano bang silbi nya sa buhay ni jongin?_ ano pang silbi nya kung iba ang mag-aalaga sa nobyo? 

_nobyo...nobyo pa rin nga ba? _

nag-iwas ng tingin si kyungsoo sabay buga ng hangin na kanina pa pinipigilan. 

"kamusta ka na?" bulong ni jongin. kagaya nya, nakatingin din ito sa kawalan. 

"anong sagot ang gusto mong marinig?" sagot ni kyungsoo. 

"yung sagot na gusto mong ipagkatiwala sa'kin. kung saan ka komportable." suminghot si jongin. gustong lingunin ni kyungsoo ang lalaki sa tabi nya para i-check kung umiiyak na naman ito. 

at kung sakali mang oo, hindi mapipigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili na lumuha rin. pero umiral ang pagkaduwag nya at tinutok ang mata sa menudong nasa harap nya. 

"ayos lang. highest ako sa quarterly assessment namin sa isang subject." kahit naman ganitong may pinagdadaanan sya, hindi naaapektuhan ang pag-aaral nya. si jongin kaya? ganoon din? o hindi na kayang pumasok dahil kulang sa tulog? gustong itanong ni kyungsoo pero kagaya ng mga nauna at unspoken na tanong, hinayaan nya lang ito na magpalutang-lutang sa ere. "ikaw? kamusta ka?" 

"ronron is sick again. rahee hated me for accidentally throwing her playdoh clays. malamig pa rin si ate jaera sa'kin, akala ko okay na kami. tapos...tapos..." nilingon ni kyungsoo ang lalaki. 

kita nya kung paano ito humugot ng hininga at pakalmahin ang sarili. 

"tapos ano?" kyungsoo muttered. 

"tapos nanaginip ulit ako. it's the same scene but it's _us_." suminghap si kyungsoo at nag-simulang bumilis ang tibok ng pusok. nanginginig ang mga labi ni jongin ng humarap ito kay kyungsoo. nakakunot ang noo, malamang ay pinipigilan ang pagbagsak ng luha. "pag-gising ko wala ka and i_ hate_ myself. i hate myself for making you go away." lunok sabay buga ng hangin ang ginawa ni jongin. 

"hindi naman ako umalis, nandito pa rin naman ako." kyungsoo muttered softly, facing the man completely. mapait ang tawa na pinakawalan ni jongin bago sya hinarap. 

"pero hindi kita maabot. _literally and figuratively_. ang layo mo, magkatabi lang tayo pero hindi kita mahawakan. ni hindi kita matitigan ng matagal dahil naaalala ko yung mukha mo na nasasaktan at ako lahat ang may kagagawan. i hate myself, kyungsoo_. i fucking hate myself_." sinabunutan ni jongin ang sariling gamit ang isang kamay habang ang isa naman ay nakakuyom. 

"jongin...nandito lang ako." walang masabi si kyungsoo kundi yun lang. 

"kyungsoo, pasensyoso akong tao," bumaling si jongin sa kanya at tinitigan syang mabuti. "pero _matagal _pa ba? kyungsoo, matagal pa ba?" 

hindi sumagot si kyungsoo kasi hindi naman nya hawak ang oras. hindi nya masabi kung hanggang kailan sya magpapahinga. gusto nya, kapag hinarap nya si jongin, _sigurado_ na ulit sya. 

pilit hinuhuli ni jongin ang mga tingin nya pero duwag si kyungsoo kaya itinuon nya ang pansin sa pilikmata ni jongin na nasa pisngi. 

dahan-dahan nyang dinampot iyon para alisin. pero si kyungsoo ay si kyungsoo. kung si jongin ang lakas nya, sya rin ang kahinaan nya. 

gamit ang mga daliri, hinaplos ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni jongin, kinakabisado ang mukha nito. he took his time tracing jongin's cheek, making his fingers danced on jongin's nose bridge. 

kyungsoo sucked a sharp breath when a tear fell out of jongin's eyes. "miss na kita, kyungsoo." nanginginig na sabi ni jongin. wala nagawa si kyungsoo kundi magpatangay sa lungkot na limang araw na nyang inaalagaan. sabay silang humikbi ni jongin at lumuha. "miss na kita. hindi ko na alam gagawin ko. kahit saan ako mag-punta, ikaw ang nakikita at naaalala ko." jongin's shoulders shook violently and kyungsoo did not stop himself from pulling jongin's nape. 

hinila nya ito papalapit sa kanya at sya namang ibinaon ni jongin ang mukha sa leeg nya. 

walang lakas si jongin para yumakap pabalik. hinayaan na lang nyang damahin at sulitin ang init na dala ng yakap ni kyungsoo. hinayaan nya ang mga daliri nito na mag-lakbay sa anit nya, hinayan nya ang kamay nito na himasin ang likod nya. 

"tahan na, please." bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"tumahan ka na rin." pero mas lalo lang silang umiyak na dalawa. 

napagod ang mata. naubos ang luha. humupa ang hikbi. nag-hiwalay sila na may mugtong mga mata at baradong ilong. 

"jongin..." 

"hm?" 

"were you scared?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang pinapahid ang sariling luha. 

tumango lang si jongin, "akala ko totoo. akala ko tayo 'yon." suminghot si jongin at nag-iwas na naman ng tingin. hanggang kailan kaya sila magiging ganito? hanggang kailan kaya nila pananabikan ang isa't isa pero kapag kaharap na, mailap naman? 

parehong hindi makaapuhap sina jongin at kyungsoo. gusto na nilang gumaling ang mga pusong nasasaktan at bumalik sa dati. 

nanaig na naman ang katahimikan. biglang tumunog ang phone ni jongin dahil nakatanggap sya ng text. 

**jungah kim:** nasa crossing na 'ko. 

**jungah kim:** sorry, natagalan. 

**jungah kim:** nasaan ka na? 

**jongin kim:** papunta na. 

  
  


sinamsam ni jongin ang gamit at tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo. baka nakalimutan na ni jongdae ang pabalot kaya naman tutuloy na si jongin. 

"mauna na 'ko, kyungsoo." putangina. hindi naman sila ganito dati. 

"m-may kasabay ka ba pauwi?" nag-aalangan na tanong ni kyungsoo. 

"may sundo ako." 

"_oh._" walang sigla na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"si ate ang sundo ko." jongin gave him a reassuring smile. agad namang nakahinga nang maluwag si kyungsoo. 

"ingat ka, jongin." sabi ni kyungsoo. nandoon ang pamilyar na tono na kinasanayan na ni jongin. malambing. _sobrang lambing._

paulit-ulit na nag-echo sa utak ni jongin ang boses ni kyungsoo at malamang babaunin nya ito hanggang sa pag-tulog. sana sapat na 'yon para hindi sya dalawin ng masamang panaginip. 

\----

"ang kupad mo mag-lakad, jongin." reklamo ni jungah pagka-sakay nya sa sasakyan nito. sumimangot lang si jongin habang nagsi-seatbelt. 

"ayusin mo nga 'yang mukha mo." saway nito. 

"you sound like jaera already." jongin huffed and rolled his eyes. "doon tayo uuwi." 

"ayoko nga, hindi ko pa nabibili yung pinangako kong laruan kay rahee. kukulitin lang ako ng batang 'yon." 

"ate, please? ayoko sa bahay. wala naman si ina doon eh." jongin pleaded. 

"edi ayos. solo natin ang bahay." jungah was firm in her decision. 

"ate, come on." 

"bakit ayaw mo umuwi sa bahay? ano, pababayaan mo na lang? kailan ka pa hindi umuuwi doon? paano si ina? walang kasama lagi?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni jungah. jongin groaned and shut his mouth. kung sa ate jaera nya ay nakukuha pa nyang mangatwiran, hindi nya 'yon magawa kay sa ate jungah nya. 

"hoy, jongin. tinatanong kita." 

"ayoko sa bahay. tangina, puro si kyungsoo naaalala ko sa bahay." jongin thinned his lips afterwards. "sa sofa nga ako natutulog eh." jungah sent him a worried look before fixing her gaze in the road. 

"gusto mo ba uminom?" aya ng kapatid nya. 

umiling si jongin, "nung huling beses na uminom ako, nag-away kami ni kyungsoo. baka ngayon tuluyan na syang mawala." 

"mahal mo, no?" 

"fuck, ate, mahal na mahal. kung alam mo lang..." mariin na pumikit si jongin at inalala ang bawat oras na kasama nya si kyungsoo. 

"ngayon ka lang namin nakitang ganyan." nag-park si jungah sa tapat ng bahay nila. agad bumaba si jongin pero bitbit pa rin ang mga katagang sinabi sa kanya ng kapatid. 

\----

alas dose na pero nananatiling nakabukas ang mga mata ni jongin. tulog na ang ate nya sa kwarto nya habang sya ay nandito sa living room, pinagkakasya ang sarili sa sofa. gusto na nyang matulog pero hindi pa rin bumibigay ang mga mata nya. 

nag-hanap sya ng kalaro sa mobile legends pero tulog na yata ang mga kaklase nya. nag-scroll na lang sya sa facebook. nakita nya na online si kyungsoo at kaka-share lang nito ng isang meme. 

jongin hit the like button and pulled out their chat head. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hi. 

jongin winced at his message. wala man lang sincerity sa tinipa at sinend nyang message kay kyungsoo. wala pang alas dos pero nakakagawa na sya ng maling mga desisyon. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hello!!!!! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** can't sleep? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** patulog na sana hehe 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ah, sorry.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** tulog na.

_tulog na, by._ it's supposed to be like that but jongin fucked everything they had before and now he's here---wide awake, missing kyungsoo's warmth, missing kyungsoo's kisses, needing kyungsoo's touches, aching to hear kyungsoo's voice. 

jongin wanted to _man the fuck up_ and tap the call button but considered kyungsoo's feelings. hanggang kailan ba nila titiisin ang isa't isa? o baka naman si jongin na lang ang ganito, ang nakakamiss, ang nag-hahangad pa ng isang pagkakataon habang si kyungsoo ay unti-unti nang lumalakad pasulong, palayo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** 10 minutes, jongin :)) 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** bitin. 

jongin felt nostalgic. ganitong-ganito sila mag-usap ni kyungsoo noong mag-kaibigan pa lang sila. tipid na reply pero laging may paro-paro sa sikmura, laging may kasamang ngiti sa labi. _sana ganoon pa rin._

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ilang minuto ba gusto mo? hahaha

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pwede bang open time? 

  
  


**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nako po! hahaha 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** biro lang. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** tulog na. 

  
  


**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nye ano kaya yon 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** payag ka? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** pwede naman

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** weekend naman eh 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gusto mo ba mag-lugaw sa crossing? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** gabi na!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** alas dose na jongin hahaha

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sabagay. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baka hindi ka payagan. 

  
  


**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wala sila mama :) 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** edi tara na.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gutom na kasi ako. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hindi ka nag-dinner? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** wala akong gana kanina. 

  
  


**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay, chat mo nalang ako kapag nasa crossing ka na 

  
  


**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baka naman tulugan mo 'ko. 

  


**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** HINDI HAHAHA!!! 

  
  


agad bumangon si jongin mula sa pagkakahiga sa sofa. pumasok sya sa kwarto nya at ginising ang tulog na si jungah. 

"ate, pahiram susi. bilis!" sinusundot ni jongin ang tagiliran ng kapatid para magising ito. nag-inat ito at inaantok na tinignan si jongin. 

"bakit?" her voice was hoarse, gulo-gulo ang buhok nang bumangon at abutin ang bag. 

"kakain ako ng lugaw sa crossing." nilahad ni jongin ang kamay at ibinulsa ang susi. 

"sama ako." 

"hindi pwede. kasama ko si kyungsoo." nanlaki ang mga mata ni jungah. 

"okay na kayo?" singhap nito. umiling lang si jongin pero ngumiti nang kaunti. 

"hindi pa. pero we're getting there, i think. sana..." 

_sana..._

iyon lang ang laman ng isip ni jongin habang nag-mamaneho papuntang crossing. 

sana may patutunguhan itong pag-labas nila ni kyungsoo, itong nga palitan nila ng message, 'yong pag-uusap at saglit na yakapan kanina. 

_pag-asa. _

_may pag-asa pa ba? _

\---- 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** nasa harap na ko ng gate nyo. 

bumangon si kyungsoo at lumabas ng bahay. inilagay nya sa wallet nya ang susi at saka lumabas ng gate. 

una nyang napansin ang kotse na nakaparada sa mismong harap ng gate nila kyungsoo, sunod ay si jongin na naka-sandal sa hood ng nasabing kotse. 

kahit gulo ang buhok, nangingitim ang ilalim ng mga mata at simpleng damit ang suot, hindi maipagkakaila na gwapo ang lalaking nasa harap nya. 

"sorry, nag-park na 'ko sa harap nyo. pwede ba? lipat ko na lang sa kabilang kalsada kung bawal." nahihiyang ngumiti si jongin sa kanya. 

"okay lang 'yan. gabi naman eh." kyungsoo dismissed. nauna na syang nag-lakad. ramdam nya na tahimik na sumusunod sa kanya si jongin. 

gustong hilahin ni kyungsoo ang lalaki sa tabi nya para sana sabay silang mag-lakad pero pwede ba? pwede pa ba? may karapatan pa ba sya? 

nahihirapan si kyungsoo iisantabi ang nga tanong. sanay sila ni jongin na laging nag-uusap, na laging handa para sa komunikasyon. jongin established this kind of rule in their relationship, na kapag confused, kapag curious, pwede namang mag-salita, pwede namang pag-usapan. 

pero ano bang nangyari nung lunes ng gabi, nung martes ng madaling araw? bakit pareho silang lumihis at pinairal ang galit? bakit pareho silang sumabog at napuno? bakit nangibabaw ang mga masasakit na salita at natabunan ang mga dapat sanang mainit na yakap? 

"kyungsoo, you're overthinking." bulong ni jongin. kasabay na nya itong mag-lakad, papuntang crossing. kyungsoo sighed heavily and looked up at him. "i'm not looking for an answer tonight. gusto ko lang kumain ng lugaw kasama ka. hindi kita pine-pressure, you can relax." 

jongin flashed a warm smile down at him. kyungsoo nodded before sighing again. ganoon ba kadaling basahin si kyungsoo? ganoon ba sya ka-transparent para kay jongin? 

pumasok sila sa maliit na kainan sa may crossing. open ito kaya kita ni kyungsoo ang mga sasakyan sa flyover, ang mga pang-gabing jeep. bukas pa rin ang inuman na malapit kaya rinig ang mga live na kumakanta. 

gabi na pero buhay na buhay ang crossing. hindi alintana ang ingay na galing sa inuman pati na ang mga jeep at motorista na humaharurot dahil sanay na sya, sanay na sila ni jongin sa ganitong eksena. 

madalas silang lumabas ng ganitong oras lalo na kapag sa bahay nila kyungsoo tumutuloy ang lalaki. 

ayos sana eh, parang dating gawi lang except walang malinaw na pangalan ang relasyon nila ni jongin. ano ba sila? magkaibigan? dating mag-nobyo? _o wala lang?_

"nag-iisip na naman." jongin clicked his tongue before taking a seat in front of him. 

"paano mo naman nalaman?" kyungsoo muttered, looked at jongin questioningly. 

"nakakunot 'yang noo mo." jongin chuckled, carding his hair backwards. mahaba na ang buhok ni jongin. bakit hindi ka pa nagpapagupit? "wala akong gagawin, kyungsoo. hindi ako mag-sasalita patungkol sa nangyari. kakain lang tayo." sabi ni jongin, offering a kind smile. 

sakto naman na dumating ang pagkain na si jongin lang ang nag-order. dalawang lugaw, isang toge at isang itlog na nilaga. kabisado na sya ni jongin pero may biglang tanong si kyungsoo. 

"paano kapag hindi ko gusto ang nakahain? paano kung may gusto pala akong iba?" bulalas ni kyungsoo. 

napatigil sa pag-lalagay ng paminta si jongin at tumingin sa kanya. 

"hahayaan kitang pumili ng iba. ikaw ang bahala kyungsoo, _ikaw ang masusunod_." 

"hindi mo ipaglalaban yung inorder mo para sa'kin?" kyungsoo leaned closer, smelling the food in front of him. 

jongin sucked a deep breath before stirring the porridge in front of him. 

"are you testing me, kyungsoo? ano bang gusto mong marinig na sagot?" 

"yung honest na sagot, jongin." 

"masasayangan ako. iniisip ko na iyan ang gusto mo, na nasa iisang barko tayo at parehong daungan ang gustong babaan. siguro ipipilit kong kainin mo, but i'm not a fool to make you do something you're not even willing to. i'll let you choose something else, something worth it, something you really deserve." jongin muttered. bakas ang sinseridad sa mukha nito at kumirot ang puso ni kyungsoo. bakit ba kasi nag-tanong pa sya? bakit ba kasi walang preno ang bibig nya? 

nanahimik na lang si kyungsoo at kinain ang lugaw at nilagang itlog. he was having a hard time downing the rest of the porridge and jongin noticed that. 

"ayaw mo na? akin na, uubusin ko." 

"okay lang?" 

"oo naman." kumunot ang noo ni jongin at inilapit sa kanya ang natirang lugaw ni kyungsoo. tinusok ni kyungsoo ng tinidor ang nilagang itlog at inalok kay jongin. 

walang pag-aalinlangan na kinain ni jongin ang itlog na nasa tinidor at inubos ang tira ni kyungsoo. 

"hindi ba nakaka-ilang? kasi cool off pero ganito tayo." kyungsoo pouted. 

"nasanay tayo eh. isang taon na walang palya tayong ganito tapos isang araw heto tayo, magkaharap pero may agwat sa isa't isa." inabutan sya ni jongin ng tubig. agad ininom ni kyungsoo iyon at ibinaba ang baso. "uuwi ka na ba?" jongin asked. 

"bakit?" kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, looking at jongin who was smiling a little bit shy. kinagat nito ang labi bago sumagot.

"pwede pa bang mag-extend?" nagsusumamo ang mga mata ni jongin, malamyos ang boses na tila nag-mamakaawa. jongin looked so young tonight. gustong abutin ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni jongin at pagmasdan buong gabi, kagaya ng dati. gusto nyang alisin ang hiya at pangamba sa mukha ng nobyo..._nobyo pa nga ba? _

_sana oo. sana nobyo pa. sana nobyo pa rin. dahil ikaw pa rin naman eh. ikaw lang, jongin. sa umaga, sa gabi. sa pag-gising at sa pag-tulog. sa bawat pag-hinga at pag-tibok ng puso kong baguhan. ikaw lang, ikaw lagi. _

_lagi't lagi. _

sinalubong ni kyungsoo ang mga nangungusap na mata ni jongin at tumango, sunod-sunod, walang pag-dadalawang isip. 

"pwede pa, jongin. sagot ko naman ang ice cream." napakatamis ng ngiti ni jongin. kyungsoo felt the familiar tingling on his lips, felt the need to press it on jongin's. lahat ng pagpipigil ay ginawa ni kyungsoo habang papalabas sila sa lugawan, habang naglalakad sila papuntang 7/11, habang pinapanood nya mag-salita at kausapin ang lalaki sa cashier. 

gusto nyang tumingkayad at patakan ng halik sa pisngi si jongin kahit nasa pampubliko silang lugar. 

ano ba itong nararamdaman ni kyungsoo? bakit ganito na lang ang kabog ng dibdib nya kapag nahuhuli sya ni jongin na nakatingin? 

sign na ba 'to? na handa na sya ulit makipag-usap sa nobyo? na handa na syang alamin ang lahat? linawin ang mga detalye? klaruhin ang nga gumugulo sa kanya? sa kanila ni jongin?

"kyungsoo..." jongin groaned loudly. nagulat si kyungsoo dahil sa ingay na ginawa ni jongin. nakita nya ang medyo lukot na mukha nito. 

"ano? bakit? sorry." bulalas ni kyungsoo. 

"ang lalim na naman ng iniisip mo." jongin grumbled. kumagat ito sa apa ng ice cream. ang bilis naman kumain. 

"sorry, sorry." 

"kanina ka pa distracted. ano bang iniisip mo?" tanong ng lalaki bago sumandal sa pader. nandito sila sa tapat ng gate ng compound nila kyungsoo, nakatambay, inuubos ang ice cream na binili. 

"ano bang nangyari? ano bang nangyari nung lunes ng gabi?" kyungsoo looked at the man beside him. inubos nito ang ice cream bago tumikhim. 

"dinner daw buong section kahit sa chiking lang. maraming pumayag pero marami rin na umuwi at mag-pahinga. sumama kami nila dae kasi _why not? _nairaos namin ang first sem, tapos ang tagal ng semestral break. ano ba naman yung saglit na pag-kain sa labas." nakatingin si jongin sa kawalan habang si kyungsoo ay nakatitig sa kanya, inuubos ang ice cream. 

"sumama si krystal. kaklase na namin sya ngayong sem. hindi ba binanggit ko naman sa'yo na huminto sya noon tapos mag-tutuloy ulit sa pag-aaral?" sumulyap si jongin sa kanya, hinuhuli ang mga mata. 

sinalubong ni kyungsoo ang tingin ni jongin at tumango. 

"sya ang nag-aya ng inuman. puta, walang tumutol kasi sino ba naman ang tatanggi sa _miss coed 2017_. upperclass lang namin noon pero ngayon kaklase na. friendly at approachable. palangiti kahit alam ng lahat na may attitude problem." kyungsoo gasped to himself. jongin scoffed at no one. 

"ayoko sanang sumama kasi mag-isa lang si ina sa bahay pero sabi ni chanyeol, sumama na ko kasi minsan lang naman." jongin muttered. umayos ito ng tayo at nag-stretch nang kaunti bago sumandal ulit sa pader. 

"nangangawit ka na ba?" bulong ni kyungsoo. iling lang ang sinagot ni jongin at saka nagpatuloy sa pagke-kwento. 

"maling mali na sumama ako dahil puro pang-aasar lang ang natanggap ko kasi _shit, jongin. ibang klase! napasagot mo pala ang miss coed 2017. bakit hindi namin alam?_ ganon yung nangyari. naririndi ako kasi bakit kailangan balikan pa yung mga nangyari na noon? krystal was enjoying it. _i don't._ idinaan ko lahat sa alak." ikinuyom ni jongin ang mga kamao, malamang dahil sa galit na nararamdaman. "gusto kitang reply-an, alam mo ba 'yon? gusto kitang kausapin kasi pakiramdam ko mag-isa ako. wala akong kakampi nung oras na 'yon. hindi ko alam kung bakit nila ako _sinasamba_ dahil sa fact na naging girlfriend ko si krystal. ikaw lang naiisip nung mga panahon na 'yon pero wala eh, walang signal, wala akong data. simula na pala 'yon ng mga kamalasan ko." 

bakas sa mukha ni jongin ang inis at galit, pati na rin ang pag-sisisi. he sounded so weak and helpless.

hindi na pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili nang pasimple nyang inabot ang nakakuyom na kamao ni jongin. the latter loosened up and accepted his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

malamig ang kamay ni kyungsoo dahil sa ice cream pero hindi naman nag-reklamo ang binata sa tabi nya. 

ramdam ni kyungsoo na na-relax ito kahit papaano. at least aware si kyungsoo na ganoon pa rin naman ang epekto nya sa binata. 

"nalasing ako. halo-halo na; inis sa kanila, pagka-miss sa'yo, sunod-sunod na lagok sa alak. i believe ako pa ang sumagot ng huling round." 

kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. nahuli yata sya ni jongin kaya tumawa ito nang mahina. 

"sabi ni dae gusto nya daw akong ihatid. pero mapilit si krystal. sino ba si jongdae para tanggihan ang miss coed 2017? isa pa, mas matanda ito kaysa sa amin. wala daw syang nagawa and i don't blame him." jongin took a deep breath afterwards. hinigpitan ni kyungsoo ang hawak sa kamay ni jongin. nandito na 'ko, naiintindihan na kita. 

"abot-abot na sermon ang natanggap ko kay ina. pumunta ako kila ate nang amoy alak, nagka-sagutan pa kami. tapos ikaw...tayo..." tumingin si jongin sa kanya, mata sa mata. "hindi ko naman alam na hahantong sa ganoon yung isang maling desisyon ko. _putangina_, kung alam ko lang ang mangyayari, hindi ko papatulan ang alak." labis ang pagsisisi ni jongin, kitang-kita ni kyungsoo iyon. "akala ko kasi okay ka na, _secured_ ka na. tapos biglang heto ka, nag-seselos na naman. hindi kita sinisisi pero wala namang espesyal sa amin ni krystal. kahit saang anggulo ko tignan, napaka-tabang ng naging pagsasama namin. saang banda ba ang kaselos-selos doon?" mahinahon pero hirap na hirap na sabi ni jongin, pilit na ipinaiintindi kay kyungsoo ang mga bagay na bumabagabag sa utak nya. 

"baka nga _sya_ ang nag-seselos sa iyo. dahil iba ka, binago mo 'ko. yung epekto mo, yung impact mo sa buhay ko, hindi nya narating. alam mo 'yan, kyungsoo." at sa mga linyang iyon, naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang init na palaging dala ni jongin. unti-unti, binabalot sya nito mula labas hanggang sa nanuot ito sa pagkatao nya. 

"bakit pakiramdam ko sinisira tayo ng _miss coed 2017_ mo?" umirap si jongin pero yumukod ito nang bahagya para patakan ng halik sa noo si kyungsoo. 

"ngayon pa ba tayo magpapasira?" mayabang na sabi ni jongin. 

kyungsoo huffed, "effective naman. tignan mo tayo ngayon..." 

"we'll fix this, alam mo 'yan." but jongin squinted. "o baka ako na lang 'tong lumalaban dahil ayaw mo ng _inihain_ ko sa'yo?" isang malakas na suntok ang natanggap ni jongin sa sikmura. masama ang tingin ni kyungsoo sa lalaking tumatawa at umuubo. 

"kinabahan kasi ako sa tanong mo." jongin scrunched his nose before letting go of his hand. he then caressed his cheeks using the back of his palm affectionately. 

"sorry kung ganoon yung tanong ko." kyungsoo murmured, feeling lightheaded with jongin's warm touch. 

"okay lang, alam ko namang marami pang tanong na umiikot sa utak mo. aayusin natin 'to, pag-uusapan natin 'to. kahit bumalik tayo sa umpisa, kahit manligaw ulit ako basta gusto ko at the end of the day, sa iyo pa rin ako uuwi." 

_uuwi. _

_ang sarap pakinggan. _

_ako din, gusto ko din. sa'yo lang. ikaw lang ang tahanan ko. _

"hindi pa din ubos luha mo?" agad pinahid ni jongin ang patulo palang na luha ni kyungsoo. umiling sya dahil gabi-gabi, si jongin pa rin ang iniiyakan nya, si jongin lang din ang lunas sa bawat hapdi at kirot na nararamdaman nya. 

"tahan na, please?" pagmamakaawa ni jongin. 

"huwag ka na rin umiyak. jongin, huwag ka na rin umiyak, please? please? mangako ka, jongin." kyungsoo stomped his feet. alam ni jongin na ayaw syang nakikitang umiiyak ni kyungsoo. katwiran nya ay masyado nang nabuhay si jongin sa lungkot magmula noong naging masalimuot ang pagsasama ng mga magulang nito. 

"i will try. aayusin natin 'to dahil mahal kita at alam kong mahal mo rin ako. kapag ready ka na, kyungsoo. kapag handa ka na ulit..." jongin pulled him into a warm embrace. tipong ramdam ni kyungsoo ang kabog ng dibdib ni jongin. 

hindi yumakap pabalik si kyungsoo pero ibinaon nya ang mukha sa leeg ng nobyo..._nobyo pa rin naman._

hihiwalay na sana si kyungsoo pero mas humigpit lalo ang yakap ni jongin sa kanya. 

"time's up na po." tinapik ni kyungsoo ang balikat ni jongin. 

"extend pa po ng isang oras." jongin buried his face on kyungsoo neck. 

"kota ka na, jongin." agad humiwalay si jongin, tila nalunod sa yakap at nakalimutang hindi pa sila completely okay. 

"mauna na 'ko, salamat kyungsoo." isang ngiti. malalim na titig. hindi inalis hangga't hindi nakakasakay si jongin sa kotse, hindi inalis hangga't tanaw pa rin nya ang kotse kalsada. 

_aayusin natin 'to dahil mahal kita at alam kong mahal mo rin ako._

handa si kyungsoo na sa sumubok ulit. salamat, jongin. 

  
  
  


extra; 

"gusto mo bang pumunta sa bayan bago umuwi?" jongin asked carefully. sinundo nya si kyungsoo sa ekwelahan at kanina pa sya nag-hihintay. cleaners kasi si kyungsoo ngayong biyernes. 

"ano gagawin sa bayan?" takang-tanong ni kyungsoo, naka-kunot ang noo nya kaya naman medyo nag-alangan si jongin. 

tatlong linggo mag-mula noong nag-time out sila, halos dalawang linggo na rin ang lumipas pagkatapos nilang kumain ng lugaw. walang palya ang pag-sundo nya kay kyungsoo. mag-papaalam muna sya kung payag ba ang binata at kapag okay, matyagang nag-hihintay si jongin sa labas ng campus. hindi tugma ang schedule nilang dalawa. ang uwian ni kyungsoo ay natatapat lagi sa tatlong oras na vacant ni jongin kaya naman pagkasundo at pagkahatid sa binata, deretcho pasok ulit si jongin sa university. nagkataon lang na ngayon biyernes ay maaga silang inabisuhan ng pang-alas singkong prof nila na walang pasok.

"huy, jongin. tinatanong kita." kyungsoo frowned as he nudged jongin's shoulder. 

"ah, sorry. kapag kasi sinusundo kita, deretcho uwi ka. pwede bang mag-extend? kahit hanggang alas singko lang." jongin pleaded, clasping his hands together. "okay lang kung ayaw mo, baka pagod ka rin. ihahatid na kita sa bahay nyo, t—" 

"okay, alas singko. tara na." dere-deretchong nag-lakad si kyungsoo sa sakayan. agad namang sumunod si jongin kahit gulat sya sa decision ni kyungsoo. 

spending few more minutes with kyungsoo was heaven. sinusulit nya ang oras na magkasama sila sa pag-titig at pag-obserba sa binata. kung napapansin man ito ni kyungsoo, hindi na sya nito sinasaway. 

kaya naman wala nang nakakabigla kung habang nakasakay sila sa jeep, mainit ang tingin ni jongin sa nobyo..._nobyo pa_. nasa mag-kabila silang dulo ng jeep, magkatapat. nakatingin si kyungsoo sa labas, namimilog ang mga mata, namumula ang labi at pisngi. may kaunting pawis sa sentido at noo. 

gustong iabot ni jongin ang sariling panyo pero for some fucking reason, nahihiya sya. 

jongin pulled out his phone, thinking of taking a stolen picture of kyungsoo pero mas worth it yata kung ganito; 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ang gwapo mo kahit pawisan.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gusto ko sanang punasan kaso huwag na.

  
  


pinanood ni jongin kung paanong hugutin ni kyungsoo ang telepono, kung paano ito pumindot at kung paanong namula ang pisngi at tenga ni kyungsoo nang mabasa ang mensahe mula sa kanya. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** thanks? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** 'thanks' lang? may bayad ho ang compliment ko. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** magkano? haha. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** alas sais. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kasi miss na kita. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** miss ko na mag-aksaya ng oras kasama ka. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** madaya ka! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** inuutakan mo na naman ako :((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** para-paraan lang. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ganyan ka ba manligaw?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ginugulangan mo yung nililigawan mo :((( 

jongin let out an airy laugh, shoulder shaking and lips stretching. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kapag nanliligaw ako may kasamang hhww.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** anong hhww? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baka bastos yan basted ka na agad. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** holding hands while walking. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tangina mo madaya ka talaga 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** biro lang. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** tingin ka nga sa'kin, please. 

inabangan ni jongin ang pag-angat ng tingin ni kyungsoo at hinuli ang mata. _ano bang trip 'to?_

hindi alam ni jongin ang sagot. 

jongin flashed a lopsided smile dahilan ng pag-ikot ng mga mata ni kyungsoo. tumawa sila pareho at ang mahihinang tawa ay napalitan ng mga ngiti na para lamang sa isa't isa. 

jongin knew there was something good in what they were doing. alam nya na may patutunguhan 'to. alam nya na matatapos din ang kirot, huhupa din ang luha, maghihilom din ang mga sugat at mapapalitan lahat ng init at pagmamahal. iyon lamang ang mananaig dahil kahit ano, gagawin ni jongin. kahit ano, isusuko ni jongin para maging karapatdapat muli sa puso ni kyungsoo. 

hindi man maiusal, hindi man maibulong, pero sa isip ni jongin, naghuhumiyaw ang mga katagang _ikaw lang ang pipiliin, lagi't lagi. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lusot na naman si kim kim kim tangina paano ba patutumbahin yan ha!!!! sana ho nagustuhan nyo, sana po nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang feelings ni jongin pati na rin ni kyungsoo, sana ho maayos kong naideliver ang nararamdamn nila. sana kahit papaano maibsan lahat ng sakit na pinaramdam ko sa inyo. 
> 
> sana rin,,, nasa iisang barko tayo at pare-parehong gustong makarating sa iisang daungan aka ang reconciliation ng mga pusong nananabik :( 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	17. pagkakaunawaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hapunan. brazo de mercedes. extend. "thank you, sa lahat."
> 
> also known as random moments pt. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wala na ho akong masabi kung hindi salamat, salamat, salamat! sa mga comment, dms at cc niyo patungkol sa au na 'to. 
> 
> huwag kayong mag-alala, malapit na sila magkabati :))) 
> 
> kaya heto muna, wala itong sense dahil continuation lang ito ng isang random moment, pero happy reading :)

nagkita sila ni jongin sa crossing ng malolos. bibit ni kyungsoo ang maliit na size ng brazo de mercedes na binili nya sa enlins. may naitatabi naman si kyungsoo kahit papaano. nakakahiya naman kasi kung pupunta sya kila jongin nang walang dala kundi ang sarili nya. 

nakita nya agad si jongin sa tapat ng chowking. tipid na ngiti ang binigay nya sa lalaki at saka nagmadaling mag-lakad palapit dito. 

"hi, kyungsoo." bulong ni jongin. hindi man ito nakangiti, alam ni kyungsoo na maganda ang mood nito. 

"ano 'yan?" jongin asked, jerking his head towards the box he was holding. kyungsoo smiled shyly, lifting the box. 

"brazo de mercedes. dessert, hehe." kyungsoo chirped, laughing softly. 

"nag-abala ka pa. sana hindi ka na bumili ng ganyan." 

"huwag kang kakain." kyungsoo jutted his lower lip. baka nga ganito rin yung nararamdaman ni jongin kapag tumatanggi sya sa mga pasalubong nito. may halong tampo at kawalan ng appreciation pero agad ding nawala nang sundot-sundutin ni jongin ang pisngi nya. 

"now you know the feeling." jongin muttered under his breath, looking at him knowingly. may kaunting ngiti na nakasilay sa labi nito. "tara na, tayo na lang ang hini-" 

jongin was cut of with the loud ringing from his phone. the older retracted his finger away from his cheek to answer the call. "ano? lechon manok? ilan ba? bayaran mo 'ko pag-uwi. ano?!" 

pinanood ni kyungsoo kung paano makipag-usap si jongin sa ate nito. minsan maiinis tapos biglang mapapatawa sa mga banat ng ate jungah nya. 

"teka, tatawid lang kami, ate." jongin dropped his phone for a while, holding kyungsoo's wrist. tumawid sila saglit tapos pumunta sa bilihan ng lechon manok. 

"jongin, ako na bibili." kyungsoo offered a small smile after mouthing to jongin. tumango naman ang binata at saka binigay ang buong wallet sa kanya. abala pa rin ito sa pakikipag-bangayan sa kapatid. 

"bawal. hindi. ayoko nga. pwede ba, ate!" walking towards the store, kyungsoo smiled to himself. yung malaman at maramdaman na sila pa rin naman 'to, sila pa rin yung dati ay nakakabawas ng tensyon. 

wala mang malinaw na pangalan kung ano ba sila ngayon, ang mahalaga ay nandito pa rin sila para sa isa't isa, kumakapit sa natitirang pag-asa. 

\---- 

jongin kept glancing at kyungsoo once in a while. kasalukuyan pa ring nangungulit ang ate nya na mag-cabanas sila ngayong gabi para uminom kahit saglit lang. mariin ang pag-tanggi ni jongin dahil unang-una, huwebes ngayon at may pasok sya kinabukasan. pangalawa, hindi na nya kayang mag-alaga pa ng lasing dahil pagod sya sa mag-hapong klase. pangatlo, nadala na sya uminom. 

"next time na lang, ate. parang awa mo na." pakiusap ni jongin bago pumikit. pag-dilat nya ay tumambad ang tindero na china-chop ang manok na binili nila pero mas nakatuon ang pansin kay kyungsoo. nakangiti ito ng nakakaloko, nag-iinitiate ng small talk. 

ito namang si kyungsoo ay panay ang tango at ngiti ng mahiyain. sumasagot sa bawat tanong ng tindero. hindi alam ni jongin ang pinag-uusapan nila pero mukhang interesado si kyungsoo sa bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig ng lalaki. 

kumunot ang noo ni jongin. may kung anong kumakalamay sa tiyan nya, may bahagyang paninikip sa dibdib kaya suminghap sya para huminga. 

ganoon din ba ang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo sa tuwing nagiging malikot ang utak nito? sa tuwing nasa iisang lugar si krystal at sya? ganoon ba ang pakiramdam ng selos? 

gusto nyang ipagdamot si kyungsoo; ipagdamot ang mga ngiti nito, ang mga mata nitong makinang, ang malambing na boses. gusto nyang ipagdamot ang tawa at halakhak ni kyungsoo. 

_pero sino ba sya? _

isang taon pero kahit kailan, hindi sya nakaramdam ng ganito katinding selos. 

"ate, pauwi na kami ni kyungsoo. sandali na lang." sabay pindot ng end call. 

"270php nalang para sa'yo. cute mo kasi." the man on the counter winked and flashed a seemingly weird smile. 

hindi nya gusto kung paano ito ngumisi kay kyungsoo. hindi nya rin gusto kung paano nito pasadahan ng tingin ang kabuuan ni kyungsoo. 

nag-aalangang inabot ni kyungsoo ang bayad at sinadya ng lalaki na hawakan ang mga daliri ni kyungsoo. agad binawi ni kyungsoo ang kamay, tila nakakaramdam na ng takot at kaba. doon na uminit ang ulo ni jongin, mas nangingibabaw ang pangamba para sa nobyo kaysa sa selos. 

jongin stood beside the younger, too close for kyungsoo's liking. ramdam ni jongin kung paanong napako si kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan pero agad rin namang nakabawi. huminga ito, tila nakaramdam ng kapanatagan dahil sa presensya nya. yumuko si jongin at bumulong kay kyungsoo, "you're too friendly." 

bumalik ang tindero at tinitigan ito ni jongin, giving him the most intimidating gaze he could ever pull. inaabot nya ang sukli kay kyungsoo pero si jongin ang tumanggap. sya na rin ang dumampot sa supot na may lamang lechon manok. 

"salamat, cutie. dinagdagan ko na ang gravy kas cute ka naman." aba, makapal ang mukha. hindi marunong makiramdam, hindi marunong umatras, mukhang bastos at walang respeto. "single ka pa ba?" 

"kanina pa malagkit ang tingin mo sa _boyfriend_ ko." malamig ang tono ni jongin. mata sa mata syang tinitigan ng tindero at ngumisi. jongin challenged him in an eye contact battle, sending him a deadly stare. _huwag mo 'kong hamunin, papatulan kita_, sa isip ni jongin at ipinulupot nya ang braso sa bewang ni kyungsoo bago hinila papalapit. kyungsoo squeaked against his chest. "salamat sa dagdag na gravy." jongin said through gritting teeth and walked away, arm still circled around kyungsoo's waist.

nag-hiwalay lang sila nung nakalayo na sila sa andoks. walang nag-salita habang nag-lalakad sila, habang nakasakay sila sa jeep, habang papasok sila sa gate ng bahay nila jongin. 

"kyungsoo! ang tagal kitang hindi nakita!" yumakap nang mahigpit ang kapatid ni jongin nang sobrang higpit. agad sya nitong inaya sa kusina para makapag-mano kay ina. sumunod si jongin at pagkatapos mag-mano sa lola, deretcho sya sa kwarto na in-invade na ni jungah. 

nag-shower lang sya saglit bago nag-palit ng damit pambahay. pagkalabas nya, nakahain na at sya na lang ang hinihintay. 

\---- 

si jungah lang ang nagsasalita habang kumakain habang si ina naman ay panay ang alok ng kanin at ulam kay kyungsoo. 

masyado na syang maraming nakain kaya naman sa pangatlong alok ni ina ng kanin, umiling na sya at ngumiti. "okay na po, busog na po ako." 

"sigurado ka ba? aba'y ang tagal mong hindi nagawi dito. akala ko hindi ka na mababalik ulit." sabi ng lola ni jongin bago abutan ng baso si kyungsoo na may lamang iced tea. he bit his inner cheek, unsure of what to say. 

tumikhim si jongin at isinalba sya sa tensyon na namumuo, "busy sya sa school, ina." 

"ganoon ba?" 

"malapit na po kasi ang exam." kyungsoo added, offering a warm smile to the older woman. 

"pag-igihan mo't malapit na ang bakasyon. kaunti na lang iyan." masayang tumango si kyungsoo, ramdam ang mainit na pag-tanggap ng pamilya ni jongin. "kayo na bahala diyan, ako'y mabilis mapagod. tikman nyo ang dala ni kyungsoo." sinundan ng tingin ni kyungsoo ang matanda habang tinutulungan ito ni jungah tumayo. 

balita ni kyungsoo ay hirap na si ina mag-lakad dahil madalas nang sumasakit ang tuhod nito. todo kapit ito sa braso ni ate jungah habang umiinom ng gamot at tubig. 

"pahingi ako nung dala ni kyungsoo." sabi ni jungah, excited kumain ng himagas. tumango lang si jongin habang binubuksan ang kahon. 

"baby, ipaghihiwa ba kita?" sa isang iglap, lahat ng pares ng mga mata ay nakatutok kay jongin. namilog ang mata ni kyungsoo, bahagyang naka-awang ang bibig sa biglaang pag-tawag sa kanya ng ganoon habang si jungah naman ay humalakhak na ikinagulat ni ina. nakatanggap tuloy ito ng mahinang hampas mula sa matanda. 

"hay nako, jongin. napaka-engot." pagpaparinig ni jungah habang papalabas sila ni ina ng kusina. rinig pa rin nila ang mapang-asar nitong tawa. 

silang dalawa lang ni jongin ang natira. makapal ang katahimikan at wala ni isa sa kanila ang handang mag-salita. lumagok na lang ulit si kyungsoo ng tubig, hinihiling na sana tumigil na ang mabilis na kabog ng dibdib nya at ang mga paro-paro sa tiyan nya. 

"sorry," jongin muttered while carefully taking a slice of brazo to his plate. "nawala sa isip ko." magkatabi sila pero hindi magawang lingunin ni kyungsoo ang lalaki. wala syang maisagot kundi tango lang bago tahimik na kinain ang dalang brazo de mercedes 

mukha silang tanga ni jongin; magkatabi pero hindi nag-uusap, magkalapit pero nagpapakiramdaman. kapag kumikislot si jongin, nagkakabungguan ang mga balikat nila o kaya naman ay mga binti at tuhod. 

akmang isusubo na ni kyungsoo ang piraso ng brazo de mercedes nang biglang mapansin na hindi kumakain si jongin at nakatingin lang ito sa kawalan. 

"jongin, gusto mo ba?" alok ni kyungsoo, inilalapit ang plato sa gawi ni jongin. umiling lang ito at bahagyang nalungkot si kyungsoo. "joke lang naman kasi yung sinabi ko kanina. kumain ka na, kahit tikim lang." 

"busog na 'ko, kyungsoo." maliit na ngiti ang ibinigay ni jongin sa kanya. _nagtatampo ka ba?_ gustong itanong ni kyungsoo pero wala syang lakas ng loob. 

"subuan kita?" hindi na nag-hintay si kyungsoo ng sagot at inilapit ang tinidor na may nakatusok na brazo de mercedes. he carefully poked jongin's lips using the fork, nodding at him when jongin hesitated. "bilisan mo, malalaglag." 

jongin sighed in defeat and let kyungsoo feed him for the first time again. tahimik silang ngumuya, walang balak mag-salita dahil baka may masabi lang sila na hindi appropriate. 

humingi pa ng isang slice si kyungsoo, sinubuan pa nya nang ilang ulit si jongin. tikom ang bibig kahit maraming gustong sabihin, sarado ang mga labi kahit gustong-gusto na nila sabihin ang mga nakabitin na salita. 

"jongin...may, m-may dumi ka." sabi ni kyungsoo nang makita ang piraso ng dessert sa labi ni jongin. he leaned closer and wiped it off. he was about pull away but jongin nuzzled his cheek on kyungsoo's hand, leaning onto his touch. 

pumikit si jongin at ninamnamn ang init ng pala ni kyungsoo. matagal-tagal na simula nung naramdaman nya ang mga hawak at haplos nito. gusto nyang malusaw, gusto nyang itapon lahat ng tapang at pag-pipigil at magpayakap na lang kay kyungsoo. 

kahit hindi na bilang nobyo. 

kahit bilang kaibigan lang. 

_dating gawi. _

nanaginip na naman kasi sya. laging nagigising sa mga hiyawan sa utak, laging bumabangon nang may malamig na pawis at nanginginig na kamay. sa tuwing babangon sya, si kyungsoo ang laging hanap. _nasaan ka ba? masarap ba ang tulog mo? _

pareho nilang ninamnam ang bawat sandali kahit na alam nilang dinadaya na nila ang sitwasyon. ano bang magagawa nila? miss na miss na nila ang isa't isa. kahit hindi aminin ay kitang-kita nila ang mga tinging palihim na ipinupukol, ang mga kamay na laging nakakuyom para pigilan na abutin ang isa't isa, ang mga tawagan na muntikan nang masabi. 

hindi nila namalayan na bumalik na pala si jungah at nakita sila sa ganoong estado. 

"ako ang nahihirapan sa inyong dalawa." sabi nito habang nag-hihiwa ng brazo de mercedes. agad humiwalay si kyungsoo sa lalaking katabi at iniipit ang mga kamay sa gitna ng tuhod nya. "cool off pa ba kayo ng lagay na yan?" sabi nito habang tinuturo sila gamit ang tinidor. 

walang nag-salita sa kanila ni jongin kasi hindi nila alam ang isasagot. 

"bakit hindi kayo maupo at pag-usapan na yan? para kasi kayong mga tanga." prangka si jungah, maraming beses na ito napatunayan ni kyungsoo. "mukha naman kasi nagkaintindihan na kayo o baka naman naghihintayan pa kayo kung sino ang unang kikilos?" jungah frowned at them, munching a little bit too loud for jongin's liking but it's bearable. 

"hindi pwedeng nakabitin lang lahat ng mga tanong at sagot. kailangan nyo mag-communicate hindi yung nagpapakiramdaman kayo dyan." she rolled her yes before marching her way out. 

"kyungsoo..." tawag ni jongin. kyungsoo responded with a hum. "okay lang kung hindi muna ngayon. ikaw ang mas nasaktan dahil sa mga kalokohan ko so i'm giving you all the rights to decide when to talk about us." 

kyungsoo frowned and shook his head, "nasasaktan ka rin. parehas lang tayo pero thank you for giving me enough time." 

"i'm doing this for us. i'd kiss you sana pero it can wait." pareho silang natawa ni jongin at saka sabay tumayo at niligpit ang mga plato. 

\---- 

"ina, uuwi na po ako." dahan-dahang binuksan ni kyungsoo ang pinto ng kwarto ni ina para mag-paalam. nandoon si jungah na nakatayo at may hawak na tubig. 

ina perked up but frowned afterwards. tinapos muna nito ang pag-inom ng gamot at saka nag-salita, "aba, anong oras na? dito ka na matulog." 

kyungsoo chuckled, glancing jongin who was behind him. "hindi na po. okay na po yung pahapunan nyo." 

"hay nako, jongin. dito mo na patulugin si kyungsoo." mariin ang pagkakasabi ng lola ni jongin. 

"may pasok si kyungsoo bukas, ina. saka wala yata syang dalang uniform." jongin saved him for the second time this night. ni-remind ni kyungsoo ang sarili na magpasalamat dito kahit papaano. "ihahatid ko na lang sa sakayan." 

"anong sakayan? wala nang masasakyan 'yang si kyungsoo. alas otso na, oh." sabi ni jungah. kyungsoo bit his lip, may point naman ito pero ang paalam lang kasi ni kyungsoo ay hapunan. at saka, ano? tabi sila ni jongin matulog? parang...mukha nga silang tanga non. 

"pahiram kotse." jungah nodded and threw her keys on jongin's direction. agad naman itong sinalo ni jongin at inaya na sya. 

"salamat po, ina, ate." kyungsoo smiled, felt his heart swell as they smiled back, warmly. 

kung kailan okay na, kung kailan tanggap na sya ni ina saka pa sila nagkaganito. 

\----

sakto lang ang takbo ng kotse na sinasakyan nila, swabe mag-maneho si jongin. alerto at matindi ang focus sa daan. 

malapit na sila sa crossing pero naipit sila sa traffic, malamang may enforcer na nagmamando ng kalsada kahit gabi na. 

sumulyap sya kay jongin na nakatuon ang pansin sa kalsada. kaunti na lang ang mag-hihiwalay na naman sila ng landas, bukod na matutulog sa sariling kwarto, mag-iisip muna bago ipikit ang mga mata. 

"jongin..." kyungsoo called for his attention.

"hm?" 

"pwede bang mag-extend? kahit 1 hour lang." kahit nahihiya, nilakasan na ni kyungsoo ang loob para makasama pa ng matagal si jongin. baka nga tama si ate jungah, baka nga dapat may isa sa kanila ang kumilos dahil kung hihintayin nila ang isa't isa na parehong nangangapa, baka mabulok lang sila pati na ang damdamin nila. ano pang sense ng cool off kung wala naman na silang pagmamahal na isasalba? 

"saan mo ba gusto?" jongin's gaze soften. gustong magpakalunod ni kyungsoo sa mga mata ni jongin. 

"kahit saan. basta..." kyungsoo bit his tongue. "basta kasama ka." 

hindi sumagot si jongin pero alam ni kyungsoo na payag ito. imbes na ideretcho ang kotse, lumiko ito. nadaanan nila ang capitolyo, pati na ang university ni jongin. nalagpasan nila ang puregold na malaki pati na ang convention hanggang sa lumiko si jongin at nag-park sa cabanas. 

"iinom ba tayo?" tanong ni kyungsoo. medyo gulat dahil hindi naman ito ang inaasahan nyang lugar. 

"7/11 lang. tara?" kyungsoo nodded and hopped out of the car. bumili si kyungsoo ng milkis na kulay blue habang si jongin ay humihigop sa slurpee nito na cherry flavor. nakapwesto sila sa labas dahil masyadong malamig sa loob ng convenience store. meron silang chicharon ni mang juan na pinaghahatian. 

bahagyang naubo si kyungsoo sa unang kain nya ng mang juan at tumawa si jongin, inaalok ang slurpee nya para panulak. 

"ang asim!" reklamo ni kyungsoo. 

jongin laughed at him, eyes turning to crescent while doing so. "ayos ka lang? bili na lang tayo ng bago?" 

umiling agad si kyungsoo bago humigop sa milkis nya. "okay lang ako. nasamid lang." letting out a _hehehe_ afterwards. "kala ko iinom tayo kasi sa cabanas mo 'ko dinala." 

"pwede naman, pero walang inom. masarap yung nachos dyan sa tapat." tinuro ni jongin ang resto bar sa tapat nila. natakam tuloy si kyungsoo. 

"madalas ka dyan?" kyungsoo said, trying to initiate a conversation. 

"paborito ni ate jungah 'yang restobar na 'yan. may live band kasi tapos may mga comedian. gusto mo i-try minsan?" jongin looked at him, jerking his head towards the establishment. 

"ayoko, baka may i-table ka pa dyan. siguro suki ka dyan." kyungsoo huffed, making the man in front of him laughed amusely. 

"kyungsoo, hindi naman beerhouse 'yan eh. saka hindi na nga uso yung table table. at isa pa, pang mga biyudo't matanda lang yung naghahanap ng ka-table." 

"eh mukhang ka ngang matanda dyan, tignan mo may bigote ka." kyungsoo said, pointing at jongin's stubbles. umikot ang mata nya sa sobrang pangit ng patubo nitong bigote. 

"wala yung mag-aahit sa'kin eh." there was a smile on jongin's lips. maliit, malungkot. tapos umiwas ito ng tingin at sumipsip sa slurpee. humugot ng malalim na hininga si kyungsoo at tumingin sa kawalan. 

paano nga kaya kung hindi sya nag-aya ng cool off? magiging ayos pa rin kaya lahat? o mauuwi sa break up? ayaw isip ni kyungsoo ang pangalawa. 

parang hindi nya yata kaya na ganoon ang magiging ending nila ni jongin. 

"okay, hindi ko na dapat sinabi 'yon. i'm sorry." jongin muttered, sending an apologetic look to his direction. 

"okay lang, ano ka ba." 

"pero natahimik ka." 

"hindi ko naman kasi alam ang isasagot. hindi ko alam kung mag-sosorry ba ko o ano. i feel bad, to be honest. ako ang may kasalanan kung bakit hindi tayo sure kung saan tayo lulugar ngayon." kyungsoo said, folding his arms on the table. yumuko sya at ipinatong ang noo sa braso. he felt sad and guilty and frustrated. he missed jongin on top of those things. 

"hey, kyungsoo. you don't have to be sorry. wala tayo sa ganito kung hindi dahil sa pagiging insensitive ko. i was blinded by the fact na assured ka na, secured ka na pero _hindi pa pala_. kinulang ako sa gawa at puro salita lang." inabot ni jongin ang isa nyang daliri, lacing it with his. kyungsoo shifted his head, pisngi na nya ngayon ang nakapatong sa braso, nakatutok ang mga mata kay jongin. "hindi rin naman kasalanan na mag-pahinga. lo--kyungsoo, to be honest, i'm more than thankful." jongin gave him a sincere smile. labas ang dimple nito sa pisngi. sa pag-ngiti nito, sinundan ni kyungsoo ang ilang nga hibla ng buhok ni jongin na nalaglag sa noo nito. 

madilim pero ang aliwalas ng mukha nito. kyungsoo breathe in, lifted his head and rested his chin on his palm. "thankful that i broke your heart?" 

"gago." sabay silang tumawa, parehong umaalog ang nga balikat sa bawat halakhak. unang nakabawi si jongin at saka muling nag-salita, "i'm thankful kasi hanggang ngayon nandito ka pa rin sa tabi ko. that way, i know you're willing to start again. be it as boyfriend or a friend." 

"boyfriend." kyungsoo corrected him immediately. they both flashed a loving smile on each other. 

"okay, _boyfriend_." jongin took his two of his fingers, playing with it, rubbing his knuckles. "thank you for staying, kyungsoo. you could have walked away, moved one and find someone else. but you stayed, still staying. the fact that you're still here makes me want to wait more, wait longer. sa pananatili mo, alam kong pareho lang tayo ng gusto." this time, jongin took his hand, lacing their fingers tightly, feeling the gaps in between. 

all kyungsoo could do was squeezed jongin's hand tightly. with that, alam na ni jongin ang sagot. 

"baka nga tama ang ate mo, baka kailangan na natin mag-usap. pero hindi ko pa alam kung saan ako mag-uumpisa." kyungsoo bit his lips, searching for jongin's eyes. the older caught his gaze and blinked slowly. 

"sabi ko naman sa'yo, kapag handa ka na. whenever, wherever. darating ako, pupuntahan kita. aayusin natin 'to, lalagpasan natin 'to." 

"thank you, sa lahat." 

"thank you rin, kyungsoo. for saving what's left." kagaya ni kyungsoo, nakapalumbaba na rin si jongin. 

magkaharap sila at ganoon ang pwesto, ang kabilang mga kamay ay magkahawak. hindi alintana ang mna taong dumadaan sa harap nila, basta ganito sila, panatag sila, nagkakaintindihan sila. 

ramdam na ni kyungsoo na malapit nang matapos ito at sooner, magiging maayos na ang mga gusot sa pagitang nilang dalawa ni jongin. 

"ah! thank you pala kanina, dun sa tindero sa andoks." 

jongin rolled his eyes. bumalik ang talim ng tingin nito kagaya kanina. "putangina nya, napaka-bastos ng gago na 'yon. huwag ka nang bibili doon." 

tumango si kyungsoo, ramdam ang galit ni jongin na nanunumbalik. he's still the typical jongin na protective sa kanya. 

"are you still mad?" 

"and jealous." 

tumaas ang kilay ni kyungsoo, "at bakit? ang pangit nung gago na 'yon. hindi kita ipagpapalit doon, no!" 

"dapat lang. hindi ako papayag na manyak ang magiging boyfriend mo. also, yes. pangit nga, hindi kayo bagay." jongin grunted, rolling his eyes, shaking his head and then cringing afterwards. 

"jongin..." 

"hm?" 

"pasensya na kung ikaw palagi ang umiintindi. dahil ba 'yon sa ikaw ang mas matanda sa akin?" 

"hindi. hindi siguro. dahil 'yon sa mahal kita." 

"eh sabi mo give and take, pero ikaw palagi ang mas nagbibigay." 

"kasi mahal kita, yun lang yung kaya kong irason sa'yo. stop worrying, hm?" jongin booped his nose and then pinched his cheek lightly. he looked at him like he was the only person that mattered the most and kyungsoo felt lightheaded. _mahal din kita_. it was left unspoken but the smile he gave to jongin was a clear message. 

"tara na, iuuwi na kita. time's up na. baka lalo akong ma-bad shot sa mama mo kapag masyado ka pang nag-pagabi." aya ni jongin sabay tayo. bitbit pa rin nito ang slurpee hanggang sa kotse, sumisipsip kapag medyo traffic. smooth ang byahe, tahimig sila pwera sa radyo na mahinang tumutugtog. 

lumiko sila at pumarada sa tapat ng gate nila kyungsoo. 

"thank you, jongskie." kyungsoo giggled at the pet name he coined a year ago. jongin wanted to hear another endearment but he did not expect it for kyungsoo to say, maybe next time. when things settled. "salamat sa pag-hatid." 

"wala 'yon, malakas ka sa'kin, kyungs." kinalag ni jongin ang seatbelt. he extended his arm to open the door for kyungsoo but the latter hugged his arm, resting his cheek on his shoulder blade.

rinig ni kyungsoo ang mahinang singhap ni jongin at paninigas ng braso nito sa gulat. maybe it was too much, it was too much for them, it was out of line, it was another territory they should not have crossed but what could they do? nandito na sila, nagkakaintindihan, nakakaunawaan. that's what matters the most. 

minsan kailangan dayain ang isip at hayaan ang puso na umaksyon kaya heto si kyungsoo, yakap-yakap ang braso ng binata. 

"lambing ba 'yan?" jongin muttered, nuzzling his nose on kyungsoo's hair, buried deep so he could inhale kyungsoo's favorite shampoo. 

"bawal ba?" pumikit si kyungsoo at dinampian ng halik ang balikat nito. _bahala na, tangina. mahal kita eh. _

"happy 16th." bulong ni jongin sa tenga nya. humiwalay sya sa lalaki at pinalo ang dibdib nito. malakas ang _aray_ ni jongin, halatang nasaktan sa palo nya. 

"akala ko hindi mo na naalala! akala ko kinalimutan mo na!" sigaw ni kyungsoo, abot abot ang tampo kay jongin. 

"well, nakalimutan ko nga pero nakita kita na nag-bibilang. i just chose not to say anything about it. that was the time we were still tipping the scale, pareho tayong nangangapa. and i'm sorry. but thank you for remembering kahit na...kahit na ganito tayo." sabi ni jongin habang mariin na nakatitig sa kanya. nandoon ang pag-sisisi pero nangingibabaw ang pagmamahal. 

"okay lang, hindi naman ako galit." kyungsoo smiled, squeezing jongin's arm. "good night, jongin. ingat ka pauwi." jongin nodded, giving kyungsoo a loving smile. 

it was on the tip of his tongue but jongin chose not to say it, not to whisper i love you, i love you so much, by. all he could do was stare at kyungsoo with so much love and affection and hope. 

"good night, kyungsoo. sleep well." tumango ang binata sa passenger seat bago lumabas ng kotse. isinarado nito ang pinto at tumalikod, pumasok sa gate ng compound nila. 

jongin remained still, hinantay bago mawala si kyungsoo sa paningin nya. he pulled out his phone and his conversation with jungah. 

**jongin kim:** ate. 

**jongin kim:** we talked. 

**jongin kim:** about our feelings. 

**jungah kim:** o ano? okay na kayo? 

**jongin kim:** not yet. 

**jongin kim:** but we're saving what's left. 

**jungah kim:** edi good. 

**jungah kim:** magiging okay rin kayo. 

**jungah kim:** kitang-kita naman na mahal nyo ang isa't isa. 

**jongin kim:** ate.

**jongin kim:** mahal na mahal ko talaga si kyungsoo. @&*#*&!₩ 

**jungah kim:** tangina ka kasi eh. kapag kasi ex, ex na. dapat wala na sya sa picture. 

**jongin kim:** alam mo 'yon? yung pilit ka namang lumalayo pero lapit nang lapit. 

**jungah kim:** bangis naman ng bunso namin. 

**jungah kim:** hoy baka naman nag mamaneho ka tangina ka maawa ka sa kotse ko 

**jongin kim:** mas concern ka pa sa kotse mo kaysa sa'kin. 

**jongin kim:** nandito pa ko nakaparada sa harap nila kyungsoo. 

**jungah kim:** uwi na. 

**jongin kim:** k. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	18. bertwey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kung saan may hiling ang pamangkin ni jongin na agad namang natupad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at heto na! 
> 
> pasensya na po kung medyo natagalan. again, nag-aalangan na naman akong i-post 'to dahil sa nakukulangan na naman ako. maraming mga nakasulat na hindi naman talaga naka-plano. 
> 
> anyway, alay ko ito kay hennessey na kapareho ng takbo ng utak ko. akalain nyo, nagtugma ang eksena na gusto naming mangyari. huhuhu thank you sis! para sa iyo ang chapter na ito :((( utang ko saiyo ito at sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya. 
> 
> para kay alex at zara na mga enabler ko. gusto agad ng momol amputaaaa. 
> 
> para sa isa kong mambabasa na nag-suggest ng kantang hanggang kailan by orange and lemons! huhuhu sino na, magpakita ka! 
> 
> sana mag-enjoy kayo! happy reading!

sabado. 

walang gustong gawin si kyungsoo ngayong sabado kung hindi matulog mag-hapon dahil sobrang puyat at kulang sya sa tulog. 

ginawa nya ang parte nya sa research simula pagkauwi kahapon hanggang alas dose. tinapos na rin nya ang iba pa nyang mga assignment para wala na syang isipin ngayong weekend. 

gumising sya bandang alas onse na yata para mag-brunch. bumalik ulit sya sa kwarto para maligo at matulog ulit. 

alas dos na sya nagising ulit dahil sa boses ng pinsan nyang si jongdae. 

"tita, pakisabi nalang po kay kyungsoo na salamat." kyungsoo heard, walking out of his room groggily. sobrang inaantok pa sya at pupungas-pungas habang nag-lalakad. 

"kyungs!" jongdae chirped. "salamat sa libro. kakagising mo lang ba?" 

"nako, puyat iyang pinsan mo." sabi ng mama ni kyungsoo. tinapik-tapik nito ang pisngi nya para mas lalong magising ang diwa. kyungsoo whined, jerking his head away from his mother's palm. 

"halata nga po, research ba 'yan, kyungs?" jongdae asked, voice laced with concern. 

kyungsoo hummed lowly, "aalis ka ba?" kyungsoo murmured. bihis na bihis ang pinsan nya, maganda ang suot nitong t-shirf at hapit na pantalong itim. may dala itong paper bag na malaki. 

"uh...oo. ikaw? hindi ka ba aalis?" jongdae asked. 

"saan naman ako pupunta? matutulog ako mag-hapon." sabi ni kyungsoo habang nag-iinat ng katawan. kasunod nito ang malaking hikab at kusot sa mata. jongdae eyed him intently before sighing heavily. 

"okay, mauna na ko, kyungsoo, tita." paalam ng pinsan, sumusulyap ito kay kyungsoo na ikinakunot naman ng noo nya. weird naman ni kuya dae.

pagka-alis ng pinsan nya, dumiretcho si kyungsoo sa kusina, nag-hanap ng makakain. 

"ipaghahain ba kita, 'nak?" tanong ng mama nya na nag-huhugas ng mga plato. nakita nya na pangat na sapsap ang ulam. sobrang hassle kainin lalo na't wala pa sya sa huwisyo. mamaya matinik na naman sya, mahirap na. 

"mamaya na lang po ako kakain. tulog na lang ulit ako." sabi ni kyungsoo bago nag-lakad nang sobrang bagal, hinihilang pilit ang sarili papunta sa kwarto, pahiga sa kama. 

hindi na nya nagawang isara ang pinto sa antok at pagod na nararamdaman. ilang minuto lang ay nilamon na naman sya ng antok. 

\----

"titoooooo! nasaan na po si tito kungchuuu!" rahee whined in jongin's neck, arms draped on his shoulder, hands clawing his back over his shirt, and whined again in his ear. this time, it was loud and high pitched. 

napabuntong hininga na lang si jongin at niyakap nang mahigpit ang bata. he was annoyed not because rahee was throwing a fit right now but because kyungsoo was not answering his calls and texts, he's nowhere to be found when he promised rahee he will attend her 5th birthday party. 

"titoooooo." rahee cried in his shoulder. 

"bunso, baka papunta na si tito kyungsoo, hintayin mo nalang, hm? for now, blow mo na yung candle. hinihintay ka na ng mga friends and classmates mo, oh?" jongin said softly, gently rubbing rahee's back, kissing her temple after. 

"gusto ko po nandito si tito kungchu kapag nihipan ko po yung cake ko." she said as she pull away, wiping her cheeks a little bit careless. 

"baka bumibili pa ng gift si tito kyungsoo, diba gusto mo ng gift?" jongin muttered while fixing his niece's hair. "i'll tell you kapag nandito na sya, okay? it's your birthday, bawal ka umiyak today." jongin poked her cheek. tumango naman ito kahit na may lungkot sa mukha. she asked him to put her down and jongin did, watching her run to her friends to their small yard. nandoon ang ate jaera nya na inaasikaso ang mga bisita, kapwa nya mga nanay pati na ang mga anak nito na malamang ay kaklase at kalaro ni rahee. 

may ilan din silang kamaganakan na um-attend pero ilap si jongin sa mga ito, takot na matanong tungkol sa mama at papa nya. sa kanilang tatlo na magkakapatid, si jaera lang ang may lakas ng loob na mag-kwento patungkol sa magulang nila. 

"jongs, wala pa rin si kyungsoo? tinext mo na ba?" jongdae said from his back, may hawak itong cup ng wiggies ice cream. 

"baka busy, ayoko na istorbohin." 

"kailan ka ba naging istorbo do'n?" jongdae scrunched his nose. sumubo ito ng ice cream. parehas pinapanood ang mga batang nag-kumpulan sa harap ng cake para kantahan si rahee. 

a sigh escaped from jongin's lips, "ayokong i-pressure si kyungsoo na pumunta ngayon. hindi sya sumasagot sa tawag, sign na ayaw makipag-usap." 

akala ni jongin ay magiging maayos na sila, akala nya ay magtutuloy-tuloy na lalo na noong inimbita ni ina si kyungsoo na mag-hapunan. 

hindi makalimutan ni jongin ang usapan nila ni kyungsoo, ramdam pa rin nya ang higpit ng paghahawakan nila ng kamay pati na ang init ng yakap ni kyungsoo sa braso nya. akala ni jongin magiging maayos na sila lalo na't pareho sila ng gustong mangyari; ang ipagpatuloy ang isang taon nilang relasyon. 

_akala lang pala..._

bigla na lang nanlamig si kyungsoo noong thursday ng hapon. balik na naman sila sa isang salita na reply sa messenger, ang mga tipid na mensahe, at mga walang kabuhay-buhay na tono kapag tinatawagan nya ito. 

wala namang nagawang mali si jongin as far as he know, wala rin naman syang nasabi na offensive na salita. basta na lang nagbago ang pakikitungo ni kyungsoo sa kanya hanggang sa nagdaan ang biyernes at umabot na ngayong sabado. 

hindi nya naman din masisi si kyungsoo. marahil magulo pa rin ang isip at puso kaya naman binawasan ni jongin ang pagse-send ng chat at text kay kyungsoo. ang kay jongin lang, nangako ito sa bata, nangako ito kay rahee na sarado pa ang isip para sa mga excuses at reasons. hindi naman nito maiintindhan na may bagay pang inaayos si jongin at si kyungsoo, hindi nito maiintindihan na _cool off pa kami, rahee, hindi na kagaya ng dati na anytime, kasama ko si tito kyungsoo. _

malamang ay magtatampo si rahee sa hindi pag-sipot ni kyungsoo sa birthday nya pero sana...sana may plot twist. 

\---- 

kanina pa pumasok si jongin sa bahay ng ate nya kung saan may inuman na nagaganap. malayo sa mga bisita, malayo sa mga bata. 

lumagok si jongin ng black label at ninamnam ang pait. hindi nya alam kung alak ba ito o sa dalawang tao na katabi nya, panay ang mahihinang tawa at nakawan ng halik. 

"puta, get a room. ang daming kwarto dito, doon kayo mag-lampungan." jongin grumbled, staring holes at minseok and jongdae. kanina pa ang mga ito na nag-haharutan at nag-bubulungan ng mga dirty jokes. sanay na si jongin pero ganitong wala si chanyeol para may kapustahan sya, mas lalo lang syang nayayamot sa dalawa. 

"bitter. wala lang si kyungsoo, ganyan ka na." sabi ni minseok sabay tulak sa kanya nang bahagya. tumawa ang iba nilang mga pinsan lalo na si eunhyuk na malakas ang halakhak sabay abot ng baso na may lamang alak. 

"itagay mo na lang 'yan, bro." sabi ni eunhyuk na para bang napakadali lunurin lahat ng pagka-miss nya kay kyungsoo. isa pa, takot na si jongin na magpaka-sagad sa alak. baka sa susunod ay tuluyan na syang mawalan ng boyfriend dahil sa kagaguhan nya. 

jongin sighed. _nasaan ka na ba, kyungsoo?_

maya-maya lang ay pumapasok si rahee sa bahay, bitbit ang isang malaking regalo. inilapag nya ito sa bakanteng couch at saka tumabi kay jongin. he felt her short arms on his waist, face nuzzling on his ribs. 

"saan na tito kungchu?" she whispered. jongin winced before taking her into his arms, carrying her away from the alcoholic drinks. buhat-buhat nya si rahee pati na ang regalo nito at inakyat sa sariling kwarto ng pamangkin. 

"hindi na po ba ako love ni tito kungchu?" rahee whimpered on his neck. 

"love ka no'n." pag-aalo ni jongin sa pamangkin. ibinaba nya ito at iniligay ang regalo sa kama. malapit nang mapuno ang kama nito dahil sa mga regalo.

"eh bakit wala po sya dito? nikalimutan ba nya? sabi nya po punta sya sa ber..._bertway_ ko. baka po di na nya ako love." jongin clicked his tongue. lumuhod sya at kinupkop ang pisngi ng pamangkin bago dampian ng halik ang noo nito. 

"love ka ni kyungsoo, okay?" jongin said carefully, booping her nose before sending a warm smile. "busy lang si tito kyungsoo sa school, baka pagod, baka sleepy pa. tatawagan ko na lang, ha?" 

"kaya po ba di punta dito sa house natin kasi nag-cry sya dati?" rahee blinked, pouting her lips sadly. 

kung nagulat man si jongin, hindi na nya ito ipinakita sa pamangkin. "siguro..." jongin puffed an air. 

"nipaiyak mo po ba si tito kungchu?" 

"rahee..." 

"nisabi sa'kin ni ninang jungah. nipaiyak mo sya tapos iyak ka din. hindi po ba kayo bati ni tito kungchu?" 

“small ka pa, hindi mo pa naiintindihan ‘yan.” jongin tapped her cheeks before pulling away to stand up. tinignan nya si rahee habang abala itong laruin ang laylayan ng dress nya. 

jongin heaved a sigh before speaking, “huwag na sad. _bertwey_ mo ngayon, bawal sad.” jongin smiled a little too wide. he suspected it looked fake. 

“sana po dumating na po si tito kungchu.” rahee mumbled, jutting her lower lip and staring at jongin with a pretty sad eyes. 

“mas love mo pa yata si tito kyungsoo kaysa sa akin eh.” jongin teased to lighten up the mood, hinawakan nya ang kamay ni rahee at inaya pababa para bumalik na sa party nito. 

“eh! hindi kaya,” rahee screamed. natawa si jongin kasi mukhang naaasar na ito. “miss ko lang po si tito kungchu kasi ‘di mo na po sya nisasama. hindi nyo na po ba baby love si tito kungchu?” jongin wrinkled his nose. sobrang daldal ni rahee at kung ano-ano ang sinasabi sa kanya. inalalayan ito ni jongin habang bumababa sila sa hagdan. 

“baby love ko pa rin si kungchu.” jongin said almost in a whisper. ngayon na lang nya ulit nasabi ang tawagan nila ni kyungsoo buhat noong nag-cool off sila. paminsan-minsang nadudulas at nababanggit pero iba ang epekto sa kanya nito ngayon binulalas nya ang mga malalambing nilang tawag sa isa't isa. “bumalik ka na doon sa friends mo, sige ka aagawin ni ronron lahat ng gifts mo.” 

rahee yelped and then dashed into the party, screaming happily. 

jongin fished out his phone, tapping here and there habang nag-lalakad pabalik sa loob, pabalik sa mga pinsan nya na panay pa rin ang inom at kanta sa videoke. umupo sya sa tabi ni minseok. tinapunan nya ito ng sulyap dahil sobrang komplikado ng pwesto nila ni jongdae. halos magkakandong na ang dalawa at magkahawak pa ang mga kamay, parehong may ngiti sa labi habang sabay na binubulong ang lyrics ng kinakanta ni heechul. akala mong hindi nag-aaway sa harap ng mga kaklase nila. 

umikot ang mata ni jongin sa at itinuon na lang ang paningin sa telepono. 

kagabi pa hindi sumasagot si kyungsoo sa kahit anong text at tawag nya. nag-simula syang mag-alala kanina bago dumating si jongdae pero in-assure naman sya nito na okay naman si kyungsoo, medyo puyat daw. hindi naman na inusisa ni jongin kung bakit. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kyungsoo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorry to bother you but it’s rahee’s birthday today. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** at least show up? kahit sa video call lang. nangako ka kasi sa bata. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorry, she’s looking for you. 

it took a few seconds before his messages were sent, it took a heartbeat for kyungsoo to read it. nag-hintay si jongin ng sagot pero lumipas ang sampung minuto na nanatiling seen ang message nya. malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan nya. 

gulong-gulo na si jongin sa inaakto ni kyungsoo. 

\----

biglang bangon si kyungsoo pagkabasa nya ng mga texts ni jongin. nakalimutan nya na birthday ni rahee ngayon at wala syang regalo na binili para sa pamangkin ni jongin. hindi nya alam kung ano’ng gagawin. hindi nya alam kung ano ang ibibigay kay rahee. aabot pa ba sya? alas kwatro na, alas dos simula ng mismong party nito. 

napasabunot si kyungsoo sa sariling katangahan. nakalimutan na nya reply-an ang message ni jongin at iniisip kung ano ang pwedeng bilhin na regalo para kay rahee. nahihilo pa si kyungsoo nang tumayo sya at naligo saglit. sumasakit din ang ulo nya kakahanap ng pwedeng isuot na damit. sa huli ay isang simpleng shirt lang ang sinuot nya at pantalon. 

_sorry, sorry._

hindi alam ni kyungsoo ko ano ang sasabihin kay rahee na pinangakuan nya ng regalo, hindi nya rin alam ang sasabihin nya sa mga ate ni jongin. huling beses na pumunta sya sa bahay ni jaera ay nag-away sila ni jongin. hindi na sya nag-paalam dito kahit na nakasalubong nya ito bago umalis ng bahay, hindi na rin naman sya hinabol ni jaera noong mga oras na iyon. mas lalong hindi nya alam ang idadahilan kay jongin kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay wala sya sa party ng pamangkin. 

aminado si kyungsoo na iniiwasan nya ang lalaki nitong mga nakaraang araw, hindi nya alam ang sasabihin kay jongin kung sakali mang tanungin sya nito. 

madaling-madali na umalis si kyungsoo ng bahay. wala na talaga syang oras para mag-hanap at bumili ng regalo para kay rahee kaya bumili na lang sya ng dalawang box ng donut bilang paborito naman ito ni rahee. babawi na lang sya sa susunod kapag nakapag-ipon na ulit sya. 

kinakabahan si kyungsoo habang naglalakad sa subdivision. malayo pa lang ay rinig na nya ang mga hiyawan ng mga bata, malamang mga kalaro at kaklase ni rahee. tanaw ni kyungsoo na may on-going na magic show sa maliit na garden nila jaera. sakto naman na may hinatid ang ate ni jongin palabas ng gate, malamang pauwi na itong mga bisita nila. 

“kyungsoo, ikaw pala!” hinila sya ni jaera papasok sa loob. yumakap ito sa kanya, mahigpit at mainit. nakaramdam ng kaunting hiya si kyungsoo dahil sa hindi pag-paparamdam kay jaera. “kanina ka pa hinahantay ni rahee, kanina pa umiingit ‘yon kasi wala ka pa raw!” hiyaw ni jaera pero tumatawa. malapad ang ngiti nito, hawak hawak ang isang kamay ni kyungsoo at maya’t maya ang pisil. 

“sorry ate, ngayon lang ako dumating. nahihiya nga po ako.” kyungsoo muttured under his breath, casting his eyes down but jaera tapped his shoulder, making him lift his eyes on her. 

“dahil ba sa nakaraan? nako, wala sa akin ‘yon. ako nga ang nahihiya sa iyo dahil pinaiyak ka ng kapatid ko." jaera's lips stretched in a sad, apologetic smile. 

yumuko si kyungsoo para iwasan ang mga mata ni jaera. sa totoo lang, sobra-sobra ang hiya ni kyungsoo sa mga kapatid ni jongin. sya ang dahilan kung bakit ganito sila ni jongin, kung bakit malungkot sila pareho, kung bakit tila pareho silang naliligaw ni jongin. pero kahit na ganoon ang nangyari, mainit pa rin ang pag-tanggap ng mga kapatid nito sa kanya, pati ang mga pamangkin nito ay hinahanap-hanap sya. 

paano na lang si jongin? miss na miss na sya? 

miss na rin naman nya ang lalaki. hindi maipagkakaila na nagkakamabutihan na naman sila simula noong gabi na naimbita si kyungsoo sa maliit na hapunan. bumalik na sila sa dati, kulang na lang ng kumpirmasyon. sya lang naman ang hinihintay ni jongin. sa kanya binigay ni jongin ang huling desisyon. 

desidido naman na si kyungsoo na mag-simula ulit. it's just that, nakita nya si krystal. sa lahat ng tao na pwede nyang makasalubong, bakit ang ex pa ni jongin? bakit pilit silang pinagtatagpo ng tadhana? tangina. 

"kyungsoo, hey. okay ka lang ba?" may pag-aalala sa mukha at sa tono ni jaera. nag-angat naman agad ng paningin si kyungsoo para tumango kahit nalulunod sya sa mga tanong sa isip nya. 

"tara na sa loob para makakain ka, tatawagin ko si rahee para malaman nya na nandito ka. matutuwa 'yon." jaera squeezed his hand before leading the way. 

rinig na ni kyungsoo ang mga kantahan at kantyawan mula sa loob ng bahay. kahit nag-aalangan at kumakabog ang dibdib, sumunod si kyungsoo sa loob. una nyang nakita ang pinsan nya na naka-dantay ang mga paa sa kandungan ni kuya minseok. nagkatinginan sila saglit ni jongdae at nanlaki ang mga mata nila pareho 

"nandito ka rin?" hindi makapaniwalang bulalas ni kyungsoo. 

"akala ko ba hindi ka aalis at matutulog ka mag-hapon? bakit nandito ka ngayon?" jongdae slurred, alcohol taking over his system. tumawa ito sabay sipa sa tuhod ni jongin. 

nag-tama ang paningin nila ng nobyo. naka-awang ang labi ni jongin, hindi makapaniwala na nandito sya. 

"jongin, asikasuhin mo muna itong si kyungsoo. masyado akong abala sa party." iniwan sya ni jaera malapit sa pintuan. sinundan nya ito ng tingin, tila ayaw mag-paiwan pero kailangan nya harapin si jongin ngayon. 

"hi, kyungsoo." 

"uy, kyungsoo!" 

"long time no see, kyungsoo." 

bati ng mga pininsan ni jongin. magalang syang ngumiti pero agad napalitan ng kagat sa labi nang tumayo si jongin. lahat ng pares ng mga mata ay sinundan ang bawat kilos at galaw nito. 

jongin walked towards him, looking at him intently. gustong malusaw ni kyungsoo sa tingin na ipinupukol ng lalaki sa kanya. hindi nya mabasa ang ekspresyon ni jongin. _galit ka ba? nagtatampo ka ba? aalis na ba 'ko? _

"tara sa kusina, ipaghahain kita." aya ni jongin. malalim ang boses nito, malamig at gustong yakapin ni kyungsoo ang sarili. 

sumunod sya kay jongin papuntang kusina. pinaupo sya nito at binigyan ng baso. "ano'ng gusto mo? menudo, kare-kare, relyeno, lumpia. mayroon ding pasta." tanong ni jongin, hawak nito ang malaking plato. nakatingin ito sa kanya, nag-hahantay ng sagot. 

"r-rice na lang saka kare-kare." kyungsoo stuttered. hindi nya matagalan ang titig ng binata kaya sya na mismo ang umiwas ng tingin. 

"iyon lang?" tanong ni jongin habang nag-sasandok ng kanin at ulam. namili ito ng malaking tipak ng karne at pechay. kabisadong-kabisado na sya ni jongin. 

"iyon na lang muna." 

"bakit? busog ka ba?" umiling si kyungsoo. inilapag ni jongin ang plato sa harap nya at inilapit ang platito na may bagoong. "tubig, coke o iced tea?" 

"coke. jongin galit ka ba sa'kin?" hindi na kaya ni kyungsoo itago ang mga tanong. ibinulalas na nya ang saloobin dahil hindi na nya matagalan ang ganitong pakikitungo. 

"may yelo o wala?" tanong ni jongin pabalik na para bang iniiwasan ang tanong ni kyungsoo. 

tinignan nya si jongin na nakatayo malapit sa ref, sinusuring mabuti ang ekspresyon nito. kyungsoo sighed heavily when he saw nothing but a blank look on jongin's face. "may yelo." he whispered before picking up the utensils. 

he started eating with jongin sitting in front of him. tahimik na ngumunguya si kyungsoo, tahimik din kung tumipa ng telepono si jongin. 

gustong mag-salita ni kyungsoo pero inisip nya na baka mas lalong mainis si jongin at mag-walk out nalang ito. gusto rin nyang abutin ang isang kamay ni jongin pero natatakot sya, natatakot sya na baka hindi kumapit pabalik si jongin, natatakot sya na baka hilahin nito ang kamay, natatakot sya na baka si jongin naman ang umiwas ngayon. 

nawalan ng gana kumain si kyungsoo pero pinilit nyang ubusin ang pagkain. 

"gusto mo pa? dessert? kuha kita ng coffee jelly." alok ni jongin, tumayo ito at binuksan ang ref, hinahanap ang coffee jelly. 

tinitigan ni kyungsoo ang likod ni jongin. inunahan sya ng katawan nya bago pa sya makapag-isip. dahan-dahan nya hinawakan ang balikat ni jongin at inihilig ang pisngi nya rito. 

"jongin..." tawag ni kyungsoo. 

isinarado ni jongin ang ref, inilapag ang malaking tupperware na nag-lalaman ng coffee jelly. tumingala si kyungsoo at isiniksik ang katawan sa pagitan ng ref at katawan ni jongin. 

"jongin, sorry." kyungsoo murmured, resting his cheeks on jongin's chest, clasping his hands on jongin's nape. 

"saan?" jongin muttered. ramdam nya ang pag-higit nito ng hininga. jongin stood still, shoulders were stiffed. hindi maipagkakaila ang pagka-ilang dahilan ng biglaang pag-yakap ni kyungsoo. 

pero tama si jungah. wala silang mararating kung paiiralin ang pananahimik at isasantabi ang nararamdaman. 

"dahil nakalimutan ko ang birthday ni rahee." bumaba ang mga kamay at braso ni kyungsoo sa bewang ni jongin. mahigpit ang yakap, ayaw humiwalay. 

"you should tell that to rahee, kyungsoo." monotonously, jongin muttered. 

"jongin naman..." kyungsoo whined against jongin's chest while stomping his feet. tinitigan sya ni jongin bago huminga ng malalalim. "galit ka pa, oh. tignan mo 'yang mukha mo. sorry na nga eh." 

jongin frowned his brows, "sorry ka nang sorry, ni hindi mo nga alam kung bakit ako galit." jongin pointed out, shoulders were now lax. 

"okay. sorry," sabi ni kyungsoo, lumayo nang bahagya para kumalas sa pagkakayakap para saluhin ang mga pisngi ni jongin. "sorry sa pag-iwas. sorry sa hindi pag-pansin sa iyo ng ilang araw. sorry sa pag-kalimot ng birthday ni rahee. but i have reasons. sana pakinggan mo naman ako." bulong ni kyungsoo sabay yakap ulit kay jongin. 

mahigpit. mainit. pamilyar. 

malalim na hininga ang pinakawalan ni jongin bago nagpakulong sa mga bisig ni kyungsoo, bago nagpakalunod sa yakap ni kyungsoo. kahit saglit lang, kahit ngayon lang. 

"bakit?" tanong ni jongin. sya ang unang humiwalay at umaya kay kyungsoo bumalik sa mesa bitbit ang tupperware na may coffee jelly. 

"research." tipid na sagot ni kyungsoo. 

"hindi 'yan research lang, kyungsoo. iiwas ka dahil sa research?" jongin breath exasperatedly, rolling his eyes and then looked at him amusedly. 

kyungsoo bit his lips. tumingin sya kay jongin na halatang hindi naniniwala sa mga dahilan nya. 

"hindi ako manghuhula. thursday pa lang iniiwasan mo na 'ko. i have been calling you for so many times pero hindi mo sinasagot lahat ng mga tawag ko. pinuntahan pa kita sa bahay nyo para ipaalala na birthday ni rahee pero hindi mo 'ko hinarap." kalmado si jongin pero alam ni kyungsoo na galit ito. handa si kyungsoo na tanggapin lahat ng galit ng nobyo dahil kasalanan naman talaga nya. 

"sorry, n-nakita ko na naman kasi si-" 

"si krystal? kyungsoo naman..." jongin whined before pulling his chair closer to kyungsoo's. hinila ni jongin ang katawan ni kyungsoo palapit at ikinulong sa mga bisig, pinapalitan ng init ng yakap at pagmamahal ang selos na namumuo sa katawan nya. "huwag na nating pag-awayan si krystal. ayokong masira tayo na sya ang dahilan. let's just focus on us, on fixing us." jongin said weakly. nandoon ang pagmamakaawa sa boses ni jongin at naiiintindihan iyon ni kyungsoo. 

"sorry, sorry. totoo naman na may research din ako. sorry na…" 

"naiinis pa rin ako sa pag-iwas mo. just when i thought we're doing fine saka mo naman ako parang iniwan sa ere." 

"hindi naman eh." kyungsoo mumbled, gripping jongin's shirt. 

"ano'ng hindi eh hindi mo sinasagot ang tawag ko. malay ko kung nasaan ka, malay ko kung ano'ng nangyari sa'yo." humiwalay si jongin pero hinigit ni kyungsoo ang damit nito at sya naman ang yumakap. sinusulit ang init na hatid ng bisig ni jongin. 

"kaya nga sorry. alam ko naman na nakakainis yung ginawa ko. sorry, pata-" 

"tito kungchuuuuuu!" jongin muttered a curse bago humiwalay kay kyungsoo. agad kumandong si rahee kay kyungsoo, inaabot ang pisngi nito para humalik nang matunog. "miss you po, tito kungchu! akala ko po hindi ka na po pupunta sa _bertwey_ ko!" rahee was blabbering on kyungsoo's lap. 

kyungsoo let out a giggle and then pulled rahee close to his chest. "pwede ba 'yon? nag-promise ako, 'di ba?" bulong ni kyungsoo habang inaayos ang clip ni rahee sa buhok. "sorry, na-late ako. wala akong gift sa'yo pero nag-dala ako ng donut. okay na ba 'yon?" rahee nodded happily and then hugged kyungsoo again. 

"doon ka na sa _bertway_ mo." jongin tugged the hem of rahee's dress, jerking his head to the opposite direction. 

"eh!" 

"akin muna si tito kyungsoo, doon ka na." pabirong hinihila ni jongin si rahee palayo kay kyungsoo. natatawang pinalo ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at yumakap pa kay rahee nang mahigpit. 

rahee sticked out her tongue, giggling and nuzzling against kyungsoo's body. 

"usap kami ni tito kyungsoo eh." nakalabi si jongin habang sinusundot-sundot ang braso ng pamangkin. 

kyungsoo sent him a nod, murmuring, "mamaya na lang, okay lang ba?" inabot ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at pinisil. sya naman itong tumango at ngumiti nang kaunti. 

jongin was looking forward to it. 

\---- 

matagal sila sa kusina. nakailang kuha si kyungsoo ng coffee jelly na apparently ay pinagpuyatang gawin ni jongin kagabi dahil hindi ito makatulog. 

nakakandong pa rin si rahee sa kanya, maya't mayang nagpapa-subo ng coffee jelly hanggang sa awatin na ito ni jongin at pinainom ng maraming tubig. 

tapos na ang party ni rahee sa labas kaya sila naman ni jongin ang kinukulit nito. 

"tito kungchu! 'di mo po nakita, ni-blow ko yung cake ko!" kanina pa nag-kekwento si rahee tungkol sa ganap sa party nya kanina at pinagtyatyagaan nilang pakinggan ito. 

"candle 'yon, bunso." jongin corrected. nalukot ang mukha ni rahee at ngumuso. 

"candle!" pareho silang natawa ni jongin nang mag-sungit ito. "ni-blow ko po yung candle tapos nag-wish po ako." rahee flashed a cute smile, labas ang dimple kaya naman sinundot ito ni kyungsoo. 

"ano wish mo?" kyungsoo mumbled, clipping her loose strands behind her ears. 

mag-sasalita na sana si rahee pero sumabat si jongin, "bawal sabihin. hindi magkaka-totoo 'yon." the man grumbled. mas lalo lang naasar si rahee at lumabi. sinipa ni kyungsoo ang nobyo sa binti para sawayin. 

"ni-wish ko po sana po hindi na magka-sakit si ronron dahil sa teeth nya. ni-wish ko din po na sana dumating si tito kungchu tapos sana baby love na kayo ulit." rahee said childishly. binasa ni kyungsoo ang labi at tumingin sa lalaking kaharap nya. hindi makatingin ng deretcho si jongin, marahil nahihiya sa sinabi ng pamangkin. 

"bakit? hindi na ba kami baby love ni tito jongin?" kyungsoo asked, poking rahee's cheek and nose. wala talagang preno ang bibig nito. 

"eh kasi pooooo," rahee paused, clinging onto kyungsoo's neck. "hindi ka na po laging kasama ni tito dito sa house namin. miss you po, tito kungchu. sana po bati na ulit kayo ni tito jongin. love ko po kayo pareho. love mo po ba si tito jongin?" 

"rahee..." jongin warned her, sending reprimanding look. siniksik ni rahee ang sarili sa mga braso ni kyungsoo. "don't answer, kyungsoo. huwag mo na sya pansinin." and then sending a quick glance at kyungsoo. 

"love ko si tito jongin. love ko pa rin." kyungsoo whispered. kay rahee nya ibinulong ang sagot pero kay jongin nakatuon ang mata nya. 

"ikaw naman tito!" kinalabit ni rahee ang kamay ni jongin na nakapatong sa mesa. "love mo rin ba si tito kungchu? sabi ni ninang jungah, nag-cry kayo kasi di kayo bati. sana po bati na kayo kasi _bertwey_ ko. tito, sumagot ka naman!" kinuha ni rahee ang kamay ni jongin at akmang kakagatin ito. 

"oo! love! love ko." mabilis na sagot ni jongin. konting-konti na lang ay makakagat na ito ni rahee. jongin's niece giggled loudly on kyungsoo's lap. 

nakasimangot si jongin nang tignan ito ni kyungsoo. kipkip ang kamay sa dibdib para hindi na kagatin ni rahee. pare-pareho silang nagulat nang umalingawngaw ang boses ni jungah sa buong kabahayan, announcing that's she's home. 

"ninang!" tumalon si rahee sa kandungan ni kyungsoo at tumakbo palabas ng kusina. silang dalawa lang ni jongi ang natira at nag-hari na naman ang katahimikan sa kanila. 

"hoy," tawag ni kyungsoo. bahagyang sinipa ang binti ni jongin para hulihin ang atensyon nito. "napilitan ka lang yata sa sagot mo eh." sabi ni kyungsoo na ikinaikot ng mata ni jongin. 

"mahal nga. ayaw pa maniwala." sabi ni jongin. 

"weh?"

"mahal nga. love nga." naaasar na sabi ni jongin pero halata ang pamumula ng pisngi. 

"okay, ako rin. love. love kita." bulong ni kyungsoo habang inaabot ang kamay ni jongin. 

"kyungs-" 

"jongin! kanta mo na 'to!" sigaw ni heechul microphone. "madaya ka, nalalasing na kami. tama na muna ang suyuan!" dagdag pa ni eunhyuk na halatang may tama na. 

tumugtog ang pamilyar na musika at si eunhyuk ang kumanta. sabay silang tumayo ni kyungsoo para humarap sa inuman. 

katabi nila sa sofa si minseok at si jongdae na magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay habang sumasabay sa kanta. beer by itchyworms ang tugtog at napipiyok-piyok pa si eunhyuk sa pag-kanta kaya naman natatawa silang lahat. 

"tagay! tagayan mo si kyungsoo, jongs." sabi ni heechul habang inaabot ang bagong cup na may laman na yelo at red horse. halos umapaw na ito at pilit pang inaabot ni heechul sa kanya kaya may kaunting natapon. 

"ayaw ni kyungsoo nyan. pang smirnoff lang 'to." jongin stated. hinampas ito ni kyungsoo sa hita. 

"ano'ng pang smirnoff lang? kaya ko rin uminom nito, no." kyungsoo scoffed, reaching for the cup and downing almost half of it. mapait pero masarap dahil malamig. jongin lifted his brows amusedly. "akala mo 'di ko kaya..." 

hindi nag-tagal ay si kyungsoo na mismo ang nag-sasalin sa baso nila ni jongin. habang lumalalim ang gabi, lalomg sumasarap ang kwentuhan, lalong lumalakas ang mga tawa. sumali na rin si jungah sa inuman pati na rin si jaera at asawa nito. pass muna raw sila jongdae at minseok dahil nagpapababa sila ng tama habang si kyungsoo ay sige lang nang sige. 

"dahan-dahan, mag-uusap pa tayo." jongin reminded the man beside him. pinisil nya ang bewan ni kyungsoo para sawayin. 

"kaya ko pa." kyungsoo said bago hinigpitan ang pulupot ng braso ni jongin sa bewang nito at sumandal sa balikat. 

"lasing ka na eh. kinakagat mo na labi mo kasi di mo maramdaman." bulong ni jongin. 

ramdam nya ang mainit na titig ng mga ate nya sa kanila ni kyungsoo tila nagtataka sa pwesto nilang dalawa. paano ba naman ay habang tumatagal, nagiging clingy si kyungsoo. pinagbibigyan lang ito ni jongin pero kailangan na yata itong awatin sa alak. 

"huwag ka na uminom." jongin said firmly. mabilis kausap si kyungsoo kapag lasing kaya tumango naman ito. 

"kanta ka, please." kyungsoo slurred. 

"ayoko nga." 

"isa lang eh. tapos tulog na tayo." sabi ni kyungsoo habang inaabot ang songbook sa kanya. "please, please, please, by." 

jongin stilled. hindi sya dapat magpa-apekto sa simpleng pag-tawag sa kanya ni kyungsoo ng nakasanayan nilang endearment pero iba pa rin ang dulot nito sa kanya. it sounded so unfamiliar yet pleasant. gusto nyang mag-padala sa bugso ng damdamin pero inisip nya na baka tongue slip lang ito dahil lasing si kyungsoo at nangungulit na. 

"pumili ka na ng song, jongin." kyungsoo whined beside him, pilit binubuksan ang songbook. napa-buntong hininga na lang si jongin at dahan-dahang sinarado ang songbook. 

"jongin!" kyungsoo groaned. 

"yung susunod na kanta, kyungsoo." kyungsoo nodded before emptying his cup. jongin clicked his tongue, making kyungsoo snapped his head towards his direction. "makakapag-usap pa ba tayo nyan eh lasing ka na." jongin furrowed his brows, wiping kyungsoo's mouth using thumb. 

kyungsoo just blinked at him, flashing a weird smile. 

"matulog ka na kaya?" jongin suggested. napipikit na si kyungsoo, nagmamakaawa ang mga mata na mag-pahinga na. lumabi lang si kyungsoo sa kanya at umiling. 

"ayaw. kanta muna." hinabaan pa ni jongin ang pasensya at kinuha ang microphone sa ate nya. kyungsoo beamed, anticipating for his song number. 

tumugtog ang intro at pinanood ni jongin kung paanong kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo, kung paano nito inaalala ang title ng kantang pinili ni jongin. 

dumating ang chorus at saktong humarap si kyungsoo sa kanya. 

_"umuwi ka na baby, 'di na ako sanay ng wala ka..."_

mata sa mata kung titigan nya si kyungsoo. tila nagising ito sa kalasingan at napa-awang ang mga labi. panay ang kantyaw ni jungah sa likuran nya, panay ang hiyaw ng mga pinsan ni jongin habang sila ni kyungsoo ay unti-unting nakukulong sa mundong sila lamang ang bumuo. 

_"mahirap ang mag-isa..." _

mahigpit ang kapit ni jongin sa mikropono. mainit ang titig ni kyungsoo sa kanya, pigil ang hininga sa bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig ni jongin. 

simpleng kanta pero ang daming ipinaparamdam. corny man pero aaminin ni jongin na damang-dama nya ang kanta. 

_"at sa gabi hinahanap-hanap kita..." _

si kyungsoo ang unang umiwas ng tingin at bumaling sa pitsel ng red horse. nag-salin ito hanggang kalahati ni baso bago lumagok nang walang patid. 

maybe it was a bad move, maybe it was the wrong song, maybe it wasn't the right time for them to reconcile. maybe not now, not tonight. 

kahit ano pa man, kaya pang habaan ni jongin ang pasensya. 

kaya pa naman nyang mag-hintay kung hindi pa handa si kyungsoo. 

_kaya pa... _

"tara na, matulog ka na." aya ni jongin sa tahimik na kyungsoo. inalalayan nya ito habang papanhik sa hagdan. nakasalubong nila si minseok na kalalabas lang ng kwarto nila jongin. 

"doon ko na inihiga sa kama, tabi na lang sila ni kyungsoo. okay lang ba?" sabi ni minseok. 

tumango si jongin, hawak-hawak si kyungsoo sa bewang. tulog na yata. 

"nag-lagay na lang ako ng foam sa sahig. doon na lang tayo. o baka tabi kayo ni kyungsoo?" dagdag pa ng pinsan. 

"sa kama na lang sya. tabi sila ng pinsan nya." um-agree si minseok at umalis rin pagkatapos. 

bukas na ang aircon, malamig na ang buong kwarto kaya agad sinarad ni jongin ang pinto. iniwasan ni jongin ang foam na nasa sahig pero si kyungsoo naman ang natisod dito. sa kawalan ng lakas ay bumagsak si kyungsoo sa foam at doon na nahiga. 

"hindi ka dyan, hoy." sabi ni jongin kay kyungsoo habang inaalog ang katawan nito. 

"uwi na 'ko." kyungsoo groaned. 

jongin frowned, "ano?" 

"sabi mo umuwi na 'ko." kyungsoo buried his face against the pillow. umupo si jongins sa tabi nito at bahagyang tumawa. 

"kanta lang 'yon." kyungsoo just whimpered in response. 

"lipat ka na sa kama." sabi ni jongin habang hinihila ang kamay ni kyungsoo. 

"uwi ako." 

"huwag na makulit, kyungsoo." 

"_kyungsoo_ na lang? kanina sabi mo _umuwi ka na, baby_." kyungsoo mumbled mindlessly. nakapikit ito, pinipilit na lang mag-salita. kahit kailan hindi nalasing ng ganito si kyungsoo lalo na kapag smirnoff ang ininom nito. ibang klase rin pala ang tama ng red horse. 

"kanta nga lang 'yon." jongin sighed. 

"eh bakit ka nakatingin?" kyungsoo opened an eye. 

"tinignan mo 'ko eh." jongin brushed it off. 

"usap na tayo, jongin." kyungsoo whined, pulling jongin closer. 

"lasing ka nga eh. hindi ka na makabangon dyan. lumipat ka na sa kama." inupo ni jongin si kyungsoo at saka inalalayan na sumampa sa kama. ipinwesto na si kyungsoo sa pagitan ng pader at ni jongdae para sure na hindi mahuhulog ang nobyo. 

"saan ka?" inaantok na tanong ni kyungsoo. 

"sahig. good night." bulong ni jongin habang inaayos ang unan ni kyungsoo. akala nya tulog na ito pero nagulat sya sa palad na dumapo sa sariling pisngi. 

"good night, kim. sleep well." kyungsoo murmured before stirring on his side, taking a deep breath and lulled himself to sleep. 

\---- 

nangangapa si kyungsoo sa dilim. 

pilit nyang inaaninaw ang closet para kumuha sana ng damit. lagkit na lagkit sya sa katawan nya. masakit din ang ulo nya nang bumangon sya. 

saglit lang syang nag-shower at nag-palit ng bagong damit. pajama ni jongin at lumang shirt nya na naiwan dito. 

hinayaang bukas ni kyungsoo ang ilaw sa banyo para naman may source of light sila. naaninag nya ang pinsan nya na sinolo na ang kama at kumot habang si minseok naman ay nakabaluktot sa sahig, kalahati ng katawan nito ay wala na sa foam. 

_nasaan si jongin? _

kyungsoo squinted his eyes, sinilip pa nya ang ilalim ng kama baka sakaling gumulong si jongin pailalim pero wala naman. lumakad si kyungsoo papunta sa pinto at lumabas ng kwarto. 

malalim na ang gabi. 

bukod sa tunog ng kuliglig, hindi nakatakas sa pandinig ni kyungsoo ang mahihinang pag-tipa ng gitara at boses na kakilala. 

dinala si kyungsoo ng mga paa papunta sa terrace ng bahay nila jaera. doon, nakaupo si jongin sa upuan bakal. may hawak na gitara, nakapikit na kumakanta. may tatlong bote ng alak, sigarilyong nasa kaha, katol na nasa sahig. 

_kapag naaalala ka   
wala naman akong magawa _

dahan-dahang umupo si kyungsoo sa harap ni jongin na patuloy pa ring kumakanta. wala pang laman ulit ang tiyan ni kyungsoo pero hindi sya nagdalawang isip na lumagok ng alak mula sa baso ni jongin. 

_umuwi ka na, baby _ _   
_ _hindi na ako sanay ng wala ka _ _   
_ _mahirap ang mag-isa_

dumilat si jongin at ngumiti nang kaunti habang patuloy sa pag-awit, patuloy pa rin ang pag-kalabit sa gitara. 

_at sa gabi hinahanap-hanap kita_

kung kanina ay naiilang si kyungsoo sa tingin na ipinupukol ni jongin sa kanya, iba ngayon. ramdam nya ang sineridad sa boses nito lalong-lalo na sa mga titig nito. gustong lumipat ni kyungsoo sa tabi ni jongin, gusto nyang yumakap, gusto nyang bumulong ng mga salitang nakasanayan nang sabihin pero inunahan sya ng hiya. 

isang lagok ng alak. 

_kaunting lakas ng loob pa. _

natapos ang kanta. naubos ang alak sa baso. nanahimik sila pareho, tila nag-iisip kung paano babasagin ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila. 

"naligo ka?" tanong ni jongin nang maibaba ang gitara. napansin nito na suot-suot nya ang pajama nito. 

tumango si kyungsoo, "bakit mag-isa ka dito?" 

"iniwanan ako ni kuya minseok eh." sabi ni jongin habang umaabot ng chippy. inilapit ni kyungsoo ang chichirya ka jongin. nahagip ng mata ni kyungsoo ang kaha ng sigarilyo na halatang bawas na. 

"iyo 'to?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang iwinagayway ang sigarilyo. 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin at mariin na tumanggi. "kay kuya 'yan. kailan ba 'ko nanigarilyo?" 

"tinanong lang eh." lumabi si kyungsoo at binitawan ang hawak. "sanay ka na mag-gitara?" 

"kaunti lang. kailangan pa ng practice. bakit?" sabi jongin habang ngumunguya. 

"hindi ko alam na sanay ka na. hindi ko na alam mga ganap sa buhay mo." may halong tampo na sabi ni kyungsoo. 

jongin scoffed, glancing at him before speaking. "paano ko masasabi eh iniiwasan mo nga ako?" 

"sorry na nga eh." nanlulumong sabi ni kyungsoo. "nahihiya ako pumunta kasi nawala talaga sa isip ko na birthday ni rahee. h-hindi ko alam sasabihin ko sa kanya, pati sa mga ate mo. huling punta ko, nag-away tayo." 

"bakit ka mahihiya? okay lang sa kanila 'yon." jongin chuckled lowly. 

"okay lang sa kanila na sinaktan kita?" kyungsoo asked, almost a whisper. 

"kyungsoo..." 

"totoo naman. iniwasan nga kita eh. it's so selfish of me." 

"buti alam mong selfish yung ginawa mo. you shut me out. you won't let me in. pakiramdam ko tuluyan mo nang tinapos 'tong relasyon natin." 

"huwag mo ngang sabihin 'yan." sabi ni kyungsoo, mataas ang boses nito. 

tumayo ito at lumipat sa tabi ni jongin. inabot ni kyungsoo ang kamay ng katabi, pinaglapat ang mga palad nila at pinunan ang mga espasyo sa pagitan ng daliri nito. 

"iyon ang pinaramdam mo sa'kin, kyungsoo. para bang balewala lang yung feelings ko dito." 

"jongin naman..." kyungsoo whined but he couldn't help but to blame himself. pareho silang nahihirapan sa sistema nilang ganito. "mahal kita, hindi ko naman binabalewala ang feelings mo. huwag mo namang isipin 'yon please?" desperado na si kyungsoo. isang halik sa kamay ni jongin ang ibinigay ni kyungsoo. "huy...jongin naman." 

"nasaktan ako." jongin said, sa kawalan ang tingin. "para bang pagkatapos mo 'kong yakapin at ngitian bigla mo na lang akong tatalikuran nang hindi ko alam ang dahilan. ang...unfair." jongin said in a weak voice. "alam ko namang nasasaktan ka, kaya nga binigyan kita ng space. binigyan kita ng oras para mag-isip. pinagbigyan kita pero sana alam mo na nasasaktan din ako sa sistema nating ganito." 

tahimik si kyungsoo. wala syang kayang isagot, tanging malalim na hininga lang ang kaya nyang pakawalan at sunod-sunod na halik sa kamay ni jongin para mapawi ang sakit na dulot nya. 

"kyungsoo, hindi ka ba natatakot? na habang pinapatagal natin 'to, baka sa huli wala na tayong maisalba? hanggang kailan ba tayo ganito? hanggang kailan ba natin titiisin ang isa't isa?" bulong ni jongin kay kyungsoo. the older waited for kyungsoo's answer. pero ang tanging ginawa lang ni kyungsoo ay kumalas sa pagkakahawak sa kamay nya at ikinuyom ito sa arm rest. lumayo si kyungsoo at mata sa matang tinitigan si jongin. 

"siguro dapat na nating itigil 'to, jongin." 

jongin froze. 

_itigil. _

baka nga wala na silang kayang i-save sa relasyon na ito. baka nga sapat na ang halos isang buwan na pag-papahinga para mag-hilom nang tuluyan ang mga sugat at maging handa na sa susunod na umagang hindi na nila makakapiling ang isa't isa. 

"you're breaking up with me..." jongin muttered. it came out as bitter as his mouth tasted. unti-unting nauupos ang pagkatao ni jongin. iniisip pa lang nya na haharapin nya ang bukas na wala na si kyungsoo ay kinakapos na sya ng hininga. 

isang malakas na bagsak ng kamao ang natanggap ni jongin sa hita. 

"anong break! break?! jongin!" agad sinalo ni jongin ang parating na hampas ni kyungsoo sa dibdib nya. histerikal ang lalaki sa harap nya, mangiyak-ngiyak at namumula ang ilong at pisngi. "hindi ako nakikipag-break sa iyo!" 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin nang makita ang paisa-isang patak ng luha ni kyungsoo sa pisngi. unti-unting sumikip ang dibdib ni jongin, hindi na kayang saksihan ang muling pag-luha ni kyungsoo. 

"break! gusto m-mo yatang makipag-break na!" sigaw ni kyungsoo sa kanya habang humikbi, habang pinapalo ang braso nya. "h-hindi mo na 'ko mahal, no? aminin mo na!" 

hinila ni jongin ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo at maagap nitong ipinulupot ang braso sa bewang. 

_kailan ba ang huling yakap nila?_ hindi na matandaan ni jongin. 

"tahan na, malay ko naman kung ano yung ititigil natin. bigla ka kasing bumitaw tapos lumayo." bulong ni jongin habang inaalo ang nobyo...nobyo pa rin. nobyo pa rin naman. "sorry na, kyungsoo." humalik si jongin sa sentido ng nobyo bago nya ito hinila sa kandungan nya. 

sumisinghot at humihikbi si kyungsoo nang maupo ito sa isang hita ni jongin, mga braso ay mahigpit na nakapalupot sa leeg at batok nya. 

“n-namamawis kasi kamay ko!”

"next time lilinawin mo, para hindi ako nabibigla. akala ko hihiwalayan mo na 'ko eh. tahan na kasi." sabi ni jongin habang hinihimas ang likod ng nobyo para kumalma. 

lumayo ng bahagyo si kyungsoo, bakas pa ang mga luha sa pisngi. "ang ibig ko kasing sabihin, itigil na natin ang pagtitiis sa isa't isa. itigil na natin ang cool off. pero iba yata ang gusto mong itigil." kyungsoo whined loudly, still smacking his arm. hindi naman pumalag si jongin, bagkus ay pinunasan ang basang pisngi ni kyungsoo at tinitigang mabuti ang mukha nito. 

"malay ko naman kasi." jongin pouted. ang kaninang mabilis na tambol ng puso ay naging panatag at tumitibok na ng normal. napalitan ito ng kung anong nakakakiliti na pakiramdam sa tiyan ngayong sobrang lapit nila sa isa't isa ni kyungsoo, ngayong pulgada lamang ang layo ng mga mukha nila, ng mga labi nila. 

"pwede ba kitang halikan?" mahinang usal ni jongin. mga kamay ay bumabagtas paikot sa bewang ni kyungsoo. "kung okay lang. kung ready ka na. k-kung hindi pa, okay lang. maghihintay ako." 

kyungsoo groaned, scrunching his face, "hindi na nga tayo cool off, 'di ba? tayo na ulit. _tayo na ulit._ tayo naman talaga, hindi naman tayo nag-hiwalay, nag-pahinga lang." 

"so, pwede nga?" 

"oo nga, tangina naman, jongin. nag-papaalam pa eh!" naiinis na sabi ni kyungsoo at ngumuso, nag-hihintay ng halik mula kay jongin. 

"galit ka eh. ayaw mo na yata sa kiss ko. huwag na la-" isang dampi ng labi ang nakapagpatigil kay jongin sa pag-sasalita. isa pang dampi ng labi ang nakapag-painit sa pisngi nya. isang dampi ng labi ang nakapag-pabilis ng tibok ng puso ni jongin. 

it felt like a first time again. bumalik kay jongin ang unang beses na mag-tagpo ang labi nila. si kyungsoo rin ang unang humalik dahil nahihiya si jongin. marahang dampi lang ng labi, walang malisya, hindi mapusok bagkus ay puno na kainosentehan. 

hindi napigilan ni jongin na mapangiti at damhin ang sariling labi. 

"okay ka na? okay na tayo?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang hinahawi ang iilang hibla ng buhok ni jongin. 

"salamat sa pangalawang pagkakataon." sabi ni jongin bago yumapos sa bewang ni kyungsoo. 

"jongin..." pag-tawag ni kyungsoo habang yumayakap pabalik. 

"ano?" jongin voice was muffled against kyungsoo's shoulder. 

"mahal kita. kahit naging ganito tayo, hindi nawala yung pagmamahal ko sa'yo. pasensya na kung agad-agad ay nakipag-cool off ako sa iyo ng hindi pinakikinggan yung paliwanag mo nung gabi 'yon. sorry kung iniwan kita dito mag-isa. sorry kung tiniis kita, kung hinayaan kita umiyak mag-isa, matulog habang umiiyak. mahal kita, mahal na mahal kita." isang buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo. ramdam ni jongin ang pag-higpit ng yakap nito sa kanya habang umuusal ng mga salita na matagal pinanabikan ni jongin.

mariing pumikit si jongin at dinama ang init ng yakap ni kyungsoo, ang saktong higpit ng bisig nito sa katawan nya, ang tibok ng puso ni kyungsoo. 

tahanan. 

si kyungsoo ang tahanan nya at sa wakas, nakauwi na si jongin. 

"mahal din kita. mahal na mahal. minamahal. mas lalong mahal. sa halos isang buwan na hindi kita maabot, na hindi kita mahawakan at mayakap, mas lalo ko lang naramdaman at napatunayan na ikaw lang ang gusto kong pag-laanan ng oras. ayokong humiling pa ng kahit ano. ikaw na yata ang pinakamagandang bagay na ibinigay at nangyari sa'kin." lumayo nang kaunti si jongin para tignan ang nobyo. kumikislap ang mga mata nito, nagbabadya ang luha. 

luha na hindi na lungkot at sakit ang dahilan kundi luha na may kaakibat na ngiti at pagmamahal. luha na may kasamang mahinang tawa at malambing na boses, "hindi ako mangangako na hindi na 'ko masasaktan sa mga nakaraan mong relasyon. tao lang ako, mahina, nasasaktan. kahit pigilan ko, hindi ko kaya pero pipilitin kong iisantabi lahat ng selos ko huwag lang maulit yung ganito. miss na miss kita, alam mo ba 'yon." 

"miss ko rin naman ang baby ko." matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni jongin bago patakan ng halik ang pisngi ng nobyo. 

lumabi si kyungsoo at nagpa-cute, "pisngi lang? 28 days tayong cool off tapos sa pisngi mo lang ako iki-kiss? baby, ayusin mo!" pagmamaktol ni kyungsoo. 

"demanding naman ng baby ko." jongin chuckled lowly. he caressed kyungsoo's cheek, tilting his head for a better access. just when kyungsoo thought jongin was aiming for his lips, jongin pressed a loud smack on his other cheek. 

kyungsoo huffed, "ayaw mo ayusin, by. ikaw nga kiniss kita sa labi." lukot ang mukha ni kyungsoo na sya namang ikinatawa ni jongin. 

"sa kwarto, baby. nilalamok na 'ko dito. saka namamanhid na hita ko, ang bigat mo na eh." sabi ni jongin habang tumatawa. pinisil nito ang bewang ni kyungsoo na sya namang dahan-dahan na tumayo. 

iika-ikang nag-lakad si jongin papasok. inalalayan naman sya ni kyungsoo na nakapulupot ang isang braso sa bewang nya. isinara ni jongin ang sliding door ng terrace bago sila nag-lakad papunta sa kwarto. 

pilit pinipihit ni jongin ang doorknob pero naka-lock ito. 

"ni-lock mo ba 'to, baby?" naiinis na tanong ni jongin dahil gusto na rin nyang mag-toothbrush at mahiga. 

"bakit 'ko naman ila-lock?" kyungsoo huffed and then rolled his eyes. okay na nga sila, balik na ulit sila sa dati. 

"anak ng tokwa, sandali. kukunin ko lang yung susi." 

"hindi na namamanhid paa mo?" nag-aalalang tanong ni kyungsoo. 

"okay na." sabi ni jongin bago nag-lakad palayo, pababa sa ground floor. 

naiwan si kyungsoo mag-isa, nangangawit sa pag-tayo kaya naman sumandal sya sa pintuan. 

_"dae...fuck."_ suminghap si kyungsoo at mabilis na lumayo. sinapo nya ang nag-iinit na pisngi at kinagat ang labi. _"yes, dae. fuck!"_ mahina pero klaro ang pag-kakarinig ni kyungsoo. makapal ang pader pero rinig ni kyungsoo ang malakas na ungol ni kuya minseok. 

"hoy." sabi ni jongin sa kanya bago sya inakbayan. dala nito ang isang bungkos ng susi. 

"by, h-huwag na lang tayong pumasok." nauutal na sabi ni kyungsoo, takip-takip ang tenga para hindi marinig ang ungol ng dalawang tao sa loob. "busy yata sila." 

"anong b-" natigilan din si jongin sa pag-sasalita nang lumakas ang ungol. hindi na nila alam kung sino 'yon, basta halinghing ito ng nasasarapan. jongin groaned at malakas na kumatok sa kwarto. "keep it down, mga gago!" sabi ni jongin, malakas pero hindi pasigaw. agad namang tumigil ang mga ungol at napalita ng mapang-asar na mga tawa. bilang pikon si jongin, agad nag-salubong ang mga kilay nito at sumingot. 

"tawa pa! at least bring me my toothbrush!" 

"huwag ka ngang sumigaw dyan." saway ni kyungsoo. 

"kwarto ko 'to eh." angil ni jongin. maya-maya ay may nag-unlock ng pinto, kamay lang ang lumitaw na amoy alchohol. bitbit nito ang toothbrush ni jongin at cellphone nilang dalawa. 

"tangina nyo, huwag nyong dumihan ang kama namin ni kyungsoo." naiinis na sabi ni jongin. hagikgik lang ang sagot ng tao sa kabila ng pinto bago ito isinarado ulit at ni-lock. sabay silang huminga ni jongin at nag-yakap na lang. 

kyungsoo pushed himself against the floor, clinging onto jongin's nape. his lips were pressed below jongin's ear, "saan tayo matutulog? kiss na kiss na 'ko, by." 

mahinang tawa ang pinakawalan ni jongin bago dumulas ang mga kamay nito sa bewang nya. "inggit ka lang eh." 

"hoy, ang kapal mo. hindi ako naiinggit." 

"eh bakit ka namumula kanina?" 

"syempre! ikaw ba naman malaman mo na may ginagawang _kababalaghan_ pinsan mo!" kyungsoo whined on his neck, gently nipping jongin's sensitive spot. jongin let out a shuddered breath before speaking. 

"mga palusot mo. mas malakas pa ungol mo sa mga 'yon." nakangisi si jongin nang tignan ito ni kyungsoo. isang kagat sa leeg ang binigay sa kanya ni kyungsoo. hindi madiin pero hindi rin naman magaan. nag-panggap na lang si jongin na nasaktan. 

"oa mo naman! ganoon ba 'ko umungol?" kyungsoo pouted. jongin wanted to kiss that pout away but he wanted to brush his teeth first. kanina pa sya umiinom at kumakain ng chippy. ayaw naman nya na ang first make up momol nila ni kyungsoo ay lasang chichirya at alak. 

"siguro. tanong ko kay ate jungah." 

"gagooooo." 

"joke lang, joke lang, baby. wala nang bakanteng kwarto. kay rahee na lang tayo matulog." sabi ni jongin habang hinihila si kyungsoo. 

"ano?! mahuhuli na naman tayo non tapos isusumbong tayo! jongin naman." gulat na gulat si kyungsoo. mas lalo lang lumapad ang nakakalokong ngiti ni jongin. 

"bakit? may gagawin ba tayong _kababalaghan_?" nakataas ang kilay ni jongin at ito namang si kyungsoo ay namula. 

"w-wala. matutulog lang tayo." 

"exactly," sabi ni jongin at tumango. yumuko ito at bumulong ng sobrang lambing, "...love." 

kyungsoo whimpered, burying his face on jongin's chest. "love mo mukha mo!" sabi nito. 

dalawang bedside lamp ang bukas sa kwarto ni rahee dahil takot ito sa dilim parehong dilaw ang ilam kaya dim lang ang liwanag. may sofa bed si rahee na pang-isahan lang pero sakto ang laki para sa kanila ni jongin. 

hinawi ni jongin ang mga laruan na nag-kalat pati na ang walker ni ronron at saka nilatag ang sofa bed, kumuha si jongin ng tatlong unan at punda mula sa cabinet ni rahes at saka inihagis sa higaan nila. 

"toothbrush lang ako, baby." paalam nya bago nag-tungo sa banyo. pag-labas nya ay ayos na ang hihigaan nila at si kyungsoo ay nakabaluktot na sa ilalim ng kumot. 

jongin wiped his mouth before diving beside kyungsoo. he pulled him close to his body, enjoying the familiar warmth he's been dreaming of lately. 

"sleepy ka na?" bulong ni jongin. kyungsoo stirred carefully. hinarap sya nito at yumakap sa leeg ni jongin, pati ang binti nito ay nakapatong sa bewang nya. 

"clingy naman." 

"i missed you." kyungsoo murmured under the blanket. 

"i love you." jongin said, loud enough for kyungsoo to hear. "na-miss kita, na-miss ko tayo." isang magaan na halik sa noo ang iginawad ni jongin sa nobyo. 

nobyo. sarap naman. 

"i love you, baby." kyungsoo whispered softly, lovingly and jongin's heart melted. paulit-ulit na namang nahuhulog si jongin ngayong gabi. hindi man naging madali ang mga nagdaang araw para sa kanila ni kyungsoo, nakaramdam ng satisfaction at contentment si jongin. wala man silang solidong dahilan na mag-balikan muli, sapat na siguro ang katotohanan na mahal nila ang isa’t isa para ipagpatuloy ang nasimulan. "mahal na mahal kita, sorry sa lahat ng lungkot na pinaramdam ko sa ating dalawa. babawi ako, by." 

"babawi tayo, okay? mahal din kita. sorry sa lahat ng mga baluktot kong katwiran noon. huwag na tayong umiyak. marami pang away na dadating pero gusto ko maging malakas tayo para sa isa't isa, para malagpasan natin lahat." marahan na tango ang isinigot ni kyungsoo habang hinihimas-himas ang pisngi ni jongin pababa sa leeg nito. 

makailang ulit silang nag-palitan ng pangako at pagmamahal sa isa't isa. makailang beses nag-lapat ang mga labi nila. mabagal pero may diin, maingat pero may halong kapusukan. 

"tulog na, by." sabi ni jongin habang pinupunasan ang labi ni kyungsoo. 

"anong oras na ba?" 

kinapa ni jongin ang telepono para tignan ang oras. namali yata ng pindot si jongin at tumambad sa kanilang ang front camera. 

magkalapit ang mga mukha nila. kalahati lang ng mukha ni kyungsoo ang kita habang ang kanya ay buong mukha. parehong maga ang labi na mas lalong ikinangiti ni jongin. 

"kagat ka nang kagat, tignan mo labi ko." sabi ni jongin habang sinusiri ang sariling imahe. idinilat ni kyungsoo at mata at tinignan ang screen ng telepono ni jongin. tumawa lang ito at sumakto naman na pinindot ni jongin ang capture button. 

"isa pa, baby." request ni kyungsoo sabay halik nang sunod-sunod sa pisngi ni jongin. sunod-sunod din ang pagkuha ni jongin ng litrato hanggang sa pareho na silang nakatawa ni kyungsoo, lunod na si jongin sa mga halik sa pisngi at labi. walang mapaglagyan ang tawa nila kaya naman ibinaba ni jongin ang telepono para lumaban ng halik. 

"tulog na sabi." 

"eh bakit ka kumiss pabalik?" kyungsoo let out a cute giggle before snuggling close to him. "good night, baby, love, baby love, kim." 

"kulang..." 

"ano? yun lang kaya tawagan natin." 

"walang _asawa ko_." 

"tangina, ang corny mo, jongin. kilabutan ka nga dyan." sabi ni kyungsoo na may kasamang kurot sa tagiliran. 

"joke lang. kala 'ko makakalusot eh. 'yon kaya tawagan nila papi saka nung girlfriend nya. hindi lagi pero siguro biruan lang." 

"may girlfriend si kuya junmyeon?!" hindi makapaniwalang bulalas ni kyungsoo. 

"oo, this month lang. _asawa ko_ amputa." 

"inggit ka lang eh. aminin mo na, by!" 

"hindi ah. tulog na sabi, love. alas dos na. baka sabihin ng mga biyenan ko, pinupuyat kita." palokong sabi ni jongin. 

"biyenan ka dyan!" inis na sabi ni kyungsoo pero yumakap rin naman sa kanya. 

dahil siguro sa pagod at kaunting alak, nakatulog agad si kyungsoo habang si jongin ay nananatiling mulat at iniisa-isa ang mga litrato nila. 

may isang kuha na kupkop ni kyungsoo ang baba ni jongin at nakahalik ito sa pisngi nya. tumatawa sila pareho, masayang-masaya. grainy ang litrato ang limitado lang ang liwanag pero sapat para makita na bumalik na ang ningning ng mata ni jongin, bumalik na ang tunay at matamis na ngiti ni kyungsoo. 

hindi maipagkakaila na masaya sila pareho lalo na't kapiling na nila ulit ang isa't isa. 

tumipa si jongin sa telepono at nag-isip na pwedeng caption. balak sana nyang ilagay ito sa instagram story. 

nag-type sya saglit bago i-share ang litrato. jongin wore a satisfied smile when he closed his eyes, wrapping arm around kyungsoo and retired for the night. 

**kimkimkim added a new story **

_mapapagod ngunit mag-papahinga_

_mapapagod pero hindi sa'yo_

_mahal kita. paulit-ulit_

_hindi magsasawa. lagi't lagi_

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobrang dali nila magkabalikan. nag iisip talaga ako ng matinding dahilan para mag patuloy sila pero habang naglalakad ako nung isang gabi, sabi ko sapat yung dahilan na mahal nila ang isat isa to try again :(((( sana okay lang. suntukin nyo na lang ako if ur not that happy with this chapter HUHU
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	19. panibagong simula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kamusta na kaya ang mag-baby pagkatapos ng sakitan, iyakan at patawaran? 
> 
> "naisip ko lang kasi na hindi naman ganito yung relasyon na pinangarap ko noon." sabi ni jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itong chapter na ito ang magsisilbing transition para sa third year college!jongin x grade 12!kyungsoo. 
> 
> pasensya na po kung masyadong natagalan ang karugtong. nahirapan akong isulat ito dahil pakiramdam ko wala namang saysay na. gusto ko na bitawan ang shs au at hayaan na lang na nakatiwangwang dito pero naisip ko sayang ang mga eksenang nakalista na sa isip ko. :( 
> 
> anyway, heto. kahit walang kwenta, sana mapagtyagaan. salamaaaat~

_april_

  
  


lumipas ang mga araw, linggo at buwan na parang ihip ng hangin. sobrang bilis ng panahon, unang linggo na ng abril at kasalukuyang ine-enjoy ni kyungsoo ang bakasyon habang si jongin naman ay subsob sa pag-aaral. 

kung kakatapos lang ng school year ni kyungsoo, kalagitnaan pa lang ng semester ni jongin. 

mahigit isang buwan na rin simula nang magbalikan sila ni jongin. wala naman gaanong nagbago sa kanilang dalawa bagkus ay mas lalo lang silang naging malambing at maalaga sa isa't isa. mas lalo lang nilang nakilala ang isa't isa bilang bukas na ang damdamin nila, ilalahad sa mesa para kahit papaano ay mapag-usapan. 

ramdam nilang dalawa na mas lalo lang silang tumibay ni jongin, mas lalo lang tumatag ang pundasyon ng relasyon nila. hindi man maipapangako pero susubukan nilang huwag nang magkamali at mapaiyak ang isa't isa. 

nakahilata si kyungsoo nang dumating si jongin. biyernes ngayon at galing ito sa klase na alas otso ang tapos. napagkasunduan nila kanina na dito uuwi si jongin bilang off naman ng ate nya bukas at may kasama si ina. doon na kasi sa bahay nakatira si jungah dahil malapit lang ang bangko na pinagtatrabahuhan nito sa bahay nila jongin. 

"hi, sorry, ginabi." bungad ni jongin. tumayo si kyungsoo para abutin ang bag ng nobyo at ilagay sa ibabaw ng study table. jongin bent a little then tapped his right cheek. kyungsoo knew that gesture too well so he smiled and pressed few kisses on it. 

"hi, sir jongin." bati ni kyungsoo. humabol pa ito ng halik sa labi ni jongin na ikinatawa naman ng lalaki. jongin circled his arm around his waist, pulling him close for a tight embrace and then sighing heavily. 

"pagod?" bulong ni kyungsoo. inihilig nya ang pisngi sa dibdib ni jongin at yumakap sa batok nito. 

"medyo. mag-rereview pa 'ko, pucha." mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni kyungsoo ang yakap sa nobyo. ramdam nya ang pinaghalong pagod at init ng ulo nito. sana kahit papaano ay mapawi ang nararamdaman nito kahit sa kaunting lambing lang ni kyungsoo. 

"baby," tumingala si kyungsoo at sinalubong ang nakakunot na mga noo. "smile naman. walang papasok sa utak mo nyan kung nakasimangot ka." ngumiti si kyungsoo, sinusundot ang pisngi ng nobyo. unti-unting sumilay ang pagod na ngiti sa labi ni jongin. 

"okay na ba 'to?" sabi ni jongin. 

"pwede na. may pasok ka ba bukas, by? ano ba 'yang rereviewhin mo?" tanong ni kyungsoo. ang mga kamay nya ay dumulas sa polo ni jongin at isa-isang kinakalas ang butones nito. 

sya na rin ang nag-lilis at nag-hubad ng polo ni jongin. mukha na naman silang mag-asawa nito. tampulan na sila ng ganoong mga kantyaw dahil madalas na silang ganito kung umakto. sa loob man o sa labas ng kwarto, sila lang o may kasama mang iba. alam din ni kyungsoo na lagi silang minamasdan ng magulang nya, hindi pa lamang sya sinisita. 

pero ano bang magagawa nya? gusto nya yung ganito, yung inaasikaso at inaalagaan si jongin lalo na't libreng-libre sya na gawin iyon dahil bakasyon nya. at isa pa, ganoon nga siguro magmahal si kyungsoo. mas maraming gawa kaysa salita. 

sunod na hinubad ni kyungsoo ang t-shirt na panloob ni jongin. sa sobrang hapo ay wala na ring nagawa si jongin kundi magpadala at magpa-asikaso sa nobyo. 

"wala akong pasok, but i have midterm exam tomorrow. online. edmodo, pucha." sabi ni jongin, iritado. nawala ang kaninang ngiti at tila umasim lalo ang pagmumukha. isang halik sa noo at magkabilang pisngi ang ibinigay ni kyungsoo sa nobyo. 

"huwag na sabing mainit ang ulo, by." kyungsoo clicked his tongue while folding jongin's used clothes. hinagis nya ito sa basket ng mga maruruming damit. "anong subject 'yan?" 

"mandarin." 

"yuck. itulog mo na lang 'yan, baby." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo. napailing si jongin at nagpamewang. 

"sabi sa'yo eh. saglit lang ako mag-rereview. gusto ko na matulog." sabi ni jongin, kinakamot ang hubad na dibdib. hindi maikakaila na maganda ang katawan ni jongin. mula sa dibdib nito hanggang sa bandang tiyan, pababa sa...napalunok si kyungsoo. 

"you're staring. bakit, baby?" jongin muttered, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his mouth.

"wala." kyungsoo dismissed. umiwas ito ng tingin. 

"yeah? you're blushing, love." _love._ 'yan. 'yan ang tawag ni jongin sa kanya kapag nangaasar o kaya ay nilalambing sya. jongin caressed his flushed cheeks but kyungsoo swatted his wrist away.

"ano ba, by..." 

"_ano nga, by_. sabihin mo na. ano? naalala mo, no?" jongin cupped his cheeks. ibinaling nito ang mukha para titigan si kyungsoo. 

"wala akong naalala, please. magbihis ka na, jongin." pumikit nang mariin si kyungsoo pero alam nya na may nakakalokong ngisi sa mga labi ni jongin. he felt him advanced, closing the gap between them. kyungsoo could feel jongin's lips centimeters away from him. 

"kyungsoo...baby. wala namang dapat ikahiya. nahihiya ka ba dahil na-enjoy mo?" jongin breathed against his mouth. kyungsoo whimpered. hirap na hirap sya huminga sa tuwing binabalik ni jongin ang pangyayari isang linggo na ang nakaraan. 

they decided to step up their game. si kyungsoo ang nag-suggest, si jongin ang nag-alangan. inaya lang naman ni kyungsoo na manood ng porn si jongin. that's it. _or not._

"it's normal, i think? na tigasan habang nanonood ng porn." jongin pressed a chaste kiss on his cupid's bow. "and it's okay wanting to jerk off. we've done it before, baby." 

"kasalanan mo 'to. kung ano-ano nasa tumblr search mo. kung kani-kanino rin na pwet naka-display doon!" kyungsoo rambled. lumayo sya kay jongin at lumakad papuntang closet. namili sya ng damit ni jongin na pwedeng ipantulog. 

dahan-dahan ang pagdausdos ng palad ni jongin, ang pagpulupot ng braso ni jongin paikot sa bewang ni kyungsoo. "akala ko ba hindi ka nag-seselos?" jongin whispered, biting kyungsoo's poor earlobe. 

"hindi nga," kyungsoo managed to say. he let out a shuddered breath when jongin started suckling it. "ang sa'kin lang, may pwet rin naman ako. bakit nag-hahanap ka pa ng iba, gagong 'to." nagtatampo ang tono ni kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman ni jongin. 

"edi nagseselos ka nga. don't worry, pwet mo lang ang gusto ko." 

"weh? nag-search ka nga ng iba eh." umikot ang mata ni kyungsoo at humarap. "maligo ka na! yakap ka nang yakap, amoy ewan ka naman." bahagyang tinulak-tulak ni kyungsoo ang nobyo papasok sa banyo, sya na rin ang nag-sarado ng pinto. 

"kyungsoo..." tawag ni jongin mula sa kabilang pinto. kyungsoo leaned against the door, humming in response. "i love you. i love you, baby ko." 

"corny mo." sabi ni kyungsoo, mga labi ay masyadong dikit sa pinto ng banyo. "i love you din. maligo ka na. kumain ka na ba?" 

"kumain kami sa mcdo." a pause. and then, "baby..." 

"ano, by?" 

"lagi't lagi?" gustong buksan ni kyungsoo ang pinto at yakapin ang nobyo pero alam nyang iiyak na naman sila pareho at magpapalitan ng sangkatutak na _sorry_ at _patawad_ patungkol sa nangyari sa kanila noon. 

"alam mo naman ang sagot, jongin. lagi't lagi." 

"okay, okay. thank you, i love you. i just need to hear it from you." ramdam ni kyungsoo ang panghihina at pagkahapo ni jongin. hindi lang physically. malamang ay may bumabagabag na naman sa utak nito. kyungsoo noted to ask jongin later, siguro pagkatapos nito mag-review. 

\---- 

nakaligo na si jongin. hawak na nito ang makapal na bungkos ng papel, nakadapa at nangangabisado ng mga chinese words, chinese characters at chinese conversations. 

si kyungsoo naman ay nakatihaya at naglalaro ng doodle jump. minsang napapaigtad kapag nahuhulog ang character nya. kapag nasawa ay sa telepono naman ni jongin maglalaro ng popcorn chef. 

_"nǐ shì wǒ de nán péngyǒu."_ bulong ni jongin sa tabi ni kyungsoo. hindi na lamang nito pinansin ang binata pero lumapit si jongin at binulong ulit ang di pamilyar na mga salita sa tenga nya. 

"baby." saway ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend na parang bubuyog kung bumulong. "ano ba? huwag mo nga akong idamay dyan." 

"ang sabi ko, boyfriend kita." jongin jokingly scowled at him before jutting his lips, asking for a peck or two. 

kyungsoo huffed, "malay ko kung minumura mo na ko dyan." kyungsoo propped his elbow and leaned in to kiss jongin on his lips. ang isa ay naging dalawa, na naging tatlo. tila may kung anong pwersa sa pagitan ng labi nila at hindi mapigilan na panggigilan ang malalambot at mapupulang labi ng isa't isa.

kyungsoo threw his free arm on jongin's nape. dumapa na rin sya at pinugpog ng halik ang pisngi ng nobyo. 

_"wǒ hěn ái nǐ."_ bulong ni jongin. 

"ano 'yon?" 

"_i love you so much_ 'yon." matamis ang ngiti ni jongin. 

"okay? _wǒ hěn ái nǐ_ din, baby." kyungsoo scrunched his nose, bumping it with jongin's. the older threw his reviewer somewhere and dove for a deep kiss and sighed contentedly. 

\---- 

  
  


_june _

  
  
  
  


high school. 

bandang high school nangarap si jongin na magkaroon ng nobya...o nobyo. kahit ano, sa totoo lang. basta taong mamahalin nya ng buo at walang kulang, taong mamahalin sya ng sakto at hindi sobra-sobra na tipong nakakasakal na. 

pinangako ni jongin na kahit kailan ay hindi tutulad sa mga magulang na nilayo ang loob sa isa't isa dahil sa mga pagkukulang. pinangako ni jongin sa sarili na hinding-hindi nya hahayaan na masira ang relasyon dahil lamang sa mga walang kwentang pangako na hindi tinupad. pinangako ni jongin na balang araw, kapag nahanap na nya ang taong nakalaan sa kanya, ibibigay nya ang lahat. isusuko nya ang lahat. kahit ano pa man ang mangyari. 

jongin remembered daydreaming of his ideal dates. tipong mahal. ginastusan. pero nandoon pa rin ang pagiging romantic. sweet. 

jongin thought of huge ass bouquets, expensive jewelries, fancy dinner, extraordinary dates, great sex. 

kaya siguro niregaluhan nya ng mamahaling relo si taemin. senior high school sya noon at hindi maikakaila na may kaya ang pamilya ni jongin. parehong nagpo-provide ang mama at papa nya, dalawa na lang silang nag-aaral. may trabaho na si jaera at tinutulungan na paaralin silang dalawa ni jungah. 

sobra-sobra ang allowance na pang-isang linggo kaya na-afford ni jongin bilhan si taemin ng minamata nitong relo. mahigit dalawang libo ang presyo pero okay lang, basta masaya si taemin. alam nya ay nakatago pa rin ito at paminsang ginagamit. 

hindi na rin nagtaka si jongin na kahit sa maikling panahon na naging sila ni krystal ay lunod ito sa bulaklak dahil balita nya, mahilig sa rosas ang miss coed 2017. bukod doon ay puro kain sila sa labas, sa mga kainan na bagong bukas, biglang sumikat. siguro iyon ang peak ng relasyon nila ni krystal at sa kahit anong anggulo nya tignan, walang exciting na nangyari. 

hindi na rin mabilang ang mga niligawan ni jongin noon na lagi nyang dinadala sa pasyalan. naalala ni jongin na may dinala sya sa enchanted kingdom pero hindi naman sya sinagot. 

tapos dumating si kyungsoo. 

dumating si kyungsoo na para bang lahat ng pangarap nya ay winasak nito, lahat ng pinaghirapang buuin ni jongin sa isipan ay binura nito. 

doon. doon natutong mangarap si jongin ng bago, ng mas simple. 

instead of handling bouquet of roses, natutunan ni jongin na mag-sauli ng libro na may kaakibat na ngiti sa labi. natutunan ni jongin na kumain ng mumurahing merienda. natuto si jongin manligaw nang hindi idinadaan sa mamahaling regalo. natuto syang makipag-date na kaharap ang libro, papel at ang taong may hawak sa puso nya imbes na pagkain. 

yung simpleng pagsundo sa eskwelahan at paghatid sa bahay, yung mag-hapong nakahiga, magkatabi at magkayakap, yung panakaw na mga halik sa labi kapag walang nakatingin pati na rin yung mag-damag na magkausap at naghahagikgikan. 

lahat 'yon natutunan ni jongin. hindi man nya pinangarap ang iba doon, taliwas man sa mga nakasanayan nya ang karamihan doon ganoon pa man ay nakaramdam ng contentment si jongin sa mga maliliit at simpleng bagay na tinatamasa nya kasama si kyungsoo. 

"lalim ng iniisip mo, by." pinisil ni kyungsoo ang kamay nya habang naglalakad sila. unang araw ni kyungsoo ngayon bilang grade 12 at alas sais ang uwian nito. hindi kaya ni jongin na hayaan itong umuwi mag-isa ng ganitong oras kaya naman sinundo nya ito. 

bakasyon na ni jongin. tapos na ang school year nila bilang 2nd year college at nag-hahantay na lang ng grades. 

"hoy, baby." kyungsoo called him again, tugging his hand a little. nilingon ito ni jongin at ngumiti nang tipid. "may problema ka ba? kanina ka pa tahimik dyan." 

"wala, by. naisip ko lang kasi na hindi naman ganito yung relasyon na pinangarap ko noon." sabi ni jongin. 

bumitaw si kyungsoo at saka sya hinarap, tinulak nang malakas pero balewala naman. 

"ano?! edi mag-break na tayo!" galit ang hitsura ni kyungsoo at halata sa mukha ang pagkabigla. 

tumawa si jongin at saka hinapit palapit ang nobyo. tumingin sya sa paligid. madilim na at kaunti na lang naman ang mga tao. malayo-layo pa sila sa kanto at sakayan. umakbay si jongin nang makasiguradong walang ibang tao kundi sila lang. 

nagpumiglas si kyungsoo pero mas lalong hinigpitan ni jongin ang akbay sa nobyo. 

"bitiwan mo nga ako. ayaw mo naman pala sa relasyon na 'to." sabi ni kyungsoo, maliit ang boses at may halong tampo. 

"baby naman, hindi naman kasi ganoon yung ibig kong sabihin." sabi ni jongin sabay halik nang magaan sa sentido ni kyungsoo. kahit palubog na ang araw at kahel na ang langit, malinaw na malinaw na nakita ni jongin ang nakalabing nguso ni kyungsoo. hindi na nya napigilan ang sarili na yumukod at humalik sa labi ng nobyo. 

natawa si jongin dahil mas lalo lang humaba ang nguso nito at inirapan pa sya ng mata. 

"nako po, mukhang intense na lambingan 'to." bulalas ni jongin habang tumatawa. 

kinuyom ni kyungsoo ang kamao at pabiro sanang susuntukin ang hita ni jongin kaso dumaplis ang suntok nya at tumama sa gitna ng hita ng nobyo. 

jongin groaned loudly, "love, dahan-dahan naman ang palo, bayag ko yung tinamaan eh." sabi ni jongin na sya ring nakanguso. ang lukot na mukha ni kyungsoo ay naging maaliwalas. tumawa ito nang mahina at saka dinausdos ang braso paikot sa bewang ni jongin. 

"sorry na, baby." bulong ni kyungsoo at saka inihilig ang ulo sa balikat ng nobyo. 

"tricycle na tayo? punuan ang jeep. saka hindi kita malalambing doon." jongin suggested. 

hindi na rin naman nakapalag si kyungsoo dahil tinulak na sya ni jongin papasok sa loob ng tricycle. "kuya, crossing po tayo." sabi ni jongin sa driver. agad itong tumango at umandar na. 

"seryoso ka ba? dito sa tricycle?" namumula na si kyungsoo. kahit katiting lang ang ilaw sa loob ng sinasakyan nila, kitang-kita ni jongin ang pisngi nito nanl nangangamatis. _cute._

"joke lang eh. pero kung gusto mo, ready naman ako, by." nagtaas-baba ang kilay ni jongin habang ang daliri nito ay nagsasayaw sa tuhod ni kyungsoo. "we're sober this time." 

kyungsoo whined. idinukdok nito ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin sabay bulong, "nakakahiya. gago ka ba, baby?" jongin laughed quietly. umakbay ulit ito sa nobyo pero sa bewang ang deretcho ng kamay ni jongin, bahagyang hinihimas at pinipisil ang tigiliran nito. 

"biro lang. kamusta? kamusta ang first day mo, love?" 

"okay lang. orientation lang, by. wala pa yung ibang teacher namin. tapos, yung teacher namin sa english naka-maternity leave, wala pang substitute. also, teacher na naman namin yung mama nung kaaway mo." kyungsoo kissed jongin's neck, quick and soft before jutting his lips at him. 

agad naman ginawaran ni jongin ng isang matunog na halik ang labi ni kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman nito. "sino? mama ni seonho?" 

"oo. balita ko, magli-leave din daw 'yon." 

"ano ba 'yan, baka naman next week wala pa rin kayong teacher? mahuhuli kayo sa lesson." sabi ni jongin habang nilalaro ni kyungsoo ang mga daliri nya. 

"eh sure naman ako na inaayos na nila 'yon. o kaya turuan mo na lang ako." kyungsoo giggled in jongin's arm and then snuggled closer, pressing couple of pecks on his jawline. 

"may sweldo ba 'yan?" natatawang tanong ni jongin na kasalukuyang pinipisil muli ang bewang ni kyungsoo. 

"pwede na ba yung kiss at hug?" asked kyungsoo who was nosing jongin's jawline. the older sighed at the sensation. holding kyungsoo so close to him. 

"and cuddle, please?" 

"okay, cuddle. ano pa, baby?" 

"more time with you." jongin murmured. 

"okay, noted, baby." umakbay si kyungsoo sa nobyo at humanap ng pwersa upang itulak nang bahagya ang sarili sa upuan para makahalik sa sentido ng nobyo. "i love you, jongin." 

jongin flashed a sweet, contented smile as he faced kyungsoo. "i love you, kyungsoo baby." umikot ang mata ni kyungsoo sa pet name ni jongin sa kanya pero may ngiti na matamis sa labi. hindi maikakaila ang saya na nararamdaman sa mga simpleng bagay at payak na mga salita. 

kung sana ay matagal na nyang nakilala si kyungsoo, 'di sana ay matagal nang nararamdaman ni jongin itong mga paro-paro sa sikmura nya. 'di sana ay hindi na sya kung kani-kanino nag-aksaya pa ng oras at iginugol na lang ito kay kyungsoo. 

kahit ganito lang. kahit ganito na lang habambuhay. dahil wala na rin namang saysay ang mga ambisyon nya noon, matagal na nya itong itinapon mag-mula noong ipinakita ni kyungsoo ang kahulugan ng _simple_. 

hindi mahinuha ni jongin na darating sya sa ganitong punto para lang sa pagmamahal pero ngayong nandito na sya, handang isuko ni jongin ang lahat para manatili silang ganito ni kyungsoo. 

_mahal kita. mahal na mahal. kung alam mo lang. sana alam mo na. _

\----

bumalik si kyungsoo sa kama matapos mag-banyo saglit. marami syang nainom na tubig kanina kaya ang pantog nya ay maya't maya ang pagmamakaawa. 

humiga sya patagilid at hinila ang braso ni jongin, pilit ipinupulupot sa sariling katawan dahil malamig sa kwarto ni kyungsoo. 

jongin groaned in his sleep and shifted from his position. he wrapped his arms around kyungsoo's body and tightened his embrace. 

isang malalim na hininga ang pinakawalan ni kyungsoo at mas lalo pang sumiksik sa dibdib ni jongin. kinapa nya ang kumot at itinalukbong sa kanilang dalawa. 

"cold?" jongin said, voice were rough from sleep. 

"yakap pa, please?" sabi ni kyungsoo. agad namang sumunod si jongin. mas lalo lang humigpit ang yapos ni jongin sa nobyo, pati ang binti nito ay naka-angkla sa katawan ni kyungsoo. 

"okay na? patayin na kaya natin aircon, by?" 

"huwag, please." 

"mga galawan mo, by. gusto mo lang maka-score ng yakap sa'kin." pinisil ni jongin ang bewang ni kyungsoo kaya naman napahiyaw ang binata. sabay silang tumawa ni jongin kahit ang parehong boses nila ay masyadong malalim kumpara sa natural. 

"i love you, baby." mula sa pagkaka-dukdok ng mukha ni kyungsoo sa leeg ng nobyo, tumingala sya upang maaninaw ang mukha ni jongin. 

bukas ang dilaw na ilaw, sapat para makita ang ngiti ni jongin sa labi. unti-unting nag-mulat ng mga mata si jongin para titigan sya pabalik. 

"i love you, by." pabulong na sabi ni jongin. "sleep na, may pasok ka pa bukas, love." dagdag ni jongin bago pisilin ang pwet nya. kyungsoo whined and smacked jongin's arm. 

"gago naman, by." sabi ni kyungsoo. natawa si jongin nang humiwalay sya at makita ang nakangusong labi ni kyungsoo. 

"oh sorry na, sorry na, baby." malambing na sabi ni jongin kay kyungsoo. "go back to sleep. may pasok ka pa bukas. i'll make something for you, okay?" jongin kissed the pout away on his lips, embracing him tightly, kyungsoo not wanting to let go. 

"pancake." kyungsoo muttered against jongin's collarbone. 

"okay, pancake. matulog ka na." just when jongin shut his eyes, saka naman nag-salita ulit si kyungsoo. 

"nawala antok ko, baby." kyungsoo wiggled in jongin's arms, leveling the faces so they could see each other. 

"by, alas dose na." 

"10 pa pasok ko bukas." kyungsoo scrunched his nose. 

a sigh came of of jongin's lips and then propped his elbow on the bed, resting the back of his head on his palm. "ano gusto mo? nag-babe time na tayo kanina, love." 

kyungsoo pursed his lips and then shook his head. "jongin..." 

"bakit? may problema ba?" jongin shot him a worried look, his hand immediately flew on his waist and squeezed it reassuringly. 

iling ang sinagot ni kyungsoo at saka tipid na ngiti. "wala. pero ano...uh." 

"wala ba talaga? say it. i'm all ears." kyungsoo sighed with a soft kiss planted on his cheek. 

"sabi mo kasi kanina, hindi ito yung pinangarap mo na relationship. ayaw mo ba na ganito tayo? willing naman ako ma-" 

"love." jongin scowled at him. "ano ba 'yang sinasabi mo?" nakakunot na ang noo ni jongin at nangamba si kyungsoo na baka magalit ang nobyo kaya naman itinago nya ang mukha sa pamamagitan ng pagbaon nito sa unan. 

"sorry, dapat 'di na lang ako nagtanong." mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo. parang paulit-ulit na tinusok ang dibdib ni jongin sa tuwing nakikita nya na sinisisi ni kyungsoo ang sarili kahit wala naman itong ginawang mali. 

"okay," sabi ni jongin bago humalik sa balikat ni kyungsoo. "one, it's okay. hindi naman ako galit. nagulat lang sa tanong. and two, na-offend ba kita, baby? kung oo, please i did not mean it that way." dumapo ang kamay ni jongin sa buhok ni kyungsoo at sinuklay ito nang marahan. 

"i-- this may not be the relationship i dreamed of but this is the relationship i want to last. kyungsoo, tulog ka na ba, love?" sinilip ni jongin ang mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"nakikinig ako." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay baling sa kanya. matamis ang ngiti ni jongin, abot hanggang mata at tenga. 

"ang dami kong ideal; ideal dates, ideal anniversary gifts, ideal vacation with my partner. i pictured everything already. it was all planned out. gusto ko exciting, gusto ko thrilling to spice up the relationship. alam mo 'yon..." jongin rambled. hinuli nya ang mata ni kyungsoo.

"tapos dumating ka bigla and it was all wiped out." 

"was it a bad thing?" 

"no, not at all." jongin rolled on top of him, supporting his weight by propping his elbow beside kyungsoo's head. "not at all, baby." jongin dipped down to kiss kyungsoo's lips. "i love you, kyungsoo. thank you for changing my views in life. para bang nabuhay ako sa dilim at nangarap sa dilim tapos nung nakilala kita, lahat pala ng pinangarap ko noon ay walang-wala sa kaya kong pangarapin kasama ka." litanya ni jongin. mahina ang boses nito, may halong lambing at pagmamahal. 

inangat ni kyungsoo ang kanang kamay at kinupkop ang pisngi ni jongin, hinimas-himas ang gilid ng leeg nito papunta sa batok. ang bawat haplos ni kyungsoo ay nagdadala ng init sa balat ni jongin. ito ang miss na miss nya noong nag-cool off sila. sapat na ang mga ganito para kay jongin. isang hawak, isang yakap. isang titig at isang ngiti, buo na si jongin. kuntento na si jongin. 

sana ganoon rin ang epekto nya kay kyungsoo. 

"jongin, hindi ko alam sasabihin ko." kyungsoo muttered. 

"okay lang. alam ko naman na mahirap i-absorb lahat ng pinag-sasabi ko." jongin smiled sheepishly. 

"hindi naman sa ganoon. nao-overwhelm lang ako kasi hindi ko naman inakala na ganito ang magiging papel ko sa buhay mo. alam ko naman na mas maraming pang nauna sa'kin pero..." 

jongin cut him off. "pero bakit ikaw? i don't know, kyungsoo." iiling-iling na sabi ni jongin. kasabay naman nito ang pag-dampi ng labi ni kyungsoo sa kanyang pisngi, marahan na marahan ang halik na iginawad ng nobyo sa kanya. "hindi ko alam, love. basta it's different with you. ngayon ko lang naramdaman lahat 'to and i'm willing to spend the rest of my life feeling only _this_." 

jongin heard kyungsoo emitting a small whimper before he was pulled into a tight hug. 

"baby, sorry kung masyadong overwhelming yung mga sinabi ko. i just want you to know how i feel about you, about us." jongin mumbled an apologize. 

"okay lang, by. sorry kung hindi ko matumbasan yung mga sinasabi ko. alam mo naman kasi na ikaw lang yung sineryoso kong tao. isang taon nang mahigit pero nangangapa pa rin ako kung paano ko ba mapapantayan yung pagmamahal mo sa'kin." sabi ni kyungsoo. his voice was muffled as his face were buried on jongin's neck. 

"hindi mo naman kasi kailangan higitan. hindi naman ako nagrereklamo. hindi naman ako naghahanap. sapat na yung kasama kita, sapat na yung pinaparamdam mo sa'kin na mahal mo 'ko sa paraan na kaya mo, sa paraan na nakasanayan mo." jongin pulled away. tinitigan nya si kyungsoo na kumikislap ang mga mata, nagbabadya ang mga luha. "i love you, by." 

hindi na nakayang pigilan ni kyungsoo ang mga luha at isa-isa na itong pumatak. yumakap sya kay jongin at saka pa lang pinakawalan ang mga hikbi. 

"i-i love y-you." panay ang sigok at hikbi ni kyungsoo sa balikat ni jongin. the older laid down, pulling kyungsoo on top of him. maingat nyang hinihimas ang likod ng nobyo para kumalma. 

"tahan na, baby. okay na." 

"please, p-please, kung nagkukulang ako minsan, i'm sorry. mahal kita, jongin." inangat ni kyungsoo ang mukha at pinahid ang luha. 

"you're enough. mahal din kita, kyungsoo." 

panatag ang mga puso nila nang mahiga at mag-patangay sa antok. sapat na ang init ng yakap nila sa katawan ng isa't isa para maibsan ang lungkot at pangamba. 

sana kahit ano pa man ang mangyari, sila't sila pa rin sa huli. 

hindi na yata kakayanin ni jongin na mawalay pa sa nobyo. hindi na rin naman hahayaan ni kyungsoo na mangyari iyon. 

hindi nila alam kung saan sila dadalhin ng bukas. walang kasiguraduhan na magiging swabe ang takbo ng relasyon nila, isa lang ang natitiyak nila pareho; mahal na mahal nila ang isa't isa at hindi sila magpapatalo sa isang simpleng problema. 

_mapapagod pero hindi sa iyo, pangako 'yan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	20. third year. deployment. monthsary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third year na si jongin. grade 12 na si kyungsoo. 
> 
> ano na ba ang kwento ng dalawang ito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kung nakaabot kayo sa part na ito, edi congrats huhuhu. it took me 19 chapters para makarating sa puntong ito. although i have so much to offer, ayoko nang pahabain pa itong au na 'to. sobrang haba na nito at ayoko na patagalin. pero im thinking of writing a christmas special + their birthdays huhu. SHET! 
> 
> anyway, salamat. sa mga enabler ko. kay anon na nag cc sakin ng eksena noong october 27 (pang-limang cc entry) , sino ka ba ha lumabas ka dyan, para sa iyo 'to hahahahha. 
> 
> abangan nyo part 2 neto hahahaha happy reading!!!!!!

_august_

  
  


ramdam ni jongin ang pag-galaw ng kama at pag-kislot ni kyungsoo sa tabi nya. marahang hinawi ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin, nag-aalangan pa itong tumingin sa natutulog nyang boyfriend. 

jongin stirred. he pulled a pillow closer to his chest and hugged it tightly. "aga pa, love. tulog pa tayo." sabi ni jongin habang nakapikit at nilalabanan ang antok. 

"7:30 na, by. bumangon ka na dyan. first day mo ngayon, bilis." sabi ni kyungsoo habang inaalog ang katawan ni jongin. the older caught his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. 

"9 pa pasok ko, sleep pa tayo, baby." ungol ni jongin sabay kulong nito sa katawan ni kyungsoo. 

kyungsoo screeched at the sudden action but snuggled closely, tossing the damned pillow somewhere. "baby, maliligo ka pa tapos magbe-breakfast pa tayo. tapos manghihingi ka pa ng goodluck momol, anong oras ka na makakapasok nyan?" 

jongin smiled against kyungsoo's head, "may babe time tayo? talaga?" jongin asked amusedly, his brows were wiggling playfully. 

"oo na. pero bilisan mo na, bumangon ka na dyan." malambing na sabi ni kyungsoo. parang ayaw bumangon ni jongin, parang gusto na lang nya humiga mag-hapon at pakinggan ang mga malalambing na sermon ni kyungsoo. 

pero syempre hindi pwede dahil lunes ngayon at may pasok si kyungsoo mamayang alas diyes, unang araw rin ni jongin bilang third year college student. the fact na orientation lang ang magaganap ngayong araw na ito at discussion ng syllabus, mas lalo lang nawawalan ng gana si jongin pumasok.

"sabay tayo maligo. tipid tubig, tipid oras." pabirong sabi ni jongin pero mukhang sineryoso ni kyungsoo at panandaliang nag-isip. jongin expected a _no_ for an answer but kyungsoo faced him, want and need present in his eyes. 

"baby, ligo lang, ha?" kyungsoo muttered shyly.

jongin shrugged, pushing himself to sit on the bed. "wish you could see your face, love. parang bukod sa ligo, may iba ka pang gusto." hinila ni jongin ang nobyo patayo. nag-umpisang mamula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at hindi mapigilan ni jongin na pisilin ang mga ito. "tara na, i'll take care of that." tinuro ni jongin ang nasa gitna ng mga hita ng nobyo. 

_oo, matigas na si kyungsoo. _

\---- 

hindi maawat ang mga halik, hindi magawang kumalas, hindi mapigilan ang mga sarili na hilahin ang isa't isa para sa makahulugang yapos at himas sa katawan nilang pareho. 

"enough na, jongin--huwag dyan b-by. nakikiliti ako." kyungsoo half yelped and half moaned. agad lumipad ang kamay sa buhok ni jongin para may mapag-kapitan kahit papaano kapag napapasarap ang halik ni jongin sa leeg nya. 

after nipping kyungsoo's soft neck, jongin started peppering loud kisses on kyungsoo's collarbone, up to shoulders and side of his neck. kyungsoo tilted his head for jongin to access his jaw. jongin's kisses turned into light and loving ones when he reached kyungsoo's cheeks and then finally, his lips. 

kyungsoo deepens the kiss, accommodating jongin's needy lips. "enough pala, ah?" jongin teased, forming a smile against kyungsoo's lips.

"hinahamon mo kasi ako." kyungsoo muttered softly. jongin pressed one last kiss before pulling away. 

"pumalag ka naman." ngumisi lang si jongin bago tinuyo ang katawan ni kyungsoo gamit ang tuwalya nito. kyungsoo stood still, letting jongin pamper him in any way the he could. 

nakatapis na si jongin ng tuwalya pero halata pa rin ang _excitement_ nito. 

kyungsoo looked up at his boyfriend and whined, "by, matigas ka pa. p-paano ka?" 

"i'm fine. next time na lang." jongin smiled sheepishly, wrapping the towel around kyungsoo's waist. "okay na, bihis na, by." 

nag-aalangan na lumabas si kyungsoo sa banyo. si kyungsoo lang ang nakaraos sa kanila. gusto sanang ibalik ni kyungsoo ang pabor pero bukod sa gipit sila sa oras, masyadong pokus si jongin sa kanya. ni hindi na nito hinawakan ang sarili at pinipilit pang okay lang sya. 

kyungsoo felt bad. 

kahit papaano naman ay proud si kyungsoo sa sarili dahil sa epekto nya kay jongin kapag nagkakainitan na silang pareho pero mas magiging proud siguro si kyungsoo kung sya mismo ang makakapaghatid ng sarap sa nobyo. dahil iba pa rin kapag pangalan nya ang inuusal ni jongin, iba pa rin kapag sabik sa kanya si jongin. 

napahinga na lang ng malalim si kyungsoo. sobrang aga pa para isipin ang mga sekswal na bagay pero sabi nga ni jongin, nasa seryosong relasyon sila at hindi maiiwasan ang ganitong issue at usapin. marami-rami na rin naman silang gabi na napag-saluhan. kahit pa sabihing wala pa sila sa third base, alam nila pareho na sooner or later ay dadating sila doon. 

"ano na naman 'yang iniisip mo?" humalik si jongin sa pisngi ni kyungsoo habang nagpi-prito sya ng itlog para sa almusal. 

bihis na si jongin sa uniporme nitong puting polo at asul na pantalon. bitbit nito ang itim na sapatos at naupo sa hapag. habang si kyungsoo ay nag-suot muna ng pambahay dahil mamaya pa naman ang pasok nya. ayaw nyang mangamoy itlog na prito ang sariling uniporme. 

"ikaw kasi," tinuro ni kyungsoo ang nobyo gamit ang spatula. "ayaw mo magpa-ano...uh." hindi maituloy ni kyungsoo ang sasabihin. 

bilang si jongin ang medyo pasmado ang bibig, ito ang nag-tuloy. "jakol?" walang ka-emo-emosyong sabi nito habang nag-susuot ng sapatos.

"marinig ka naman nila mama, by!" saway ni kyungsoo. siguradong ang hitsura nya ay parang naeskandalo. 

"what about it, love?" 

"ayaw mo kasi magpatulong!" sigaw ni kyungsoo bago hanguin ang prinitong itlong at nag-salang pa ng isa. "nag-ooffer na nga ako eh." ngumuso si kyungsoo na para bang hindi sila nag-uusap tungkol sa sekswal na bagay. _cute._

"okay nga lang, baby. may next time pa naman." malapad ang ngiti ni jongin pero hindi napawi ang tampo na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. "ikaw naman ang taya sa susunod." 

jongin saw the glint on kyungsoo's eyes as well as the anticipation. 

as for kyungsoo, jongin's words were promising. he's definitely looking forward to it. 

\----

sinabayan ni kyungsoo mag-almusal ang nobyo dahil kanina pa ito umuungot na ayaw nyang kumain mag-isa. it's either, sasaluhan nya ito o hindi na lang kakain si jongin ng breakfast at all. 

syempre, kaya ba namang tanggihan ni kyungsoo ang nag-mamaktol na jongin? kaya bang hayaan ni kyungsoo na makita ang lukot na mukha ni jongin? ang nakanguso nitong mga labi? pati na ang mga binubulong nitong _ayaw pa mag-sabay, 'di na yata ako mahal._

_parang tanga_, sa totoo lang. 

kahit na ganoon, umupo si kyungsoo sa tabi ng nobyo at syang nag-palaman ng tinapay. 

inabot nya ito kay jongin, "ayan na, parang tanga, gumaganon pa kasi. love kita, akala mo 'di ko narinig 'yang mga binubulong mo." umirap si kyungsoo na sya namang ikinatawa ni jongin. 

"nag-lalambing lang naman ako." inihilig ni jongin ang katawan at isinandal ang ulo sa balikat. weird kasi si kyungsoo ang madalas gumawa nito sa nobyo pero may kung ano sa posisyon nila ngayon. 

mas lalo lang nyang gustong alagaan si jongin. sana kahit sa simpleng itlog at pan de sal na inihanda ni kyungsoo maramdaman ni jongin na mahal nya ito. 

"i love you." bulong ni kyungsoo at saka umakbay sa nobyo. ngumunguya ito ng pan de sal kaya humuni at tumango lang ito. 

"hoy," kyungsoo jerked his shoulder making jongin sit properly. he shot a curios glance at kyungsoo. "baka naman ikaw uminom ka mamaya tapos hindi ko alam." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay kurot sa bandang utong ni jongin. 

the older groaned loudly. hinihimas-himas nito ang dibdib habang nakatingin sa baba. nakaramdam naman ng guilt si kyungsoo sa muling pag-ungkat sa away nila noon na nauwi sa cool off. hindi rin naman kasi maiwasan ni kyungsoo na maisip ulit yung nangyari lalo na't unang araw na naman ng panibagong semester nila jongin, isang excuse para sa impromptu na inuman. 

wala namang kaso kay kyungsoo basta't magpaalam lang si jongin nang hindi nag-aalala si kyungsoo. at sana kung mag-papahatid man si jongin, hindi na sa ex nito. 

kyungsoo heaved a sigh, feeling guilty at the thick tension between them. sana hindi na lang sya nag-salita. 

"8:30 na..." sabi ni kyungsoo pagkatapos sumulyap sa orasan. tumango si jongin at niligpit ang pinagkainan. agad itong tumayo para mag-punta sa kwarto. 

mabilis sinundan ni kyungsoo ang nobyo para sana mag-sorry pero nagulat si kyungsoo nang hilahin sya ni jongin papasok sa kwarto. pagka-lapat ng pinto, agad sya nitong ikinulong sa bisig, mahigpit na mahigpit. 

jongin was nuzzling his cheeks on kyungsoo's head, sighing heavily. 

"sorry, sorry. nalulungkot ako kapag naaalala ko yung nangyari sa'tin. huwag na kaya akong pumasok, by?" bulong ni jongin. gumapang ang kamay ni kyungsoo papunta sa dibdib ni jongin at saka kinurot nang pabiro ang utong nito. 

"anong huwag pumasok! hindi pwede." ngumuso si kyungsoo at agad naman syang nakatanggap ng halik mula kay jongin. “bilisan mo, alas nuebe na, by.” 

“sorry. sorry sa lahat ng ginawa ko.” bulong ni jongin habang kinukupkop ang mga pisngi ni kyungsoo. the younger whimpered and shook his head. 

“okay na, ‘di ba? okay na tayo.” kyungsoo tiptoed and plant a reassuring kiss on jongin’s lips. “huwag mo na intindihin yung sinabi ko, okay? hindi ko na dapat binanggit ‘yon.” malungkot na sabi ni kyungsoo habang ikinikiskis ang ilong nya sa ilong ni jongin. 

“syempre hindi ko naman kayang i-ignore yung sinabi mo. takot ko lang sa iyo, by.” jongin bit his lips. the unwavering guilt and an ounce of pain was present on his face. walang magawa si kyungsoo kung hindi yakapin ang nobyo nang mahigpit. panay ang usal ng mga malalambing na salita. 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang init ng yakap ni jongin nang yumapos ito sa bewang nya. jongin moaned contentedly. “parang ayoko na talaga pumasok, parang gusto ko na lang dito sa tabi mo.” sabi ni jongin at saka pinatakan ng halik ang gilid ng leeg ni kyungsoo. “i love you, kyungsoo.” 

“i love you din, kim. bakit naman kung kailan may pasok tayo saka ka naglalambing?” kyungsoo whined against jongin’s neck. natawa si jongin at saka hinila si kyungsoo. naupo sya sa kama at kinandong ang nobyo. masama ang tingin ni kyungsoo sa kanya; nakakunot ang noo at matalim ang titig. jongin just flashed a charming smile and pressed few kisses on kyungsoo’s round cheeks. 

“pwede na bang maningil ng goodluck momol dyan?” jongin whispered. 

“tangina, baby. saktong 9am na!” singhal ni kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin just shrugged. 

“5 minutes lang ibabyahe ko, love. kung hinahalikan mo na ‘ko ngayon, maagang matatapos ang babe time. bilis na.” jongin’s eyebrow was wiggling and suggestive smile was playing on his lips. kyungsoo breathe exasperatedly and gave in. he capture jongin’s lips with a deep kiss. 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang tagumpay na ngiti ni jongin habang inaangkin nya ang labi nito. 

naisahan na naman sya ni jongin, _badtrip._

  
  


\---- 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** univ na 'ko, baby. salamat sa breakfast. i love you, by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hello baby! good luck sa first day. mahal kita! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** third year na baby ko :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** <----- proud boyfriend 

  
  


**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** cute naman. gusto ko i-kiss bigla. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** proud din naman ako sa'yo, by. always. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ingat pag-pasok, ha? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** yes po. :c i love you. see you mamaya, by.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** see you. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** galingan mo sa recitation mamaya. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i will!!!! para sa'yo!!!! 

  
  


**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** okay. make me proud. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** pwede ba! tunog sugar daddy ka!!!

  
  


**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i know you like it. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kinikilabutan ako gago 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** haha. i love you. ulit. palagi. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** also, salamat sa kiss, by. lukot na lukot ang polo ko, thanks. 

\----

_september _

  
  


may kaunting salo-salo sa bahay nila jongdae courtesy of kuya junmyeon. birthday daw kasi ng mama nito kahapon at hindi ito nag-imbita dahil intimate family gathering ang nangyari kaya naman bilang pambawi, dinala ni junmyeon ang mga natirang pagkain na halos hindi pa nagagalaw para pagsaluhan nila sa bahay nila jongdae.

as usual, sila-sila lang ulit ang magkakasama. si junmyeon pati na ang girlfriend nitong si irene, si jongdae kasama si minseok, ang mag-nobyong si jongin at si kyungsoo pati na si chanyeol. 

nandito sila ngayon sa dining area nila jongdae at abala sa pag-iinit ng mga pagkaing galing pa sa ref. ramdam ni jongin na nahihiya si kyungsoo dahil may bagong mukha itong nakita. ngayon lang nito na-meet si irene buhat noong nabanggit nya ito kay kyungsoo. may pagka-cold ang mukha ni irene kaya naman naiilang si kyungsoo. 

literal na nakakapit si kyungsoo sa braso ni jongin at napapadiin ang pisil sa braso nya kapag tinatanong sya ni irene.

“hoy,” bulong ni jongin nobyo. pinaayos nya ito ng upo at sinubukang kalasin ang pagkakahawak ni kyungsoo sa braso nya. hindi naman umangal si kyungsoo lalo na nang dumulas ang palad ni jongin paikot sa bewang nya. “si irene lang ‘yon. ‘di ka naman aanuhin nyan.” 

kyungsoo whimpered at isinandal ang pisngi sa balikat ni jongin, “feeling ko hinuhusgahan nya buong pagkatao ko.” humalakhak si jongin at napatingin halos lahat sa kanila. tinakpan ni kyungsoo ang bibig ng nobyo at halatang nagpa-panic ito. 

“gago naman, by!” kyungsoo hissed sabay hila sa tenga ni jongin. 

“sorry. kiss na lang kita?” alok ni jongin, nandoon pa rin ang mapaglarong ngiti sa labi nito. hindi na hinintay ni jongin ang sagot ng nobyo at agad na syang yumuko. isa…dalawa…tatlong magagaang mga halik ang pinatak nya sa labi ni kyungsoo. cute naman. 

“get a room!” sigaw ni jongdae habang hinahango ang ininit na hamonado. 

tinaasan lang nito ng kilay ni jongin at umismid. “pwede ba? unlike you, never kami gagawa ng kababalaghan sa bahay ng iba.” pang-aasar ni jongin. si kyungsoo naman ngayon ang humalakhak dahil parehong namula hanggang tenga’t leeg si minseok at jongdae. 

“kadiri, puta.” komento ni chanyeol. iling-iling ito at umakto pa na parang kinilabutan. 

“jesus, when?!” bulalas ni junmyeon. outdated sya sa mga ganap dahil busy sya sa sariling relasyon. nakikitawa na rin si irene at pati sya ay naghihintay ng sagot mula sa dalawa.

"nung birthday ni rahee. hindi ka kasi pumunta paps." sagot ni jongin at saka tinapunan ng tingin si jongdae at minseok. himala dahil simula noon, hindi na ito nababangayan sa harap nila. palaging mag-kasama ang dalawa tila hindi mapaghiwalay. 

"grabe kayo." sabi ni junmyeon sabay akbay sa nobya. lahat sila pwera sa dalawa ay humalakhak. 

"mga bwiset!" sigaw ni jongdae habang nag-hahain. nagtulungan sila sa paghahanda ng mga pinggan at kubyertos. 

\---- 

maingay.

puno ng tawanan at asaran. gusto ni jongin yung ganitong klase ng kainan dahil nasanay sya sa bangayan ng mga ate nya tuwing kakain, naaalala rin nya ang mga biro at tukso ni jungah pati na ang mga reklamo ni rahee. 

"kanin pa, by?" alok ni kyungsoo kay jongin. 

tumango si jongin at saka hinayaan si kyungsoo na lagyan sya ng sapat na kanin sa pinggan nya. "thank you, love." bulong ni jongin sabay halik sa sentido ng nobyo. 

tumingin sa kanya si kyungsoo at saka ngumiti. bilog na bilog ang mga pisngi nito at malapad ang matamis nitong ngiti. jongin could kiss him deep and passionate but they were not alone. 

"tignan mo si kuya chanyeol, sya lang ang single dito." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo habang ngumunguso sa direksyon ni chanyeol. nilingon ni jongin ang kaibigan at mukha ngang out of place ito. 

"bro, may sinasabi si kyungsoo. ikaw lang daw single dito." malakas ang tawanan nang sabihin iyon ni jongin. si kyungsoo naman ay hinampas sya at sinaway. mas lalo lang sumimangot si chanyeol habang kumakain. "gusto mo ba ihanap ka namin?" 

"si baekhyun!" hiyaw ni jongdae. "feeling ko bagay kayo ni baekhyun!" 

namilog ang mata ni kyungsoo dahil hindi naman nya inaasahan na ibubugaw ng pinsan nya si baekhyun na nananahimik somewhere. 

"bakit naman si baek?" 

"who's baekhyun?" 

"wait---kaklase ni kyungsoo?!" chanyeol exclaimed. "ayoko nga! itutulad mo pa 'ko kay jongin na mahilig sa age gap. no offense kay kyungs. saka hindi ko naman type yung classmate nya." chanyeol grumbled before taking a spoonful of rice. 

"weh ka naman dyan!" sabi ni jongdae na sinipa ang paa ni chanyeol sa ilalim ng mesa. "alam ko 'yang mga palihim na sulyap mo kay baek. akala mo..." naubo si chanyeol dahil sa nabisto na ito ng kaklase. agad ito inabutan ng tubig ni irene at hinimas ang likod. 

jongin and kyungsoo smirked. _confirmed. _

nag-patuloy ang mga pambubuska ng buong barkada sa isa't isa. suki si chanyeol ng mga tukso dahil nangingibabaw na sya lang ang walang plus one. naging kumportable na rin si kyungsoo sa presensya ni irene lalo na't may kasama ng alak ang kwentuhan. 

mabilisang inuman lang dahil nagkakasiyahan na. si junmyeon ang sumagot dahil absent ito noong birthday ni rahee, gustong bumawi. also, selebrasyon na rin para sa bagong relasyon. 

"kailan nga pala deployment, kuya minseok?" tanong ni jongin sa pinsan. 4th year na si minseok ngayon at naghahanda na para sa practice teaching habang silang mga 3rd year naman ay naghahanda para sa field study slash observation sa aktwal na classroom setup. na-assign si junmyeon, jongdae, chanyeol at jongin sa iisang cooperating school habang si minseok naman ay na-assign sa public school na mas malapit sa bahay nito. 

sabay-sabay ang deployment nila pero bilang mas ahead si minseok, mas alam nito ang mga mahahalagang detalye. 

"ngayong september. check ko yung date mamaya. nasa memo eh." kyungsoo perked up at that statement. lumingon ito kay jongin at may excited na ngiti sa labi. 

"makikita na kita sa school?" kyungsoo asked excitedly, pumapalakpak pa ito. _cutest._ jongin booped his nose as he nodded. "can't wait."

"mas excited ka pa kaysa sa'kin." sabi ni jongin. 

"syempre! sabihin mo sa'kin kung kailan, ha?" 

"ayoko nga. bakit ko sasabihin sa iyo?" jongin teased. ngumuso si kyungsoo at kumunot ang noo. 

"bakit naman hindi?" 

"ayoko lang. surprise." with a littile booze and hazy mind, jongin sticked out his tongue to tease kyungsoo more. effective naman dahil dinakot ni kyungsoo ang mukha nya at umirap nang matalim. 

kyungsoo huffed and wiggled away from him. bigla itong tumayo at in-excuse ang sarili. "cr lang ako." paalam nito sa mga kasama nila. 

jongin sighed heavily, watching kyungsoo drunkenly walked towards the bathroom. 

before jongin even think, inunahan na sya ng katawan at tumayo rin. hindi na nag-paalam at mas inunang sundan ang nobyo. naabutan nya si kyungsoo bago pa nito ipihit ang seradura. 

agad yumapos si jongin sa bewang ng nobyo at ikiniskis ang pisngi nito sa pisngi ni kyungsoo. "hey," jongin muttered, pressing his chest to kyungsoo's back. "are you mad, baby?" 

"naiihi ako..." ingit ni kyungsoo. hindi naman ito nagpupumiglas sa yakap ni jongin which was a good sign. binuksan ni kyungsoo ang pinto, pati tuloy si jongin ay nahila papasok sa banyo dahil para syang linta na nakadikit sa nobyo. tumapat si kyungsoo sa mismong toilet bowl. medyo nawala ang balanse nito, buti na lang at yakap ito ni jongin na syang nagsisilbing suporta sa nakainom na nobyo. 

"lasing ka, by?" jongin whispered against kyungsoo's nape. kyungsoo hummed in response at inihilig nito ang ulo pasandal sa balikat ni jongin. 

nakapikit nitong ibinaba ang zipper. kyungsoo was having a hard time to do so due to intoxication kaya naman si jongin na ang nag-abala na buksan ang butones nito. kyungsoo crept his hand inside his underwear and took out his thing. 

habang abala ito sa pagpapakalma sa pantog, abala rin ang mga labi ni jongin na naglalakbay mula sa batok ng nobyo hanggang sa gilid ng leeg ni kyungsoo. 

only small sighs and wet kisses were audible inside the bathroom as well as the fumbling of clothes and grunts of each other. 

inabot ni kyungsoo ang flush habang si jongin naman ay hinuhuli ang labi ni kyungsoo. hindi mapakali ang mga mapaghanap na pares ng labi at malilikot na kamay. ang apoy na kaninang sinindihan ay naglagablab at ngayon ay nilalamon sila. ang init ng bawat halik, bawat haplos, bawat ungol ay nanunuot sa pagkatao nila at mas lalo lang naliliyo si jongin. 

humarap si kyungsoo sa nobyo at syang ibinalik ang pabor.

from wild and wet kisses, kyungsoo initiated a tender one this time. sabay sa agos lang si jongin, sunod-sunuran sa mga galaw ni kyungsoo. kinupkop nito ang mukha ni jongin bago isandal ni kyungsoo ang nobyo sa pader. saglit na pag-singhap bago ulit nagpatangay sa init ng sitwasyon. 

"lakas ah." nakangising sabi ni jongin nang lumayo si kyungsoo para huminga. pinahid nito ang ibabang labi ni kyungsoo bago ngumiti.

"kasanalan mo 'to, by." paninisi ni kyungsoo at saka humalik sa pisngi ni jongin. 

"sarap?" 

"pagdating sa iyo, lagi namang masarap." kyungsoo said cheekily. 

"you make it seem na may iba ka pang kini-kiss bukod sa'kin, love." jongin grumbled unhappily. 

"i mean---iba ka kasi humalik kumpara sa dati kong boyfriend. dahil ba 'yon sa experienced ka, by?" kyungsoo asked innocently. medyo namumula ang pisngi nito. 

jongin shook his head and answered, "no. dahil 'yon sa alam ko kung ano gusto mo, alam ko kiliti mo eh. i know how to make your knees weak." 

"tangina, ang yabang naman, kim." umirap si kyungsoo na syang ikinahalakhak ni jongin. 

"but it's true, love." 

"oo na! oo na!" suko ni kyungsoo. agad yumakap si jongin sa nobyo, mahigpit. 

"nako, naiinis na naman ang baby ko. tara na, uwi na tayo. tanggalin natin 'yang inis mo." bulong ni jongin sa tenga nya. hinapit nito ang bewang ng nobyo at mabilis na lumabas ng banyo only to faced minseok waiting outside. 

"uy, kuya." bati ni jongin, hindi alintana ang busangot na mukha ng pinsan. 

"tangina ninyo." sabi nito at saka sila nilagpasan para pumasok na ng banyo. tumatawang lumabas ng bahay ang mag-nobyo, hindi na nag-paalam pa sa mga kasama at itinuloy sa kwarto ni kyungsoo ang kaninang sinimulan sa banyo. 

\----

akala ni jongin ay nakalimutan na ni kyungsoo ang nabiting usapan nila tungkol sa deployment date ni jongin. isang linggo na yata syang kinukulit ng nobyo to the point na nagiging sanhi na ito ng maliliit na tampuhan nila. 

"bakit ba kasi ayaw mo sabihin sa'kin, by?" kyungsoo was kicking in the air, frustration was obvious on his face. nakabusangot ito at pilit kumakalas sa yakap ni jongin pero kahit anong gawin ni kyungsoo ay wala pa rin syang kawala. 

hindi pinansin ni jongin ang mga ungot ng nobyo. nakabaon ang mukha ni jongin sa leeg ng nobyo at inaamoy-amoy ito. jongin has the urge to bite the soft spot under kyungsoo's earlobe. he nipped it gently, giving it a fat lick. 

kyungsoo groaned and tried to pull away, "jongin!" saway nito nang kagatin ni jongin ang sensitibong parte ni kyungsoo. "nililibang mo 'ko! sabihin mo na kung kailan deployment mo." sabi ni kyungsoo habang pilit kumakawala sa yapos ng nobyo. tinakpan nya ng kumot ang sariling leeg para hindi na ito pag-piyestahan pa ni jongin. isa pa, naiinis sya sa pakiramdam ng papatubong bigote't balbas nito na kumakaskas kapag hinahalikan sya sa leeg. 

akmang tatanggalin ni jongin ang kumot pero pinalo ni kyungsoo ang kamay nito. 

"baby naman. naglalambing ako. please, let me?" 

"sabihin mo muna kung kailan deployment." 

"hindi 'ko nga alam, love." jongin furrowed his brow. "hindi sinabi ni kuya minseok." 

"weh! hindi ako naniniwala." bumangon si kyungsoo at kumawala sa yakap ng nobyo. naupo ito sa gilid ng kama at nag-suot ng sapatos. "siguro kaya ayaw mong sabihin kasi hindi mo na 'ko mahal." bakas ang pagtatampo sa boses ni kyungsoo. 

"amputa." mura ni jongin at saka umusog palapit kay kyungsoo, yumakap ito sa bewang ng nobyo, nakapatong ang ulo sa kandungan ni kyungsoo. "mahal kita, by." muffled na sabi nito dahil nakabaon ang mukha sa bandang tiyan ni kyungsoo. 

"mahal pero ayaw mong sabihin kung kailan." inayos ni kyungsoo ang gulo-gulong buhok ni jongin, sinusuklay gamit ang mga daliri. 

"eh paano ko sasabihin, hindi ko nga alam ang date, by." 

"palagay ko, sinabi mo na sa side chick mo." bumalikwas ng bangon si jongin, naupo sa gilid ng kama at saka hinuli ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. 

"seryoso ka dyan, by? side chick talaga? hindi ba pwedeng nakalimutan ni kuya minseok sabihin yung date kaya hindi ko rin ma-disclose sa'yo?" mukhang na-offend yata si jongin. ayaw nito na pinaparatangan na may iba lalo na kung labas sa biro ang akusasyon. 

"malay ko naman kung nililihim mo sa'kin." tumayo si kyungsoo at saka sinamsam ang gamit. friday ngayon pero hindi sya matutulog sa bahay nila jongin. mag-rereview sya buong weekend dahil may major exam sila sa creative writing sa lunes. late na ang exam dahil substitute lang ang teacher nila, madalas wala dahil hindi naman talaga ito teacher na pang senior high school pero okay na rin kaysa walang magtuturo sa kanila. bawi naman ito sa mga online quizzes at lectures. hindi na rin masama. 

"uuwi ka na agad?" tanong ni jongin. tumango lang si kyungsoo at humarap sa salamin. inayos nya ang damit at pilit fina-flat ang gusot na uniporme. "dito ka na mag-hapunan, baby." 

"nangako ako kila mama na doon kakain eh." humalik si kyungsoo sa pisngi ng nobyo. "next time na lang, by, kapag sinabi mo na yung deployment mo." 

"baby naman. huwag ka na mag-tampo. promise, wala akong alam. pinky swear." iwinagayway ni jongin ang hinliliit at si kyungsoo naman itong umirap. 

"ano ako, bata?" pa-uyam na sabi ni kyungsoo pero in the end, nakipa-pinky swear pa rin sya sa nobyo. with that, hinila sya ni jongin at ipinwesto sa pagitan ng hita nito. yumakap si jongin sa bewang ng nobyo. 

"i love you, baby." sabi ni jongin sabay pisil sa pisngi ng pwet ni kyungsoo. 

kyungsoo snorted, "sino sinasabihan mo ng i love you, ako o yung pwet ko?" pinitik nito ang tenga ng nobyo. 

"ikaw syempre." tumingala si jongin at ngumuso, nanghihingi ng kiss. agad naman ginawaran ni kyungsoo ng matamis na halik si jongin, sinulit ang natitirang sandali dahil hindi na naman sila magkikita ni jongin ngayong weekend. si kyungsoo, mag-aaral habang si jongin, may seminar bukas at may reporting na kailangan paghandaan. sana dumating na agad ang lunes dahil monthsary nila 'yon. 

"hatid na kita sa sakayan, love." alok ni jongin. 

hawak-kamay silang nag-paalam sa ate ni jongin pati na rin kay ina. hawak-kamay silang lumabas ng bahay nila jongin at nag-lakad papunta sakayan. minsang nag-bibiruan, minsang nag-nanakawan ng halik kapag wala masyadong tao. hawak-kamay silang nag-aasaran, tila nagmamabagal mag-lakad dahil ayaw pa nilang mag-hiwalay. mabigat sa loob ang tiisin ang dalawang araw na hindi nila makikita ang isa't isa pero kailangan. 

"ayan na ang jeep, sumakay ka na." siniko sya ni jongin at binitawan ang kamay. hinila sya nito para sa isang mahigpit na yakap at saka humalik sa noo at sentido. "ingat, baby ko. text mo 'ko kapag nasa bahay ka na." 

"i love you, by." bulong ni kyungsoo bago gumanti ng yakap at nag-patak ng matunog na halik sa pisngi ni jongin. hindi na inintindi ang hiya dahil madilim na rin naman na. "see you on monday." 

"see you. mahal kita, kyungsoo. kiss nga sa lips, love. _bilis!_" request ni jongin, nagmamadali dahil mapupuno na ang jeep. 

kyungsoo giggled and then cupped jongin's face, planting soft kisses on his boyfriend's lips, muttering _i love yous_ and _i'll miss yous._

"bye, baby." paalam ni kyungsoo bago tumakbo pasakay sa jeep. hinintay ni jongin umandar ang jeep, kumaway pa si kyungsoo nang lumarga ito palayo. malapad at matamis ang ngiti. 

_ahh, mahal talaga kita. _

\----

_saturday, 8:16 am. _

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hi baby! good morning! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hi, by! aga mo nagising. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** review akoooo :c 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** seminar ka na? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sana nag-breakfast ka. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** yes, nasa venue na 'ko. 'di pa start. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** may baon akong hansel, haha. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** feeling elem ka dyan, lab. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** anong 'lab'? ayusin mo nga. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hehehehehe lab! cute kaya. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** corny kaya. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** lab lab lab hahahahaha! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** lab tawag ko sayo hangga't di mo sinasabi deployment date mo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin lab hahahahaha 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ang pangit, by. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kulit naman. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** di ko nga alam, promise. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** maniwala ako sa'yo lab D: 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ayoko ng lab. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** mag-tiis ka. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** bahala ka dyan maumay hahahahha

  
  


_saturday, 1:35 pm _

  
**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hoy, lunch. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tapos na. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ano ulam mo lab hahahahha 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** puta. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** huwag nga lab kasi. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** crispy kare-kare. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** how 'bout you, by? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** SARAP :((( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ginataang tilapia, si kuya nag-luto. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** wala ang mama? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wala 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** AT ANONG MAMA :CCC 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kala ko makakakusot, haha. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** start na ulit ng seminar. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, by. text you when i can. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** bye lab hahahaha 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you pHø3xž$

  
  


_saturday, 8:37 pm _

  
  


**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** love, kakauwi ko lang. dumaan ako kila ate. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorry late reply, lowbat ako 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** tulog ka na ba? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sana nag-dinner ka na. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, baby. 

  
  


_sunday, 12:15 am_

  
  


**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hi by, sorry di kita nareplyan kagabi :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nakatulog ako huhu i love you po. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** good night baby tulog na ulit ako 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sana nandito ka, miss na kita i-hug. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gising pa 'ko, by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sino ka chat mo dyan ha ha!!!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** 'di pwedeng nag-lalaro lang ng ml? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** magkamukha na kayo ni hanzo! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tigilan mo na yan sleep na tayo :( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** send picture. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i miss you already. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ayy!!!! tinatamad na ko mag picture bukas na lang. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** damot naman, by. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sleep na tayo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** punta ka dito bukas, pleaseeee 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gagawa ako report, love. saka mag-rereview ka diba. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** but i miss you :( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** arte. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** magkikita naman tayo sa lunes eh. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** 8 uwi mo non, love :( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** haha. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** you'll see me first thing in the morning. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** huwag mo nga ako paasahin 8am kaya pasok mo :c 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kailan ba kita pinaasa, baby? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nung nag-promise ka na susunduin mo ko pero nag-back out ka last minute :(((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** puta, baby, last year pa 'yon. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kahit naaaaa :((( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tulog na nga tayoooo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you, kim! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, baby love ko.

_sunday, 9:43 am _

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kanina pa ko gising by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** good morning. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** huwag ka muna mag-reply nagrereview ako 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** JOKE!!!! isang i love you naman dyan. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** weak sya eh. sorry kakagising ko lang. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, baby ko. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** review well. 

_sunday, 2:59 pm_

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** by, nakatulog ako :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ayoko na mag-review. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** ipahinga mo na 'yang utak mo, by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okaaaay

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tapos ka na sa report mo? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** 'di pa. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** dami pa, love. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay :((( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i miss you, love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** huwag na sad. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** mahal din kita. 

  
  


_sunday, 6:38 pm _

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** babyyyyyy 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kumain kami sa robinson's ni kuya. kinita nya rin yung girlfriend nya. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** im sad :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** panget feeling ng thirdwheel 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hoy busy ka pa ba??? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** by, pauwi na kami. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sana nag-dinner ka na kasi 8pm na. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you po. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorry, by. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** nakatulugan ko yung ginagawa ko, haha. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** aba masaya ka pa dyan dhdhhshs tapusin mo na yan. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** also, eat na. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** eto na, kakain na po. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** nakauwi ka na? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jeep na, love. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kasama namin ang girlfriend ni kuya!!!!! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pauwi? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** oo huhuhu ayoko na dito

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baka gumawa sila ng kababalaghan!!!!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** takot ako! :((

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** takot ka o inggit ka lang? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** alam mo kumain ka na lang dyan kaysa asarin mo ko. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** oh hindi na, love. sorry na.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** oh my gsiosjs by! deretcho kwarto sila sana all!!!!!!! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** haha, inggit baby ko. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baka susunod nito may pamangkin na ko :((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** edi kwits na tayo. may pamangkin ka sa'kin, may pamangkin na 'ko sa iyo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ANO BA PARANG EWAN TO HSHDHSHS

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** pero ang cute huhu cute cute tapos playmates sila :( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** diba? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, kyungsoo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you din, kim! :x 

  
  


_monday, 9:15 am _

  
  


kanina pa gising si kyungsoo. kanina pa rin nya tine-text at china-chat si jongin pero hindi ito sumasagot. 

nakalimutan na naman ba nito mag-charge? o baka naman walang signal? 

ayaw naman mag-tanong ni kyungsoo sa ate nito dahil baka lalo lang lumaki ang simpleng sitwasyon. hindi pa naman gaanong alarming ang sitwasyon, baka siguro nasa klase si jongin. 

bandang alas nuebe y media pumasok na si kyungsoo sa eskuwela. wala pang alas diyes ay nasa room na sya. 

pagkaupo nya sa tabi ni baekhyun, sya namang pagtayo ng presidente ng klase nila. 

"nag-text si ma'am boa, guys!" sigaw nito nang makapwesto sa likod ng teacher's desk. 

"walang klase?" 

"cancel ang exam?" 

"sana post-poned kasi 'di ako nag-review!" 

sabay-sabay na hiyawan ng nga kaklase nila. natatawa si kyungsoo dahil sa mga kaklase nya. gusto nya rin naman na ma-post-pone ang exam nila pero baka ma-delay na naman ang computation ng grades nila. ang hirap talaga kapag wala ang original na teacher nila at substitute teacher lang ang sumasalo sa buong klase. okay na rin kaysa wala. 

"wala sya today!" hiyawan ang mga kaklase ni kyungsoo. pati si baekhyun ay kinakalampag ang sariling desk. hindi rin siguro 'to nag-review. "pero tuloy ang exam dahil may mag-babantay daw sa atin kaya kyungsoo! kyungsoo, nasaan ka?" nag-taas ng kamay si kyungsoo at lumapit sa harap. 

"you know the drill. 3php ang exam, maningil ka na bago dumating ang sub. bilis!" sabi ng presidente. tumango si kyungsoo at hinintay magsi-upo ang mga kaklase. ayaw ni kyungsoo na sya ang pinagkakaguluhan sa pagbabayad kaya naman sya na lang mismo ang lumalapit. 

nag-simula maningil si kyungsoo sa mga kaklaseng nakaupo sa likuran. 

"hoy, bayad, bayad!" sabi ni kyungsoi habang nakalahad ang kamay. mukhang masama pa ang loob ng iba nyang mga kaklase. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung dahil ba sa tuloy ang exan o mababawasan ng tres pesos ang baon nila. 

nasa third row na si kyungsoo nang biglang tumahimik ang paligid at sabay-sabay nagsitayuan ang mga kaklase nya. 

"good morning sir...?" patanong na bati ng mga kaklase. 

"jongin. jongin kim." mababa ang timbre ng boses ni jongin na ikinatigagal ni kyungsoo. nabitin yata ang hininga nya at hindi na rin makagalaw sa kinatatayuan. 

"hoy, kyungs. sukli ko?" kalabit ng kaklase ni kyungsoo. 

"ahh! s-sorry. magkano nga ulit b-bayad mo, j-jong-jomari?" nauutal na tanong ni kyungsoo. ramdam nya ang titig mula sa likuran nya at walang lakas si kyungsoo para harapin ang nobyo o teacher o student-teacher. hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang tamang label para kay jongin kim na 'yan. 

"bente bayad ko." bulong ng kaklase. 

"as ma'am boa said, she won't be here to administer your major exam for this subject. she asked me a favor and do it instead." paliwanag ni jongin. huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo nang matapat sya kay baekhyun na nakanganga. 

"oh my god! bakit nandito 'yang boylet mo?" bulalas ni baekhyun. pinandilatan ito ni kyungsoo ng mata para hinaan ang boses. 

"malay ko dyan. hindi nag-rereply 'yan kanina pa tapos nanggugulat ngayon." kyungsoo grumbled at saka sumulyap sa nobyo o teacher. sakto namang hindi nakatingin si jongin sa kanila dahil inaayos nito ang test papers. 

"where's the payment, by the way?" tanong ni jongin..._sir jongin_. 

"wait lang, sir. naniningil pa po yung treasurer namin." sabi ng presidente nila. kaunti na lang at tapos na rin ang singilan. isang row na lang. 

"okay. just bring the payments here on the table." napakagat ng labi si kyungsoo habang naglalakad sa kabilang side ng room. ibang-iba ang dating ng boses ni jongin sa pandinig ni kyungsoo. may kung anong nakakapanindig balahibo na pakiramdam kapag nagsasalita ito na gamit ang ma-awtoridad na tono. sanay naman sya na ini-english ni jongin pero bakit iba ngayon? iba yung dating. kakaiba sa pandinig. 

"get one and pass. you may start as soon as you receive your paper." sabi pa ni jongin. binilisan na ni kyungsoo ang pagsusukli dahil lugi sya kung mag-iinarte pa sya at mag-mamabagal. "objective type lang ang exam so you don't have to worry." dagdag ni jongin. _ang caring naman._

lumapit si kyungsoo sa teacher's desk at hinarap ang nobyong kalmado ang mukha. prente itong nakaupo sa teacher's desk at nagpapahod ng pawis gamit ang bench towel na pink. hindi mabasa ni kyungsoo ang ekspresyon nito pero alam nyang hindi matatapos ang araw na ito nang hindi sya inaasar.

"s-sir, payments po." nanginginig na sabi ni kyungsoo sabay abot sa mga barya na nakalap. 

"hi." jongin whispered under his breath. kinuha nito ang mga barya at inilagay sa maliit na pitaka. “sabi naman sa’yo magkikita tayo ngayon eh.” kyungsoo felt a slight shudder when he heard jongin's voice. nanlambot ang mga tuhod nya habang pinagmamasdan ang nobyong gwapong-gwapo sa suot nitong puting pilo at asul na pantalon. may silver na relo sa kaliwang kamay at bracelet na may makukulay na beads. gawa iyon ni rahee at pati si kyungsoo ay nabigyan ng ganoon. 

tumikhim si jongin at natauhan si kyungso kasabay noon ang pagkakaalala nya sa text ng nobyo kahapon. 

_you'll see me first thing in the morning. _

"mama mo _hi_." umirap si kyungsoo. mas lalo lang syang nainis dahil sa nakakalokong ngisi nito kahit nakayuko pa ito. 

"happy monthsary." sabi ni jongin bago tumingala. ang nakakalokong ngisi ay napalitan ng maliit ngunit matamis na ngiti. maamo ang mukha ni jongin at puno ng pamamahal ang mga mata. 

gustong dakutin ni kyungsoo ang mukha ng nobyo dahil _bakit naman ngayon pa nagpapakilig kung kailan nasa loob sila ng classroom? _

alam ni kyungsoo ang susunod na mga salita na sasambitin ni jongin pero alam nya rin na risky ito. kaya sya na lang ang umako ng linyang nakasanayang marinig mula sa nobyo. 

kyungsoo mouthed a soft _i love you_ bago nagmamadaling maupo sa sariling arm chair. siniko pa sya ni baekhyun pero hindi na rin nya ito pinansin dahil sigurado si kyungsoo na mang-aasar lang din ito. 

kung akala ni kyungsoo nawala na lahat ng ni-review nya buong weekend pero noong oras ding 'yon, parang bumalik lahat isa-isa at si jongin ang nagsisilbing inspirasyon nya sa bawat bilog nya ng sagot. 

ito rin ang nagsisilbing distraction dahil ramdam nya ang mga maiinit na titig nito at sa tuwing sasalubungin ni kyungsoo ang mga mata ni jongin, ngumingiti ito. tipid pero alam ni kyungsoo na para lang sa kanya ang ngiti na iyon. minsan nababasa ni kyungsoo ang labi nito na umuusal ng _galingan mo_ at _love you_. 

bilang si kyungsoo ay si kyungsoo, hindi sya mapakali sa upuan. lalong hindi maikalma ang mga paro-paro sa tiyan at mabilis na kabog ng dibdib. 

_gago talaga magpakilig, wala sa lugar, _

pero kahit nga gago si jongin, mahal pa rin naman ni kyungsoo 'yan. 

_araw-araw. lagi't lagi._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana kinilig kayo kasi kinilig acu habang nagsusulat :(
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	21. extend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "pa-extend pa ng maraming taon, please. please." usal ni kyungsoo
> 
> o kung saan nag-celebrate sila ng monthsary pero it's more than that pala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello nandito na naman ako. maraming salamat sa mga nakakamiss sa mag-by na ito. 
> 
> pasensya na kung medyo natagalan. :( nahihirapan kasi ako magsulat nitong mga nakakaraan na araw at ngayon lang nanumbalik ang lakas ko. 
> 
> heads up kasi may smut pero hindi naman explicit. happy reading!

si jongin yung tipo ng teacher na nag-lilibot tuwing exam kaya mahihiya at matatakot ka na lumingon sa papel ng katabi mo kahit hindi ka naman mangongopya. si jongin din yung tipo ng teacher na titigil sa tabi mo para tignan ang isasagot mo sa item na pilit mong iniintindi kaya malas mo kapag nasa harapan ka o nasa aisle. 

nakaka-pressure jongin sa totoo long. kung ito siguro ang teacher ni kyungsoo, talagang mapapa-review ka sa kahit wala namang exam. 

"last five minutes." jongin announced. his voice was not that loud but it can be heard inside the classroom. sabay-sabay umangal ang mga kaklase ni kyungsoo, pati tuloy sya kinabahan kahit confident naman sya sa sagot nya. 

he heard jongin chuckling at the sudden complains from the whole class. _tawa-tawa ka pa dyan._

"sino-sino yung mga late kanina? please raise your hands." sabi ni jongin nang pumwesto sya sa harap. may iilang mga estudyante ang nag-taas ng mga kamay. tahimik na binilang ni jongin ang mga ito sumenyas na puwede na nilang ibaba ang mga kamay. "give your payments to your treasurer." sabi ni jongin sabay sulyap sa kanya. blangko ang mukha pero alam ni kyungsoo na may balak na naman ito. "pati na rin ang mga papers, sa treasurer na ipasa." 

may mga nag-_yes sir_ kay jongin habang ang karamihan ay abala sa kani-kanilang exam. sabay-sabay silang umingit nang sabihin ni jongin na time's up na at ipasa na ang papel. 

bilang nasa harapan si kyungsoo, madali syang nalapitan ni jongin. tumingala si kyungsoo at sinalubong ang titig nito. "isunod mo sa faculty ang mga papel at bayad." sabi nito at saka lumabas ng room, nakasuksok ang isang kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon at kahit kalahati lang ng mukha ni jongin ang nahagip ng mga mata ni kyungsoo, alam nyang may maliit na ngiti sa labi nito. 

hindi mapaglaro, hindi mapang-asar ngunit tunay at nakareserba lamang para sa kanya. 

"tangina, kyungsoo." sabi ni baekhyun nang ibigay nito ang papel kay kyungsoo. 

"ano na naman?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang inaayos ang mga test papers. 

"ano feeling?" 

"ng ano?" hindi agad nag-salita si baekhyun. hinintay nitong makaalis ang mga kaklase nilang nagbabayad pa at nagpapasa ng papel. 

"ng teacher mo yung boylet mo?" pinandilatan ni kyungsoo ang kaibigan. 

"bibig mo naman! hindi naman natin sya teacher, no? mago-observe lang yung mga 'yon." depensa ni kyungsoo habang inaayos ang mga papel. 

"huh. lagi kayang wala si ma'am boa, edi syempre si _sir jongin_ ang laging papalit doon." sinundot ni baekhyun ang tagiliran ni kyungsoo na ikinainis naman ng lalaki. marami na nga syang iniisip tapos dadagdagan pa ni baekhyun. 

"labo. dyan ka na, dalhin ko lang 'to sa faculty." paala ni kyungsoo at nag-marcha sa kabilang building kung saan nandoon ang faculty ng english department. 

in normal days, labas-masok ang mga teacher at estudyante sa faculty pero kapag ganitong may mga seminars at meetings, laging tahimik dito. may iilan lang na mga teachers ang naiiwan para mag-klase.

huminga muna ng malalim si kyungsoo at saka kumatok ng tatlong beses. hindi na sya nag-hintay ng signal. 

si jongin lang ang nadatnan ni kyungsoo. prente pa itong nakaupo sa table ng adviser ni kyungsoo na pansamantalang naka-maternity leave. 

jongin perked up and flashed a sheepish smile. ngumuso lang si kyungsoo habang naglalakad papunta sa nobyo. 

"gago ka." bulong ni kyungsoo nang maupo sa monoblock chair na hinila ni jongin para sa kanya. tumawa lang ang nobyo bago suklayin ang nakasabog na mga buhok sa bandang noo. 

"good morning din sa'yo." jongin greeted then lifted his hand, rubbing kyungsoo's round cheeks using his knuckles. "ano ba't ang aga-aga eh ang sungit ng baby ko?" 

"eh paano! bigla ka na lang lilitaw sa classroom ko. kailan mo pa nalaman ang deployment mo?" bakas ang pagtatampo sa tono ni kyungsoo. tumawa naman si jongin at saka umusog palapit sa nobyo. ikinulong nya ito sa isang mahigpit na yakap at sakay inamoy-amoy ang leeg ni kyungsoo. 

gustong mairita ni kyungsoo pero hindi naman nya kayang hindi pagbigyan si jongin lalo na't dalawang araw din silang hindi nagkita at walang pisikal na contact. miss na miss na nya ang boyfriend kahit hindi man berbal na aminin kaya hinayaan na lang nya si jongin na gawin ang gusto nito tutal naman ay nakabantay ang pinsan nyang si jongdae sa labas ng faculty. 

_"go na, ako na bahala dito. sabihan ko kayo kapag may padating na teacher which is impossible dahil oras ng klase at wala karamihan ng teachers." _

naalala ni kyungsoo ang sabi ng pinsan nang makita nya itong naka sandal sa pader sa labas ng faculty. malamang at kinuntsaba ito ni jongin kanina. 

“baby, kahapon ko nga lang nalaman eh.” bulong ni jongin bago ipatong ang baba sa balikat ni kyungsoo. “hindi ko na nasabi sa’yo kasi tulog ka na, tapos kanina nagmamadali akong pumasok. ngayon ko lang din nalaman na sa substitute pala sa inyo yung cooperating teacher ko. malay ko naman diba.” paliwanag ni jongin. ngumuso ito at sakto namang dumampi ang labi ni jongin sa pangahan ni kyungsoo. 

marahang tumango si kyungsoo at humilig sa nobyo. “i love you, jongin. sorry kung nagtatampo ako sa’yo dahil sa deployment mo.” tinapik ni kyungsoo ang pisngi ni jongin kaya naman lumayo ito. hinarap ni kyungsoo ang nobyo, kupkop ang magkabilang pisngi ay hinalikan nya ang labi ni jongin. simple at marahang dampi lang pero sapat na para manuot ang init ng pagmamahal ni kyungsoo sa katawang lupa ni jongin. 

“sarap naman no’n.” matamis ang ngiti ni jongin habang dinadama ang labi. “isa pa nga.” nag-taas baba ang mga kilay ni jongin na ikinaikot naman ng mga mata ni kyungsoo. inilayo nya ang pisngi ng nobyo at tumayo na sa kinauupuan. 

“nasa faculty tayo, mahiya ka nga.” sabi ni kyungsoo at saka ibinalik sa dating pwesto ang monoblock. 

“nasa faculty tayo at tayong dalawa lang ang tao,” jongin lifted his eyebrow suggestively. “one more kiss, please? parang hindi monthsary, oh.” 

“kapag tayo nahuli dito, by.” kyungsoo grumbled before rounding the other side of the table. he leaned down and crashed their lips. kyungsoo was about to pull away but jongin caught his nape and moved his lips for a desperate kiss. 

sabay sa agos si kyungsoo dahil wala naman syang ibang choice kung hindi humalik pabalik sa nobyo. he exhaled through his nose and gave jongin’s lower lip a nice suck before pulling away. 

habol-hininga nang mag-salita si jongin, “sa’kin ka umuwi mamaya, please?” sabi ni jongin. lumipad ang kamay ni kyungsoo para punasan ang ibabang labi ni jongin. “baby, sa’kin ka mamaya…” 

“titignan ko, baby. mauuna ka pumasok sa’kin eh.” ngumuso si kyungsoo. ayaw naman nya na pag-gising nya eh nakapasok na si jongin samantalang sya ay babangon pa lang. at isa pa, nahihiya pa rin si kyungsoo sa lola at ate ng nobyo nya.

"pag-isipan mo, love." 

"may balak ka, ano?" kyungsoo scowled at jongin. baka may hinanda na naman itong pakulo ngayong monthsary nila. 

umiling lang si jongin, "wala, love. i just want to be with you tonight. monthsary naman natin eh. kung hindi, dinner na lang. kahit sa mcdo." 

"pwedeng mcdo na lang?" nag-aalangan na tanong ni kyungsoo. 

"sure. okay lang sa'kin. bukas na lang tayo mag-sleepover, yeah?" jongin offered a warm smile. he stood up and walked kyungsoo towards the door. 

yumakap pa ito nang mahigpit bago pakawalan si kyungsoo. "text me when you can. naka 1 hour break ako ngayon. i love you." sabay halik sa noo ni kyungsoo. 

"i love you, jongin." namumulang sabi ni kyungsoo bago tuluyang lumabas ng faculty. walang lingong-likod sya lumakad palayo dahil alam nyang oras na tignan nya si jongin, hindi nya mapipigilan ang sarili na bumalik sa bisig nito. bitbit ni kyungsoo ang init ng halik at mga ngiti ni jongin na itinatak nya sa isipan. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** room na po ako, love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i like it when you call me love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** mahal kita. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** love...hehehe. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** mahal din kita. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** wala pa kaming teacher :( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** inip na baby ko? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** miss ka na ng baby mo :ccc 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** cute naman, by. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** anong subject 'yan? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** by? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby. 

hindi na nakapag-reply si kyungsoo dahil biglang pumasok ang teacher nila para aa basic calculus. hindi talaga ito ang original nilang guro pero dahil nga naka-leave ang math teacher nila, si sir siwon ang sumalo ng klase nila. kagaya ni ma'am boa, hindi rin ito pang senior high school na teacher. sa pagkakaalam ni kyungsoo ay mga grade 10 ang handle nito. 

sa pag-pasok ni sir siwon, may kasunod itong lalaki na kapareho ng uniporme ni jongin. malamang student-teacher din. 

"i'd like you to meet sir seonho kim. he will be observing our class every monday and tuesday." announced ni sir siwon at saka ito pinaupo sa gawing likuran ng room. 

_seonho kim. _

nilingon ni kyungsoo ang nasabing student-teacher at inalala kung saan nya ito nakita o nakilala. hindi namalayan ni kyungsoo na masyado na pala syang obvious sa pagtitig kaya naman nahuli sya ni seonho..._sir seonho_ na nakatingin. 

bakas ang gulat sa mukha nito pero unti-unti ring sumilay ang ngiti pati na ang malalim nitong dimples. si kyungsoo ang unang nagbawi ng tingin at humarap sa blackboard agad 

"kyungsoo, crush mo ba si sir seonho? ikaw ha." asar ng katabi ni kyungsoo, sinisiko pa sya nito at kinikiliti. 

"ano, sehun!" saway ni kyungsoo. 

"aminin mo na, kyungs. gwapo no? anak ni ma'am sonya 'yan." 

_ahh. ahh. _

naalala na ni kyungsoo. ito nga pala yung inaasar nila jongin na _mama's boy._

\----

tapos na ang klase nila kay sir siwon. singilan na lang ng bayad sa activity kaya medyo magulo sa loob ng classroom. 

nagpabayad na lang si kyungsoo kay baekhyun at nauna syang lumabas bitbit ang cellphone. tambay sya sa corridor habang nag-tetext. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** baby. done na. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i have another 1 hour break for lunch. tara, love?

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** lunch break namin!!!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** pero okay lang kaya by? :( magkasama tayo? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby, break din nila dae. sabay-sabay tayo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** it's risky kapag tayo lang. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** canteen na tayo mag-kita. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okayyyy! i love you! 

ni-lock ni kyungsoo ang phone bago ibulsa. lalakad na sana sya palabas ng building nang lumapit ang student-teacher nila sa math. 

"hindi ba ikaw yung kaibigan nung mga english majors?" sabi ni sir seonho. 

"ako nga po. bakit po?" kyungsoo offered a small smile. 

umiling si seonho at ngumiti, labas ang dimple at nanliit ang mga mata. "wala naman. what's your name again?" 

"kyu--"

"kyungs! lunch na, tara na!" sigaw ni jongdae sa malayo. sabay sila ni seonho na lumingon sa gawi ni jongdae. kasunod nito sila chanyeol at junmyeon pati na si jongin...

si jongin na mukhang masama ang timpla ng mukha. kyungsoo bit his lips and bowed down his head. 

"excuse me, pahiram muna sa pinsan ko." although may tension na namumuo sa pagitan nila, hindi na lang umimik si seonho at hindi rin naman nag-amok pa si jongdae. 

"see you around, kyungs." seonho waved at kyungsoo, making him gasped an air. pet name pa ang itinawag nito sa kanya kaya naman alam nyang magiging issue ito. 

lalong-lalo na kay jongin.

nag-lakad sila papuntang canteen. nahuhuli silang dalawa ni jongin, hindi nag-uusap at malamang nag-iisip pa ng tamang salita para hindi makasakit. 

"nag-observe sa inyo 'yon?" kyungsoo was a little bit confused and then realized they were talking about seonho. 

"si sir seonho? oo, kasama sya ni sir siwon." sagot ni kyungsoo sabay sulyap kay jongin. nakatuon ang paningin nito sa daan. 

"jongin..." kyungsoo called. he tugged jongin's sleeve to catch his attention. "galit ka ba?" gusto humilig ni kyungsoo sa balikat ni jongin, gusto nyang abutin ang kamay nito, gusto nyang sumiksik sa bisig ng nobyo pero bawal. 

"he's hitting on you. kyungs pa talaga ang tawag sa’yo." kaswal na sabi ni jongin at saka tumingin sa kanya. bakas ang inis at yamot sa mukha nito. 

"ano? seryoso ka dyan?" kyungsoo thrashed his head on jongin's direction. kunot-noo nyang tinignan ang nobyo at hindi makapaniwala sa binitawang mga salita. 

"mukha ba 'kong nagbibiro?" jongin rolled his eyes to no one and scoffed. 

"nag-aaway ba tayo?" tanong ni kyungsoo. hindi sumagot si jongin kaya napabuntong-hininga na lang si kyungsoo. malamang nag-seselos itong si jongin dahil sa pakikipag-usap nya kay seonho pero malabong galit ito dahil lang sa _pinopormahan_ daw sya ng math major na 'yon. 

hanggang sa maupo sila sa isang mesa ay hindi umiimik si jongin. ang makapal na tensyon sa pagitan nila ay nahahalata na rin ng mga kasama nila. 

nag-rice sila jongin bilang tanghalian naman na habang si kyungsoo naman ay bumili lang ng chicken burger dahil busog pa sya. 

naunang natapos si jongin kumain kaysa sa tatlo nyang mga kaklase. tahimik lang itong tumitipa sa telepono gamit ang isang kamay. ayaw ni kyungsoo ng ganito sila, ng may tanong na nakabitin sa ere kaya naman pasimpleng kinapa ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin pero dumapo ang kamay nya sa hita nito. 

kyungsoo could do nothing but squeezed jongin's firm thigh reassuringly. sana sapat iyon na maiparating na wala namang dapat ika-selos dahil may boyfriend sya at si jongin ang boyfriend nya. 

"baka kung ano makapa mo dyan." bulong ni jongin sa kanya. ngumuso lang si kyungsoo at saka umusog papalapit. gusto nyang sumandal sa balikat ni jongin pero hindi pwede. nasa matao silang lugar, puno ng mga estudyante. ito nga lang na nasa table sya ng apat na student-teachers ay pinagtitinginan na sya, yun pa kayang humilig sya sa isa sa kanila. 

buti na lang at hindi masyadong sketchy ang pwesto nila. pinapagitnaan sya ni jongdae at ni jongin para raw hindi sila pansinin masyado. 

hinimas-himas ni kyungsoo ang hita ng nobyo. wala namang malisya iyon para sa kanya, ewan lang kay jongin. "galit ka pa ba, love?" 

"hindi naman ako galit." jongin muttered softlt, taking kyungsoo's hand and gripping it under the table. he filled every gap between his fingers using his. 

ngumuso si kyungsoo, "eh ano lang?" 

"threatened. alam ko yung mga tinginan na ganon, kyungsoo. may gusto sa'yo yung kupal na 'yon." jongin said gritting his teeth. kyungsoo heaved a sigh and rubbed jongin's knuckles using his free hand. 

"ano naman kung gusto nya ko eh may boyfriend na 'ko." tumingin si kyungsoo sa nobyo, mata sa mata para malaman ni jongin na wala namang dapat ikatakot o ikaselos dahil sya ang mahal ni kyungsoo. "ikaw boyfriend ko. kapag hindi nya gets 'yon at ipinilit pa nya ang sarili nya sa akin higit pa sa teacher o kaibigan, kupal nga talaga sya." 

"fuck, baby. ang hot mo." jongin flashed a sexy smirk. 

siniko nya ang nobyo, "seryoso kasi, by!" 

jongin chuckled and tighten the grip on his hand. "sorry. tama ka naman, love. it's just that, hindi ko maiwasan mag-selos. you're likeable kahit unang kita pa lang and i won't be surprise if he's already attracted to you at this point." ngumuso ito. pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang sarili na halikan si jongin kaya umiwas sya ng tingin at itinuon ang mata sa magkahawak nilang kamay sa ilalim ng mesa. 

"baby, monthsary natin tapos nagseselos ka, ano kaya 'yon. love kita, ikaw lang baby ko. huwag ka na mag-isip, okay?" tumingin si kyungsoo na may maliit ng ngiti sa labi. "sabi mo nga it's inevitable pero...ngayon pa ba ako hahanap ng iba eh kuhang-kuha mo na nga ako." kyungsoo wiggled his eyebrow and flashed a cheeky smile. 

"tangina, gusto kita pugpugin ng halik, baby." sabi ni jongin at saka mariing pumikit, malamang ay nag-pipigil din na manggigil sa nobyo. "mamaya ka sa'kin." kyungsoo felt a shiver ran down his spine with that statement alone. 

"hoy, ano balak mo?" kyungsoo bit his lips. for some reason, gusto nyang i-look forward ang banta ni jongin. 

"momol. unlimited." kaswal na sabi nito. 

"asa ka. hindi nga ako pumapayag na sa'yo ako uuwi mamaya eh." and then kyungsoo sticked out his tongue. 

"edi ako ang uuwi sa inyo." jongin flashed a smug look. 

"hoy, ang usapan natin mcdo lang! madaya ka, porket mahal kita hindi ibig sabihin no'n uutakan mo na 'ko!" kumalas si kyungsoo sa pagkakahawak ni jongin sa kamay nya at hinampas ito sa hita. halakhak ang ang sagot ni jongin na tila musika na ang sarap sa pandinig kahit medyo nakaka-asar. 

"bawal awayin pinsan ko. bawal 'yan. hindi pwede sa'kin iyan." sabat ni jongdae na halatang nakikinig sa usapan nila kanina pa. inismiran lang ito ni jongin bago ito yumuko. 

"mahal na mahal kita." bulong ni jongin sa tenga ni kyungsoo. 

"ako rin naman, mahal din kita. thank you, jongin. sa lahat." ganting tugon ni kyungsoo sabay hooked ng hinliliit nya sa hinliliit ni jongin. 

_pinky swear. _

\----

bandang alas dos nag-out sila jongin dahil may klase pa sila sa university ng alas kuwatro habang si kyungsoo naman ay nanatili si eskwelahan hanggang alas singko. ginawa na nya ang assignment pagkauwi bago nag-shower sandali at nag-palit ng disenteng damit. 

tuloy ang dinner date nila ni jongin sa mcdo kahit na alas otso ang uwian nito. ipinagpaalam naman ni jongin ang nobyo sa mga magulang nito at nangakong ihahatid pauwi at kung tatamarin ay malamang sa bahay na naman nila kyungsoo ito magpapalipas ng gabi. 

nauna si kyungsoo sa mcdo. wala nang gaanong tao dahil gabi na rin. tanging mga pamilya lang at pailan-ilang mga estudyante. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** dismissal na. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay, wait kita. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you po!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** cute. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, by. 

pinigil ni kyungsoo ang ngiti dahil baka mapagkamalan syang nasisiraan ng bait dito sa mcdo. 

maya-maya lang ay ibinagsak ni jongin ang sarili sa tabi ng nobyo. medyo pawisan at hinihingal ito. 

"tumakbo ka ba?" tanong ni kyungsoo. umiling lang ito at saka umakbay sa kanya. jongin planted soft kisses on his cheek, ragged breathing fanning against his skin. 

"i love you." malambing na sabi ni jongin

umisa pa ito ng halik sa pisngi bago humiwalay. "ano gusto mo?" 

"chicken and rice!" excited na sabi ni kyungsoo sabay dukot ng wallet. nag-abot ito ng isang daan na agad naman kinuha ni jongin dahil mag-tatampo na naman ito kung hindi nya tatanggapin ang ambag sa date nila. 

"yun lang? mcflurry?" alok ni jongin. alam nyang hindi tatanggihan ni kyungsoo ang mcflurry. hindi na rin sya nagulat nang tumango ito nang sunod-sunod. 

"saka, by! paki-upgrade naman yung drinks ko into mcfloat na smurf." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay abot ng singkwenta pesos. medyo na-confuse si jongin dahil _ano? smurf? mcfloat?_

"ano, by? smurf?" takang-tanong ni jongin. bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkalito. 

"oo, by! yung mcfloat na kulay blue! 'di ba smurf 'yon?" ikiniling ni kyungsoo ang ulo habang nag-iisip. _cute._

hindi naman alam ni jongin kung smurf ba talaga tawag doon pero tumango na lang ito at saka pinisil ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

"kiss muna bago ako um-order." ngumuso si jongin at pumikit, patiently waiting for a kiss. 

kyungsoo threw a fit of giggle and cupped jongin's cheeks. the younger planted kisses on jongin's lips softly with a smile. 

nag-mulat si jongin ng mga mata at binasa ang labi, nilalasap ang mga halik ng nobyo. "sarap naman mag-mahal ng boyfriend ko." jongin gave him a lopsided smile. 

kyungsoo huffed, "bolero." sabi nito sabay tulak sa noo ng boyfriend dahan-dahan. "order na, para makakain ka na." 

"totoo yung sinabi ko." jongin mumbled before nuzzling his face on kyungsoo's neck. naglalambing. ang sarap maglambing. 

umakbay si kyungsoo sa nobyo at sinundot ang tagiliran nito. bahagyang nakiliti si jongin at umungol. "order na sabi, gagabihin ka pag-uwi." 

"wala patayong sampung minuto magkasama, pag-uwi na iniisip mo." may halong tampo sa boses ni jongin. agad inagapan ni kyungsoo ang namumuong lungkot sa nobyo sa pamamagitan ng yakap na mahigpit. 

"magkikita naman tayo bukas sa school, by." bulong ni kyungsoo sabay dampi ng labi nito sa sentido ni jongin. 

jongin puffed an air as he pulled away. "hindi kita maki-kiss doon, love." isang halik pa at tumayo na si jongin para pumila. mabilis lang na-proseso ang order nila at pag-balik ni jongin, bitbit na nito ang pagkain nila. "ayan na yung smurf mo." 

tahimik sila kumain puwera na lang sa mga small talks nila tungkol sa mag-hapon nila. wala namang eventful na nangyari kay kyungsoo, ganoon din kay jongin except sa video ni ronron at ni rahee na sinend ni jaera kanina. 

pinanood nila ang video, kung paanong nakakahakbang na si ronron ng ilang steps. tuwang-tuwa sila ni jongin dahil madaldal na rin ito, panay ang blabbing habang nag-lalaro sila ni rahee. 

"miss ko na si ronron." sabi ni kyungsoo habang ngumunguya ng kinupit na fries mula kay jongin. "kailan ulit tayo pupunta sa bahay nila?" 

"gusto mo ba sa weekend doon tayo umuwi?" alok ni jongin. binitawan nya ang telepono at kinuha ang mcflurry. bahagya nya itong hinalo at umi-scoop para subuan si kyungsoo. the younger opened his mouth and took a spoonful of mcflurry and then shoving three fries afterwards. 

"takaw naman, by." natatawang sabi ni jongin. 

"mas masarap pa rin yung fries ng jollibee." bulalas ni kyungsoo. tinapik ni jongin ang hita nito at sumimangot. 

"baka naman may makarinig sa'yo, by." jongin scowled at him and shook his head. nag-sorry naman si kyungsoo at inubos na ang pagkain. they stayed there for a long time, talking about endless things they would manage to pull out. 

"jongin!" 

"hi, jongin! uy, kasama mo pala si kyungsoo." 

"naks, may date si sir kim." 

in the middle of their conversation, biglang may mga bumati sa kanila at tumigil sa harap ng table. mga kaklase ni jongin ang mga ito at nakipag-fist bump pa yung iba. halos lahat ay kilala ni kyungsoo dahil lagi syang present noon sa mga ganap nito lalo na kapag sa bahay nila jongin ang venue. 

"hello, kyungsoo!" bati ni ravi, kaklase ni jongin at minsang naka-grupo sa isang project. kumaway si jongin at ngumiti. "kaya naman pala nag-mamadaling lumabas itong si kim kasi may date." pang-aasar nito at pabirong dinuduro si jongin. pinitik ni jongin ang kamay nito. 

"doon ka na, busy kami." sabi ni jongin. pare-pareho silang natawa. umalis si ravi na may ngiting mapang-asar sa direksyon nila at naupo sa katapat na table kasama ang mga kaklase nila. 

kumaway si jongin sa mga kaklase pero mostly ay pangalan ni kyungsoo ang bukang-bibig ng mga ito kaya naman ngumiti si kyungsoo sa kanila pero agad din namang nalusaw ang ngiti at napalitan ng paninikip ng dibdib. 

kyungsoo could feel jongin's body went stiff as well. 

si krystal, nasa kabilang table rin. nakatingin sa kanila. 

"wanna get out of here?" natauhan si kyungsoo nang bumulong si jongin sa kanya. biglang nawala ang paninikip nang dibdib nya nang hawakan ni jongin ang kamay nya. wala naman na syang dapat ikatakot. kung magpapaapekto na naman sya, sya lang din ang talo. 

hindi naman dapat makipag-kumpitensya si kyungsoo dahil una sa lahat, sya ang boyfriend. pangalawa, kung paiiralin nya ang selos, malamang ay mauwi na naman sila sa cool off. 

kaya naman ngumiti si kyungsoo, hindi pilit which made him proud of himself at nagkibit-balikat. 

"okay lang ako, ano ka ba." ngumisi si kyungsoo at sinalubong ang mga mata ni jongin. 

no, it did not show any concern about the situation. no, it did not show any worry. yes, it was telling another story, a suggestion, something that spiked up kyungsoo's hair on his nape. 

jongin's brow was raised in an inviting manner and there's a smirk playing on his lips. "ano? tara?" 

sino ba si kyungsoo para tanggihan si jongin? sino ba si kyungsoo para tanggihan ang gusto ng nobyo? at isa pa, alipin lamang sila ng sariling katawan. kahit humindi sila ay taksil ang damdamin nila. 

"bakit ang hilig-hilig mo?" kyungsoo grumbled under his breath while gathering his things, wallet and phone. natatawa si jongin habang isinusukbit ang bag sa balikat. 

"gusto mo rin naman. also, you can say no, by." hinawakan ni jongin ang kamay ni kyungsoo at inalalayan tumayo. 

"alis na agad?" sabi ni ravi, nandoon pa rin ang ngisi. "deretcho uwi, kim. huwag yung biglang liliko!" ravi shouted across the room. namula si kyungsoo dahil sa hiya. 

"gago!" sigaw ni jongin pabalik at nagsitawanan ang mga kaklase nito. nag-babye sila pero mostly kay kyungsoo lang. 

mabilis silang nag-lakad. akala ni kyungsoo ay sasakay na sila ng jeep pero nilagpasan lang nila ang mga ito at dumiretcho sa commercial building sa kanto ng kapitolyo. lumiko sila at nagpunta sa isolated na cr sa likod ng building. 

"bakit naman dito?" ingit ni kyungsoo habang pumapasok sa cr. mabango naman, malinis dahil kapitolyo ang namamahala sa building na ito. 

"saglit lang. paisa muna..." sabi ni jongin nang isandala sya sa pintuan ng banyo. hindi na sila pumasok sa cubicle dahil hassle kasi masikip. dumaib ng halik si jongin, inangkin ang mga labi ni kyungsoo na hindi makagalaw dahil sa biglaang pag-halik. dumulas paikot sa bewang nya ang braso ni jongin, hinahapit sya palapit sa katawan nito. "lasang smurf, by." 

natawa si kyungsoo pero agad din napalitan iyon ng isang mahabang ungol nang hulihin ni jongin ang ibabang labi nya. napapapikit si kyungsoo sa sarap nang dahan-dahan itong sipsipin ni jongin. dumagdag sa sensasyon ang paminsan-minsan nitong pag-kagat at pag-dila. 

kyungsoo wanted more and jongin was ready to give everything. the younger poked out his unattended tongue and jongin was quick to wrap his lips around kyungsoo's muscle and sucked it with all his might. 

it was messy, wet, full of saliva and they were moaning and groaning and grinding. 

walang mapaglagyan ang sarap at init na nararamdaman nila. hindi malaman kung saan kakapit, kung paano sisinghap para huminga, kung paano pahihinain ang mga impit na ungol at kinakapos na hininga. 

"jongin..." kyungsoo cried in pleasure. napasabunot sya sa buhok ng nobyo nang lumayo ito at sya naman ipinasok ang kamay para paglaruan ang utong nya. 

"sarap? matigas ka na, love." sabi ni jongin nang kapaan nito ang pagitan ng hita nya. jongin rubbed him over his thing over his pants, rubbed his nub in a circular motion. 

tila nadadarang sa sarap si kyungsoo. hindi nya alam kung uunahin ba nyang huminga o umungol. "tama na, please?" kyungsoo mewled against jongin's lips. "b-by...ahh." 

"enough na? hm?" jongin breathed, still stroking his restrained bulge with care. kyungsoo pushed jongin's hand away from his tent, resting his forehead against the taller's shoulder. 

"b-baka labasan na 'ko..." kyungsoo whined, nuzzling his face on jongin's neck. the older chuckled lowly, hands squeezing kyungsoo's butt cheek. 

"lapit ka na, no?" ramdam ni jongin ang pag-tango ni kyungsoo. kinakapos pa rin ito sa hininga at pawisan na rin ang noo at likod. "tara na, iuuwi na kita." bahagyang lumayo si jongin pata punasan ang pawis ni kyungsoo gamit ang sariling panyo. 

"itutuloy ba natin 'to?" namumulang si kyungsoo nang itanong nya iyon. jongin smiled sweetly and then shook his head. 

"as much as i want to, may pasok pa tayo bukas, babe.” hahalik na sana si jongin pero napatigil sya nang iharang ni kyungsoo ang palad nito sa mukha. 

"kyungsoo..." jongin whined, carefully removing his boyfriend's hand. 

"ano 'yon? bakit babe? _babe_?" tanong ni kyungsoo. mas nangingibabaw ang duda nito kaysa sa kuryosidad. 

"babe...kasi i don't know. nasabi ko lang bigla." 

"weh? baka freudian slip 'to tapos may iba ka pa lang _babe_ dyan! siguro yung _babe_ mo ay isa sa mga kaklase mo kanina sa mcdo. babe babe ka pa dyan, neknek mo." marami pang sinabi si kyungsoo na kung ano-anong akusasyon. imbes na magalit, napailing na lang si jongin at napangiti nang lihim. alam ni jongin na yung mga ganitong munting selos ay hindi naman talaga seryoso at ang mga paratang ni kyungsoo ay nakakatawa imbes na nakakagalit. ang sarap inisin ni kyungsoo. sa tagal ng pag-sasama nilani kyungsoo ang ganitong konting selos ay konting lambing lang din ang katapat. 

"ano? bakit bine-_babe_ mo ko dyan? tatawa-tawa ka pa, gago." 

"sus, alam mo naman na mahilig ako sa sudden petnames." sabi ni jongin habang inaayos ang kuwelyo at i.d. lace. hinawakan nya ang kamay ni kyungsoo at hinili palabas ng banyo. 

"palusot!" kyungsoo said in a teasing manner. nilakad nila ang kahabaan ng kalsada papuntang crossing. malapit lang naman at saka sinusulit na rin ni jongin ang oras nila. 

"hindi palusot 'yon, ah. _baby, love, babe_. i sometimes call you _mahal_. 'di ba i have plenty endearments for you?" paliwanang ni jongin. kyungsoo hummed in response. 

"madaya ka. ikaw marami kang tawag sa'kin samantalang ako _baby_ lang." 

"you call me _love_." 

"minsan lang 'yon kapag nag-lalambing ako. ayoko ng _mahal_, pang mag-asawa. yung _babe_, pang-mature 'yon." natawa si jongin sa mga rason ng boyfriend. hindi man nya aminin pero nae-enjoy nya yung mga ganitong usapan; yung tipong walang patutunguhan pero in the end, tatawa silang dalawa, yung usapan na tungkol sa mga reklamo nila sa buhay, tungkol sa walang hanggang kapakshitan sa sarili nila. madalas nag-tatalo sila sa walang kwentang bagay pero small things count. those endless banters count. and jongin was going to keep it forever. 

pati na rin ang mga simpleng paghatid at pagsundo, ang mga mumurahing dates at mabilisang pagkikita. ang mga nag-daang monthsary na iginugol nila sa mag-hapong pag-higa at pag-tulog pati na ang mga monthsary na hindi nai-celebrate at tuluyang nakalimutan. itatago lahat ni jongin iyon. paulit-ulit na babalikan kapag nauupos na sya sa kapaguran. paulit-ulit bibisitahin ang bawat ngiti at tawa ni kyungsoo bago sya pumikit at magpalamon sa hapo at antok. 

si kyungsoo ang lakas, ang liwanag, ang dahilan. si kyungsoo ang ligaya, ang mahalaga, ang mahal...ang mahal ni jongin. 

\----

naihatid nya si jongin bago mag alas nuebe y media. mukhang galit pa nga yata ang tatay nito dahil gabing-gabi na. agad namang humingi ng pasensya si jongin pero mukha wala eh...badshot na yata sya. 

patulog na sana si jongin nang tumunog ang telepono nya. may nag-chat. 

si kyungsoo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hello. tulog ka na siguro by! sorry. sana mabasa mo ito first thing in the morning. i love you, jongin. thank you sa araw na ito. hindi ko alam kung paano ako magpapasalamat sa effort mo. i know!!!! sasabihin mo na naman na simpleng date lang yon, na wala lang yon para sayo pero!!!! for me sobrang special. hindi dahil sa biglang liko >< it's more than that! ang lambing mo. sobrang lambing mo. sa faculty, nung lunch, nung nasa mcdo. and i like it. hindi ka umaakto na parang ikaw ang nagmamando ng relasyon na to. i like it :((( i love you. i love you even more kapag pinapakita mo sakin kung sino ka talaga??? it's not that you're faking it. it's the fact that you stripped all your guards down kapag tayo lang. i feel special by :((( i know im being unreasonable at petty sa pag send ng long message na to at ang CORNY!!!! ang corny, by. :( pero siguro ito lang yung way para maibalik ko lahat ng pagmamahal mo sakin. i know words are not enough tapos hindi pa ko vocal pagdati sayo pero sana ramdam mo na mahal na mahal po kita. i love you po, by! ang haba na nito!!! see you tomorrow, love! (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hey, love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gising pa 'ko. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** haba naman nito but i like it. i love reading cheesy chats and texts from you. i don't know what to reply. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i'm speechless, love. palagi mo na lang akong pinapahanga. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** HOY BAKIT GISING KA PA :(( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** NAKAKAHIYA !!!!!!!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** you don't have to say anything. sapat na yung palagi mong pinaparamdam sa'kin na may sparks pa tayo hahahahahuhuhu! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sparks, haha. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** you don't know how much but i have every day to tell you and make you feel how important you are to me.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** happy monthsary, jongin. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** happy monthsary, do. or kim. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** GAGO!!!!! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pero mahal mo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** see you tomorrow. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, by. 

\---

biyernes na pero hindi natutuwa si kyungsoo. 

imbes na ipahinga nya ang weekend ay nai-stress sya sa natitirang midterms nila. tambak ang mga dapat nyang review-hin pati na rin ang mga online quizzes nila. hindi nya alam ang uunahin ngayong gabi. 

dapat ay isasama sya ni jongin sa bahay ni jaera dahil miss na nila pareho ang mga bata pero hindi talaga kaya ipagpaliban ni kyungsoo ang acads. naintindihan naman ni jongin 'yon kaso guilty si kyungsoo dahil hindi na din tumuloy ang nobyo. 

"bakit hindi ka doon umuwi?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang binabasa ang ginawa nyang reviewer. 

"hindi ka kasama eh. what's the point?" sabi ni jongin habang dinudukot ang my gel pen na kulay violet sa bag ni kyungsoo. 

"jongin naman..." ibinaba ni kyungsoo ang hawak na reviewer at tumingin sa nobyo na nakaupo na sa study table ni kyungsoo. "sabi ko naman sa'yo huwa-" 

"huwag kitang gawing mundo ko? hirap naman no'n, by." umiling si jongin at nakanguso. nakaipit ang ballpen sa may tenga habang inaayos ang mga bundle ng papel. 

"pamangkin mo naman kasi sila rahee. mas kailangan ka nila doon kaysa sa'kin. okay lang naman kung maiwan muna ako tapos tumuloy ka na." kyungsoo sighed softly, eyes training back to his reviewer. 

"pinapaalis mo ba 'ko?" jongin muttered. nakatukod ang siko nito sa mesa at salo-salo ang pisngi.

nagulat si kyungsoo sa tanong, "hoy, wala akong sinabi. ang sa'kin lang, baka sabihin nila pinipigilan kita." 

"hindi 'yon. hindi naman ganoon ang mga ate. saka kukulitin lang ako ng mga 'yon kapag hindi ka kasama. lalo na si rahee kulit." jongin laughed at himself. saglit nitong inangat ang mga papel na nasa mesa na para bang may hinahanap. narinig pa ni kyungsoo na bumulong ito ng _saan na yung ballpen?_ only to realized na nasa tenga nya. _dumb_, jongin whispered to himself. 

"ano ba 'yang ginagawa mo?" usisa ni kyungsoo. inipit nya ang reviewer sa libro at inabandona ang pag-rereview. humarap sya kay jongin at niyakap ang isang unan. 

"check ng papel ng mga grade 10. long test nila." sabi ni jongin. nakakunot ang noo nito, mabilis ang galaw ng kamay at mukhang kabisado ang sagot dahil wala naman itong hawak na key to correction. 

"eh bakit naman violet na ballpen? may red ako. teka, kuhanin ko." akmang aabutin na ni kyungsoo ang bag pero mabilis na tumanggi si jongin. 

"no need. bawal ang red ballpen, baby." 

"bakit naman?" pumalumbaba si kyungsoo. 

"eh offensive saka may negative impression sa mga students." paliwanag ni jongin habang nagche-check ng papel. tumango-tango naman si kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang nobyo. 

focused ito sa ginagawa. nakakunot na naman ang ang noo at hindi maialis ang ang tuon sa papel. mahaba na naman ang buhok ni jongin kaya sumasayad sa talukap ng mga mata nito ang bangs. 

napangiti si kyungsoo. tumalon sya sa kama at pumunta sa harap ng closet nya. sa isang draw sa loob, may kahon syang inilaan para sa mga bagay na meaningful at may sentimental value para sa kanya. kinuha nya ang butterfly clip na ibinigay ni rahee sa kanya noon at tinangay.

kyungsoo rubbed his palm on jongin's back, sliding up to his shoulder to give it some squeeze. jongin moaned at the free massage and whining for more. the younger indulged him for a few more minutes before sliding on jongin's lap. 

sumandal si jongin sa monoblock at tumigil sa pagche-check pansamantala. hinayaan nya si kyungsoo na maging kumportable sa kandungan nito. 

"hi there." sabi ni jongin. may kaunting ngiti sa labi nito at bakas ang antisipasyon sa mukha. 

"hi din." kyungsoo chirped happily. his hand flew on jongin's locks and carded his hair with his fingers. his nails were raking jongin's scalp and the latter elicited a long, satisfied moan. kyungsoo pushed back jongin's back and pinned it using rahee's butterfly clip. 

"ayan." sabi ni kyungsoo habang hinahawi ang tutsang at inaayos ang clip. "gwapo ka na." kyungsoo giggled at his masterpiece. 

jongin huffed. inabot nito ang telepono at binuksan ang camera app, doon sya nanalamin at tinignan ang ayos ng buhok. "ganoon ba 'ko kapangit, by?" lumabi si jongin habang tinititigan ang sarili sa camera. 

"hoy, hindi ah. wala akong sinabi." kyungsoo tucked the loose strands behind jongin's ears. "ang haba na kasi ng buhok. magpa-gupit ka na, ha?" malambing sa pandinig ang boses ni kyungsoo. 

jongin looked up from his phone to kyungsoo's face. "gusto ko yung pinapaalala mo sa'kin yung mga dapat kong gawin. you sound like a husband already." 

"pasado na ba bilang asawa?" kyungsoo giggled as he carded jongin's hair. 

"pasado na. masarap mag-alaga eh." 

"bolero. mag-rereview na 'ko. dyan ka na." kyungsoo gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"isang kiss pa. sa labi." hindi na nag-isip pa ay ginawaran ni kyungsoo ng isang matamis na halik si jongin. ramdam nila pareho ang ngiti na gumuguhit sa labi nila. 

jongin snapped a couple of shots while they were kissing. it's not obscene or something inappropriate. it's cute and innocent. 

nagulat sila pareho dahil nahagip ng camera ang ngiti nila sa labi kahit na side view at medyo against the light ang kuha. nakataas ang kilay ni jongin. kahit grainy ang litrato, maganda pa rin ang kinalabasa. jongin flashed a soft grin. 

"hoy, baby! baka naman i-post mo 'yan tapos makikita ni mama at papa ko! yari na naman ako sa kanila!" kyungsoo huffed sabay palo ng dibdib. 

"na naman? bakit?" jongin frowned his brows. 

"nakita ni mama yung picture natin nung birthday ni rahee."

"yung nagkabalikan tayo?" nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin. tumango lang si kyungsoo at ngumuso. "pinagalitan ka?" 

"hindi," umiling si kyungsoo bago yumakap kay jongin. mainit, mahigpit. nanunuot sa buong pagkatao nila. "well, oo. slight lang. noon lang nila nalaman na nag-cool off tayo." yumakap pabalik si jongin nang maramdaman na malungkot si kyungsoo dahil sa pag-aalala nung nangyari sa kanila noong january. 

"ano sabi, love?" 

"bakit daw hindi ko sinabi sa kanila. bakit daw tinago ko. eh anong gagawin ko? idadamay ko pa ba sila? magkakalat pa ba ako ng lungkot dito sa bahay?" kyungsoo snuggled even closer, burying his face on jongin's neck. hinigpitan ni jongin ang yapos sa bewang ng nobyo dahil iyon lang ang paraan na alam nya para maibsan kahit papaano ang sakit. 

"hey, by. it's okay to unbottled all the things. okay din naman yung may mapagsabihan ka. you have to let it out sometimes." bulong ni jongin sa nobyo bago humalik sa sentido. 

"eh paano? ikaw lang naman pinagsasabihan ko ng lahat most of the times." 

"sorry. for hurting you." bulalas agad ni jongin. 

kyungsoo pulled away. "tapos na 'yon, by. masakit pero natuto naman tayo." kyungsoo offered a loving smile before leaning down for an equally loving kiss. "i love you, jongin." 

"thank you, by. sa lahat." bulong ni jongin sa pagitan ng labi nila. wala na syang mahihiling pa. kuntento na sya sa kung anong mayroon sya ngayon, sila ngayon. at kung sakali mang bawiin lahat ito sa kanya, tanging pasasalamat na lang ang sasabihin nya dahil for once, naramdaman nya ang tunay na saya. 

kung ito ang kapalit ng mga taong nabuhay sya sa lungkot at dilim, hindi na rin masama. 

_mahal kita._ naghuhumiyaw sa isip ni jongin. 

\---- 

kakatapos lang maligo ni jongin noong gabing 'yon. halos hatinggabi na sya natapos sa pagche-check at pagre-record ng mga scores habang si kyungsoo naman ay tapos na mag-review pero may online quiz pa daw ito na kailangan sagutan. 

pajama lang ang suot ni jongin dahil nakalimutan nya mag-dala ng t-shirt. pag-labas nya ng banyo, nakita nya si kyungsoo na nanggigigil sa pag-pindot sa laptop. nakabusangot ang mukha nito at halatang aburido na. 

kyungsoo suddenly groaned loudly as he smashed the keyboard. jongin clicked his to get kyungsoo's attention. 

"inis na inis ka dyan, by." sita ni jongin habang sinasamsam ang mga papel at ang class record. 

"eh paano ayaw mag-load ng online quiz ko!" sabi ni kyungsoo. paangil, pasigaw. walang mapaglagyan ang yamot na nararamdaman. namumula na ito sa inis. 

sinilip ni jongin ang screen ng laptop at tignan na ayaw nga ma-view ng website. "baka nagka-crash, by. refresh mo lang." 

"refresh?! by, kanina ko pa nire-refresh!" sigaw ni kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin understood where the frustration coming from. hindi nya lang gets kung bakit sya ang receiving end ng galit ni kyungsoo. 

"kalma lang, baby." sabi ni jongin bago yumuko at humalik sa pisngi ni kyungsoo. nilagay nya ang mga papel sa isang paper bag.

"anong kalma?! kanina pa ko pa nire-reload 'to! ayaw gumana!" 

"hey, don't shout. baka akala nila tita inaaway na naman kita. bad shot na nga ako sa papa mo eh..." jongin pouted. 

salubong ang mga kilay ni kyungsoo habang tumitipa sa keyboard pero wala talaga, nagka-crash ang edmodo sa dami nila sigurong gumagamit ng site. nagulat si jongin nang bargas na isinarado ni kyungsoo ang laptop nito at umiyak bigla. 

"ayoko na! ayoko na, hindi na lang ako magq-quiz. ayoko na, bagsak na 'ko. tangina." tuloy-tuloy ang luha nito at namaluktot sa ibabaw ng kama. hinagis ni kyungsoo ang salamin, nag-takip ito ng unan at doon humikbi. "ayaw ba nila akong pakuhanin ng quiz, ha?! a-ayoko na." 

itinabi ni jongin ang laptop at nahiga sa tabi ni kyungsoo. "kyungsoo...tahan na." mahinang sabi ni jongin bago yumakap sa nobyo. inalis nya ang unan, agad naman yumakap si kyungsoo pabalik at sa dibdib nya umiyak. "hindi lang naman ikaw ang kumukuha ng quiz. bukas pa naman deadline noon. we'll try again tomorow. huwag ka na umiyak." pag-aalo ni jongin habang hinihimas ang likod ni kyungsoo. 

mas lalo lang umiyak si kyungsoo. "g-gusto ko lang naman mag-quiz na agad. gusto ko m-matapos na ngayon p-para bukas review na lang ako. h-hindi ko na alam uunahin ko." panay ang sigok at hikbi ni kyungsoo. huminga si jongin nang malalim dahil stressed si kyungsoo ngayon na normal lang naman maramdaman ng isang estudyante pero kahit kailan, hindi nya nakitang umiyak si kyungsoo over acads. ito ang unang beses na nag-breakdown si kyungsoo sa harap nya. 

yakap at magagaang halik ang hatid ni jongin pati na ang mga malalambing na salita. "don't cry, please? nahihirapan ako kapag umiiyak ka." 

kinupkop ni jongin ang mga pisngi ng nobyo at pinunasan ang mga bakas ng luha sa mukha nito. "tahan na, baby ko." 

kinusot ni kyungsoo ang isang mata, "isang linggo na 'kong nagre-review. pagod na 'ko." nanlulumong sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"matulog ka muna. gigisingin na lang kita ng maaga bukas para umabot ka sa deadline ng quiz mo. drained na utak mo, you need some rest." jongin kissed kyungsoo's forehead. the latter whined in protest. 

"hindi na 'ko magq-quiz. ayoko na." paulit-ulit na usal ni kyungsoo hanggang sa mapagod at dalawin ng antok. tuyo na ang mga luha, marahan na ang pagbaba at pagtaas ng balikat. wala ng sigok, hikbi at singhot mula kay kyungsoo. 

"good night, mahal na mahal kita." bulong ni jongin bago kumalas ng yakap. kinuha nya ang laptop at matyagang nire-refresh ang website. alas dose na pero ang dami pa rin sigurong gumagamit ng edmodo, dagdag pa ng tanginang connection kaya hindi makapasok sa website si jongin. 

naisipan ni jongin na mag-mobile legends muna pansamantala. every time na namamatay ang character nya, pinipindot nya ang f5 pero wala pa rin. pati tuloy si jongin ay nayayamot na. 

namatay si chang e at may 45 seconds si jongin para mag-refresh ulit. gigil na rin si jongin at medyo napalakas yata ang pagmumura nya kaya nagising si kyungsoo. 

"gising ka pa?" kyungsoo asked, voice was hoarse and tight. 

tumango si jongin at sa pag-pindot nya ng reload, biglang bumukas ang quiz ni kyungsoo. "fuck! fuck, open na yung qiuz mo, baby!" si jongin na mismo ang nag-suot ng salamin ni kyungsoo at ipinasa sa nobyo ang laptop. 

"ito lang ginagawa mo simula kanina? ang mag-refresh?" sabi ni kyungsoo nang makaupo ito nang maayos. 

"oo, bilis sagutan mo na." jongin urged him excitedly. he kept pressing loud kisses on kyungsoo's round cheeks. tuluyan na nyang nakalimutan ang mobile legends at pinatay ang phone. mabilis lang nasagutan ni kyungsoo ang quiz nito. 

"ano score, by?" 

"14 over 15." 

"puta, i'm proud." jongin whispered against kyungsoo's neck. he turned off the laptop without even glancing at it. 

"para yun lang eh." kyungsoo muttered, completely resting his back against the headboard.

jongin huffed, "anong _lang_? eh iniyakan mo nga 'yon eh." 

"eh gago kasi, ayaw gumana." suminghot si kyungsoo, sign na maiiyak na naman ito. mabilis bumangon si jongin at nag-indian seat sa kama. 

"oh, oh. iiyak na naman. i know you're stressed and mentally exhausted pero huwag na umiyak. if you're tired then sleep. ano ba naman yung isang oras na pahinga. kaysa naman review nang review tapos sa actual exam, pagod na utak mo." inabot ni jongin ang kamay at pinakiramdaman ang nobyo na nakatingin sa kawalan. 

"baby, alam mo," bitin ni jongin. inayos nya ng upo si kyungsoo. he leaned closer until they were few inches away. "you need a release." jongin breathed suggestively. 

"bastos." dinakot ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni jongin at inilayo. the older chuckled before leaning forward again, this time, he caught kyungsoo's lips. 

"seryoso ako, love. ako bahala sa'yo basta game ka." walang bahid ng pang-aasar at malokong ngiti sa mukha ni jongin. 

"y-yung kagaya dati?" 

"that or i'll use my hand. ikaw ang bahala, baby." kyungsoo bit his lips with the suggestion. nag-hintay lang si jongin ng desisyon ng nobyo. walang kaso kung i-reject sya ni kyungsoo, in fact, hindi rin naman sya umaasa na papayag ang nobyo dahil pagod na ito. 

"yung k-kagaya ng dati." sabi ni kyungsoo bago kagatin ang ibabang labi. 

"it's a blowjob, then." namula si kyungsoo sa sinabing iyon ni jongin. "gustong-gusto mo talaga kapag bibig ko ang gamit." jongin's lips formed a small, mischievous smile before removing kyungsoo's glasses carefully. 

kasabay nito ang marahang pag-dampi ng labi ni jongin sa labi ni kyungsoo. marahan at mabagal ang pag-halik sa nobyo, walang bahid ng pagmamadali at purong init at pagmamahal lang ang nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. 

lumipad papunta sa hita ni kyungsoo ang isang kamay ni jongin. he cupped kyungsoo's thing, giving it a gentle caress as his lips worked on kyungsoo's. 

wala pa man ay umungol na si kyungsoo sa labi ni jongin. "keep it down. nasa kabilang kwarto lang kuya mo, baby." 

"siguro kaya hindi ka nag-suot ng t-shirt kasi planado 'to." kyungsoo murmured against his lips. jongin could feel him grinding on his hand. 

ipinasok ni jongin ang kamay sa loob ng underwear ni kyungsoo at pinagbigyan ito. tanging mahihinang singhap ang narinig ni jongin. "hoy, hindi ah. i'm just trying to help you unwind." 

"gago." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo habang ibinababa ang pajama. "huwag masyadong mabilis, please?" isang tango at matic na pumwesto agad si jongin sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo. pinaulanan nya ng halik ang tiyan ni kyungsoo pati na ang hita nito. ramdam ni jongin ang panginginig ni kyungsoo sa bawat dulas ng labi at dila nya sa balat nito. 

they have done this before. mabibilang sa kamay kung ilang beses na. minsan si jongin na ang natatakot sa kung anong kayang gawin nila kapag silang dalawa lang ang magkasama. hindi rin naman maiiwasan ang init ng sitwasyon pero hangga't maaari, pinipigilan ni jongin ang sarili. kaya rin siguro madalas, si kyungsoo lang ang nakakaraos. 

jongin inhaled slowly as he took out kyungsoo's cock. he smeared the glistening precum around the head making the latter's breath caught halfway. "okay ka lang? okay lang ba 'to? you can say no, kyungsoo." tanong ni jongin sa nobyo. 

umikot ang mata ni kyungsoo. "hawak mo na eh." jongin gave his cock a fat lick from base to tip and kyungsoo whimpered at the wet sensation. it was repeatedly done by jongin until the latter decided to take the heaď, slowly spreading saliva and precum on kyungsoo's length as jongin took every inch of him. 

"jongin..." nakasabunot ang kamay ni kyungsoo sa buhok nya at kusang umaangat paitaas ang balakang ni kyungsoo, tila hinahanap-hanap ang init ng bibig ni jongin sa kabuuan nito. 

jongin let him thrust upwards, let him roll his hips absentmindedly until kyungsoo decided it's time for jongin to do the rest of the work. 

taas. baba. sipsip. dila. paulit-ulit hanggang sa mabaliw si kyungsoo sa sarap. nakatakip ang kamay nito sa bibig upang hindi makagawa ng kahit anong ingay pwera sa mga mababaw at putol-putol na pag-hinga pati na ang mahihinang usal ng pangalan jongin. 

taas. baba. sipsip. dila. hanggang sa labasan si kyungsoo. hanggang sa manginig si kyungsoo sa nag-uumapaw na sensasyon. sumulyap si jongin sa nobyo. 

nakapikit ito at bahagyang naka-awang ang labi. pawisan at hinihingal. wala na sa ayos ang salamin ni kyungsoo na isinuot nya pala ulit. ang isang kamay ang mahigpit na nakakapit sa kumot habang ang isa ay sa buhok ni jongin. 

mabilis na pinahid ni jongin ang katas ni kyungsoo na kamuntik nang tumulo sa kobre kama. he licked it clean, even pressing his tongue flat on the tip and playing on the slit. umungol si kyungsoo at pilit tinatakpan ang titi. 

"nakikiliti ako, by." natawa si jongin at saka pinugpog ng halik ang malaman na hita ni kyungsoo. gamit ang wet wipes, nilinis nya ang nobyo bago tumayo. 

"toothbrush lang ako." paalam ni jongin. true to his words, nag-toothbrush nga sya at nag-mouthwash na rin. 

hindi maikaila na pati sya ay tinigasan sa pangyayari kaya naman nag-tagal pa sya sa banyo. 

"nag-ano ka, no?" kyungsoo teased when he came out. nakasuot na ulit ito ng pajama at nag-ce-cellphone. 

"jakol? yes, i did. i'd be lying if i said hindi ako tinigasan." jongin bashfully smiled at him. tumabi sya sa nobyo at yumakap sa bandang tiyan. 

"mag-damit ka nga, mamaya sipunin ka na naman." 

"init eh. yakapin mo na 'ko, huwag ka na mag-cellphone." sabi ni jongin habang nagsusumiksik sa katawan ni kyungsoo. 

"teka, tignan ko lang mga noti--september ba ngayon?" tumango si jongin na ginawang unan ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. 

"september 17 na ngayon, love. ala una na yata eh." jongin muttered. "sleepy na ko, baby." 

"gagoooooo!" tinulak-tulak ni kyungsoo ang katawan ni jongin hanggang sa bumangon na ito kahit inaantok na. "gago, jongin! by! anniversary natin nung monday!" nakahawak si kyungsoo sa balikat nya at inaalog-alog sya nito. gulat ang ekspresyon ni kyungsoo habang si jongin naman ay naguguluhan. 

"you mean, 2nd anniversary natin nung monday?" 

"oo! gago, by! tignan mo! may nag-notif yung memory sa'kin one year ago! late ako nag-upload noon, tignan mong mabuti!" halos ingudngod na sya ni kyungsoo sa cellphone at pilit inaaninaw ni jongin ang nakasulat. 

_late upload. morong. 09/12/19 _

hindi nga nag-bibiro si kyungsoo dahil ang mga litrato na naka-display ay ang mga litrato nila ni kyungsoo sa morong noong nakaraang taon, noong anniversary nila. at kung isang taon na ang nakararaan mag-mula noon, ibig sabihin ay- 

"dalawang taon na tayo?" sabi ni jongin, hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa impormasyon. 

"oo, baby! anniversary natin noong lunes! 2nd anniversary!" hinahampas sya ni kyungsoo sa braso at balikat hanggang sa ang mga palo ay nauwi sa pag-hila at pag-yakap ng mahigpit. tanging ang malakas na tibok ng puso lang ni jongin ang rinig nya pati na rin ang tawa ni kyungsoo. 

tuluyan nang kumandong si kyungsoo sa nobyo at sunod-sunod ang halik nito sa buong mukha ni jongin. 

"happy anniversary, jongin kim." kyungsoo said between kisses and giggles. hinayaan lang ni jongin si kyungsoo at nang mapagod ito, sya naman ang yumakap nang mahigpit. 

"kyungsoo...hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko. happy anniversary. s-sorry, nakalimutan ko. i lost track of time because of everything that's happening in our lives. wala man lang akong kahit ano para sa'yo." with regret in his voice, jongin said as he nuzzled his face on kyungsoo's neck. he heard the younger coo as his fingers danced on his locks. 

"jongin, ako rin naman nakalimot. siguro kasi sa sobrang busy natin, akala natin simpleng monthsary lang. wala rin naman akong kahit ano. pareho tayong unprepared pero kahit ganon, okay lang. okay lang sa'kin, by. kasi magkasama tayo, enough na 'yon, jongin." tumingala nang bahagya si jongin at sinalubong ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. puno ng sinseridad at pagmamahal ang mga mata nito at gustong magpakalunod ni jongin sa titig ng lalaking kaharap nya. 

"happy anniversary, baby. sobrang uneventful nung celebration natin pero thank you, kyungsoo, kasi you're still with me, still making this thing work. walang sinabi ang mga mamahaling regalo at restaurant. sapat na sa'kin yung araw-araw mong pananatili." jongin's eyes scanned kyungsoo's face, memorizing every detail, every inch, every mole. he'll never get tired of him or feeling this way. 

it will always be kyungsoo. 

"i love you, kyungsoo." with his thumb, jongin caressed kyungsoo's flushed skin. "i love you, baby ko. thank you for making me whole again, for bringing out the good in me." may gusto pa sanang idagdag si jongin kaso natatakot sya na baka ma-pressure na naman si kyungsoo so he halted and shut his mouth. 

"i love you, jongin. hindi ko naman hiniling 'to pero bigla na lang binigay sa'kin. natatakot ako na baka mawala pero sana huwag, sana hindi." nangangatal ang labi ni kyungsoo. present na naman ang takot at pangamba ngunit hindi dahil sa hindi sya sigurado sa kanilang dalawa, kundi dahil sa kung anong kayang gawin ng bukas. walang kasiguraduhan kung ano ang mangyayari pero handa silang suungin ano man ang pagsubok na ibigay sa kanila. 

"hindi natin hahayaan mangyari 'yon, baby." jongin smiled at kyungsoo, soft and reassuring. kyungsoo nodded too many times, trying to convinced himself. 

"oo naman. kaya sana, pa-extend pa ng maraming taon, please. please." usal ni kyungsoo habang magkadaop ang palad, tila umuusal ng dasal. 

_putangina, mahal talaga kita. never felt like this. never been in love like this. won't stop loving you. _

"sana sa susunod hindi na natin makalimutan." bulong ni jongin bago yakapin si kyungsoo. malalim na halik ang pinagsaluhan nila noong gabing 'yon. 

wala mang alon na umuugoy sa kanila para makatulog, wala mang hangin na amoy tubig-alat para samyuhin, wala man sila sa mamahalin na kwarto wala itong ipinagkaiba sa bakasyon nila noon sa morong para i-celebrate ang anniversary nila. 

ganoon pa rin naman. si kyungsoo. si jongin. mas matibay, mas matatag. mas matapang, mas sigurado. mas tapat sa nararamdaman, mas tapat sa isa't isa. 

"jongin..." 

"ano, baby?" 

"happy anniversary, mahal ko." 

"_mahal ko_?" nilingon ni jongin ang nobyo na nakaunan sa braso nya. "_mahal_ na ngayon?" 

"eh kasi love kita." bumangon nang bahagya si kyungsoo at saka dinampian ng halik ang pisngi ni jongin. 

"love din kita. thank you for everything." _thank you for making me feel alive again._

isang tango. isang ngiti. sabay ipipikit ang mga mata, sabay mananaginip at mangangarap. 

_sana ikaw na hanggang wakas. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!! pahinging feedback!!! also,,, im thinking of writing a christmas special. it's gonna be a flashback nga lang. di ko alam if matatapos ko this year pero who cares huhuhuuhu thank youuu! 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	22. kwismas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bago ang 2nd semester at time-out. bago ang balikan at ojt. 
> 
> ano nga ba ang nangyari at hindi nangyari noong pasko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will serve as a flashback dahil ang last chapter ay bandang september na or something. gagawan ko pa sana sila ng birthday special but gusto ko na talagang matapos ang shs au. 
> 
> im so glad na i started this fic nung kasagsagan ng review ko and now 2019 is about to end, i wrote 22 chapters already ㅠㅠ
> 
> sana magustuhan nyo ang chapter na ito. may kaunting smut pero alam kong gusto nyo yun chour! ito na rin ang magsisilbing pa-birthday ko sa sarili ko. salamat mga pipol! salamat mga ka-sana all. sana magustuhan nyo ito! 
> 
> merry kwismas and happy new year. happy bortdi na rin sa akin.

bisperas ng pasko. 

kakatapos lang maligo at mag-hilamos ni kyungsoo. tapos na rin sya mag-toothbrush. balak nya sana ay mahiga na dahil ngayon nya nararamdaman ang naipong pagod mula sa mag-hapong paghahanda sa kanilang family dinner slash noche buena. 

imbitado ang buong angkan ng side ng papa ni kyungsoo. kasama rin nila ang pamilya ni jongdae bilang ang mama nito at ang papa ni kyungsoo ay magkapatid. 

hindi kalakihan ang bahay nila kyungsoo pero napagpasyahan ng pamilya nila na dito na lang idaos ang munting salo-salo. tumulong si kyungsoo sa paghahanda ng mga rekado at pag-aayos ng buong bahay. ilang araw na rin silang nagde-decorate dahil sila na lang ang walang christmas spirit sa bahay. 

halos buong araw syang okupado sa sarili nilang okasyon at hindi na nya gaanong nakausap ang nobyo na kagaya nya, may sarili ring family dinner. 

with jongin in his mind, humiga si kyungsoo sa kama at dinampot ang telepono na nasa ilalim ng maliit na christmas tree na nakapatong sa study table ni kyungsoo. napangiti sya dahil naalala nya kung paano sya nakawan ni jongin ng halik kada magsasabit ito ng christmas ball. imbes rin na star ang nasa tuktok ng christmas tree, picture nila pareho ang nakalagay. may suot si jongin na rudolf headband habang si kyungsoo naman ay may suot na santa hat at may hawak na figurine ni santa claus. 

  
  


tumipa si kyungsoo sa telepono para kakamustahin sana si jongin tungkol sa family dinner nito pero naunahan na sya ni jongin. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** still up? 

kaka-send lang nito 5 minutes ago. napasulyap tuloy si kyungsoo sa wall clock. pasado alas onse na. malamang nakauwi na si jongin sa bahay. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hi baby! merry christmas in advance!

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kakaligo ko lang po. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kamusta ang dinner nyo? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** nasa gate nyo ako. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** labas ka naman. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i fucked up again. 

agad bumangon si kyungsoo dahil sa natanggap na mensahe nito mula kay jongin. malakas ang bundol ng puso nya sa dibdib sa pag-iisip ng kung ano-ano. 

_napano ka? bakit ka nandito? may nangyari ba sa'yo? _

iyan ang mga tanong na gustong-gusto tanungin ni kyungsoo sa nobyo. iyan din ang mga tanong na paulit-ulit nyang binibigkas habang nagmamadali syang lumabas ng bahay nila. wala syang tsinelas na suot dahil sa pag-huhumikahos na sunduin ang nobyo sa labas ng gate. 

luminga-linga si kyungsoo nang makalabas sya sa gate ng compound nila. sarado na ang inuman sa kanto ng crossing kaya naman payapa na ang gabi. hindi madilim ang kalsada dahil abot si kyungsoo ng malamlam na liwanag mula sa poste, abot din ang christmas light na nakakabit sa flyover ng crossing. wala ng laman ang kalsada puwera sa mga pang-gabing jeep na bumabyahe. ubos na ang mga tao sa lansangan pero hindi nakalagpas sa paningin ni kyungsoo ang lalaking nakaupo sa gilid ng gate nila, sa tapat ng saradong milktea shop.

nakaupo si jongin sa tatlong baitang na hagdan sa harap ng milktea shop. nakayuko ito at natatabingan ng hibla ng buhok ang mukha. nakapatong ang siko nito sa tuhod at kahit madilim, alam ni kyungsoo na nakabihis ito nang maganda. polong puti na nakatupi sa bandang siko, pantalon na mamahalin at magandang sapatos. 

kung kanina ay gwapo ang hitsura ni jongin sa litrato na sinend sa kanya nito kanina, ngayon ay para itong pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa. gusot na damit, gulo-gulong buhok, nakakalag na sintas at bahagyang umaalog ang balikat. 

kahit walang tsinelas ay nag-lakad si kyungsoo papunta sa nobyo. naupo ito sa tabi ni jongin at saka hinigit ang ulo para ipatong sa sariling balikat. 

malayang nagpadala sa agos si jongin at inihilig ang ulo sa balikat ni kyungsoo. mas lalo lang nag-pantig ang tenga ni kyungsoo sa bawat hikbi na lumalabas sa labi ni jongin. 

humalik si kyungsoo sa tuktok ng ulo ni jongin at saka ito tuluyang ikinulong sa bisig. 

"magiging ayos din lahat." bulong ni kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang likod ni jongin. "hindi ko alam kung ano ang nangyari pero kilala kita, hindi ka iiyak kung hindi naman mabigat." ramdam ni kyungsoo ang mahigpit na pagkapit ni jongin sa damit nya habang pilit ibinabaon ang mukha sa leeg nya, habang pinipigilan kumawala ang iyak. 

walang magawa si kyungsoo kung hindi bumulong sa tenga ni jongin. "gusto ko lang malaman mo na kahit anong mangyari, nandito lang ako para sa'yo." kyungsoo whispered softly. kinuha nya ang isang kamay ni jongin na nakakapit sa bandang bewang nya at hinawakan ito. marahan nyang hinalikan ang bawat daliri ni jongin. 

_sana kahit papaano maibsan ang bigat na dinadala mo. _

"kung kaya ko lang silang pigilan na saktan ka, ginawa ko na. kasi ayokong nakikita ka na nasasaktan sa paulit-ulit na dahilan. pero kagaya mo, wala rin akong kakayahan para gawin 'yon. ang kaya ko lang ay mag-stay para sa'yo, makinig kapag kailangan mo at mag-offer ng matutuluyan kapag gusto mong tumakas sa reyalidad kahit sandali." at sa mga salitang 'yon, mas lalo lang umiyak si jongin sa pinaghalong lungkot, sakit, galit pati na init ng pagmamahal ni kyungsoo. 

tuluyang niyakap ni kyungsoo ang umiiyak na nobyo, hinahayaan ang mga hikbi at luha na tumulo. marahan nyang sinusuklay ang buhok ni jongin habang bumubulong ng mga salitang kailangan marinig ni jongin. 

humupa ang iyak. tumigil ang luha. maingat na kinupkop ni kyungsoo ang mukha ng nobyo at saka ito inangat. 

nag-angat ng tingin si jongin sabay hawi ni kyungsoo sa nakatabing nitong buhok para masilayan ang mukha ni jongin. 

malungkot. walang sigla. may bakas ng luha at walang ningning ang mga mata. nanikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo dahil hindi sya sanay na makitang ganito si jongin. alam nya na pamilya na naman ang problema nito pero kahit kailan, hindi nya nakitang naging mahina si jongin sa usaping ito. 

gamit ang daliri, pinunasan ni kyungsoo ang mga patuyong luha pati na ang babagsak pa lamang. "mahal kita." sambit ni kyungsoo, mahinang-mahina, pero alam nyang sa katahimikan na namamayani, rinig ito ni jongin. 

"gusto ko lang naman ng buong pamilya. kahit ngayon lang, kahit isang gabi lang. mahirap ba 'yon?" garalgal ang boses ni jongin nang mag-salita. lumayo ito para tuluyang tuyuin ang mukha at iayos ang sarili kahit na wala namang pinagbago. 

jongin looked like a complete mess in kyungsoo's eyes and it pained him the most to see him in this kind of state. 

before jongin crumbled into pieces again, niyakap ni kyungsoo ang nobyo at hinawakan ang kamay. nakapatong ang baba nya sa balikat ni jongin at ang labi ay nakadikit sa pisngi nito. malalim ang buntong-hininga ni jongin bago kusutin ang mga mata na sya ring nauwi sa pagkainis at mariing pag-sabunot sa sariling buhok. 

kyungsoo took his hands away from his hair and held it firmly, intertwining their fingers to fill the gaps in between. "please, ayokong nakikita ka na ganito." nanghihinang bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"kyungsoo, ang hirap ba na pagbigyan yung hiling ko? hapunan lang. isang hapunan lang na buo kami." bumuga si jongin ng hangin bago hawiin ang nakasabog na buhok. nalanghap ni kyungsoo ang amoy ng alak sa katawan ni jongin. hindi na lang muna pinansin ni kyungsoo dahil ayaw nyang mas lalong mainis si jongin. 

"a-ano bang nangyari? okay lang kung hindi mo sabihin. alam ko naman na sensitive ang issue na 'to." sabi ni kyungsoo. may pag-aalangan sa boses nya pati na rin siguro sa mukha nya na silipin nya si jongin. lumingon si jongin at tuluyang humarap sa kanya na may kunot sa noo. 

"kyungsoo, syempre naman sasabihin ko sa'yo. kaya ako nandito kasi sa'yo lang ako handang magpakatotoo. wala na yata akong maitatago sa'yo." sabi ni jongin na may diin para i-convince si kyungsoo na hindi lang sya basta boyfriend na takbuhan kapag kailangan ng mapaglalabasan ng init sa katawan. "parte ka na ng buhay ko and you have the right to know what happened." jongin muttered in the middle of the silence. 

"jongin, kahit naman boyfriend mo ako, ayoko pa rin naman manghimasok basta-basta sa buhay mo." kyungsoo said warily. 

"baby naman. ipinagkatiwala ko na yung mga madidilim kong nakaraan sa'yo. you've seen my best and worst state. you're there in my highs and lows. matagal na kitang pinapasok sa buhay ko." may sumilay na maliit na ngiti sa labi ni jongin at nawala kahit papaano ang bigat at kirot na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo na kanina pa naninirahan sa dibdib nya. 

kyungsoo leaned forward to kiss the smile on jongin's lips. nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni jongin at tuluyang nagpadala sa mga halik ni kyungsoo. 

the worry, the pain, the ache. it all went down the sink. jongin sighed contentedly. 

"huwag ka na ulit umiyak, please? nasasaktan din ako kapag nasasaktan ka. i love you, i love you. kung kaya ko lang bunuin ang kulang, ginawa ko na." niyakap ni kyungsoo ang nobyo. nakapatong ang baba nya sa ulo ni jongin habang ito naman ay yumakap sa bewang nya. 

himala na tahimik ang buong crossing. maliwanag sa may bandang flyover pero nakapwesto sila sa dilim ni jongin. tanging pag-hinga at tibok ng mga puso ang naririnig nila. 

hindi malabong hindi sila mangawit sa ganoong pwesto. umayos si jongin ng upo at ihinilig ang ulo sa balikat ni kyungsoo habang ang braso naman ni kyungsoo ay nakaakbay sa balikat ni jongin. 

katahimikan ang namayani sa kanila sa mahabang oras. tila parehong abala sa paghahanap ng tamang salita para basagin ang katahimikan. 

tumikhim si jongin habang pinadudulas ang sariling braso paikot sa bewang ni kyungsoo. "umuwi ang mama. binanggit ko na sa'yo kahapon, hindi ba?" si jongin ang unang nag-salita, determinado ihayag ang buong pangyayari dahil si kyungsoo lang ang nagsisilbi nyang kakampi sa mga oras na 'to. 

"sabi mo surprise ang pag-uwi ni tita." tumango si jongin at nagpatuloy. 

"prior to that, umuwi rin ang papa." si kyungsoo naman ang tumango. nabanggit na iyon ni jongin matagal na. na planong umuwi ng mga magulang nito sa pasko. noong sinabi ito ni jongin, maaliwalas ang mukha nito, malapad ang ngiti at may mga namamag-asang mata. kyungsoo could tell na excited ito dahil magkakasama-sama na naman sila kahit nandoon yung fact na hindi na kagaya ng dati. 

for jongin, he could take what he could get. 

"all i asked was a family dinner. minsan lang ako humiling. minsan lang, putangina." ramdam ni kyungsoo ang pait na nararamdaman ni jongin sa oras na 'yon. walang magawa si kyungsoo para pahupain lahat ng hinanakit ni jongin kaya idinaan na lang sa mahigpit na yapos at maingat na halik sa sentido. 

"tatlong taon kaming hindi nagkita-kita, tatlong taon akong nanahimik sa problema ng pamilyang 'to. ang tagal kong tiniis yung emptiness at longingness. gusto ko lang naman na magkakasama kami ngayong pasko kahit alam kong hindi na kami mabubuo kahit kailan." umiiling-iling si jongin at halata ang disappointment. 

"hindi ko yata deserve ang buong pamilya, kyungsoo." jongin muttered weakly. kyungsoo let out a pained protest with what he said. 

"huwag mo sabihin 'yan, please." ang tanging nasambit ni kyungsoo bago lumayo nang bahagya at hulihin ang labi ni jongin na para bang isang simpleng halik lang ang solusyon sa kinalalagyan nitong masalimuot na sitwasyon. 

nabawasan ang bigat ng tensyon sa pagitan nila nang gumanti ng halik si jongin. parehong nananabik ang kanilang labi at hindi mapigilan na magpakalunod sa bugso ng init ng halikan ngayong malupit ang mundo sa kanila, lalong-lalo na kay jongin. 

nag-layo sila na naghahabol ng hininga at makikinang na labi. kyungsoo watched jongin stare at his lips, watched him lick his lips wet. jongin's gaze swept to his face. 

gustong tanggalin ni kyungsoo ang pagod at pangamba sa mukha ni jongin pero hindi nya alam kung paano, kung saan magsisimula. 

"alam mo ba ang nangyari?" kyungsoo gasped when jongin's lips formed a melancholic smile. ngayon lang nya nakita ang ganoong klaseng ngiti. sa haba ng panahon na magkasama sila, kahit kailan hindi nya nakita na ngumiti nang ganoon kalungkot si jongin.

with that sight, biglang uminit ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. nangingilid ang luha nya dahil kahit hindi nya naranasan ang mga naranasan ni jongin, ramdam nya ang sakit na gumuguhit sa pagkatao nito. kaya naman kahit anong pagpipigil ni kyungsoo, dahan-dahang sumilay ang luha sa mga mata nya. 

"ang tagal naming nag-hintay sa restaurant. ang tagal ng mama dumating, hindi nagre-reply ang papa sa text. gutom na kami nila ate, sinusumpong na si ronron tapos nung dumating si mama, bitbit ang bago nyang kinakasama at ang mga anak nito sa una." kyungsoo heard the faint whimper that has escaped on jongin's mouth. "fuck, kyungsoo. nakakainsulto 'yon sa part ko, sa part namin nila ate. hindi ko masisi si mama kasi alam ko naman na masaya sya sa bago nyang relasyon pero yung ipamukha samin na masaya sya sa piling at pamilya ng iba ay isang malaking sampal sa'kin. kumpletong pamilya ang gusto ko. sarili kong pamilya. yun ang gusto ko." humugot ng malalim na hininga si jongin habang nakatingin sa kawalan, habang nakatingin sa payapang crossing. 

"umalis ka sa restaurant?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang likod ni jongin. malamang nilalamig na ito dahil kakaiba ang simoy ng pang-gabing hangin. 

"nilayasan ko sila. pumunta ako sa bahay namin noon. nung b-buo pa kami. doon kasi tumutuloy si papa although madalas sya mag-lagi sa bahay ni ate jaera. niyakap ko si papa kasi ang bigat-bigat na. magpapasko pero hiwa-hiwalay kami. hindi ko na alam kung saan ko ilulugar ang sarili ko. hindi ko alam kung susuportahan ko ba muna si mama o sasamahan ko si papa." suminghot si jongin kaya na-realize ni kyungsoo na umiiyak na naman ang nobyo. 

"ano sabi ng papa mo? nag-usap ba kayo?" 

tumango si jongin at ngumisi nang mapait, "uminom pa kami. nalaman ko na sinabihan sya ni mama na huwag na pumunta sa dinner. tangina, iyon na lang ba ipagkakait pa sa aming magkakapatid? kyungsoo, hindi ko alam kung magagalit ba ko o maiinsulto para kay papa. naguguluhan na 'ko." ginulo ni jongin ang buhok, tila inis na inis sa mga problema na kinakaharap. pinanood lang sya ni kyungsoo at hinayaang lumakas ang iyak at minasdan ang masaganang luha na pumapatak sa pisngi nito.

"kahit anong mangyari, jongin, ipangako mo sa'kin na hindi mo sisisihin ang sarili mo sa nangyari sa pamilya nyo." hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang baba ni jongin at ipinihit paharap sa kanya ang mukha nito. nagsusumamo ang mga mata ni kyungsoo nang sabihin nya ang mga kataga na iyon. ayaw nyang habambuhay ay dalhin ni jongin ang sakit at sisihin ang sarili. 

hindi sumagot si jongin, umiwas lang ito ng tingin. "baby, hindi mo kasalanan lahat, okay?" sa huli, kahit nag-aalangan, ay tumango si jongin. 

"alam mo, hindi ko rin masisi ang mama mo. siguro mali lang ang timing nya. kung sa ibang pagkakataon nya ginawa 'yon, alam ko naman na maiintindihan mo sya kasi mama mo 'yon. saka kilala kita, jongin. uunahin mo ang iba kaysa sa sarili mo na minsan nakakabahala rin." nakuha pang lumabi ni kyungsoo sa bigat ng sitwasyon nila pero hindi sya nagsisisi dahil may namuong ngiti sa labi ni jongin. 

"how come you always know the right words? kaya sa'yo ako, baby, eh." pabiro pang sabi ni jongin na may mugtong mata at pawisang mukha. 

"seryoso kasi ako." kyungsoo whined a little bit too loud. 

jongin chuckled lowly and then looked up at the sky. "siguro nga tama ka. pakiramdam ko nga ako na lang itong oa kasi ako na lang ang nasasaktan." 

"wala namang kaso kung ganoon nga kasi sabi mo nga ikaw ang saksi sa lahat ng away at mismong paghihiwalay nila." kyungsoo leaned closer and planted a soft peck on jongin's cheek. "also, huwag mong isipin na nag-fuck up ka na naman. nasaktan ka. nainsulto ka. may damdamin ka." 

jongin puffed an air before pulling kyungsoo closer, caging him with a long tight hug. "kyungsoo, hindi ko alam kung anong ginawa ko para ibigay ka sa'kin. i love you, baby. salamat." 

kyungsoo hugged him back, feeling comfortable with their shared body heat. "hindi ba nga hati tayo sa sakit at saya?" 

jongin hummed in response. "i asked for a perfect relationship but they gave me a simple one. masaya ako na sa'yo ko nararanasan 'tong mga ka-bullshit-an ko sa buhay. i love you, do." 

"kim, mahal din kita." 

tahimik sa crossing ng malolos. tahimik ang lansangan. pero rinig nila pareho ang palitan ng mga salita na gasgas na pero alam nila na may saysay pa. 

\----

ipinaghain nya si jongin dahil alam nyang kumakalam na ang sikmura nito na alak lang ang laman. ipinaghanda rin nya ng damit si jongin para makapagpalit ito nang mas presko at mas malinis na damit. 

"maligo ka na para makapagpahinga ka na rin." sabi ni kyungsoo habang tinatanggal isa-isa ang butones ng polo ni jongin.

nang tuluyang mahubad ni kyungsoo ang pang-itaas ni jongin, dumapo ang kamay nya sa pantalon nito. sya na rin ang nag-tanggal ng butones at nagbaba ng zipper. 

hinantay ni kyungsoo na hubarin ni jongin ang pantalon pero nakatitig lang ito sa kanya. "ikaw ang mag-tanggal ng pantalon mo." sabi ni kyungsoo habang nakanguso. 

to kyungsoo's surprise, sariling t-shirt nya ang tinanggal ni jongin. "sabayan mo 'ko maligo. iiyak lang ako sa banyo, please?" namula si kyungsoo sa pag-aya ni jongin pero sa huli ay sya ang nauna sa banyo kahit na halos kakatapos nya lang maligo. sya rin ang unang sumalang sa ilalim ng shower. wala na syang pakialam kung hubad man syang nadatnan ni jongin. wala na syang dapat itago dahil alam na nila ang bawat sulok ng katawan ng isa't isa. 

napasandal si kyungsoo sa pader nang ikulong sya ni jongin sa pagitan ng braso nito. maliit lang ang space, pareho silang walang saplot at hindi maikakailang may init silang nararamdaman. 

mugto pa rin ang mga mata ni jongin nang tumingin ito sa kanya. gwapo pa rin kahit na namumula ang ilong kakaiyak. panay ang agos ng tubig sa katawan nila at bilang masyadong intimate ang pwesto nila, si kyungsoo ang unang bumigay. 

si kyungsoo ang tumingkayad at unang humalik; sa dibdib, sa balikat, sa leeg hanggang sa makarating ang labi nya sa labi ni jongin. 

sana kahit sa halik, mabawasan lahat ng dinadala ni jongin. sana sa halik, mawala lahat ng sakit na matagal nang naninirahan sa pagkatao ni jongin. ibibigay ni kyungsoo lahat huwag lang manumbalik muli ang jongin na nakilala nya noon. 

"i love you, i love you." usal ni kyungsoo habang dinadampian ng halik ang leeg ni jongin. ang kamay nya ay nakalapat sa dibdib ng binata. he could feel jongin's nub under his palm and he tried to rub it slowly and carefully. ungol lang bukod sa lagaslas ng tubig ang narinig ni kyungsoo. 

hinapit ni jongin ang bewang nya papalapit sa katawan nito. kyungsoo gasped at how hard jongin felt in his navel. "kyungsoo...baby..." 

"ano? kahit ano gagawin ko. please, sabihin mo. i...i want to love you tonight." 

"tangina..." singhap ni jongin nang maramdaman ang mainit na kamay ni kyungsoo sa kanya. "kyungsoo, p-please." 

mabilis ang paggalaw ng kamay ni kyungsoo at hindi nag-tagal ay naabot ni jongin ang rurok ng kaligayahan. dumaloy pababa sa hita at binti ni kyungsoo ang katas ni jongin. 

jongin sagged in kyungsoo's hand as he milked out the taller's cock. yumakap sa kanya si jongin bilang suporta sa nanlalambot nitong mga binti. kyungsoo was still pumping his cock lazily, making jongin groaned at the overstimulation. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang muling pag-tigas ni jongin. 

"love..." ungol ni jongin. 

mas lalo lang pinag-igihan ang paggalaw ng kamay ni kyungsoo na nakahawak sa kabuuan ni jongin. mabagal pero may intensyon na parausin ulit si jongin sa pangalawang pagkakataon. "bilisan ko?" tanong ni kyungsoo. tumingala sya at sinalubong ang labing nangangailangan ng atensyon. 

"s-stop muna. lalabasan ako agad, kyungsoo. ahh." jongin threw his head backwards, thrusting up in his hand and panting heavily. "puta." 

bumitaw agad si kyungsoo bago yumakap sa nobyo at inangkin ang labi ng isa't isa. hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at syang naglagay nito paikot sa bewang nya. jongin got the hint and rubbed kyungsoo's tailbone. his hands were gliding down the the dip and swell of kyungsoo's butt. minimal na himas at piga pero liyong-liyo na si kyungsoo sa sensasyon. 

pareho silang nangangapa, naninimbang kung susuong sa apoy na mabilis kumakalat pero wala na silang panahon para mag-isip ng tama at mali. 

"bed, bed, bed, bed." nagmamadaling bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"kyungsoo," kitang-kita ni kyungsoo ang pag-aalangan sa mukha ni jongin. "bihis muna." jongin cupped his cheeks and gave him a quick peck bago patayin ang shower at umabot ng tuwalya. si kyungsoo ang nag-tuyo sa kanya na may kasamang magagaan na halik sa labi at pisngi. 

napaisip si kyungsoo sa biglaang pag-atras ni jongin. ayaw nya ba? bakit parang napaso si jongin sa init na pinagsaluhan nila kanina lang? masyado bang nagmumukhang atat si kyungsoo? gusto lang naman nya na kahit papaano ay maalis sa isip ni jongin ang lungkot pero parang bakit ayaw ni jongin? kyungsoo's mood deflated. nawala na rin ang lakas ng loob na pinanghahawakan nya kanina. 

ito ba ang nararamdaman ni jongin kapag sya ang tumatanggi? ang ganitong rejection? kyungsoo felt...unappealing. 

"tara na, bihis na." sabi ni jongin at saka sya mabilis na sinuotan ng t-shirt. kinuha ni kyungsoo ang underwear at pajama sa kamay ni jongin at labas sa loob na sinuot iyon. 

baka siguro ayaw ni jongin sa kanya dahil inexperienced sya. baka kasi hindi sya magaling kumpara sa mga nakaraang partner ni jongin. 

naunang nahiga si jongin sa kama kahit wala pang damit pang-itaas. ang likod nito ay nakasandal habang ang mukha ay nakabaling sa mini christmas tree na in-assemble nila pareho. huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo bago naglakad papuntang kama, bago sumampa at tumabi sa nobyo. 

gusto nyang magtanong pero alam nyang punong-puno na ang isip ni jongin. ayaw na nyang makadagdag pa sa problema nito. 

sa huli, si kyungsoo ang naupo sa bandang tiyan ni jongin. hindi na gaanong mugto ang mga mata ni jongin nang tumingin ito sa kanya. kyungsoo reached for jongin's hands and placed it on his thighs. he could feel jongin's light squeeze. that's all. 

ayaw magpatalo ni kyungsoo kaya naman bago pa umangal si jongin, hinalikan nya ito. may diin, may pananabik, yung halik na may ibig sabihin. kyungsoo wanted jongin to take the hint by shoving his tongue inside jongin's hot cavern. he started grinding on the older's navel and then reached for jongin's cock. 

he palmed it over the thin cloth, giving the outline of his cock a smooth stroke. he heard jongin's guttural moan stucked in his throat. 

ito ang unang humiwalay, ito rin ang unang nag-pakawala ng mahaba at malalim na ungol. hinawakan sya ni jongin sa bewang pinigilan ang paggalaw nito na ikinagulat ni kyungsoo.

"jongin...?" takang-tanong ni kyungsoo. agad syang nahiya sa mga ginawa nya. 

"ayoko, kyungsoo." mahinang sabi ni jongin at nag-pantig ang tenga ni kyungsoo. 

_"ayaw mo?" _

"fuck. not like that, baby. not like that. not like what you're thinking, baby. tingin naman sa'kin." jongin rambled. 

umalis si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng nobyo at nahiga in a fetal position, his back facing jongin. ramdam nya ang pag-hila ni jongin sa kanya pati na ang pagkulong ni jongin sa kanya sa bisig nito. 

"hindi siguro ako magaling. hindi rin siguro ako sexy sa paningin mo kaya ayaw mo sa'kin." bulong ni kyungsoo. 

"baby, ano ba 'yang sinasabi mo? parang hindi ako tinigasan at nilabasan kanina, ah?" amused na sabi ni jongin at saka sya hinalikan sa sentido. 

"eh bakit ayaw mo kanina? nung hinawakan ulit kita? tapos ngayon ayaw mo din, tinanggihan mo 'ko." puno ng akusasyon ang boses ni kyungsoo. humarap ito kay jongin at seryoso ang mukha, "sabihin mo nga sa'kin, ayaw mo ba gawin _yun_ kasi inexperienced ako?" 

"ang baby ko naman..." jongin clicked his tongue. hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang dapat maramdaman dahil una sa lahat, wala syang karapatan mag-inarte ngayong may malaking dilemma si jongin na kinakaharap pero natatabunan lahat ng pag-aalala nya sa boyfriend ng insekyuridad at hindi nya mapigilan na isantabi lahat ng iyon. 

"aminin mo na..." kyungsoo muttered against jongin's chest. 

"alam ko yung ginagawa mo, baby. you're initiating something intimate. you're trying to cross the line i have set for the two of us. hindi naman ako manhid at mas lalong hindi ako impotent." tumawa nang mahina si jongin kaya napatingala si kyungsoo. kinuha ni jongin ang kamay nya at inilagay sa pagitan ng hita nito. "tigas ko pa, oh. tatayo ba 'yan kung ayaw ko sa'yo? kung hindi ka _sexy_?" may ngisi sa labi ni jongin. _okay ka na ba? okay ka na ba talaga? maging masaya ka na ulit, please. _

"inaasar mo 'ko." sabi ni kyungsoo at sumimangot. 

"hindi, baby. what i'm trying to say is, gusto ko. gustong-gusto ko lalo na at may consent mo pero not now, by. not tonight. not when i'm like this; drunk, sad and vulnerable. ayoko naman na ang unang beses natin ay emotionally wrecked ako." nagpakawala nang mahaba at malalim na buntong hininga si kyungsoo. all this time, iniisip nya ang mga insecurities nya sa katawan when in fact, bulag sya sa katotohanan na mali ang timing nya. agad inangat ni kyungsoo ang ulo para dampian ng hindi mabilang na halik si jongin sa mukha. 

"sorry...sorry..." usal ni kyungsoo sa pagitan ng halik. "g-gusto ko lang naman...makalimutan mo yung sakit...kaya," dumaib si kyungsoo sa bandang leeg ni jongin at doon hinalikan ang nobyo, "kaya naisip ko baka...kailangan mo ng _r-release_." kyungsoo planted too many kisses on jongin's neck down to his chest. 

kyungsoo heard him let out a soft chuckle, making him snap his head. "saan mo natutunan 'yang _release release_ na 'yan?" sabi ni jongin, mapangasar at walang bahid ng lungkot. 

“sa’yo! kung anu-ano kasi tinuturo mo sa akin, pati ako nahahawa.” pa-angil na sabi ni kyungsoo dahil hanggang ngayon ay tinatawanan sya ni jongin dahil sa mga pinagsasabi nya. dinuro pa nya ang hubad nitong dibdib for emphasis. dumapa si kyungsoo, nakasiksik sa braso ni jongin bago humalik sa bandang pangahan nito. panay pa rin ang alog ng balikat ni jongin sa kakatawa. 

“okay ka na ba, baby?” kyungsoo mumbled while poking jongin’s cheek. humupa ang ihit ng tawa ni jongin at napalitan ng ngiti na nakareserba lang para sa kanilang dalawa. 

“okay na, nakauwi na ‘ko sa’yo eh.” sabi ni jongin bago pisilin ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

“ano kaya connect no’n?” kyungsoo huffed. 

“what i meant was, thank you for making me feel better. you always try your best to lift me up when i hit rock bottom. i'm feeling better now, salamat sa baby ko.” jongin pecked on the pout kyungsoo was wearing. 

“hindi ko alam kung paano ko papawiin yung mga nararamdaman mo ngayon kaya naisip ko gawin _yun_. sorry, by.” 

“okay lang, baby. don’t feel bad. kiss kita, dali.” lumapit pa si kyungsoo ang nang mag-lapat ang mga labi nila, tila hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. pareho nilang ninamnam ang galaw ng labi nila. “i love you, kyungsoo.” 

hindi sumagot si kyungsoo bagkus ay nilaliman ang halik kay jongin. “i love you, kim. or do. hehe.” 

“do?” tumingin si jongin sa kisame at tila nag-isip. matagal, kaya naman kinabahan si kyungsoo. kinurot nya ang tagiliran ni jongin dahil parang nag-isip pa ito. 

“bakit naman parang nag-aalangan ka, ha!” 

“biro lang, by. niloloko lang kita. alam mo namang sigurado ako sa’yo.” jongin frowned before hugging kyungsoo as tight as he could. mas lalo lang sumiksik si kyungsoo sa katawan ng nobyo. 

“walang halong pang-uuto ‘yan, ah?” paninigurado ni kyungsoo. 

jongin scowled at his boyfriend, “baby naman. kailan ba kita inuto?” ngumuso lang si kyungsoo at umiling. hinawi nya ang buhok na tumatabing sa noo ni jongin. 

"baby," usal ni kyungsoo. nag-alangan sya isaboses ang tanong na ngayon lang sumagi sa isip nya pero huli na dahil naghahantay na si jongin ng kasunod. "sabi mo magkasama kayo ng papa mo kanina. bakit dito ka umuwi?" curious lang talaga si kyungsoo. 

"tahanan kita eh." kaswal na sabi ni jongin. 

"yung seryoso kasing sagot, baby!" 

"seryoso o honest?" dahan-dahan syang hinila ni jongin papunta sa ibabaw nito. kyungsoo wiggled for a while to find his comfortable place. 

"pwede bang both, by?" kyungsoo smiled softly, urging jongin to answer his question. 

"i found a family in you. walang halong biro, kyungsoo. bukod sa mga ate, ikaw na ang naging sandalan ko. tapos...tapos ramdam ko yung init ng pagtanggap ng mga magulang mo sa'kin nung umamin tayo. masaya ako kapag pinasasabay ako ni tita kumain kasama yung pamilya nyo. masaya ako kapag imbitado ako sa mahahalagang occasion sa bahay nyo." nakatingin na naman si jongin sa kisame at nakangiti sa kawalan. "yung inuman kasama yung papa mo, yung ipagluto ng mama mo kapag may sakit ako. hindi ko kasi naranasan lahat 'yon. not that i'm blaming my parents. malayo sila eh. tapos naghiwalay pa." jongin sighed heavily, almost contentedly. "kaya bukod sa mga ate, ikaw ang pamilya ko." 

"jongin, hindi ko alam sasabihin ko." kyungsoo muttered. na-digest nya lahat ng sinabi ni jongin pero hindi nya alam kung paano magre-react. 

"wala kang dapat sabihin, baby. what you have been doing for the past 2 years, sapat na sa'kin 'yon." 

"jongin, mahal kita. mahal na mahal kita." 

"mahal din naman kita, kyungsoo. tatlong pasko na kita kasama." jongin smiled cheekily. 

"sawa ka na sa'kin?" pabirong sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"hinding-hindi ako magsasawa sa iyo. kahit anong mangyari. sana ikaw pa rin ang kasama ko sa mga susunod pang mga taon." _ako din, gusto ko din. gusto ko kasama kita hanggang dulo_. tumango si kyungsoo kahit wala namang tanong. itinaas nya ang hinliliit at hinintay si jongin na ikawit ang kanya. 

"pinky swear?" tanong ni kyungsoo. 

"pinky swear. i love you, by." 

"i love you, baby. maligayang pasko sa atin." 

tunay ngang maligaya hindi lang pasko pati na rin ang buong taon na malapit nang mag-tapos. all thanks to kyungsoo who stood by jongin's side despite of his own issues. 

isa mang emosyonal ang gabi na ito para kay jongin, kyungsoo never failed to surprise the shit out of him. hindi alam ni jongin kung deserve ba nya itong saya na nararamdaman nya dahil buong buhay ni jongin ay nabuhay sya sa lungkot. pakiramdam nya, isang maling kibot lang ay babawiin lahat ito sa kanya. 

ano bang laban nya kapag dumating ang araw na 'yon? 

anu't ano pa man, gusto munang namnamin ni jongin ang bawat segundo kapiling si kyungsoo. sa pighati man o sa ligaya, sa bawat highs and lows nila pareho. 

lahat nang iyon, itatago ni jongin at habambuhay panghahawakan. 

\---- 

**kyungsoo do:** ate, sa amin po tumuloy si jongin ngayong gabi.

**kyungsoo do:** baka lang po hanapin nyo at nag-aalala kayo. 

**kyungsoo do:** ngayon ko lang po naalala na i-inform ikaw kasi inasikaso ko pa po si jongin. 

**kyungsoo do:** tulog na po sya, ate. 

**jaera kim:** kumain ba sya, kyungsoo? hindi naman kasi nakapaghapunan yan kanina. pasensya na, naabala pa ni jongin ang noche buena nyo. pasensya na sa istorbo, alam mo naman na siguro yung nangyari. 

**kyungsoo do:** ate, kahit kailan po hindi naging abala si jongin sa akin. 

**kyungsoo do:** pinaghapunan ko po si jongin kanina. 

**kyungsoo do:** medyo nakainom po pero hindi naman sagad. 

**jaera kim:** buti naman. 

**jaera kim:** buti sinabi mo sa akin. hindi rin namin kasi alam kung saan nagpunta yang kolokoy na yan. nag-aalala rin ang mama namin. buti na lang hindi na kung saan saan pa nagpunta si jongin.

**jaera kim:** pasensya na talaga, kyungsoo. bawi na lang kami sa inyo ng family mo. 

**kyungsoo do:** nako ate! >< huwag na po. okay lang po talaga. 

**kyungsoo do:** pakisabi na lang po kay tita na safe si jongin.

**jaera kim:** i will tell her. 

**jaera kim:** thank you talaga kyungsoo. 

**jaera kim:** hindi ko alam kung saan hahanapin si jongin kung sakaling wala ka. swerte ng kapatid ko sa iyo. 

**kyungsoo do:** hindi naman po masyado ate. :(( 

**kyungsoo do:** good night na po. merry christmas ate. 

\----

may nakadagan sa ibabaw ng katawan ni jongin. hindi ganon kabigat, hindi rin nakakainis at some point. 

may kung anong dumadampi sa pisngi ni jongin, pati sa baba at pangahan, meron din sa noo at pailan-ilan sa labi. ramdam rin nya ang bawat pagtama ng hininga sa sariling balat. 

amoy colgate. amoy mouthwash. amoy ivory. amoy baby bench na blue. 

_amoy kyungsoo. _

kahit nakapikit pa at inaantok, sinubukan ni jongin ngumiti dahil sa kalambingan ng nobyo. 

"merry christmas, jongin." bulong ni kyungsoo sa tenga sya sabay halik sa pisngi. _sarap naman gumising kung ganito ang sasalubong._ "toothbrush ka na, please? kiss na tayo." kyungsoo pulled away just to straddle just above jongin's navel. 

it was a sight, to be honest. kyungsoo in his oversized shirt and boxers. basa pa ang buhok nito at malamig ang balat dahil bagong paligo. _cute. gwapo._

bumangon si jongin at saka yumakap sa nobyo. nilanghap nya ang pabango nito at pati na ang sabon na ginamit ni kyungsoo. jongin hummed in satisfaction and tapped his boyfriend's thigh. 

agad namang umalis si kyungsoo sa kandungan nya at humalik sa pisngi. "bilisan mo maligo. i love you, po." 

jongin flashed lopsided smile as he walked towards the bathroom. hindi sya sumagot dahil sa morning breathe instead, kinindatan nya lang si kyungsoo. namula ito just like that. 

jongin took his time. matagal bago sya lumabas ng banyo. wala na si kyungsoo sa kwarto pero rinig nya ang boses nito pati na ng mga magulang ng nobyo. 

"bunso, tawagin mo na si jongin. nakahain na." boses ng mama ni kyungsoo. he could hear a certain christmas song playing in the living room. 

"ma, naliligo pa nga po. mauna na po kayo." sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"hay nako, sabay-sabay na tayo. bilis! tawagin mo na yung _baby_ mo." nahagip ng tenga ni jongin ang boses ng kuya nito. natawa si jongin dahil sa pangaasar ni seungsoo sa boyfriend nya. he could hear the bickering outside and jongin felt..._at ease_ despite of what happened last night. kahit paano ay nawala ang bigat ng loob ni jongin. again, all thanks to kyungsoo. 

sa kabilang banda, medyo nahihiya na si jongin dahil nakitulog na nga sya, makikikain pa sya. wala pa man din syang dalang kahit na ano para sa pamilya ni kyungsoo. 

pinagpatuloy ni jongin ang pagsusuklay. sakto namang pag-ikot nya ay ang pagpasok ni kyungsoo. "kain na daw, by." sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"nahihiya ako. i should go home." 

"parang gago 'to. ngayon pa nahihiya. akala ko ba happy ka kapag pinapasabay ka ni mama kumain? tara na." kyungsoo tugged his arm lightly. obvious siguro ang pag-aalangan ni jongin sa mukha kaya naman bumuntong-hininga si kyungsoo at hinarap sya. 

"baby naman." sabi ni kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang pisngi ni jongin. "to make you feel better, nag-aalala rin si mama sa'yo. sinabi ko kasi kung ano nangyari kagabi. not everything, gist lang. tapos sinabi ko rin na parang pangalawang pamilya mo na kami." mas lalo lang nahiya si jongin. 

"bakit mo naman sinabi pa 'yon? by naman." jongin scowled and felt embarrassed of his own words. 

"huwag ka mag-alala, touched si mama." kyungsoo smiled sweetly. "tara na, by. nagpadala si ate jaera ng dalawang box ng ham. pambawi daw sa abala mo sa amin. sabi ko kahit kailan hindi ka naging abala sa'kin. kasi boyfriend kita, mahal kita." kyungsoo planted soft kisses on jongin's lips. gustong matunaw ni jongin sa tamis, sa halo-halong emosyon na nararamdaman. 

hindi sya sure sa kung ano ang dapat isagot. pero isa lang ang sinisigurado ni jongin, swerte sya kay kyungsoo. 

\----

"merry kwismas poooooo!" 

sa gitna ng tanghalian sa hapagkainan ng mga do, umalingawngaw ang pamilyar na boses. akala ni jongin nagha-hallucinate lang sya pero nagulat sya nang biglang tumayo ang mama ni kyungsoo para salubungin ang mga bagong dating na bisita. 

nagtaka si jongin kaya lumingon sya kay kyungsoo. malapad na agad ang ngiti nito pagkaharap nya. "hindi mo ba sasalubingin mga ate mo?" 

"ate ko?" nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin at naringgan ang mga boses sa living room. 

"by, nung dinaan nila yung ham dito, in-invite sila ni mama for lunch." kinapa ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin sa ilalim ng mesa. he squeezed jongin's hand lightly. 

"what? nakakahiya naman." bulalas ni jongin. para syang bulate na hindi mapakali sa upuan dahil ito ang unang beses na magkakasama sa iisang hapag ang magulang ni kyungsoo at mga ate ni jongin. 

this was...too good to be true. 

"jongin, ngayon ka pa ba mahihiya sa amin ng tita mo?" mas lalong nanlaki ang mata ni jongin nang lumingon sya sa gawi ng papa ni kyungsoo. he was obviously gaping lalo na nang tapikin ng nakatatanda ang balikat nya. "ayain mo na mga ate mo para sabay-sabay na tayong kumain. kyungsoo, samahan mo si jongin." 

bago pa namalayan ni jongin, hinila na sya ng nobyo patayo at papunta sa living room. hindi makaapuhap ng salita si jongin kung gaano sya nagpapasalamat dahil hindi nya lang natagpuan ang taong para sa kanya, natagpuan nya rin ang klase ng pamilya matagal na nyang inaasam. unti-unti, nakabangon silang magkakapatid sa lungkot at napalitan lahat ng saya at biyaya. 

"kyungsoo, i love you." sabi ni jongin habang naglalakad sila papuntang living room. 

"suddenly?" natawa si kyungsoo. tumango si jongin pero bago pa sya nakasagot, tumambad na sa kanya si rahee na tumatakbo sa direksyon nila. 

"tito jongin! tito kungchu!" matinis ang boses ni rahee. natawa ang mama ni kyungsoo sa pagkabulol ni rahee. agad sinalubong ni jongin ng yakap ang pamangkin at binuhat. 

panay ang kiss nito sa pisngi nya na para bang ang tagal nila hindi nagkita. "tito, may gift ka po ba sa'kin? kwismas ngayon!" tanong ni rahee pero imbes na sagutin, napako ang tingin ni jongin kay kyungsoo na yakap-yakap nila jungah at jaera. both of them mouthed something to kyungsoo na sya naman ikina-blush ng nobyo bago lumingon sa gawi ni jongin. 

kyungsoo gave him a loving smile while mouthing the words _i love you_ when no one was looking. 

noong oras na 'yon, si kyungsoo lang ang nakikita nya, si kyungsoo lang ang nagma-matter sa kanya, si kyungsoo ang isa sa pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay nya. 

again, si kyungsoo ang lakas, ang liwanag, ang pag-asa. 

jongin, in a heartbeat, without any doubt, mouthed _i love you._

_fiercely, contentedly, without any conditions. _

\---- 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** it's me, syempre. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** thank you for letting me crash last night. thank you for making me feel better. thank you for the light kisses and warm hugs throughout the night. hindi ko alam kung paano ako magt-thank you sa'yo at sa family mo. all i can say is i love you, baby ko.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **by! parang ewan thank you nang thank you!!!! okay na by. i love you din! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** syempre, love. nakaabala ako pati pamilya ko. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **ayy!!!! never ka nga naging abala sakin baby. :((( ano ba bakit mo ba iniisip yan. i love you, okay? ako lang 'to baby, nahihiya ka pa.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kahit na, by. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sana hindi ka mapagod kakaintindi sa'kin. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]: **i won't :((( hindi ako mapapagod punasan luha mo baby. :( i love you! 

\---- 

it must have been a coincidence. 

huling linggo na ng taon at napagkasunduan ng magkakapatid ng mga kim na mag-simba kasama ang mga bata pati na rin ang asawa ni jaera. maaga silang dumating sa simbahan at naupo sa pew sa bandang gitna. halos 30 minutes silang maaga pero unti-unti nang dumadating ang mga tao. 

in jongin's peripheral vision, may tatlong tao na naupo sa same pew nila jongin. hindi ito pinansin ni jongin dahil kasalukuya nyang nilalaro si ronron na nakakandong sa ate jungah nya. 

napatingin si jongin sa ate nya nang suminghap ito nang eksaherado at nakatingin sa gawi ni jongin. "kyungsoo!" 

_kyungsoo? si kyungsoo nandito?"_

jongin thrashed his head on his side and saw his boyfriend wearing a black shirt and jeans. he's with his family na agad rin naman silang nakilala. 

kyungsoo flopped beside him with a loving smile plastered on his lips. "hi, kim." bulong nito. 

bago sumagot si jongin ay nag-mano muna sya sa mga magulang nito. jaera and jungah did the same. pati si rahee na inaantok na ay tumulay sa luhuran with her socks on at nag-mano sa parents ni kyungsoo. 

"hello po, tito kungchu! hello po, lola and lolo." sabi ni rahee. kahit inaantok ay nakangiti ito. natawa naman ang parents ni kyungsoo sa kabibohan ni rahee. 

"pa, kailan kaya tayo magkakaapo?" sabi ng mama ni kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman ng lahat. jongin laughs fade when kyungsoo hooked his arm on jongin's, a pout on his lips. 

"hindi mo 'ko pinansin." kyungsoo said with a sulky face. jongin chuckled and booped his nose. 

"ang baby ko naman, nakukuha pang magtampo." sabu ni jongin sa malambing na tono. kyungsoo wrinkled his nose before he pulled away. bago pa makalayo si kyungsoo sa kanya, humilig si jongin para bumulong sa nobyo. "mahal kita." 

umayos si jongin ng upo. kahit hindi nakaharap si kyungsoo sa kanya at side profile lang ang kita ni jongin, nahagip ng mata nya kung paano sumilay ang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo, kung paano bumilog ang pisngi nito sa lapad ng ngiti ni kyungsoo. 

ramdam ni jongin ang bilis ng tibok ng puso nya. humarap sya sa altar. hindi pa man umpisa ang misa ay nakahiling na si jongin na sana, si kyungsoo na talaga ang para sa kanya. 

\---- 

expected naman ni kyungsoo na nasa simbahan si jongin pero hindi nya inaakala na nasa _iisang_ simbahan lang sila at nagkataon pa na sa iisang pew sila nakaupo. 

expected ni kyungsoo na magiging malambing at clingy sa kanya pero hindi. tahimik lang ito sa tabi nya at attentive sa misa, nagpa-participate ito, mahinang kumakanta. magaan ang kapit ni jongin sa kamay nya noong _ama namin_. magmula noon, hindi na ito bumitaw. 

wala namang reklamo dahil minsang kapag dinadalaw ng antok si kyungsoo, sya namang pipisilin ni jongin ang kamay nito para mabalik ang sariling diwa. ngingiti si kyungsoo at uusal ng pasasalamat. jongin would mouth a soft _i love you_ before bringing his attention to the mass. 

_"magbigayan kayo ng kapayapaan sa isa't isa." _

agad humarap si kyungsoo sa mama nya at saka yumakap, ganoon din ang ginawa nya sa papa nya. 

"_wis we with you_, mama! ninang! tito jongin! tito kungchu! _wis we with you!_" sabi ni rahee na proud pang isinisigaw ang peace be with you kahit mali naman ang bigkas. natawa na naman ang mga parents ni kyungsoo. 

humarap si kyungsoo sa nobyo, "peace be with you." sabi ni kyungsoo pero sa iba nakatingin si jongin. maya-maya ay nag-lean ito forward para yakapin ang...

papa ni kyungsoo. 

"peace be with you, jongin." 

"peace be with you po, tito, tita." matamis ang ngiti ni jongin nang yakapin ito ng mama at papa ni kyungsoo na may kasamang tapik sa likod. 

kyungsoo's heart swelled at the sight. tila naghalo-halo ang mga emosyon na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo noong oras na 'yon; tuwa, contentment at pagmamahal. 

totoong ngang uhaw si jongin sa pagmamahal ng ama at ina. kahit pa sabihing nandyan ang mga ate nya, hindi pa rin sapat iyon para punan ang kulang sa buhay ni jongin. kyungsoo felt bad at some point. naisip nya yung mga panahon na pabirong tinatawag ni jongin na _mama_ ang mama ni kyungsoo. madalas ay pinapatigil nya ito pero ngayon, he understood. 

alam at naiintindihan na ni kyungsoo kung bakit. 

lumipad ang isip ni kyungsoo at hindi nya namalayan na komunyon na. kung hindi pa sya bahagyang tinulak ng mama nya para tumayo at pumila para sa ostya. 

tinanggap ni kyungsoo ang ostya kasunod ni jongin at saka bumalik sa upuan. sabay silang lumuhod at tahimik na umusal ng maikling panalangin. wala namang mahihiling pa si kyungsoo kundi ang maayos na kalusugan nilang lahat, mas matibay pang relasyon sa susunod na taon at ang contentment sa puso nya pati sa puso ni jongin. 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang titig sa gilid nya kaya nag-mulat sya ng mga mata at tumingin sa katabi. 

maamo ang mukha ni jongin. sa unang tingin ay walang kaemo-emosyon ang mukha nito pero habang tumatagal, mas lalong bumabakas ang pagmamahal nito. nanunuot sa pagkatao ni kyungsoo ang init ng tingin ni jongin kaya humarap sya sa altar. 

"mag-dasal ka nga dyan." bulong ni kyungsoo. "tingin ka pa nang tingin."

jongin chuckled lowly and inched closer, "hihiling pa ba ako eh nakatingin na ko sa sagot sa mga dasal ko." 

nag-init ang mukha ni kyungsoo dahil heto na naman si jongin, bumubulong na naman ng mga mabubulaklak na salita dahilan ng pagwawala ng mga paro-paro sa tiyan ni kyungsoo. 

"ano ba..." saway ni kyungsoo, hindi pa rin tumitinag sa pagkakaluhod. 

"kilig ka dyan, no?" pang-aasar ni jongin. that or he was just telling the truth. tumikhim si jongin bago nag-salita ulit. "i love you, kyungsoo." sa pagkakataon na ito ay puno ng sinseridad at katotohanan ang boses ni jongin. 

bumaling si kyungsoo sa nobyo at ngumiti ng tipid. "corny mo." 

"corny pero ngumiti ka? ano kaya 'yon." 

"ewan ko sa'yo." nag-panggap na masungit si kyungsoo at saka umupo. jongin did the same and laced their fingers. 

"totoo lahat ng sinabi ko sa iyo. walang halong pang-aasar at biro. kyungsoo, ayokong marindi ka dahil paulit-ulit ako pero mahal kita. you somehow made it easy for me, love. kaya thank you. sa pananatili, sa pagtya-tyaga, sa walang sawang pag-unawa." jongin said with all the sincerity he could muster. inangat ni jongin ang magkahawak nilang kamay at hinalikan ang nakakuyom na kamao ni kyungsoo. "i love you, baby ko." 

walang salita na maapuhap si kyungsoo para tumbasan ang mga sinabi ni jongin kaya tumango na lamang sya. "i love you din, kim. kinakabahan ako baka mag-propose ka bigla." kyungsoo stated as a matter of fact. 

jongin laughed almost loudly. buti na lang at tinakpan ni kyungsoo ang bibig ng nobyo. "ano ba, parang ewan 'to! lakas mo tumawa." saway ni kyungsoo at pinanlakihan pa ng mata si jongin. 

"ikaw baby ha, propose pala agad gusto mo. pwede naman. nasa simbahan na tayo, ano papalagan mo ba 'ko if i ask you to marry me?" nakakalokong ngiti ang mayroon sa labi ni jongin at nag-tataas baba ang mga kilay nito. namula lang si kyungsoo sa tanong at saka umilag ng tingin. 

"ouch, hindi pa totoo pero mukhang basted na ako sa proposal." sabi ni jongin at umaktong nasaktan at malungkot. kinurot lang ni kyungsoo ang tagiliran ni jongin. 

"para kang sira dyan!" 

"ako pa talaga eh ikaw nga dyan ang nag-bring up ng proposal. maybe it's a wrong timing, no?" tanong ni jongin sa kanya pero sa altar nakatingin. kyungsoo jus hummed and rest his head on the taller's shoulder. "kapag tama na ang oras para sa'tin, tatanungin ulit kita." 

"nakaka-pressure naman, by." kyungsoo whined. 

"take your time, baby. palagi akong maghihintay basta ikaw ang hihintayin. i love you, kyungsoo." sabi ni jongin sabay akbay sa kanya. kuntento ang pareho nilang puso at sabay nahulog nang mas malalim sa isa't isa. 

"i love you, jongin. merry christmas." kahit tapos na ang pasko, grineet nya ang nobyo. 

"merry christmas, baby ko." 

natapos ang misa. nagpalakpakan ang mga tao. hanggang sa pag-labas ng simbahan ay bitbit nila ang ngiti sa labi at magaang pakiramdam. magkahawak ang mga kamay nila pero eventually ay nag-bitaw din dahil sa ibang direksyon sila papunta. 

"good night, by. text mo ko kapag nasa bahay ka na, ha?" paalam ni jongin sabay halik sa noo. 

"noo lang? wala po ba sa lips?" kyungsoo murmured sabay nguso. 

"lips? eh...nakatingin mama't papa mo eh. paano ba 'yan?" napakamot tuloy ng ulo si jongin. puno ng hiya at pag-aalangan sa mukha. 

"by..." kyungsoo whined. "isa lang oh?" 

"video call na lang kita mamaya para ma-kiss kita." jongin bargained. nahihiya dahil nakaabang ang mga magulang ni kyungsoo sa malayo. 

"ano kaya 'yon! hindi ko naman mararamdaman kiss mo sa video call." nagmamaktol na si kyungsoo. parang bata. 

"cheeks na lang?" 

"okay, sige. sige na nga. okay na yun." sunod-sunod ang tango ni kyungsoo. jongin leaned down and pressed soft kisses on kyungsoo's cheeks. 

"i love you." bulong ni kyungsoo pagkatapos humiwalay ni jongin. ngiti lang ang isinagot ni jongin at marahang pisil sa kamay. hinatid nya ng tingin si kyungsoo habang naglalakad ito papunta sa magulang nya, habang tumatawid sila sa kalsada. pinagmasdan ni jongin ang nobyo habang minamata nito ang tindahan ng bibingka. nakasakay na't lahat si kyungsoo ay halatang natatakam pa rin ito sa bibingka. 

"hoy, sakay na." sabi ni jungah. dala nito ang sariling kotse at sila lang dalawa ang sakay. ang ate jaera naman nya ay may dala ring sasakyan na kanina pa nakaalis. 

"gusto mo ba bibingka, ate?" tanong ni jongin. 

"bakit, ibibili mo ba 'ko?" 

umiling si jongin. "hindi. mangungutang sana ako ibibili ko kasi si kyungsoo, baka gusto mo na rin sumabay." 

"lokong 'to. dalawa sa'kin, para kay ina yung isa. bayaran mo 'ko ha!" 

"oo na, oo na. dyan ka lang. hatid mo ko sa crossing." 

\---- 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hoy, labas. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** now na. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** lalamig ang bibingka, bilis baby! 

nakangiti si jongin nang panoorin nyang iluwa ng gate si kyungsoo. cute. naka-pajama na naman ito at malaking t-shirt na kay jongin pa yata. may dala itong dalawang tinidor at plastic na plato, may bitbit na malapad na ngiti at mukhang natatakam na. 

"paano mo nalaman na gusto ko ng bibingka?" kyungsoo said sheepishly. jongin tapped his cheek and there kyungsoo planted a loud kiss. 

"nakita kita nung pauwi ka na nakatingin sa bibingka. bakit hindi ka nagpabili?" 

"eh! sasabihin ni mama maraming food sa bahay." kyungsoo pouted sadly. inabot nya ang supot at sinamyo pa ang amoy nito. 

"dito tayo sa kalsada kakain?" tanong ni jongin. 

"sa loob! sorry, na-excite ako." kyungsoo giggled. cute talaga. pumasok sila sa bahay nila kyungsoo, derecho kwarto at naupo sa ibaba ng kama. si jongin na ang nag-lagay ng bibingka sa plato. 

si jongin ang unang bumawas ng bibingka at sinubuan si kyungsoo. while doing so, may naalalang kanta tuloy si jongin. 

_ang sabi nila, bigyan mo na sya ng bibingka. _

"hoy, by. bakit ka nakangiti dyan?" sita sa kanya ni kyungsoo. mas lalo lang lumawak ang ngiti ni jongin at saka sinubuan ulit si kyungsoo ng bibingka. 

"wala, may naalala lang ako." 

_dahil ikaw na ang aking tadhana. _

"maniwala ako." ngumuso si kyungsoo. cute naman, ano ba 'yan. 

"alam mo ba yung kanta na bibingka?" tanong ni jongin. umiling lang si kyungsoo. "kapag daw mahal mo yung isang tao, dapat daw bilhan mo ng bibingka." explain ni jongin kahit hindi naman yata talaga iyon ang ibig sabihin ng kanta. 

kyungsoo pursed his lips at tumabi kay jongin. yumakap pa ito sa nobyo na parang naglalambing. "love mo ba 'ko?" 

"ano sa tingin mo, by? syempre naman. love na love ko ang baby ko." sabi ni jongin sabay akbay sa nobyo. humalik sya sa noo nito at niyakap ng mahigpit si kyungsoo. 

"love din kita, by. sana ramdam mo kahit minimal lang yung pinapakita ko sa iyo." 

"anong minimal ka dyan. for me, it's enough. you're more than enough. i love you, kyungsoo. more christmas to us?" sabi ni jongin at itinaas ang tinidor na may nakatusok na bibingka. kyungsoo giggled and brought the rice cake to his mouth. 

"more christmas with you, jongin." 

with that, mas lalo lang nahulog si jongin kay kyungsoo, si kyungsoo kay jongin. kung dati ay hindi nya gusto ang panahon ng pasko dahil puro mapapait na alaala lang ang naaalala nya but now, he's looking forward to spend it with kyungsoo by his side. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANA NAGUSTUHAN NYO :(((( next update ay---selos jongin CHOURKEME!!! penge feedback. suntukin nyo na lang ako thru twt or cc hahahahhaha luv u all mga ka-sana all. owh that rhymes. 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	23. selos at lagnat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "may lagnat na nga ako nagagalit ka pa. kung ayaw mo kong alagaan, okay lang naman sa'kin. huwag mo na lang akong pagalitan."
> 
> o kung saan may sakit si kyungsoo at nag-aalala (as well as nag-seselos) si jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy! pasensya na dahil inabot ng halos dalawang linggo ang update ko. pasensya na rin sa mga unanswered comments. hindi ko talaga alam ang sasabihin ko sa inyo everytime na pinupuri nyo ang updates ko dsfhdsfsfs hiyang hiya na ko sa kalat ko but fsdfsdfsd tuloy naten to hanggang huli!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> sana magustuhan nyo ang chapter na ito :(( cute na cute lang ako at medyo kinikilig habang nagsusulat, sana ganoon din ang maramdaman nyo!!! 
> 
> salamat sa mga enabler ko! kay alex, kay zara, kay miss mari hOY KA DYAN GHORL!!! salamat sa mga hiyawan sa dms!!!!! salamat sa inyo lahat huhuhu pinagtyatyagaan nyo pa rin ako at ang mga kalat ko!!! hapPY READING HOY!!!

lunes ngayon at nag-observe si jongin sa klase nila kyungsoo. nananahimik sya sa likod at nag-sasagot ng field study book habang nagdi-discuss si ma'am boa. 

actually, he was not at peace right now. distracted sya sa likod at batok ni kyungsoo. tumupad ito sa usapan nilang dalawa na sa likod pumwesto si kyungsoo para at least magkalapit sila. jongin really did make the font in ppt way bigger than the usual but mas tama ang gawa nya kaysa sa mga nakasanayan ng iba. _thanks to edtech's 6x6 format. _

kyungsoo scowled at him nang makita ang ppt na si jongin mismo gumawa. ngumisi lang si jongin at hindi na nang-asar pa sa nobyo. 

mas lalong nadi-distract si jongin sa bawat bahing na pinapakawalan ni kyungsoo kanina pa nung nagsimula ang klase. hindi nya nakikita ang mukha ni kyungsoo pero alam nyang namumula na ang ilong nito at malamang ay nasal na ang boses. nag-alala si jongin dahil kagabi pa ito nagbibigay ng sign na magkakasipon ito at kung mamalasin ay mauuwi sa ubo at (huwag naman sana) lagnat. 

jongin suppressed a sigh before going back in answering his fs book. 

the day went by so fast and uneventful. wala sila gaanong contact ni kyungsoo dahil may kasunod pang klase si ma'am boa sa grade 10 at kailangan ni jongin sumunod.

halos nakaka-20 hours na sya in just 3 weeks, malayo-layo pa sa target nilang 52 hours. wala naman syang reklamo dahil matagal-tagal pa silang magkikita ni kyungsoo sa school, that's the only fun part about field study.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** you kept sneezing, love. :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** magkakasipon yata ako by :((((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** gamot agad, please. i don't want you sick. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, by. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kaya lang ayaw mo ko magkasakit kasi di mo ko makikiss :cccc mahahawa ka. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i'd still kiss you, love. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** remember when i kissed when you still have come on your lips? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** GAGO KA HUWAG MO KOKAUSAPIN!!!!@@!

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** shy? haha. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** gagooooo i hate you bakit mo pinaalala pa yun!!!!!!! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** next time kasi, kung iha-handjob mo 'ko, huwag malapit sa mukha mo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sige asar pa bahala ka sa buhay mo bwisit ka 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i hate you kim i hate you :(((((((((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** bet you're blushing right now. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** can i see you? sa faculty. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** nauna si ma'am boa sa grade 10, may pinaayos na papers sa'kin. i'm alone here. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** excuse ka, bilis. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** now na. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** or i'll tease you more. 

nakangising ibinaba ni jongin ang telepono at inumpisahang i-staple ang summative tests ng mga grade 10. hindi naman talaga nya inaasahan si kyungsoo na pumunta sa faculty dahil alam nyang may klase pa ito math pero biglang bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa niyon si kyungsoo na nakasimangot at pawisan. 

malakas ang tawa ni jongin habang humihila sya ng monoblock sa tabi. 

"fuck you, gago." sabi ni kyungsoo at pabagsak na umupo sa tabi ni jongin. agad dinukot ni jongin ang panyo sa bulsa ng polo nya at saka marahang dinampi ito sa pawisang noo ni kyungsoo. 

"nakakainis ka!" sabi ni kyungsoo, paangil pero hindi galit. 

"oh, bakit ako?" painosenteng tanong ni jongin habang pinupunasan ang pawis ni kyungsoo sa leeg. 

"ikaw! dini-dirty talk mo 'ko sa chat. mamaya may nakasilip pala sa conversation natin!" kyungsoo hissed at him before smacking his shoulder with a hardened fist. 

"pero gusto mo din naman, by." pang-aasar ni jongin sabay yakap sa bewang ni kyungsoo. he buried his face on the smaller's neck, inhaling kyungsoo's natural scent. nakalimutan yata nitong magpabango kaya amoy pinaghalong pawis at downy ito. it's not that bad, jongin liked it a lot. 

"gusto pero huwag naman yung nasa public tayo, by." ngumuso si kyungsoo at saka yumakap pabalik. ever since they crossed the third base, mas lalo lang silang nanabik sa isa't isa. minsan, nagiging mapusok na ang mga galaw nila at natatakot sila pareho dahil baka isang araw, dumating yung pagkakataon na wala ni isa sa kanila ang makapag-iisip nang tama at hindi na sila makapagpigil pa. 

"okay, i'm sorry, baby." jongin's voice was muffled on kyungsoo's neck. the younger sighed softly. he felt guilty at this point. 

"okay lang, by. basta ilugar mo lang." sabi ni kyungsoo. jongin felt ashamed of what he did kaya naman humiwalay sya sa nobyo at umupo ng maayos. he looked at kyungsoo apologetically and held his hand under the table. 

"also, sorry if i was too demanding earlier sa chats. i just want to see you today, love. wala akong balak na inappropriate." jongin said with a sulky face. 

"alam ko. i missed you. gusto mo lang mag-lambing kasi madalang na tayo magkita. alam ko naman na gusto mong bumawi." kyungsoo murmured softly before squeezing jongin's reassuringly. tumango si jongin at saka ngumiti ng tipid. 

"i missed you din, love." he looked at kyungsoo straight on the latter's eyes. he continued, "sorry kung limitado palagi ang oras natin sa isa't isa tapos paganto-ganto lang. patakas, pasikreto, mabilisan." 

kyungsoo frowned his eyebrows and booped his nose with his free hand. "it's fine, by. alam ko namang busy ka as a third year college student. busy na rin naman ako dahil malapit na rin ang finals pati na enrollment sa college. we'll make this work, ha? babawi tayo." kyungsoo smiled sweetly. there was a glint in kyungsoo's eyes and it was promising. sumangayon si jongin at pinakawalan ang kamay ng nobyo. 

he pressed a kiss on kyungsoo's forehead before muttering, "i love you, baby." sasagot din sana si kyungsoo kaso bigla itong inunahan ng bahing kaya nag-takip ito ng bibig. dalawang beses pa at maya-maya ay halata na ang pamumula ng ilong nito at nangingilid na luha kakabahing. 

"hey, magpacheck-up ka na kaya, baby? bago pa lumala." jongin suggested but kyungsoo whined in protest. matigas ang ulo ni kyungsoo pagdating sa usapang check-up. ayaw na ayaw nito ng gamot dahil nasusuka daw sya sa lasa although di hamak naman na mas kadiri at kasuka-suka yung mga gamot ni rahee kapag may lagnat. 

fuck cefaclor for kids strawberry flavor. 

suminghot si kyungsoo at halatang may kaunti na itong sipon. tumikhim din ito at alam na ni nya agad na nangangati ang lalamunan nito. jongin offered his handkerchief. wala kasi syang tissue na dala kaya panyo muna. 

jongin rubbed kyungsoo's back as the younger blew his nose and then suddenly biglang bumukas ang pinto. tumaas ang kilay ni jongin sa taong iniluwa ng pinto at pinagkrus ang braso sa dibdib. 

"s-sir seonho?" bulalas ni kyungsoo. nanlaki ang mga mata ng nobyo nya at halatang kinakabahan na. 

"tama pala ang balita na pinapatos mo pati estudyante mo." may talim at akusasyon ang bawat salita ni seonho. nakalagay ang mga kamay nito sa bulsa at may masamang tingin na ipinupukol kay jongin. 

kyungsoo gasped dahil ito ang pinakatatakutan ng nobyo nya na mangyari, ang may makaalam ng relasyon nila ni jongin. 

jongin sensed it so he uncrossed his arms and searched for kyungsoo's hand under the table. ramdam nya ang mahigpit na kapit ni kyungsoo sa kamay nya. he could feel seonho's eyes boring holes into their bodies. 

sinalubong ni jongin ang mga mata nito at amused na ngumiti para lang maasar ito. "chismoso ka pala?" jongin raised his eyerbrows to taunt the man in front of them. jongin waited for his rebuttal but it did not come. 

tumayo si jongin at iniwan si kyungsoo sa kinauupuan. sumandal sya sa table at ikinunot ang noo. pinasadahan nya ng nayayamot na tingin si seonho mula ulo hanggang talampakan bago tumingin sa mukha nito at nagsalita, "what are you even doing here? this is an english faculty, there's no place for a math major like you." 

ramdam ni jongin ang pagtabi ni kyungsoo sa tabi nya. bahagya itong tumingkayad para bumulong, "please, huwag mo na patulan, jongin." 

tinignan nya si kyungsoo at umiling, "no," sabi ni jongin, sapat para marinig ng lalaki sa harap nila. "this is not his place para pulisin ako." 

"puro ka lang yabang, jongin kim. mali naman ang mga pinagyayabang mo." seonho shook his head disappointingly. "baka gusto mong sabihin ko sa head ng english ang lahat ng mga kalokohan mo? at dito pa talaga sa faculty?" patuyang sabi ni seonho. kyungsoo thrashed his head towards the intruder and gaped. 

"kung mayabang ako, pakialamero ka naman." jongin spat out. ramdam ni jongin ang paghila ni kyungsoo sa braso nya, tila pinipigilan ang namumuong init ng ulo ng nobyo pero hindi nagpaawat si jongin. matagal na silang may alitan ni seonho at matagal na rin silang hindi naghaharap nito. 

alam nyang panay ang tingin nito kay kyungsoo kapag nasa iisang lugar sila, alam nyang panay ang initiate nito ng usapan para makadiskarte kay kyungsoo. 

"ano bang ginagawa mo dito? bakit ka nandito? pumunta ka ba para mag-amok?" jongin asked irritatingly. hindi na nya matiis ang pagmumukha ni seonho lalo na't panay ang sulyap nito sa nobyo. 

"sinusundo ko lang si kyungsoo. i'm saving him from your hands." napakunot ang noo ni jongin at mas lalo lang tumindi ang inis sa lalaking kaharap nila. 

"bakit mo sinusundo ang _boyfriend ko_? kung mayroon mang may mali ang ginagawa dito, ikaw 'yon. you're trying to barge into our lives. wala ka namang alam sa relasyon namin, hindi ka kasali dito." 

"walang alam? obvious naman na tine-take advantage mo ang _estudyante_ mo." 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin. nagpantig ang tenga ni kyungsoo. ano ba ang sinasabi ni seonho? bakit bigla na lang itong papasok sa buhay nila at uusisain ang mayroon sila? saan ba nanggagaling ang mga paratang na nagmumula kay seonho? 

was it really like that? na tine-take advantage ni jongin si kyungsoo? 

"ano? hindi ba tama ako?" seonho added. 

"stop with your bullshits, seonho and stop ogling over my boyfriend." jongin snapped. he waved his hand and almost advanced. buti na lang ay niyakap ni kyungsoo ang braso nya at pinigilan sya. hindi nakatakas sa mata ni seonho ang inakto ni kyungsoo. 

"bakit? selos ka?" pang-aasar ni seonho. nakangiti pa ito na parang nag-eenjoy sa namumulang mukha ni jongin. 

"no, i'm actually threatened. you're hitting on my boyfriend. alam ko yang mga tingin at ngiti mo kay kyungsoo and it's not funny anymore. it's creepy and alarming and what? you are trying to _redeem _yourself? bakit hindi mo na lang tanggapin na sa ating dalawa, i'm always two steps ahead of you." napakunot ang noo ni kyungsoo sa huling sinabi ni jongin. _redeem?_ bakit? ano bang dapat i-redeem? akala ni kyungsoo ay simpleng alitan lang ito pero mukhang may mas malalim pang dahilan. 

"masyado nang malaki ang ul--" 

"tumigil na kayo, please lang!" nangingilid na ang luha ni kyungsoo nang tignan ito ni jongin. namumula pa rin ang ilong nito. "walang mangyayari kung maghapon kayong magpapayabangan. kung may issue kayo sa isa't isa, huwag dito. at huwag nyo 'ko idamay." kyungsoo hissed at the both of them. kumalas ito kay jongin. sinubukang hulihin ni jongin ang braso ni kyungsoo pero huli na dahil nagmamarcha na ito palabas. padabog niyong binagsak ang pinto nang lumabas. 

jongin breathed exasperatedly and walked hastily towards the door but he stopped in front of seonho. "kung goal mo ay pag-awayin kami ni kyungsoo, well, puta_. congrats, pare._ pero kung balak mong paghiwalayin kami, _fuck you_ and your dirty games. you're way too late to accomplish that. hinding-hindi ko isusuko si kyungsoo dahil sa kahibangan mo." jongin gritted his teeth while he talked to seonho. binangga nya ang balikat nito nang magpatuloy sya sa paglalakad. 

just when he was about to leave, he spoke again. "matuto kang lumugar. hindi yung magsusumbong ka pa eh alam na ng buong faculty na bago pa lahat itong field study na ito, kami na ni kyungsoo. napaka-mama's boy mo. step up your fucking game." jongin grumbled under his breath, enough for seonho to hear every words he spat. 

hindi pa rin nya maisip kung ano ba ang laro ni seonho at kailangan pang guluhin sila ni kyungsoo. wala talaga syang tiwala sa mga tao sa paligad nya. palaging mayroong maghihila sa kanila palayo pero hindi hahayaan ni jongin na mangyari lahat ng iyon. 

mabilis naglakad si jongin. naabutan nya si kyungsoo at hinila ito sa tagong lugar. "baby..." usal ni jongin. 

bago pa man makasagot si kyungsoo ay umubo na ito nang ilang beses at saka pa lang nag-angat mg tingin. "huwag ngayon, please. ayoko muna makipag-usap." 

halatang hindi ayos ang pakiramdam ni kyungsoo kaya naman nanahimik na lang si jongin at ipinagpaliban ang sasabihin. instead, niyakap nya ito nang ilang segundp bago pakawalan. "hindi ako magso-sorry kasi wala naman akong kasalanan." 

"not now, please." bulong ni kyungspo bago suminghot at tumalikod. maglalakad na sana ito palayo pero nagsalita si jongin. 

"kyungsoo, i love you." jongin murmured lovingly. 

"love you." matamlay na sagot ni kyungsoo bago naglakad palayo. sinundan lang ni jongin ito ng tingin at hinintay makapasok sa room. 

as much as he wanted to talk it out, ayaw na mamilit ni jongin. mas lalo lang makukulitan si kyungsoo. mas lalo lang din syang mabibwisit dahil sa pag-iwas ni kyungsoo. hindi na nya sasabayan pa ang yamot ni kyungsoo lalo na't hindi maganda ang pakiramdam nito simula pa kaninang umaga. 

jongin just kept the heavy feeling in his chest and let it out when the right time comes. 

hindi man aminin ay gusto nyang sisihin si seonho sa pagkasira ng araw nila ni kyungsoo. he's still mad at him for meddling between him and kyungsoo. mas lalo lang umiigting ang galit nya sa tuwing naaalala nya na ito ang kasama ni kyungsoo sa mga oras na ito dahil mag-oobserve ito sa klase ng nobyo. 

hindi mapakali si jongin habang hinihintay lumipas ang oras, hinihintay na masilayan ulit si kyungsoo. gusto na nyang makipag-ayos. hindi sya panatag kapag ganitong malamig si kyungsoo sa kanya at hindi pa nya kasalanan. 

"jongskie, lunch na. tara?" aya ni jongdae sa kanya matapos nitong ilapag ang gamit ng sarili nitong cooperating teacher. "daanan natin si kyungsoo. tara na, gutom na 'ko." dagdag pa ni jongdae habang hinihimas ang kumakalam na tiyan. 

jongin nodded and rearranged the piles of papers on the table. nag-paalam sya sa cooperating teacher nya na nasa kabilang side ng silid. 

kasama si junmyeon at chanyeol, lumabas silang apat sa faculty at subtle na tumambay sa tapat ng building ng mga senior high school. kwentuhan at kulitan kunwari pero ang totoo ay hinihintay talaga nila si kyungsoo. 

"tagal ng baby mo, pare." reklamo ni chanyeol. nakasimangot na ito at halatang gutom na. 

"text him." utos ni junmyeon. agad nilabas nilabas ni jongin ang telepono at tumipa ng message sa chatbox nila. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** love, nasa tapat kami ng building nyo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** lunch na, love. 

ilang minuto ang lumipas at hindi pa rin nag-rereply si kyungsoo kahit na alam nyang tapos na ang klase nito. 

"kim, puntahan na nga natin." sabi ni chanyeol. hinila sya nito at sya namang nagpatangay sa kaklase. malapit na sila sa room ng nobyo at mukhang may teacher pa sa loob. si chanyeol ang naglakas-loob na sumilip sa classroom nila kyungsoo habang si jongin ay nasa gilid lang, tumitipa ng panibagong message sa nobyo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby, overtime? 

it was still unanswered. jongin sighed heavily. before he even typed another message, chanyeol pulled him in his arm. 

"fuck, pare! si seonho ba 'yun? look at him!" sabi ni chanyeol habang hinihila sya. sabay silang sumilip ni chanyeol sa room nila kyungsoo and right there, right at that moment, jongin felt another pang of pain in his chest, another rush of jealousy in his whole being. 

iniiwas nya ang tingin pero mananatiling nakatatak sa isipan ang eksena na inaabutan ni seonho ng isang rolyo ng tissue si kyungsoo.

may ngiti sa labi, may ningming sa mata, may maamong mukha. the younger accepted it without second thoughts.

wasn't that his face whenever he looked at kyungsoo? hindi ba't iyon ang mukha nya kapag sila lang ni kyungsoo? kapag nasa iisang kwarto sila? kapag nagpapalitan sila ng matatamis na mga salita at pangako?

another pain in his head. sumakit ang ulo nya kakaisip kung bakit..._bakit_ may ibang tao na pilit sumasabotahe sa kung anong mayroon sila ni kyungsoo. what happened last january, wasn't that enough? kung noon ay naagapan nila, kaya pa ba nilang pigilan ang mangyayari ngayon o hahayaan nila na paglayuin sila nang tuluyan. 

sa loob ng maraming taon, nabuhay si jongin sa takot at kinimkim ito. ayaw na nyang maramdaman ulit 'yun but right now, it's fucking inevitable and it’s eating him alive. 

natatakot si jongin. natatakot sya sa kung anong pwedeng gawin ni seonho. natatakot sya na baka makuha nito ang loob ni kyungsoo. natatakot sya na baka dumating ang araw na hindi na sya kailanganin ni kyungsoo sa buhay nito. 

"jongin, nanginginig ka, pare. are you okay?" hindi sumagot si jongin. mabilis ang takbo ng utak nya, mabilis ang andar ng insekyuridad at takot na unti-unting nilalamon ang pagkatao nya. 

simpleng bagay pero mukhang pinagliyab nito ang nananahimik na nararamdaman ni jongin. 

"jongin!" chanyeol tapped his shoulder a little bit too hard. bumalik sa huwisyo si jongin at saka tumango nang dahan-dahan. 

"tara, kain." malamig ang tono ni jongin at nangunang naglakad sa canteen. 

\---- 

mag-mula noong nag-send si jongin ng message kay kyungsoo, hindi pa rin ito sumasagot. walang alam si jongin kung kumain ba ito ng tanghalian, kung nag-tuloy ba ang lagnat o kung masaya ba ito dahil binigyan sya ng tissue ni seonho. 

pero hindi ba't _unfair_ rin naman kay kyungsoo na pag-isipan agad ito ni jongin? na pagdudahan ni jongin ang mayroon sila? 

with that thought, jongin sighed heavily, tiredly even. pagod na sya mag-isip pero hindi nya mapigilan. gusto nyang itulog ang nararamdaman pero mukhang sinusubukan sya ng araw na ito. may pasok pa sya sa university at hanggang alas siete pa ang klase nya. 

_tangina nga naman. _

"spill." bulong ni jongdae at umakbay sa kanya. nasa university na sila at nilalakad ang kahabaan ng lover's lane. jongin shrugged his shoulders for jongdae to remove his arm draped around him. 

"lumayo ka nga, baka akalain boyfriend kita." sabi ni jongin sabay ikot ng mata sa kaklase. ngumuso si jongdae bago lumayo. 

"alam mo, isang kim lang ang papatulan ko." 

jongin scoffed, "sure ka ba na papalagan ka ng pinsan ko kung sakali?" 

"putangina mo." mura ni jongdae. _touché_. "imbes kasi na mag-kwento na lang, nang-iinis pa. ano nga nangyari? ayaw naman mag-salita ni chanyeol." pangungulit ni jongdae.

"edi ayun. pinopormahan ni seonho si kyungsoo. hindi pa man lumalabas sa bibig nya pero alam ko naman eh. hindi ako tanga." jongin was so sure. ginawa na nito ni seonho noon at hindi malabong gawin nya ito ulit ngayon. 

"that was a dirty move, puta." komento ni jongdae. 

"'di ba? at sinugod pa kami ni kyungsoo sa faculty, telling i'm taking advantage of my _student_." jongin blew an irritating breath.

"maybe you should stop bringing kyungsoo in the faculty room. lalo na't kayong dalawa lang." jongdae advised. jongin weigh the advise for a while and easily agreed afterwards. "lalo na kapag kayo lang ang tao. not because everyone in the faculty knew about it hindi ibig sabihin noon ay aabusuhin mo na. keep it low, jongin. isang mali lang ay maaapektuhan ang relasyon nyo." jongdae said as a matter of fact. tinapik-tapik nito ang balikat ni jongin at saka ngumiti nang matipid. 

"thanks? for the advise." jongin murmured, biting his lips afterwards. 

"wala 'yon. just...just keep it low. masyado ka kasing gigil sa pinsan ko." isang nangiinis na tono ang pinakawalan ni jongdae sabay sundot sa tagiliran ni jongin. bumunghalit ito ng tawa nang biglaang umigtad si jongin habang naglalakad sila. 

somehow, nawala lahat ng iniisip ni jongin. kahit papaano ay nawala ang selos at napalitan ng pagka-miss sa nobyo. 

\---- 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** uwi ka dito. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** now na, please. 

hindi nag-reply si jongin dahil turn na nyang mag-bayad sa counter. nasa daiso japan sya sa robinson's para bumili ng isandamakmak na tissue kasi _oo, puta, may selos pa ring naninirahan sa sistema nya._ akala nya ay okay na sya kanina sa mga words of wisdom ni jongdae pero biglang bumalik nang makasalubong nya si seonho sa roxas building, fourth floor. dagdag pa na hindi pa rin nag-rereply si kyungsoo not until it was 7:30 pm. 

"sir, 98php po." sabi nung babae sa likod ng kaha. dumukot si jongin ng limang daan at iniabot. hinintay nya saglit ang sukli at resibo sabay alis, bitbit nya ang labindalawang rolyo ng tissue at may mukhang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa. 

_petty, jongin. napaka-petty._

pero wala syang magawa dahil kahit anong gawin nya, hindi nya maialis ang eksena sa utak nya. 

dinukot ni jongin ang telepono sa bulsa nang maramdaman na mag-vibrate ito, sign na nag-chat ulit ang nobyo. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ssory ang demanding ng text ko aoeyy din kaniona kaosi di kita pinakjbnggan tapos abg colsd ko pa sayo :((((( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** unyil now masakit pa ulo ko sorey jonhin 

ang daming typo ni kyungsoo. malamang ay nakahiga na ito at pinipilit labanan ang antok at sakit ng ulo. worst ay baka umiiyak ito dahil sa nangyari kanina. 

jongin sighed heavily, it's gonna be a long night for the both of them. 

sumakay si jongin pa-crossing pero bumaba sya sa may tapat ng mercury drugstore para bumili ng biogesic at neozep. hindi talaga sya sigurado kung ano ang gamot sa papanimula palang na sipon pero nevertheless, bumili na rin sya. sinamahan na rin nya ng kool fever. mali pa nga ang nabili ni jongin dahil pang-infant ang nadampot nya. 

bitbit ang mga gamot at isang dosenang rolyo ng tissue, kumatok si jongin sa bahay ng mga do at nag-mano sa mga magulang ni kyungsoo. 

"kumain ka na ba, 'nak? mukhang ginabi ka yata ngayon." sabi ng mama ni kyungsoo nang pagbuksan sya nito ng pinto. umiling si jongin pero busog pa naman sya. 

"mamaya na lang po ako kakain, may bitbit naman po akong food." 

"nako, bumili pa eh maraming kanin at ulam. hindi naman kumain gaano si kyungsoo at masama ang pakiramdam." winasiwas ng mama ni kyungsoo ang kamay nito at kinunot ang noo. "ano ba iyang dala mo't napakaraming tissue?" 

"para po kay kyungsoo." sabi ni jongin sabay kamot sa ulo. he glanced at kyungsoo's room. usually, kapag dumarating sya, sinasalubong sya ni kyungsoo but now, wala. siguro dahil hindi rin nag-abiso si jongin na pupunta sya. 

"sige na't puntahan mo na si kyungsoo." tumango ito. agad naman ngumiti si jongin nang tipid bago pumasok sa kwarto ng nobyo. 

nadatnan ni jongin na nakatalukbong ng kumot si kyungsoo at nakabaluktot sa ibabaw ng kama. himalang hindi bukas ang aircon nito at naka-electric fan lang. 

"may lagnat ka ba?" bulong ni jongin sa sarili bago lumapit kay kyungsoo. pinakiramdaman nya ang temperatura nito at masasabi nyang may kaunting lagnat si kyungsoo. 

"by...?" garalgal ang boses ni kyungsoo sabay ubo. sumilip ito sa kumot at tuluyang inalis nang makita si jongin na nakatayo sa gilid ng kama. 

nilapag ni jongin ang isang dosenang tissue at mga gamot sa kama, "kailangan mo pala ng tissue, hindi ka nagsasabi." it was not meant to be cold and accusing but jongin said it that way. 

kyungsoo sighed nang ma-realize na nagseselos ang nobyo sa nasaksihang eksena kanina with seonho. 

"galit ka ba? pinapagalitan mo ba 'ko?" kyungsoo murmured in a sad voice. umupo ito sa ibabaw ng kama at niyakap ang isang bilog na unan. ngumuso ito habang tinititigan ang sandamakmak na tissue sa kama nya. halatang matamlay si kyungsoo sa hitsura nito; gulo-gulo ang buhok, namumulang ilong at naniningkit na mata. 

jongin felt bad but he wanted to verbalize how jealous and insecure he was earlier, even until now. 

jongin ignored the question, "of all the people, bakit yung tissue pa ni seonho ang tinanggap mo?" he threw a glance at kyungsoo, patiently waiting for his answer. his voice was a little bit calm. ayaw nyang matakot si kyungsoo sa kanya or worst, magalit din. 

"baby naman eh. tissue lang 'yun, okay?" kyungsoo reached out for his hand. hinila sya nito paibabaw sa kama. jongin paused para tanggalin ang sapatos bago tuluyang magpahila sa nobyo. yumakap si kyungsoo sa kanya at _oo nga_, may lagnat nga si kyungsoo. 

kahit hindi maganda ang temperatura ni kyungsoo, niyakap ito ni jongin pabalik at hinayaan si kyungsoo na hatakin sya pahiga. if it's not with the deafening silence, hindi nya maririnig ang mahinang _i love you_ mula sa labi ni kyungsoo. 

"kiss mo na 'ko..." hiling ni kyungsoo. tumatama ang mainit nitong hininga sa leeg ni jongin. he shivered at the warmness of kyungsoo's breathing. "kiss na..." pagmamakaawa ni kyungsoo. inangat nito ang ulo at ngumuso, naghihintay ng halik mula kay jongin. 

kyungsoo sighed defeatedly, "hindi mo na ba 'ko love?" 

"mahal." _mahal kita. mahal pa rin naman kita._ sigaw ng isip ni jongin habang minamasdan ang nakasimangot na mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"eh bakit ayaw mo 'ko i-kiss?" kyungsoo pouted his lips even more and batted his lashes cutely. 

jongin almost gave in with the sight of kyungsoo's pout. almost dahil ibinaling nya ang kanyang tingin sa kisame. "ayoko, tinanggap mo nga yung tissue na galing sa kupal na 'yon." pagmamaktol ni jongin. wala na halos ang selos sa sistema nya but he needed something concrete, something solid para mawala nang tuluyan ang selos na nararamdamn dahil hindi naman ganoon kadali 'yon. hindi naman kaunting lambing ay mawawala nang parang bula ang inggit na nararamdaman. 

"baby naman eh. may lagnat na nga ako tapos inaaway mo pa 'ko." suminghot si kyungsoo at base sa tunog nito, sipon na sipon nga ang nobyo. "alam mo ba, puro sipon na yung panyo mo tapos i felt bad. kaya tinanggap ko na rin yung tissue kasi gusto ko na suminga." kyungsoo whined while explaining. hinigpitan ni jongin ang yakap sa nobyo pero hindi sya sumagot. 

bumangon si kyungsoo nang bahagya at saka nagsalita ulit. "okay, kung nagseselos ka, edi sorry. _sorry na._ kung galit ka dahil dinismiss kita kanina without talking about the incident sa faculty, edi sorry din." nagbaba ito ng tingin at halatang guilty sa ginawang pag-iwas kanina. "kausapin mo na kasi ako. hindi ko alam gagawin ko kapag nagseselos ka. ano bang dapat ko sabihin, by?" kyungsoo murmured quietly. he was fumbling with jongin's lanyard. 

jongin sighed and took kyungsoo's hand. he brought it on his lips and pressed few kisses on the back of kyungsoo's palm. kung inaakala ni jongin ay mawawala na ang lungkot sa boses ni kyungsoo, mas lalo lang itong lumala to the point na sumisinghot na ito at may nakaabang ng luha sa gilid ng mga mata. 

"please, by...sorry na." kyungsoo spoke softly. he leaned closer and pressed his lips on jongin's. isang magaang halik para mawala ang tampo at selos. hindi naman mataas ang pride ni jongin pagdating kay kyungsoo at hindi nya kayang magalit dito nang matagal. baka nga malikot lang ang utak nya para mag-isip ng kung ano-ano. "huwag na jelly, please? i love you po. ikaw lang boyfriend ko. ikaw lang love ko. please, bati na tayo?" 

jongin took a deep breath in before pressing a soft, lingering kiss on kyungsoo's lips. "i was just...i was just scared na baka isang araw, hindi ko na mabigay lahat ng kailangan mo. na baka maghanap ka ng mas matino at mas stable kaysa sa'kin. na baka isang araw, sa kalalapit ni seonho, baka ma-realize mo na...na..." 

"na ano, by?" kyungsoo rubbed his cheek with his warm palm, caressing it lightly. mainit pa rin si kyungsoo, it's getting uncomfortable pero handang magtiis si jongin makayakap lang magdamag si kyungsoo. 

"na mas better si seonho sa'kin. unlike me, mabait 'yon. palangiti, approachable. i don't know pero sabi ng iba, hindi mahirap mahalin. Tangina, dimples palang talo na 'ko, by." jongin grunted. just the thought of kyungsoo not choosing him made him anxious. 

"eh ano naman kung mabait sya at palangiti? ano naman kung mas better sya sa'yo? bakit, batayan ba 'yon ng pagiging boyfriend?" kyungsoo climbed on top of him. kahit maghapong nasa arawan si jongin, kahit malamang ay amoy pawis na sya, hindi nag-alinlangan si kyungsoo na yumakap sa kanya. "hindi naman ako umoo para punan mo yung mga kailangan ko. sinagot kita kasi mahal kita, by." kyungsoo said lovingly as he looked straight to jongin's brown eyes. ramdam ni jongin ang init ng pagmamahal ni kyungsoo. tanging tango lamang ang sinagot ni jongin sa nobyo. 

kinupkop nya ang mga pisngi nito at marahang hinalikan. matagal, malalim. hindi alintana ang lagnat ni kyungsoo. binago ni jongin ang pwesto nila at syang pumaibabaw kay kyungsoo. "sorry, sorry. sorry for thinking like that." usal ni jongin habang hinahalikan ang nobyo. 

sininghot ni kyungsoo ang sipon bago nag-salita. "hindi ka na ba jelly? well, wala naman dapat ikaselos in the first place."

"hindi na," umiling si jongin bago ngumiti. pinatakan nya ng halik si kyungsoo sa naumula nitong ilong. "hindi na 'ko jelly but i'm worried. kanina pa. ano pakiramdam mo ngayon?" nag-aalala ang tono ni jongin. umalis sya sa ibabaw ni kyungsoo at naupo sa tabi nito. dinama nya ang leeg ni kyungsoo. mainit pa rin ito, dapat ay nagpapahinga na si kyungsoo pero heto sila't nagsusuyuan. 

"masakit ulo ko dahil sa sipon tapos nilalagnat daw ako sabi ni mama." 

"uminom ka na ba ng gamot?" jongin askd worriedly. umiling si kyungsoo at nagtakip ng unan. alam nito na pipilitin sya ni jongin na uminom ng gamot. 

"bumili ako biogesic, baby. come on, uminom ka na para gumaling ka na." aya ni jongin habang dahan-dahang inaalis ang unan. he heard kyungsoo's muffled whines. 

"ayaw." ungot ni kyungsoo.

"please, baby, love. bilis na, babe." jongin tapped kyungsoo's thigh and then squeezed encouragingly. kahit nakabusangot ay bumangon si kyungsoo at lakas-loob na ininom ang mga tableta na sinadya pa ni jongin sa drugstore. 

mas lalo lang tumindi ang pag-aalala ni jongin habang pinapanood ang nobyo na dumuwal dahil sa mga gamot. "baby, it's fine. very good sa pag-inom ng gamot." sabi ni jongin habang hinihimas ang likod ni kyungsoo. 

"ano ako, student mo?" nakuha pang umirap ng nilalagnat na kyungsoo. jongin chuckled because, "yes, estudyante naman talaga kita." 

ngumuso lang si kyungsoo at saka kinapa ang kamay ni jongin. mas lalo lang tumaas ang temperatura ni kyungsoo at this point. 

"sleep na. i'll go have a quick shower." paalam ni jongin. 

"eh. dito ka lang, please? hug tayo, please?" request ni kyungsoo. nakakumot na ito at halatang nanginginig sa panlalamig na nararamdaman. 

"love, amoy araw pa 'ko. ligo muna ako tapos tatabihan kita." jongin brushed kyungsoo's bangs away from his forehead. 

"i don't mind," kyungsoo murmured and then sniffled. "hindi ko naman naaamoy, barado ilong ko, by." mas lalo lang humigpit ang kapit ni kyungsoo, this time, sa braso na nya. 

"love, mabilis lang ako. 5 minutes lang." 

"pinky swear?" 

"pinky swear with kiss para sealed." sabi ni jongin ng may ngiti sa labi. kyungsoo let out a giggle. 

"mahahawa ka sa sakit ko." natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo. kumuha si jongin ng tissue dahil nasal na ang boses ni kyungsoo. tinapat nya sa ilong ni kyungsoo ang tissue at hinayaan itong magbawas ng sipon. hinagis nya sa trashbin ang tissue bago yumuko at hulihin ang labi ni kyungsoo. 

"i don't mind. i love you, baby ko." jongin planted a soft kiss on kyungsoo's cheek, caressing the younger's waist before pulling away from the bed. "ligo lang ako, by." ungol lang ang sagot ni kyungsoo. 

mabilis lang naligo si jongin at nagpalit ng malinis na damit. paglabas nya, nadatnan nyang nakabaluktot na si kyungsoo at balot na balot ng kumot. mahimbing na itong natutulog. 

kinapa ni jongin ang noo nito at ganoon pa rin, mainit ang balat. malabong bumalik sa ayos ang lagay nito sa loob ng magdamag. kinuha ni jongin ang kool fever at idinikit ito sa noo ni kyungsoo. medyo maliit ito bilang pang-infant lang ang nabili nya pero pwede na rin kaysa naman wala. 

kyungsoo flinched at the sudden coldness pressing on his skin. umingit ito at bahagyang nagmulat. "sorry, nilagyan kita ng kool fever. sleep ka na ulit. i love you." bulong ni jongin habang hinihimas ang likod nito. bahagyang pinagpapawisan si kyungsoo at magandang sign.

"baby ba 'ko para mag-kool fever?" nakuha pang magsalita ni kyungsoo. 

"baby kaya kita. i love you, kyungsoo." 

"i love you din. thank you." kyungsoo whispered through his clattering teeth. yumakap lang si jongin para maibsan ang lamig na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. 

"huwag ka na pumasok bukas, ha? please rest. holiday naman the next day, i'll ask baekhyun to write notes for you." sabi ni jongin habang hinihimas ang bewang ng nobyo. ramdam nya ang pag-tango ni kyungsoo at maya-maya lang ay tuluyan na itong nakatulog ulit. 

pagising-gising si jongin dahil maya't maya nyang chine-check ang temperature ni kyungsoo gamit ang digital thermometer nito. gumigising rin sya para painumin ng gamot si kyungsoo kada ika-apat na oras kahit pahirapan ang pagpapainom ng gamot sa nobyo. 

bigla ring bumabangon si kyungsoo sa gitna ng gabi dahil hindi raw ito makahinga. umiingit din ito sa lamig na nararamdaman at walang magawa si jongin kung hindi yakapin lamang ang nobyo kahit naaasiwa sya sa init ng balat nito. 

wala namang kaso kay jongin iyon. walang-wala ito sa ginawa ni kyungsoo noong nag-breakdown sya noong pasko at ito ang nag-bigay sa kanya ng tahanan na matutuluyan sa gabing malungkot at puno ng pangamba. 

_dalawang taon…_

dalawang taon na nilang inaalalayan ang isa't isa sa sari-sarili nilang ups and downs. hindi yata kakayanin ni jongin na mawalay pa kay kyungsoo dahil sa loob ng dalawang taon, tila unti-unting nabuo ang pagkatao ni jongin na kahit kailan ay walang makakagawa maliban kay kyungsoo. 

_dalawang taon…_

sana ay mahaba pa ang pagsamahan nila. 

_dalawang taon... _

sana magtagal pa sila. 

\---- 

**baekhyun byun:** sir jongin, nasa klase ka po ba? 

**baekhyun byun:** dinala ko po si kyungsoo sa hilum, bumalik po kasi lagnat nya ngayon ngayon lang. 

**jongin kim:** pumasok si kyungsoo?! 

**baekhyun byun:** ay??? hindi mo alam???

**jongin kim:** hindi. puntahan ko na lang. 

mabilis humangos si jongin papunta sa clinic. wala syang alam na pumasok pala si kyungsoo ngayon. hindi naman kasi sya sumama kay ma'am boa noong nag-klase ito kila kyungsoo dahil pinag-sub sya sa grade 7. 

tahimik lang sa loob at tanging dalawang nurse lang ang tumatao sa likod ng front desk. 

"good morning po. kyungsoo do po?" 

agad syang dinala kwarto na may anim na kama. hindi kalakihan ang clinic kumpara sa clinic nila sa university na may labindalawang kama para sa mga babae at labindalawa para sa mga lalaki. 

"38.1 po ang temperature ng pasyente. malamang po ay binat yan dahil pumasok sya agad na dapat ay bed rest muna." sabi ng nurse na naka-assign kay kyungsoo. nakahiga ang nobyo nya sa dulong kama at nakabaluktot, nakakumot dahil malamang nilalamig na naman. 

"pwede po kaya syang iuwi?" tanong ni jongin. 

"pwede naman po as long as may go signal ng guardian at adviser." sabi ng nurse habang kinakapa ang noo ni kyungsoo. 

jongin bit his lips. wala yata ang magulang ni kyungsoo ngayon kaya hindi nila masusundo si kyungsoo. hindi rin alam ni jongin kung may pasok ba ang kuya nito o wala. kung wala, malamang ay bumabawi ito ng tulog. 

"boyfriend po ako, counted na po ba 'yon na guardian?" nahihiyang sabi ni jongin. natawa lang ang nurse at kumibit-balikat. 

"depende po, sir, kung papayag ang adviser nya." tumayo ito nang tuwid pagkatapos iayos ang kumot ni kyungsoo. "maiwan ko muna po kayo. kung gusto nyo pong iuwi, pakikuha na lang po ang papel na papipirmahan sa adviser." sabi ng nurse bago lumabas. umusal ng pasasalamat si jongin bago naupo sa tabi ng nobyo. 

agad nakaramdam si kyungsoo kaya naman confused ito nang magising. kung nagulat ito na nasa tabi nya si jongin all of a sudden, hindi na pinahalata. malamang ay dahil sa sama ng pakiramdam kaya wala rin itong pakialam sa paligid. 

"sabi ko huwag ka nang pumasok. ayan, nabinat ka. hindi naman kasi once na mawala ang lagnat mo ay okay ka na. you still need to rest." jongin clicked his tongue when he felt kyungsoo's temperature under his palm. "imbes na nasa bahay ka at nagpapahinga, nandito ka sa clinic. ang tigas kasi ng ulo mo." bulong ni jongin. nakakunot ang noo nito nang tumingin kay kyungsoo. 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang pag-iinit ng mata dahil sa lagnat. that or naiiyak sya dahil sinesermonan sya ni jongin. una-unahang tumulo ang luha ni kyungsoo. agad nya itong pinahid bago pa makita ni jongin. suminghot sya at nagtalukbong ng kumot. 

"umiiyak ka ba? baby?" tanong ni jongin habang inaalog ang balikat nya. dahan-dahan nitong tinanggal ang kumot at nasilayan ang basang mga mata ni kyungsoo. 

"oh, bakit ka umiiyak?" 

"may lagnat na nga ako nagagalit ka pa. kung ayaw mo kong alagaan, okay lang naman sa'kin. huwag mo na lang akong pagalitan." kyungsoo muttered in a low voice. before he even bury his face under the blanket, he was grabbed by jongin's strong arm and pulled him into an embrace. 

bahagya itong nakahiga sa maliit na kama ng clinic, yakap-yakap sya habang humihikbi. suminghot si kyungsoo at pinahiran ang sipon gamit ang tissue na binili sa kanya ni jongin. 

"tahan na, baby." pag-aalo ni jongin sa kanya. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang magaang halik sa noo bago sya tuluyang ikulong nito sa isag mahigpit na yakap. "ang sa'kin lang, sana nakinig ka sa'kin para dere-deretcho ang pahinga mo, love. hindi naman kasi porket maayos na pakiramdam mo one moment, magaling ka na completely." jongin furrowed his brows while explaining carefully. ayaw nyang isipin ni kyungsoo na nandito sya para na naman sermonan at sisihin. nandito sya para malaman ni kyungsoo kung ano ba ang dapat at hindi dapat gawin lalo na't matigas ang ulo nito. 

"ayoko nga kasi um-absent." kyungsoo whined. mas lalo lang itong umingit at humikbi. 

"hay nako. ang baby ko naman, nangangatwiran pa." jongin said in a loving tone. gumapang ang kamay nya paikot sa bewang nito at hinigit palapit. "makinig ka na lang sa'kin, ha? uuwi tayo para makapagpahinga ka. saan mo gusto? hm?" jongin asked before pressing a light kiss on kyungsoo's nose. the latter sniffled and nestled his face on jongin's neck. 

kyungsoo whispered, "bahay natin. sorry po." 

"okay_, bahay natin_. i'll just get the papers para mapapirmahan na. i love you, kyungsoo." sabi ni jongin bago dahan-dahang kumalas sa yakap. hindi na nya hinintay pa ang sagot ni kyungsoo dahil nanlalata ito sa lagnat na nararamdaman. 

nag-paalam si jongin sa cooperating teacher nya na sya rin mismo na acting adviser ng klase nila kyungsoo. 

"ma'am, early out po ako today. nasa clinic po kasi si kyungsoo, iuuwi ko na po sana." paalam ni jongin bago inilahad ang papel sa harap ni ma'am boa. 

"ay, kaya pala nanlalata sya kanina sa klase. nako, kawawa naman." agad na pinirmahan ni ma'am boa ang excuse letter at pinakawalan na sila ni kyungsoo. _easy._

\---- 

wala nga ang mga magulang ni kyungsoo nang dumating sila sa bahay nito. ibinaba ni jongin ang mga bag nila sa sofa at inalalayan si kyungsoo papunta sa kwarto. nanghihinang sumampa si kyungsoo sa kama habang si jongin naman ay nasa closet ng nobyo at humahanap ng pamalit na damit. pajama at t-shirt ang dinampot nya. 

walang lakas si kyungsoo para kumilos mag-isa at hinayaan naman nito na si jongin ang mag-hubad ng saplot nya. "sorry, you don't have to do this." usal ni kyungsoo habang sinusuotan sya ng pajama ni jongin. 

"i love doing this." kontra ni jongin dahil iba pa rin kapag naibabalik nya ang pag-aalaga ni kyungsoo sa kanya. "i love you, baby. anong gusto mo?" 

"i love you." malambing na sabi ni kyungsoo at saka yumakap sa nobyo. mahigpit, puno ng sinseridad at nanunuot sa katawan nila ang pagmamahal na matagal na nilang inaalagaan. "busog po ako. ikaw na lang kumain, by. may pasok ka pa mamaya." sabi ni kyungsoo habang kinukumutan ang sarili. 

"wala kaming klase mamaya, love. nag-cancel na yung prof namin sa edtech at asl." sabi ni jongin habang dahan-dahan na pumapailalim sa kumot ni kyungsoo. naka-uniporme pa sya pero hindi iyon hadlang para tabihan at yakapin ang nobyo nyang may sakit. isang patak ng halik sa sentido ni kyungsoo bago nya ito ikulong sa isang mahigpit na yakap. "i love you. ulit. please, magpagaling ka. walang babe time kapag gantong may sakit ka eh." biro ni jongin. isang mahinang tawa ang nagmula kay kyungsoo. 

"mukha kang babe time." sabi nito bago sumiksik sa dibdib ni jongin. 

"biro lang, baby ko." 

"crab and corn soup gusto ko." biglang bulalas ni kyungsoo. tumango lang si jongin at hinayaang magpadala sa lambot ng kama at pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa. "baby, may tatanong ako sa iyo." bulong ni kyungsoo bago tumingala at salubungin ang titig ni jongin. 

"what is it, by?" 

"yung...yung away nyo ni seonho. talaga bang tungkol lang 'yon sa org nyo o mas malalim pa yung dahilan?" kyungsoo asked carefully. 

bago sumagot at humugot muna ng malalim na hininga si jongin. he knew this day would come at handa naman syang sagutin. "sabay naming niligawan si krystal. actually, mas nauna sya." 

jongin heard kyungsoo gasped after he dropped the tea. sumulyap muna si jongin sa nobyo para magpatuloy, "maybe that's how it started. tapos ako pa yung sinagot and then nagpatong-patong na yung dahilan para mainis kami sa isa't isa." jongin was calm habang nagkekwento. umayos ito ng pwesto at bahagyang hinila ang hita ng nobyo papunta sa sarili nitong bewang. "feeling ko gumaganti 'yon ngayon sa'kin. he's trying to ruin us. that or i was just threatened and too possessive." 

kyungsoo just hummed as his response and then silence. hindi iyon ang inaasahang reaksyon ni jongin pero nagtaka sya dahil tahimik lang si kyungsoo. sinilip ni jongin ang nobyo na nakatago sa bandang kili-kili nya at nakita ang nakanguso nitong labi. 

"love, okay ka lang? may nasabi ba 'kong mali?" pag-aalala ni jongin habang kinukupkop ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

"maganda ba talaga si krystal? hindi ko naman kasi sya tinititigan eh. siguro sobrang ganda nya sa malapitan, no? kaya marami kayong nagkakagusto sa kanya." sabi ni kyungsoo. kilala ito ni jongin at alam nyang nilalamon sya ng insekyuridad ngayon. "tapos...tapos si taemin pa! gwapo rin 'yon, diba? ba--" 

"kyungsoo, you're rambling." jongin furrowed his brows, pressing a soft kiss on kyungsoo's plump lips. "huwag mo nga silang i-glorify. dapat sila ang mainggit sa'yo kasi sa'yo lang ako nagkaganito." jongin flashed a small yet loving smile. 

"bolero." 

"pero mahal ka. mahal na mahal." jongin widened his smile. nang makita nya ang pigil na ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo, kiniliti nya ito. malakas ang hiyaw ni kyungsoo tapos napalitan ng ubo. nag-panic pa si jongin kasi naalala nya may sakit nga pala ito tapos hinaharot pa nya. "huwag na mag-compare ng hitsura. gwapo ka rin naman, ah? saka cute. kaya nga pinagaagawan ka rin namin ni seonho." jongin huffed at that. "malamang eh may mga naghahabol pa sa iyo sa school, nililihim mo lang." 

"wala, hoy." sumiksik pang lalo si kyungsoo. unti-unti, nawawala ang bigat ng ulo nito at sakit ng lalamunan. gumagaan ang pakiramdam nya sa bawat segundo na kayakap nya si jongin na para bang ito ang nagbibigay ng lakas nya. mas lalo lang nagiging kumportable si kyungsoo sa bawat pag-hinga nya sa tuwing aabutan sya ni jongin ng tissue para suminga. 

para kay jongin, suklian lang ito ng pagmamahal. inalagaan sya noon ni kyungsoo, inasikaso at pinunasan ang luha. ngayon, it's his turn to be the boyfriend kyungsoo needed. dahil ganoon naman sa relasyon, give and take. bigayan. hindi pwedeng tanggap lang nang tanggap. kailangan ay pantay at walang aangat, walang mas nag-aalaga at wala mas nagmamahal dahil oras na magbilangan ang dalawang tao na nasa iisang relasyon, hindi na iyong commitment, it's a competition already. 

"okay lang kahit sipunin ako? love mo pa rin ba 'ko?" biglang tanong ni kyungsoo pagkatapos i-shoot ang gamit na tissur. suminghot ito at pinindot-pindog ang ilong. 

"okay lang. mahal pa rin naman kita. ako pa magpapahid ng sipon mo." jongin grinned at kyungsoo. the younger climbed on top of jongin and then asked to be hugged by the older. 

"mahal din kita." bulong ni kyungsoo. it made jongin's heart beat contentedly. all of a sudden, biglang nawala lahat ng alinlangan at insekyuridad nya sa sistema. 

kung mangyari man na uulit ang dating pangyayari, kung mangyari man na susubukang kuhanin ni seonho ang loob ni kyungsoo, hinding-hindi papayag si jongin. 

isusuko nya ang lahat nang mayroon sya at lalaban sya hanggang sa huli. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler po sa next chapter ay ganito;;; 
> 
> "happy teacher's day sa future lpt ko. i love you, jongin." HUOY KINILIG AKO NAISIP KO LANG TO NOW LANG HABANG SINUSULAT ANG END NOTES OMGSDFSDHFS penge feedback huhuhuh kahit tuldok lang CHOUR
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	24. atin ang gabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher's day. sulat. buong magdamag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abangers yung iba dyan hahaha, lam nyo na kung ano laman nitong chapter na ito but i tried to make it not explicit :( love u all. thank you sa naghintay at patuloy na nagbabasa.
> 
> ayon, happy reading nga ka-sana all huhu. love u all ulet.

_october, friday, teacher's day _

halos walang klase ang lahat ng mga morning shift dahil may program sa gym para ipagdiwang ang araw ng mga guro. simpleng performance lang ng mga teachers ng grade 7, 10 at senior high school. todo cheer naman ang mga estudyante sa kanilang mga guro bilang mga manonood. 

nakaupo si kyungsoo sa bleachers, hawak ang telepono dahil ka-chat nya ang nobyo na nasa grounds. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sama ka ba sa'kin umuwi, by? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** PWEDE?!?!?!?! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pwedeng-pwede.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** dahil miss ka na nila rahee kulit. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** HALA DOON TAYO UUWI?!?!??! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay sama ako huhuhu i love you po!!! 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** cute. i love you din. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** nag-breakfast ka ba?

nagtuloy-tuloy ang usapan nila. puro mga simpleng bagay lang ang pinaguusapan nila pero tila permanente ang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo lalo na't kapag cheesy ang mga sine-send ni jongin sa kanya. 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ganoon din ba ang epekto nya kay jongin dahil sa ngayon, batok at buhok lang ni jongin ang kita nya. 

natapos ang program at nagsipulasan na ang mga teachers at students palabas ng gym. friday ngayon at shortened period, basically ay uwian na pwera nalang sa mga estudyante na may pa-surprise pa sa kani-kanilang mga adviser. 

bilang naka-maternity leave ang original nilang adiviser, si ma'am boa na lang ang binigyan nila ng dedication cake at isang bungkos ng bulaklak nang pumasok ito sa room nila. naiyak ito nang kaunti dahil hindi naman daw sya nag-eexpect ng ganoong pakulo lalo na't hindi naman sya ang adviser nila pero kung wala naman si ma'am boa ay hindi nila alam pare-pareho kung saan pupulutin ang klase nila. 

at syempre, mawawalan ba naman ng regalo ang pinakagwapong student-teacher sa english department a.k.a sir jongin kim a.k.a _boyfriend_ ni kyungsoo? hindi. halos buong morning shift yata ay kilala si jongin, yung iba pinagpapantasyahan pa nga eh. malabo ring hindi kagiliwan si jongin sa faculty dahil bukod nga sa gwapo ito ay tinutukso ito ng ibang mga teacher na may anak na dalaga. 

_"sir jongin, may dalaga akong anak, baka gusto mong ipakilala kita?" _

_"sir, parang kasing edad mo yung bunso ko, baka matipuhan mo." _

_"sir jongin, single yung apo ko, heto ang picture oh..." _

malabong hindi nagselos si kyungsoo dahil para namang ibinubugaw nila si jongin sa kani-kanilang mga anak at apo. noong unang beses ito ikwento ni jongin, may ngitngit sa puso ni kyungsoo dahil masaya pa itong nagkekwento at malapad ang ngiti. 

_"masaya ka pa dyan, siguro gusto mo rin, ano? aminin mo na." sabi ni kyungsoo, nakasimangot at bahagyang nilalamon ng selos. _

_"ngumingiti lang ako sa kanila tapos sasabihin ko may boyfriend na 'ko. iyo lang ako, baby. kahit sinong babae at lalaki pa ang itapat nila sa'kin, ikaw at ikaw lang ang pipiliin ko. lagi't lagi, kyungsoo." _

_hindi maawat ang mga paro-paro sa sikmura ni kyungsoo, hindi rin makatiis ang labi ni kyungsoo na gumuhit ng isang matamis na ngiti. _

simpleng mga salita pero ganito ang epekto sa kanya. wala na yatang tutumbas sa pagmamahal ni jongin sa kanya. 

natauhan si kyungsoo nang biglang tumunog ang telepono nya.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hey, love. puntahan na lang kita sa room mo then let's go home. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kila ate jaera, ha? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** yes po sir!!! 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you, jongin!!! ^^ 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, baby. 

"guys, papunta na daw si sir jongin." sigaw ni kyungsoo sa mga kaklase nya. nag-hiyawan ang mga karamihan dahil sa excitement. bilang si jongin ang madalas na humahalili kay ma'am boa kapag wala ito at sya rin ang nagtuturo paminsan-minsan sa section nila kyungsoo, napagdesisyunan ng buong klase na bigyan ito ng kahit kaunting regalo ngayong teacher's day. 

sya pa ang pinagtanungan dahil alam ng mga ito na going strong sila ni jongin. buti nalang walang violent reactions. siguro dahil na rin ang relasyon nila ay hindi naman nag-umpisa dito sa eskwelahan. lahat naman sila ay _ship at otp_ sila ni jongin kaya medyo relieved si kyungsoo sa part na 'yon. 

"guys! lapit na si sir, tanaw ko na ang moreno at makisig na english teacher!" sabi ng secretary nila at halatang kinikilig pa. natatawa lang si kyungsoo dahil sanay naman na sya sa ganoong reaksyon. bakit hindi eh gwapo naman talaga si jongin, hindi maipagkakaila. mas nakadagdag pa rito ang pagka-mysterious at pagka-masungit ni jongin kaya naman marami ang nagiging interesado sa nobyo nya. 

maya-maya lang ay pumasok na si jongin. hindi sila ready dahil bigla na lang ito lumitaw at dere-deretcho sa loob ng room. hindi tuloy sabay-sabay ang greetings nila.

"happy teacher's day, sir!" 

"sir, happy teacher's day po!" 

"sir jongin!" 

"ay hala, sir."

mas lalo lang natawa si kyungsoo dahil sa palpak na surprise nila sa kanilang student-teacher. 

"ano ba 'yan, hindi pa sabay-sabay." sita ni jongin. may ngiti ito sa labi at tumayo sa gitna. agad namang pinalibutan ng buong klase ang student-teacher sabay abot ng rectangle na kahon from goldilocks. 

"sir, pasensya na po. hindi 'to ka-size nung kay ma-am boa, medyo kinapos po sa budget eh." sabi ng president nila kyungsoo. natawa ang majority habang nahihiya na tinanggap ni jongin ang cake. 

jongin clicked his tongue, "you did not have to." sabi nito sabay sulyap sa cake. "pero ano'ng flavor ito?" natawa ang lahat. 

"hoy, kyungs! ano'ng flavor daw!" isa-isa syang kinalabit ng mga kaklase na may mapanuksong ngiti. sya kasi ang naatasan na bumili ng cake bilang sya lang rin naman daw ang may alam ng paborito na flavor ni sir jongin. namula si kyungsoo sa mga atensyon na nakatuon sa kanya. mas lalo lang syang nahiya dahil kinindatan sya ni jongin when all of the eyes were trained to him. _gago talaga!_

"uh...hindi po talaga 'yan cake. brazo de mercedes yan from goldilocks." kyungsoo muttered softly. nagkantyawan ang mga kaklase ni kyungsoo. 

"alam na alam talaga eh!" 

"tamis naman mga mamser!" 

marami pang asaran na naganap bago iabot ang isang paper bag na puno ng papel. "sir, ito naman po ang mga letters namin for you. required po kasi kami na gumawa ng letter sa mga paborito naming teacher. iyan po lahat ang nakalap ko para sa'yo." 

sumulyap si kyungsoo at napangiti nang matanaw ang malapit nang umapaw na paper bag. mayroon syang hinulog na letter para kay jongin.

kyungsoo was looking forward to his reaction. sana magustuhan ito ng nobyo nya dahil ang tagal nya itong pinag-isipan. kahit naman alam nya na jongin would love everything na gawa nya, kinakabahan pa rin sya sa magiging reaksyon nito. 

"tara na?" kinalabit sya ni jongin nang makatakas ito sa kumpulan ng mga estudyante. agad tumango si kyungsoo at bumalik sa sariling upuan para tangayin ang gamit. 

kyungsoo looked up and searched for jongin who apparently was standing outside the room already. "baek, una na 'ko." 

nag-thumbs up lang ang kaklase. "bye, kyungsoo!" nauna nang naglakad si jongin habang si kyungsoo naman ay three steps behind him. 

bitbit ni jongin ang brazo de mercedes at paper bag na puno ng letters. papunta sila ngayon sa faculty para kuhanin ni jongin ang sarili gamit at gawain pero bago pa sila makarating sa english department, hinarang agad si jongin ng mga grade 7 students na pinag-subsitute-an nya noong nakaraang linggo. 

"sir jongin! happy teacher's day po! may banana cupcake po kami para sa'yo!" sabay abot ng isang box ng cupcake.

sa gitna ng daan, masayang mga bumabati ang mga grade 7 kay jongin. isa-isa rin ang mga ito na nag-mano sa boyfriend nya. 

"sir, bless nga po!" 

"sir--_hoy, ako muna!_ sir, mano po!" 

natatawa si jongin at nalilito kung kanino ba nya iaabot ang kamay nya para pagmanuhan ng mga grade 7 students. kung tutuusin ay hindi naman nya ito hawak pero mukhang napamahal na ang mga bata sa maikling panahon na binantayan nya ang mga ito. 

kyungsoo, while giggling, pulled out his phone and took a video of jongin getting mobbed by his students. 

"fall in line na lang kung gustong makapag-mano lahat." natatawang utos ni jongin. mabilis pumila ang mga bata at isa-isang nagmano kay jongin. ang iba ay nagbibigay ng chocolates at candy kay jongin na shinu-shoot nalang nito sa paper bag na bitbit. 

napakagaling talaga ni jongin pagdating sa pagha-handle ng mga bata. siguro kung elementary education si jongin, malamang ay makukuha nya agad ang loob ng mga estudyante.

"sir, sir! papicture po tayo doon!" tinuro ng isang grade 7 si kyungsoo na kasalukuyang vine-video-han sila. jongin smiled at him lovingly and then agreed. nag-pose si jongin pati na ang mga bata na may malalapad na ngiti. kyungsoo felt his heart fluttered at the sight. 

ang gwapo ni jongin with his brown locks and wide smile. naka-pose ito na para bang bina-brag ang mga natanggap na cake at sulat. 

from the screen, kyungsoo looked past through it and gaze at the man he has been loving for quite some time. mas lalo lang tumindi ang pag-hanga ni kyungsoo sa nobyo.

kung hindi siguro sila magkasintahan ngayon, malamang ay role model nya si jongin at patuloy itong hahangaan sa pagiging passionate nito sa kursong kinukuha at sa career na gustong tahakin. 

"sir, tag mo na lang po sa'min yung picture!" 

"sir jongin! send mo sa gc natin!" 

"sir, kailan ulit tayo maglalaro ng ml? gagalingan ko na po sa susunod!" 

malakas ang halakhak ni jongin at ginulo ang buhok ng mga lalaking grade 7. "sa susunod. mag-aral muna kayo para sa periodical test. bawal muna ang mobile legends." sabi ni jongin in a light yet authoritative manner. 

"yes, sir!" 

"bye po sir jongin! happy teacher's day po!" paalam ng mga bata. saka lang lumapit si kyungsoo sa tabi ng nobyo nang makaalis ang mga ito. 

"hi, _sir_." kyungsoo said, nudging jongin using his elbow. natawa si jongin at mas lalo lang lumawak ang ngiti nito. 

"help me naman?" sabi ni jongin. kyungsoo gladly took the box of banana cupcake and paper bag. "thank you." usal ni jongin at nagpatuloy silang mag-lakad papunta sa faculty. 

"puro pawis ka." kyungsoo noticed the thin sheen of sweat on jongin's forehead. "pagod?" 

"pagod pero okay lang. hey, i want to kiss you right now, by." ngumuso si jongin habang nakatingin sa labi ni kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila. 

kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, "suddenly?" 

he heard jongin hummed, "can't wait to go home para masolo na kita." sabi pa ni jongin at kinindatan sya. kyungsoo felt his cheeks heated up with jongin's words. 

"ako nga ang dapat ma-excite na solohin ka. ang dami kong kahati dito." kyungsoo pouted as he glanced to jongin. kahit hindi aminin ay hindi na ganoon ang ibinubuhos na atensyon ni jongin sa kanya kapag sa eskwelahan sila. siguro dahil na rin sa nangyari noong nakaraang linggo with seonho. 

"i'm all yours when we get home." jongin uttered lowly and it was promising.

\----

jongin lied. 

well, not really. 

nang makauwi sila sa bahay nila jaera, deretcho sila sa kwarto para ilapag ang mga gamit nila at makapagpalit ng damit. kumain agad sila ng tanghalian kahit medyo late na at saka nagkulong sa kwarto. 

kyungsoo was still hard minutes after they finished making out. hinihingal pa rin si kyungsoo sa mabagal ngunit makaubos hininga na halik ni jongin. 

"isa pa kasi, jongin." ingit ni kyungsoo habang gumugulong-gulong sa ibabaw ng kama, getting some friction against the sheets because he was _so close_ pero binitin pa sya ni jongin. 

"mamaya, by. i have to check tons of test papers." jongin chuckled at the sight before dropping the stack of papers on his desk. nag-suot ito ng t-shirt bago hinarap ang mga papel na nagmamakaawang i-check at i-record. 

kyungsoo let out a frustrated groan before burying his face under the pillow. sa kalagitnaan ng pagtatampo, hindi na nya namalayan na nakatulog sya. 

\----

"bawal kainin lahat. one by one lang tapos toothbrush afterwards, okay?" he could hear jongin's voice somewhere. kasabay nito ang tunog na parang may nilalamukos na wrapper. 

"lahat po ito?! akin lahat?!" and then rahee's voice was heard. nahagip ng tenga ni kyungsoo ang bungisngis nito at excited na nagpapadyak. 

"quiet. natutulog si tito kyungsoo." saway ni jongin. sumilip si kyungsoo sa kumot na nakatalukbong sa kanya. nakita nya ang mag-tito na nakatalikod sa kanya. maraming bitbit na candy at chocolate si rahee, malamang ay yung mga bigay-bigay kay jongin kanina. 

"tito, open mo po. this one po." rahee asked nicely. jongin did what he was told and plopped the chocolate inside rahee's mouth. "anong oras po gigising si tito k-kyungchu?" 

napangiti si kyungsoo dahil kahit papaano ay natututunan na nito masabi ang pangalan nya. konting practice na lang at maitatama rin nito ang pronunciations. 

"mamaya pa. go to your mama. later tayo magpe-play." 

rahee whined and then pouted, "pwede po ako dito mag-sleep?" 

jongin sticked out his tongue and teasingly shook his head. "bawal. maliit lang bed namin." 

"eh!" 

"doon na." jongin jerked his head towards the door. rahee pouted even harder pero sumunod na lang din sa tito nya. lumabas si rahee ng kwarto at rinig ang yabag ng tsinelas habang tumatakbo pati na rin ang pagsusumbong nito kay jaera. 

rinig ni kyungsoo ang tawa na pinakawalan ni jongin bago bumalik sa ginagawa. 

"bakit mo kasi pinaalis?" kyungsoo muttered under the sheets, voice hoarse and raspy because of deep sleep. bigla syang nilingon ni jongin, surpised. 

"love, haba ng tulog mo, ah." jongin said amusedly sabay tingin sa orasan. it was already 4 in the afternoon. mahigit dalawang oras rin ang tulog ni kyungsoo. 

bahagya syang bumangon at sinilip ang ginagawa ni jongin. "hindi ka pa rin tapos?" 

"not yet. nag-rerecord na lang naman ako eh." jongin smiled apologetically and kyungsoo felt bad. hindi nya dapat minamadali si jongin lalo na't nakasalalay ang grade ng nobyo pati na rin ang mga grades ng bata. "come here." jongin muttered, patting his lap. 

kyungsoo scrambled on his feet and then flopped excitedly on his boyfriend's lap. "kiss na, kiss na." utos nya kay jongin. 

"isang _i love you_ muna." 

"okay, i love you po. sobra." kyungsoo singsonged and then wrinkled his nose. he pinched jongin's cheeks before wrapping his arm around the older's nape.

"lambing naman." bulong ni jongin bago pinadulas ang braso nito paikot sa bewang ni kyungsoo. patuloy pa rin ito sa pag-rerecord ng mga scores kahit na nakakandong si kyungsoo sa kanya. "dito ka muna sa'kin." 

kyungsoo scoffed, "iyo naman talaga ako, by. all yours." kyungsoo muttered, chin resting on jongin's shoulder. nakalapat ang palad ni kyungsoo sa bandang batok ni jongin at marahang hinihimas at pinipiga ang batok nito, earning a low grunt from the latter. 

"more, babe. i'll tell you kapag nangangawit na 'ko sa pwesto natin." jongin murmured. hinapit pa nito si kyungsoo papalapit at kagaya nya, nakapatong ang baba nito sa balikat ni kyungsoo.

ipinagpatuloy lang ni kyungsoo ang ginagawang pagmasahe sa nobyo, paminsan-minsan din nyang pinaglalaruan ang buhok nito. hindi nagtagal ay naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang paghigpit ng kapit ni jongin sa bewang nya pati na ang marahan na pagdampi ng labi nito sa leeg nya. 

kyungsoo enjoyed the feeling of jongin's lips scattering wet kisses on his neck and jawline. jongin started kissing the spot under his ear, started nipping the soft skin before sucking kyungsoo's earlobe. 

"jongin," saway ni kyungsoo. "baka mamali ka ng paglagay ng score dyan." 

"i stopped recording when i kissed you. harap sa'kin, baby." kyungsoo pulled away. jongin immediately cupped his cheeks, caressing it gently before leaning closer. 

inangkin ni jongin ang labi nya; magaan, marahan, malalim. may kaunting kagat, may kaunting sipsip, may pag-pisil sa bewang, may pag-piga sa hita. 

singhap, ungol, hinga. 

nilaliman ni kyungsoo ang halik sa nobyo at nagpaubaya si jongin, nagpatangay sa agos ng init at hinayaan ang pagkasabik ni kyungsoo. 

"please..." kyungsoo pleaded. it sounded hoarse and lustful and jongin could not even say no when they both were half-hard and panting because of the heat. 

ipinasok ni jongin ang kamay sa loob ng damit ni kyungsoo at dinama ang kurba ng katawan nito. ramdam ni jongin ang bahagyang paggalaw ng balakang ni kyungsoo sa kandungan nya. 

kasabay ng pag-dama ni jongin sa dibdib ni kyungsoo ay sya namang pag-kapa ni kyungsoo sa pagitan ng hita ni jongin. 

jongin sat in a slouch position so he could be face to face with kyungsoo's chest. with kyungsoo's free hand, tinaas nya ang damit at inalok kay jongin ang sariling dibdib nito habang tuloy pa rin sa pag-himas kay jongin. "dito talaga? sa upuan, love?" jongin asked before diving into kyungsoo's nub. he caught one nipple in his mouth and then flicked his tongue back and forth, lapped the crown in a slow pace and it made kyungsoo mewled loud enough to reverberate in the room. 

"baby, sipsipin mo." kyungsoo told him in a quiet voice. lumipad ang isang kamay nito sa ulo ni jongin at bahagyang lumiyad, tila ibinibigay ang sarili kay jongin nang buong-buo. 

agad namang sumunod si jongin at sinipsip ang maselang usbong ni kyungsoo. the younger took a sharp inhale as jongin started suckling on his nub. kyungsoo liked it wet while sucking it gently and jongin was ready to give what he deserved. 

"sarap. jongin-_ah_." ungol ni kyungsoo. bahagyang humiwalay si jongin para panoorin kung paano masarapan si kyungsoo. ang labi ay napalitan ng daliri na marahang minamasahe ang basa at mapulang usbong ni kyungsoo. 

nakapikit si kyungsoo. bahagyang nakabukas ang bibig habang humuhugot ng hininga at agad din naman kakagatin kapag masyadong masarap ang bawat galaw ng daliri ni jongin sa utong nya. 

"sarap?" 

kyungsoo licked his lips before nodding vigorously, "sobra...s-sige pa, please." 

jongin chuckled before leaning down, burying his face on kyungsoo's chest once again. he gave another long, gentle suck on kyungsoo's nipple and the younger's breathing hitched everytime jongin flicked his tongue on it. 

"tangina, by." kyungsoo moaned in delight. nakasabunot na ito sa buhok ni jongin but the older did not mind. humiwalay ulit si jongin at hinuli ang mga labi ni kyungsoo. 

isang magaan na halik ang pinagsaluhan nila. doon nakakuha ng tsansa si kyungsoo na muling hawakan si jongin at himas-himasin ang tigas nito. 

"puta, lagi na lang tayo sa chair inaabutan ng babe time." komento ni jongin. kyungsoo was reaching jongin's cock behind him, stroking it lazily, fondling his balls whenever he felt like. 

"ikaw kasi pinakandong mo 'ko." kyungsoo pouted innocently kahit hindi naman wholesome ang ginagawa nila. "tara na sa bed." alok ni kyungsoo bago yumuko at humalik sa nobyo. hawak-hawak pa rin nito si jongin at paminsan-minsang pinipisil, earning a groan from jongin. 

"can't. baka magtuloy-tuloy 'to kapag nasa kama tayo, love." sabi ni jongin. baka kapag lumipat sila sa kama ay hindi na nila mapigilan ang sarili na angkinin ang isa't isa. 

"cuddle lang." kyungsoo batted his lashes, trying to lure jongin for whatever game he was trying to play. umiling si jongin bago pisilin ang utong ni kyungsoo. napasinghap si kyungsoo sa pinaghalong kirot at sarap. jongin repeated the action from one nipple to another. agad nyang naramdaman ang tigas ng nobyo. 

"ah, you like this?" tanong ni jongin habang titig na titig kay kyungsoo, habang pinapanood ang bawat taas-baba ng dibdib kyungsoo kada buga nito ng hininga. kyungsoo squirmed on jongin's lap, getting a nice friction against jongin's navel.

kasabay noon ang pag-gapang ng kamay ni kyungsoo papasok sa loob ng shorts ni jongin. the younger grasped and stroked jongin's cock over his underwear. sabay silang nagpakawala ng malalim na ungol, sabay ang galaw ng kamay nila na nilalaro ang sensitibong parte ng katawan nila. 

mainit. sobrang init. naliliyo si jongin sa sarap, sa init, sa pagkasabik. 

tumingala si jongin at sinalubong ang mga labi ni kyungsoo. ang isang kamay nya ay abala sa paghimas sa mapuputing hita ni kyungsoo, napapadiin ang pisil kapag masyadong masarap ang pagtaas-baba ng kamay ni kyungsoo sa pagitan ng hita nya. 

sa gitna ng panggigigil nila sa isa't isa, biglang bumukas ang pinto. pareho silang nag-layo ni jongin pero na-stuck ang kamay ni kyungsoo sa loob ng shorts nya. 

it's too late dahil nakapasok na si jungah na may malaking ngisi, "hello--_aha!_ kaya pala pinalabas si rahee!" sabi nito at mas lalo lang nainis si jongin sa mapang-asar nitong ngiti. kyungsoo hid his face on jongin's neck, hand slowly pulling out of jongin's shorts. there's no need to hide dahil alam nila pareho na kitang-kita ni jungah kung paano i-retrieve ni kyungsoo ang kamay habang si jongin naman ay kunot-noong inaayos ang damit ni kyungsoo. he was cursing while doing so. ibinaling ni jongin ang tingin sa kapatid na busy pa ianunsyo ang ginagawa nila sa buong bahay. 

"ate! momol sila here!" sigaw nito. sa lakas ba naman ng boses ni jungah, malabong makatakas sa pandinig ng mga tao sa bahay ang sinabi nito. "kayo ha! kaya pala tahimik, nagchu-chukchakan kayo dito!" sabi ni jungah habang naglalakad papuntang kama. nahiga pa ito at tila parang balewala ang nadatnang eksena. 

nilingon ni jongin ang kapatid at sinamaan ng tingin. "fuck ate, pwede namang kumatok!" sabi ni jongin. sinaway sya ni kyungsoo dahil after all, ate pa rin naman nya ito. 

jungah let out an identical smirk, "fuck jongin, pwede namang mag-lock ng pinto, tanga!" jungah mimicked his voice in an exaggerated manner. nag-labas ito ng lollipop at mapang-asar na sinubo. tumataas pa ang kilay nito na parang may ibig iparating. 

"tangina, labas na ate." sabi ni jongin sabay hilamos ng palad sa mukha. umismid lang si kyungsoo bago umalis sa kandungan nya. jongin whined at the lost of warmth and physical contact. 

"ayoko nga, tapos naman na kayo eh. ayos ba, kyungsoo? okay ba 'tong kapatid ko, ha?" usisa ni jungah habang tinuturo si jongin gamit ang lollipop. natawa si kyungsoo at sumulyap sa kanya. 

"pwede na..." kyungsoo singsonged. mas lalo lang kumunot ang noo ni jongin. 

"pwede na? yun lang?" amused na tanong ni jongin. 

"wala ka pala eh." jungah sticked out her tongue at jongin. "anyway, nandito ako para i-announce na...wala tayong ulam." 

jongin huffed while kyungsoo giggled. "tinatamad mag-luto ang ate so...ano? order na lang?" tanong ni jungah habang sinisipsip ang lollipop. she was doing it in a loud manner just to piss jongin off. 

"oo, order na lang. labas na." jongin jerked his head towards the door. ngumuso lang si jungah bago tumayo at nag-marcha palabas ng kwarto. 

"kill joy!" sigaw ni jungah sa labas ng kwarto. jongin took the initiative to close the door and gaze at kyungsoo. 

"ang mean mo sa ate mo." kyungsoo murmured softly. there was a pout on his lips at gustong-gusto ni jongin patakan ng halik ang labi ni kyungsoo magdamag. 

"tigas na 'ko eh." kyungsoo rolled his eyes. nahiga ulit ito sa kama at nagpagulog-gulong. 

"binitin mo nga ako kanina eh. deserve mo 'yan." kyungsoo smiled sheepishly before reaching for the paper bag full of letters. 

napakamot na lang ng ulo si jongin sabay upo sa desk nya. tumulala muna sila pareho ni kyungsoo para pakalmahin ang sarili. halata pa rin ang umbok sa pagitan ng hita nila pero hindi na lang nila pinansin, baka kung saan lang sila makarating. tinitigan ni kyungsoo ang mga gawain, kaunti na lang at malapit na nyang matapos ang mga papel na dapat i-record. 

"baby, kailan ba natin babasahin itong mga fanletters mo?" tanong ni kyungsoo habang hinahalukay ang mga papel na nasa paper bag. 

jongin huffed, "fanletters ka dyan. saka na, kapag hindi na 'ko busy." 

"eh! lagi ka kayang busy." kyungsoo wailed. 

"basahin mo na lang for me, by." 

"pwede?!" nilingon ni jongin ang nobyo. maaliwalas ang mukha nito at may makinang na mga mata. that or nagha-hallucinate lang si jongin. o baka masyado lang syang in love sa lalaking kaharap nya. 

"of course. para makita mo na rin kung sino yung mga may crush sa akin dyan." jongin laughed at the way kyungsoo's excited face turned into a scowl. "biro lang. go ahead, i'm listening." jongin nodded before gripping his pen. hinarap ulit nya ang mga papel at hinayaan ang nobyo na mag-halukay ng mga sulat. 

"okay, unang entry. walang pangalan, by. _hello, sir jongin kim. happy teacher's day po. sana po hindi nyo po kami makalimutan pagkatapos ng observation nyo. we love you po, sir! from grade 10 - santan._" jongin chuckled before leaning towards kyungsoo. 

"kiss." nakanguso na si jongin at agad naman sinalubong ni kyungsoo ang labi nya. they shared a simple yet loving kiss before pulling away to each other. "sarap. i love you." 

kyungsoo beamed brightly, mouthing a soft _i love you din po_. bumunot ulit ito ng isa pang sulat habang si jongin ay patuloy na naglilipat ng scores. 

"next na, by." jongin mumbled. 

tumikhim si kyungsoo bago buksan ang sulat. "okay, next! _dear sir kim, thank you po sa pagtyatyaga sa klase namin kahit maingay kami at pasaway. sana po hindi na kayo mag-walk out._" sabay silang tumawa ni kyungsoo. alam nila pareho ang dahilan kung bakit nag-walk out si jongin sa klase nito. 

may tampuhan sila noong araw na iyon at wala ni isa ang handang magbaba ng pride dahil katwiran nila ay pareho silang tama ang pinaglalaban. it's just that, pissed na pumasok si jongin sa klase at sinubukang magturo kahit na gustong-gusto nyang takbuhin si kyungsoo sa kabilang building. dagdag pa na hindi maawat ang iilang mga estudyante na dumaldal kahit na nakailang saway na si jongin. in the end, ito ang napagbuntunan ni jongin ng inis at kaysa naman makapagsalita pa sya ng hindi maganda, nag-walk out na lang sya. 

"_happy teacher's day po, sir kim. from 10 - gumamela. _sila pala yung _bumingo_ sa'yo last week." sabi ni kyungsoo habang tumatawa. jongin scoffed and looked at the younger. 

"oo, sila 'yon. tapos inaway mo pa 'ko that time." pabirong sabi ni jongin pero mukhang tinotoo ni kyungsoo. bigla itong nagbaba ng tingin at tumahimik. 

"sorry na nga, 'di ba? nag-sorry na nga ako eh. hindi ko naman kasi sinasadya na burahin yung ppt mo." kyungsoo murmured, head was bowed and he was clearly unhappy sa biglaang pag-ungkat ng tampuhan nila last week. 

"i know. i understand. i love you, kyungsoo." jongin reached out for kyungsoo's chin. iniangat nya nang bahagya ang baba nito bagot patakan ng halik sa labi. "i love you, hm?" 

"okay, i love you din. sorry ulit." 

"it's fine. next letter?" kyungsoo nodded. kagat nito ang labi habang bumubunot ng sulat. isang kulay baby pink na construction paper ang nabunot ni kyungsoo at may design pa itong mga hearts at flowers. 

"ay, _valentine's day_?" patuyang sabi ni kyungsoo na ikinangisi ni jongin. mukhang naaasar ang hitsura ni kyungsoo lalo na nang buksan nito ang letter. 

"_hello, sir jongin. gwapo nyo po._ hala, ano daw?" kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo at sumulyap sa kanya. jongin shrugged and looked back at his class record. "_crush po kita. lagi ko pong naiintindihan ang lesson kapag ikaw nagtuturo. ikaw po inspiration ko, sir. salamat po. i love you po, sir kim. hehe. happy teacher's day. sarah, 10 - rosal._" 

bakas sa mukha ni kyungsoo ang namumuong selos dahil sa nabasang confession letter. jongin just let out a soft chuckled before leaning towards kyungsoo, his hand was planted on the bed for support. "ang baby ko, jelly na naman." 

umisid lang si kyungsoo at nag-iwas ng tingin. "hindi ako jelly." pagtanggi ni kyungsoo habang sinusubukang mamili ng bagong sulat. 

"sure?" may maliit na ngiti sa labi ni jongin, hindi mapang-asar, hindi nakakaloko. it's just a small loving smile that screamed reassurance. kyungsoo but his lips and he seemed worried. "look," sabi ni jongin habang inaabot ang kamay ni kyungsoo. "inspiration nya lang ako, boyfriend mo 'ko, ano bang laban nya? saka love, it's just a simple crush. it's normal. are you somehow threatened?" 

mabilis ang iling ni kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni jongin. "hindi ako threatened. it's just that, naisip ko lang na somewhere out there, may taong may gusto sa'yo the way i like you. natatakot ako na baka mas higitan pa nya yung love ko sa'yo tapos yung sa'kin hindi na sapat." kyungsoo let out a heavy sigh before looking at jongin. "i love you. sana...sana okay ako bilang boyfriend mo." 

"love, you know the answer. lagi kong sinasabi sa'yo na you're enough for me. ano pa bang hahanapin ko eh sobrang lambing mo, maalaga, supportive." jongin said with a beam on his lips. he booped kyungsoo's nose before leaning for a soft peck. "i love you, kyungsoo. huwag ka na mangamba, okay?" 

kahit nag-aalangan, tumango na lang si kyungsoo at tahimik na bumunot ng panibagong sulat para basahin kay jongin. kahit abala ang binata, hindi hadlang iyon para hindi sya makinig. tumikhim si kyungsoo at saka malakas na binasa ang sulat. 

“_hello, sir jongin. happy teacher’s day po. gusto ko lang po malaman na ikaw ang pinakadabest na student-teacher. kahit minsan hindi po naming gets yung lesson, pinapaintindi mo pa rin sa amin. kahit po medyo masungit kayo, okay lang po. sana po hindi ka magsawa sa amin. at sana bumalik po kayo next year para sa practice teaching nyo po. thank you sir!_” kyungsoo cooed at the message and looked up at him with a cute pout. “ang cute naman ng letter na ito, baby. love na love ka nila.” dagdag ni kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang mga nagkalat na sulat para sa nobyo. hindi maikakaila na kahit sa maikling panahon ay marami ang humanga kay jongin. hindi lang sa hitsura nito pati na rin sa pagiging magaling sa pagtuturo. kyungsoo, once again, felt the admiration coursing through his body as he looked up and stared at jongin’s side profile. may maliit na ngiti na nag-lalaro sa labi nito habang nag-susulat. 

“baby…” 

“yes?” nilingon sya ni jongin, nakataas ng bahagya ang mga kilay. maamo ang mukha at kumikislap ang mga mata. _mahal na mahal kita_, gustong sabihin ni kyungsoo but he halted. 

“malapit ka na grumaduate.” usal ni kyungsoo. 

jongin laughed airily, “love, matagal pa. tatlong semester pa.” 

“pero kahit na! malapit na ‘yon. mabilis lumipas ang panahon. sa susunod, hindi mo mamamalayan, nasa stage ka na tapos tinatanggap yung diploma mo.”

“tapos titira na tayo sa iisang bahay once i'm-_no_, we’re financially settled. wala akong pakialam kung ilang taon ako maghihintay sa’yo na makasama ka sa iisang bubong but you know i'm willing to do so.” jongin, as if in slow motion, stretched his lips in a loving, full of adoration smile before climbing up on the bed. kinupkop nito ang mga namumulang pisngi ni kyungsoo at hinuli ang mga mata. halata sa mukha ni kyungsoo ang gulat dahil sa mga binitawang mga salita ni jongin at hindi sya makaapuhap ng isasagot. “seryoso ako. sa iyo, sa atin. right now, i don’t intend to just make you feel giddy. this is me, promising to you. promising to be with you sa hinaharap.” sabi ni jongin na walang bahid ng biro at puno ng katotohanan. sa isip-isip ni jongin ay kulang na lang tanungin nya si kyungsoo ng _will you marry me_ but it can wait. it definitely can fucking wait dahil gusto nya, secured sila ni kyungsoo. ganoon sya kasigurado sa taong kaharap nya ngayon, sa taong may hawak sa puso nya, sa taong bumago sa pananaw nya sa mundo. kinabahan si jongin dahil hindi nag-salita si kyungsoo at maya-maya lang ay sumilip ang mga butil ng luha at umagos pababa sa pisngi at kamay ni jongin. 

“kyungsoo, fuck. sorry, baby. i just-“ nag-panic si jongin nang suminghot si kyungsoo. una-unahang pumatak ang mga luha nito at si jongin ang taga-salo at taga-pahid dahil hindi nya kaya na makita si kyungsoo na umiiyak na naman at sya ang dahilan. 

huminga si kyungsoo nang malalim bago pahirin ang mga luha. jongin was being careful of what to do dahil ayaw nyang dagdagan pa ang nararamdaman ng nobyo. para bang nawalan ng hininga si jongin nang alisin ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay nya sa mukha nito. 

_mali ba ‘ko? minamadali ba kita? masyado ba ‘kong advance mag-isip? mahal lang naman kita. mahal kita at gusto ko ikaw na. hanggang sa huli. _

mas lalo lang nalito si jongin nang hawakan ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay nya. “okay.”

“ha?” 

“sabi ko, _okay_.” suminghot si kyungsoo at pinahid ang mukha sa manggas nito. “gusto ko yung plano mo. kaya _okay_.” sunod-sunod ang tango ni kyungsoo at unti-unting sumilay ang ngiti sa labi. kyungsoo leaned forward to kiss jongin’s gaping mouth. it was the sweetest kiss, the most promising kiss, the one he wanted to feel every time he wakes up in the morning, every time he’s unsure of everything. _putangina._

“baby! mag-salita ka naman. para namang gusto mong umatras sa hitsura mo eh.” ingit ni kyungsoo at saka sya hinampas sa hita. hindi dinaing ni jongin ang hapdi ng hampas ni kyungsoo bagkus ay hinayaang tangayin ng hangin ang pangamba at takot. ngumiti si jongin at hinigpitan ang kapit sa nobyo. 

“so you’re saying _yes_?” jongin said in a teasing manner. mas lalo lang namula si kyungsoo at umastang parang wala lang. 

“_yes_ ka dyan! next time na lang ‘yun.” sabi ni kyungsoo at saka umirap. 

“sana _yes_ pa rin sagot mo kapag nag-tanong ako.” jongin muttered. kyungsoo kneeled on the bed to shut him up. malambot ang labi ni kyungsoo nang halikan sya nito. jongin felt like he was drowning in a good way. nagpaubaya sya sa mga halik ni kyungsoo at nagpakalunod sa pagmamahal nito. 

humiwalay si kyungsoo at bumulong, “ngayon muna, please? yung ngayon muna. dadating tayo dyan. i love you, by.” 

jongin nodded slowly. “i love you. so much.” and it’s a fact. 

\---- 

nakailang sulat pa sila na binasa. madalas ay tumatawa sila sa mga letters dahil nagiging confessions ito patungkol sa nararamdaman nila kay jongin pero mostly ay sweet at cheering. lumipat na si jongin sa kama at doon nag-record. may mga halik sa pagitan ng tawanan, may mga yakap at lambingan kapag nangangawit na sila. 

maya-maya lang ang biglang nag-ring ang telepono ni jongin habang abala sya, _sila_. hingal na sinagot ni jongin ang telepono, hindi na tinignan kung sino ang nasa kabilang linya. 

“hoy, umorder na kami. dadating na ang food anytime. baba na.” si jungah ‘yon. rinig ni jongin si ronron na nag-ba-babble. 

“oo na. may patawag-tawag ka pa.” jongin said, chuckling. 

“eh mamaya nagtutukaan na naman kayo dyan tapos kasalanan ko pa. baba na, bi--" pinatay na ni jongin ang telepono. 

“ang mean mo talaga!” sinuntok sya ni kyungsoo sa braso bago punasan ang gilid ng labi nya. “by, pwede bang last letter na lang? tapos baba na tayo.” 

“sure. i love you.” sabi ni jongin bago hawiin ang gulo-gulong buhok ni kyungsoo.

kyungsoo got a simple paper on his hand. sa bondpaper lang at tiniklop para maging square. walang design unlike the other papers. magkaharap sila ngayon sa ibaba ng kama. sumulyap si jongin sa nobyo nang tumikhim ito bago binaling ang mga mata sa class record. tangina, kanina pa sya nagre-record. hindi na sya natapos. isang section pa. 

“uhh, walang pangalan ‘to by.” sabi ni kyungsoo, almost a whisper. jongin just hummed. “go on, love.” 

“okay, uhm.” kyungsoo stammered. tinignan nya ang nobyo na halatang hindi mapakali. hindi naman nya makita ang mukha ni kyungsoo dahil natatakpan ito ng bondpaper. jongin shrugged at tinuloy ang ginagawa. 

_jeno lee, 39_

_mark lee, 40_

_na jaemin, 37_

_park j-_

“_hi_.” usal ni kyungsoo, mahinang-mahina. 

“hi? _hi_ talaga, love?” sabi ni jongin, amusedly. kakaibang way para simulan ang isang letter. 

“oo nga! _hi _nakasulat oh!” sabi ni kyungsoo, halatang naiinis sabay pakita sa kanya nung letter. tinignan ni jongin ang hawak na papel ni kyungsoo. may kahabaan ang nakasulat at simple lang. wala ngang design o kung ano pa man. 

“oh bakit galit?” 

“eh ayaw mo maniwala sa’kin, akala mo yata niloloko lang kita.” bumusangot si kyungsoo sabay taas ng papel. hinarangan na naman ang sariling mukha. “game na, basahin ko na. _hi. wala akong lakas ng loob na sabihin lahat ng laman ng sulat na ito nang personal kaya idinaan ko na lang sa mumurahing papel at ballpen._” 

natigilan si jongin sa ginagawa. ibinaba nya ang ballpen na hawak at kunot-noong tumingin sa lalaking kaharap nya. nahuli nya ang pagsilip ni kyungsoo pero agad ring nagtago at nahiya nang magtama ang tingin nila. 

“_sana masaya ang araw mo. hindi man palagi ako ang dahilan_,” halata ang panginginig ni kyungsoo sa tunog pa lang ng boses nito. mas lalo lang napatunayan ni jongin na kinakabahan ito dahil pati ang kamay nito ay hindi mapakali at ang isa ang nanginginig rin. that's when jongin realized that it’s not just a simple letter from his student. 

_it's a handwritten letter from kyungsoo. _

“_pero masaya ako na may mga ngiti dyan sa labi mo; yung klase ng ngiti na gusto kong makita araw-araw kaya please, wag na masungit. wag na sumimangot. bawasan ang init ng ulo at dagdagan pa ang ngiti dahil iyan ang lakas ko._” jongin’s lips drew a smile while looking at the paper covering kyungsoo’s face. sumilip si kyungsoo at ngumiti nang alanganin.

malamang ay nakikita ni kyungsoo na nakasimangot syang lumalabas ng classroom dahil sa mga pasaway na estudyante. jongin then gave him a soft look and encouraging smile, asking him to go on. kyungsoo licked his lips, sighing deeply before darting his gaze on the paper. 

“_hindi man ako ang dahilan pero iyan ang lakas ko. hindi ko man inaamin pero ikaw ang lakas ko sa araw na pinanghihinaan ako ng loob, sa araw na nalulungkot ako, sa gabing hindi ako makatulog. salamat sa pagiging lakas ko._” _fucking same._ jongin wanted to say. 

sa kabila ng pagkautal nito, malumanay pa rin ang boses ni kyungsoo, malambing ang tono. and jongin wanted to spend this lifetime just hearing kyungsoo’s voice. the younger was clearly stuttering, rambling, so jongin reached for kyungsoo’s hand to hold. pinisil nya ito bago punan ang espasyo sa pagitan ng mga daliri nito. kyungsoo whimpered, “baby, nahihiya na ‘ko.” sabi ni kyungsoo. 

jongin laughed quietly, “love, ako lang ‘to. come on, i want to hear everything. please?” pakiusap ni jongin na may ngiti sa labi. umusog si kyungsoo palapit, papunta sa tabi ni jongin. humilig si kyungsoo sa balikat nya at isinandal ang ulo, jongin planted a kiss on the younger’s temple, holding him so close, so tight, never wanting to let go, ever. 

hinayaan nya si kyungsoo na magbasa, not wanting to spoil himself. gusto nya kay kyungsoo manggaling lahat. “_jongin, ginawa ko itong sulat na ito para sana organized ang sasabihin ko, para hindi ako mautal, para hindi ko makalimutan ang susunod na linya at para hindi ako ma-blanko sa harap mo. ayoko mag-mukhang tanga pero inaamin ko na nauubusan na ako ng salita. hindi ko alam kung saan ako mag-sisimula; sa mga mata mo ba na laging nagsusumamo, sa boses mo ba na lagi kong naririnig tuwing gabi na tila ba bubuyog kung bumulong kapag akala mo tulog na ko, o sa mga pangarap natin para sa isa't isa._”

naalala ni jongin lahat ng mga gabing yakap-yakap nya si kyungsoo, bitbit ang mga pangako at sorry na inuusal kapag akala nya tulog na si kyungsoo. naalala ni jongin ang mga sandali na tinititigan nya si kyungsoo kapag abala ito sa isang bagay. jongin breathed, contented. hinapit nya si kyungsoo sa balikat at niyakap. bumulong sya ng mahal kita at hinayaan ito magpatuloy. 

"_jongin, ang dami kong gustong sabihin. ang dami kong gustong ipagpasalamat. ang daming beses kong tinangka na sabihin sa iyo kung gaano kita kamahal pero kahit anong gawin ko, kahit anong hanap ko, walang salita na sasapat at sasakto kung gaano talaga kita kamahal. basta alam ko lang. basta ramdam ko lang. sana ramdam mo rin. sana sapat_." saglit na tumingin si kyungsoo sa kanya. jongin dipped his head to capture kyungsoo's lips. he did not want to intervene just yet. he was saving it later. 

"_please, kung hindi sapat, sabihin mo sa'kin. kung kulang, sabihin mo naman sa'kin. kasi gusto ko ibigay yung best ko sa relationship natin. ayoko yung ikaw lang. gusto ko ako din. gusto ko tayo. gusto ko sabay tayo. _

_jongin, i love you. mahal kita. at gusto kong malaman mo na lahat ng mga dasal mo ay dasal ko din, na sana alam mo na pareho tayo ng gusto; gusto din kita. hindi lang ngayon, hindi lang bukas, hindi lang sa susunod na linggo at buwan. gusto din kita makasama sa mga susunod pang mga taon. take note: mga taon._" 

mga taon. mga taon kasama si kyungsoo. it might sound funny and a little far-fetch but jongin was willing to do everything to be with the man in front of him. 

kyungsoo was looking up at him wearing a loving, fond smile on his lips as he completely faced him. tuluyang humarap si jongin sa nobyo, hawak nya ang isang kamay ni kyungsoo habang ang isa ay nasa ibabaw ng hita nito. 

"_jongin, i love you. mahal kita. hindi man ako vocal pero sana ramdam mo yun sa bawat kiss ko sayo, sa bawat hug ko sayo, sa bawat araw na kasama kita, sa bawat gabi na katabi kita sa kama. sana ramdam mo na mahal kita sa tuwing uuwi ka sa bahay natin._" pinisil ni kyungsoo ang kamay nya bago tumingala. mata sa mata kung tignan sya ni kyungsoo at nahulog si jongin nang paulit-ulit sa lalaking kaharap nya. it was too good to be true na darating sila sa punto na ganito kaseryoso, ganito ka determinado na gawin ang lahat para sa isa't isa. hindi alam ni jongin kung saan sila humuhugot ng lakas para araw-araw na ilaban kung ano ang mayroon sila. hindi alam ni jongin kung ano ang mangyayari sa mga susunod na bukas. hindi nya alam kung ano ang hamon na ibibigay sa kanila ng panibagong bukas pero isa lang ang alam nya, si kyungsoo pa rin. si kyungsoo lang. kay kyungsoo lang sya uuwi anu't ano man ang mangyari. 

minsan na silang nagkahiwalay ay pareho silang nasaktan at nahirapan. hindi na kaya ni jongin na mangyari pa ulit 'yon. 

"_jongin. baby. love. mahal_." sabi ni kyungsoo. binitawan na nito ang kodigong papel at hinarap sya nang buong tapang at pagmamahal. "_happy 25th monthsary, kahiy late na. happy teacher's day din, soon-to-be sir english, also my future lpt. sinasabi ko sayo, baby, ikaw pinaka-gwapo na student-teacher sa english department!_" bumingisngis si kyungsoo na sya namang niyakap ni jongin agad. he pulled him on his lap, shoving all the papers aside and took kyungsoo's lips, lovingly, contentedly, surely. 

"ano bang ginawa ko? hindi kita deserve." bulong ni jongin habang tinititigan ang mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"lagi mo na lang sinasabi 'yan. parang hindi ka makapaniwala na mag-boyfriend tayo." may tampo sa boses ni kyungsoo at na-guilty naman si jongin. 

"love, you don't know how much you make me happy. sometimes it's too surreal." 

"totoo ako. _totoo tayo._ at you deserve to be happy. i'm going to make you happy. kahit sa paanong paraan pa 'yan." 

"gusto ko sa paraan na alam mo, sa paraan na nakasanayan mo. baby, mahal na mahal kita." kyungsoo giggled on his lap. the younger booped his nose before answering. 

"mahal din kita, by. sana tandaan mo palagi." 

hinding-hindi makakalimot si jongin. 

\----

medyo naiilang na si kyungsoo dahil kanina pa nakatitig si jungah sa kanila ni jongin. nakakunot ang noo nito at tinititigan sila mula ulo hanggang paa. natatakot na si kyungsoo dahil baka may nagawa syang mali o something na dahilan ng biglaang pagkamuhi ni jungah sa kanya. 

"huwag mo na pansinin ang ate. minsan iba yung trip no'n." sabi ni jongin habang nag-tutuyo ng katawan. kakalabas lang nito sa banyo at bagong paligo. 

kyungsoo bit his lips. he could not stop worrying and overthinking. paano kapag may nagawa syang hindi maganda? tungkol kaya ito sa momol kanina? kasi nahuli sila? 

kyungsoo whined and slumped his shoulders.

"hey, kyungsoo...love. huwag na sad, please?" sabi ni jongin bago humalik sa pisngi. nakasuot na ito ng damit at nalanghap ni kyungsoo ang amoy ng heno de pravia. bango. 

"by, baka ayaw na nila sa'kin. kasi lagi na lang tayo nahuhuli na nagki-kiss." kyungsoo pouted. narinig nya ang tawa ni jongin kaya mas lalo syang ngumuso at sumimangot. 

"love, di naman sila ganon. hayaan mo, kausapin ko na lang ang ate bukas." 

"huwag na, baka sabihin nagsusumbong ako sa'yo." kyungsoo muttered, huffing afterwards. 

"alam mo, kaysa sumimangot ka dyan, maligo ka na tapos matulog na tayo." sabi ni jongin habang pinipilit syang tumayo at pumunta sa banyo. 

"ang aga-aga pa, by." kyungsoo murmured, grabbing jongin's towel from his boyfriend's neck. 

"edi hahanap tayo ng pampatulog." jongin said suggestively. nag-taas baba ang kilala nito. umirap lang si kyungsoo dahil kota na sila today pero sino ba sya para tumanggi. 

kyungsoo suppressed a smile before disappearing inside the bathroom.

\----

"gago, by! nasaan na yung mga damit ko dito?" kyungsoo exclaimed. kanina pa sya naghahalungkat sa cabinet ni jongin only to realized na wala na lahat ng mga damit nya. boxers lang ang nakita nya at hindi pa sya sure kung kanya ba yun o kay jongin dahil medyo maluwag. 

"maghanap mabuti, by." sabi ni jongin, hindi ito nag-angat ng paningin at nakadukdok sa ginagawa.

"kanina pa 'ko naghahanap dito, baby! tignan mo kasi ako." demanding na utos ni kyungsoo. saglit syang tinignan ni jongin mula ulo hanggang paa. nahiya bigla si kyungsoo sa hitsura nya dahil literal na naka-boxers lang sya at wala nang iba. 

nag-init ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at syang nag-iwas ng tingin. "ano gagawin ko? matutulog ako ng ganito?" 

"it's fine with me." jongin shrugged at napanganga si kyungsoo. _ano?_

napansin ni jongin na nanahimik si kyungsoo kaya naman tumikhim sya, "i mean, if it is okay with you. pero meron naman akong bathrobe sa banyo, baby. you can wear that...?" 

tumango si kyungsoo. kahit nag-aalangan ay bumalik sya sa banyo para kuhanin at suotin ang bathrobe ng nobyo. amoy downy pa ito at halatang hindi pa gamit. dihamak na malaki ito at halos lumubog na si kyungsoo sa suot pero kaysa naman sa wala, diba? 

"okay ba?" kyungsoo asked habang tinatali ang bathrobe. pinasadahan sya ng tingin ni jongin at nag-squint pa ito. 

"okay lang. cute." sabi ni jongin sabay lunok. 

"cute lang?" kyungsoo asked, almost suggestively dahil baka si jongin lang naman ang nag-iisip ng ganoon. 

the younger walked towards jongin, occupying the older's right thigh and sat on it. jongin grinned sheepishly, snaking his arms around kyungsoo's waist. 

"edi sexy." 

"ayoko na, parang napilitan ka lang." ngumuso si kyungsoo at yumuko. umaaktong nagtatampo at syempre, matitiis ba naman ni jongin ang nobyo? 

"napaka-matampuhin ng baby ko." sabi ni jongin sabay hapit papalapit kay kyungsoo. the younger hugged him immediately, clinging onto his nape and never wanting to let go. jongin hummed in contentment while rubbing kyungsoo's tailbone. 

"higa na tayo, please? kanina ka pa gumagawa ng kung ano-ano dyan." kyungsoo's voice was muffled, kung kanina ay umaakto lang ito, this time, kyungsoo was clearly asking, aching for his attention. jongin realized na kanina pa syang alas dos busy at kanina pa rin sya hinahantay ni kyungsoo matapos. 

maybe it's time to retire for the night at ipagpabukas na lahat ng mga dapat tapusin. 

"okay, let's rest." jongin announced. kyungsoo wiggled on his lap and huffed. jongin raised his eyebrows, "bakit, baby?" 

"rest na agad?" tanong ni kyungsoo, his pupils were blown wide and it made jongin confused. 

"love, hindi kita maintindihan. sabi mo mahiga na tayo tapos nung pumayag ako, parang ayaw mo naman. ano ba talaga?" jongin scowled at his boyfriend.

“kiss tayo, sa bed.” kyungsoo whined at him. bahagyang nag-likot si kyungsoo sa kandungan nya. jongin breathed and glanced at the bed then back to kyungsoo. sa totoo lang, natatakot si jongin sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari oras na pagbigyan nya si kyungsoo, oras na lumipat sila sa kama at hayaan ang mga katawan nila ang magdesisyon para sa sarili nila. 

they were in a delicate situation. the fact na kaunti lang ang saplot ni kyungsoo at damit pa ni jongin ang suot nito, the fact na amoy nya ang sariling sabon sa balat ni kyungsoo, the fact na naka-display ang hita ni kyungsoo, which, by the way, jongin’s weakness was setting him on fire. 

“kung ayaw mo, okay lang. matulog na lang tayo.” kyungsoo said in a soft, quiet voice. he was puckering his lips while rubbing the side of jongin’s neck. jongin, once again, breathed deeply. ano pa bang magagawa nya? si kyungsoo mismo at ang maamo nitong mukha ang kahinaan nya. pati na rin ang malambing ngunit nagtatampo nitong boses. kahit anong pigil ni jongin, bibigay at bibigay pa rin sya. 

“kiss lang ba?” jongin asked carefully. sumilay ang maliit ngunit makahulugan na ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo at unti-unting naramdaman ni jongin ang excitement, ang nagwawalang mga paro-paro na nananahan sa tiyan nya pati na rin ang pangamba. 

“kiss tapos bahala na kung ano next.” kyungsoo said with a reassuring smile. it's not a secret that they have been _too intimate_ for the past few months. they started experimenting and got to know their likes and dislikes pero iba pa rin kapag ganito…iba pa rin kapag ganitong higit pa sa halik ang handang ibigay ni kyungsoo ngayong gabi. sa pagitan nilang dalawa, si kyungsoo ang mas matapang at mas handang tumawid sa mga boundaries na ginawa ni jongin, habang sya ay takot dahil baka masaktan nya si kyungsoo in any way that’s possible.

“baby…” napahilamos na lang si jongin ng mukha dahil kahit gusto nya, kahit gustong-gusto nya, may kahalong pa ring takot ang nararamdaman nya. “you’re giving me a hard time.” jongin said, groaning. 

“ah, kaya matigas ka na?” kyungsoo glanced down.

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin. “kyungsoo, not that! i mean—“ naeskandalo nyang sabi pero tama naman si kyungsoo. 

“alam ko. alam ko naman yung sinasabi mo.” kyungsoo murmured, pressing his lips on jongin’s, humming softly before molding their lips together, fitting their lips like they were pieces of puzzle. “sabi mo basta may consent ko, okay sa’yo.” kyungsoo said against his lips. 

jongin kissed him back, brows furrowed so he could think properly. “yes, i said that. pero hindi ko naman akalain na you’ll ask me this soon. you just turned 18, baby. hindi naman ‘to parang extra rice lang na kaya kong ibigay agad sa’yo. love, this is bigger than us. you're asking me to _take you_ tonight. i don’t want to hurt you.” 

kyungsoo sniffled and paused for a while, thinking and weighing all of his options. ayaw ni jongin na ma-offend si kyungsoo pero this was something they should talk about for hours. this was a life-changing decision for the both of them, especially to kyungsoo. 

“would it make you less worried kapag sinabi ko na nag-finger ako sa banyo kanina?” _putangina._ kyungsoo will be the death of him. 

“you planned this, kyungsoo. tangina.” jongin breathed deeply, groaning because he’s too confused and turned on at the same time.

"ayaw mo pero gusto nito..." kyungsoo whispered as he started to palm and feel jongin's clothed cock. jongin could endure overstimulation but when it's kyungsoo who's touching, it's impossible to last long. dahil iba ang haplos ni kyungsoo, iba ang himas at piga ng kamay nito sa kanya. iba ang hagod na ginagawa nito kay jongin at tila ba alam na alam ni kyungsoo ang kiliti nya, tila ba kabisado ni kyungsoo ang katawan nya. 

isang mahabang ungol ang pinakawalan ni jongin na ikiskis ni kyungsoo ang sarili kay jongin. mabilis ang ikot ng balakang nito kaya nakuha ni jongin na hapitin ito sa bewang, "love, wait. _fuck_. dahan-dahan. and please if we're gonna do it, huwag dito sa monoblock?" habol-hiningang sabi ni jongin. 

kyungsoo then giggled and stood up. the younger climbed on the bed. jongin followed afterwards, taking the lube and condoms with him. 

nahiga si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng kama, suot pa rin ang robe ni jongin. "lights on or lights off?" bulong ni jongin nang pumaibabaw sya sa nobyo. he kissed kyungsoo lips fully while his hand was finding its way inside kyungsoo's boxers. 

"dim light. para kita pa rin kita." kyungsoo murmured against jongin's lips. "baby, m-maghuhubad ba 'ko?" tanong pa nito habang dahan-dahan na kinakalag ang tali ng robe. 

"no, baby. leave it on. i like you better in my clothes." jongin's breath ghosting on kyungsoo's skin and the latter nodded, letting out a shuddered breath. 

gumapang ang kamay ni jongin sa buong katawan ni kyungsoo na para kinakabisado ang bawat sulok, bawat parte, bawat lugar habang ang labi ni jongin ay nakalapat sa leeg ng nobyo. 

hinawi ni jongin ang bathrobe na suot ni kyungsoo at tumambad ang usbong ni kyungsoo. inangat ni kyungsoo ang sariling katawan at inalok kay jongin, handang ibigay ang lahat, handang tanggapin lahat at mas lalo lang nabaliw si jongin sa init. walang pag-aalinlangan nyang hinalikan ang dibdib ni kyungsoo, walang tigil, walang humpay, walang kasawaan dahil kahit kailan hinding-hindi sya mapapagod sambahin si kyungsoo nang paulit-ulit, nang magdamag. hindi mapapagod ang mga labi nya para iparamdam at sabihin na mahal nya si kyungsoo, lagi’t lagi. 

singhap, ungol, sambit ng pangalan. hanggang sa bumaba ang mga labi ni jongin sa tiyan ni kyungsoo, pababa sa bewang at balakang nito at walang takot na dumaib si jongin sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo. 

tanging pangalan lang ni jongin ang lumalabas sa bibig ni kyungsoo pati na ang mga nanginginig nitong pag-hinga. malikot ang kamay ni kyungsoo, hindi alam kung saan kakapit, hindi alam kung saan hahawak. his hand flew on jongin’s hair, gripping the older’s locks while his other hand was searching for the lube. kyungsoo shoved it on jongin’s hands demandingly. 

“please…” usal ni kyungsoo. jongin let go of kyungsoo’s cock with a loud pop and string of saliva and immediately coated his fingers with lube. pumaibabaw ulit sya kay kyungsoo at pinunasan ang labi gamit ang manggas ng damit. 

“can i kiss you?” walang sagot si kyungsoo bagkus ay sya mismo ang humila kay jongin para sa isang halik. yumakap ang isang binti ni kyungsoo sa bewang ni jongin, tila ibinibigay ng buo ang sarili. “baby, two fingers? o one lang? tell me, please.” 

“two, p-please, two.” bulong ni kyungsoo bago patakan ng halik si jongin sa pisngi, sa pangahan, sa baba at habang abala si kyungsoo, jongin crept his hand inside kyungsoo’s boxers, between kyungsoo’s legs, rubbing kyungsoo’s entrance before sinking his fingers inside. it's loose yet still tight. kyungsoo muffled a low moan against jongin’s cheek, he felt him squirm in discomfort and jongin almost retrieved his hand if not without kyungsoo’s hand gripping his wrist. “please, huwag. i can take it.” 

jongin groaned, not wanting to see the frown on kyungsoo face, the choking sound he made whenever he himself thrust jongin’s fingers deeply. “sorry, sorry, baby ko.” jongin whispered worriedly. si kyungsoo ang may control ng galaw at bilis ng mga daliri ni jongin. he watched him go uncomfortable to being pleasured by jongin’s fingers. binitawan ni kyungsoo ang kamay nya at hinayaan si jongin na ituloy ang nasimulan. 

jongin took his time fingering kyungsoo with soothing kisses and sweet nothings. “sikip pa rin, why…” kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath, clenching his insides and it made both of them dizzy with lust and need. 

“i love you, love you, love you, jongin…” kyungsoo rambled while peppering jongin’s face too many kisses to count. hinuli ni jongin ang labi ng nobyo at hinalikan nang malalim. with the kiss and generous amount of lube, jongin added another finger without hurting kyungsoo too much. it just made the younger moaned a little too loud but not enough to be heard outside. 

“okay na ‘ko, please. pasok mo na.” sabi ni kyungsoo sabay abot ng condom. nag-alangan pa si jongin pero nevertheless, he pulled out his fingers out of kyungsoo. he removed his clothes and tear the condom pack carefully. lumuhod sya para isuot ang condom. while doing so, kyungsoo scrambled on the bed and positioned on all fours. inilihis nito ang bathrobe hanggang sa bewang. “ready na ‘ko.” kyungsoo said over his shoulder. 

jongin was confused at kyungsoo’s position. his butt was on display. round globes and puckered hole aching for attention. 

"baby..." jongin caressed kyungsoo's waist, forcing him to lay down on his back. "baby, harap na lang sa'kin, please." jongin said, not liking the position kyungsoo was in earlier. 

humarap si kyungsoo sa kanya na may confused na mukha. nakakunot ang noo nito at agad naman hinalikan ni jongin ang labi ni kyungsoo. 

"ayaw mo ba ng ganoong pwesto?" kyungsoo asked, not kissing jongin back. 

"ayoko." jongin shook his head. he tugged his cock lightly before rubbing the tip on kyungsoo's entrance. "sure ka na ba?" 

kyungsoo gulped and the older sensed the nervousness in the air. "i'll stop right away, kyungsoo. hindi pa rin ako sure kung tama ba 'to." jongin murmured, searching for kyungsoo's eyes. ayaw nya na pag-gising nila bukas ay maging isang pagkakamali ang gabi na 'to. ayaw nya na pagsisihan nila 'to habambuhay. 

"gawin mo na, i'm a-all yours. gusto ko 'to, jongin. please, i love you. okay lang ako, you're not hurting me." kyungsoo rambled as he tried to wrap his legs around jongin's waist. 

there's no turning back. bihag na ni kyungsoo ang puso't kaluluwa nya at ngayong gabi, handa si jongin na ibigay ang pangangailangan ni kyungsoo. handa si jongin ibigay ang init ng pagmamahal nya kay kyungsoo. 

they made love carefully and slowly. mabagal sa una, mabagal kahit na naibsan na ang sakit at napalitan na ng sarap, mabagal ang halik pati na ang mga pagsinghap. walang bumitaw sa magkahawak nilang mga kamay, lalayo lang kapag kailangan huminga ngunit dadaib muli sa labing mapaghanap. 

"okay ka lang?" tanong ni jongin sa kalagitnaan nang pagsuong nya sa kainitan ni kyungsoo. tango lang ang naisagot ng nobyo dahil abala ito na habulin ang hininga. 

jongin was thrusting in and out. mabagal pero may diin, mabagal pero alam nilang malapit na sila sa rurok. 

"say something..." jongin gasped when kyungsoo clenched around him. the older felt his cock got even harder inside kyungsoo. 

"sarap...sobra. jongin, ahh! isa pa." kyungsoo moaned when jongin buried his cock right on the younger's sweet spot. "sige pa, please..." pagmamakaawa ni kyungsoo. mas lalo lang nitong hinigpitan ang kapit ng mga hita sa bewang nya at mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni kyungsoo ang piga sa tigas ni jongin. 

"_putangina_...do it again." 

"jongin, ahh..." 

slow thrusts were long gone. jongin started snapping his hips but still careful as ever, started tugging kyungsoo's cock so they both chased their climaxes. 

"lapit na, jongin, please. baby...bilisan mo, please. i-i'm close, please lalabas na..." kyungsoo pleaded on his ears again and again. it was like a mantra, a magic spell, a some sort of chant and that's where jongin lost his mind. all he could do was hit kyungsoo's spot relentlessly while the younger urging him to go faster. 

"putangina, baby, lapit na 'ko." jongin hissed. siniil nya ng halik ang nobyo, nalunod ang mga ungol at tanging mahihinang galaw ng indayog ni jongin ang rinig sa buong kwarto. kapit na kapit si kyungsoo sa kanyan at bahagyang nakabaon ang mga daliri sa balikat ni jongin. mahapdi pero balewala iyon sa sarap ng bawat dampi ng halik ni kyungsoo, sa bawat hagod ng pag-iisa nila, sa bawat ungol at singhap ni kyungsoo na puno ng mga matatamis na salita. 

hindi nag-tagal ay sabay silang nilabasan. si jongin sa loob, si kyungsoo sa sariling tiyan. jongin's face was buried on kyungsoo's neck, chest gasping for oxygen, moan muffled against kyungsoo's skin. 

when the high of their climax worn down, jongin started searching for the wet wipes to clean the both of them. kinapa-kapa nya ang kama para sa wipes kahit na nanghihina pa rin sya. 

"wipes..." kyungsoo said in a quiet voice. ipinatong ni kyungsoo ang wipes sa balikat ni jongin. agad bumangon si jongin at lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo. 

he slowly pulled out of kyungsoo's hole. bahagyang umingit si kyungsoo sa emptiness na naramdaman. pinasadahan nya ng tingin ang buong katawan ni kyungsoo. roba lang na lukot ang suot nito at nakahawi sa magkabilang gilid, pawisan si kyungsoo at namumula ang labi, nagkalat ang katas nito sa bandang tiyan na agad naman nilinis ni jongin. 

"bakit ka nakatingin?" kyungsoo asked, cheeks flushing already. without the heat coursing in their body, nagsimulang mahiya si kyungsoo at tinakpan ng kumot ang buong katawan. 

"wala. wala lang." jongin said. he stood up stark naked and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash bin. kumuha sya ng bagong damit para sa kanila ni kyungso. 

tahimik. 

_sobrang tahimik. _

kinakabahan si jongin dahil baka ito na ang umpisa ng pagsisisi nila pareho. jongin never felt pressured and frightened when it comes to sex but this was kyungsoo he was talking about. he was too young for this and jongin failed to be the boyfriend he should be dahil pati sya ay nawalan ng control dala ng init ng katawan. 

"hindi ka na ba magsha-shower, baby?" jongin glanced at the man buried under the blanket. tahimik na umiling si kyungsoo. jongin sighed and silently climbed back on the bed. dahan-dahan nyang inalis ang kumot ni kyungsoo at hinila ito paupo. 

kyungsoo winced as he moved his sore body and jongin felt bad for being at fault. "bihis ka, please, baby." 

"wala nga akong damit." 

"you can always use mine." jongin took off the robe and made kyungsoo wear a new pair of boxers and an oversized shirt. "may masakit ba sa'yo?" 

umiling si kyungsoo bago umusog palapit sa kanya at yumakap. jongin let out a sigh and embraced kyungsoo with his arms. "cuddle?" 

"okay lang ba?" 

"ano bang klaseng tanong 'yan, love." jongin scowled at his boyfriend, hugging the man tighter. 

"baby, pangit ba katawan ko?" kyungsoo yet again sputtered another question. naguluhan si jongin dahil bakit ganito ang mga tanungan ni kyungsoo when they should be exchanging _i love yous_ and promises.

"love, saan ba galing 'yang mga tanong mo?" jongin frowned as he looked at kyungsoo. 

"kasi kanina nung tinanong kita kung maghuhubad ba 'ko sabi mo huwag na. tapos nung...nung tumuwad ako--" 

"fuck, ano?!" jongin almost choked on his saliva. nanlaki ang mga mata nya sa sinabing salita ni kyungsoo pero hindi sya nito pinansin. tinakpan pa ni kyungsoo ang bibig nya bago nagpatuloy. 

"ako muna!" kyungsoo scowled at him. the younger sat up in front of him, hand still clasped on his mouth. "nung tumuwad ako, ayaw mo. pinaharap mo 'ko agad. tapos nung tapos na tayo, tinignan mo 'ko tapos bigla mo 'kong pinagdamit. sobrang...sobrang pangit ko ba?" 

"love," jongin gasped. agad hinuli ni jongin ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo at hinawakan. inangat nya nang kaunti ang baba ni kyungsoo para magkatinginan sila. "love, first of all, you're sexy. please, don't think you're unattractive. you're beautiful, sa lahat ng aspeto. second, hey, tingin naman sa akin, baby." jongin pleaded when kyungsoo suddenly casted his gaze down. 

agad itong tumingin muli kay jongin, "second, i like you better in my clothes. gustong-gusto ko kapag suot mo mga damit ko. i did not realize it's my thing until now. fuck, baby, you don't know how mad i got when i saw you wearing my robe." jongin groaned at the picture in his head; thick and milky thighs, loose sleeves, exposed chest and collarbone as well as flushed cheeks and plump lips. 

hindi ito ang tamang oras para tigasan pero hindi mapigilan ni jongin ang init na muling nabubuhay lalo na't kaharap nya si kyungsoo, bahagyang namumula ang nakaawang na labi ng nobyo and he kissed it. kissed him to drown all those insecurities inside him. 

kyungsoo hummed in between their kissed and slowly climbed on jongin's lap. "may third pa ba?" 

"third, pinaharap kita kasi gusto kita makita. i find it impersonal when i do someone on all fours. and you're not some kind of a hook-up for me to do that. boyfriend kita, mahal kita at unang gabi natin 'to. ayoko naman na ganoon ang pwesto natin." jongin thinned his lips as he cupped kyungsoo's cheeks. he rested his forehead against the younger and the rubbed their noses. "i love you, okay? you're my pretty little thing. kung may pangit man sa iyo, tanggap ko. tanggap kita pati na ang flaws mo at insecurities mo. i don't care, really. basta mahal kita, yun ang mahalaga." 

pinagdikit ni jongin ang mga labi nila at nagsalo sa isang payak ngunit malalim na halik. gumapang ang kamay ni jongin pababa sa kurba ng bewang ni kyungsoo, sa tambok ng pwet nito hanggang sa malaman nitong hita. "ito pa ba? tingin mo ba kaya kong tiisin 'tong hita mo, baby?" 

ngumisi si jongin, humagikgik si kyungsoo pero hindi nag-tagal ay nauwi ito sa ungol dahil sa pagpiga ni jongin sa hita nya. "dito nga ako tinitigasan eh." 

"baby..." kyungsoo whined on jongin's lips. 

"ano? ano gusto ng baby ko?"

"isa pa, please? kahit hindi mo na ipasok..." 

in just one snap, wala na silang saplot ulit, nakapwesto na rin si jongin sa pagitan ng hita ni kyungsoo. he took his time kissing every part of kyungsoo, he took his time caressing kyungsoo's tender skin, he took his time mapping kyungsoo's body with his tongue. 

walang ginawa si kyungsoo kundi ang humiga ang tanggapin lahat ng sensasyon na pinaparamdam ni jongin sa kanya sa mga oras na iyon. makailang ulit syang nagmamakaawa sa atensyon, ilang beses nyang iniusal ang pangalan ni jongin habang sinasamba sya nito buong magdamag. 

sa pangalawang pagkakataon, nag-isa sila ni jongin. nag-salo sa init ng katawan at walang humpay na pagmamahal. 

taliwas man ito sa pangako ni jongin sa sarili, kahit kailan ay hindi nya pagsisihan ang gabing ito. sana ganoon din si kyungsoo. 

\----

_malamig. _

hindi sapat ang kumot para ibsan ang lamig na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo. 

_anong oras na ba?_

kahit mugto ang mata sa puyat ay nagmulat sya at tumitig muna sa kisame bago hanapin ang wall clock. 

_alas nuebe y media. _

tanghali na at oras na para bumangon. kinapa ni kyungsoo ang ibabaw ng desk para hanapin ang salamin at saka ito sinuot. luminga-linga sya pero walang jongin sa tabi nya, wala rin jongin na nakaupo sa desk. 

"jongin?" kyungsoo called in a raspy voice. dahan-dahan syang naupo sa kama at ininda ang sakit ng katawan nang makabangon sya. he tried to stretch his arms and legs but his body was too sore to cooperate. his muscles were aching as well as his head due to lack of sleep. 

"by..." tawag ulit ni kyungsoo pero walang sumasagot. nahiga ulit si kyungsoo at niyakap ang unan ni jongin. bigla syang binalot ng lungkot dahil bakit wala si jongin? nagsisisi ba ito? masyado bang naging mapilit si kyungsoo kagabi? hindi ba sya magaling? the fact na si jongin lang ang trumabaho sa kanilang dalawa, nagi-guilty si kyungsoo. ni hindi man lang nya naibalik ang pabor kay jongin. 

suminghot si kyungsoo dahil para naiiyak sya. inabot nya ang telepono para tawagan sana si jongin pero napukaw ni kyungsoo ang chat head ni jongin. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby, nasa baba lang ako in case you're wondering kung bakit wala ako sa tabi mo. good morning. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hindi na kita ginising kasi ang sarap ng tulog mo tapos nag-ssnore ka pa. alam ko naman na pagod ka rin kasi...heh. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hey, truth is, i don't want to say this in front of you kasi nahihiya ako. wala akong lakas ng loob. i'm still kind of unsure and wary because of what happened last night pero hindi ko pinagsisisihan lahat. sana ikaw din, by. sana hindi wala kang pagsisisi na naramdaman as soon as you woke up, sana hindi mo isipin na pagkakamali lahat ng nangyari kagabi dahil ako ang nakatabi mo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you, baby. alam nating pareho na oras na gumising tayo, mag-iiba ang tingin natin sa isa't isa, mag-iiba ang magiging takbo ng relasyon natin. kumbaga, last night, we took

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** huge step. hindi na tayo yung 'tayo' na kagaya kahapon. we're a brand new version of ourselves na. lalo ikaw. i took something important from you. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sa mga susunod na araw and i'll tell you, what we did last night, it's inevitable not to do it again. at kilala mo ko, i won't do it unless you ask. although hindi required ang sex, baby. not for me. hindi iyon ang tanging way para maiparating natin na mahal natin ang isa't isa. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** thank you for my ted talk, love. haha. mahal kita, kyungsoo. i want the best for my boyfriend. i love you, do. 

kyungsoo read it twice, trying to absorb every words jongin sent him. hindi pa rin nya mahinuha kung bakit ibinigay sa kanya si jongin bilang kasintahan at kasama sa lahat ng mga first times nya. hindi perpekto si jongin at aminado ang nobyo nya na hindi sya nasa ayos nang magkakilala sila pero wala na yatang hihilingin pa si kyungsoo. hindi na nya yata kayang mawalay pa kay jongin. 

bata pa sila pareho at marami pang mangyayari in between, hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung hanggang saan aabot ang mayroon sila, kung magpapatuloy pa ba ito sa mga darating na araw, buwan at taon pero gusto ni kyungsoo, si jongin na hanggang huli. 

kahit masakit ang katawan at pupungas-pungas pa, pinilit ni kyungsoo tumayo at mag-toothbrush. kahit hirap sya iangat ang sariling braso, pinilit nya isuot ang t-shirt na nakakalat sa sahig at lumabas ng kwarto. 

sa pagbaba ni kyungsoo ng hagdan, amoy nya agad ang bawang na galing sa kusina. _sinangag._ paborito nya 'yon, lalo na kapag maraming bawang at sasamahan pa ng scrambled egg at hotdog. 

nakita nya si jongin na naghahalo ng sinangag. suot nito ang damit na walang manggas at basketball shorts. sumisipol pa ito kasabay ng tugtog sa radyo habang nagluluto, may hawak ring hotdog sa kabilang kamay. 

kyungsoo silently approached his clueless boyfriend, sliding his arm around jongin's waist. sumiksik si kyungsoo sa braso nito at tumingkayad para i-kiss ang pangahan ni jongin. 

"morning." usal ni kyungsoo bago sumiksik sa pagitan ng kitchen counter at katawan ni jongin. "i love you, i love you." tumingkayad sya para halikan si jongin nang paulit-ulit sa labi nito. 

the latter chuckled lowly, turning off the stove before pulling him away from the kitchen counter. dinala sya nito sa may harap ng ref at doon isinandal. "i love you din pero bakit parang sabik na sabik? parang hindi tayo magkatabi kagabi, ah?" jongin teased as his hands slid down kyungsoo's waist, caressing and stroking his sides. 

"just for you to know na hindi ako nagsisisi. i love you, jongin." sabi ni kyungsoo habang pinipisil ang pisngi ni jongin. malambing ang tono ni kyungsoo at sana sapat na iyon para malaman ni jongin na purong tuwa at walang halong pagkabahala ang nararamdaman nya ngayon. "thank you, by. for taking care of me last night." 

"hindi kita hahayaan na masaktan, love. nabasa mo ba yung chats ko?" 

tumango si kyungsoo bago yumakap sa batok ng nobyo. "ako naman tuloy ang napapatanong kung deserve ba kita." kyungsoo pouted a little. 

"hey," jongin murmured, cupping his cheeks with gentle hands. "ngayon pa natin pagdududahan ang relationship natin? ang isa't isa? kung deserving ba tayo?" 

kyungsoo jutted his lips even more before shaking his head. yumakap sya kay jongin at isinandal ang pisngi sa dibdib nito. he hugged jongin in his waist tighter. "i love you, love you, love you sobra...love you." 

"sarap naman. i love you, kyungsoo." jongin whispered and then hummed along with the current song. the older started to sway their bodies along with the melody. 

kyungsoo let out a heart giggle and then looked up. "sayaw na naman?" he asked in a small voice. jongin chuckled, putting kyungsoo's hands on his shoulders and hid hands on kyungsoo's sides. 

"practice lang para sa prom mo. ako lang, ha?" jongin looked at him with the softest look in his eyes. kyungsoo smiled sweetly before planting a loving kiss on jongin's cheek. 

"ikaw lang naman talaga eh. i love you, kim. accepted ka na bilang prom date ko. like, last year pa." kyungsoo giggled as he scrunched his nose cutely. 

"dapat lang. baka naman isayaw mo pa iyang sir seonho mo." 

"oh, bakit naman nasama si sir seonho? baby, alam mo," kyungsoo said in a careful and sweet voice, "hindi ko naman hahayaan na lumapit si sir seonho sa'kin unless about sa math 'yon. bakit naman ako lalapit kung walang dahilan? edi iisipin mo na pinagseselos lang kita." 

"okay, okay. hindi na, sorry na. sorry na, baby. kiss na kita." sabi ni jongin habang inaalo ang nobyo. ngumuso si kyungsoo na sya namang pinatakan ni jongin ng halik. 

"huwag na natin pag-awayan si sir seonho, please? wala lang naman sya eh. unlike 'yang miss coed mo, ex mo 'yon, syempre may dahilan ako para mag-selos." kyungsoo scowled at his boyfriend. 

"okay, huwag na. at saka anong miss coed ko? baby naman." it was jongin's turn to frown but in the end, they agreed to not bring seonho's name again. 

_sinubukan nila_. pero parang sinusubukan din sila ng tadhana at pilit pinagku-krus ang landas nilang tatlo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana nagustuhan nyo di talaga ako sure sa chapter na ito as always!!! never yata akong naging sure sa fic na to meh
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	25. (walang) komunikasyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "alam mo kung sino at ano ang problema natin." jongin said monotonously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di ko alam kung ano ba tong sinulat ko. i hated this chapter. hindi ako satisfied. hindi ko rin alam kung ano ba ang purpose nitong chapter na to 
> 
> but anyway, para kay ate cyndie to. sana okay. sana pasok sa pinangako kong away before huhu 
> 
> happy (???) reading, i guess? :(((((

_november_

kanina pa sila hindi nagpapansinan ni jongin. 

simula noong nagkita sila para mag-lunch nang sabay hanggang sa mag-out si jongin sa eskwelahan nila kyungsoo. hindi rin ngiti ang isinalubong ni jongin sa kanya noong pagbuksan sya nito ng pinto para sana maki-sleepover sa bahay nito. 

kahit hanggang hapunan ay wala silang kibuan. buti na lang at wala si jungah para makiusisa sa pareho nilang pananahimik pero gugustuhin pa yata ni kyungsoo na nandito na lang ang ate ni jongin para kahit papaano ay maibsan ang katahimikan sa buong bahay. 

pagkatapos nila kumain, naunang tumayo si jongin. kyungsoo suppressed a sigh and watched jongin’s back as the older marched his way outside the dining area. hindi na lang sya nagsalita at nag-kusa nang ligpitin ang mga pinagkainan nila. wala na syang gana ngayong umalis na ang kasabay nya. he also took the initiative to wash the dishes dahil nakakahiya naman kung itatambak nya ang mga hugasin. 

kyungsoo took it as a chance to think. mabagal kung sabunin nya ang bawat pinggan at baso. ayaw nyang tapusin agad ang pag-huhugas dahil oras na matapos sya, haharapin na naman nya ulit si jongin na malamig ang pakikitungo sa kanya. he really took his time rinsing the dishes, thinking and formulating every words he would say later when he confront his boyfriend. 

ayaw ni kyungsoo na umabot pa ito sa malalang pag-aaway. gusto nya, kung ano ang issue ngayon, matapos rin ora mismo. ayaw nya na matulog silang may tampo sa isa’t isa dahil iba pa rin ang pakiramdam na matutulog at gigising sila nang may panatag na puso at isipan. iyon ang nakagawian nila ni jongin kaya naman hindi papayag si kyungsoo na ganito na lang sila. 

tinapos ni kyungsoo ang mga urungin at dumiretcho na sa kwarto ni jongin bago siguraduhin na naka-lock na lahat ang pinto at bintana. 

wala syang nakita na jongin sa loob pero bukas ang ilaw sa banyo at rinig ang lagaslas ng tubig mula doon. hindi pa sya naliligo at in normal days, sasabayan nya si jongin pero ngayon bakit parang naghe-hesitate sya pumasok, much less kumatok?

pero naisip ni kyungsoo, paano sila uusad kung matatakot sya? paano nya malalaman ang problema kung nag-aalangan sya? walang mangyayari kung ibibitin nila sa ere lahat ng tanong at hintayin na pareho na lang silang sumabog. with that, huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo bago kumatok. 

hindi sumagot si jongin at tuloy pa rin ang lagaslas ng tubig na para bang hindi tumitinag ang nobyo. 

isa pa uling katok bago nag-salita si kyungsoo, "naiihi ako." kyungsoo muttered against the bathroom door. kung tutuusin ay pwede syang mag-banyo sa main bathroom sa labas at hindi na magugulat si kyungsoo kung itaboy sya doon ni jongin. 

his heart almost jumped out of his chest when the doorknob surprisingly twisted. 

umawang ang pinto at mabilis na pumasok si kyungsoo bago pa mag-bago ang isip ni jongin. nang pumasok si kyungsoo, tumambad ang basang katawan ni jongin. tanging likod na lang nito ang nahagip ng mata ni kyungsoo dahil agad na tumalikod si jongin at itinabing ang shower curtain. 

kyungsoo tried to stop him from disappearing behind the shower curtain but it was too late. 

natabunan ng lagaslas ng tubig ang pag-usal ni kyungsoo sa pangalan ni jongin. kyungsoo felt unwanted at this point. para bang hangin lang sya na dinadaan-daanan ni jongin at kumikirot ang puso nya. ni hindi man lang sya nito tinapunan ng tingin noong pinagbuksan sya ng pinto. 

huminga si kyungsoo nang malalim at pinigilan ang luha kahit na nag-iinit na ang mga mata nya. 

he relieved himself and flushed the toilet bowl. he then sat up on the bathroom sink and grabbed the gillete as well as the shaving cream. usapan nila kahapon na aahitan nya si jongin. kyungsoo kept his promise but right now, hindi nya alam kung tama ba ang ginagawa nyang paghihintay kay jongin para ahitan ito. 

kyungsoo was fiddling the gillete with his fingers nang lumabas si jongin from the shower. nakatapis na ito ng tuwalya at walang imik na nag-lakad papunta sa pinto pero mabilis na tumalon si kyungsoo at hinarang ang sarili bago pa man makalabas si jongin. hinawakan nya ang doorknob at walang balak palabasin ang nobyo.

"please..." kyungsoo plead for whatever reason he has. pumikit sya sandali para pigilan ang luha bago dumilat at salubungin ang blangkong mga mata ni jongin. "please, ano bang problema natin? p-pag-usapan naman natin oh." kyungsoo whispered, fearing that jongin would push him away again. 

"alam mo kung sino at ano ang problema natin." jongin said monotonously. umiwas ito ng tingin at nag-panic si kyungsoo sa malamig nitong tono.

si jongin na mahaba ang pasensya, si jongin na laging umuunawa, si jongin na laging sya ang sumusuyo. hindi makita ni kyungsoo ang jongin na 'yon. 

"jongin naman eh. si sir seonho na naman ba 'to?" kyungsoo whined in a quiet voice. suminghot sya bago sapuhin ang mga pisngi ni jongin pero bago pa nya magawa ay umiwas na ito. 

kyungsoo gasped when jongin caught his wrist and pushed it away. "jong--" 

"i'm tired. let's just sleep." jongin dismissed him. nag-excuse ito sabay labas ng banyo. naiwan si kyungsoo mag-isa sa loob na may confused na mukha at nasaktang damdamin. 

una-unahang tumulo ang saganang luha sa pisngi ni kyungsoo. rinig na rinig ang hikbi nya sa buong kabanyuhan. 

“jongin, by, mag-usap naman tayo, please?” sabi ni kyungsoo habang pinapahid ang luha. lumabas sya ng banyo at hinabol si jongin. pilit syang sumisiksik sa pagitan ng nobyo at closet nito. 

“kyungsoo, not now.” sabi ni jongin habang nagsusuot ng t-shirt. isang hikbi ang kumawala kay kyungsoo dahil hindi na nya alam ang sasabihin nya. hindi nya alam ang gagawin para mapapayag si jongin na pag-usapan kung ano man ang mali sa pagitan nila. hinayaan nyang lunurin sya nang sariling luha dahil hindi na nya alam ang gagawin. kanina pa nagsisikip ang dibdib nya sa hindi pagpansin sa kanya ni jongin at sobrang nasasaktan si kyungsoo. 

hindi sya sanay na ituring sya ni jongin na parang wala lang at hindi kikibuin. mas lalo lang lumakas ang iyak ni kyungsoo dahil nanghihina sya to the point na napaupo na lang sya sa sahig at yumuko. 

“kyungsoo, tumayo ka na dyan.” utos sa kanya ni jongin at bahagyang hinihila ang manggas ni kyungsoo. 

ganon na lang ba 'yun? iiwasan ni jongin ang issue hangga't gusto nya? paano naman si kyungsoo na willing ayusin kahit hindi nya alam kung saan mag-uumpisa? 

kung hindi magbababa ng pride si jongin, might as well do the same. 

with that, kyungsoo heard himself yell at the man in front of him. “ayoko! ayaw mo nga ako kausapin, what more na gugustuhin mong tabihan pa kita sa kama!” garalgal na sabi ni kyungsoo. tinulak nya ang kamay ni jongin at saka tumayo. kahit nanlalabo ang mga mata ay sinubukan nyang samsamin ang alam nyang gamit nya at isinukbit ang bag sa balikat. 

“uuwi na lang ako!" kyungsoo announced in a weak and childish voice. 

“kyungsoo, gabi na. ano ba?” inis na sabi ni jongin habang pilit na tinatanggal ang bag na nakasukbit sa balikat ni kyungsoo. pinahid ni kyungsoo ang mga luha sa pisngi at paangil na hinarap ang nobyo. 

“ayaw mo naman akong kausapin! ano pang silbi ko dito?” kyungsoo hissed angrily. jongin was taken a back at his words and stepped backwards. he frowned his eyebrows and looked at kyungsoo incredulously.

kyungsoo heard jongin sighed heavily before he spoke again, "kyungsoo, pagod ako. pw--" 

"ako rin naman! ako rin naman pagod ako. kanina ko pa iniisip kung ano ba yang pinagkakaganyan mo. hindi ko naman kayang hulaan 'yang kinakagalit mo. alam kong meron pero please naman sabihin mo. hindi yung nanlalamig ka sa'kin, hindi yung nangangapa ako dito tapos kapag may nagawa akong hindi mo gusto, iinit 'yang ulo mo." kyungsoo hissed. hindi na nya napigilan pa ang sarili dahil naghalo-halo na ang tampo, inis at pagkahapo sa maghapong pag-iisip kung ano ba ang problema. 

kyungsoo watched jongin rubbed his palm on his face. the older let out an updet groan before lifting his face. "okay, fuck. kyungsoo, i'm jealous. you want to know what's wrong? okay, i'm jealous earlier, up until now. kay seonho. okay na? masaya ka na? are you satisfied? pwede na ba tayong matulog?" jongin said tiredly. bakas ang pagod sa mukha at sa boses nito. 

kyungsoo winced nang marinig na naman ang pangalan ni seonho. paulit-ulit na lang sila. wala na silang ibang pinag-aawayan kundi si seonho. it's irritating to hear seonho's name whenever they fight. wala na ba silang pwedeng pag-awayan na iba? did it all have to be _seonho, seonho, seonho._

_"na naman?"_ kyungsoo said in disbelief. hindi sya makapaniwala na heto na naman si jongin at kinakain ng selos kahit wala naman dapat ikaselos. "jongin naman. paulit-ulit na lang tayo. puro na lang si seonho ganito, si seonho ganyan. ano ba?!" mataas na ang tono ni kyungsoo at hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni jongin. inis na rin ito at pareho silang wala na sa sarili para mag-preno at mag-dahan-dahan sa pananalita. 

"seonho? _seonho?_ first name basis na kayo? putangina, _bakit?_ close na ba kayo?" jongin said in a mocking voice. nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa boses ni jongin. hindi na nya alam kung saan papunta ang usapan na ito at natatakot sya sa magiging resulta. 

maybe jongin got shocked too with his own words. kaya naman sinabunutan nito ang sarili at saka naupo sa kama. they both heaved a sigh, trying to calm their nerves but the tension was still too thick and no one wanted to speak. pareho silang nanahimik at pinahupa ang inis at yamot na kanina pa nila dinidibdib. 

"i'm jealous. nothing new. gusto ko lang naman na lambingin mo 'ko pero bakit tayo nagsisigawan?" jongin mumbled in the middle of silence. nahiga ito sa kama at halatang pagod na. suminghot si kyungsoo at pinahid ang basang pisngi. 

he dropped his bag and sat beside jongin. "ginagawa ko naman ah? tina-try ko naman. pero bakit ang hirap mo naman suyuin ngayon? you're...you're pushing me away. ganoon ba 'yon? kung kailan lang gusto mong magpasuyo, doon lang tayo mag-uusap? ano bang problema mo?" kyungsoo frowned as he looked at jongin's face. nakapikit ito at nakapatong ang braso sa noo. 

"iyang pagdikit mo kay seonho. kyungsoo naman. why do you keep on attaching yourself to him? ano bang meron ako na wala sya?" jongin exhaled before pushing himself up. magkaharap sila ngayon. nagsimulang bumalik ang inis ni kyungsoo sa kanyang sistema dahil sa sinabi ni jongin. 

"naririnig mo ba sarili mo ngayon?" kyungsoo exclaimed, hindi makapaniwala sa rason ni jongin. "kaya ko lang naman kasama si _sir_ seonho dahil bitbit ko yung mga projects namin. at hindi lang naman ako ang kasama nya. baby naman, masama na ba 'yon? kaselos-selos na ba 'yon? iniiwasan ko naman sya pero jongin, teacher ko 'yun, nasa iisang klase kami." kyungsoo yet again let out a sob as he faced jongin. 

blangko ang mukha ng nobyo ni kyungsoo at mukhang walang balak mag-baba ng pride. wala rin balak tanggapin ang rason ni kyungsoo. sarado marahil ang utak at nangingibabaw ang selos. 

pero hindi susuko si kyungsoo. gusto nyang maintindihan ni jongin na walang point para mag-selos ito. "and to answer your question, wala. wala, okay? mahal kita. huwag naman na nating pag-awayan 'to, please?" kyungsoo cupped jongin's cheeks and attempted to kiss the older on his forehead but he halted when jongin spoke. 

"mahal mo 'ko pero panay ang lapit mo sa seonho na 'yan." jongin said in accusing manner. 

"it's not like i do it on purpose, gago naman eh. please naman. huwag naman na nating palakihin 'to. ayokong matulog tayo nang magkagalit at magkahiwalay." kyungsoo pleaded pero walang imik si jongin. nakatingin lang ito sa sahig. 

"by. baby naman..." kyungsoo tugged jongin's shirt. "baby, love, babe." the older did not move a flinch. kyungsoo was careful when he wrapped his arms around jongin's neck. "baby, please..." kyungsoo whispered against jongin's ear, pleading endlessly. 

wala pa ring kibo si jongin kaya naman bumitaw na si kyungsoo sa nobyo at lumayo nang kaunti. he kept his hands between his thighs to keep off of jongin's body dahil baka hindi ito kumportable sa paghawak-hawak ni kyungsoo. 

hindi na alam ni kyungsoo kung paano pahuhupain ang selos o kung selos pa ba ang ikinawawalang-kibo ni jongin. para bang nangangapa si kyungsoo sa dilim. para syang manghuhula dito and he hated it. he hated being outdated, left out in the dark and figured everything on his own. 

they were supposed to be partners, leaning shoulders, friends and lovers but kyungsoo felt alone, unneeded and useless as of the moment. 

"nahihirapan ako kapag nagseselos ka. sabihin mo naman sa'kin kung ano bang dapat kong gawin. i don't wa-" 

"nahihirapan ka? nung nag-time out tayo, nung nakipag-break ka sa'kin, nahirapan din naman ako, ah? pero nagreklamo ba 'ko sa'yo? tiniis ko naman lahat, hindi ba?" jongin said. his tone was bitter and sarcastic and lacked of consideration of how kyungsoo would feel. 

napanganga na lang si kyungsoo sa biglaang panunumbat ni jongin at nanlabo ang mga mata dahil sa luha. 

"b-bakit naman naungkat pa yung time out? hindi ba tapos na 'yun? jongin naman, ano ba..." kyungsoo said weakly. his voice was cracking because he was hurt. was this really jongin he was talking to? ito ba talaga si jongin? nanunumbat? pinipilipit ang bawat salita nya? 

"tama ako, 'di ba?" jongin murmured and the looked up at him. 

"alam mo, kung magsasakitan lang tayo, siguro okay na rin na umuwi muna ako. pagod na ko. physically at mentally. kanina pa kita nilalambing pero parang wala eh." kyungsoo stood up, gathering his things but jongin caught his wrist. 

"putangina, _walk out na naman?_" jongin exclaimed. 

"oo, walk out na naman dahil ayaw mo naman na nandito ako. kanina mo pa 'ko tinutulak palayo and i'm giving you a favor. at baka nga tama ka, _you are what you hate_. ayaw mong maging katulad ng mga parents mo pero you're acting like one of them." kyungsoo said in a cold voice. pinahid nya ang luha nya at saka dumeretso sa pintuan. 

"take all the time you want. let's just talk when you're not in the mood to twist my words. mahal kita pero ang sakit mo mag-salita. but i'm willing to listen to everything dahil alam kong nagkakaganyan ka hindi lang dahil nag-seselos ka." suminghot si kyungsoo bago lumabas ng kwarto. he closed the door gently before exiting the house. 

mahal nya si jongin. as much as he wanted to, gusto nyang mag-stay pero mas lalo lang silang mag-iiringan kapag kasama nila ang isa't isa. he could clearly tell something was bothering jongin. it was wrong to leave him alone but it was also wrong and he's not in the place to pry. gusto nya ay kusang mag-open up si jongin kagaya ng dati. 

a few hours of peace and quiet would probably help them to fix their mind and reorganize their thoughts. kyungsoo was hoping it would be a help for jongin. 

\----

"oh, bakit nandito ka? hindi ba kila jongin ka na nakatira?" sabi ni seungsoo. nagla-lock na ito ng bintana nang dumating si kyungsoo. sinamaan nya ng tingin ang kapatid. 

tumawa ito, "joke lang. akala ko ba doon ka matutulog?" tanong ni seungsoo nang luwagan nito ang pinto at patuluyin si kyungsoo. 

hindi sumagot si kyungsoo bagkus ay binagsak ang sarili at sumighot. doon lang nakita ni seungsoo ang namumula nitong ilong at mata; bagong iyak ang bunso nila. 

"nag-away kayo?" seungsoo asked carefully. sakto naman na lumabas ang mama ni kyungsoo at nadatnan silang magkapatid. malamang ay narinig nito ang tanong ni seungsoo. 

kunot-noong lumapit kay kyungsoo ang mama nya. "umiyak ka ba? ano na naman ang ginawa sa iyo ni jongin?" nag-aalala ang tono nito pero bakas sa mukha ang kaunting galit. 

kyungsoo sighed and laid down on the sofa. "wala po.”

"sigurado ka ba? bakit ka umiyak? bakit ka umuwi dito? aba, kapag nalaman ko na sinasaktan ka lang ng lalaking yan nang paulit-ulit, nako, kyungsoo." 

"ma naman, hindi ganong klase si jongin." depensa ni kyungsoo sa boyfriend. 

"hindi ganoon pero iyak iyak ka diyan. at anak, malapit na ang entrance exam ng college. baka naman maging sagabal pa iyang si jongin sa exam mo pati sa pag-aaral mo? aba, hindi biro ang ini-invest naming pampaaral sa iyo, kung guguluhin lang ni jongin ang buhay mo pati pag-aaral mo ay nako, maghiwalay na kayo." round 2 ba ito ng mga maaanghang sa salita? kyungsoo has had enough of it. masakit na ang ulo nya kakaisip kay jongin sana naan ay huwag nang dadagan ng mama nya ang sakit ng ulo nya. 

wala mang lakas sumagot si kyungsoo. hindi rin naman sya sure kung ang isasagot ba nya ay maayos o makakapagpalala lang ng sitwasyon. 

"ni hindi ka pa nga sigurado sa kurso mo. ano? hanggang kailan ka magdedesisyon? bukas makalawa exam mo na. doon ka ba mismo mag-iisip ng kurso mo? kyungsoo, sinasabi ko sa--" 

"eduk. bsed, major in english." kyungsoo muttered lowly sabay bangon. tumingin sya sa mama nya na halatang gulat. 

"edu--_eduk?!_ bakit? naimpluwensyahan ka ba ng boyfriend mo? pinilit ka ni jongin mag-eduk kagaya nya? kyungsoo! ang sabi ko naman sa iyo hindi ka sigurado kung magtatagal ba kayo ng boyfriend mong iyan. eduk?" kyungsoo heard his mother scoffed. "marami pang pwedeng mangyari. may iba ka pang makikilala bukod kay jongin. hindi habambuhay ay kayo. paano kapag iniwan ka ng lalaki na 'yon? tapos naisip mo na hindi para sa iyo ang eduk at napilitan ka lang dahil kay jongin? ay sinasabi ko sa iyong bata ka." 

"ma, relax. baka naman iyon po talaga ang gusto ng bunso natin. magbabago pa isip nyan, mama. hayaan na lang muna natin sya." seungsoo stood up and wrapped his arm around their mother's shoulder. kinakalma nito ang mama nila and kyungsoo remained seated. 

"ganoon po ba ang pagkakakilala nyo kay jongin?" kyungsoo asked, as careful as he could pero bakas sa boses nya na nasaktan sya nang husto. "na inuuto lang ako at dinidiktahan sa kung anong dapat kong gawin? hindi nga nya alam na eduk din ang kukunin ko kasi ayokong isipin nya na ginagaya ko sya dahil mag-boyfriend kami. napakababa naman pala ng tingin nyo sa kanya kung iniisip nyo inuuto lang nya ako." kyungsoo said with accusation. hindi na nya napigilan ang bibig dahil sya ang nainsulto para sa nobyo. 

he stood up and walked his way to his room. doon, nagkulong sya at nag-isip. nagsisi sa pagsagot nya sa mama nya pero kahit kailan ay hindi sya nagsisi na ipagtanggol si jongin. 

doon din narealize ni kyungsoo na miss na miss na nya ang binata. sana ay nandito si jongin sa tabi nya. dahil sa mga ganitong oras at sitwasyon, sila lang ang magkakapi ay magkaagapay. kapag pakiramdam nila ay tutol lahat ng tao sa desisyon nila sa buhay, sandalan nila ang isa't isa. 

dinampot ni kyungsoo ang telepono at tumipa ng mensahe para kay jongin. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sprry kubg umalis ako

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love ypu mahal kita by

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** let's talk tomorooq i love you :(( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you. i'm sorry. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pwede bang ngayon na? 

\---- 

jongin was left alone in the middle of his room. 

_malamig. kulang. walang sigla. _

wala syang lakas para habulin si kyungsoo. wala rin sya sa huwisyo para gawin iyon dahil ang mga huling salita ni kyungsoo ay nanatili sa utak nya. 

_you are what you hate. _

baka nga tama si kyungsoo. baka nga nagiging mapaghanap na rin si jongin katulad ng mama nya. baka nga masyado syang nilalamon ng insekyuridad kagaya ng papa nya and kyungsoo was getting tired of him. 

baka nga tinitiis na lang sya ni kyungsoo just because the latter knew how would it tore him apart kapag naghiwalay sila. 

but wasn't it unfair? to think of kyungsoo that way? na baka lang ito nananatili ay dahil ayaw nyang saktan si jongin? jongin shook all of his thoughts and stood up to search for his phone.

he wanted kyungsoo right now. and he was so fucking stupid to drive the only person who understood him in many ways away from him. 

dinampot nya ang cellphone at tinignan ang oras. malamang nakauwi na si kyungsoo. malamang pinapagalitan na ito. malamang galit na rin ang buong pamilya ni kyungsoo sa kanya. ano pang mukha ang ihaharap nya sa mga magulang ng nobyo? 

jongin bumped his forehead on his phone for so many times. tumigil lang sya nang namanhid na ang noo nya. 

hinarap nya ang telepono. he pulled out jongdae's chatbox and typed. 

**jongin kim: **dae. 

**jongin kim: **nag-away kami. he went home. ano gagawin ko? 

**jd kim:** seonho ulit? 

**jongin kim: **oo, puta. 

**jd kim:** tangina ka.

**jd kim:** ano na naman? yung kanina ba 'to? 

**jongin kim: **oo. pucha, can't help it. we said things to each other. he screamed kasi pagod na sya kakasuyo sa'kin. 

**jongin kim: **putangina while i try to be a better person di ko namamalayan na in the long run, nagiging panibagong version ako ng mga magulang ko. 

**jongin kim: **kyungsoo said i was starting to act like one of them. 

**jd kim:** sinabi nya sayo yon? edi natauhan kang gago ka? 

**jd kim:** sabi ko naman sa'yo, take it easy. hindi ka naman inaano ni seonho na after the faculty incident. hindi rin naman lumalapit na si kyungsoo sa kanya unless it's acads. 

**jd kim:** para ka naman kasing gago. tama na ang selos. nag-break kayo nung pinairal nyo ang selos last time. baka naman ngayon tuluyan na kayong maghiwalay. 

**jd kim:** if you will keep on doing that, you'll just push kyungsoo farther. 

**jd kim:** huwag ka magpaka-stupid motherfucker dyan at gumawa ng ikasisira nyo. man the fuck up. 

**jd kim:** say sorry. 

**jd kim:** and explain. 

**jd kim:** kahit sa anong paraan pa 'yan. 

**jongin kim: **fuck fuck fuck 

**jongin kim: **thanks. 

jongin reread jongdae's message before takin an action. he could apologize over the phone but jongin thought it was not enough and a little too insincere. gusto nya harap-harapan syang humingi ng tawad sa inakto nya at sa lahat ng binitawan nyang mga salita. 

explaining over the phone won't help. _it's not enough._

jongin was about to gather all of his things when his phone pinged. someone messaged him and he reached for it to read. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sprry kubg umalis ako

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love ypu mahal kita by

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** let's talk tomorooq i love you :(( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you. i'm sorry. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** pwede bang ngayon na? 

kyungsoo did not read the message. hindi na rin ito nag-reply. jongin took kyungsoo's message a sign and an opportunity to salvage everything. ibubulsa na sana nya ang telepono pero biglang nag-ring ito kaya mabilis nyang sinagot. 

_it's kyungsoo. _

singhot at hikbi ang unang narinig ni jongin. sikit sa dibdib ang gumuhit sa buong pagkatao ni jongin dahil bakit nya nagawa ito sa taong mahal nya. 

"baby..." tawag ni kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. 

jongin did not waste his time and immediately went out of the house. "papunta na 'ko. 10 minutes." 

"bilisan mo." 

pumara si jongin ng tricycle at doon sumakay. "on the way na, _i'm sorry_. i'm sorry for everything. let's talk later. i'm sorry, i love you." 

"huwag mo ibaba. stay, please." kyungsoo plead. alam ni jongin na umiiyak na naman ito and the fact na sya na naman ang dahilan pati ng malikot nyang utak ay mas lalo lang naiisip ni jongin na hindi nya deserve si kyungsoo. 

"i miss you, sorry, sorry, by. sorry, jongin." kyungsoo kept whispering those words again and again. 

"bakit ka nagsosorry? it's me who should apologize to you. i ignored you, said inappropriate things. naging gago ako." jongin muttered. kipkip nyang ang telepono sa pagitnan ng tenga nya at balikat habang naglalabas ng pamasahe. 

"bilisan mo na, please. need you, i love you, sorry." 

"malapit na, please, wait for me." jongin breathed heavily. bumaba sya ng tricycle at dere-deretchong pumasok sa compound nila kyungsoo. kasabay naman nito ang pag-end ng call. 

kakatok sana sya pero biglang bumukas ang pinto at tumambad si kyungsoo na basa ang pilikmata. jongin's chest ached for too many reasons. 

kyungsoo sobbed nang makita sya nito at agad yumakap, agad sumiksik sa dibdib ni jongin and he did nothing but embraced his lover. he guided the both of them towards kyungsoo's room. 

puro sorry lang ang inuusal nila nang sabay at salitan. pinunasan ni jongin ang luha ng nobyo bago patakan ng halik ang labi nito. "okay na, okay na." 

"hindi," mariing umiling si kyungsoo bago kupkupin ang pisngi ni jongin. "hindi okay. sorry, sorry kung sinabi ko na kagaya...kagaya ka nila, ng mama at papa mo. sorry, hindi ka katulad nila. iba ka sa kanila. you're _you_ and i love you. i'm sorry." kyungsoo was stammering when he spoke. the desperation in his voice was very much present. jongin watched the tear slipping out of his eyes, rolling down his cheek and it really pained him to death. 

"hindi ko dapat sinabi 'yon, please, jongin." bulong ni kyungsoo nang yumakap ito sa kanya. bahagyang nakatingkayad si kyungsoo habang hawak naman ni jongin ang bewang nito. kyungsoo was almost clinging onto him and it was easy for jongin to lift the younger and placed him on the bed. "sorry kung umalis ako sa tabi mo, sorry kung iniwan kita. sorry kung nag-walk out ako. it was so selfish of me to do that." 

"breathe, kyungsoo, you're rambling. breathe, sige na..." hikbi ang isinagot ni kyungsoo bago nito ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ni jongin. he laid them down, rubbing kyungsoo's back to calm him. 

"sorry, i love you, jongin. sobrang mahal kita at sobrang sorry kasi nasaktan kita sa mga salita ko, nasaktan kita nang hindi sinasadya sa pagdikit kay seonho, nasaktan kita unintentionally at okay lang, _okay lang_, naintindihan ko kung bakit hindi mo 'ko kinikibo." kyungsoo muttered, kissing jongin's neck with a shaking lips. 

"bakit sarili mo lang sinisisi mo? i'm at fault, too. because i was keeping things from you. akala ko makakatulong ang hindi pagsasabi sa'yo kasi alam kong busy ka; sa school, sa upcoming entrance exam, sa pagiging anak at boyfriend." jongin muttered lowly. he search for kyungsoo's eyes. halata ang confusion sa mukha nito. 

"keeping things fro_\- ano?_ ano ba 'yan? bakit naman hindi ka nagsasabi?" kyungsoo's eyebrows were frowning this time. bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito. 

"ayan. kasi you worry too much. marami ka nang iniisip at ayoko na dumagdag pa. ang dami kong issue sa buhay, ayoko na pati 'yun problemahin mo pa." 

"jongin naman eh..." kyungsoo whined. 

"i know, i know but...alam mo 'yon? i don't want to cause more troubles. i'm stressed and tired and scared for so many reasons. ang daming ginagawa sa school, ng daming kailangan gawin at ipasa. may field study na kailangan tapusin, may klase na dapat turuan." jongin inhaled deeply. dama ni kyungsoo ang pagod na bumabalot sa nobyo at wala syang alam, wala syang nagawa para mapawi lahat nang 'yon.

"may nakita ako picture ni mama. it was a recent one. picture nya with her new family. tapos naisip ko, kailan ba kami huling nag-family picture? hindi pa nga ako sure kung nag-picture kami nang buo ever since. i was so fucking jealous and mad. bakit naman kailangan ko pang makita yon at this point of my life? kung kailan ang dami kong iniisip saka pa sasabay yung ganon. i want to tell you about it kaso nagrereview ka for your final exams." hinigit sya ni jongin papalapit at niyakap nang mahigpit. kyungsoo sighed at the warmth jongin brought. 

"all in all, i was a mess again and the last thing i want to see is you hanging out with seonho." 

"we're not hanging out, alam mo 'yan." kyungsoo muttered sternly. yumakap sya pabalik sa nobyo para iparamdam na wala namang dapat ikaselos. walang dapat ikabahala. sana sapat ang yakap at magaang halik para maiparating ni kyungsoo ang gusto nyang sabihin. 

"edi you beside him." jongin scooted closer, burying his face on kyungsoo's chest. "sorry, for pushing you away, for ignoring you, for being rude and mean. ayokong mawala ka, kyungsoo. hindi ko kaya kapag nawala ka. hindi ko makita yung sarili ko na hindi ka katabi." 

"hindi ako mawawala, okay? gusto kong malaman mo na we're in this together. hati tayo, okay? sa saya, sa sakit, sa problema, sa lahat. hindi masama magsabi, sa'yo nanggaling 'yan. nandito ako para sa'yo hindi lang sa masasayang oras pero syempre pati na rin sa malulungkot. ano pa't naging boyfriend mo 'ko?" kyungsoo whispered softly. sinusuklay nya ang buhok ni jongin gamit ang mga kamay nya, hinayaan nya ito sa bisig nya. mas lalong lang humigpit ang yakap sa kanya ni jongin nang bumulong sya ng isang mahal kita. 

"sana wala nang lihim-lihim, wala nang taguan ng iniisip at nararamdaman. i love you, jongin. sobrang mahal." 

"fuck, mahal din kita." jongin hissed before hovering on top of him. sunod-sunod ang halik na iginawad nito sa magkabilang pisngi ni kyungsoo. "fuck, ano pa bang hihilingin ko? you're more than enough." sabi ni jongin sa pagitan ng pag-halik nito sa mga pisngi ni kyungsoo. 

"ikaw rin. sapat ka na. i love you." kyungsoo wrapped his arms around jongin's nape. hinuli nya ang labi ni jongin at saka ito hinalikan. saglit lang ngunit makahulugan. pinagdikit nila ang noo nila at sabay nag-salita. 

"lagi't lagi, by." 

"lagi't lagi, love." 

kyungsoo let out a soft giggle before pushing jongin on the bed. they switched position at si kyungsoo na ngayon ang nasa ibabaw. 

"alam mo," kyungsoo started. he traces jongin's lips using his index finger. jongin hummed, eyebrows were raised as he wait for kyungsoo's next words. "nagalit sa'kin si mama." 

"i'm sorry, it's all my fault." jongin said, there was a sadness and hint of guilt in his voice. 

"hindi mo naman kasalanan. uh, well, yes, partly. pero," kyungsoo winced. huminga sya nang malalim bago tumitig sa nobyo. 

"hey, what is it?" nag-aalalang tanong ni jongin. he pushed himself out of the bed and sat up. nakaupo na sila pareho, si kyungsoo ngayon ay nasa kandungan na ni jongin. 

"malapit na kasi entrance exam, tinatanong nila kung ano ba ang kukuhanin kong course." 

"eh ano nga ba? we haven't talk about it. tinanong na kita noon, love. sabi mo hindi ka pa sure. dapat by this time, may choices ka na." jongin reached for his hands and held it tightly. 

kyungsoo cleared his throat before muttering, "eduk. eduk din." 

walang ekspresyon si jongin nang sabihin ni kyungsoo ang gusto nyang kurso. nagsimulang na syang kabahan. mali ba sya? kailangan ba nyang mag-iba ng kurso? pero gusto nya 'to. hindi dahil sa gusto nya na parehas sila ni jongin pero dahil nakikita nya ang sarili nya sa propesyon na 'to. si jongin lang ang naging daan para ma-enlighten sya. 

"inspirasyon ko kayo nila kuya dae, lalo na ikaw." hinuli ni kyungsoo ang mga titig ni jongin. he bit his lips before sighing heavily. "galit si mama kasi akala nya ginagaya lang kita, na inuuto mo lang ako at pinapagawa yung gusto mo. sabi pa ni mama na hindi naman daw tayo magtatagal tapos magbe-break din tayo. na iiwan mo lang ako. tapos hindi ko matatapos ang eduk kasi mare-realize ko daw na hindi naman para sa'kin yun." kyungsoo pouted sadly, snuggling against jongin. 

gumapang ang mga braso ni jongin paikot sa katawan nya. sabay nilang ikinulong ang isa't isa sa isang mahigpit na yakap at huminga nang malalim. 

"sure ka ba talaga sa eduk? i mean, kung sakali bang mag-hiwalay tayo, hindi ka magshi-shift kasi mabi-bitter ka?" 

kyungsoo's face literally morphed into a very sad face. kumirot lang ang dibdib ni ni jongin at agad niyaka ang nobyo. "okay, that was a bad question. i'm sorry." jongin muttered softly, rubbing circles on kyungsoo's back. "pero kasi, what if nga? ayokong masira lahat dahil lang sa relationship natin." 

"itutuloy ko pa rin. syempre maaalala kita pero hindi ako titigil or magshi-shift kasi bukod sa boyfriend kita, inspirasyon din kita. ikaw yung role model ko. gusto ko 'to, tatapusin ko 'to. kung ayaw talaga ni mama, kahit ibang course muna tapos mag-iipon ako para mag-aral ulit." kyungsoo sobbed in jongin's shoulders. ramdam nya ang pag-alog ng mga balikat ng nobyo. 

walang mapaglagyan ang paghanga ni jongin sa fighting spirit ni kyungsoo. madalas man na palagi itong takot at may pag-aalinlangan, kapag naman natuto itong ipaglaban ang isang bagay, maninindigan ito nang buong puso. 

with that, hinarap ni jongin ang nobyo at ngumiti. "proud ako sa'yo. i love you and your confidence." jongin kissed him on the lips lovingly. 

"alam mo, sa coed, kapag kinakabahan kami, pagod na o kaya nawawalan na ng pag-asa sa isang bagay, lagi naming sinasabi _'guro para sa bayan'_. it's a way to remind ourselves kung para kanino at para saan kami lumalaban. it's alway effective to me. i'll get to pull my shits together and go for it." jongin gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile. agad namang tinumbasan ni kyungsoo ang ngiti nya sabay bulong. 

"guro para sa bayan." sabi ni kyungsoo, puno ng paninindigan. 

mukhang desidido na ito sa tatahaking propesyon. gusto ni jongin na masaksihan lahat at sana, sana pahintulutan sya--sila ng tadhana, kahit sa paanong paraan pa iyan. 

natapos na naman nila ang araw na puno ng luha at masasakital na salita at hindi pa rin sila sigurado kung anong problema ang ibibigay ng bukas.

sana kahit anong problema pa ang ihain sa kanila, sabay pa rin nila itong haharapin at sosolusyunan. 

"by, wala nang lihiman, ha? kapag may problema, hatian ako, okay? kasi partners tayo dito." bulong ni kyungsoo bago sila matulog.

tango lang ang isinagot ni jongin at isang halik sa noo. "sorry sa mga nasabi ko. i love you, baby." 

"i love you, lagi't lagi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayon thenks huhuhu di ko na alam if may patutunguhan ba ito hushshsjs
> 
> feedback :(((
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	26. sa pag-iwas at pagtatago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "magta-thailand ka pala." kyungsoo asked jongin, loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading hahahahhahahaha sorry in advance??? happy valentines na rin, meow.

lumipas ang mga araw at buwan. natapos ang field study ni jongin pati na ang first semester ni kyungsoo. 

nagbukas ang panibagong semester para sa nakababata para sa huling taon nya sa senior high school. dumaan rin ang pasko at bagong taon, naging steady sila ni jongin. 

it has been a fast-moving days dahil dumating na rin ang second semester ni jongin bilang third year student. pareho silang busy dahil sa kani-kanilang acads; si jongin may research, si kyungsoo may entrance exam na pinaghahandaan. 

suma tutal, madalang na sila magkita at kung may oras man, sinusulit nila iyon. bisig ng isa't isa ang kanilang pahinga. kapag magkikita sila, madalas nakahilata lang sa kama mag-hapon at nag-aaksaya ng oras. minsan naman ay ginagamit nila ang natitira nila lakas sa mas _creative_ na paraan.

hindi maipagkakaila na mas naging intimate sila pagkatapos ng unang beses na mag-isa sila. they have done it a couple of times lalo na't kapag sila lang ang tao sa bahay. kagaya ngayon, sabado. dapit-hapon na at malamig ang panahon. wala si jungah, wala ang lola ni jongin. 

tanging si kyungsoo lang na nasa ilalim ni jongin ang laman ng bahay. halinghing at mabigat na pag-hinga ang tanging dinig sa buong kabahayan. 

"how's your review?" tanong ni jongin bago iangat ang damit ni kyungsoo hanggang sa leeg nito. dumaib si jongin ng halik sa dibdib ni kyungsoo, tila kabisado na kung saan ang parte na talaga namang mapapaungol si kyungsoo. 

"ewa-_ah, sarap!_" kyungsoo moaned softly, gasping air as he arched his back from the couch. "basain mo, by. ahh." 

"ng laway?" jongin glanced at kyungsoo who apparently was flushed. nakanganga ang bibig nito at hinahabol ang hininga. wala pang ginagawa si jongin pero yung mukha ni kyungsoo parang lalabasan na. 

kyungsoo did not answer but he cradled jongin's head, asking him to suck his nub harder. jongin did not hesitate to put kyungsoo's nipple in his warm mouth and sucked it hard and wet, saliva coating the hard nub the way kyungsoo liked it. 

"kabila, kabila, kabila..." kyungsoo hurried him and pushed his head towards the unattended nub. 

"needy naman, baby." jongin commented before licking his own thumb and then rubbed it around kyungsoo's nipple. 

"i missed you, tangina. hmm, ang sarap." kyungsoo hissed. hindi alam ni jongin kung alin ba ang masarap; ang pag-laro ba nya sa utong nito o ang pagkiskis ng tigas nila pareho. 

"ano na? yung review mo? baby, entrance exam mo na next week." jongin muttered while pinching the younger's nipple. 

"okay, okay. nag-review ako, baka may math eh." kyungsoo said in a rushed voice before reaching for jongin's lips. they kissed deep and passionate and it made the both of them harder when their tongue fought for dominance. 

"bakit feeling ko nag-finger ka na? planado mo 'to, no?" jongin said between their kissed. pumaloob na sa shorts ni kyungsoo ang kamay nya at bahagyang hinihimas ang tigas ni kyungsoo. the latter half-moaned and half-giggled. 

"miss kita eh." kyungsoo whispered softly, caressing jongin's chin. 

napamura na lang si jongin. "wala akong condom, love. meron ka ba?" jongin asked against kyungsoo's neck. his fingers were already prodding kyungsoo's entrance, making the younger squirmed with the sudden contact. 

"yata. sa bag." 

"ready na ba 'to?" jongin asked with a knowing smirk on lips. kyungsoo whined before capturing jongin's lower lip, biting it a little bit hard. jongin groaned at the tingling pain yet he grinned. 

"i love you, jongin." 

"i love you, kyungsoo. kiss muna before i get the condom, please?" kyungsoo giggled when jongin pleaded. the younger planted playful kissed all over jongin's face, laughing while doing so. 

jongin enjoyed it a little too much. pati sya ay pinugpog ng halik ang nobyo sa mukha, sa leeg, sa dibdib hanggang sa tiyan. ang mga kamay na nasa maselang bahagi ng katawan ni kyungsoo ay lumipad papunta sa bewang nito at sinimulang sundutin ito. 

kyungsoo let out a screech, a loud laugh and at the same time thrashed his body out of jongin's. "ayaw na!" kyungsoo conceded pero hindi tumigil si jongin. he lightly poked kyungsoo's navel, sending the younger to a fit of laughter. 

sa kakapalag ni kyungsoo, naiba ang pwesto nila at bago pa maagapan ay nalaglag silang pareho sa carpeted na sahig. they both groaned at the impact pero wala iyon dahil ramdam nila ang contentment at saya sa puso nila. 

"i love you, kahit muntik na ko mamatay sa pag-kiliti mo sa'kin." sabi ni kyungsoo, hinihingal. 

"i love you din kahit sinabunutan mo 'ko kanina." jongin slumped his body on the floor. 

kyungsoo gasped. "weh? totoo ba?" 

"oo, habang bino-blow kita kanina. sarap na sarap ka kaya hindi mo alam ginagawa mo." pang-aasar ni jongin sa nobyo. sinimangutan lang sya nito bago sumiksik at yumakap. 

"sorry na. i love you po." paglalambing ni kyungsoo. "huwag mo na kunin yung condom. cuddle na lang tayo." 

"hindi na matigas?" umiling si kyungsoo in a sad way. natawa lang si jongin bago ikulong ang nobyo sa isang mahigpit na yakap. 

\----

_march _

kung noong simula ng second semester ni jongin ay madalang silang magkita dahil sa research nito, sa kalagitnaan ay lumilipas ang isang linggo na hindi na sila nagkikita at all. 

pareho na lang silang nagre-rely sa tawag at text. kapag kaya pa ng mga katawan nila, magvi-video call sila. kapag kayang isingit, susunduin ni jongin si kyungsoo sa eskwelahan, kapag natiempuhan na walang prof sila jongin, uuwi ito sa bahay nila kyungsoo. 

they managed. they really did. wala namang reklamo si kyungsoo. wala rin naman syang naririnig kay jongin dahil mas madalas na ito pa nga ang wala at hindi available. 

bukod sa research nito, panay ang luwas ni jongin sa manila. kyunsoo stopped asking about it dahil laging generic ang sagot ni jongin: "it's about research." hindi na rin naman nag-usisa pa si kyungsoo dahil halata naman talaga na abala ito sa research base sa mga pictures na sinesend ng nobyo. 

sunod-sunod din ang mga micro-teaching ni jongin pati demonstration teaching. may isang araw pa nga na kasama nya si jaera sa university. kung hindi pa nag-instagram story si jaera ay hindi pa nya malalaman. 

_nakapolong puti si jongin at kipkip ang isang clear envelope. malapad ang ngiti nila parehas ni jaera sa litrato._

_"proud ate here! i'm always here para i-support ka sa lahat ng mga pangarap mo." _

tinanong ni kyungsoo kung ano ang istoryo sa likod ng litrato na 'yon. jongin just shrugged and said, "wala, meeting lang about practice teaching." 

kyungsoo did not pry even further. 

it's not that kyungsoo was doubting jongin, it's just that, ayaw nya lang na nale-left out at nahuhuli sa balita lalo na kung tungkol kay jongin. 

  
  


\----

kyungsoo got his grades already. tapos na rin ang entrance exam nya at april pa ang resulta. 

naghahantay na lang si kyungsoo ng graduation at pagkatapos noon ay graduation ball slash senior high school prom na. excited si kyungsoo sa prom dahil pinanghahawakan pa rin nya ang usapan nila noon ni jongin. 

_"dapat ako lang mag-sasayaw sa'yo sa prom nyo next year."_

_"ako lang pwedeng mag-sayaw sa'yo. sa'kin ka lang buong gabi, hm?" _

_"sa'kin ka lang. ako lang. bawal iba." _

kaunting panahon na lang ang hinihintay ni kyungsoo, kaunting oras na lang din para makapaghanap silang isusuot. gustong-gusto tanungin ni kyungsoo kung kailan sila pwedeng pumunta sa rentahan ng mga suit and tie para hindi sila maubusan pero mukhang malabo dahil walang oras pa si jongin. 

masyado pa itong busy sa kung ano man ang iniluluwas nito sa manila kasama ang mga kaklase. 

ayaw naman ni kyungsoo na ipilit ang gusto dahil alam nyang importante ang research para kay jongin. 

miss na nya si jongin sa totoo lang. lingguhan na lang kung magkita sila nito. friday ngayon at excited na si kyungsoo na makita si jongin bukas. nangako kasi ito na lalabas daw sila, surprise daw. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hi, baby. see you tomorrow. kakauwi ko lang sa bahay, hehe. i love you. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** nakuha ko na pala grades ko. >. < 

**[ksoo sent a photo]**

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sana proud ka sakin kahit bumaba ng isang point yung isa kong subject huhu :(( 

walang reply pero sanay na si kyungsoo. hindi rin naman online si jongin pero alam nya na walang klase ito ngayon base sa kopya ng schedule na bigay ni jongin. 

nag-scroll na lang sya sa facebook. nang manawa, lumipat sya sa instagram at saktong may post si kuya junmyeon. 

picture ito nilang tatlo nina jongdae at jongin na may caption sa bandang gitna. 

_jun_myeon 5 min_

_going sawatdeekap! congratulations to us! thailand in less than a month! _

_also! proud of u @kimkimkim animal ka talaga mag-demo! _

sa loob ng labing-walong taon na nabuhay si kyungsoo, ito ang unang beses na namanhid sya nang ganito. wala syang maramdaman. nanlamig sya. nabitawan nya ang telepono at hindi na nag-abala pang pulutin iyon. 

hindi nya alam ang mararamdaman in the first place. magiging masaya ba sya? magiging proud ba sya knowing na magaling talaga si jongin mag-turo? masasaktan ba sya natuklasan? magagalit ba sya sa hindi pagsabi ni jongin na magta-thailand ito? 

ano bang dapat nya maramdaman? ano bang dapat nya isipin? 

and then kyungsoo pieced everything together; ang mga pag-luwas sa manila, ang mga demonstration teaching na masyadong pormal, ang pagpunta ni jaera sa university, ang mga inside jokes na _khob khun khap_ na nababasa at naririnig ni kyungsoo pati na ang pag-iwas ni jongin sa tanong na "sa school ka pa rin ba magpa-practice teaching?" 

the only feeling he was certain about right now was he looked like a _fool_ nang tanungin nya iyon sa harap nila chanyeol isang beses. 

tangina, kaya naman pala iba ang titig ni jongin sa kanila. kaya naman pala may kung anong naghuhumiyaw sa mata nito na para bang _huwag! huwag nyong sagutin! _

all this time, mukhang tanga si kyungsoo. 

tumunog ang telepono nya pero hindi nya pinansin. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** baby, punta ako dyan. may uwi akong takoyaki.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kiss ko ha? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** see you in a while. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** let's get the suit and tie you were eyeing tomorrow.

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i love you. i'm proud of you. 

\---- 

"baby?" bati ni jongin sa kanya. nakatalikod si kyungsoo sa pintuan. nakapamaluktot sya at may takip na unan. 

rinig nya ang paglapat ng pinto pati na rin ang yabag ni jongin palapit. "baby, tulog ka ba? hindi ka-_eh?_ bakit naman nasa sahig cellphone mo. baby?" 

kyungsoo felt jongin's palm on his back, rubbing small circles on his tailbone. kyungsoo decided to stir and looked up at jongin. 

"ah, you're awake." malapad ang ngiti ni jongin pero imbes na gumanti ng ngiti, iniwas ni kyungsoo ang tingin at sumulyap sa plastic na nasa study table nya. 

napansin yata ni jongin kung saan sya nakatingin. "takoyaki. inuwian kita, hehe." jongin said cheerfully. nag-taas baba pa ang kilay nito, halatang masaya ang araw. he took the plastic and placed it on the bed. 

kyungsoo sat up and ate silently. naghihintay sya sa sasabihin ni jongin o kung may balak man itong sabihin sa kanya patungkol sa thailand. 

kyungsoo waited and waited. _and waited._ pero wala. ubos na yung sampung piraso ng takoyaki pero si jongin parang walang kailangan sabihin, aminin. masaya pa itong ngumunguya ng uwing takoyaki. 

kyungsoo pushed the tupperware away from him and then laid down again, burying himself under the sheets. 

wala na syang pakialam kung confused ang mukha ni jongin ngayon dahil _putangina_, paano naman syang manhid na at gulong-gulo? 

"tahimik naman ng baby ko." jongin said as a matter of fact. yumuko ito at pinatakan ng halik ang pisngi ni kyungsoo. he could feel jongin's chest pressed against his back. he's too close and too touchy as his hand was caressing kyungsoo's waist.

_sabihin mo na. magsabi ka na. aminin mo na. _

hiyaw ng utak ni kyungsoo. umisa pa ng halik si jongin bago ito tuluyang humiwalay. "pagod ka siguro. wait, kuha lang kita ng tubig." 

jongin went out of the room. umupo ulit si kyungsoo at nag-isip. hihintayin nya ba si jongin o uunahan na nya ito? natatakot sya na kapag sya ang unang nagsalita, baka kung ano pang masabi nya. may karapatan ba syang magalit? may karapatan ba syang mag-demand ng totoo? pero hindi naman nagsinungaling si jongin. 

ano bang dapat nyang maramdaman ngayong anytime, aalis si jongin, pupunta si jongin sa malayong lugar. 

kyungsoo wiped the tear that was about to roll. sakto naman na bumukas ang pinto at iniluwa niyon si jongin. 

"may sakit ka ba, love? parang ang tamlay mo ngayon." jongin asked worriedly habang kinakapa ang leeg nya. 

kyungsoo looked up and searched for jongin's eyes. 

he'll do it. uunahan na nya si jongin. 

"magta-thailand ka pala." kyungsoo asked jongin, loud and clear. 

"kyungsoo, ano bang sinasa-" 

"ah," mapait na usal ni kyungsoo. "wala ka talagang balak sabihin ngayon? kasi kung meron, sana kanina mo pa sinabi. pagkadating mo pa lang. o kaya noon pa. nung nagbabalak ka pa lang." kyungsoo said in a cold and accusing voice. 

in just a second, nalukot ang mukha ni jongin. sa isip-isip ni kyungsoo, nakikita na nya ang ending ng usapan na ito. 

"naghahanap lang ako ng tamang timing." 

kyungsoo scoffed and winced at the same time. "talaga? kailan mo sasabihin? kapag paalis ka na? kapag nandoon ka na? kapag wala na kong choice kundi tanggapin na nasa malayo ka na? para sa'kin kasi, walang perfect timing. kung may balak kang sabihin, sasabihin mo ora mismo. kailan pa ba 'to? ito ba yung mga iniluluwas mo sa manila? ito ba yung research na sinasabi mo? yung _wala lang, survey lang._ mukha naman pala akong tanga eh. all this time, mukha akong tanga." kyungsoo said, full of anger. pakiramdam nya balewala sya para kay jongin. pakiramdam nya, hindi sya mahalaga para itago ang ganito desisyon. bakit kailangan ipagdamot ang katotohanan? hindi naman naghahangad si kyungsoo ng malaki pero ano ba maman yung pagiging tapat sa kanya ni jongin? 

"hindi kita pinagmumukhang tanga on purpose." jongin's voice was cold. his brows were slightly knitted together. hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang ekspresyon nito. parang, parang hindi big deal ang pag-alis nito at pag-iwan sa kanya. 

"ang dami kong sinabi pero iyan lang ang sinagot mo. so hindi mo talaga sasabihin sa'kin. ano ba 'ko sa'yo? wa-" 

"god, kyungsoo! pag-aawayan pa ba natin 'to? alam mo na eh." jongin exclaimed, this time, he's frustrated. 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa biglaang pag-taas ng boses ni jongin. hindi nya gusto ang tono nito na puno ng akusasyon. 

bakit pakiramdam ni kyungsoo kasalanan pa nya na nadiskubre nya ang ojt nito sa ibang bansa? bakit parang mas galit pa si jongin kaysa sa kanya? 

unti-unting nangilid ang mga luha sa mata ni kyungsoo. sunod-sunod ang patak at agos nito at hindi na nag-abalang punasan ito nang tumingin sya muli kay jongin. 

"you lied to me." kyungsoo muttered weakly. 

"i did not. hindi ko lang sinabi sa'yo." 

"bakit nga hindi mo sinabi? ipaintindi mo naman sa'kin!" kyungsoo asked hysterically. naiinis sya sa maraming bagay. mas lalo na kay jongin na kung umakto ay parang walang ginawang mali. nakatayo lang ito, nakasandal sa pader at magka-krus ang mga braso. "ipaintindi mo kasi as of now, iniisip ko na wala akong halaga sa'yo, na hindi ako importante para sa'yo, na iiwan mo ko all of a sudden. tangina naman eh."

"kasi ganyan ka!" jongin snapped. kyungsoo was startled sa biglaang pag-sigaw ni jongin. "kasi ganyan ka, alam kong ganyan magiging reaction mo. iiyakan mo 'ko tapos pipigilan mo 'ko umalis." 

"ano? tingin mo pipigilan kita just because i don't want you to leave me? ganoon ba ang tingin mo sa'kin? selfish? ganoon ba ako ka-makasarili para sa'yo? kailan ba 'ko hindi naging supportive sa'yo at sa lahat ng gusto mong gawin sa buhay, sige nga!" 

"tone it down, kyungsoo." jongin yet again dodged the question. kyungsoo needed an answer right now but jongin wasn't willing to give it. numinipis na ang pasensya ni kyungsoo. jongin got the luxury of time to keep it from him pero ngayong nanghihingi ng paliwanag si kyungsoo, wala itong maibigay ni isang valid na dahilan. 

baka nga iiwan talaga sya ni jongin nang ganun ganun lang. baka nga tama ang mama nya; na sooner or later, maghihiwalay lang din sila, na hindi naman talaga sila para sa isa't isa. he just deluded himself na panghabambuhay lahat 'to. maybe it was not meant for kyungsoo to know everything about the practice teaching in thailand. maybe it was wrong na panghawakan lahat ni kyungsoo ang mga pangako ni jongin sa kanya. 

kung dati sigurado sya kay jongin, ngayon, binabalot na sya ng duda at pag-aalinlangan.

"umuwi ka na, pagod ako." 

"kyungsoo naman. let's talk about this. i love you-" 

"ngayon gusto mong makipag-usap?" kyungsoo snorted bitterly. "mahal mo 'ko pero nagsinungaling ka." 

"i did not lie, okay?! hindi ko lang sinabi sa'yo. huwag ka namang ganyan. intindihin mo naman ako." jongin said in a hissing manner. palakad-lakad ito back and forth. makapal na ang tensyon sa pagitan nila ng nobyo, no wonder they were both yelling angry words at each other.

kyungsoo sobbed and the spoke again, this time, may halong pagka-dismaya sa lalaking kaharap nya. "sana naisip mong sabihin sa'kin habang hinahalikan mo 'ko, habang...habang binibigay ko yung sarili ko sa'yo. i trusted you, jongin." 

"oh fuck don't make this about sex." jongin said angrily but voice still as calm as possible. he pointed at kyungsoo and shaking his head. "just...don't." 

"i'm not making it about sex. ang sa'kin lang, pinagkatiwalaan kita sa lahat ng bagay. sana ganoon ka din sa'kin kahit sa maliliit na decision mo sa buhay. akala ko ba partners tayo. pero bakit pakiramdam ko ngayon mag-isa lang ako." pinahid ni kyungsoo ang luha bago tumayo. wala na syang lakas para makipagtalo pa sa nobyo lalo na't wala itong balak magbaba ng pride, wala rin itong balak mag-sorry sa pagtatago ng katotohanan. 

pagod na si kyungsoo. ayaw na nyang ipilit ang sarili nya at manghimasok sa buhay ni jongin. 

"kyungsoo, where are you going? huwag ka namang umarte." jongin wailed at him. 

"hindi ako umaarte." kyungsoo said in a low, cold voice sabay pasok sa banyo. doon sya nagkulong at umiyak. mas lalo lang syang nasaktan nang imbes na katukin ay nagbitaw pa ng masakit na salita si jongin. 

"hindi na kita maintindihan. ang hirap mo intindihin, ang hirap mo pakiusapan. maybe it's the right thing to do not to tell you about everything. hell, you'll definitely stop me the moment you'll know krystal is coming with us." jongin said almost in a mocking tone. na para bang nananadya pa na saktan si kyungsoo nang paulit-ulit. 

sinipa ni kyungsoo ang pinto sabay sigaw, "gago! gago ka. ang sama-sama mo!" 

and then he cried. cried so hard that even he did not know when he stopped. 

\----

isang linggo na ang lumilipas. ni isang _sorry_ ay wala syang natanggap kay jongin. kahit simpleng _congrats_ ay wala rin syang napala sa lalaki noong graduation nya. hindi naman naghahangad si kyungsoo na harapin sya nito, pero kahit isang text lang okay na sa kanya. that way, mapapanatag si kyungsoo. 

_pero tangina. _

lumipas pa ang isang linggo pero wala. walang jongin. walang text. walang apology. walang pagbawi sa lahat ng masasakit na mga salita. puro iyak at pangungulila ang naramdaman ni kyungsoo. manhid na sya. hindi na nya alam kung boyfriend pa rin ba nya si jongin. ni hindi nya nga alam kung nasa pilipinas pa rin ba ang lalaki. 

"kyungsoo, ano? hindi ka pa rin ba sasama sa prom? once in a lifetime lang 'to, soo." sabi ni baekhyun. nawalan na kasi ng gana si kyungsoo umattend. desidido na sya na mag-skip sa prom dahil palagi na lang nyang naaalala si jongin kapag naiisip nya ito. 

_"dapat ako lang mag-sasayaw sa'yo sa prom nyo next year."_

_"ako lang pwedeng mag-sayaw sa'yo. sa'kin ka lang buong gabi, hm?" _

_"sa'kin ka lang. ako lang. bawal iba." _

_eh putangina, nasan ka na ngayon? nasan ka na? _

pakiramdam ni kyungsoo, iniwanan na sya ni jongin sa ere. iniwanan sya nang biglaan at wala nang balak pang balikan. sa ngayon, nawawalan na sya ng pag-asa. 

ito na ba ang katapusan ng dalawang taong relasyon na inaalagaan nila? 

"soo, ano? pag-isipan mo, please?" sabi ni baekhyun sabay hilig sa balikat nya. ito na lang ang nagtya-tyaga sa kanya na kumausap dahil madalas, tulala si kyungsoo. 

"hindi na, tapos na yung bayaran ng prom eh." 

"oh baka naman wala kasi si jongin bilang prom date mo?" baekhyun let out a heavy sigh before looking at him. "kyungsoo, i'm not in the right place to say this pero ang kupal nya. ang gago nya sa part na binanggit pa nya yung ex nya just to justify his acts. and it's been 2 weeks! hindi pa rin sya nag-aapologize sa'yo. ano pang aasahan mo kay jongin?" baekhyun exclaimed. bakas ang inis at galit nito kay jongin. hindi rin naman nya masisi ito dahil pati si kyungsoo, iyon ang nararamdaman pero iba kasi kapag ikaw ang boyfriend. 

hindi man nya aminin, umaasa pa rin sya. dahil hindi biro ang halos tatlong taon nilang relasyon. hindi rin nya pwedeng balewalain ang mga pinagsamahan nila magmula umpisa. 

part of him wanted to hold on, hold tight just a little longer dahil kilala nya si jongin—iyon ay kung ang jongin na inaasahan nya ay kagaya ng jongin na nakilala nya noon. 

"miss ko na sya, baek." usal ni kyungsoo sabay tingin sa kawalan. 

"alam ko. pero kyungsoo, tingin mo ba magso-sorry pa si jongin sa'yo? ang tagal na nyang hindi nagpapakita, ni hindi man lang sumipot nung graduation mo na ikaw pa mismo ang nag-imbita. hindi ba at this point dapat alam mo nang tapos na kayo? puta, who knows baka nasa thailand na yung hayop na 'yon." sabi ni baekhyun sabay irap. 

"bibig mo naman. saka nakikita ko pa si kuya dae. ibig sabihin nandito pa 'yon." 

"so ano, pupuntahan mo? ikaw pa talaga magre-reach out eh sya nga itong nagbitiw ng mga masasakit na salita." kyungsoo remained silent. naisip na nya 'yon. naisip na nyang hanapin at puntahan si jongin kung saang lupalop man ito nandoon. napansin ni baekhyun ang pananahimik nya kaya naman nagbuntong hininga ito. 

"soo, ba-" 

"mali ba 'ko? kasi nagalit ako sa kanya dahil hindi nya sinabi sa'kin yung tungkol sa ojt sa thailand? mali ba ko? ano bang ine-expect nyang maramdaman ko noong araw na yun? nagkulang ba 'ko sa kanya? kaya hindi nya nagawang sabihin sa'kin una pa lang? ang dating kasi sa'kin parang ako yung mali. sabi nya kasi kaya daw hindi nya sinabi kasi pipigilan ko sya. ganoon ba 'ko ka-childish para sa kanya? na pipigilan ko sya sa pangarap nya just because ayokong maiwan mag-isa?" hindi nya namalayan na una-unahan nang tumulo ang luha nya. nanumbalik ang sakit at hapdi ng mga salita ni jongin. all this time, binigay nya yung kaya nyang i-offer pero mukhang kulang pa para kay jongin. 

_you're more than enough. _

_you've been giving me more than enough._

pero sa huli, he lacked of something else for jongin to trust him fully. 

"huwag mo ngang isipin 'yan. alam kong ginawa mo lahat para sa relationship na 'to. kung umalis man si jongin, hindi 'yon dahil sa pagkukulang mo or dahil childish ka. hindi natin alam yung side nya at hindi natin malalaman kung magpapakaduwag sya. don't blame yourself, soo. alam ko na hindi ka nag-kulang ever." baekhyun assures him and then caged him in a tight hug. kahit papaano, nakahinga sya nang maluwag dahil nailabas na nya ang mga tanong na palagi nyang iniisip sa gabi. 

"sumama ka na sa prom. ako na lang date mo, hm?" bulong ni baekhyun habang hinihimas ang likod nya. 

kyungsoo giggled weakly, "ayoko pa rin. wala akong isusuot." 

"ayaw mo lang kasi pinangakuan ka ni jongin na sya ang magiging date mo." sumimangot si baekhyun at kumalas sa pagkakayakap sa kanya. 

"also that." yumuko si kyungsoo para itago ang mapait na ngiti sa labi. 

"pag-isipan mo, ha?" pakiusap ni baekhyun. kahit hindi sigurado, tumango na lang si kyungsoo. 

"thank you, baek." usal ni kyungsoo bago yumakap ulit sa kaibigan pero kahit anong init at higpit ng yakap ni baekhyun, iba pa rin ang yakap na hatid ni jongin. 

_iba pa rin kapag nandito ka. _

\---- 

_pero wala na si jongin. _

abril na noon at ayon sa mga chats ni jongdae, nasa airport na sila, pasakay na sila sa eroplano papuntang thailand. hindi na mabasa ni kyungsoo ang mga sumunod pang mensahe dahil nanlabo na ang mga mata nya sa luha na masaganang umaagos. 

**jd kim: **kyungsoo, i'm sorry. 

**jd kim: **i'm sorry for not telling you. 

**jd kim: **ngayon ang alis namin. 

**jd kim: **kyungsoo. 

**jd kim: **kyungsoo. 

**jd kim: **gising please. 

**jd kim: **if you want to see jongin, kahit yun man lang magawa ko as your wingman. 

**jd kim: **kyungsoo. pinilit ko si jongin na makipagkita sayo pero he's too hard maybe if you could go outside bago ako i-pick up ng school bus. 

**jd kim: **kyungsoo! please please. 

**jd kim: **putangina kyungso im so sodry sprdy 

sunod-sunod ang ring ng telepono ni kyungsoo kanina, walang humpay ang tawag sa messenger at sa mismong telepono nya pero wala syang lakas para sagutin iyon. 

iyak lang sya nang iyak. wala na si jongin. hindi nya alam kung magkikita pa ba sila nito. hindi nya alam kung sila pa ba, kung boyfriend pa ba nya si jongin. mag-ex na ba sila ngayon? hindi naman sila nag-break pero umaakto sila na parang walang pinagsamahan. 

maybe at some point, kasalanan rin ni kyungsoo. kung sana eh nag-reach out na sya at hindi na pinatagal pa lahat, edi sana ayos sila ngayon. 

in desperation, kyungsoo reached for his phone. he looked for his conversation with jongin and typed frantically; 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ang unfair mo ang undair mo jongin bakit di ka nagpaalam 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** bakit di mo sinabi sakin jongin 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sumagot ka naman maghihintau naman ako sayo it's just that galit lang ao kasi di mo sinabi nang maaga by please nmsn 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** jongin please im sorry ano ba 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kaya kong kalimutan lahat ng sinabi mo basta tayo pa rin 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** ikaw pa rin at ako 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** kasi mahal na maha kita 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** im sorry kung kulang ako im sorry please i love you jongin 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** hihintayin kita 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** i love you ao much 

jongin was online at that moment. kyungsoo held his breath when jongin has seen his messages. jongin typed for a few minutes and right there, right at that moment, nakaramdam ng pag-asa si kyungsoo. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i'll be back. just wait for me.

that night, para bang lahat ng bigat na naramdaman nya ay nabawasan pero deep inside, alam ni kyungsoo na may kulang, na parang hindi pa rin sapat. may kung ano pa rin ang bumabagabag sa kanya. 

sa kaiisip nya magdamag, dala na rin ng kakulangan sa tulog at pagkain, biglaang tumaas ang temepratura ni kyungsoo. 

_mahal kita, sana nandito. _

bulong ni kyungsoo sa sarili habang tinititigan ang naka-hanger na suit and tie. 

_jongin..._

mukhang ayaw talaga ng tadhana na maka-attend si kyungsoo sa prom dahil inaapoy na sya ng lagnat. 

\----

_may_

tinigilan na ni kyungsoo ang pagbibilang ng mga araw na wala si jongin. he stopped counting because it did not matter anymore. 

nangako si jongin na babalik ito at pinanghawakan iyon ni kyungsoo. kasama doon ang mga palitan nila ng mensahe kapag alam nyang libre si jongin. kyungsoo somehow figured out jongin's schedule without the latter disclosing everything to him. 

alam nya lang kung kailan ito laging online, kung kailan ito walang klase na tuturuan, kung kailan ito nagpapahinga. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** tulog ka na? 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** good night. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** patulog na. sorry wasn't able to reply earlier. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** okay lang!!!! busy ka eh. :( 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** sana nag-dinner ka dyan. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i did.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** puro spicy ba yung food dyan sa rayong??? :((( 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sakto lang. 

_sakto lang. _

ano ba pwedeng isagot sa reply ni jongin? tila ba nauubusan ng salita si kyungsoo dahil aaminin nya, mag-mula noong nagpunta si jongin sa thailand, napaka dry at lamig ng mga chat nito sa kanya. 

kyungsoo was not one to complain dahil ito na nga lang ang way para makausap nya si jongin. kyungsoo sighed heavily before staring at jongin's last message. 

he just typed a simple _okay, good night na_ before setting down his phone. hindi na nya narinig ang ping ng cellphone, mukhang hindi na magrereply si jongin kaya hinayaan na lang ni kyungsoo. 

_that was the last time they talked. _

dahil lumipas ang mga araw at linggo, hindi na nagpaparamdam si jongin. online ito pero wala man lang sagot sa nakabiting mensahe ni kyungsoo ilang linggo na ang nakalipas. alam naman nyang busy ang binata pero ano ba naman yung simpleng _sorry, hectic schedule._

was it too much? ganoon ba kabigat yung hinihiling ni kyungsoo? pero ano ba sila? ano na ba sila? sila pa rin ba? tama bang pagmukhain nyang tanga ang sarili nya at kumapit pa sa taong matagal na syang binitawan? 

_hindi ba at this point dapat alam mo nang tapos na kayo?_

and then baekhyun's voice rang at the back of his head. mas lalo lang syang naguluhan. baka nga tama si baekhyun, baka nga dapat na nyang tanggapin sa sarili nya na iniwan na sya ni jongin, na kahit anong gawin nya, kulang pa rin lahat. 

_pero mahal kita. mahal pa rin kita. _

kyungsoo buried himself under his blanket kahit tanghaling tapat, kahit kalagitnaan ng summer. hindi nya namalayan na nakatulog sya, ugoy ng kalungkutan na may kasama pang luha. 

hindi nya alam kung gaano katagal sya nakaidlip. nagising na lang sya sa sunod-sunod na katok at mga malalakas na tawa. 

"bunso, bunso." tawag ng mama ni kyungsoo. bumukas ang pinto at sumilip ang mama nya. may malapad na ngiti at halata sa mga nagniningning na mata na excited ito. "bangon na." 

kunot-noong dumilat si kyungsoo at umusog para makaupo ang mama nya sa tabi nya. "pasado ka sa entrance exam." matamis ang ngiti nito. kyungsoo stopped for a while and then gasped dramatically. he squealed loudly and grabbed his phone. 

in-unlock nya ito at saktong bumungad ang instagram nya. malamang ay hindi nya na-exit kanina. sa sobrang excited nya hindi na nya alam kung ano ang pipindutin. nanginginig ang kamay nya habang pumipindot sa telepono. 

kinakalma ni kyungsoo ang sarili, sinusubukang pigilan ang ngiti na unti-unting sumisilay sa labi nya. 

"i-check mo na! nandoon ang pangalan mo." 

"opo, opo! wait!" 

kyungsoo, instead of pressing the exit button, suddenly tapped at one of the users who shared an instagram story. he was about to press the back button but the picture on his phone was jongin. 

younger version of jongin. at may caption sa baba. sobrang liit pero kahit malabo ang mata ni kyungsoo, nakuha pa rin nyang mabasa ito. 

_krys.jung 1hr _

_found this photo saved in my gallery. you were still a freshie in here. haha, @kimkimkim. _

_pogi since 2017. _

pakiramdam ni kyungsoo pinapatay sya nang paulit-ulit. kinakapos sya nang hininga, nanlalabo na naman ang mga mata nya. kumikirot ang dibdib nya at hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo ang humikbi at yumakap sa mama nya. 

"ma..._p-pasado_." hikbi ni kyungsoo kahit hindi naman talaga nya nakita ang resulta. kahit mukha naman talaga ni jongin ang bumulaga sa kanya at si krystal pa ang nag-post. 

sana sinaktan na lang sya physically. dahil hindi na nya kaya yung ganitong pakiramdam. 

"sabi ko naman sa'yo huwag kang kabahan." walang kamalay-malay na sabi ng mama ni kyungsoo habang hinahagod ang likod nya. "matutuwa si jongin nyan." 

_ah, tangina. _

_sobrang sakit na._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bardagulin nyo nalang ako huhu sorry :-( siguro may mga 4-6 chapters pa??? idk hahahhahaha
> 
> about sa ojt part,, ganto kasi yon. kapag 4th yr na, need na magpractice teaching. yun talaga highlight as an educ student. medyo same lang sya sa field study but mas hectic to. like, ikaw talaga yung teacher and required ka to go 4 times a week sa school na pagtuturuan mo for 14 weeks. but the ojt in thailand, halos isang sem sya at kalahati. nung panahon ko, 7 months ata sila don. july-feb. dapat kasama ako kaso di ako pinayagan ng mama ku :((( sobs. mga thai students tuturuan tapos may allowance ganon. mas better??? kesa practice teaching dito sa pinas, pagod ka na nga gagawin ka pang crush ng student mo CHOUR AHAHHAHA 
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	27. mga alaala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ang hirap talaga kapag alaala at nakaraan ang kalaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa rayong nag ojt sila jongin  
ajarn - teacher  
time jump kase ano di ko na kaya hahahahhaa
> 
> HAPPY READING sorry kung di pasok sa expectations nyo huhu

_hi._

_wala akong lakas ng loob na sabihin lahat ng laman ng sulat na ito nang personal kaya idinaan ko na lang sa mumurahing papel at ballpen. _

_sana masaya ang araw mo. hindi man palagi ako ang dahilan, pero masaya ako na may mga ngiti dyan sa labi mo; yung klase ng ngiti na gusto kong makita araw-araw kaya please, wag na masungit. wag na sumimangot. bawasan ang init ng ulo at dagdagan pa ang ngiti dahil iyan ang lakas ko. _

_hindi man ako ang dahilan pero iyan ang lakas ko. hindi ko man inaamin pero ikaw ang lakas ko sa araw na pinanghihinaan ako ng loob, sa araw na nalulungkot ako, sa gabing hindi ako makatulog. salamat sa pagiging lakas ko. _

_jongin, ginawa ko itong sulat na ito para sana organized ang sasabihin ko, para hindi ako mautal, para hindi ko makalimutan ang susunod na linya at para hindi ako ma-blanko sa harap mo. ayoko mag-mukhang tanga pero inaamin ko na nauubusan na ako ng salita. hindi ko alam kung saan ako mag-sisimula; sa mga mata mo ba na laging nagsusumamo, sa boses mo ba na lagi kong naririnig tuwing gabi na tila ba bubuyog kung bumulong kapag akala mo tulog na ko, o sa mga pangarap natin para sa isa't isa. _

_jongin, ang dami kong gustong sabihin. ang dami kong gustong ipagpasalamat. ang daming beses kong tinangka na sabihin sa iyo kung gaano kita kamahal pero kahit anong gawin ko, kahit anong hanap ko, walang salita na sasapat at sasakto kung gaano talaga kita kamahal. basta alam ko lang. basta ramdam ko lang. sana ramdam mo rin. sana sapat. _

_please, kung hindi sapat, sabihin mo sa'kin. kung kulang, sabihin mo naman sa'kin. kasi gusto ko ibigay yung best ko sa relationship natin. ayoko yung ikaw lang. gusto ko ako din. gusto ko tayo. gusto ko sabay tayo. _

_jongin, i love you. mahal kita. at gusto kong malaman mo na lahat ng mga dasal mo ay dasal ko din, na sana alam mo na pareho tayo ng gusto; gusto din kita. hindi lang ngayon, hindi lang bukas, hindi lang sa susunod na linggo at buwan. gusto din kita makasama sa mga susunod pang mga taon. take note: mga taon. _

_jongin, i love you. mahal kita. hindi man ako vocal pero sana ramdam mo yun sa bawat kiss ko sayo, sa bawat hug ko sayo, sa bawat araw na kasama kita, sa bawat gabi na katabi kita sa kama. sana ramdam mo na mahal kita sa tuwing uuwi ka sa bahay natin. _

_jongin. baby. love. mahal. _

_happy 25th monthsary, kahit late na._

_happy teacher's day din, soon-to-be sir english, also my future lpt. sinasabi ko sayo, baby, ikaw pinaka-gwapo na student-teacher sa english department! _

humithit si jongin sa sigarilyong nangangalahati na. pinagmasdan nya ang biglaang pagtingkad ng baga sa dulo ng sigarilyo bago ito ilayo sa labi. unti-unti, binuga nya ang usok paitaas, pinitik ang sigarilyo para malaglag ang upos. 

"fuck!" mura ni jongin nang malalag ang baga sa papel na hawak. agad nya itong pinagpag at nakahinga nang maluwag nang makita nyang wala itong damage. 

actually, lukot na ito. naninilaw. masyado nang malambot ang papel na niluma na ng mga araw at buwan. may parteng basa sa bandang gitna at kumalat na ang tinta. sigurado si jongin na patak ng luha iyon. 

mapait na ngumiti si jongin bago itupi ang papel. itatago na nya sana ang sulat sa wallet pero pagbukas nya ay tumambad ang litrato nila ni kyungsoo isang taon na ang nakararaan. 

bumuntong hininga si jongin. 

hindi nya pa rin magawang patawarin ang sarili sa ginawa nya kay kyungsoo. it has been four months and jongin was still haunted by kyungsoo's furious screams, kyungsoo's enraged look, kyungsoo's tears dampening his eyes. it was hunting him down every fucking night. 

and he was not the one to complain that it hurt. wala syang karapatan na uminda na masakit dahil sya ang puno't dulo ng lahat ng ito. 

kung tatanungin si jongin ngayon kung ano ba ang dahilan at bakit nya tinago ang lahat kay kyungsoo, isa lang ang isasagot nya; natatakot sya. 

at ang takot na bumalot sa kanya ay nagsilbing makapal na pader na pumagitan sa kanilang dalawa. pader na nagsilbing pansangga nya, pader na nakapagpa-duwag sa kanya. 

hithit buga. 

hithit buga. 

hanggang sa maubos ang hawak na sigarilyo. hanggang sa maupos ang baga, mawalan nang sindi at kusang ibabagsak dahil wala nang silbi pa para panghawakan. kasabay ng pagbagsak ng sigarilyo ay ang pagbuga ng usok sa itaas na may kasamang pag-usal. 

_patawad. naduwag ako. _

naduwag sya sa distansya na titiisin nila. naduwag sya sa layo na iindahin nila. naduwag sya na umalis at bumalik na may agwat sa pagitan nila. at sa pagiging duwag nya, inihain ng tadhana ang bagay na kinatatakutan nya: ang mawalay kay kyungsoo nang tuluyan. 

pwede bang umuwi? pwede bang umatras? pwede bang tumakbo palayo? okaya naman ay tumakbo pabalik kay kyungsoo? pero ano pang mukha ang ihaharap nya sa binata? 

napatawa ng mapait si jongin. putok na labi at may pasang pisngi ang isinagot nya sa sariling tanong. 

he could still feel the pain, the blow of jongdae's fist, the impact it inflicted on his jaw. 

_"iyan lang ba? putangina, you know i deserve more than that." hamon ni jongin sa kaibigan. pare-pareho silang lasing sa alak at may galit na dinidibdib. bakas ang gigil sa mukha ng kaklase habang nakakuyom nang mahigpit ang kamao. _

_pinahid ni jongin ang dugo sa labi at tumango kay jongdae, tila ba nanlilomos pa ng ilang suntok. _

_"come on, i can take it." amok nya kay jongdae. _

_"jongin, ano ba. tama na!" awat ni chanyeol at pilit inilalayo sa mga tao. dinala sya ni chanyeol sa labas ng apartment na tinutuluyan nila. "ano bang problema mo? bakit ka naman naghahanap ng away? wala tayo sa pinas, let's not get into troubles." _

alam ni jongin na deserve nya ang suntok na ibinigay sa kanya ni jongdae. alam nyang wala pa 'yon sa kalingkingan ng sakit na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo at kahit kailan, hindi matutumbasan ng pisikal na sakit ang ipinaramdam nya sa dati nyang nobyo. 

jongin, that night, drank too much alcohol, lit too many cigarettes. he drowned himself with kyungsoo's laugh, kyungsoo's face, kyungsoo's memories just to remind him how he would never, ever, hear or see him again. he drowned himself with loneliness and longingness, with tears and smoke. maybe this was a punishment to himself, maybe being alone was what he really deserved. 

nabuhay syang mag-isa at malungkot, maybe he deserved to live like that for the rest of his life. 

but with alcohol mixed with desperation, he pulled out his conversation with kyungsoo. his chest constricted when he read all the unanswered messages of kyungsoo. he typed, not really thinking about it. not considering kyungsoo's feelings. he might be an insensitive asshole but fuck, he owed kyungsoo an apology. 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hwy 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kyungsoi 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** couldve saif it earlier

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorr y

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i lied 

he hit send and everything went blurry as jongin started crying, started walking aimlessly in the middle of the bangkok crowd. 

\---- 

_first year, first semester _

_august _

nakuha ni kyungsoo ang gustong kurso, nakuha nya ang gustong major. kung inaakala ni kyungsoo na mahihirapan syang mag-adjust ngayong nasa kolehiyo na sya, maling-mali sya. 

ito ang ginawang way ni kyungsoo para alisin sa isip ang mga pinagdaanan nya nitong mga nakaraang buwan. nagpaka-subsob sya sa pag-aaral, sumali sa ilang organisasyon na ookupa sa isip nyang mapaglaro, ginamit ang mga libreng oras para makapag-advance reading. kapag hindi sya makatulog sa gabi, haharap sya sa libro para malibang hanggang sa dapuan sya ng antok. 

pero minsan, kahit anong iwas nya, bumabalik ang lahat. kahit anong pigil nya, kusang tutulo ang mga luha nya lalo na't kapag naaalala nya si jongin. si jongin pati na ang mga alaalang pinagsaluhan nila. marami pa ring mga tanong na hindi nasasagot, mga punto na hindi pa nabibigyang linaw. 

gustong maliwanagan ni kyungsoo dahil alam nya sa sarili nya na may dahilan si jongin, valid man 'yan o kagaguhan lang, tatanggipin nya. ang hirap lang na maiwan ka mag-isa, gulong-gulo at hindi alam kung saan mag-uumpisa. 

araw-araw, bumabangon si kyungsoo na may bigat sa dibdib. pero kung kaya ni jongin, siguro kaya nya rin. 

kung nagagawa ni jongin na magpatuloy, paano pang si kyungsoo na dalawang beses nang nabigo. 

sa bawat araw na nagdadaan, kinakaya ni kyungsoo. para sa sarili, alang-alang sa sarili. 

\----

lumipas pa ang panahon at tila ba nabawasan kahit papaano ang sakit at pangungulila. madalang na rin ang mga gabing malulungkot at maayos na rin nakakatulog si kyungsoo. 

kaya na rin nyang ikwento ang nangyari sa kanila ni jongin nang hindi umiiyak. kaya na nyang iusal ang pangalan ni jongin nang walang halong pait. 

okay si kyungsoo. nagiging okay na si kyungsoo lalo na't distracted sya sa kolehiyo. pero minsan talaga, dumadating ang mga gabing malalamig, gabing kuliglig lang ang maririnig, gabing pabalig-baling ng higa. dadating ang punto na mapapatitig na lang si kyungsoo sa kisame, aalalahanin ang bawat eksena, ang paborito nyang eksena kasama si jongin. 

bahagya syang mapapangiti pero maya-maya lang ay may luhang papatak. iba pa rin ang pakiramdam. para bang may inalis na piraso sa pagkatao nya at pakiramdam nya ay kulang sya. para bang may ipinagdamot sa kanya at ayaw ibigay sa kanya. gusto na nyang makalimot, gusto na nyang mapanatag pero bakit paulit-ulit syang pinaaalalahanan na minsan sa buhay nya, may isang taong mainit na yakap ang hatid, malambing na boses ang ibinubulong. may isang taong nangako na hindi aalis at hindi magsasawang umintindi, nangakong magiging tapat dahil _gusto ko ikaw na, gusto ko ikaw na hanggang huli. _

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo. ang hirap talaga kapag alaala at nakaraan ang kalaban. patuloy ka nitong gagambalain sa kahit saan ka pumunta, kahit saan ka naroroon. sa bawat usad ni kyungsoo pasulong, may biglang hihila sa kanya pabalik sa nakaraan.

"ah, tama na." ingit ni kyungsoo sabay gulong sa kamay nya. sinubukan nyang matulog, sinubukan nya ang iba't ibang higa. sinubukan nyang magpadala sa tugtog na nagmumula sa earphones nya. 

kaunti na lang at nilalamon na ng antok si kyungsoo pero biglang nag-ping ang telepono nya. 

_ano ba't alas dos na may nagcha-chat pa rin._ nagtatakang isip ni kyungsoo. kinuha nya ang telepono at binasa ang mensahe. 

kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath and buried his face on the pillow beside him. 

putangina. bakit naman kung kailan nananahimik na si kyungsoo saka pa yayanigin ni jongin ang mundo nya? 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** hwy 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** kyungsoi 

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** couldve saif it earlier

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** sorr y

**kim kim kim [bear emoji]:** i lied 

paulit-ulit na binasa ni kyungsoo ang anim na mga chat ni jongin. paulit-ulit hanggang wala na syang mailuha, hanggang naging sigok na lang ang iyak. 

_bakit lasing ka? bakit hindi ka pa tulog? bakit mo tinago? bakit 'di mo sinabi? _

ang daming gustong itanong ni kyungsoo. ang daming mga tanong na ipinagkait sa kanya ang sagot. gusto nyang replyan si jongin pero para saan pa? para umasa ulit na magiging okay sila? ni wala nga sa katinuan si jongin sa mga oras na ito. baka dala lang ito ng alak sa sistema ng lalaki. 

_ano pa bang aasahan mo kay jongin? _

wala. wala na. dahil sa isip ni kyungsoo, alam nyang tapos na sila ni jongin. 

\---- 

"ano?! chinat ka?! after four months?!" bulalas ni baekhyun sa kanya nang sabihin ni kyungsoo ang tungkol sa drunk texts ni jongin isang umaga ng lunes. "ano sabi mo? nag-reply ka?"

"ano sasabihin ko? _okay lang, kamusta ka na?_" kyungsoo said mockingly. "syempre hindi ko sinagot. unang-una, kung magso-sorry sya, sana noon pa. pangalawa, lasing yung tao. saang anggulo ang sincere doon?" sabi ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan. tumango lang si baekhyun sa kanya bilang agree ito. 

"tama! kung ako sa iyo, i-block mo na 'yang kupal na 'yan." sabi ni baekhyun, gigil pa rin kahit matagal nang panahon ang nakalipas magmula noong naghiwalay sila. 

i-block si jongin. kaya ba ni kyungsoo? iyon nga lang burahin ang mga litrato nyang naka-save sa gallery ay hindi nya magawa, i-block pa kaya si jongin at alisin ang nag-iisang way para masilayan ito. 

naisip ni kyungsoo, paano kung hindi lang dala ng alak ang pag-message nito sa kanya? paano kung pati sya ay nakakaramdam ng lungkot? paano kung pati si jongin ay iniisip ang mga posibilidad na maaaring mangyari kung nag-sorry ito agad? kung hindi sila nagwala pareho? kung sinabi ang lahat ng mas maaga? 

paano kung sincere naman talaga si jongin? kung pati ito ay namamag-asa na baka mayroon pa, na baka may natitira pa, na baka pwede pa at kaya pa? 

"huy, kyungsoo." baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of his face. nagulat si kyungsoo at nanumbalik sa reyalidad. "hay nako, alam ko 'yang mukha na 'yan. nagdadalawang isip ka, no?" 

"naisip ko lang, paano kung he's sorry naman talaga." 

"kung gusto nya talagang humingi ng tawad, the moment na nalaman mong magta-thailand sya sana nag-sorry na sya agad. it's already too late. nasaktan ka na nya, nag-suffer ka na. mahiya naman sya." baekhyun said as a matter of fact. umiwas na lang ng tingin si kyungsoo dahil tama naman si baekhyun, bakit pa sya nagdadalawang isip? 

in the end, he pushed that thought at the back of his mind, not letting it bother him for the rest of the day. 

\---- 

"hoy, tite! anong oras ka umuwi kanina?" sabi ni jongdae nang dumating ito sa faculty nag-angat ng paningin si jongin sandali para tignan ang kaklase pero agad din binalik ang paningin sa mobile legends. 

"ewan, mag-uumaga. bakit?" jongin muttered lowly and then a loud groan came out of his mouth when his character died as well as the voice of someone uttering a low defeat. 

"akala ko linggo ng hapon ka uuwi? ikaw, tangina mo. mamaya mapahamak ka kakapunta mo sa bangkok mag-isa. hindi kita hahanapin, akala mo dyan!" natawa si jongin. sumandal sya sa upuan sabay inat ng braso at binti. 

_pucha, tagal pa ng next class. _

"eh ayaw mong sumama eh. also, i came back fine, in one piece. no need to worry." he then flashed a smile towards his classmate. umirap lang ito at umiling. 

"yabang mo. ano bang ginagawa mo doon?" usisa ni jongdae. nagkibit-balikat lang si jongin. 

"inom. window shopping. mura lang yung sabon na korteng tite, gusto mo bang ibili kita?" pang-aasar ni jongin sa kaklase. 

jongdae frowned at him. "inom? umiinom ka mag-isa doon? gago ka, paano kapag napahamak ka? dito ka na lang uminom." 

"the last time na nag-inuman tayo, sinapak mo 'ko." jongin said mockingly. 

"deserve mo 'yon. nag-sorry naman ako agad unlike you na..." jongdae shut his mouth when jongin glared at him. his thinned his lips and then it formed a sly grin afterwards. bumulong lang ng mura si jongin at umiling-iling. 

"okay, fine. sorry. pero nandito naman kami, ako. just...stop running away." 

"i'm not running away. also, ayoko nang makatanggap ng sapak sa iyo. paano ko ieexplain sa mga ajarn kung sakaling magkapasa na naman ako." bitbit ang pouch, tumayo si jongin. palabas na sya ng faculty nang mag-salita si jongdae. 

"huwag ka na mag-bangkok this week. magpa-pattaya tayo." 

_what the fuck is pattaya? _

\---- 

walang ideya si jongin kung ano ang mayroon sa pattaya. unang hula ay nya ay templo na kagaya ng pinuntahan nila sa rayong. jongin did not bother to search for it pero habang tumatagal ay natatanaw ni jongin ang asulan na dagat na kumikislap sa ilalim ng araw.

it hit him like a fucking train. it flashed like a lightning. it slapped him and made him realize how stupid he was to take kyungsoo for granted. 

sa bawat hampas ng alon sa pampang, kasabay noon ang pagbalik ng mga alaala ni kyungsoo sa utak nya. ang bawat pag-pikit ni kyungsoo sa tuwing nagtititigan lang sila, ang bawat pag-hinga ni kyungsoo sa tuwing mahimbing ang tulog nila, ang bawat iyak ni kyungsoo kapag natatakot ito, ang paghigpit ng kapit, ang pagdama sa kanyang pisngi, ang bawat piyesa't piraso na bumubuo sa pagkatao ni kyungsoo. 

sana kayang ibalik ni jongin ang oras. sana kayang itama ni jongin ang lahat ng mga pagkakamali nya, sana kaya nyang hilahin pabalik ang panahon para sabihing _sorry, babalik ako, babalikan kita, tutuparin natin yung pangarap natin nang sabay. _pero huli na, kahit sabihin nya ora mismo, huli na. 

dahil nasaktan na si kyungsoo. umiyak ni si kyungsoo. lumalakad na pasulong si kyungsoo. at sa bawat hakbang ni kyungsoo, wala nang lugar si jongin para sabayan ito dahil isa na lamang syang masakit na nakaraan para kay kyungsoo. 

"dae..." tawag ni jongin sa kaibigan. winasiwas nya ang lighter sa kaibigan. alanganin ang tango ni jongdae sa kanya bago sya payagan humiwalay sa grupo. 

"bilisan mo. isa lang ha?" sabi nito. tumaas lang ang kilay ni jongin bilang tugon. 

pinagmasdan ni jongin ang kabuuan ng dagat sa pattaya. ibang-iba ang paligid kaysa sa morong pero bakit nagre-resurface ang mga nangyari noong panahon na iyon? bakit sya dinadaya ng isipan at pilit ibinabalik ang mga nakaraan? 

_"happy anniversary, kim." _

ah, it's the time of the year again. it's almost september. 

_"it took me a whole year to realize how sure i am about us." _

_"salamat sa pagdala sa akin dito sa morong." _

bakit nagre-replay sa utak ni jongin ang mga nangyari sa morong na para bang isa itong parusa at malaking sampal kung ano ang itinapon nya? 

jongin took a long drag and blew the smoke upwards. he closed his eyes and let it all consume him; the loneliness, the memories, the regrets and disappointment to himself. 

\---- 

"hoy, kanina pa kita hinahanap. akala ko tulog ka na." naupo si jongdae sa buhanginan. tumabi ito sa kanya sabay abot ng dalawang canned beer. jongin perked up and put the unlit cigarette between his lips. 

"thanks." muffled na sabi ni jongin. tinanguan lang sya ng kaklase at sabay silang lumigon sa kulay kahel na kalangitan. lubog na ang araw pero marami pa ring tao sa seaside. 

"pagkakain ng dinner nawala ka na agad." jongdae said, opening his beer. he sipped in annoyingly loud manner pero sanay na si jongin. "hindi ka pa ba nagbabanlaw? amoy maalat ka." 

jongin laughed loudly, hindi pa nga sya nagsha-shower magmula noong umahon sya sa dagat at tuyo na pala ang damit nya nang hindi namamalayan. 

"mamaya na lang." jongin chuckled before removing the cigarette out of his lips, sipping on his own beer afterwards. "tingin mo, may saturday class si kyungsoo?" out of nowhere na tanong ni jongin. 

jongdae scoffed. "malamang. bakit feeling ko hirap na hirap 'yon sa mandarin?" pareho silang humagalpak ng tawa dahil lahat ng 'yon ay napagdaanan nila noong first year sila. 

"tanginang _ni hao ni hao_ 'yan." sabi ni jongin habang kumakamot sa batok. 

"ni hao na manok, ni hao na baboy!" sigaw ni jongdae. may mga turistang napalingon sa gawi nila kaya naman sabay sila napahagalpak ng tawa. 

"gago ang corny pero classic." jongin scoffed, remembering his freshman year. mga bata pa sila noon, nangangapa pa sa patakaran ng unibersidad. abot-abot ang determinasyon para makatapos ng kolehiyo para sa magandang kinabukasan. pero habang tumatagal, nag-iba ang mga pananaw nila sa buhay. nabago ang pansariling paniniwala at namulat sa katotohanan; na hindi sila nag-aaral para sa sarili kung hindi pati na rin sa mga batang pagpapasahan nila ng mga kaalaman. 

kaunti na lang...

_"malapit ka na grumaduate." _

_"mabilis lumipas ang panahon. sa susunod, hindi mo mamamalayan, nasa stage ka na tapos tinatanggap yung diploma mo."_

ang daming mga alaala na bumabalik kay jongin at nalulunod sya. he did not know what to do. magpapadala ba sya sa mga alaalang ito o ibabaon na lang sa limot? 

tumikhim si jongdae bigla kaya naman napalingon si jongin sa gawi nito. pinanood nya ang pag-inom ni jongdae ng beer. rinig din nito ang mahinang pag-dighay ng katabi. jongin rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

nanaig ang katahimikan pero biglang nagsalita si jongdae. "miss mo na, 'no? si kyungsoo." 

matagal bago sumagot si jongin. sinindihan muna nya ang sigarilyong kanina pa nya hawak bago sumagot. "walang araw na hindi." sagot ni jongin bago humithit sa sigarilyo. 

"tangina ka kasi. ilang beses kitang pinilit, ilang beses kitang pinaalalahanan pero wala kang ginawa." mahinang binunggo ni jongdae ang balikat nya kaya naudlot ang pag-inom nya ng beer. bumuntong-hininga sya at tumingin sa malawak na dagat. humihit sya sa sigarilyo, matagal, bago ito pakawalan at ibuga ang usok paitaas.

"magso-sorry naman ako pero natatakot ako na baka kapag nakita ko syang umiyak ulit, baka mag-back out ako." 

"mali pa rin na hindi ka nagsabi at nagpaalam. at huwag mong ikatwiran si kyungsoo." jongdae snorted and shook his head. "ang hirap kasi sa'yo tinatakbuhan mo lahat ng problema mo. tapos kapag galit ka ang sakit mo pa mag-salita. yes, we get it. straight forward ka mag-salita pero at least kaunting preno naman? isipin mo muna yung choice of words mo. tapos kapag alam mong dehado ka na, pababayaan mo na lang yung problema." sabi ni jongdae sabay hagis ng napulot na bato sa malayo. 

"pwede kang mag-sorry. kahit bago tayo umalis. mapapatawad ka naman noon. mahal ka no'n eh. putangina, hihintayin ka no'n kung iyon ang kinababahala mo. ngayon, kahit mag-sorry ka nang paulit-ulit, tapos na. nasaktan mo na yung pinsan ko. huwag na sana natin gawing regular thing 'to." 

"do you think we're a hopeless case?" jongin muttered. sumikip ang dibdib nya sa sariling tanong. ilang gabi na syang binabagabag ng tanong na ito, now that he asked it out loud at may sagot na nakaabang, abot-abot ang kaba nya. 

"hindi ko alam. oras lang makakapagsabi. let him recover. ikaw din. kung nahihirapan ka, paano na lang si kyungsoo? kung malungkot ka, paano na lang yung pinsan ko? kung mahal mo talaga sya, isipin mo yung makakabuti para sa inyong dalawa. as of now, layuan mo muna si kyungsoo." jongdae said in disdain. alam ni jongin na masama ang loob nito sa kanya pero here they were, nagtitiisan. malamang, at some point of jongdae's situation right now, sinisisi nito ang safili sa pagiging tulay ng relasyon nila ni kyungsoo. 

_recover. _

parang wala yatang karapatan si jongin maging maayos. habambuhay nyang tatangayin ang sakit at konsensya sa ginawa nya kay kyungsoo. 

"hindi ko alam kung saan ako magsisimula." dinutdot ni jongin ang sigarilyong hawak sa bato. he rubbed his palm on his face, anger seeping out of him. 

he felt the soft pat on his shoulder. "patawarin mo ang sarili mo. doon ka mag-umpisa then figure everything out after you forgive yourself." 

sumilip si jongin sa palad nya at mata sa matang tinignan ang kaklase, "sa tingin mo ba mapapatawad pa ko ni kyungsoo?" 

mapait ang tawa ni jongdae. "tangina dalawang taon ka ngang tiniis ni kyungsoo. he'll forgive you. not now but eventually. dadating din kayo doon." 

tumayo na si jongdae at pinagpag ang damit. hahakbang na sana ito pero biglang nagsalita si jongin. 

"dae, salamat. nandito ka pa rin kahit ganito na yung nangyayari sa amin ng pinsan mo." 

jongdae shrugged his shoulder. "ewan ko pero ang hirap layuan ng mga kim kahit parang hindi natututo sa mga pagkakamali. bakit kaya kayo ganyan?" 

"baka it runs in the family." pabirong sagot ni jongin na ikinatawa nilang parehas. kahit papaano, gumaan ang pakiramdam ni jongin. 

\----

_friday _

nasa puregold si kyungsoo at naghahanap ng manila paper sa school supplies section. may report sya sa lunes at balak nyang gawin na ito ngayon para sana pahinga na lang sya ng sunday. 

kumuha na rin sya ng pwedeng snacks mamayang gabi kung sakaling magutom sya. dumampot si kyungsoo ng yanyan strawberry flavor nang biglang may kumalabit sa kanya. 

"tito k-kyungsoo?" 

agad lumingon si kyungsoo sa kaliwa nya at nakita sa rahee, may kipkip na pringles at yakult. bakas sa mukha nito ang hiya at pag-aalinlangan. 

agad nakabawi sa gulat si kyungsoo at ngumiti sa bata. bago pa makapagsalita si kyungsoo ay naunahan na sya ni rahee. "hello po tito kyungsoo." rahee flashed a shy smile and it made kyungsoo's chest tight. ang tagal na nyang hindi nakikita ang pamilya ng ex nya, hindi pa nya kayang harapin ang mga ito lalong-lalo na ang mga ate ni jongin pero para yatang dinaya na naman sya ng tadhana. 

"hello, rahee." tipid na sabi ni kyungsoo bago yumuko at iipit ang buhok nito sa likod ng tenga. "sino kasama mo?" 

"si mama po saka po si ronron. bili kami spaghetti kasi po b-bert-birthday ni mama." kyungsoo smiled genuinely. ang tagal na nyang hindi nakikita si rahee at finding out na hindi na ito masyadong bulol ay natutuwa sya. 

he brushed rahee's cheek with the back of his palm before speaking. "happy birthday sa mama mo. balik ka na kay mama mo, baka she's lookin-" 

"kyungsoo?" 

kyungsoo thrashed his head at the direction of the voice. tumambad sa kanya ang ate ni jongin na may tulak-tulak na pushcart habang si ronron naman ay nakaupo doon. 

"kyungsoo, ikaw nga!" jaera exclaimed and pulled him into her arms, giving him a tight hug. "college ka na!" she happily announced. ngumiti lang si kyungsoo at saglit na sumulyap kay ronron. 

"ano? kamusta ka na? kamusta ang college?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni jaera habang inakbayan sya. tinitigan sya ni jaera mula ulo hanggang paa, malamang ay naninibago dahil pang-kolehiyo na ang uniporme nya. nakaharang sila sa daan so kyungsoo took the initiative to push the cart and walked forward. sumunod naman si jaera at nagpasalamat. 

"okay lang po. hanggang sabado po yung classes ko kaya medyo pagod." sabi ni kyungsoo habang sumulyap kay ronron na nakatingin din sa kanya. kyungsoo grinned at him but the toddler looked away shyly. 

hindi na siguro ako kilala... he thought. 

"eh sa una lang naman 'yan. next semester five days na lang ang ipapasok mo. ganyan din si jo-" jaera stopped halfway sabay kagat sa labi. natawa si kyungsoo. 

"okay lang ate. okay naman na 'ko. after all, matagal na rin naman po." kyungsoo pursed his lips together at umiwas ng tingin. he took ronron's tiny hand and played with it to distract himself from the heavy feelings in his chest. 

hindi na nag-salita si jaera at panay na lang ang lagay ng mga goods sa pushcart. 

"ma, pwede po ba natin isama si tito kyungsoo sa house natin para kain din sya spaghetti?" tanong bigla ni rahee. jaera looked at him, waiting for an answer. matagal bago sumagot si kyungsoo dahil hindi nya alam kung tama ba na makipag-close pa sya sa pamilya ng dating nobyo. tapos na sila ni jongin pero dapat bang matapos na rin ang ugnayan nya sa pamilya nito? 

"just a friendly invitation. hindi ka na iba sa amin, yun ay kung gusto mo lang. kung nababahala ka, i promise i won't ask any questions regarding to what happened between you and my brother." jaera smiled softly. iba talaga kapag kilalang-kilala ka na ng isang tao, isang tingin pa lang alam na nya kung ano ang nasa isip mo. "besides, wala pa naman akong bisita. dinner pa dadating yung mga 'yon." 

"please tito kyungsoo? i miss you na po." rahee tugged his polo shirt and pouted at him. noon pa man hindi na nya kaya tanggihan ang pagpapa-cute ni rahee kaya naman kahit naka-uniporme pa sya at may dalang pamasok na bag, sumama sya sa bahay nila jaera. 

sya muna ang nag-bantay sa dalawang bata habang nagluluto si jaera. "lapit na maluto, kyungsoo! saglit na lang!" sigaw nito mula sa kusina. 

"okay lang, ate!" natatawang sagot ni kyungsoo. naglalaro si rahee ng playdoh habang si ronron naman ay abala sa pag-shoot ng mga piraso ng lego sa lalagyanan nito. si kyungsoo ang taga cheer kay ronron. unti-unti ay napalapit na ang loob nito sa kanya. maaring hindi sya gaanong kakilala ni ronron dahil matagal na syang hindi napupunta rito pero agad namang nakuha ni kyungsoo ang loob ng isang taon at kalahati na si ronron. 

"tito kyungsoo, bakit po hindi ka na natutulog sa house namin?" biglang tumabi sa kanya si rahee, inihilig nito ang ulo sa braso ni kyungsoo. 

  
  


"kasi, nasa school ako palagi." kyungsoo beamed at her, poking her small nose. 

"akala ko po nag-airplane ka din. si tito jongin po kasi nag-airplane tapos matagal pa sya uuwi. ayaw ko po sya umalis kasi mamimiss ko po sya." bumigat ang dibdib ni kyungsoo nang mabanggit ang pangalan ng dating nobyo. hindi nya alam kung ano ang sasabihin sa bata. in the end, nanahimik na lang sya at niyakap si rahee. "miss mo na po ba si tito jongin? kasi po miss ko na sya. pero sabi nya wag daw po ako mag-cry kasi babalik naman po sya." bakas ang lungkot sa boses ni rahee. children never lied about their feelings kaya naman kumirot ang puso ni kyungsoo nang makita ang malungkot na mga mata ni rahee. 

ronron suddenly joined them, sensing that his sister was sad at the moment. inaabot ni ronron ang buhok ng ate nya, mapapa-coo na sana si kyungsoo dahil sweet pero biglang hinila ni ronron ang buhok ng kapatid kaya napahiyaw si rahee. 

"mama! si ronron nga po!" sigaw ni rahee. ah, lakas talaga magsumbong.

natatawang inawat ni kyungsoo ang magkapatid at niyakap ang dalawa. si rahee paiyak na pero si ronron nakangisi at litaw ang dimple sa pisngi. _loko-loko talaga._

habang pinagbabati ang magkapatid, biglang tumunog ang telepono na nasa coffee table. nagkatinginan silang tatlo pero ang magkapatid ang unang nag-react. 

"si tito jongin!" nagkumahog si rahee para sagutin ang telepono. ngumiti ito sa harap ng cellphone ng mama nya at kumaway. "hello, tito!" 

_"hoy, bakit ikaw sumagot? saan ang mama mo?"_ hindi maipagkakaila, boses ni jongin 'yon. ang malalim ngunit malambing na boses ni jongin. kinabahan si kyungsoo dahil baka itapat sa kanya ni rahee ang front camera. hindi pa sya handang makita si jongin pagkatapos ng apat na buwang lumipas. okay na si kyungsoo pero hindi nya alam ang magiging reaksyon nya oras na makita ang mukha ni jongin. 

magmula noong nag-chat ito sa kanya, hindi na ulit ito nagparamdam. parang wala lang, parang walang nagawang hindi dapat. hindi ito nag-sorry. aminado si kyungsoo na umasa sya noong mga panahon na 'yon, na baka sakaling magkausap ulit sila at mabigyang linaw ang malabong ugnayan nila. pero wala. walang nag-sorry na jongin kaya hindi rin alam ni kyungsoo kung sincere ba talaga ang paghingi nito ng tawad. 

"tito ang tagal mo naman umuwi dito. miss na po kita." 

_"weh? inaaway mo nga ako eh." _

"hindi na nga po, tito! love po kita bakit po kita aawayin?" ngumuso si rahee sa harap ng camera. rinig ni kyungsoo ang pagtawa ni jongin. naiimagine na ni kyungsoo ang mga mata nitong nagiging singkit kapag tumatawa, ang labi nito, ang dimple sa pisngi. 

kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath. naramdaman ata ni ronron na parang nahihirapan sya huminga kaya naman sumiksik ito sa kanya. "soo..." nanlaki ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. 

"ah, kilala mo na 'ko ngayon?" kyungsoo muttered before hugging ronron. 

_"nasaan si mama mo? saka si ronron? tulog ba si ronron? patingin ako." _

nagpanic si kyungsoo dahil tumayo na si rahee sa kinauupuan para lumapit sa gawi nya. pakiramdam ni kyungsoo naubos ang hangin na nilalanghap nya. just when rahee was about to face the camera on their direction, biglang sumulpot si jaera at kinuha ang telepono. 

she mouthed a soft _sorry_ to him. bakas ang pagkataranta sa mukha nya. nakahinga nang maluwag si kyungsoo nang dalhin ni jaera ang telepono sa kusina. sumunod si rahee at sila nalang ni ronron ang natira. after a few beats, ronron wiggled on his lap and waddled towards the kitchen. naiwang mag-isa si kyungsoo sa sala. 

"pati ba naman ikaw raeon iiwan mo 'ko." bulong ni kyungsoo sa saril. he sighed heavily. bakit naman kasi sa lahat ng oras na pwedeng tumawag ay yung nandito pa sya? bakit naman kailangan pa nyang marinig ang boses ni jongin? bakit kung kailan napaniwala na nya ang sarili nya na okay na sya saka naman ipaparamdam ni jongin na maling-mali sya? 

_ang daya daya mo. iniwan mo 'ko. madaya ka. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pasensya na kung hindi masakit???? bawi ako next chap. tulog na,, lunes bukas
> 
> feedback :(((
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	28. sa pagbalik at pagsisimula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baka nga ang puwang sa puso ni kyungsoo na nakalaan para kay jongin ay napunan na ng presensya ng ibang tao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arai wah - what the hell  
ngo - stupid  
isang matinding time jump CHOUR HAHAHA 
> 
> di ko na po kaya hELP  
HAPPY READING HUHU

_sunday, november_

mainit ang sinag ng araw. 

pero mas mainit ang ulo ni jongin. masakit rin ang ulo nya sa magdamag na pag-gawa ng lesson plan para sa final demonstration teaching nya. it was set on first week of january pero kailangan na nilang mag-present ng final lesson plan sa adviser nya through email bukas. jongin was having a hard time to make a better one dahil panay ang pa-revise sa kanya saying that it’s _too complicated, too hard, too difficult to understand_ when in fact napaka-basic na nga ng pinaglalagay nya sa lesson plan. hindi na alam ni jongin kung ano ba ang dapat baguhin, kung ano ba dapat ang tanggalin at palitan. 

putangina, mag-awol na lang kaya sya? mag-bangkok na lang kaya sya ngayong gabi at huwag nang umuwi sa rayong? 

or maybe…just maybe…hindi naman talaga lesson plan ang problema nya. baka hindi naman talaga final demo teaching ang kinaiinit ng ulo nya. maybe it’s the picture that he was staring atv for the last 48 hours. siguro hindi naman talaga init ng ulo ang problema nya, baka naman kasi selos ang kumakain sa sistema nya kaya hindi sya makapag-function simula pa noong biyernes. 

“jongin, maybe revise mo na lang yung evaluation? like, ang dami kasing highfalutin words kaya nasabi ni sir na sobrang complicated. see, second language lang nila ang english, they won’t be able to absorb th—huy, nakikinig ka ba sa’kin?” tumama sa mukha ni jongin ang unan na hinagis ni krystal. jongin lifted his gaze from his phone to his company. nakataas ang kilay ng dalaga at halatang iritado sa kanya dahil hindi sya nakikinig. 

“kanina pa ‘ko nagsasalita dito hindi ka naman pala nakikinig. ang sabi ko, revise mo yung evaluation mo.” she said frustratedly. tumayo sya sa pagkakaupo sa kama at hinablot ang telepono ni jongin. 

“_arai wah_. give it back to me!”

“my god, jongin. ito pa ring picture na ‘to ang dumi-distract sa’yo?” hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni krystal sa kanya sabay abot ng cellphone. umiiling-iling ito at halata sa mukha na frustrated. 

jongin huffed after a few beats, "can you blame me?" tanong ni jongin sabay titig ulit sa litratong na ilang gabi na syang binabagabag. hindi man kita ang mukha, alam nyang si kyungsoo ang nasa instagram story ni seonho na shinare naman ng dating nobyo sa sariling account. nakadukdok ito sa mesa at kaharap ang laptop. maraming nilamukos na yellow paper ang nagkalat sa mesa. hula ni jongin ay nasa coed library sila. 

_sabi mo gagawa tayo ng assignment, bakit ka natutulog dyan? hahahaha @dksoo. _

binasa ni jongin ang caption at napahinga sya nang malalim. maybe it's not jealousy at all, maybe it's envy. kasi aminin man nya o hindi, naghuhumiyaw ang utak nya na _dapat ako 'yon, dapat ako ang katabi mo, dapat ako ang karamay mo. _

pero hindi. kasi pinili ni jongin na umalis sa tabi ni kyungsoo, na bigyan ng dahilan si kyungsoo na maghanap ng ibang masasandalan sa mga oras na hirap na hirap na sya. 

si jongin dapat ang unang tao na tatawagin ni kyungsoo kapag hindi na nya alam ang gagawin nya. si jongin din ang unang magpapahid ng mga nagbabantang luha kapag paiyak na si kyungsoo, yayakap kapag hapong-hapo na si kyungsoo.

pero pitong buwan. 

pitong buwan na ang nakakalipas at marami nang nagbago. hindi na sya kailangan ni kyungsoo sa oras na ito. malamang ay ibinaon na ni kyungsoo lahat sa limot ang pinagsamahan nilang dalawa. maaaring napatawad na sya ni jongin pero hinding-hindi na mababalik ang dati. mananatiling estranghero na lang sila para sa isa't isa. 

"ganyan siguro mukha ni seonho nung nalaman nya na ikaw ang sinagot ko tapos nakita nya sa instagram." krystal smiled sadly. tumayo ito at naupo sa armrest ng swivel chair ni jongin. umakbay ito sa kanya at tinapik-tapik ang balikat. 

hindi naman tuminag si jongin dahil pagod na ang utak pati katawan nya. "ano gagawin ko?" jongin asked helplessly. 

"wala, namnamin mo lang yung sakit. sooner or later, you'll get over it. kasalanan mo naman 'yan in the first place. dinamay mo pa 'ko eh alam mo namang _major_ issue ako sa relationship mo with kyungsoo." mahinahong sabi ni krystal sabay pingot sa tenga ni jongin. napahiyaw si jongin sa sakit dahil pati ang mahabang kuko ni krystal ay bumaon sa earlobe nya. 

sinamaan nya ng tingin ang dalaga pero ngumisi lang ito. "deserve mo 'yan, _ngo_." tumayo ito at kinuha ang lesson plan ni jongin na puro crossed out sa huling pahina. "fix your lesson plan then let's talk about our own bullshits. holiday bukas, we can go to bangkok." krystal flashed a mischievous smile before walking out of the door. sakto naman na papasok si jongdae na nakabusangot ang mukha habang kipkip ang laptop sa dibdib. 

"bakit nandito 'yon?" tanong ni jongdae habang inilalapag ang mga gamit sa sariling kama. 

jongin shrugged his shoulders, "wala, nagpatulong lang." huli ni jongin na naningkit ang mga mata ng kaibigan at baas sa mukha nito na pinagdududahan sya at ang sagot nya. "what?" iritadong tanong ni jongin. 

"kayo ba? ulit?" tanong ni jongdae, nakapamewang ito at nakataas ang kilay. 

jongin just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "gago, hindi. eh _sila_ ba?" 

"what?" 

huminga nang malalim si jongin bago humarap sa kaklase. "si seonho at kyungsoo...sila ba?" pinanood ni jongin kung paanong na-confuse, nagulat at naliwanagan si jongdae. ngumisi lang ito bago umupo sa kama ni jongin, sa harap nya mismo. 

"bakit mo tinatanong? nagseselos ka 'no?" basang-basa na sya ni jongdae. wala na sigurong point para itanggi pa ang selos na dalawang araw nang nananahan sa sistema nya kaya naman tumango si jongi, dahan-dahan na para bang nahihiya pang aminin. 

he heard jongdae clicked his tongue before standing up. alam na nya ang susunod na mangyayari; pagagalitan sya ni jongdae, sesermunan patungkol sa mga maling nagawa nya sa pinsan nito, sa mga baluktot nyang dahilan at desisyon kaya naman inunahan nya na si jongdae. 

"fuck, i know. it's my fault." jongin said weakly. 

"oh, wala pa naman akong sinasabi ah. defensive mo." humalakhak ito sabay bato ng unan sa mukha ni jongin. "alam mo, huwag mo na muna isipin si kyungsoo. isipin mo 'yang pangit mong lesson plan. nakakailang reject na 'yan, gago. dyan nakasalalay ang pag-uwi natin ng pinas nang maluwag sa pakiramdam." jongdae nodded at him, encouraging him to fix his _too complicated, too hard, too difficult to understand lesson_ plan.

jongin pushed the envy and jealousy at the back of his head, suppressing it until he started functioning well. 

kinabukasan, pinasa nya ang lesson plan sa adviser nya through email. _approved agad-agad._

\----

it wasn't a one time thing. 

dahil magmula noong araw na iyon, dumadalas na ang mga instagram story nila seonho at kyungsoo tungkol sa isa't isa. walang araw na lumilipas na hindi nagshe-share ng instagram story si seonho patungkol kay kyungsoo. 

madalas ay mga stolen na litrato ng ex nya, minsan ay mga pagkain na pinagsasaluhan nila ni kyungsoo. may pailan-ilan ding mga videos kagaya nalang nitong paulit-ulit na pinapanood ni jongin. 

_"soo, akala ko ba magre-review tayo? bakit ka nanonood ng movie."_ seonho singsonged. he was behind the camera and thank god dahil hindi nakikita ni jongin ang nakakainis nitong mukha at dimple. 

saglit lang na sumulyap si kyungsoo sa camera. huling-huli ni jongin ang pag-kunot ng noo nito bago bumaling sa pinapanood na pelikula. 

_"soo, let's review na."_ pangungulit ni seonho sa binata. alam ni jongin na naiinis na si kyungsoo habang tumatagal dahil kilala nya ang dating nobyo. alam nya ang mga unang senyales na naiirita ito. sa tagal ba naman ng pinagsamahan nila ni kyungsoo, di yata't hindi nya makabisado ang dating nobyo. 

alam nya rin kung paano mag-review si kyungsoo dahil doon sila nag-simula eh; sa mga study dates. kapag pagod ito, magpapahinga ito. at si jongin rin ang nagturo na kapag hindi na kaya, huwag nang pilitin dahil baka ma-drain ang utak nya. but guess what, hindi alam ni seonho ang mga gawi ni kyungsoo. hindi alam ni seonho ang mga nakasanayan ni kyungsoo dahil hindi naman nito kilala pa si kyungsoo. 

part of jongin ay naniniwala sa statement na ito but the other part of him wanted to tell he's wrong about everything. 

maraming buwan na rin ang lumipas. wala naman si jongin sa pilipinas para sabihin na tama ang mga hinala nya dahil baka sa pagkawala nya ay nakahanap ng oportunidad si seonho na mas makilala pa si kyungsoo, na sa paglisan ni jongin ay nakahanap ng comfort si kyungsoo sa iba.

baka nga...

baka nga wala na talaga silang pag-asa ni kyungsoo dahil unti-unti, sa bawat araw na nagdadaan, mas namumulat lang si jongin sa katotohanan na si seonho ang nasa tabi ni kyungsoo, si seonho ang karamay nito sa gabing hirap sa pag-aaral, si seonho ang nagbibigay ng lakas kay kyungsoo kapag malapit na itong sumuko. sya ang isa sa mga taong nagpapatawa kapag malungkot si kyungsoo. 

baka nga...

baka nga ang puwang sa puso ni kyungsoo na nakalaan para kay jongin ay napunan na ng presensya ng ibang tao.

baka nga dapat nang tumigil si jongin. baka dapat na syang magising sa katotohanan na hinding-hindi na sila babalik ni kyungsoo sa dati at kasalanan nya iyon. 

habambuhay pagsisisihan ni jongin ang nagawa nya kay kyungsoo. 

_patawad, naduwag ako. _

\----

_december, (almost) hell week. _

it felt like a blink of an eye. 

isang araw, kakapasok nya lang sa pinapangarap na unibersidad, nangangapa sa building na nakalaan para sa mga guro ng bayan sa hinaharap, hirap na hirap kung paanong pagsasabay-sabayin ang semester na may 32 units at hanggang sabado na pasok. 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano nyang na-survive ang lahat nang mga iyon magmula august hanggang ngayong december. malapit nang magtapos ang unang semester ni kyungsoo bilang isang freshman. malapit na ang final week at nagkukumahog na lahat ng mga estudyante para mag-complete ng requirements at mag-review bago mag-hell week. 

kaya naman napapadalas ang pagpunta ni kyungsoo sa library kapag may libre syang oras. doon sya nagrereview kasama si baekhyun o kaya naman ay si seonho. minsan silang tatlo kapag nasa mood si baekhyun. 

"kyungsoo, akala ko magre-review ka, bakit naglalaro ka dyan ng _ranch rush_?" natatawang tanong ni seonho sa kanya. lumabi lang si kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy ang pag-ani nya ng _acai berries_ sa nilalaro nya. sobrang focused si kyungsoo dahil nagbibilang pa sya ng kinukuhang crates at aanihing pananim. 

"huy." kyungsoo felt a nudge on his shoulders. he clicked his tongue and then hit pause. nilingon nya si seonho with his neutral face. "review ka na, bilis." 

kyungsoo huffed. "pagod pa 'ko." 

"ha? hindi mo pa nga binubuklat yung libro mo eh. mag-review ka na, tama na laro." mahinahong saway ni seonho. may ngiti sa labi nito at labas ang dimple. nakatutok ang camera nito sa gawi ni kyungsoo. 

the younger heaved a sigh before lowering seonho's phone. "vini-videohan mo na naman ako." 

"you're cute eh." ngumisi si seonho. nahawa si kyungsoo sa ngiti nito kaya naman sumilay ang tipid na ngiti sa labi nya. 

"loko. maya na 'ko magre-review. drained na utak ko." 

"agad?" seonho said amusingly. "hindi ka pa nga nagsisimula mag-review eh." 

"nagbabasa ako kanina bago ka dumating. also, sabi ni jongi--" kyungsoo halted immediately. he watched seonho's face turned into a sour expression before looking away. kyungsoo bit his inner cheeks and muttered seonho's name. 

"si jongin na naman..." seonho said. may pait sa boses nito at alam ni kyungsoo na ayaw na ayaw nito na nadadawit ang pangalan ng dati nyang nobyo. ganon ba talaga sila ka-mortal na magkaaway? 

"sorry, sabi nya lang kasi kapag pagod na yung utak, magpahinga muna kasi makakaapekto yun sa pagkuha mo ng test." katwiran ni kyungsoo kasi totoo naman. palagi nyang sinusunod ang payo ni jongin sa tuwing may exam o quiz sya. in fact, kagabi pa sya nagbabasa ng notes, ano ba naman yung maglaro muna sya ng ranch rush? 

nagulat si kyungsoo sa sumunod na mga salita na lumabas sa bibig ni seonho. "si jongin pa rin, 'no?" 

hindi sya sumagot at nanahimik na lamang. pinindot nya ang continue sa nilalaro nya at nilibang ang sarili. 

pero sadyang mapilit si seonho, tila pinipiga si kyungsoo para mapalabas ang katotohanan. 

"diba? si jongin pa rin kahit lumipas na ang maraming buwan?" _siguro... siguro sya pa rin._

dahil kahit saan magpunta, kahit saan naroroon si kyungsoo, kahit saang sulok ng bahay nila sya magmumukmok, palaging si jongin ang nakikita nya. 

dahil hindi naman ganoon kadali kalimutan ang halos tatlong taon na relasyon. hindi naman ganoon kadali burahin sa isipan ang bawat ngiti ni jongin kapag pagod na sya, ang mainit na yakap ni jongin kapag may kalamigan ang gabi. hindi ganoon kadaling alisin sa isipan nya ang pakiramdam ng bawat halik ni jongin kapag malungkot sya, kapag nawawalan na sya ng pag-asa. kasi kung ganoon kadali, edi sana hindi na sya umiiyak kapag sinusubukan nyang burahin ang mga litrato nito sa telepono, edi sana hindi nya niyayakap ang unan na madalas higan ni jongin kapag magkatabi sila, edi sana hindi nya niyayakap nang mahigpit si ronron dahil kamukhang-kamukha nya ang tito nito. 

kung sana ganoon kadali, edi sana hindi na sya umaasa na baka pwede pa, baka pwede tayong mag-usap pag-uwi mo. 

ang kaninang _siguro _ay naging _oo_. 

wala nang point para i-deny pa, at least sa sarili nya. 

that day, nag-cut ng klase si kyungsoo. umuwi sya nang mas maaga at nagkulong sa kwarto. tinititigan nya ang christmas tree na inabutan na ng ikalawang disyembre. maalikabok na pero malinaw na malinaw ang ngiti nila ni jongin. 

dahil imbes na bituin ang nasa tuktok ay litrato nila noong nakaraang pasko. 

_miss na kita. _

\----

_3rd week of december_

hindi nagklase si jongin ngayong araw dahil pinag-check lang sya ng katakot-takot na mga test papers ng ajarn na humahawak sa kanya. 

nasa kalagitnaan ng pagbabasa ng essay si jongin nang pumasok si junmyeon sa faculty. tinanggal nito ang salamin bago naupo sa katabing desk ni jongin. 

"jongin, check your portal. may grades na daw." tumaas ang kilay ni jongin. malamang ay may incomplete sila dahil may mga subjects na hindi nila na-take ngayon semester dahil nga sa practice teaching nila dito sa thailand. 

"totoo ba? baka mga regular students lang 'yon. saka kakasabi lang ni sir na after final demo pa ma-eencode grades natin. probably nakauwi na tayo non." jongin said as a matter of fact. um-agree naman agad si junmyeon pero napa-check sila pareho ng portal. 

at wala nga silang grade. _inc_ ang nakalagay na sa curriculum development nilang subject dahil nga hindi naman sila nag-take nito. siguro next semester na lang. 

tinamad na mag-check si jongin ng papel at nag-scroll na lang sa instagram. pinindot nya ang mga stories ng mga kaklase nila, puro screenshot lang iyon ng nga grades nila, sana all. 

sa kakapindot, naabot ni jongin ang instagram story ni kyungsoo. shinare nya lang ito mula sa story ni seonho. 

nasa computer shop sila at nakatapat lang ang camera kay kyungsoo. bakas sa ekspresyon nito ang kaba habang nag-aabang ng kung ano sa computer. 

walang ano-ano ay impit na sumigaw si kyungsoo, kasabay nito ang pag-sibol ng malaking ngiti sa labi. the younger kept pumping his fists in the air. 

_"pasado?"_ natatawang tanong ni seonho. sunod-sunod ang tango ni kyungsoo. nakatitig lang si jongin sa screen ng telepono. kumislap ang mga mata ni kyungsoo at nahuli ni jongin ang pagtulo ng luha nito, hindi dahil sa galit at sakit kundi sa purong saya at ligaya. 

_"pasado lahat. 2.0 pinakamababa!"_ garalgal na sabi ni kyungsoo habang pinapahid ang luha sa pisngi. si seonho naman ay nag-abot ng panyo at walang pag-aalinlangang kinuha ni kyungsoo. 

jongin closed the app because it was too much for him to handle. 

noong nalaman nya na kaparehas ng kurso nya ang gustong kuhanin ni kyungsoo, he dreamt of something like that; maghihintay nang sabay sa paglabas ng grades, sabay papasok at sabay kakain ng tanghalian, sabay mag-eenrol, sabay tatamarin at magka-cut, isasama si kyungsoo sa klase para maki-sit in, aalayan ng tula kapag may open mic sa heroes park. 

back then, it was a dream that's not hard to fulfill because back then, they were together, they were ready to take the same path together but now, the thought was far-fetched. 

ang hirap abutin, ang hirap pangarapin dahil hindi na sya ang kasa-kasama ni kyungsoo. 

inabot ni jongin ang telepono at muking binalikan ang ig story ni kyungsoo. he tapped at the message bar and typed, 

_puta, i'm proud. _

but it just sat there all day. hindi nagawang i-send ni jongin dahil sino ba sya sa buhay ni kyungsoo? 

\----

_january_

iyon na yata ang pinakamatagal na isang oras sa buong buhay ni jongin. hindi pa rin tumitigil ang panginginig nang kamay ni jongin. 

maling-mali na nagsuot sya ng polong asul dahil halata na yata ang namamawis nyang kilikili kahit na may t-shirt syang nakapaloob. 

post-conference na at nasa round table sila, isa-isang ginigisa ng mga ajarn at adviser nila. nandito rin ang dean ng college of education university nila jongin para isampal sa kanila ang mga pagkakamaling nai-commit nila during their final demonstration teaching. 

so far, ang tanging puna lang ng mga ajarn at teachers nila ay ang hindi nya pag-ngiti at puno ng kaseryosohan na mukha. 

"try to smile once in a while so you're student won't be afraid to answer and commit mistakes." jongin nodded and calmed down himself. 

"...please, wag na masungit. wag na sumimangot. bawasan ang init ng ulo at dagdagan pa ang ngiti dahil iyan ang lakas ko." oh fuck please, stop. 

huminga sya nang malalim at pilit itinutulak ang boses na umaalingawngaw sa isipan nya at nagfocus sa mas mahalagang bagay.

tapos na. tapos na ang practice teaching sa thailand. sa susunod na araw ang nakatakda nilang pag-uwi sa pinas. may isang linggo pa sila para mamahinga bago magsimula ang 2nd semester bilang mga 4th year student. 

may dalawang araw pa sila rito sa rayong at nakalaan iyon sa pag-eempake at pamimili ng mga pasalubong. nakapagpaalam na sila kahapon sa mga estudyante nila. kasabay ng tuwa ay ang lungkot na nararamdaman ni jongin habang nagpapasalamat sa mga naging estudyante nya. 

siyam na buwan rin ang pinagsamahan nilang lahat. habambuhay babaunin ni jongin ang mga alaala nila. 

"congratulations to all of you. you may now enjoy the rest of your stay here. don't forget the dinner tonight." one of the ajarns announced. isa-isa silang kinamayan nito at niyakap pa. 

sa loob ng siyam ba buwan, medyo nakahinga nang maluwag si jongin kahit papaano. 

\---- 

hithit, buga hanggang sa unti-unting maubos ang sigarilyong hawak ni jongin. kanina pa sya umalis sa dinner at pumunta sa likod ng building dahil bigla na lang syang hindi mapakali sa thought na babalik na sya ng pinas at haharapin ang reyalidad na matagal na nyang pilit tinatakbuhan. 

kaya ba nya? 

kaya ba nyang pumasok ng unibersidad at makasalubong ang dating nobyo kasama si seonho? kaya ba nyang salubungin ang mga mata ni kyungsoo na malamang ay naghuhumiyaw ng galit at poot? kaya ba ni jongin tanggapin na hindi na sila magiging kagaya ng dati? 

hithit hanggang sa hindi na nya kaya bago ibuga ang usok. 

akala ni jongin ay ayos na sya pero bigla-bigla syang gagambalain ng konsensya at ipapaalalang istupido sya sa paggawa ng maling desisyon.

siyam na buwan syang nakalagak sa kadiliman at wala syang ginawa kung hindi pagsisihan lahat ng ginawa nya kay kyungsoo. he took him for granted, he made him cry, he gave him too many reasons to hate him. 

siguro, kung mangyari mang magkasalubong sila, tatanggapin ni jongin ang sampal na ibibigay sa kanya ni kyungsoo. tatanggapin nya lahat ng galit ng binata. hahayaan nya si kyungsoo na ibalik lahat ng sakit na idinulot nya. 

\---- 

_"soo, soo." _

_"ronron, ano ba! huwag mo ipatong feet mo sa'kin!"_ tinulak ni rahee ang paa ng kapatid na kapatong sa hita nito. abala si rahee sa pag-mold ng clay at naiinis ito sa tuwing nasisipa ng kapatid ang mga laruan. 

si ronron naman ay nakahiga sa rubber mat at dumedede, minsan nakataas ang paa at inaabot pero madalas ay inilalagay sa hita o likod ng ate. 

natatawa si kyungsoo sa tuwing pinapanood nya ang video ng mga ito na naka-save sa phone nya. ginagawa nya itong libangan lalo na ngayong nakapila sila para sa enrollment para sa second semester. 

_"mag-milk ka na lang kasi, ronron! mama, si ronron nga po! nigugulo ako_!" rinig ang tawa ni kyungsoo sa video, maya maya lang ay sinaway nya ito at in-end na ang video. 

"ang cute nila, no? ang dami ko pang videos na ganyan." sabi ni kyungsoo sa kaklase nyang si baekhyun. napatigil si kyungsoo sa paghagikgik nang makitag umismid ito sabay irap. 

"dapat hindi ka na pumupunta doon. diba break na kayo ni jongin?" sabi ni baekhyun, patuya. 

naguluhan si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni baekhyun. "oo, pero hindi nam--"

"hep! hindi ko tatanggapin 'yang excuse mo. alam kong close ka sa family nya pero hindi ba ang awkward? kasi paano kung pagpunta mo doon nandoon si jongin, o anong gagawin mo?" 

it was kyungsoo's turn to roll his eyes at his friend. "nasa thailand 'yun, paano sya mapupunta sa bahay ng ate nya?" kunot noong sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"tanga, syempre hypothetical lang 'yun pero what if nga?" napaisip si kyungsoo. 

tama kaya si baekhyun? na dapat na rin nyang putulin ang anumang koneksyon nya sa buong pamilya ng kim? pero napalapit na sya sa mga ate ng ex boyfriend nya. welcome pa rin sya sa bahay ng mga ito kahit alam nilang tapos na sila ni jongin. ni hindi nga ito nangungulit sa kung ano mang nangyari. 

iniisip pa lang ni kyungsoo na hindi nya makikita sina rahee at raeon, nalulungkot na sya. iyon pa kayang lumayo sa mga bata pati na sa dalawang babae na tinuring na rin nyang mga ate? 

at paano nga kaya kung magpakilala ng bagong karelasyon si jongin? matatanggap pa ba sya ng mga ate nito? saan pupulutin si kyungsoo? 

siguro, dapat na nyang i-reconsider mga desisyon nya. 

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo bago umupo nang maayos. hinarap nya ang photocopy na ginagawa nyang pamaypay. nakuha nya lang ito sa kahon na itatapon na sana ng ate ni jongin 

_"sayang naman ate." puna ni kyungsoo habang tinitignan ang isantambak ng mga papel na nakahanda na para itapon. _

_"eh kaysa naman kainin ng mga insekto." sabi ni jaera habang sinasalansan ang mga stack ng papel. _

_kyungsoo pouted his lips. tinitigan nya ang mga papel at nahuli nang mata nya ang topic na pinapa-advance read sa kanila ng prof nya sa general psychology. _

_"ate! akin na lang 'to. okay lang po ba?" _

_"go lang para mapakinabangan mo." _

kaya naman ngayon, nakatitig sya sa pangalang isinulat gamit ang lapis. maliit pero malinaw na malinaw nyang nababasa ito. 

_jongin kim, 1G_

\----

isang linggo. 

isang linggo nang nakauwi sila jongin. isang linggo na rin syang nandito sa bahay ng ate nya. isang linggo na rin syang puro kain at tulog dahil ngayon pa lang nya nararamdaman ang pagod at puyat sa siyam na buwang pamamalagi nya sa thailand. 

_putangina, antok na antok ako._ sa isip-isip ni jongin bago gumulong sa kama. amoy downy ang kobre kama pati ang punda kaya nasiyahan si jongin amuy-amuyin ang mga ito. 

sa lunes ay pasukan na naman, nakapag-enrol na si jongin noong isang araw at hindi pa sya handa pumasok sa unibersidad. 

hindi pa nagsi-sink in sa kanya na any minute, pwedeng-pwede nya makasabay si kyungsoo sa pagpasok sa gate. pwede nyang makasalubong si kyungsoo sa coed building. pwede nyang makasalamuha si kyungsoo sa mga seminar. 

parang...parang gusto na lang nyang bumalik ng thailand. gusto na lang nya ulit lumayo dahil hindi nya afford na masaktan ulit silang pareho sa tuwing nasa iisang space sila. 

baka nga tama si jongdae. baka nga magaling syang takbuhan lahat ng problema nya at kapag dehado na sya, tatalikuran nya lahat at pababayaan na lang.

pero ngayon pa ba sya magpapakaduwag kung kailan hinarap nya lahat ng dilim magmula umpisa? ngayon pa ba kung kailan hindi na bago sa kanya ang mag-isa at maging malungkot? kaya siguro noong dumating ang araw ng pasukan, nakita ni jongin ang sarili sa nakatingala at pinagmamasdan ang bagong gawang gate ng unibersidad nila.

_bahala na. _

bahala na kung makita nya si kyungsoo, kung makita nya si kyungsoo kasama si seonho. titiisin na lang nya ang sakit at lungkot at galit sa sarili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ill do better next time hahahahhahaha
> 
> feedback :(((
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	29. sa bisig ng iba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caught you in the arms of another,  
i've been dying everyday since then.
> 
> minsan kanta, minsan si kyungsoo at jongin sa bisig ng iba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pasensya na kung natagalan. 
> 
> ang dami kong breakdown dito sa chapter na ito. dumating ako sa point na gusto ko nang bitawan, like sobrang desidido na ko.
> 
> buti nalang i have people who urged me to continue, i have you all with sweet and encouraging messages. 
> 
> happy reading mga ka-sana all!

alam ni kyungsoo na nakauwi na sila. 

bukod sa simpleng pakain ng pamilya ng pinsan nyang si jongdae, usap-usapan rin sa buong college of education na nandito na ang mga nag-thailand. para bang kahit saan mag-punta si kyungsoo, lagi nyang naririnig na nakauwi na raw ang mga ito. 

_“uy, nandito na pala yung mga nag-thailand.” _

_“bumalik na pala sila kuya jongdae eh.” _

_“nakauwi na yung mga english majors na nagpunta sa thailand.”_

pati sa section nila kyungsoo ay ganoon rin ang usapan kahit hindi naman nila kilala kung sino yung mga ‘yon. 

_“’di ba ex mo yung isa doon, kyungsoo?”_ naalala ni kyungsoo ang tanong na ito ng kaklase nya. ngumiti na lang sya nang pilit at saka tumango. mentally, bahagya nyang sinumpa ang kaklase nya na ‘yon. ganoon ba ka-big deal ang pagpa-practice teaching sa ibang bansa? ganoon ba tinitingala ng karamihan ang mga estudyanteng nag-ojt sa thailand? na para bang diyos sila kung ituring ng mga karamihan. 

kyungsoo sounded bitter and irritated at first. dahil ba ‘to sa fact na isa sa mga nag-thailand ay ang ex-boyfriend nya? dahil ba ‘to sa posibilidad na maaari nyang makasalubong si jongin sa hallway? makasama sa general assembly ng english organization? makasalamuha sa seminar? and then kyungsoo realized; ang unfair naman siguro kung naiinis sya dahil lang sa katotohanan na isa si jongin sa nag-thailand. this was not the kind of person he was. 

_paghanga._

iyon siguro ang nararamdaman ng lahat sa mga estudyanteng nag-ojt sa thailand. paghanga siguro dahil nakaya nilang mabuhay sa lugar na malayo sa mga pamilya nila, nakaya nilang magturo ng ingles lamang ang paraan ng komunikasyon, nakaya nila mag-adapt sa estrangherong lugar at mag-survive ng siyam na buwan. paghanga dahil ni lahat ay nagpamalas ng galling, ni isa ay walang bumagsak sa final demonstration teaching, ni isa ay walang disappointed ang hatid sa mga taga-thailand. 

sana kaya ring maramdaman ni kyungsoo ang paghanga na nararamdaman ng iba nang walang halong pait. sana kaya rin ma-excite ni kyungsoo sa pag-uwi ng mga nag-thailand na may kasamang salubong ng mga bisig para sa isang mahigpit na yakap. sana kaya nyang maging masaya dahil sa wakas, pagkatapos ng maraming buwan, nandito ka na ulit. 

kung sana ay naging maayos sila ni jongin bago ito umalis, kung sana ay hindi sila inunahan ng duda at luha, kung sana ay hindi sila naduwag at natakot at kinumpronta agad ang isa’t isa…

_proud pa rin ako sa’yo_, bulong ng utak ni kyungsoo bago nagbuntong hininga. 

“lalim naman nyan, kyungsoo.” sabi ni baekhyun. siniko sya nito at nag-aalalang tumingin sa kanya. natawa lang si kyungsoo sabay sandal sa kaibigan. inaantok sya ngayon sa totoo lang. ang aga-aga nilang pumunta dito sa valencia hall para sa seminar ng _bakit eduk 2.0_ para sa mga eduk students pero bakit alas nuebe na hindi pa rin nagsisimula?

nagugutom na si kyungsoo kaya naman bigla syang tumayo at tinignan ang pinto ng valencia hall, chine-check kung pwede bang lumabas kahit saglit para bumili ng pagkain. sa pag-lingon ni kyungsoo sa pintuan, nagtama ang paningin nila. 

alam na alam ni kyungsoo iyang mga mata na ‘yan, alam na alam nya ang naghuhumiyaw nitong kalungkutan dahil ito ang mata na tinignan nya noong huling pasko nila na magkasama. malungkot. walang sigla. may bahid ng pagsisisi at walang ningning sa mga mata. 

_bakit ka malungkot? hindi ba dapat masaya ka? _

sumikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. nag-init ang mga mata nya at nag-umpisang hindi makahinga dahil sa sipon na kaakibat ng luha. sya ang unang nagbawi ng tingin at yumuko. naupo ulit sya sa upuan at kinandong ang bag na may kabigatan. 

doon sya dumukdok at ikinalma ang sarili. ayaw nyang umiyak sa harap ng maraming tao. ayaw nyang maging mahina at maraming makakasaksi. pero hindi ba’t matagal na syang mahina? magmula noong naputol ang komunikasyon nila? magmula noong umasta silang estranghero sa isa’t isa? 

_sana kaya nating pawiin ang sakit. sana kaya nating ibalik lahat. _

\----

sobrang liit ng roxas hall para sa dalawang taong nag-iiwasan. masyado ring maliit ang unibersidad para sa dalawang taong ayaw mag-krus ang landas.

it couldn't be help. dahil nga nasa iisang kolehiyo sila, iisang unibersidad. kahit anong gawing iwas ni jongin, hindi nya matatakasan ang ex boyfriend. 

one would think na sya pa talaga ang may ganang umiwas gayong sya na nga itong nanakit kay kyungsoo. ang sa kanya lang, ayaw na nyang nagugulo pa ang buhay ni kyungsoo dahil sa presensya nya. kino-consider nya ang nararamdaman nito at ayaw na nyang masaktan pa si kyungsoo just with the sight of him. 

pero mapaglaro ang tadhana at pilit silang pinagkikita. 

sa unang beses na pagkikita nila ni kyungsoo ay sa seminar ng _bakit eduk 2.0_ sa may valencia hall. para ito sa mga freshmen at sophomore para maliwanagan kung ano ba ang kursong pinasok nila at mabigyan ng chance para makapag-isip pa na mag-shift. it was ridiculous, lalo na sa kanilang mga graduating students na at wala nang choice para umatras pero ika nga ni jongdae, “ano ba! sayang ang certificate, pandagdag yan sa resum_é!” _

isang linggo na ng pasukan ang nakararaan nang idaos ito. buong section nila jongin ang pumasok pero mas nakatuon ang mga atensyon ng marami sa kanilang mga nag-practice teaching sa thailand. naasiwa si jongin sa mga titig, sa mga atensyon na ipinupukol, sa mga bulungan. hindi sya sanay nang ganito, ganoon ba ka-big deal ang thailand? hindi naman siguro. 

tumayo muna sila sa bandang likuran at hinagod ng tingin ang buong valencia hall para maka-spot ng pwedeng upuan. paglingon ni jongin sa kanan ay nagtama ang mga mata nila ni kyungsoo. 

oo, si kyungsoo.

para bang tinakasan ng hininga si jongin nang makita ang walang ekspresyong mukha ng dating nobyo. nakatitig lang ito sa kanya at hindi mabasa ni jongin ang mukha nito. he maintained the eye contact. walang may alam kung ito na ba ang una’t huling beses na pwedeng titigan ni jongin ang dating nobyo. 

kulang sa tulog si kyungsoo, jongin was certain about that, dahil sa mapungay ang mga mata nitong may kaunting eye bags. bahagyang tumaba si kyungsoo, mas lalong nagkalaman ang pisngi nito. he must be eating so well. wala naman halos nagbago kay kyungsoo bukod sa tumangkad ito nang kaunti base sa kinatatayuan ni jongin, maputi pa rin ito kagaya nang dati, mapupulang labi at bilugang mga mata. 

pero bakit parang may kulang? bakit wala yung usual na ngiti sa labi? yung ngiti na kahit mahiyain ay matamis pa rin. bakit wala yung saya sa mata? yung alam mong titig pa lang, wala nang mapaglagyan yung ligaya. kulang. kulang ng maamong ekspresyon kapag nagkakatitigan sila. kulang. kulang ng pagmamahal na hindi na kailangan pang sabihin. 

jongin mentally scoffed at himself. _putangina nya._ putangina nya para maging mapaghanap ngayong sya nga ang bumawi sa lahat ng ningning sa mata ni kyungsoo. hindi na dapat sya nagtataka ngayon kung titignan sya ni kyungsoo na puno ng galit at sama ng loob. wala syang karapatan na hanapan si kyungsoo ng ngiti dahil sa loob ng siyam na buwan, god knew how many times kyungsoo cried himself to sleep. 

_putangina mo, jongin. _

“cut ako. pass sa seminar.” jongin immediately said to jongdae. hindi na nya hinintay ang kaklase na sumagot at tuloy-tuloy na naglakad palabas ng valencia hall, palabas ng campus, papunta sa sakayan pauwi. hindi na rin nya sinagot ang mga text at tawag na nagtatanong kung nasaang lupalop ba sya nagpunta. 

hinagis lang ni jongin ang bag at telepono sa kama bago sya pumasok sa banyo at nagsindi ng sigarilyo. binuksan nya ang exhaust fan, baka sakaling mabawasan ang amoy ng sigarilyong kasalukuyan nyang hinihithit. 

_putangina mo, jongin. _

hindi alam ni jongin kung ano ba ang kayang ibigay ng bukas. ayaw nyang isipin pero gusto nyang maging handa. alam nyang dadating sila sa punto na susuko sila sa pag-iwas sa isa't isa at pag-uusapan lahat. alam nyang isa sa kanila ay sasabog at magbibitaw ng masasakit na salita pati na mga sumbat. kayang-kaya ni jongin tanggapin lahat kung ano man ang sasabihin ni kyungsoo. kayang-kaya nya tiisin lahat. 

pero hindi sya sigurado kung kaya ba nyang masaksihan si kyungsoo kasama ng iba. hindi sya sigurado kung kakayanin ba nya na makita si kyungsoo sa bisig ng iba. 

tanggap naman na nya na unti-unti ay nauupos na ang sindi ng kung ano ang mayroon sila ngayon. tanggap nya na pawala na lahat at sumusulong na si kyungsoo palayo kasama ng iba. kasama ni seonho. 

ano ba ang pakiramdam na makita si kyungsoo na kasama si seonho? masasaktan ba sya? kasing sakit ba noong unang beses nyang nalaman na magkaibigan na sina kyungsoo at seonho? mas masakit ba kaysa noong unang beses nya nakita ang instagram story ni seonho tungkol kay kyungsoo? 

gustong paghandaan ni jongin ang mga posibilidad na mangyari. 

hithit sabay buga. 

_natatakot ako._ pag-amin jongin sa sarili. _mahal pa kita, anong gagawin ko?_

pumikit si jongin at isinandal ang ulo sa pader. wala na syang ginawang tama sa buong buhay nya. walang nagtanong kung bakit hindi sya pumasok noong araw na iyon. alam na rin naman nila ang sagot, bakit kailangan pa ni jongin mag-explain. 

sa pangalawang pagkakataon, nakita nya si kyungsoo sa isang room sa third floor ng roxas hall. nasa harap ito at nagrereport. hindi sinasadyang mapalingon si jongin sa gawing iyon kaya naman nagulat din sya. bakas ang nerbyos sa mukha nito habang nagsasalita sa harap ng mga kaklase.

_kaya mo ‘yan. _bulong ni jongin sa sarili. umisang sulyap pa si jongin bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. polong puti at pantalong asul. lanyard na may _guro ng bayan _na nakatatak.

_“bakit suot mo uniform ko?” nakangiting sabi ni jongin nang lumabas sya ng banyo. nakita nya si kyungsoo na pinagmamasdan ang sarili sa harap ng salamin. nakakunot ang noo nito habang inaayos ang kuwelyo ng uniform na kahuhubad lang ni jongin. _

_kung bakit sya nandito, may tatlong oras syang vacant at umuwi muna sa bahay nila kyungsoo. _

_lumabi lang si kyungsoo bago sumagot. _

_“tinitignan ko lang kung bagay sa’kin maging eduk student.” sabi ni kyungsoo bago humarap ulit sa salamin, suot-suot ang polong puti ni jongin pati na rin ang i.d. lanyard nito. jongin stood behind kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around the younger’s small waist. yumuko sya nang bahagya at ipinatong ang baba sa balikat ni kyungsoo. _

_he raked his eyes from kyungsoo's head up until his waist. he hummed in appreciation. they looked so good standing together. _

_“bagay naman sa’yo. mas maliit na size nga lang ng polo.” jongin pressed a soft on kyungsoo’s cheek, eyes still on their reflections. he watched kyungsoo’s nose scrunched for a while and then giggled cutely. humalik ulit si jongin sa nobyo at hinigpitan ang yakap. kyungsoo sighed contentedly. isinandal pa nito ang ulo sa balikat ni jongin at ngumuso. _

_jongin raised his eyebrows. “kiss pa?” tumango lang si kyungsoo bilang sagot. agad pinatakan ni jongin ng halik ang nobyo sa labi. _

_"kapag...nasa college...na 'ko..." paputol-putol na sabi ni kyungsoo dahil nai-interupt ng bawat dampi ng labi ni jongin ang pagsasalita nito. the older hummed, savoring the sweet taste of kyungsoo's lips. _

_"by...kapag nasa--hm, college na 'ko...makakapag-date pa rin...ba tayo..." natawa si jongin sa struggle ni kyungsoo sa pagsasalita. he pulled away just to stare at kyungsoo's face. _

_napakainosente ng mukha nito. bilugang mata, mapulang labi dahil sa candy na kinain kanina, matambok na pisngi. fuck, he'll never get tired of this face. _

_"oo naman. bakit naman hindi?" amused na tanong ni jongin. ngumiti lang si kyungsoo sabay siksik sa bisig nya. hinigpitan lalo ni jongin ang yapos sa katawan ng nobyo. _

_"eh diba kasi kapag freshman, naga-adjust pa tapos kapag fourth year na, marami nang ginagawa?" _

_jongin, with tingling lips, leaned forward to kiss kyungsoo's lips again and again. "we'll make it work, baby. just like how we always do, alam mo 'yan. hahanap at hahanap tayo ng paraan para mag-date." _

_kyungsoo huffed. jongin frowned. "hindi ka convinced? pwede tayong mag-study date, baby." _

_"ah, iba na definition mo ng date? dati kasi kakain pa tayo sa labas. low maintenance ka na ngayon." malakas ang halakhak ni jongin. humarap sa kanya si kyungsoo at tumingkayad para hagkan ang labi ni jongin."i love you. study date, okay. library date, okay. kahit saan, okay lang sa'kin." kyungsoo added as he snuggled on jongin's neck. bakit naman sobrang lambing, jongin noticed._

_niyakap nya ang nobyo, mahigpit, ayaw kumawala, ayaw pakawalan. "i love you, kyungsoo. kapag hindi mag-tugma ang schedule natin, you can sit-in in our class, i can wait for your dismissal. i'll kiss you whenever i can. puta, i'll skip my classes for you." _

_hampas sa dibdib ang natanggap ni jongin. kyungsoo whined angrily at the word 'skip'. "anong skip! bawal mag-skip, gago 'to." _

_"biro lang eh. we can pretend may stomachache tayo tapos kita na lang tayo sa clinic." may malokong ngiti sa labi si jongin at nauwi sa malakas na tawa na sinabayan naman ni kyubgs. malakas ang kabog ng dibdib dahil wala eh, hulog na hulog na naman sila sa isa't isa. _

another memory that yet again visited him all of a sudden. ganoon siguro talaga, masakit man o masaya, ang bawat alaala ni kyungsoo ay bitbit nya kahit saan man sya magpunta.

\----

sa pangatlong beses na nakita nya si kyungsoo, nasa canteen ito at kumakain ng pancake alas kwatro ng hapon. katabi nito si seonho at masayang nakikipag-kwentuhan.

jongin felt numb at that time. para bang nanigas sya sa kinatatayuan at nakalimutang mag-function. gusto nyang tumakbo palayo, gusto nyang magtago, gusto nyang umatras kung hindi lang sa pagtapik ni krystal sa balikat nya, kung hindi lang sa mahinahong bulong nito sa tenga nya, aalis sya agad-agad.

"don't mind them, jongin." bulong ni krystal habang hinahagod ang likod nya. parang sunud-sunurang tumango at naglakad si jongin. dumaan sila sa harap nila kyungsoo at seonho at nilagpasan ang mga ito.

in his peripheral vision, napatigil kumain si kyungsoo at yumuko. yakap nito ang bag at kagat-kagat ang labi.

_i'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. i promise to stay away from you. _

sana kayang humingi ng tawad ni jongin nang harap-harapan. sana kaya nyang sabihin lahat kay kyungsoo; lahat ng kalungkutan na nararamdaman nya, lahat ng mga bagay na nagpapahirap sa kanya. sana kaya nilang pag-usapan kung saan sila nagkamali at kung paano aayusin ang gusot. sana...

walang hanggan na sana...

pang-apat na beses na nag-krus ang landas nila ni kyungsoo ay sa harap ng dean's office. kakapasa lang nila jongin ng journal about sa practice teaching sa dean ng kanilang kolehiyo.

si jongin at krystal ang huling lumabas dahil nagpalamig pa sila. pagbukas ni jongin ng pinto, pinauna nya si krystal bago sya sumunod.

pagkasarado ng pinto, hinarap nya si krystal pero mukha ni kyungsoo ang tumambad sa kanya. iilang metro ang layo nila sa isa't isa, limang hakbang ay kayang-kaya na yakapin ni jongin ang lalaking kaharap nya.

pero hindi. bawal. hindi pwede dahil sino ba sya? isa lang naman syang multo ng nakaraan para kay kyungsoo.

titig. titig lang ang kayang gawin ni jongin sa binata, sa lalaking minahal nya, minamahal, at patuloy na mamahalin.

_paano ako magsisimula nang wala ka? hindi ko kaya. _

ikinuyom ni jongin ang kamao at pinigilang hilahin si kyungsoo para sa matinding yakap. pinigilan nya ang sarili na iusal ang pangalan nito, na bumulong ng _sorry, sorry sa lahat. _

muli, si kyungsoo ang unang nagbawi ng tingin. lumipat ang mga mata nito sa likod ni jongin.

before he could think, nilingon din ni jongin ang nasa likod nya.

screen. tv screen. listahan. listahan ng mga pangalan ng dean's lister.

_kyungsoo do, english. _

\----

kasabay ng pagmulat ni jongin ang pagtigil ng panaginip na tila lumulunod sa kanya.

imbes na umiiyak na mukha ay kisame ang tumambad sa kanya. he sat up and lightly pinched his nose as well as his cheeks. he also shook his head just to get rid of kyungsoo's crying image in his head. bakit sa lahat ng pwedeng mapanaginipan, si kyungsoo pa na may luhang dumadaloy sa pisngi at sya na dahan-dahang pinapahid ang luha nito.

pumikit si jongin nang mariin at kinapa ang sigarilyong nakapatong sa night table. hindi pa sya tuluyang nakakaalis sa kama ay may sindi na ito. deretcho sya sa banyo at binuksan ang exhaust fan.

habang naninigarilyo, he reached for the shaving cream and smeared generous amount on his philtrum, jawline and chin. jongin tapped the ashes before taking a long drag again. this time, he let the smoke sat on his mouth, enjoying the menthol feeling, dribbling the smoke inside his mouth before exhaling slowly.

kasabay noon ang pagkuha nya ng gillete at marahang inahit ang mga patubong bigote't balbas. he immediately rinsed everything and then looked straight at the mirror.

tinitigan nya ang sariling repleksyon sa salamin bago pumikit nang mariin.

_"gwapo mo." _

_"ikaw din, baby. lalo na kapag nag-ahit ka na. baby face ka na ulit." "ayan, di ka na mukhang tatay." _

dalawang taon. dalawang taon at hindi maiwasang balik-balikan ni jongin ang mga alaalang pinagsaluhan nila. kahit saan sya magpunta, kahit saan sya naroroon, bitbit nya ang alaala ni kyungsoo pati na ang mga pangako at pangarap nila sa isa't isa.

may mga oras na kapag iniisip nya ang nakaraan, masyadong masakit but times like this, he smiled. para syang baliw na nakangiti sa harap ng salamin, pilit inaalala ang nangyari sa morong. para syang siraulo habang inaalala ang mga halik at yakap ni kyungsoo noong gabing 'yon. naalala nya ang hampas ng alon, ang mga pag-usal ni kyungsoo sa pangalan nya, ang mga kabig nito kapag natutulog sila.

_gusto kong bumalik kung saan ako mas lalong nahulog sa iyo. baka sakali...baka sakaling matauhan ako. baka sakaling maitama ko lahat. _

\----

_sabi na eh, may kung ano sa araw na ito_. sabi ni jongin sa isipan dahil pagpasok nya ng campus, nakita nya si kyungsoo. malayo pa lang si jongin ay nakita na nya ang ex boyfriend na nakatalikod.

nasa tapat ito ng activity center at naka-p.e. uniform. hinagis ni kyungsoo ang bola paitaas bago pinalo papunta sa kabilang team. it's just a friendly competition dahil wala namang net, wala rin namang teacher na nagmamando ng laro. at isa pa, nasa may malilim na daan lang sila.

the other team received the ball and spiked back towards kyungsoo's direction. jongin stopped for a while and then watched how kyungsoo ran for the ball but ended up on the ground.

sunod-sunod ang mura ni jongin habang tumatakbo sya, habang papalapit sya kay kyungsoo na kasalukuyan pa ring nasa aspalto, ni isa sa mga kalaro ay walang nag-abalang itayo ito. lahat ng mga kalaro ni kyungsoo ay nakatayo lang sa gulat at pinapanood ang pag-inda ni kyungsoo sa mga galos na natamo.

malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni jongin nang makarating sa tapat ni kyungsoo, kahit may linyang dapat irespeto si jongin, hindi na sya nagdalawang isip na itayo ang binata. hinawakan nya ang braso ni kyungsoo, iniiwasang masagi ang siko nito na may malaking galos at saka inalalayan sa pagtayo. gulat ang ekspresyon ni kyungsoo nang magsalubong ang tingin nila. ang gulat ay unti-unting naging pagkalito at hindi nagtagal, naging lungkot.

o dismaya. hindi sigurado si jongin.

_pasensya na kung ako 'to._

jongin's breath hitched when kyungsoo got out of balance. agad nyang hinigpitan ang kapit sa braso nito para hindi na tuluyang bumagsak sa aspalto. hindi rin nakatakas sa paningin ni jongin ang sugat nito sa tuhod na ngayo'y dumudugo.

before jongin even knew it, inabot nya ang sariling panyo kay kyungsoo at binuhat ito in a bridal style. wala na syang pakialam kung magmukha silang ewan basta madala nya si kyungsoo sa clinic agad-agad.

"takpan mo ng panyo yung sugat mo." jongin said in a whisper.

"ibaba mo na 'ko, okay lang ako, ano ba." reklamo ni kyungsoo at pumapalag pa sa pagkakabuhat sa kanya. "pinagtitinginan na tayo, ano ba."

hindi pinansin ni jongin ang angal ni kyungsoo bagkus ay nilingon nya ang mga kalaro nito kanina. "mga useless kayo." jongin said in a cold voice and piercing gaze. nilagpasan nya ang mga ito at mabilis na naglakad papuntang clinic.

"kaya ko maglakad, ano ba, jongin." sa daan nakatingin si jongin, ramdam nya ang mahihinang hampas ni kyungsoo pati na ang pagpalag nito sa bisig nya, tila ba gusto nang magpababa. "nakikinig ka ba! ibaba mo na ko!" sigaw ni kyungsoo. sya rin ang unang nahiya dahil pinagtinginan sya ng mga tao nang madaanan nila ang canteen. he heard kyungsoo breathed a curse before yanking jongin's collar. "gago naman, jongin eh." nanghihinang sabi ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

jongin frowned at him. _bakit ang layo ng putanginang clinic?_

"jong--"

"second year pa ang team sports, bakit ka naglalaro ng volleyball? ni hindi nga mga english majors kalaro mo." jongin cut him off. "tangina, hindi ka man lang tinulungan. nasan ba 'yang seonho na 'yan? puta, buntot nang buntot sa'yo tapos kung kailan mo kailangan saka naman wala. paano kung hindi kita nakita? hindi ka pa pupunta sa clinic?" pasinghal na sabi ni jongin habang naglalakad papuntang clinic. sa daan sya nakatingin dahil iniiwasan nya ang mga mata ni kyungsoo.

alam nya sa sarili nya na hindi nya mapipigilang mahulog muli sa mga matang 'yan. alam nya sa sarili nya na oras na masdan nya si kyungsoo, hindi nya mapipigilan ang sarili na damahin ang pisngi nito. after all, si kyungsoo ang kahinaan nya. si kyungsoo lang ang makakapagpasuko sa kanya.

hanggang ngayon ay kumakabog ang dibdib nya sa kaba, lalo na noong nakita nya si kyungsoo na nakadapa sa aspalto_. ang layo-layo naman kasi ng bola, bakit mo hinabol?_ gusto nyang sabihin pero baka masaktan nya lang ang damdamin ng binata.

"sa susuno--" natigil si jongin sa pagsasalita. natigil rin sya sa paglalakad. pinakiramdaman nya ang hikbi at sigok ni kyungsoo. nakayuko ito at natatabingan ng buhok ang kalahati ng mukha nito. suminghot si kyungsoo pero tuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak.

kumirot ang puso ni jongin. alam nyang sa loob ng siyam na buwan, may mga gabing umiiyak si kyungsoo and just the thought of it ay nasasaktan ang buong pagkatao ni jongin pero ngayong kaharap nya ito, buhat-buhat at kalong-kalong sa bisig, naririnig ang mahihinang hikbi, hindi napigilan ni jongin na higpitan ang yapos sa katawan ni kyungsoo.

hindi nya mapigilan na isandal si kyungsoo sa dibdib nya at hapitin para sa isang yakap.

_just this once, i promise. _

jongin tighten his embrace. kahit nang iupo nya si kyungsoo sa bench ng clinic, yakap-yakap pa rin nya ito. nag-layo lang sila nang asikasuhin sila ng nursing student na nagka-duty that time. she was asking some information about kyungsoo pero wala nang time si jongin para sagutin ito dahil si kyungsoo muna, si kyungsoo muna ngayon.

agad tinanggal ni jongin ang i.d. ng binata at binigay sa nurse.

habang abala ang nurse isulat ang lahat ng impormasyon, habang abala ang nurse kuhanin ang first aid kid, tanging hikbi ang naririnig ni jongin mula sa binata.

_nahihirapan ako kapag umiiyak ka. _

dahil ba ito sa sermon ni jongin kanina? dahil ba 'to sa pagalit nyang boses? o dahil nainsulto ito at seonho's end dahil kung ano-ano ang sinabi nya? maybe that's the reason why he looked so hurt and he's crying so hard.

hinarap nya si kyungsoo, just this once, pangako, at saka dahan-dahang inangat ang nakayukong ulo ni kyungsoo. nasilayan ni jongin ang basang pisngi at pilikmata, mga matang dating may ningning pero ngayo'y namumula at nagpapakita ng lungkot. "tahan na..." jongin said carefully, softly and it felt familiar.

"huwag ka na umiyak, nasa clinic na tayo. ipapagamot na natin 'yang tuhod mo." jongin said while wiping kyungsoo's tear tracks on his cheeks. "tahan na, please..." without second thoughts, unti-unti nyang hinigit ang katawan ni kyungsoo na umaalog sa hikbi. hinila nya ito sa isang magaan na yakap, ramdam nya ang pisngi ni kyungsoo sa dibdib nya.

mas lalo lang lumakas ang hikbi ni kyungsoo nang maramdaman nya ang pamilyar na yakap ni jongin. wala syang nagawa. gusto nyang magpumiglas pero wala syang lakas. gusto nyang itulak si jongin palayo pero mas gusto nya ang init na hatid ng mga bisig ng dating nobyo.

_kahit sandali, kahit saglit..._

nagpakasasa silang dalawa ni jongin sa yakap na para bang walang mali, walang nangyari. na parang hindi sila nasira ng mga maling desisyon at kalungkutan.

"kyungsoo..." nag-angat nang paningin si kyungsoo nang iusal ni jongin ang pangalan nya. nagsusumamo ang mukha nito, halo-halong pag-aalala at pagsisisi ang nakita ni kyungsoo.

"a-ano?"

jongin was ready to say sorry, to apologize how asshole he was nine months ago. he was ready to be that person kyungsoo expected him to be.

kyungsoo was ready to forgive, to heal and start again. he was ready to gamble again, to risk everything again as long as it's with jongin.

"kyungsoo, i'm s--" hindi pa man natatapos magsalita si jongin, biglang may nagbukas ng pinto ng clinic, biglang may humahangos na pares ng paa, biglang may nag-aalalang tono.

"soo! anong nangyari?!" sabi ni seonho, hinihingal at pawisan. _huli ka na, engot._

unti-unti, lumipat ang tingin ni kyungsoo sa bagong dating na si seonho. mahinahong nag-explain ito sa kung ano ang nangyari.

nasa dulo na ng dila ni jongin ang sorry, mahal pa kita, pwede pa ba but he kept it to himself, thinking that kyungsoo did not need it, did not need him anymore. huli ka na, jongin.

"soo, naman. kapag alam mong masasaktan ka, huwag mo nang habulin." sabi ni seonho habang pinupunasan ang mga bakas ng luha ni kyungsoo. kasabay noon ang pagtawag ng nursing student sa pangalan ng binata para maupo na sa kama.

mabilis na tumayo si seonho at syang umalalay ka kyungsoo papunta sa kama. he wrapped his arms around kyungsoo's waist and carefully guided him towards the bed.

from that moment, parang hangin na lang si jongin dahil wala nang pumansin sa kanya. that was his cue to leave. he walked out of the clinic, taking one last look through the glass doors just to see seonho hugging kyungsoo. tight and secured.

_this is it. _

ito na 'yun. dito na nagtatapos lahat.

\----

likod na lang ni jongin ang nakita ni kyungsoo nang lumingon sya sa pintuan ng clinic. he sighed, almost defeatedly.

paano kung natuloy ang sasabihin ni jongin? paano kung hindi dumating si seonho? nasaan na kaya sila ngayon ni jongin?

pumikit si kyungsoo nang mariin. hindi nya alam kung sa hapdi ba ng ipinapahid ng nurse sa sugat nya o hapdi na dala ng pait sa puso nya.

ang mga yakap ni jongin, ang tagal nyang hiniling na maramdaman ulit ang init na hatid ng bisig nito. ang boses ni jongin nang sabihin nito ang pangalan nya, ang tagal nyang pinagtyagaan ang mga lumang videos nito sa telepono para lang maibsan ang pangungulila nya. ang mga mata ni jongin, ang mga haplos, ang bawat hila at hapit. gusto ulit maramdaman ni kyungsoo ang mga 'yon.

_isa pa, isa pa ulit. please, bumalik ka dito. _

pero ibang braso ang umakbay sa kanya. mainit pero hindi sapat.

they were almost there. pero naudlot pa. baka nga...baka nga hindi na talaga sila pwede at kailangan na nila tanggapin yun.

\----

isang oras pa ang inilagi nila sa clinic bago napagpasyahan ni kyungsoo na pumasok na sa pang-alas singko nyang klase. kahit iika-ika ay nakaya nyang umakyat sa third floor with the help of seonho.

"thank you." kyungsoo murmured.

"mag-ingat ka naman sa susunod, ha? tawagan mo 'ko kapag may kailangan ka." seonho did not give him a chance to reply, he just pulled him in a tight hug. kyungsoo returned it and hugged him back.

"hatid kita mamaya sa inyo, baka wala ka nang masakyan pa-crossing."

"kaya ko naman." kyungsoo said.

"soo, hirap ka nga umakyat ng hagdan eh." in the end, tumango na lang si kyungsoo bago pumasok sa classroom. una-unahang nagtanong ang mga kaklase nya tungkol sa malaking tapal sa siko't tuhod nya.

\----

_ang tagal. _

ang tagal ng jeep sa may caltex. nangawit na’t nilamok si kyungsoo pero wala pa rin jeep pa-crossing.

“mag-lakad na lang kaya tayo? doon na lang din ako sasakay sa crossing.” suggest ni baekhyun nang mapansin nitong nayayamot na sya. gutom na si kyungsoo at gusto na nyang magpahinga. mahapdi ang sugat nya sa sikot at tuhod, hindi rin nya kayang i-deretcho ang mga ito nang maayos. “kyungsoo, ano?”

kahit hirap mag-lakad, umoo na lang sya kay baekhyun at nag-umpisang mag-lakad papuntang crossing. “kaya mo ba? tricycle na lang kaya, kyungsoo?” mariing umiling si baekhyun.

“mahal ang tricycle, ano ka ba.”

“bakit kasi nadapa ka pa.” baekhyun winced bago alalayan maglakad ang kaibigan. “buti na lang dinala ka ni…ni ano sa clinic.” the latter murmured under his breath. alam nyang galit pa rin si baekhyun sa ginawa ni jongin sa kanya but the anger lessen when he learned that he was the one who helped him. “linisin mo ‘yan pag-uwi, hoy!”

“oo na, oo na. parang nanay naman ‘to. para kang si jongin, nadapa na nga ako sa’kin pa nagagalit.” reklamo ni kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila sa kahabaan ng crossing. _malayo pa._ kyungsoo earned a loud, dramatic gasp from his friend. sinamaan nya lang ito ng tingin. “overreacting mo naman.”

“you mean nag-usap kayo? ni _jongin_?! ano pinag-usapan nyo?!” kyungsoo winced at the volume of baekhyun’s voice. lumayo sya nang bahagya sa kaibigan. tinuon nya ang paningin sa flyover, sa mga ilaw ng sasakyan na nagsisilbing liwanag ng gabi. tanaw na nya ang liwanag ng crossing, tanaw na nya ang mga taong nagkukumahog sa pag-sakay sa jeep, paroo’t parito sa mga kainan at convenience store.

huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo at lumanghap ng hangin. o polusyon. hindi sya sigurado.

“magkwento ka naman, kyungsoo. ano? ano sabi nya?” mahinahong tanong ni baekhyun. this time, wala na yung pangungulit at pamimilit sa boses nya.

_“tahan na, please.”_

he started worrying his inner cheeks, forming thoughts, thinking of how he could put what happened earlier into words.

"gusto nyang mag-sorry. ramdam ko na nagsisisi sya sa lahat. h-he was ready to say it kaso...kaso biglang dumating si seonho." he glanced at baekhyun, looking weak yet hopeful. baekhyun gaped at him, slowed down as they approached their destination.

"bakit parang nasasayangan ka? kung natuloy ba yung sorry ni jongin, papatawarin mo? hindi naman biro yung siyam na buwan na para kayong hangin sa isa't isa." baekhyun said as a matter of fact.

"alam ko pero..."

"so papatawarin mo nga? teka nga--_mahal_ mo pa ba si jongin?" biglang tanong ng kaibigan. kyungsoo heaved a breath sa biglaang pag-bitaw ni baekhyun ng tanong.

alam ni kyungsoo ang sagot. hindi man nya aminin sa sarili, alam nya ang nararamdaman nya para kay jongin. nang yakapin sya nito kanina, ramdam ni kyungsoo ang lahat. na hindi nagbago ang nararamdaman nila sa isa't isa. siyam na buwan pero kumakapit pa rin sila sa katiting na pag-asa.

ramdam ni kyungsoo na mahal pa sya ni jongin, sa bawat pahid nito ng luha nya, sa bawat bulong nito ng mga salitang matagal nang gustong marinig ni kyungsoo. ramdam nya. ramdam nya na kahit matagal silang nagkalayo, mayroon pang natitirang pagmamahal sa kanilang dalawa.

it was there, ready to be revived, ready to be saved. and all they needed to do was sit down and talk everything out because it was always effective for them.

"ano, kyungsoo?"

"mahal ko pa. it's not easy to unlove him."

baekhyun eyed him, "despite of what happened? of what he did?"

tango lang ang isinagot ni kyungsoo. malapit na sila sa crossing and the environment was starting to get lively and messy and it was crowded. maraming mga sasakyan, maliwanag ang daan, maingay ang paligid.

"ramdam mo ba yung sincerity ni jongin nung nag-usap kayo?" tumango agad si kyungsoo dahil hindi sya nagkamali. ekspresyon palang ni jongin, alam nyang nagsisisi ito at patuloy na nasasaktan.

nasa crossing na sila, sa tapat ng chowking, nakikipagsiksikan sa mga taong gustong-gusto na umuwi. nasa crossing sila, maingay. samu't sari ang mga tunog; busina ng jeep, sigaw ng barker, tugtugan sa katapat na inuman pero rinig si kyungsoo ang huling tanong ni baekhyun.

"tingin mo ba mahal ka pa ni jongin?" maingay pero malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni kyungsoo. lumingon si kyungsoo sa kaibigan, saglit silang nagtitigan bago naglipat ng tingin si baekhyun sa katapat nilang inuman.

pati si kyungsoo ay lumingon sa tinititigan ng kaibigan.

and there he was, the subject, the topic, the man he had been missing for months, loving for years. jongin looked as if he drank a couple of beer. may nakaipit na sigarilyo sa labi nito habang tumatawa. and there she was, krystal.

nakatungtong ito sa elevated na semento at nakaakbay kay jongin. pinanood ni kyungsoo kung paano i-offer ni krystal ang lighter kay jongin, pinanood nya kung paanong ngumiti si jongin at tumango, pinanood nya kung paanong sindihan ni krystal ang sigarilyo bago umakbay ulit sa lalaki. malakas ang tugtog na nagmumula sa live band na nagpeperform sa inuman, nakakabingi pero rinig ni kyungsoo ang tawanan nila jongin. they were laughing. all of them. all of jongin's friends as if they were making fun of kyungsoo's stupidity and foolishness.

ang kaninang pag-asa na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo ay unti-unting nawawala, unti-unting nauupos.

_well I've been trying in vain  
was only fooling myself_

ang pag-asang kanina pa nya pinanghahawakan ay unti-unting naglaho at napalitan ng hapdi at sakit.

_with each passing day  
the pain still stays the same_

"kyungsoo..." tawag ni baekhyun sa kanya. "tamang mag-sosorry sya pero feeling ko, dapat mo nang tanggapin na hindi na pwede." malumanay pero malaman na sabi ni baekhyun. kyungsoo let out a shuddered breath as he watched jongin cackled at something funny. sa pagkakataon na ito, wala nang maramdaman si kyungsoo kundi ang pagkadismaya; pagkadismaya dahil nagpadala sya sa mga nag-aalalang mata ni jongin, sa mga malalambing nitong bulong. nagpadala sya sa pag-asang umusbong nang yakapin sya ni jongin. pagkadismaya sa sarili dahil sa ikatlong pagkakataon, dinaya na naman sya ng puso, dinaya na naman sya ng tadhana, dinaya na naman sya ng pagmamahal nya kay jongin.

sa pagkakataon na ito, pagod na si kyungsoo. sa lahat ng sakit, sa lahat ng pangungulila, sa lahat ng mga memorya ni jongin na patuloy na bumabaliw sa kanya, sa mga pangakong binitawan ni jongin na hanggang ngayon ay pinanghahawakan pa rin nya.

pagod na si kyungsoo. pagod na sya makipagkumpitensya kay krystal, o sa kahit kanino pa man na pupwedeng palitan si kyungsoo sa buhay ni jongin.

_caught you in the arms of another  
i've been dying everyday since then_

"baka oras na para bumitaw. si krystal na mismong ang sign para hindi ka na umasa. it's...it's all about acceptance, kyungsoo." habang nagsasalita si baekhyun, tinitignan nya lang si jongin. lasing, naninigarilyo, nakatawa at kumportable sa akbay ni krystal. masaya.

iyon lang naman ang hangad ni kyungsoo para kay jongin, ang maging masaya.

_malaya ka na. _

_sana maging masaya ka. _

_paalam. _

kasabay ng pinal na desisyon ang paglakad ni kyungsoo palayo, pasulong. kasabay ng paglakad ay ang pag-agos ng luha nya.

noong gabi na 'yon, nangako si kyungsoo na iyon na ang huling beses na iiyakan nya si jongin.

_huli na 'to. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana na-reach ko ang expectations nyo :ccc 
> 
> the title as well as the song ay applicable din kay seonho na nakitang yakap yakap ni jongin si ksoo. kwento ko sana kaso wala na ku powers haha 
> 
> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((
> 
> hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	30. sa paglipas ng panahon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilang taon ba ang kailangan sa pagbuo muli ng sarili? 
> 
> isang taon? tatlong taon? limang taon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote differently, huhu. it's more like flashbacks lang. nakasaad naman yung time frames/year kung kailan nangyari yung mga certain events. sana maintindihan nyo huhu
> 
> so ayun;; lintek ang time jump dito, enjoy huhu luv u all lalo na si kimkimkim na kaunti ang exposure haha
> 
> HAPPY READING?????? HAHAHAHAH

oras. 

mabilis kung lumipas ang oras. para itong umiihip na hangin at walang nakakaalam kung saan tutungo. para itong banayad na agos ng ilog na kahit kailan ay hindi kayang pigilan. oras. hindi pwedeng ibalik at hindi pwedeng hilahin. oras. hindi pwedeng pahintuin at hindi pwede paghintayin. kung may kailangan kang gawin, gawin mo na, kung may kailangan kang pagdesisyunan, mag-decide ka na, kung may oportunidad, kuhanin mo na para maiwasan ang pagsisisi sa huli. 

may sinabi pa si baekhyun tungkol sa oras. ginagamit rin ito para maghilom ang sugat, magpatawad, mag-isip isip, magbago at buuin muli ang sarili. 

pero hanggang kailan? gaano ba katagal bago maghilom ang sugat? bago maging handa ulit para magpatawad at magmahal? ilang taon ba ang kailangan sa pagbuo muli ng sarili? 

isang taon? tatlong taon? limang taon? 

"hoy, nakikinig ka ba? kailan mo kako sasagutin si seonho? tulala ka na dyan!" sabi ni baekhyun. inalog nito ang pencil holder sa pagmumukha ni kyungsoo bago pinitik ang noo. 

kyungsoo blinked quickly. he breathed out and rested his chin on his palm. ngumuso si kyungsoo bago nagsalita, "hindi pa naman nya 'ko tinatanong. in fact, hindi naman sya nanliligaw." mas lalo lang humaba ang nguso ni kyungsoo. ipinatong pa nya ang hawak na ballpen sa nguso at nagpa-cute sa kaibigan. 

"ano ka ba, engot mo naman! high school pa lang tayo, patay na patay na si seonho sa'yo. hindi lang makaporma kasi may boylet ka noon at nirespeto nya yung break-up nyo ni jongin. imagine, pinalipas muna nya yung isang taon bago ka nya ligawan? and when you turned him down dahil _i'm still healing_..." kyungsoo gave his friend a sharp look to lower the way he imitayed his voice. "hindi pa rin sya umalis sa tabi mo." bumuntong-hininga lang si baekhyun nang sabihin ito (at probably ipamukha ito sa kanya) bago alisin ang ballpen sa nguso nya. kyungsoo remained silent, not really sure how to respond.

"what i'm trying to say is, lagi syang nandyan para sa'yo magmula noong nag-break kayo ng...betlog na jongin na 'yan, maybe it's time to give him a chance? after all, it has been what? four years?" 

"_five._ five years since first year college." he corrected. umupo sya nang maayos at sinamsam ang mga papel na kanina pa nya chine-check-an at itinabi muna sa gilid. he sighed heavily bago nag-slouch sa monoblock na inuupuan.

"wala ka naman nang marereklamo kay seonho except he's a mama's boy." sabay silang tumawa sa biro ni baekhyun. buti na lang at walang masyadong tao sa faculty ngayong umaga na ito. "pero _shit_, kyungsoo do. ano bang ayaw mo kay seonho at bakit hanggang ngayon, nagho-hold back ka pa rin?" 

with that, napaisip si kyungsoo. ano bang ayaw nya kay seonho? when in fact, mabait ito. magalang, lalong-lalo na noong unang beses nya itong dinala at ipinakilala sa mga magulang nya bilang kaibigan. gwapo rin naman ito, approachable at palangiti. pamatay ang dimples at kwela. 

"hay nako, nagco-compare na naman sya." 

"i'm not." kyungsoo grumbled dahil hindi naman talaga. 

"ewan ko sa iyo. may klase ako, bahala ka dyan. sana huwag mo na pakawalan si seonho. ako sasalo dyan, sige ka." baekhyun smiled sheepishly. 

"as if naman na iiwanan mo iyang _honey_ mo para kay seonho." nanlaki ang mga mata ni baekhyun at mukhang naeskandalo. kyungsoo shrugged and grinned at the man standing in front of his desk. "sorry, nabasa ko lang yung chat nyo ni chanyeol." he sticked out his tongue just to tease his former classmate, his bestfriend and his co-teacher. 

alam ni kyungsoo na ready na syang pakyuhin ni baekhyun pero not in this place, not inside the school premises. kaya naman wala itong nagawa kundi magpapadyak palabas ng faculty, bitbit ang mga test paper na kailangan i-administer. 

sakto namang papasok si seonho na may bitbit na plastic sa kaliwang kamay at ang isa naman ay kipkip ang laptop sa dibdib. 

"good morning, sir kyungsoo." bati ni seonho sa kanya. umupo ito sa bakanteng monoblock sa tabi ni kyungsoo sabay lapag ng plastic sa table ni kyungsoo. 

"ano na naman 'yan?" kyungsoo scrunched his nose. 

"wala man lang _good morning_." umismid ito bago nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "goto, baka hindi ka pa nagbe-breakfast eh." 

seonho was right. kumakalam na ang sikmura nya. hindi sya nakakain kaninang pag-alis nya sa bahay dahil nagmamadali syang umalis. after all, alas-otso pa lang naman at alas-nuebe pa ang susunod nyang klase. hindi na nagtaka si kyungsoo na sabay silang kumain ni seonho. 

hati sila sa isang mangkok. walang nag-sasalita dahil abala si seonho sa laptop, habang si kyungsoo naman ay abala sa pagkuha ng laman sa goto. kung napansin man ni seonho na dinadaya nya ito, hindi na lang din ito nagsalita. 

ganoon naman talaga si seonho since college days. mapagbigay, mapagparaya. kaya rin siguro ito nagbigay ng palugit bago pormal na tanungin si kyungsoo kung pwede bang manligaw. 

apparently, he was still hurt that time. maraming nangyari eh. tamang oras nga ang makakapagpahilom sa mga sakit na nararamdaman ni kyungsoo pero at that point, hindi pa rin sapat ang siyam na buwan. lalo na kung araw-araw nyang nakikita si jongin. kahit saang sulok sya ng unibersidad pumunta, nandoon at nandoon si jongin. 

it was probably april, almost end of first year, second semester, nang mapansin nya ang consistent na hindi pag-pasok ni jongin. he was confused and worried as fuck dahil hindi iyon gawain ng isang graduating student. and then suddenly, he was everywhere. sa third floor ng roxas hall, sa room 411, sa dean's office, sa faculty, sa library. kahit sa canteen nandoon si jongin. pati sa kfc, nandoon din ang lalaki kahit alam ni kyungsoo na sawa na itong kumain doon. itinapat pa kung saan sobrang fragile ni kyungsoo dahil hellweek.

kyungsoo remembered that one time na nag-milktea sila ni baekhyun. 

_pagpasok nila, ingay at tawanan ang sumalubong sa kanila. _

_"sige na, it's on me. milktea lang, mga gago." boses ni jongin 'yun, putangina. gustong umatras ni kyungsoo, gusto nyang lumabas sa milktea shop at huminga. _

_pero ma-pride sya. kaya umupo sya sa kabilang dulo ng table at namili ng pwedeng order-in. pilit nyang itinutuon ang mata sa menu kahit na gustong-gusto nyang tignan ang nagmamay-ari ng boses. _

_"milktea lang, anong carrot cake! dae, ano sa'yo? paps? wintermelon? basic weakshits." natatawang sabi ni jongin habang nagta-type sa telepono. _

_"tangina, kim! yabang, ha? porket may allowance ka sa inset!" sabi ni chanyeol sabay tawa. ayaw makinig ni kyungsoo sa kanila pero hindi nya maiwasan dahil kakaunti lang silang nga customer, isa pa, maliit lang naman ang milktea shop. _

_kaya naman napatanong si kyungsoo sa sarili. inset? anong inset? _

_"magkano starting mo? sabihin mo na." pangungulit ni jongdae sa binata. in kyungsoo's peripheral vision, he saw jongin sticked out his tongue and then shook his head. natawa si krystal sa ginawa ni jongin. her laugh was sweet and pleasant in his ears, no doubt na lagi silang magkausap ni jongin. _

_"ayoko sabihin baka sundan nyo 'ko." _

_"tiyak fifteen thousand 'yan." _

_"baka eleven lang kasi fresh grad." _

_"huh! 'yang ngisi na 'yan, eleven thousand? i highly doubt." _

_"same." _

it was around may when he found out the meaning of inset. in-service training. service? training? school-based seminar? allowance? hired lang ang nag-gaganon. mga ganap na teacher lang ang nag-gaganon. 

_hindi kaya...natanggap si jongin sa trabaho?_ kyungsoo thought at that time. 

"...ka na ba?" kyungsoo blinked rapidly and took a sharp inhale. lumingon sya kay seonho na nakatingin sa kanya, nakataas ang kilay at tila ba naghahantay ng response. 

"sorry what? nag-space out ako." kyungsoo bit his lips. kasama nya si seonho pero ibang tao ang iniisip nya. 

"ang sabi ko, nagkapagpa-periodical test ka na ba? okay ka lang ba? anong oras ka natulog kagabi?" seonho looked so worried. he wrapped his arm around kyungsoo's shoulder, akala nya ay aakbayan sya nito with so many teachers around them pero marahang tapik ang ibinigay ni seonho. kyungsoo felt guilty for making hin worry to much. 

"okay lang ako. late na 'ko nakatulog kagabi but i'm fine." kyungsoo reasoned out. mukhang convinced naman si seonho bago ito tumayo at i-straight ang nagusot na polo. 

"balik na 'ko sa faculty namin. sabay tayo umuwi?" kyungsoo looked at the man in front of him, the man who stood by his side for five years, the man who wiped his tears even if those tears were from different man.

baka wala naman talagang mali kay seonho, it's just that...hindi pa handa si kyungsoo. 

"hindi na, magkikita kami ni kuya sa mall." kyungsoo gave him a small smile, still feelin the guilt in him coursing in his body. 

"okay, maybe next time." 

kyungsoo could still remember it.

it was sophomore year, around august. magulo pa ang unibersidad, lalong-lalo na ang college of education dahil sa mga last-minute changes ng room assignments. may mga araw na papasok si kyungsoo sa unibersidad pero walang klase na naa-attend-an dahil sa nakakalitong schedule. naalala ni kyungsoo ang araw na 'yon, kakauwi lang nya. 

sa gate pa lang, rinig na agad ang mga tawanan at buyuan. naglakad sya papasok sa compound nila at nakitang may inuman sa garahe nila jongdae. 

hinagod nya ng tingin ang mga bisita ni jongdae. present si chanyeol, si junmyeon na nakaakbay sa girlfriend na si Irene. nandoon din si kuya minseok na hinahain ang lechong manok sa maliit na mesa. at syempre…mawawala ba si jongin? naka-uniporme ito na pang guro, lahat sila, actually. kulay light blue ang pang-itaas na kasalukuyang tinatanggal ang butones. hinubad ni jongin ang polo at natira ang t-shirt na panloob. nakasuot ito ng slacks na pantalon at itim na sapatos. bagong gupit din ito at itiman na ang buhok, hindi katulad dati na kulay brown at masyadong mahaba. 

“tagay na, sir kim!” hiyaw ni chanyeol habang inaabot ang baso kay jongin na agad namang tinanggap at inisang lagok. 

“lakas pa rin uminom, oh!” asar ni jongdae kay jongin. ngumisi lang ang binate at nagkibit-balikat. 

“partida, unang inom ko ‘to since graduation.” lumayo si kyungsoo sa bintana at nahiga na lang sa kama. kahit malayo sa bintana ay rinig pa rin nya ang usapan. paanong hindi eh nasa iisang compound lang sila at isa pa, normal na malalakas lang ang mga boses nila.

_teacher ka na pala talaga. _

kyungsoo snapped out from his thoughts nang may lumapit na estudyante sa kanya. nakatayo lang sya at nakasandal sa hamba ng pintuan, nagkukunwaring nagbabantay habang nage-exam ang mga bata pero ang totoo, lunod sya sa sarili nyang isipan, lunod sya sa mga alaalang ang hirap bitawan. 

kyungsoo straightened up and raised his eyebrows kindly. "any question?" 

"wala po, sir. magpapasa na po." kyungsoo nodded and accepted the paper. pumunta sya sa teacher's table at doon inilapag ang mga papel. 

"pass your papers if you're done. there's still fifteen minutes left." kyungsoo announced. sabay-sabay ang angal ng mga estudyante ni kyungsoo kaya naman natawa sya. 

pahirapan na naman mag-check ng papel mamaya. it's gonna be a long night...weekend for kyungsoo. 

\---- 

"hello, kuya, ang laki ng robinson's! nasaang parte ka ba?" hiyaw ni kyungsoo sa telepono. hindi gaanong malakas pero sapat para marinig ng kuya nya. 

_"grocery! bilisan mo."_ sabi ni seungsoo sa kanya sabay patay ng telepono. kyungsoo clicked his tongue and walked hastily towards the supermarket. gutom na sya at gusto na nyang makauwi dahil marami pa syang che-check-an na papel at ire-record. ang hirap talaga kapag patapos na ang school year, tambak ang trabaho january pa lang. 

agad dumirecho si kyungsoo sa baggage counter at isinurrender ang bitbit na backpack at laptop bag. 

nakita naman nya agad si seungsoo sa aisle ng wine and beer. "hoy, kuya. nagugutom na 'ko. ilibre mo 'ko." sumulyap lang ito sa kanya bago ituon ang mga mata pabalik sa wine na hawak. 

"salary day mo ngayon, bakit ako pa manlilibre sa'yo?" natatawang sabi ni seungsoo. inilagay nito ang wine bottle sa basket na hawak bago lumakad papunta sa aisle ng mga snacks. 

"delay. bukas pa." kyungsoo huffed. dumampot sya ng dalawang piattos na kulay green at isang balot ng white rabbit bago ito ihulog sa basket ng kuya nya. "thanks." ngumiti lang sya sa kuya nya dahil alam nyang effective 'yon para mauto nya ito. 

it worked. 

pagkatapos nila magbayad sa counter, dumiretso sila sa bonchon to have their dinner. kyungsoo was in the middle of sipping his iced tea nang magsalita ang kuya nya. 

"i'm gonna move out. next week sana kung mapapapayag ko sila mama." seungsoo muttered quietly. kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo. natigilan sa pag-higop ng iced teas so kyungsoo at tumingin sa kuya nya. 

"move out?" 

"hm, live-in with yoona." 

live-in. 

_“alam mo ba, live-in na si krystal saka si jongin?” sabi ni baekhyun one day in their sophomore year. “kasi ‘di ba kapag nakatira kayo sa iisang apartment, iisa ang inuuwian nyo, ibig sabihin no’n live-in na kayo?” baekhyun scrunched his face, still being insensitive how this information ruined kyungsoo inside and out. _

_parang yung kirot at sakit na pilit nyang tinatago, unti-unting nagre-resurface para warakin sya nang husto. hindi na tinapos ni kyungsoo ang pagkain at mabilis na umalis. _

_hindi sya iiyak, hindi sya iiyak. _

"kyungsoo, kyungsoo do..." seungsoo singsonged while waving the spoon in front of him. gusto nyang tumakbo, gusto nyang umalis. gusto nyang umiyak pero hindi na sya ang kyungsoo na kagaya noon. bakit ba ngayon pa nya naalala ang nakaraan? bakit palagi na lang syang hinahabol ng mga nangyari noon? kyungsoo sighed before flashing an obvious tight and sad smile. 

"mag-aasawa ka na 'no?" kahit masaya sya para sa kuya nya, hindi nya maiwasang malungkot dahil hindi magtatagal, bubukod na ito. live-in was on the table to try and figure everything out but sooner or later, alam nyang sa kasalan mauuwi lahat 'to. seungsoo, however, grinned at him. hindi alintana ang lungkot na ipinapakita ni kyungsoo. 

"live-in pa lang. uuwi pa rin naman ako sa'tin paminsan-minsan." kyungsoo hummed in response and finished his food. 

gusto na nyang umuwi. gusto na nyang malunod sa mga papel, magpakapuyat sa mga dapat i-check, i-record, i-type. gusto nya nang magpaka-pagod sa trabaho para kapag humiga sya sa kama, wala na syang oras para mag-isip pa. para wala nang puwang ang mga bakit, paano kung, at sana. 

\----

**jaera kim:** hi kyungsoo! don't forget our lunch! miss ka na ng mga bata. 

**[jaera kim sent a photo] **

**jaera kim:** see u!! 

kyungsoo smiled, tapping his phone screen twice para i-zoom in ang matabang pisngi ni ronron na anim na taon na, para makita pang lalo ang malapad na ngiti ni rahee kahit na ayaw nito ng pini-picture-an. 

limang taon na ang lumipas, natapos na sa pag-aaral si kyungsoo. naka-graduate bilang laude at kasalukuyang nagta-trabaho sa pribadong paaralan. kung tutuusin ay matagal nang panahon ang lumipas mag-mula noong tuluyang nanlamig si kyungsoo at jongin sa isa't isa, lumipas na ang maraming buwan at taon pero bakit hindi magawang lumayo ni kyungsoo sa pamilya ng dating nobyo? 

_"sa ginagawang mong 'yan, talagang hindi ka makaka-move on!"_ pagalit na sabi ni baekhyun nang malaman na tuloy pa rin si kyungsoo sa pagdalaw sa mga pamangkin ni jongin. third year college sila noon. wala na si jongin sa bulacan. balita nya ay sa manila na ito nakatira at doon nagtuturo. magkasama sila ni krystal na nakatira sa iisang apartment na sila jongin din ang nagmamay-ari. 

_bakit nga kaya ang hirap layuan ng mga kim? _

okay naman na si kyungsoo. he's doing fine, at least that's what he told to himself. ito lang talagang mga nakakaraan na araw ay bigla-bigla na lang syang nakakaroon ng war flashbacks. siguro kasi malapit na ang birthday nya, pati na rin ang birthday _nya._

"tangina." bulong ni kyungsoo sa sarili bago nag-reply kay jaera. 

**kyungsoo do:** see you din po ate! 

\---- 

first year college nang ipinangako ni kyungsoo na hindi na sya iiyak na si jongin ang dahilan. he kept his promise. 

not until third year college. naalala nya ang mga gabing iniiyakan nya ang mga instagram stories ni jongin. alam nyang nasa bulacan ito oras na mag-post ito ng mga litrato nila ronron, ng mga videos ni rahee na kumakanta. alam nyang nasa bulacan si jongin kapag nagre-raincheck si jaera sa mga weekend lunch nila. alam nyang nasa bulacan si jongin at kasama nito si krystal umuwi dahil ultimo bus ticket nila pauwi ay ipinangangalandakan nilang dalawa. 

naalala nya ang mga gabing hihiga lang sya sa kama. kahit tambak ang lesson plan na gagawin sa iba't ibang subject ay nagagawa pa rin nyang tumunganga at isipin si jongin. iyakan si jongin. ma-miss si jongin. 

pero ganoon naman yata talaga. kailangan iiyak para mabawasan ang bigat. kailangan iiyak pero babangon din at pupunasan ang luha, magpapatuloy na parang walang nangyari. 

"sir kyungsoo, bukas ko bigay yung grades ng mga grade 10 mo." sabi ng isang guro na nakasalubong ni kyungsoo sa math department. inangat ni kyungsoo ang paningin at ibinalik sa kasalukuyan ang isipan. magalang syang ngumiti sa subject teacher ng advisory class ni kyungsoo. 

"okay lang, ma'am. kahit hanggang friday po, okay lang sa'kin. by the way, nasa faculty po ba si sir seonho?" kyungsoo asked politely. 

"ay, oo. kakadating lang. kayo ba?" 

kyungsoo was taken aback. "p-po?" 

"mag-boyfriend ba kayo? magdadalawang taon ka na kasi dito. palagi naming napapansin na lagi kayong magkasama ni sir seonho. it's either you go here in our depertment or seonho in yours." may mapaglarong ngiti sa math teacher na kaharap ni kyungsoo. he couldn't help but to smile shyly. 

"wala pa po kami sa point na 'yon." kyungsoo said, chuckling lowly. 

"nako, wala pa ba? hindi na nga kayo mapaghiwalay ni sir seonho." 

kyungsoo laughed dahil totoo naman. he shook his head and head off inside the faculty. there, nakita nya si seonho, offering a fond gaze and sweet smile. excited itong paupuin si kyungsoo sa tabi. "pinagdala mo ba 'ko ng rice?" tanong ni kyungsoo, hindi pa man sya nakakaupo sa tabi ni seonho. 

"ikaw pa ba, malakas ka sa'kin eh." seonho smiled sheepishly bago i-offer ang isang tupperware ng kanin na nakalaan para sa kanya. he muttered a soft _thank you_ and ate lunch together. it became their habit for the past two years; ang kumain nang sabay, ang umuwi nang sabay, ang magtulungan sa lahat ng paperworks. 

it has been like that for five years now.

_"what i'm trying to say is, lagi syang nandyan para sa'yo."_

tama naman si baekhyun. simula't sapul, si seonho na ang kasama nya, si seonho na ang katabi nya. si seonho ang laging nandyan para pawiin ang hapdi, para punasan ang luha, para mag-offer ng mainit na yakap at magpatahan. 

kapag hirap na hirap na sya sa mga lesson plans, si seonho lagi ang magpu-push kay kyungsoo. noong nagsimula syang mag-ojt sa pampublikong eskwelahan, si seonho ang laging nagpapalakas ng loob nya. 

_"nandito lang ako para sa'yo." bulong ni seonho habang pinapahid ang luha nya. everything was all over the place. ang field study books na kailangan sagutan, ang microteaching na hindi naging maganda ang outcome pati na ang muntikan na hindi pagpasa ni kyungsoo sa midterm. "tumahan ka na." malambing ang boses ni seonho. humikbi si kyungsoo at unti-unting sumiksik sa bisig ng lalaki. _

_iba. ibang-iba sa nakasanayan nya. _

_isang halik sa sentido ang natanggap ni kyungsoo. hindi sya umalma, hindi sya nagreklamo. bagkus ay yumakap sya pabalik at umusal, "salamat."_

hanggang ang mga simpleng pagpahid ng luha ay naging tawa. dumadalas na rin ang halik na iginagawad ni seonho hindi lang sa noo, kung hindi pati na rin sa pisngi at hindi nagtagal ay sa labi. 

hanggang sa ang mga tingin ay puno na ng pag-asa, ang mga salita ay may kaakibat na lambing at pagmamahal, at ang mga halik ay may ibig sabihin. 

_"kyungsoo..." usal ni seonho habang naglalakad sila pauwi. hindi pa rin mapigil ni kyungsoo ang lalaki na huwag na syang ihatid dahil galing ito sa trabaho pagkatapos ay sasadyain pa sya para sunduin at samahan pauwi. "gusto ko 'tong ginagawa natin." _

_kyungsoo just hummed, offering a small smile to seonho. _

_"pero huwag ngayon. siguro pagka-graduate mo saka kita tatanungin. that way, hindi ka na maiilang. hindi ka na mangingimi dahil may teacher na sumusundo sa'yo." they both chuckled at that statement. umakbay si seonho sa kanya at nagbitaw ng pangako. _

_"hihintayin kita." _

true to his words, matyagang naghintay si seonho. kita nya sa bawat titig nito ang sinseridad tuwing sumusulyap ito sa kanya. ramdam nyang ang pagmamahal ni seonho sa tuwing niyayakap sya nito kapag sobrang pagod na si kyungsoo sa lahat. 

he almost said yes. _almost._ dahil parang may pumipigil pa rin sa kanya. parang hindi pa rin handa ang puso nyo. at the back of his mind, may maliit na boses na naghuhumiyaw ng pangalan ni jongin. hindi nya masisi ang sarili nya dahil si jongin, hindi man nya unang nobyo, ay syang unang nagparamdam ng pagmamahal. kahit naging malabo man sila noong bandang huli, hindi maipagkakaila na minahal nya talaga si jongin. and he would never love someone else the way he loved jongin. 

he was certain about it. 

\----

fourth year college si kyungsoo noon. 

_tatlong taon. _

tatlong taon magmula nung naghiwalay sila ni jongin. 

tatlong taon magmula nung nalaman nya na magta-thailand si jongin at tila walang balak magpaalam. 

the first time he learned about it, nasaktan si kyungsoo. lalo na't sigawan ang pinakatumatak sa kanya noong araw na iyon. hindi nya alam na iyon na pala ang huling halik na igagawad sa kanya ni jongin, ang huling yakap, huling ngiti, huling pasalubong at huling away. 

_mapait. _

mapait dahil iyon lang pala ang ending ng relasyon nila. sigaw, angil, iyak. ganoon lang pala ang magiging hangganan ng halos tatlong taon na pagmamahalan. 

fourth year sya noon, practice teaching season. sa tuwing papasok si kyungsoo sa pampublikong paaralan para sa ojt nya ay si jongin lang ang naaalala nya. 

kung paano ito humarap sa klase, kung paano tumindig at tumayo. kung gaano ka lakas ang boses na dinedepende sa sitwasyon. kung paano ito ngumiti kapag may estudyanteng nagbiro. kung paanong mabilis ang mga mata nito at nahuhuli agad ang mga nagkokopyahan sa summative test. 

naisip ni kyungsoo kung ganoon pa rin ba si jongin, kung masungit pa rin, kung kinagigiliwan pa rin ng mga estudyante kahit hindi palangiti. sinong may alam? matagal na silang hindi nag-uusap, malay ba ni kyungsoo kung nagbago na ito. 

fourth year college... 

doon din siguro nagsimulang magpatawad si kyungsoo. doon nya naintindihan na baka may mas valid na reason si jongin kung bakit hindi ito nagsabi agad, kung bakit takot itong malaman agad ni kyungsoo na aalis ito pansamantala. if he was jongin, he'd probably do the same. 

malamang ay aatras din sya kapag nakita nyang umiiyak si jongin. pero hindi...inakala ni kyungsoo, duwag si jongin para hindi magpaalam sa kanya. bagkus, matapang ito. 

all along, he was brave enough to pursue his dreams with broken heart and ruined relationship. baekhyun was wrong about him, seonho was wrong about him. now that kyungsoo realized, he admired jongin. 

he was proud of him. always. 

kaya nang malaman ni kyungsoo na matatapos na ang kontrata nito sa pribadong paaralan na pinagtuturuan at balak mag-thailand ulit, ngumiti lang si kyungsoo. ngumiti lang sya at sa isip, bumulong sya ng isang hiling. 

_mag-ingat ka. _

hindi alintana ang kurot sa puso nang malaman nya na magkasama sila ni krystal. it did not matter anymore. 

_kung saan ka masaya, kim. doon din ako. _

iyon na siguro ang acceptance na matagal nang sinasabi ni baekhyun. 

tuloy lang ang buhay. kahit pagod sa practice teaching at isang subject na tine-take, kinakaya pa naman. kakayanin para sa bayan. 

not until his final demonstration teaching was fast approaching. not until his cooperating teacher asked him to revise his lesson plan again and again. wala pa rin syang instructional materials na nagagawa dahil nga wala pa syang approved na lesson plan. 

pagkatapos ma-reject ang pangatlong attempt ni kyungsoo sa lesson plan, parang gumuho ang mundo nya. napaupo na lang sya sa sahig ng sariling kwarto at saka mahinang umiyak. hindi na nya alam ang gagawin nya. huling-huli na sya kumpara sa mga kasamahan nya sa cooperating school. sya na lang yata ang wala pang lesson plan habang ang iba ay nasa visual aids na. 

nakikita na ni kyungsoo na magre-redemo sya. worse, babagsak sa practice teaching, hindi makakapag-second semester, hindi ga-graduate at made-delay. 

mas lalo lang syang humagulgol to the point na narinig na ito ng kuya nya. 

"bunso, ano bang problema? sabihin mo naman." desperado na si seungsoo. nangangamba na rin ito dahil panay lang ang iyak ni kyungsoo at hindi makapagsalita. 

"l-lesson plan." usal ni kyungsoo bago lumakas ulit ang iyak. hindi alam ni seungsoo ang gagawin. as much as he wanted to help, mukhang hindi nya kaya at hindi sya useful. kaya naman tinawag nito si jongdae at syang hiningan ng tulong. 

"kyungs, tahan na. tutulong ako, okay? tumahan ka na." sabi ni jongdae, bakas ang pag-aalala habang pinapa-inom sya nito ng tubig. 

"babagsak ako kuya dae. hindi ako makaka-graduate." 

"huwag mo nga isipin 'yan, maligo ka para mahimasmasan ka. while doing so, check ko ang lesson plan mo." kyungsoo agreed immediately. wala na syang lakas para umangal at humindi. 

natapos sya maligo. isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan nya nang maupo sa tabi ng pinsan. "anong gagawin ko kuya?" 

"pang-grade 10 ba 'to? world literature?" 

kyungsoo hummed in response. pipikit-pikit dahil inaantok na sya. 

"grade 9 hinawakan ko noong field study. wala akong ganitong lesson plan. but i can ask minseok, grade 10 hawak nya noong practice teaching nya. sa ngayon, matulog ka na. bukas mo na gawin 'to. i'll have minseok send the file to you tapos revise natin bukas." jongdae glance at him, worriedly. tinulungan sya nitong mahiga sa kama at tinapik ang pisngi. "kaya mo 'yan, ikaw pa ba." a smile bloomed on jongdae's face. 

"thank you, kuya." tumango lang si jongdae. mabilis dinapuan ng antok si kyungsoo nung gabing 'yon. pinalaya nya ang alalahanin at hinayaang makapag-pahinga nang husto ang isip. 

nagising na lang sya dahil sa kalam ng sikmura. naalala nyang hindi pala sya nag-hapunan kaya naman bumangon sya at sumulyap sa orasan na nakasabit pero wala ang salamin nya kaya hindi rin nya nakita. 

cellphone ang una nyang naisip kaya naman dinampot nya ito. he glanced at the clock, 12:32, and then caught a familiar name in his notification. kinurot ni kyungsoo ang sarili dahil baka namamalikmata lang sya, baka panaginip lang 'to at hindi sya magising-gising. 

_kimkimkim sent an attachment_

ibang kim pala 'to. hindi pala si minseok ang tutulong sa kanya. hindi pala si minseok ang magsasalba sa kanya paahon sa palpak na lesson plan. 

hindi ito panaginip dahil kanina pa kinukurot ni kyungsoo ang hita. ramdam nya ang hapdi nito at malamang magkakapasa pa sya. 

kyungsoo, with all the courage he could muster, tapped the notication. 

tumambad sa kanya ang conversation nila ni jongin. buong akala nya ay simpleng pag-send lang ito ng file pero bakit may kaakibat na message? bakit wala pa man syang nababasa ay hindi na sya makahinga? ganoon ba ang epekto ni jongin sa kanya after all these years? 

**kimkimkim [bear emoji]:** jongdae asked me about hunchback of notre dame lesson plan. said you were having a hard time fixing your lp. 

**kimkimkim sent an attachment **

it was sent few minutes ago. jongin was online and probably waiting for a reply. alam na rin siguro ng lalaki na nabasa nya ito. 

kyungsoo, setting his pride aside, typed hastily. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** thank you. sorry sa abala. tatlong beses ko na inulit yung lp ko, hindi ko na alam gagawin ko. 

**kimkimkim [bear emoji]: **you're not a bother at all. 

**kimkimkim [bear emoji]: **keep the objectives as is. revise mo na lang yung application as well as the evaluation. ibang activities ilagay mo. yung discussion, you can create your own. it's always up to you basta aligned sa objectives yung flow. 

**kimkimkim [bear emoji]: **good luck, kyungsoo. kaya mo ‘yan.

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** thank you, jongin. salamat nang sobra. 

**kimkimkim [bear emoji]: **also, jongdae told me you were crying. huwag ka na umiyak. tahan na. 

pasado sa final demo. pasado sa first semester. pasado sa practice teaching. wala na yatang mahihiling pa si kyungsoo. marami ang nag-congratulations, marami ang naging masaya para sa kanya pero isang tao lang ang nagma-matter noong panahon na iyon. 

_si jongin. _

dahil lingid sa kaalaman ng iba, nag-uusap ulit sila. hindi man madalas dahil alam nyang busy ito sa sariling trabaho pero hindi rin madalang. kapag may libreng oras, kapag hindi pa dinadapuan ng antok, isa't isa ang takbuhan nila. 

simpleng palitan ng mga mensahe pero parang nasa alapaap na naman si kyungsoo, unti-unting nahuhulog sa mga salita ni jongin, unti-unting lumalambot ang puso na pinatigas ng panahon. akala nya may patutunguhan lahat ng ito. akala nya kaya nilang magsimula ulit. akala nya pwede pa. 

hanggang sa ang mga akala ay naging isang malaking ilusyon dahil mayroong krystal si jongin. 

dahil may instagram story update si jongin. litrato ito ng kamay ni krystal. makinang ang singsing sa palasingsingan na daliri dahil nasisinagan ito ng araw. ang isang daliri ni jongin ay nakaturo sa magarang singsing. 

_kimkimkim 5 mins. _

_it fits. and suits you. @ rayong, thailand._

magmula noon, hindi na sila nag-usap ni jongin. ni hindi nya nga alam na lumipad na pala ito sa thailand. hindi na rin nagtanong si kyungsoo kahit litong-lito ang puso't isipan nya. hindi na sya nag-usisa pa dahil malinaw na malinaw, wala nang lugar si kyungsoo sa puso ni jongin. 

fourth year sya noon at sa pangalawang pagkakataon, talunan na naman ang puso nya. 

walang iba kung hindi si seonho ang nasa tabi nya. hindi na ito nagtanong kung bakit bumalik na naman sa dating gawi si kyungsoo. hindi rin naman ito tanga para hindi malaman ang sagot. 

si seonho ang nagsilbing lakas sa mga malulungkot na gabi. ito rin ang naging kasa-kasama nya sa mahahalagang araw ng buhay nya; graduation, licensure examination, ang pag-aabang ng resulta, ang pagce-celebrate dahil bukod sa cum laude si kyungsoo, board passer na rin ito. 

si seonho rin ang nag-rekomenda ng pribadong paaralan na pwedeng pagtrabahuhan ni kyungsoo. hindi ito nawala noong demo nya, nasa tabi nya ito nang sabihin na hired na sya at hanggang ngayon, limang taon na ang nakararaan, si seonho pa rin ang nasa tabi nya. 

siguro tama si baekhyun, hindi na sya kailangan tanungin ni seonho. sagot na lamang nya ang hinihintay ng binata. mas lalo lang na-bother si kyungsoo sa katotohanan na hindi pa nya naibabalik ni katiting ang pagtingin ni seonho sa kanya. 

_bakit hanggang ngayon, nagho-hold back ka pa rin?_

bakit nga ba? 

hindi rin sya sigurado. 

\----

"kyungsoo, tanghali na! bumangon ka na daw sabi ni mama!" sigaw ni seungsoo mula sa labas. rinig ni kyungsoo ang pag-saway ni yoona sa kuya nya na huwag na syang gisingin pero too late, mulat na mulat na si kyungsoo. 

hindi ito nag-move out. bagkus ay si yoona ang lumipat sa kanila. walang kaso sa mga magulang nila dahil minsanan na lang itong umuuwi sa crossing, mas madalas na ito sa bahay-matanda nila kyungsoo. 

lumabas si kyungsoo ng kwarto pagkatapos mag-toothbrush at maghilamos. masama ang titig ni yoona sa kuya nya. "sinabi ko sa'yo huwag mo na gisingin! bakasyon naman. isang taon na maaga ang pasok ng kapatid mo, pagod 'yan sa pagtuturo for a year!" angil ni yoona. natawa lang si kyungsoo sa sermon ni yoona. 

"okay lang, ate." kyungsoo mumbled before marching his way to the kitchen. bakasyon ngayon, kakatapos lang ng graduation sa private school na pinagtuturuan ni kyungsoo. may isang buwan sya para mamahinga, pagkatapos noon ay inset na naman at panibagong pagbubukas ng school year. 

wala pa man ay pagod na agad si kyungsoo. 

"kyungsoo! dumaan pala si baekhyun dito kanina, may pinapaabot." sabi ni seungsoo na kasunod nya papuntang kusina. 

"ano na naman? sabi nya hindi nya ko bibwisitin ngayong bakasyon." pabirong sabi ni kyungsoo sabay harap sa kuya nya. 

inabot nito ang maliit na sobre. naintriga naman si kyungsoo kaya kinuha nya at binuklat ang nasa loob.   
  


_senior high school reunion  
saturday, april 25_

totoo ba ‘to o trip lang ni baekhyun dahil april na? kyungsoo did not know. either way, hindi naman sya a-attend. wala syang balak um-attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go seonho ay joke hahahaha
> 
> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	31. sa muling pagkikita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tapos na ang habulan at taguan, sa isip-isip ni kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at ako po ay nagbabalik muli! pasensya na kung natagalan huhu. 
> 
> shs au supposed two have 2 chapters left but i split 31 into two parts dahil masyadong magiging mahaba huhu. ayoko naman kayong bigyan ng big time PAIN nang isang bagsakan joke hahaha. 
> 
> sana magustuhan nyo! i cried /a little/ while writing this chap, so pasensya na kung mamamasma din mga mata nio :cc  
also,, listen to this! [umpisa by jensen gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGn_h80tnvs%22)

_it slipped out of his mouth. _

_kahit lango sa alak at parang malabong memorya, naaalala pa rin ni jongin ang nangyari pati na ang mga binitawan nyang salita. _

_"tara na, uwi na." jongin slurred as he whispered against kyungsoo's temple. umungol lang ang nobyo at mas lalong hinigpitan ang yapos sa leeg nya pati sa hita nya. nakaupo sila sa malambot at magarang sofa nila junmyeon. kumportable ang upo nila, lalung-lalo na si kyungsoo na nakasiksik at nakapulupot sa katawan nya. _

_naparami ang inom nila pareho pero nasa katinuan pa naman. problema nga lang ay antok na antok na si kyungsoo. walang tiwala si jongin sa sarili para buhatin ito dahil sya rin ay umiikot ang paningin. _

_"baby, uwi na." jongin, once again, nudged his boyfriend. _

_"gago naman eh." kyungsoo whined angrily. "tulog na tayo." the latter snuggled closer, almost sitting on his lap. buti na lang at sila na lang ang tao sa living room. hinatid ni junmyeon sa sakayan ang iba nilang mga kaibigan kaya walang witness kung gaano ka-clingy ang nobyo nya. _

_"wala tayo sa bahay, by. tara na." jongin said while chuckling. kinupkop nya ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at bahagyang inalog. kyungsoo fluttered his eyes and smiled drunkenly. _

_"hoy, lasing." sabi ni kyungsoo, tumatawa. kaya naman nahawa si jongin at sinabayan ang hagikgik ng nobyo. _

_"ako pa talaga ha? sino kaya yung hindi makatayo, hm?" jongin asked playfully, kissing kyungsoo's plump lips multiple times. nalukot ang mukha ni kyungsoo at pilit umiiwas sa halik ni jongin. _

_"ano ba..." masungit na sabi ni kyungsoo sabay baon ng mukha sa leeg ni jongin. _

_"what?" nakapikit na sabi ni jongin. sa totoong lang, hindi na rin nya alam ang sinasabi. umiikot ang paligid nya, tanginang gsm + tang dalandan + sprite. sino ba ang gago na nagtimpla ng alak nila? _

_"kiss ka nang kiss, 'di naman nag-shave." kyungsoo grumbled against his neck. nakapatong ang pisngi nito sa balikat nya at tumatama ang hininga sa balat nya. jongin smiled and started kissing kyungsoo's cheeks playfully, purposely rubbing his chin on kyungsoo's soft skin. _

_"gara mo by!" saway ni kyungsoo. pinalo sya nito sa bandang dibdib pero hindi naman gaanong masakit. _

_"tara na kasi. hindi kita tatantanan ng halik hangga't di ka tumatayo." jongin threatened. kailangan na nila umuwi dahil nakakahiya na kay junmyeon. "come on, uwi na tayo sa bahay natin." _

_"by, ang ingay. kakagatin kita." kyungsoo murmured against his neck. jongin soon felt kyungsoo's teeth nipping the certain spot on his neck, making him shivered a little. _

_"halikan kita dyan eh." _

_"kurutin kita dyan." _

_"kilitiin kita dyan." ang mga palitan nila ng pang-aasar ay nagdala ng ngiti sa mga labi nila. hilo man at lango sa alak, natatawa pa rin sila at nakukuha pang magbangayan._

_"suntukin kita." hamon ni kyungsoo at saka ikinuyom ang kamao. jongin paused for a while, thinking of his own counter-attack. and then he smiled. _

_sinilip nya si kyungsoo kahit nakasiksik ito sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat nya bago nagsalita, "pakasalan kita dyan eh." there. it came out of his mouth accidentally but he meant it. he would never dare ask this question to anyone unless it's kyungsoo. _

_unti-unti, kyungsoo detached himself and looked at him. eyes blinking slowly, sleepily and it made jongin's heart flutter. the younger huffed at him. _

_"wala ka namang singsing." kyungsoo mumbled quietly. jongin raised his eyebrows in amusement. sa tuwing inaasar nya si kyungsoo gamit ang konsepto ng kasal, lagi syang nakakatanggap ng pingot o kurot pero ngayon, bakit parang pati si kyungsoo handa na sa pang-habambuhay na matagal nang ipinapangako ni jongin? bakit parang kahit lasing ay desidido na rin si kyungsoo? _

_"aayain mo 'ko ng kasal wala ka namang singsing." kyungsoo slurred and then pouted at him. kahit inaantok at may alak sa sistema, pilit kinapa ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin. just when jongin was about catch kyungsoo's hand, saka nya naalala ang singsing sa hinlalaki nya. _

_jongin immediately slipped the ring out of his finger and played with it. "pwede na ba 'to?" jongin was chuckling as he said those words but his voice was laced with sincerity ang genuineness. "bigay 'to ni mama, lahat kami ng mga ate mayroong ganito. may naka-engrave na jongin kim sa loob. i-- is this...enough?" _

_"iyo 'yan eh. bigay ng mama mo, bakit ibibigay mo sa'kin?" kyungsoo pouted but he let jongin put the ring on his finger. di hamak na malaki ito at hindi kasya sa daliri nya pero hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo ang ngiti sa labi. _

_kung kanina ay lasing sya sa alak, ngayon ay lasing sya sa pagmamahal. _

_"edi good. you'll have a piece of me." jongin looked at him with all the sincerity and fondness. "i love you, by." bulong ni jongin. hindi sumagot si kyungsoo, bagkus ay pinaglapat nya ang mga labi nila at umusal sa pagitan ng halik. _

_"i love you, kim. kahit ilang beses ka magtanong, palaging oo ang sagot." _

_"pangako?" jongin asked carefully. tumango si kyungsoo na may kaakibat na ngiti sa labi. _

_"promise! kiss pa kita para sealed." kyungsoo giggled as they shared a deep, loving kiss. not minding if junmyeon would suddenly walked in and saw how crazy they were to each other. _

malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni jongin habang iniikot-ikot ang singsing sa daliri. kanina pa nya ito pinaglalaruan bago pa man sila makasakay ng eroplano. it's the same ring he used when he sloppily proposed to kyungsoo one drunken night. jongin doubted kung naaalala pa ni kyungsoo 'yon dahil mga bata pa sila. too young and too dumb for something like marriage. for someone who was still in third year college, sobrang tanga nya to impose something like that sa isang senior high school student. jongin still scoffed whenever he think about that time. 

kanina pa malalim ang iniisip nya to the point na hindi nya namalayan, nasa pilipinas na ulit sya. 

dalawang taon syang namalagi sa thailand. kung tutuusin ay napakaraming oportunidad doon pero hindi na kaya ni jongin ang pangungulila sa pamilya. if things work out the way he planned, gusto na nyang mag-settle sa iisang lugar kung saan kasama nya ang pamilya nya. 

"jongin, nandito na yung sundo namin. wala pa ang mga ate mo?" tanong ni krystal habang sumusulyap sa van na nag-aabang sa kanila. 

"you go ahead. padating na daw sila." jongin nodded, sending kind smile to krystal.

"sure?" jongin just waved her off before laughing. "sige. bye! say hi to ate jaera." 

"hm, 'course." krystal was about to walk away but jongin spoke loud enough for her to halt. "when will i see you again?" 

she smiled sweetly, "mami-miss mo 'ko, no? you'll see me at the wedding." sabi nito, bakas sa mukha na firm na sa isang life-changing na desisyon. 

lumapit si jongin sa dalaga bago ito hilahin sa isang mahigpit na yakap. "i won't be late, i promise." 

"dapat lang! i need you there." krystal muttered against his shoulder, hugging him tightly before pulling away. "bye, jongin." may pabaon pang ngiti at halik sa pisngi nya ang dalaga. hinatid nya ng tingin ang dalaga papunta sa sundo, papunta sa sarili nitong pamilya. 

hindi nagtagal, dumating na rin ang sundo nya. bukod sa asawa ni jaera, kasama pati ang mga pamangkin ni jongin pati na rin si jungah na malayo palang ay nakasigaw na. 

\---- 

natulog lang si jongin. 

kahit may salo-salong hinanda si ina para sa pag-uwi nya, saglit lang syang nanatili sa hapagkainan at agad ring umakyat sa sariling kwarto. dalawang araw syang puro kain tulog lang, nagkukulong sa kwarto at umiiwas sa mga tao. 

not until jungah barged inside his room. nasa bahay sila ni jaera. hinanda ni jongin ang tenga para sa sermon ng ate nya. 

"akala mo naman may jetlag 'tong bugok na 'to. bumangon ka nga dyan!" hiyaw nito bago hilahin ang kumot na tumatakip sa buong katawan ni jongin. "i-unpack mo yung mga damit mo kaysa nakakalat doon sa baba!" bigla nalang nag-register ang sakit na dala ng pingot ni jungah kaya napaupo sya sa kama. inangilan nya ang ate nya at itinulak ang kamay. 

"stop it." sabi ni jongin. nakabusangot ang pagmumukha. mumurahin nya sana ang ate nya pero biglang sumilip si ronron sa puntuan nya. ronron whimpered nang lumingon sya at magtama ang paningin nila. mabilis itong tumakbo palayo. 

hindi na yata sya kilala. 

sabagay, halos dalawang taon pa lang ito nang lumipat si jongin pa-manila para magtrabaho. tatlong taon din sya doon, idagdag pa ang dalawang taon na inilagi nya sa thailand. kulang-kulang pitong taon na ito habang si rahee naman ay eleven years old na halos. 

hindi na ine-expect ni jongin na makikilala pa sya ng mga ito gayong matagal syang nawala kahit na ba nagkakausap sila sa video call. suddenly, nalungkot sya. spoiled sa kanya noon si rahee at sya rin ang palaging nag-aalaga kay ronron, lalo na kapag kasama nya si ky-- 

"maligo ka! pupunta si ina. nagtatampo sa iyo 'yun kasi parang wala lang yung pa-welcome dinner nya sa'yo nung umuwi ka." nakaramdam tuloy ng guilt si jongin kaya naman tuluyan syang tumayo para maligo. he was about to shut the bathroom door nang iharang ng ate nya ang sarili. 

"ano?" jongin raised his eyebrows. 

"sungit mo naman." jungah rolled his eyes on him before pulling a small envelope out of nowhere. "dumaan sila chanyeol dito last week tapos pinapabigay 'to nung boyfriend nya." 

jongin's eyebrows knitted together, "baekhyun?" hindi sila gaanong close ni baekhyun dahil halos pa-graduate na sila mang maging mag-boyfriend ito. "ano ba 'yan?" jongin jerked his head towards the envelope. 

"no idea." his sister shrugged. ito na rin ang nagbukas ng envelope bilang sya naman itong usisera. "uhh...to sir jongin kim. we would like to invite you...ah! reunion! wait--kaklase mo ba yung baekhyun?" bakas ang pagkalito sa mukha ng ate nya kaya naman kinuha ni jongin ang maliit na papel at binasa ang invitation. 

"reunion 'to nila kyungsoo. naging student-teacher nila ako before so maybe that's why." jongin let out a heavy sigh. hindi magandang ideya ang um-attend kaya naman ibinalik nya sa ate nya ang invitation. 

"hindi ka pupunta?" 

"no, why would i? nandoon si kyungsoo. i don't want to make him uncomfortable." jongin said. buo na ang desisyon na huwag nang pumunta. 

"hindi naman si kyungsoo ang ipupunta mo doon." jungah shot him a knowing look. 

agad umiling si jongin. "tinatamad ako." 

"hay nako, simula nung umuwi ka, hindi ka pa lumalabas ng bahay. you need some sun! you still have less than a week to think." bahagyang sinuntok ni jungah ang braso nya, nagsusumamo ang tingin, tila ba may gustong ipahiwatig. 

"we'll see." jongin shrugged dismissively, closing the bathroom door to avoid the conversation. 

\---- 

"sumama ka na, minsan lang 'to!" nagpapadyak si baekhyun sa harap ni kyungsoo na parang bata. kanina pa sya kinukulit nito na um-attend ng reunion at kanina pa rin nya ito hinihindian. 

"no. nope. hindi. ayoko." malamig na sabi ni kyungsoo sabay talikod sa kaibigan. dumiretcho sya sa kusina nila at nagsalin ng tubig sa isang baso. 

"come on, soo. minsan lang 'to, kahit magpa-late ka, okay lang sa'kin basta nandoon ka. para na rin makita mo yung pinagpaguran namin ng president natin nung grade 12." kyungsoo looked up at his friend who was wearing a hopeful smile. nagpa-cute pa ito by fluttering his eyes. "do it for me, please? invited din naman si sir seonho." 

napataas ang kilay ni kyungsoo. "si seonho? bakit? kaklase ba natin si seonho?" umirap lang si kyungsoo. 

"hindi, pero teacher natin sya." baekhyun shot him a glare. "hindi mo natatandaan? hello! doon nga kayo unang nagkakilala!" 

"syempre, alam ko, sira! hindi ko lang ine-expect na pati teachers natin invited." kyungsoo then crossed his arms, pinag-iisipan kung pupunta ba sya o hindi. baka dumepende na lang sya kay seonho. kung pupunta ito, edi pupunta na rin si kyungsoo. 

"kung iniisip mong nandoon si jongin..." 

"wala akong iniisip na ga--" 

"...huwag kang mag-alala, baka hindi sya umabot. we all know na uuwi sya but the question is when." baekhyun interrupted him na para bang sure ito sa sinasabi. maybe...maybe he should trust baekhyun. labag man sa loob ay tumango sya. 

"i'll ask seonho." kyungsoo stuttered as he saod that. nag-fist pump naman sa ere si baekhyun, purong tuwa lang ang nararamdaman. with that, kyungsoo just let his worries fade. 

_he's fine. he's totally fine._ _eh ano kung biglang umuwi si jongin at um-attend sa reunion? naka-move on na 'ko. _kyungsoo thought, convincing himself na he's fine kahit may bigat sa dibdib nya. 

\---- 

"see! you're enjoying!" hiyaw ni baekhyun. malakas ang tugtog mula sa speaker. nakaakbay si baekhyun sa kanya habang nakangiti nang malapad. 

luminga-linga si kyungsoo, hinagod ang buong venue. it seems like everybody was enjoying this get-together. lahat ay may kausap, lahat ay nagtatawanan. present sa mga mata nila ang ningning, hindi maawat sa kwentuhan at ang iba ay sumasayaw pa sa dance floor. 

"not bad." sabi ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan. "thank you for gathering our section." genuine ang ngiti ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun. kung na-touch man ito, hindi na ipinakita ng kaibigan, bagkus ay niyakap na sya nito, mahigpit. 

"mamaya may slow dance. sayaw kayo ni seonho para naman maranasan mo. remember, you missed our prom?" itinago ni kyungsoo ang mapait nyang ngiti. hindi na sana binanggit ng kaibigan nya 'yun, tuloy, naalala nya ang noong sariwa pang break-up nila ng ex boyfriend nya. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang pagpisil ni baekhyun sa balikat nya. "wait, nasaan ba si sir seonho mo?" 

"ah, somewhere. ewan ko ba, kausap si sir siwon kanina eh. dumating na ba si ma'am boa?" 

"wala pa, pero she's on her way. wait, iwan muna kita. i have to find chanyeol for the live performance." inilabas ni baekhyun ang telepono at saglit na tumipa. 

kyungsoo frowned a little, "nandito si chanyeol?" 

"yeah. he's my plus one. saka nag-volunteer sya na tumugtog tonight ka-- _hello! hon, where are you? okay!_ soo, dyan ka muna!" kyungsoo nodded vigorously, shooing his friend away. sobrang busy ito, lakad doon, takbo dito. sinisiguradong smooth ang flow ng reunion. feeling tuloy ni kyungsoo ay wala syang silbi dahil nakadantay lang sya sa high table, nursing his second glass of wine. _magkano kaya ang nagastos nila dito?_

"kyungsoo? kyungsoo, ikaw nga!" nilingon nya ang pinanggalingan ng boses and then he realized, ito ang mga officer noong grade 12 sila. "kyungsoo, ang aming treasurer!" hiyaw ng class president nila noon. 

agad silang nagyakap-yakap, kabilang ang vice president pati na rin ang secretary nila. malalapad ang ngiti at napuno ng excited na tawa ang grupo nila. 

"ano ba, kyungs? congratulations, sa board exam, huy!" sabi ni taeyong na syang vice president nila. agad itong nakipag-kamay sa kanya.

"matagal na 'yon, pero thank you." nahihiyang sabi ni kyungsoo. 

"ano ba, kamusta na? kanina ka pa namin hinahanap kay sir jongin pero hindi nya yata alam kung nasaan ka." nagpantig ang tenga ni kyungsoo sa pangalang nabanggit. sunod ay parang tinakasan ng hininga si kyungsoo, hindi sya makahinga at parang tuod syang hindi makagalaw sa kinatatayuan. "nag-teacher ka pala, no? grabe, sobrang meant to be kayo ni sir jongin." humigpit ang hawak nya sa wine glass. wala na syang naririnig kundi ang malakas na kabog ng dibdib na nagmumula sa kanya. 

_jongin...si jongin, nandito. _

kalma. kalma lang. 

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo bago ngumiti nang malapad sa mga kaklase. tumango lang sya sa huling tanong ng mga ito bago humigop ng wine. "kayo? kamusta na kayo?" he managed to ask. agad naiba ang topic nila at nauwi sa kamustahan at pagre-reminisce ng senior high school days nila. tawanan at buyuan ang nangyari, kahit saglit ay nawala sa isipan ni kyungsoo ang lalaking matagal nang laman ng isip nya. 

"tara guys, pa-picture tayong mga class officers doon sa photobooth." aya ng secretary nilang si sehun. agad namang pumayag si kyungsoo at inisang lagok ang natitirang wine sa baso nya. 

it took them a while dahil ang daming nakipagkamustahan sa kanila on their way to the photobooth. ang iba ay panay ang pag-congrats kay kyungsoo dahil nga passer na sya. ang iba naman ay sumama sa kanila sa pagpunta sa photobooth. 

hindi man aminin ay malikot ang mga mata ni kyungsoo, hinahagod ang bawat kumpulan ng mga tao na nadadaanan nila. tila ba may hinahanap ang mga mata kahit labag sa loob nya. 

"kyungsoo do! let's go!" agad napawi ang kaba sa dibdib ni kyungsoo nang lingunin nya ang mga kasama. inakbayan sya ng mga ito at hinila papunta sa photobooth. 

after the picture taking, nag-group photo rin sila gamit ang kani-kaniyang cellphone. afterwards, yakapan at ayaan para kumain ng dinner. 

si kyungsoo naman ay mabilis humiwalay sa mga ito. gusto nyang mapag-isa, gusto nya ng maiinom dahil parang nanuyo ang lalamunan nya. 

kung ito man ang muling pagkikita nila ni jongin pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon na lumipas, gusto nyang maghanda at mag-formulate ng maaaring sabihin. 

direcho si kyungsoo sa mini bar at doon naglagi. may nakausap syang iba pang mga kaklase na drinks din ang gusto. 

"isa pa pong wine, please." kyungsoo requested. agad namang tumalima ang bartender at sinerve ang wine nya sa panibagong baso. naupo si kyungsoo sa bakanteng stool at humarap sa crowd. 

malaki ang venue, may catering sa tabi ng mini bar. may nakaset-up na stage at doon ay may lettering ng school year nila pati na rin section. may banda na tutugtog ayon kay baekhyun kaya naka-assemble doon ang mga instruments. pa-curve ang ayos ng tables and chairs kaya naman espasyo pa sa gitna. pang-slow dance daw sabi ni baekhyun. kyungsoo scoffed dahil sino naman ang magsasayaw ngayong matatanda na sila? 

hinagod nya ng tingin ang kabuuan ng venue at sa isang pamilyar na pares ng mata nag-landing ang tingin nya. mata na dati'y pagmamahal ang hatid, mata na dati'y puno ng kislap at ningning pero ngayon, hindi na sya sigurado. 

_jongin kim..._

maraming beses in-imagine ni kyungsoo ang muling pagkikita nila ni jongin pero wala sa hinagap nya na dito sa reunion magku-krus ang landas nila. literal na tumigil ang paligid ni kyungsoo nang kumurap si jongin makailang beses bago sumilay ang isang tipid na ngiti. 

malakas ang kabig ng dibdib ni kyungsoo. humigpit ang hawak nya sa kopita at tila ba binabawian sya ng hininga. jongin muttered something to the people around him, not breaking the eye contact while doing so. he watched the man walked towards him, hands on his pocket, warm smile drawn on his lips. there's a glint in his eyes, excitement perhaps. hindi sigurado si kyungsoo dahil una sa lahat, ayaw nyang mag-assume, ayaw nyang bigyan ng kahulugan ang ngiti na ibinibigay ni jongin sa kanya. ngiti na alam nyang para sa kanya lang nakalaan pero noon pa 'yun. marami na sigurong nagbago sa loob ng limang taon. 

kung noon ay panay ang iwasan nila ni jongin, ngayon ay wala na syang takas. after all, tapos na ang habulan at taguan. matatanda na sila para gawin iyon. kailangan nilang harapin ang isa't isa bilang mga grown adults at maging civil sa isa't isa. 

"kyungsoo..." jongin whispered softly. mas lalo lang lumapad at tumamis ang ngiti ni jongin na syang hindi inaasahan ni kyungsoo. nevertheless, he smiled back, not wanting to be rude. 

ramdam nya ang init ng titig ni jongin, napapaso ang buong pagkatao ni kyungsoo dahil tila ba tagos sa kaluluwa nya ang mga mata nito. hindi rin naman maiwasan ni kyungsoo na hindi mapansin ang ipinagbago ng dating nobyo. 

mas makisig na ito ngayon, kung manamit ay ganoon pa rin, mas may dating lang ngayon at halatang successful na sa buhay. iba ang ayos ng buhok kaysa sa nakasanayan nya noon at mas lalong lumalim ang boses nang magsalita ito. "you look good." _tangina._ mentally, humugot ng malalim na hininga si kyungsoo. 

"i could say the same thing. how are you, kyungsoo?" nanibago si jongin. sa loob ng limang taon, madalang nyang banggitin ang pangalan ng dating nobyo. iba pa rin ang rolyo ng dila nya sa tuwing sasabihin nya ang pangalan ng lalaking kaharap. iba pa rin ang epekto sa kanya. ganoon siguro kapag matagal iniwasan ang isang tao and then suddenly, heto kayo, magkaharap. awkward at masyadong ilang sa presensya ng isa't isa. 

kibit-balikat lang ang sagot ni kyungsoo bago ibalik ang tanong sa kanya. "ikaw ang kamusta. nakauwi ka na pala." malalim kumpara noon ang boses ni kyungsoo. 

"yeah, last week. congratulations nga pala, kyungsoo. how was the exam?" _this was not us,_ jongin thought. this was not the way they talked before. it was bland and he hated it but not let it consume him. ayaw nyang maging ma-spoil ang unang kita nila ni kyungsoo after a long time. 

"edi ayun, mahirap. nakatulugan ko pa nga eh." pareho silang tumawa sa binitawang salita ni kyungsoo. jongin sat on the stool available beside kyungsoo. humingi sya ng wine at humigop nang kaunti. 

malayo ang tingin ni kyungsoo nang lingunin nya ito. nakadikit ang labi sa kopita at pinagmamasdan ang mga tao na nagsasayaw sa dance floor. tanaw nya ang boyfriend ni chanyeol na si baekhyun na nasa stage kasama ang tatlo pa nitong kaklase. 

"buti nakarating ka. akala ni baekhyun hindi ka aabot." kyungsoo said, slowly turning his head towards him. 

"pinilit lang ni chanyeol." 

"pinilit lang din ako ni baekhyun." sagot ni kyungsoo, bahagyang nakangisi. 

"mag-isa ka lang ba?" jongin asked carefully. the last thing he wanted right now was to make kyungsoo uncomfortable with his questions. 

"i'm with s-" kyungsoo gasped. everybody did. nag-dim bigla ang mga ilaw at biglang may spotlight sa stage. may mga tao na sa likod ng bawat instrumento. di nagtagal ay nagsalita si baekhyun. 

"partner up. ito na siguro ang highlight ng muling pagsasama-sama natin. parody ng prom night natin kaya naman isayaw nyo na ang hindi nyo naisayaw noon. don't hesitate this time. no one is stopping you." kasunod noon ang pag-tipa ng gitara, ang pagtugtog ng drum pati na ang pagtapat ni chanyeol sa mikropono. 

sa isang iglap ay napuno ang dance floor ng mga pares na marahang umuugoy kasabay ang musika. 

"loko loko talaga 'tong si baek, may nalalaman pang prom night parody." mahinang komento ni kyungsoo bago inumin ang wine dahilan ng paglingon ni jongin. 

_prom. prom. prom. _

_"ako lang pwedeng mag-sayaw sa'yo. sa'kin ka lang buong gabi, hm?" _

walang pagdadalawang isip, inilahad ni jongin ang kamay sa harap ni kyungsoo. 

"ano?" kyungsoo glanced at him. jongin just shrugged. "let's dance?" it's just a friendly offer. nothing else. hindi nya inaasahan na tanggapin ni kyungsoo ang alok. walang kaso sa kanya kung humindi ito at iwan sya mag-isa sa mini bar. he deserved it. 

but there's something in kyungsoo's eyes. nandoon yung pangamba pero mas nangibabaw ang gulat. siguro nga hindi na talaga dapat sila mag-usap at magpanggap na okay sila. sana hindi na lang sya lumapit, sana hindi na lang sya umasa ulit na kahit papaano, maibabalik ni jongin ang dating sila. yung sila... kahit bilang magkaibigan. 

kinuyom ni jongin ang kamao. he was about to drop his hand, about to leave and go home when kyungsoo caught his sleeve. "it's just a dance, who cares." sabi ni kyungsoo at saka sya hinila sa gitna. 

maraming bumati, marami ang nang-asar, rinig ni jongin ang mga bulungan. 

_"ah, si sir jongin at kyungsoo do." _

_"wow, sila pa rin pala." _

_"they broke up." _

hanggang sa makalayo sila at nalunod ng musika at tibok ng puso ang mga bulungan. hinarap sya ni kyungsoo at pikit-matang kinuha ang isa nyang kamay.

kahit ganoon ang nararamdaman, nakuha pa ni jongin na tumawa. kyungsoo shot him a glare with frowned eyebrows. "prom night parody, huh?" jongin grinned. 

kyungsoo huffed, "i don't know what happened in our prom night." 

"bakit? nakarami ka siguro ng sayaw kaya hindi ka aware sa paligid mo." pang-aasar ni jongin to lighten up their mood pero bahagyang nalukot ang mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"hindi ako um-attend ng prom. don't ask why." and that was the cue for jongin to shut up. nilamon sya ng guilt. pinanood nya si kyungsoo na pumikit at ninamnam ang musika. 

_nakita ka _ _  
_ _sa di inaasahang pagkakataon_

dahan-dahan kung dumulas ang isang kamay ni jongin papunta sa balakang ng binata at sumunod sa mabagal nitong indak. "kyungsoo..." 

"hm?" dumilat si kyungsoo sa pagkakapikit at tumitig sa kanya. 

_ganoon pa rin _ _  
_ _ang 'yong mga mata na nagsasabing _ _  
_ _ako'y pagbibigyan muli _

maamong mukha. nagsusumamong mga mata. nananaginip ba si jongin? totoo ba ito? hindi ba dapat galit at poot ang makikita nya sa mukha ni kyungsoo? pero bakit ganito? parang kinakalamay ang sikmura ni jongin? pumikit sya at ikinalma ang sarili. his breathed deeply before opening his eyes. there, he saw kyungsoo’s gentle face and jongin felt…he felt like the third year college student that he was. bumalik ang pakiramdam kung gaano nya kamahal si kyungsoo, kung gaano kasarap mahalin pabalik ng isang kyungsoo. para bang bumalik sya sa nakaraan; tanging tawa lang ni kyungsoo ang naririnig habang sinasayaw nya ito sa maliit nitong kwarto, tanging mga bulungan lang ng mga pangako.

he wanted to be in that place again, he wanted to be loved by the person he was holding right now. he wanted to love kyungsoo better this time.

_sana'y di pa huli _ _  
_ _sana'y may oras pang nalalabi sa'tin _

"i--i'm sorry." that’s why jongin blurted it out suddenly. the apology was five years late and yet, masakit pa rin. parang bumalik lahat. it's just simple words but it could reopen old wounds. but he needed to say it out loud. matagal nyang itinago at ipinagkait ito kay kyungsoo. "i'm sorry, kyungsoo." 

"okay lang, ano ba. matagal na 'yung prom." kyungsoo muttered. ngumiti ito nang tipid at umiling-iling. 

"no, i mean--i'm sorry. for what happened. for what i've done. i'm...sorry." unti-unti, narealize ni kyungsoo kung ano ba ang ikinahihingi ng sorry ni jongin. maybe this was not the best ideal way to say it, not the best place to talk about it pero hanggang kailan ba nya patatagalin ang paghingi ng apology? 

kyungsoo cleared his throat bago tumingin sa kanya. walang bahid ng galit "you have reasons."

"but i haven't tell you my reasons yet." 

jongin breathed out heavily when kyungsoo's voice seemed to be light and the younger seemed to be unbothered. instead, ngumiti ito. it was a sad smile, the saddest one so far. kumirot ang dibdib ni jongin dahil wala sa hinagap nya na mailalagay nya ang ngiting iyon sa labi ng dating nobyo. "doesn't matter anymore. just know that i'm proud of you. ikaw pa rin ang role model ko." kyungsoo chuckled before taking a big step on the right. walang nagawa si jongin kundi magpaubaya. 

lunod sa emosyon, napabulalas ulit si jongin. "i miss you." he wanted to take it back just by the shocked look painted on kyungsoo's face. pero unti-unti, umamo ang mukha nito. the look on kyungsoo's face softens and that made jongin somewhat..._hopeful_. "i miss you, kyungsoo." jongin breathed. he closed his stinging eyes before pressing his body against kyungsoo. 

an embrace. 

_mangangarap na lamang ba _ _  
_ _na mahagkan ka o may pag-asa pa _ _  
_ _na bumalik tayo sa umpisa _

a tight embrace. 

aware si jongin kung gaano kahigpit ang pagkakayakap nya. marahil huli na 'to. just when he convinced that this was going to be the last time, yumakap naman pabalik si kyungsoo. 

kasing higpit ng kanya. 

kasing higpit noon. 

kasing higpit ng dati. 

kasing higpit nung sila pa, nung wala pang mali, nung buo pa sila. 

nakasandal ang noo ni kyungsoo sa balikat nya, nakayakap ito, mahigpit at pamilyar. "you're forgiven. matagal na. naisip ko kasi yung sabi mo nung grade 11 ako. hindi ko alam kung naaalala mo pa." even though kyungsoo's voice was muffled against his shoulder, malinaw na malinaw nyang naririnig ang binata. "sabi mo we tend to put ourselves first bago ang iba. siguro ganon yung nangyari. inuna mo yung pangarap mo. it's...it's understandable." 

malambing. 

malambing ang boses ni kyungsoo habang nagsasalita. malambing kung paano bumulong. malambing at puno ng pang-unawa. 

kung siguro ay napaaga ang paghingi ng sorry ni jongin, hindi sila ganito. wala sila sa ganitong sitwasyon. 

pero sa higpit ng yakap ni kyungsoo, sa maamo nitong mukha at malamyos na boses, baka may pag-asa pa. baka may kaunti pang natitira. baka pwede pa nilang subukan ulit. 

_pikit mata na nananalangin_ __  
_na wag sanang muling agawin sa'tin_ _  
_ _ang mga sandali..._

sa muling pagdaloy ng pag-asa sa sistema ni jongin ay sya namang paghiwalay ni kyungsoo. kasabay nito ang pag-ubo ng kung sino sa likod ni jongin. 

"kanina pa kita hinahanap, soo." 

sabay silang lumingon ni kyungsoo at tuluyang kumalas sa mainit na yakap. nagpabalik-balik ng tingin si seonho sa kanilang dalawa bago ito tumango sa kanya. 

"sorry, kanina pa rin kita hinahanap." _talaga ba, kyungsoo?_ sa isip-isip ni jongin bago ito umatras at sya namang pag-abante ni seonho palapit kay kyungsoo. 

"okay lang ba? sayaw ko muna si kyungsoo." hindi pa nakakasagot si jongin ay nakapulupot na ang kamay nito sa bewang ni kyungsoo. 

walang magawa si jongin kung hindi magpaubaya, magparaya. tumango at maglakad papalayo. kahit sa malayo ay tanaw ni jongin ang dalawa. nag-uusap ang mga ito nang seryoso, maya-maya lang ay umiling si kyungsoo bago pisilin ang ilong ng lalaking kasayaw. 

he's a goddamn twenty seven year old man, too old to feel jealous, too old to feel threatened but here he was, looking pathetic in the corner of the venue. 

\---- 

_"yeah, i'll be home soon. text me if you want something, i'll buy it for you." _

kahit nasa loob ng cubicle, alam ni kyungsoo na si jongin ang may-ari ng boses na 'yon. hindi nya alam kung lalabas na ba sya agad o hintayin na lang nya na maunang umalis ang lalaki. 

sinilip ni kyungsoo ang siwang ng pinto, tanaw ang pigura ni jongin. nasa harap ito ng salamin, nakaipit ang telepono sa pagitan ng tenga at balikat, mukhang walang balak lumabas anytime soon. 

kyungsoo believed na sila lang ang tao at this point. abala pa rin ang lahat sa pakikipag-socialize at kwentuhan. it's past eleven and yet, buhay na buhay ang mga tao. 

kyungsoo almost jumped nang mag-vibrate ang telepono nya. 

**seonho kim****:** san ka? nasa parking na 'ko. 

**kyungsoo do****:** cr. wait lang. 

hindi na pinairal ni kyungsoo ang pride kaya naman lumabas sya ng cubicle at dumiretcho sa sink. in his peripheral vision, lumingon si jongin sa kanya. almost ignoring him pero agad sya nitong namukhaan. 

"call you later. huh? yuck, kilabutan ka nga. fuck, yeah, love you, whatever." 

kyungsoo pretended he did not hear the _love you_. in fact, he tried not to care at all. he busied himself washing his hands before drying it using a tissue paper. 

tanging lagaslas lang ng tubig at tugtog sa labas ang maririnig sa buong comfort room. hindi maayos ang paghihiwalay nila ni jongin kanina sa dance floor dahil biglang dumating si seonho. kyungsoo has lots of things to say to jongin but now was not the right time. may naghihintay sa kanya sa parking lot. 

"uuwi ka na?" jongin asked after he turned off the faucet. 

kyungsoo hummed in response before nodding at the older. "ikaw?" 

"yeah, yeah. gabi na rin kasi." jongin smiled shyly. kumamot ito sa batok tila ba nahihiya sa kanya. 

kyungsoo gave him a warm smile, "mauna na 'ko jongin." he was about to step out when jongin called his name. "yes?" 

"let's have a coffee? it's not that late, we can grab a cup or two. if it is okay with you. bago...bago man lang ako umalis ulit." 

inilapat muli ni kyungsoo ang pinto at doon sumandal. jongin looked so nervous and fidgety. it's unusual for him to act like that. he looked at the older before he spoke. 

"thailand ulit?" 

"maybe. still thinking about it." jongin mumbled softly. 

kyungsoo let out a long_ ah_ as he nodded. "kasama ulit si krystal?" kitang-kita ni kyungsoo ang pagkunot ng noo ni jongin pagkabanggit nya sa pangalan ni krystal. 

"no," jongin shook his head. "no, she doesn't want to give birth in thailand, apparently." at sa pangalawang pagkakataon, nagbingi-bingihan si kyungsoo. kunwari wala syang narinig tungkol sa pagbubuntis, kunwari hindi involve si krystal sa usapan na 'to. kunwari hindi sya nasaktan at parang pinatay nang paulit-ulit. 

the live-in thing. the ring two years ago. the pregnancy. 

kunwari okay lang sya. he tried to be. he convinced himself to be because right now, he felt stupid, he made himself look like a fucking fool for embracing jongin, embracing an _engaged_ man. _engaged_ dahil mabilis na lumipad ang mga mata ni kyungsoo sa kamay ni jongin, naghahanap ng singsing pero hindi iyon present sa daliri ng lalaki. 

"kyungsoo, ano? coffee?" jongin asked him for the second time. kyungsoo immediately shook his head and smile as if he was not in pain. 

"it's a little bit late. i need to go home." 

"ganon ba? how about a ride home?" jongin let out a chuckle. napaisip tuloy si kyungsoo; ganito ba talaga si jongin sa mga exes nya? ganito ba sya umasta na para bang wala lang lahat? na parang hindi naging masalimuot ang limang taong lumipas. 

o baka si kyungsoo lang ang naging miserable in that long span of time? 

baka nga. baka nga sya na lang ang hindi makalaya habang si jongin ay ibinaon na sa limot lahat at nakapagsimula na ng bagong buhay kasama si krystal. 

kyungsoo sighed tiredly. "may maghahatid na sa'kin, jongin. next time na lang yung co--" 

"si seonho? is he your date?" biglaan ang paglamig ng boses ni jongin nang tanungin sya nito. 

"y-you can say that...yes." 

"is he your boyfriend?" 

"it's...none of your business." jongin was taken a back, kyungsoo could tell. with the way his mouth was hanged open, the way he looked like he was snapped out of it, the way he pressed his lips together and formed a small, unsure smile. 

even after all these years, kabisado pa rin nya ang dating nobyo. 

"i have to go. bye, jongin." this must be the last time. 

naipihit na ni kyungsoo ang pinto, naihakbang na nya ang kanyang paa palabas pero biglang binalot ng pamilyar na init ang katawan nya.

he sighed heavily. 

"jongin, baka may makakita." 

"fuck them." he heard him grumbled in an upset manner. 

now he's confusing him, confusing the hell out of him. ayaw nyang may makakita sa kanila in this state at makarating pa kay krystal. that's the last thing he wanted lalo na't...lalo na't buntis ito. 

_but..._

there should be no buts. dahil mali ito. mali lahat ang yakapan na ito. 

so he pushed jongin, slowly and shook his head. 

"i have to go. i'll just...coffee, next time." kyungsoo said. nakaiwas ang tingin sa binata. "congratulations." 

and then he walked away, preventing himself from turning his head back to jongin, to his first love, to his first heartbreak, probably the one who got away. 

\----

"dinaan ka lang sa yakap at _i miss you_ nagkakaganyan ka na?!" hiyaw ni baekhyun sa kanya sabay hablot ng kumot na tumatabing sa buo nyang katawan. 

"ang ingay mo, baek. at excuse you, hindi ako affected sa yakap na sinasabi mo." kyungsoo bury himself under his blanket. ramdam nya ang pag-lundo ng kama nya bago ang pag-alis ni baekhyun sa kumot nya. 

"really? bakit hindi ka um-attend nung pa-welcome back ng buong barkada sa kanya? kyungsoo, it has been weeks since the reunion, ano bang nangyayari sa'yo?" baekhyun nudged him, eyeing him.

tuluyan nang naupo si kyungsoo sa kama at sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang mga daliri. inalala nya ang gabi 'yon na para bang kahapon lang dahil sariwa pa ang mukha ni jongin sa isipan nya. ramdam pa rin nya ang higpit ng pagpulot ng mga braso nito sa katawan nya. rinig pa rin nya ang sunod-sunod na bulong ni jongin ng _sorry_ at _i miss you_. 

sa pagpikit ni kyungsoo, kita nya kung paano sya titigan ng binata. kung paano sya nito paniwalain na may pag-asa pa. 

ang hirap kapag dinadaya ka ng puso at isipan. 

"he's confusing me. one moment, pinaparamdam nya na mahal nya pa 'ko and the next, parang wala lang yung limang taon na lumipas." kyungsoo sighed tiredly. bakas ang pagod sa pag-iisip gabi-gabi sa mata nyang may itim na sa ilalim. he couldn't be like this dahil malapit na naman ang inset. ayaw nyang mag-fuck up sa trabaho. 

"alam mo kung bakit?" baekhyun asked. 

"bakit ano?" 

"kung bakit ka ganyan. kung bakit confused ka sa pinapakita nya." sumulyap si baekhyun sa kanya bago magpatuloy. "kasi wala naman kayong closure. hindi naman kayo nag-usap pagkatapos nyo mag-break. you seek for clarity. handa ka magpalaya pero deep inside, kailangan mo ng sign. at yung sign na 'yun, gusto mo ay kay jongin manggaling but until now, wala. walang closure." kyungsoo started worrying his lower lip to the point it bled. " also, mahal mo pa kasi si jongin kaya ka nagkakaganyan. kaya rin siguro hindi mo mabigyan ng chance si seonho, it's because jongin still owns your heart." 

"anong gagawin ko ngayon, baek?" 

"edi yung tamang dapat gawin." baekhyun smiled at him. 

"inaya ako ni jongin mag-kape nung gabi ng reunion." nag-taas ng isang kilay si baekhyun. kyungsoo was still unsure about it. jongin's message was sitting on his inbox, still unanswered, asking kung kailan sila pwedeng mag-kape. 

"edi go! you have lots of things to talk. hindi biro yung limang taon, kyungsoo do." baekhyun nodded at him, send an encouraging smile to somehow lift him up. 

"but it's wrong, baekhyun. it's so wrong to go out with your ex who's engaged to someone who's already pregnant. i feel...guilty ngayon pa lang. ayoko nang makigulo sa kanila now that they're having their own...f-family." kumirot bigla ang puso ni kyungsoo.

“sino?! sino ang buntis?!” hiyaw ni baekhyun, halata ang gulat sa laki ng mata nito.

“s-si krystal…engaged na sila ni jongin, matagal na.” garalgal na sagot ni kyungsoo. biglang uminit ang mga mata nya kaya naman yumuko sya at itinago ang luhang dahan-dahan kung umagos. 

_this is me, promising to you. promising to be with you sa hinaharap._

sana hindi na lang sya nagpadala sa mga salita ni jongin. sana hindi na lang sya naniwala. sana hindi nya pinanghawakan ang mga pangako. 

nanatiling nakayuko si kyungsoo, hindi aware sa pagkagulat sa mukha ni baekhyun. the man beside him was gaping, shooting him a mixture of surprised and sympathetic look. 

"kyungsoo...putangina, kyungsoo. parang kailangan nyo yata talagang mag-usap ni jongin." baekhyun said, blinking rapidly. 

matagal nang naniniwala si baekhyun na tanga si kyungsoo pagdating kay jongin but right now, mas tanga pa pala ito sa inaakala nya. bagay nga talaga sila ni jongin.

_mga bulag, _baekhyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bardagulin nyo nalang aq sa twt huhu luv u all???? 
> 
> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	32. usap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "aminin man natin o hindi, pareho tayong umaasa pa rin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to the last chapter!!!! and im sorry kung malungkot na naman or sumn pero binawian ko naman ng ~enlightenment~ sa part ni ksoo [penguin emoji] 
> 
> so ayun... happy reading hihihi, kung nakarating ka dito, thank you so much!

it remained unanswered for another couple of days. 

matagal pinag-isipan ni kyungsoo ang ire-reply. matagal din syang nag-isip sa kung ano ang posibleng mangyari kapag magkaharap na sila. he thought of thousands of possible scenarios and the ending were all the same; crying. 

sya ang iiyak, sya ang empty-handed na uuwi dahil sya ay nakaraan na lamang. kahit sabihin nyang mahal pa nya si jongin, kahit anong laban nya, hindi maiaalis na hindi na nya hawak ang puso nito. 

they would take a separate path after this. 

kung ganoon man ang mangyayari, handa pa rin naman si kyungsoo. siguro nga, closure ang kailangan nila pareho para makalakad na pasulong. 

**baekhyun byun****:** ano? did you say yes sa coffee? 

kyungsoo let out an empty sigh. hindi nya gets kung bakit invested si baekhyun sa ganap nila ni jongin simula nung naikwento nya ang nangyari nung reunion. 

**ksoo [penguin emoji]:** bakit ba g na g ka? ikaw na lang kaya pumunta? 

ang ironic lang kasi dahil itong si baekhyun, panay ang push sa kanya na kitain na agad si jongin gayong ito ang unang nagalit noong nag-break sila. pati si jongdae ay ine-encourage sya na makipag-usap na kay jongin para matapos na ang habulan at taguan nila. 

maybe they were right.

matagal nang pending ang istorya nila ni jongin. 

kailangan na siguro nilang tuldukan ang mga bagay na dapat ay matagal nang tapos ngunit nakaligtaan dahil sa haba nang panahon. 

kyungsoo tapped his conversation with jongin and typed a brief message. 

_april 26_

**kimkimkim**** [bear emoji]:** let's have a coffee when you're free. 

_may 4 _

ksoo [penguin emoji]: let's meet tomorrow. figaro, malapit sa university. 

**kimkimkim**** [bear emoji]:** i'll be there. see you, kyungsoo. 

desidido na si kyungsoo. _ito na ang huli._

\---- 

suot ang simpleng t-shirt at maong na pantalon, humarap si kyungsoo sa salamin. tinitigan nya ang sariling repleksyon bago huminga nang malalim. kaunting wisik ng pabango sa damit bago nya isuot ang salamin. 

may dalawang katok sa pintuan nang kwarto nya. nilingon nya iyon bago sumagot, "pasok." 

"kyungs! ay, aalis kayo ni seonho? sakto! pa-withdraw naman ako sa atm." mabilis kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo sa kuya nya na nakasandal sa hamba nang pinto. abala ito sa pagkalikot ng sariling wallet kaya hindi napansin ang confusion sa mukha ni kyungsoo. 

"seonho?" takang-tanong ni kyungsoo sa kapatid. agad mag-angat ng paningin si seungsoo. 

"oo? nasa labas sya, sinusundo ka. or..." nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni seungsoo sa kanya at sa labas ng bahay nila kung saan naghihintay si seonho. umiling lang si kyungsoo at nagmadaling kinuha ang wallet at telepono. "may problema ba kayo?" 

"wala. wala, kuya." 

"eh bakit ilang araw ka nang malungkot? akala mo hindi namin napapansin." seungsoo shot him a worried look. hindi na sana sasagot si kyungsoo at balak na lang lagpasan ang kapatid pero hinarang sya nito. "nag-away ba kayo ni seonho?" 

mabilis ang iling ni kyungsoo sa kaharap nya. 

"eh sino?" kyungsoo slumped his shoulders and suppressed a heavy sigh. instead, lumakad sya papunta sa kuya nya at sumandal sa balikat nito. agad nyang naramdaman ang yakap ng kapatid pati na ang marahang pagtapik nito sa balikat nya. "ang bunso namin...kapag ready ka na, nandito lang ako, kami ni yoona." alam nyang nakuha na ng kuya nya ang ibig sabihin nang pananahimik nya. aware ito na nakauwi na si jongin bilang friends yata sila sa facebook. 

tango lang ang isinagot ni kyungsoo bago humiwalay. ayaw nyang magkwento dahil baka matakot lang syang tumuloy sa pakikipagkita sa dating nobyo. "sige na, harapin mo na si seonho doon." sabi ni seungsoo bago sya nito itulak palabas ng kwarto nya. 

doon, tumambad si seonho na prenteng nakaupo. nag-angat ito ng paningin at saka tumayo. may ngiti sa labi ngunit hindi kasing lapad kagaya dati. "aalis ka ba? sorry, hindi ako nagsabi agad na pupunta ako." 

"okay lang. gusto mo ba ng coffee? papatimpla ako kay kuya." 

"hindi na. saglit lang 'to." seonho asked him to sit beside him which kyungsoo did. sumulyap muna sya sa orasan bago tumingin sa katabi. _maaga pa naman._ "kyungsoo, tapos na yung contract ko sa school. hindi na 'ko nag-renew." mahinahon na sabi ni seonho. kyungsoo blinked, looking like a fool. 

"ha? bakit? akala ko ba--" 

"i'm flying to singapore. doon na muna ako kasama si mama. she needs me there. alam na ng principal at head teacher ko, also hindi na rin ako makaka-attend sa inset though babalik pa ako sa school to clear my table." seonho's voice was soft and gentle in his ears. nakatingin lang si kyungsoo sa lalaki habang nagsasalita ito. 

"why are you telling me this?" kyungsoo asked. alam nya na mangingibang-bansa si seonho. matagal na nila itong napag-usapan, excited si seonho habang kine-kwento ang mga balak nya kapag nasa singapore na sya. walang mapaglagyan ang saya ni kyungsoo para sa binata. 

but right now, seeing him like this; calm yet unsure, probably nervous, kyungsoo couldn't tell. dahil hanggang ngayon nangangapa pa rin sya kapag kasama nya si seonho. the man was unpredictable. always surprising him, amazed him in all sort of ways. 

sa hitsura ni seonho ngayon, which was nakatingin sa kanya, kinakabahan si kyungsoo. 

"i want an answer, kyungsoo." seonho muttered, reaching for his hand and clasped it tightly. his fingers filled the gaps between kyungsoo's. "kung may babalikan ba 'ko dito kung sakali. i don't want to pressure you pero naisip ko, matagal na rin naman tayong...magkakilala. all these years na magkasama tayo, alam kong aware ka sa nararamdaman ko sa'yo." mas lalong humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni seonho sa kamay nya as if he was convincing him. 

nagbaba ng tingin si kyungsoo, hindi kayang salubungin at namamag-asang mga mata ni seonho pero bigla nitong kinupkop ang mukha nya at hinuli ang titig nya. "tell me kung may pag-asa pa. ayoko nang mangapa. ayoko na rin manghula. matatanda na tayo para magtaguan ng nararamdaman." masarap sa pandinig ang boses ni seonho, masarap sa pandinig ang mga salita nito at wala nang hahangarin pa si kyungsoo. 

pero bakit ganon? matapos ang limang taon, kaibigan pa rin ang tingin nya kay seonho? kahit sabihin nagsalo sila sa iilang mga halik, kahit ipamukha pa nito na palaging itong nasa tabi nya kailangan man o hindi kailangan ang presensya. bakit sa tuwing titignan nya si seonho, hindi nya makita ang sarili na kasama ito sa hinaharap? 

"wala kang imik..." seonho pointed out. napakagat si kyungsoo sa ibabang labi at dahan-dahang inilayo ang mukha mula sa kukob ng kamay ni seonho. yumuko si kyungsoo, hindi kayang makita ang lungkot sa mata ni seonho. he felt...cruel right at that moment. "i understand, kyungsoo." 

"sorry, hindi ko pa kaya. i'm sorry for--" 

"it's okay," seonho said in a soft whisper. his lips drew a small and somehow sad smile. "you don't have to be sorry for something uncontrollable. feelings mo 'yan, kahit ilang beses mo 'ko pag-aralan mahalin, kung hawak pa rin ng iba yung puso mo wala akong magagawa." 

kyungsoo released a shuddered breath before avoiding seonho's gaze. agad sya nitong niyakap, pinagaan ang loob kahit na alam nyang pinaasa nya lang si seonho pagkatapos ng limang taon nitong panunuyo. kyungsoo felt heartless, cruel. pakiramdam nya napaka-manhid nya para hindi pagbigyan si seonho pero hindi nya masisi ang sarili nya. ayaw nyang umoo sa bagay na hindi sya sigurado. 

ang tanging maibibigay lang ni kyungsoo ngayon ay isang yakap pabalik at sunod-sunod na bulong ng sorry. "i'm sorry, sorry. sorry, seonho." doon na umiyak si kyungsoo. doon na nalaglag ang mga luhang matagal nyang pinigilan. halo-halo man ang nararamdaman pero tila gumaan ang loob nya sa pagkatapos ng pag-iyak. 

"don't cry. ayokong umiiyak ka." sabi ni seonho habang hinihimas ang likod nya. suminghot lang si kyungsoo bago lumayo at nagpahid ng pisngi. he felt bad dahil basa na ang damit ng lalaki. gusto nyang maiyak ulit nang ngumiti sa kanya si seonho habang tinutulungan sya magpunas ng luha. ngiti na para bang hindi nya ito tinurn down, ni-reject at binasted. 

"bakit nakangiti ka pa rin!" kyungsoo whined sabay hampas sa braso nito. tumawa lang si seonho at mas lalo lang lumabas ang dimples nito. 

"kaysa naman pareho tayong malungkot dito. pero i swear, okay lang. hindi na rin ako nagulat. i saw it coming already. nag-baka sakali lang ako." humikbi si kyungsoo. guilty pa rin sya. 

"para ko na ring ninakaw yung limang taon sa'yo. you could have found someone better...ang selfish ko, seonho... i'm sorry." tumawa lang si seonho bago tumitig sa kanya. kinupkop nya ang kanang pisngi nito, hinimas-himas gamit ang hinlalaki. 

"eh ganon talaga, wala talaga akong laban kay jongin kim noon pa man. baka nga tama sya, sa aming dalawa, he's always two steps ahead of me." 

"huwag mo ngang ikumpara sarili mo sa kanya. magkaiba kayo, okay?" saway ni kyungsoo sa lalaki. natawa lang ito at namayani na ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila until mag-salita si seonho.

"aalis ka diba? tara, hahatid na kita." seonho said as if he was not turned down for the third time. as if he was not broken hearted. as if kyungsoo did not choose him over someone else. 

syempre nag-alangan si kyungsoo. kikitain nya si jongin pagkatapos nya basted-in si seonho na para bang pinaglalaruan nya ito. he bit his lips and casted his gaze down. 

"kyungsoo, tara na?" aya ni seonho. 

"makikipagkita ako kay jongin, o-okay lang ba?" 

seonho squinted his eyes, raised his eyebrows before mockingly spoke, "bakit ka nagpapaalam, boyfriend mo ba 'ko?" and then he laughed wholeheartedly. 

"pero...kahit na." 

"okay lang. okay lang sa'kin, ano bang tanong 'yan kyungsoo. tara?" tumayo ito at inilahad ang kamay. kyungsoo hesitated for a while but took seonho's hand. 

\---- 

"go, ayusin nyo na ni jongin yung sa inyo. i hope you get the happiness you both deserve." deretcho ang tingin ni seonho sa kalsada, nakahinto sila sa tapat ng coffee shop. kyungsoo looked at the man beside him and huffed. 

"bakit lahat kayo ganyan? as if you root for us eh ikakasal na nga yung tao?" bakas sa mukha ni kyungsoo ang inis at sakit. nakakunot ang noo nito nang lingunin sya ni seonho. "nandito ako para tapusin yung sa amin ni jongin hindi para baguhin yung isip nya." 

kumunot ang noo ni seonho. bakas ang gulat sa mukha nang titigan nya si kyungsoo at pakinggan ang mga sinasabi. "kyungsoo...anong kasal?" 

"si jongin at si krystal!" mataas ang boses ni kyungsoo nang sumagot ito. 

"kasal?! ano ba 'yang sinasabi mo, soo?" kahit puno ng pagkalito sa mukha ni seonho, marahan itong magsalita. bahagya itong natawa na para bang nag-joke si kyungsoo. 

"hindi mo ba alam, ikakasal na sila! buntis si krystal." kyungsoo explained irritatingly. kasabay noon ang kirot na naramdaman nya. unti-unti, nawala ang saya sa mukha ni seonho at napalitan ng lukot na mukha, tila ba napaisip sa pinagsasabi ni kyungsoo. 

tumikhim si seonho bago nagsalita, "bumaba ka na. mukhang marami-rami kayong pag-uusapan ng ex mo." kasabay nito ang pag-kalag ni seonho sa seatbelt ni kyungsoo at marahang pagdampi ng labi sa noo nya. "please be happy." 

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano sya nakababa ng sasakyan ni seonho. basta sinundan na lang nya ng tingin ang papalayo nitong sasakyan. 

_kasal?! ano ba 'yang sinasabi mo, soo? _

natauhan bigla si kyungsoo nang tawagin sya ni jongin mula sa malayo. nakaupo ito sa labas ng coffee shop at may inuming hawak. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung paano syang nakarating sa mesa, kung paano sya naupo sa harapan ni jongin. 

may malapad na ngiti sa mga labi nito at mga matang makislap. pamilyar na ekspresyon dahil _ito_ sila noon. ito sila limang taon ang nakakaraan at ito ang pinangarap ni kyungsoo na masilayan habambuhay pero iba na ang sitwasyon. mali yata na_ ito_ ang nakikita ni kyungsoo dahil matagal nang tapos ang ugnayan nila ni jongin. 

it was so wrong. 

"kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba? ayaw mo ba dito sa labas? we can move inside if you want." tanong ni jongin na may maamong mukha. kyungsoo shook his head and smiled awkwardly. 

"hindi na. okay na 'ko dito." kyungsoo answered. 

"sure ka, ha? what do you want? order na 'ko." jongin offered. nag-labas ito ng wallet at bahagyang na-pressure si kyungsoo. 

"huwag na, okay lang." he declined. jongin shot him a judging look. 

"sure ka? i want to get you something kahit drinks man lang dahil inaya kita." 

kyungsoo winced. "i-ikaw na lang bahala. thank you." jongin nodded and stood up immediately. may katagalan ito sa counter at pagbalik ay may bitbit na dalawang iced coffee at naka-plastic na dalawang slice ng cake. napansin ata ni jongin na nakatingin sya doon kaya tumawa ito. 

"pasalubong kay ronron. nag-request kasi bago ako umalis. also, rahee wants to say hi, asking kung kailan ka daw bibisita." 

"ah, hindi ko pa alam. may inset na kasi kami." kyungsoo answered. tumango-tango lang si jongin bago ilabas ang sariling telepono. saglit itong pumindot bago ipanood sa kanya ang video ni ronron na may hawak na libro. 

malayo ang kuha at nakatakip pa ang libro sa mukha ni ronron. "sorry kung malayo. nahihiya pa kasi sya sa'kin. mabilis na sya magbasa, nabawasan na rin ang stutterings." jongin said proudly. ngumiti naman si kyungsoo habang nanonood. 

"hindi pa rin nya mabigkas pangalan ko nang tama." they both chuckled after that. tapos katahimikan. hindi na sila nagkibuan at naging awkward na ang paligid nila. kyungsoo squirmed on his seat, feeling a little uncomfortable at jongin's soft gaze. 

"what? may something ba sa mukha ko?" kyungsoo asked, patting his cheeks. umiling si jongin at nag-lean forward. 

"i feel the need to apologize. pakiramdam ko kaya ka hindi nagpupunta sa mga bata ay dahil sa'kin. they really miss you, kyungsoo. para bang nasanay sila sa presensya mo." kyungsoo blinked for a couple of times. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung mafa-flatter ba sya o mahihiya. hindi nya rin naman alam na ganito pala katibay ang attachment ng mga pamangkin ni jongin sa kanya pati na rin ng mga ate at pininsan nito. 

hindi man aminin ay miss na nya ang mga ito. matagal-tagal na rin simula nung huling bisita nya. "no need to say sorry. pakisabi naman miss ko na rin sila." 

_eh ako ba miss mo din?_ gusto sanang biruin ni jongin si kyungsoo pero mukhang wala ito sa mood makipaglokohan. kanina pa mukhang malalim ang iniisip ni kyungsoo na para bang wala ang presensya nya dito. hindi na lang nya pinansin dahil ayaw nyang mag-walk out si kyungsoo. 

tahimik silang humigop ng iced coffee. pinapanood ni jongin ang papalubog na araw sa likod ni kyungsoo. pakiramdam nya bumalik sila sa morong. yung tipong dumadampi sa balat nila ang kulay kahel na araw, kasabay nito ang amoy ng dagat at hampas ng alon. basang buhok at buhangin sa mga paa. 

yumuko si jongin at pumikit-pikit. hindi ito ang tamang oras para mag-reminisce. nag-angat sya ng paningin at tinignan si kyungsoo na tahimik pa rin. 

"sino nag-hatid sa'yo? saw you hopping out of a car." jongin asked, smiling a little too wide. mukhang nag-hesitate pa si kyungsoo sumagot. 

"si seonho." kyungsoo briefly said and then, "jongin...what are we doing?" 

"what?" nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni jongin nang mag-iba ang ekspresyon ni kyungsoo. blangko ito ngunit puno ng lungkot. ganitong-ganito ang mukha ni kyungsoo noong nalaman nito na magta-thailand sya. 

"ganito ka ba sa mga exes mo? i mean--okay ba 'to? okay lang ba na magkasama tayo ngayon? i don't want to be affiliated to an engaged person. let's not pretend we're okay and we can be friends after...everything." jongin blinked. his mouth was obviously gaping. nakatingin lang sa kanya si kyungsoo, tiim-bagang na pinipigilan ang luhang nagbabadya. 

_ikaw pa rin pala 'yan. _

"ayoko magalit si krystal...please. i'm here for closure. palayain m--" 

"krystal? ano na naman ang kinalaman ni krystal dito? kyungsoo, ano ba 'yang sinasabi mo?" jongin exclaimed. litong-lito na sya, hindi nya maproseso ang mga salita ni kyungsoo. 

_engaged? krystal? closure? _

_ano?! _

"ano bang sinasabi mo, kyungsoo? i don't understand, i'm not follo--" 

"jongin naman! tanga ako pero hindi ako _ganon_ katanga para makipag-chit chat sa'yo knowing na ikakasal ka na." may pait sa boses ni kyungsoo. mabilis nitong pinahid ang kapapatak pa lang na luha sa pisngi at nag-iwas ng tingin. buti na lang ay kaunti lang ang tao sa oras na 'yon. 

para bang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si jongin sa gulat. gusto nyang matawa sa mga pinagsasabi ni kyungsoo. gusto nyang yakapin ito at ibulong na walang katotohanan ang mga paratang nya pero wala sya sa tamang posisyon kaya huminga sya nang malalim bago nagsalita. "ikakasal na si krystal pero hindi sa'kin. you're wrong about everything. kaya ba mailap ka sa'kin? kasi iniisip mong engaged na 'ko? ano ba 'yang pinagsasabi mo? saan mo ba nakuha lahat 'yan? is seonho feeding you all those lies? putangina naman pala kung ganon."

"stop right there." kyungsoo warned him. matalim ang titig nito kahit na basa ng luha ang mga mata. jongin could see his hands trembling a little too much. "huwag mong idamay si seonho dito." 

"then what are you saying? ano ba 'yang mga ipinupukol mo sa'kin?" kunot-noong tanong ni jongin. 

"huwag mo 'kong gawing tanga. huwag mong i-deny yung pakikipag-live-in mo kay krystal noon," mas lalo lang nalukot ang mukha ni jongin sa pagkalito. "yung pangingibang-bansa nyong dalawa. yung mga pictures nyo, yung singsing! stop lying to my face." may pagka-histerikal sa boses ni kyungsoo. he was breathing so hard that jongin could also feel how he was holding himself together. 

hindi makaapuhap ng salita si jongin sa lahat ng mga paratang ni kyungsoo. hindi totoo lahat ng mga sinabi nito. saan ba nakuha ni kyungsoo lahat ng mga sinabi nya? binase lang ba nya ito sa mga litrato noon? 

"kyungsoo, hindi kami nag-live-in. walang namagitan samin ni krystal sa loob ng limang taon. the ring...it was nothing. i was just happy for her...kyungsoo, pakinggan mo naman ako." jongin pleaded nang sunod-sunod na umiling si kyungsoo at tumayo para umalis. jongin followed him hanggang sa parking are "kyungsoo naman, i could never do that to you." 

"tama na, jongin! huwag mo na kong paikutin. huwag mo na kong paglaruan!" kyungsoo screamed angrily. his eyes were red and watery. his lips were trembling and the fright on his face was present.

"what? i'm not! i'm telling the truth!" akmang lalapit si jongin pero agad umurong si kyungsoo. 

"and you expect me to believe that?" 

"then why are here? why did you show up?why are you still standing in front of me? you could have ditched me. but you did not. you're still here, kyungsoo!" mataas na ang boses ni jongin but he could not help it. "kahit na pinaniwala mo yung sarili mo na ikakasal na 'ko, pumunta ka pa rin because you know me and you know it yourself that something is off, because you're confused as much as i am. as much as i have been." jongin too was surprised when he screamed. he was breathing hard and deep. "ikaw mismo sa sarili mo hindi ka naniniwala sa mga sinasabi mo ngayon. we both want to clear everything between us. we seek for clarity. i know you do." may pagsusumamo sa boses ni jongin pero parang balewala lang iyon para kay kyungsoo. 

"sino ka para pangunahan ang nararamdaman ko?" kyungsoo's voice cracked, still in denial, tears still streaming down his face. mabuti na lang at walang gaanong tao sa parking area. 

jongin bit his lips. gusto nyang punasan ang luha ni kyungsoo but again, wala sya sa posisyon para gawin 'yun. "aminin man natin o hindi, pareho tayong umaasa pa rin. kyungsoo...kyungsoo, the way you look at me, it's like you're begging for more, that's why you're here. that's why we're here. because what if this is our last chance." jongin said as if he was begging. kung kailangan nyang lumuhod para maging maayos sila ni kyungsoo, gagawin nya. 

inaasahan ni jongin na baka sakaling lumambot si kyungsoo, baka sakaling makinig si kyungsoo pero nanlaki lang ang mga mata nito. "last chance? jongin, matagal ko nang ibinigay ang last chance sa'yo pero sinayang mo lang." kyungsoo whispered accussingly. nanumbalik bigla ang guilt na matagal nang naninirahan sa puso ni jongin. 

"i'm sorry. putangina, i'm sorry." jongin rambled. nakitaan ni kyungsoo ng panic at takot si jongin. bakas sa mukha ang pagsisisi. ngayong magkaharap na sila, malinaw na malinaw ang ekspresyon na ipinapakita ni jongin. "for not being the man i was before. for leaving you. for hurting you. for lying to you. for fucking up. that's why i'm here. kyungsoo, i love you. i still love you. i'm tired of running away." mas lalo lang kumirot ang puso ni kyungsoo habang pinapanood nya si jongin mag-salita. the older looked helpless and it pained him. 

"gusto ko na matapos 'to. so either we end this or try again. maiintindihan ko kung hindi mo na 'ko mahal. five years was long enough for the feelings to die on its own. just...tell me to stop fighting for this so i can move on. so we can move on." _ito na. ito na 'yun._ ito na yung closure na hinahangad ni kyungsoo. ito na yung closure na ipinunta nya ngayon. now that he have it in front of him, bakit parang ang sakit? lalo na kapag kay jongin galing. 

nakahain na ang kalayaan nya pero bakit parang ang hirap pa rin abutin? bakit parang ang bigat sa pakiramdam? 

_bakit parang ayoko pa rin lumayo? _

after learning the truth, kyungsoo was all confused and lost. his mind was all over the place. naguguluhan sya, nalilito. hindi nya alam kung paano tatanggapin lahat. para syang sinuntok at hindi makabawi, hindi makabangon. 

he looked up at jongin, wearing a worn out face just as he was too. lumapit ito sa kanya, wala na rin namang lakas si kyungsoo para lumayo at dumistansya. hinang-hina na sya, sa totoo lang. 

"ang hirap ibalik nung limang taon na nawala sa'tin and i'm sorry," jongin whispered. "it's all my fault. i did not reach out, i did not man the fuck up. i could have said sorry...back when i held you close nung dinala kita sa clinic." hindi maiwasang hindi mapatitig ni kyungsoo sa mga nangingislap nitong mga mata. gusto nyang abutin ang mukha ni jongin at punasan ang luhang malapit nang pumatak pero naisip nya na hindi pa ngayon. _hindi pa sa ngayon. _"it was on the tip of my tongue. i was ready to say sorry, kyungsoo. maniwala ka naman. i tried. sa loob ng limang taon ang daming beses ko sinubukan pero sa tuwing handa na ko, lagi ko na lang nakikita na masaya ka kay seonho and i'm not going to ruin it for you. gusto ko maging masaya ka." 

_wrong. you're wrong._ gustong sabihin ni kyungsoo dahil magmula noong maghiwalay sila, para na lang nyang pinipilit ang sarili na maging masaya. 

"kung...kung hindi na talaga pwede, just say it. sabihin mo sa'kin nang harapan. mata sa mata. after all, we deserve the closure we've been looking for for the last five years. mahal kita at handa akong magparaya at magpalaya." jongin suddenly said with finality. tinitigan lang ni kyungsoo ang lalaking kaharap, hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin dahil hindi sapat ang maikling oras para mag-decide, para i-consume lahat ng nalaman nya. 

jongin breathed out exhasperatingly. "say something." 

kyungsoo started worrying his lips. "hindi ko alam." kasabay ng mahinang pag-usal ay ang pag-atras ng mga paa nya. "hindi ko alam, i'm sorry." 

and then he ran away. 

\---- 

naiwan si jongin mag-isa sa coffee shop nong araw na 'yon. wala na syang lakas sundan pa si kyungsoo dahil bakas na rin sa mukha nito na ayaw sya nitong makasama. 

jongin gave kyungsoo the space he needed. nirespeto nya ang pananahimik at pag-iwas nito. hindi na sya nangulit pa o nag-apologize. 

hanggang sa nagdaan ang mga araw at tumuntong ang katapusan ng mayo. kasal ni krystal at ng long-time partner nitong si yunho. alam ni jongin na imbitado si kyungsoo dahil sinabi sa kanya ni krystal na pinaldahan nya ito ng imbitasyon. 

pero wala si kyungsoo. walang kyungsoo do na nagpakita sa simbahan. 

"baekhyun, pupunta ba talaga si kyungsoo? i'm sorry if i keep on asking, i'm just..." 

"worried?" baekhyun cut him off. tumango si jongin, nag-aalala. "pupunta daw sya." 

"eh bakit hanggang ngayon wala pa? dae? na-contact mo na ba?" agitated na bumaling si jongin sa kaibigan. huminga lang ito nang malalim, nagtitimpi sa kanina pang pangungulit ni jongin. 

"baka naman hindi talaga sya aattend, jongin. hayaan na lang natin. he was probably overwhelmed. let's give him time to process everything." mas lalo lang binalot si jongin ng pangamba. kilala nya si kyungsoo, kapag sinabi nitong aattend sya, pupunta sya. may isang salita kumbaga. 

biglang tumikhim si jongdae at tinipa ang teleponong kanina pa hawak. "hindi sya sumasagot sa tawag ko. wala yatang signal bitter.”

"alam mo kung nasan sya?" jongin exclaimed. jongdae shot him a knowing look and slowly nodded his head. jongin somehow felt the heaviness in his system wore down. pero hindi pa rin nya maiwasan na isipin ang dating nobyo. hindi maayos ang naging pagkikita nila. nakabitin pa rin ang tanong ni jongin pati na ang sagot ni kyungsoo. it has been weeks. kailangan na nila ng sagot, hindi na dapat patagalin pa ang bigat sa damdamin. 

kung hindi nga sila para sa isa't isa, oras na para magpalaya. 

"nag-out of town si kyungsoo. nangako ako sa kanya na hindi ko sasabihin sa'yo but knowing you, alam mo na siguro kung saan." jongdae patted his shoulders encouragingly. sumulyap sya kay krystal at yunho na abalang magpapicture sa mga bisita sa may altar bago nagdesisyon. 

"i should go..." jongin muttered softly. 

"gusto kitang pigilan pero hindi ka naman magpapapigil. and besides, i think it's time. once and for all, ayusin nyo na ang dapat ayusin. tapusin na ang dapat tapusin. free yourselves from the sadness and pain kahit sa paanong paraan pa 'yan." jongdae gave him a smile and a nod as if he was saying go, follow him. 

follow him. 

_pero saan? _

jongin immediately escaped from the crowd of people wearing suit and gowns. he hopped in his car and thought of a certain place he knew that was kyungsoo's possible safe haven. 

_nasaan ka ba? nasaan ka na? _

matagal. matagal nag-isip si jongin kung saan pwedeng pumunta si kyungsoo, kasabay noon ang pagbulong ni jongdae sa utak nya. 

_...alam mo na siguro kung saan. _

saan nga ba? kung alam ni jongin, bakit hirap na hirap sya mag-isip? huminga sya nang malalim bago nya na-realize. bago sya natauhan. 

_morong. pupuntahan kita sa morong, kyungsoo. _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confused si ksoo,,, okei?? :((( 
> 
> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)


	33. sa morong...lagi't lagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tahan na. nandito na 'ko, huwag ka nang mangamba..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang last chapter!!!!! sana ho magustuhan nyo huhuhu.

kyungsoo was indeed overwhelmed after knowing the truth. 

para bang sinampal sya ng katotohanan at wala syang naramdaman kundi pamamanhid. hindi sya makahinga sa tuwing may lumalabas na salita sa bibig ni jongin dahil hindi sya makapaniwala. hindi nya kayang maniwala. 

nakatatak sa utak nya ang kwentong mag-isa nyang binuo at limang taon na pinaniwalaan. akala nya totoo.

was it his fault? for thinking like that gayong iyon ang mga pinapakita ni jongin? was he the one to blame for everything jongin said and done was misleading? 

noong araw na 'yon, hinang-hina si kyungsoo. at sa pag-uwi nya, lalo lang syang nawalan nang lakas nang mabasa ang imbitasyong personal na idinaan ni krystal. 

tumawa lang nang mapait si kyungsoo bago ikulong ang sarili sa pagsisisi at kalungkutan. 

\----

sinamyo ni kyungsoo ang malamig na simoy ng hangin. kasabay ng pagdampi nito sa balat nya ay ang paghampas ng alon at umabot ang tubig sa buhanginan na kinuupuan nya. papalubog na ang araw kaya naninilaw na ang langit. masarap pagmasdan ang kabuuan ng dagat. 

kyungsoo breathed. 

the wedding was today and kyungsoo decided to skip it. he did not want to face the mocking truth, making him feel like the biggest fool. maybe it's his pride taking over him, ayaw nyang magmukhang katawa-tawa sa harap ni jongin o kaya ni krystal. 

isa itong malaking katangahan sa parte nya. at mas lalong isang pagkakamali na pumunta sa lugar kung saan maraming nakakabit na alaala. sa morong. 

he just wanted to get lost with his scattered thoughts and messy mind pero hindi nya napigilan, dito sya dinala ng puso nya. nagpahatid sya kay seungsoo without explaining at mas lalong wala syang gana sagutin ang mga tawag at text ni jongin hindi dahil sa galit sya kundi dahil gusto muna nyang mag-isip. pansamantalang lumayo muna kahit saglit. gusto nyang magpahinga muna sa reyalidad at magpakalunod sa mga lumang alaala. 

hindi man aminin, may ngitngit sa puso nya at tama si jongin, pareho silang umaasa pa rin kahit na taliwas sa katotohanan ang pinaniwalaan ni kyungsoo. kinakain sya ng guilt at regret sa mga panahong kinamuhian nya si jongin para lang sa _wala_. sa mga panahong sinisi nya si jongin dahil sa kalungkutan nya pati na rin ng pagkahinayang sa mga panahong nagdaan at sinayang nila pareho. 

kyungsoo let out a heavy sigh. kasabay noon ang malakas na hampas ng alon na umabot sa paa nya. 

mas lalo lang syang nalungkot sa pagragasa ng mga alaalang pilit nyang ibinaon noon pero now that the place was triggering him in so many ways, he couldn't help but to reminisce; ang mga tawanan, ang mga palitan ng _mahal kita_, ang malalamig na gabi na magkayakap sila. kyungsoo was certain na mas lalo lang nyang minahal si jongin pagkatapos nila magpunta sa morong. that was probably the peak of their relationship but all he could do was just replay, replay and wish to turn back time. 

isa ulit na alon ang humampas sa pampang, imbis na katahimikan ang dala pagkatapos, pamilyar na boses ang hatid nito. 

"found you..." 

kyungsoo slowly turned his gaze to his left. doon, nakatayo si jongin. suot ang puting t-shirt at itim na slacks. nakasukbit sa balikat nito ang lukot nang barong. hindi na sya nagtaka kung bakit ito nasa morong looking so exhausted and frantic. there was a panic in his eyes and kyungsoo could tell that he was worried and scared. 

"finally, i found you..." ulit ni jongin, kinakapos sa hininga. 

kyungsoo was surprisingly calm. hindi sya tumakbo, hindi sya lumayo. instead, nanatili sya sa kinauupuan at saka pilit na ngumiti. "tapos na yung kasal?" bungad ni kyungsoo. gulat man si jongin sa una nyang tanong, umiling ito habang ikinakalma ang paghinga. 

he was breathing heavily, siguro tumakbo ito mula sa resort hanggang sa pampang. gulo-gulo rin ang buhok na hula nya ay nakaayos kanina. lukot na rin ang suot nitong t-shirt na panloob. kyungsoo couldn't imagine what he went through just to find him, just to be here with him. 

tahimik na naupo si jongin sa tabi nya, maingat at may pangamba na baka umalis sya. pero pagod na sya, pagod na syang umiwas. ngayon pa ba sya lalayo kung kailan nahanap na sya nito? 

"bakit hindi ka umattend?" jongin asked carefully. nakatingin ito sa kanya kaya naman nag-iwas sya ng tingin at bumaling sa dagat. 

"i don't feel like it." he stated honestly. "nagpadala na 'ko ng regalo." kyungsoo murmured. 

tumango-tango naman si jongin bilang sagot. pagkatapos noon ay katahimikan ulit ang nanaig sa kanila. minsan nahuhuli nyang nakatingin si jongin, minsan pinapanood nya ang mga daliri nito na nilalaro ang puting buhangin. ilang beses nya itong narinig na suminghap ng sariwang hangin bago bumuntong-hininga. 

for the first time, kumportable ang katahimikan na namagitan sa kanila. tanging lagaslas lang ng tubig at mga hiyawan ng mga iilang guests na nagtatampisaw sa dagat. bumuntong-hininga si kyungsoo, tumikhim naman si jongin at saka nagsalita bigla. 

"i was there, you know..." jongin mumbled. hindi nya alam kung ano ang context ng sinabi ni jongin kaya naman napakunot ang noo at bumaling dito, mga mata ay nalilito at nagtatanong. "nung graduation mo nung senior high school. i was there." 

hinuli ni jongin ang mga mata nya. nandoon ang lungkot at pagsisisi. kyungsoo couldn't say a word, the revelation just made him release a shuddered breath. 

"pumunta ako kahit ayaw ni ina. kasi alam nya na kapag nag-usap tayo ulit, hindi ako tutuloy sa thailand. and i was _willing_ to give up everything i had just to be with you again." jongin's lips drew a sad smile. nanikip ang dibdib nya. hindi nya kaya na ganito si jongin. 

ngayong nakahain na ang katotohanan, hindi nya maiwasan na isipin ang mga _what ifs_ nila. 

"pumunta ako, kyungsoo. para mag-sorry, para iayos yung _tayo_, para makipagbalikan pero pinigilan ako ng papa mo noon. 'di sinasadyang nagkabungguan kami nung patapos na yung ceremony." that made kyungsoo gasped and gaped silently. "sino ba 'ko para magpumilit? ni hindi ko nga alam kung tatanggapin mo pa rin ba 'ko." this time, jongin scoffed bitterly. umiiling-iling ito na para bang disappointed din sa sarili at sa sariling desisyon. "i'm sorry for letting you down, kyungsoo. i'm sorry for not saying goodbye. hindi nila ako hinayaan kasi alam nilang itatapon ko yung mayroon ako para sa'yo, para sa'tin. kasi alam nila na _ganoon_ kita kamahal."

"i don't know what to say, jongin." kyungsoo whispered under his breath. "i'm sorry." 

"you don't have to say sorry. it's all my fault not telling you my plans when i had the chance..." jongin bit his lips, looking a little ashamed of everything. 

umiling si kyungsoo, "but still, i'm sorry. half of the blame is on me. y-you know why. nahihiya pa rin ako sa mga sinabi ko. sa mga inisip ko laban sa'yo, laban kay krystal." gusto nyang umusog papalapit kay jongin, gusto nyang kabigin ito sa isang mahigpit na yakap pero nagdadalawang-isip pa rin sya. _was it too soon? was it too late? ngayong _alam na nya ang totoo, ngayong nandito si jongin sa tabi nya, _ano_ na ba sila? 

natatakot sya. kahit alam nyang mahal pa rin sya ni jongin kahit maraming taon na ang lumipas, kahit nananaig ang nararamdaman nya kay jongin kahit ganito ang sitwasyon, natatakot sya. na baka isa lang 'tong panaginip. na baka isang araw, paggising nya bawiin lahat nang ito. natatakot sya na kapag bumigay na ulit sya, saka naman matauhan si jongin na hindi pala talaga sya worth it balikan. 

umiwas ng tingin si kyungsoo at pinigilan ang luhang gustong kumawala. 

"it's understandable. we lost contact. we were never brave enough to bring it up when we talked again...nung final demo mo." jongin mumbled quietly, glancing at him quickly. "which, by the way, napanood ko. pati yung video ng graduation mo nung college."

"talaga?" kyungsoo looked up at jongin curiously. tumango ito at ngumiti nang tipid. 

"nag-send si dae ng picture at clips. i was so proud of you. lalo na nung nalaman ko na laude ka at nung nakaabot sa'kin ang balita na passer ka na. kasi naabot mo yung pangarap ko para sa'yo. yun nga lang, wala ako sa tabi mo pero worth it pa rin. just seeing you happy makes everything worth it." there was a small smile on jongin's lips, there was a glint of happiness in jongin's eyes. alam nyang sincere ito at nagpapakatotoo. kyungsoo returned an equally soft smile. 

"proud din naman ako sa'yo kahit baligtarin pa ang mundo. i can never hate you. nagalit man ako, it won't stay like that. napatawad na kita, sana napatawad mo na rin ako sa mga sinabi ko sa'yo at kay krystal." jongin just hummed as his response. umusog ito palapit, magkatabi na silang nakaupo sa buhanginan. nagpapakalunod sa mga alaalang nagbabalik. 

"kyungsoo..." tawag ni jongin. para bang isang lumang tugtugin ang boses ni jongin, isang himig na matagal nyang nakasanayan. 

"hm?" kyungsoo looked up at him. ngayong malapit na sya kay jongin, kita nya ang eyebags nito dala na kakulangan sa tulog.

"did you honestly think na gusto kong itago sayo? kyungsoo, mahal kita and i want you to be the first person to share it with." kyungsoo took a slow yet deep inhale. hindi nya alam kung saan papunta ang usapan na 'to pero gusto nyang umalis sa morong nang may panatag na puso at klarong isip. "kung oo, then i'm sorry. paulit-ulit akong hihingi ng tawad sa hindi pagsasabi sa'yo pati na sa pagkaduwag ko noon sa distansya. sorry kung inisip ko kaagad na baka iwan mo 'ko kapag magkalayo na tayo..." kyungsoo couldn't help not to whimpered. hindi na nya napigilan ang sarili nya na maiyak dahil iyon din ang una nyang inisip. 

mabilis ang mga palad ni jongin para sakupin ang pisngi nya, para agapan ang mga luhang walang humpay sa pag-agos. 

sobrang babaw ng rason kung tutuusin pero mga bata pa sila noon, sabik sa pagmamahal at uhaw sa atensyon. nasanay sila na palaging magkasama at pareho nilang hindi matanggap na maglalayo sila. mas lalo lang nahilam sa luha si kyungsoo bago sya yumuko at ipatong ang noo sa tuhod. idinaan nya sa iyak ang mga maling desisyon na nagawa nya noon pati na ang pagsisisi. 

mahal nya si jongin. kung napatawad nya si jongin sa loob ng limang taong pagkawala nito, mas lalong magagawa nya iyon kung hindi nila pinatagal ang lahat. pero heto na sila, nandito na sila...

"sorry for everything..." bulong ni jongin, kasabay nito ang dahan-dahang pagkulong nito sa sariling bisig. mahigpit, mainit, pamilyar. ito ang yakap na hinahanap-hanap ni kyungsoo tuwing gabi, yakap na hindi nya inaasahang mararamdaman ulit pagkatapos ng mahabang panahon. 

kyungsoo savored it. the warmness of it, the tightness, the familiar scent. gusto nya 'to, and he couldn't help but to press their bodies a little more. 

"i need you in my life pero...pero kung hindi na talaga pwede, okay lang. i will try to move on. handa akong magparaya." sabi pa ni jongin. mas lalo lang humagulgol si kyungsoo bago kumawala sa yakap ni jongin. 

"ano ba! sumunod-sunod ka dito tapos magpaparaya ka lang pala sa huli!" angil ni kyungsoo bago padabog pinahid ang luha. jongin was gaping. matagal bago prinoseso ni jongin ang sinabi nya kaya naman sinuntok nya ito sa braso, mahina lang pero sapat para matauhan ito. 

nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin, "you mean--" mabagal ang pagtango ni kyungsoo. 

"hindi agad. we'll take it slowly." kyungsoo sniffled. jongin just nodded slowly before beaming at him. inakbayan sya nito at humalik sa sentido. 

"papakasalan kita, kahit sa paanong paraan. i have the ring already. kapag ready ka na, kapag maayos na, kapag desidido na ulit tayo na makasama ang isa't isa habambuhay, papakasalan kita." jongin started rambling. his lips were close to his ear. walang ano-ano'y naglabas si jongin ng maliit na kahon at binuksan ito. hindi ito nagbibiro, mayroon nga itong nakahandang singsing. kyungsoo bit his inner cheeks habang pinagmamasdan ang hitsura ng kaharap; seryoso ito, walang halong biro. walang halong alak na kagaya noon. 

kyungsoo blinked his tears away bago dakutin nang pabiro ang mukha ni jongin. "yung ngayon muna, please, jongin." sinarado nya ang kahon at itinulak ito nang bahagya para ipatago na kay jongin. natawa ito sa kabila ng ginawa nya at tumango. "natatakot pa rin ako, hindi ko alam kung anong mangyayari sa'tin sa mga susunod na araw." 

"hindi natin malalaman kung hindi natin susubukan. sabi mo nga, _slowly_. we have all the time for ourselves. we'll figure it all out. tayo. magkasama _tayo_." jongin emphasized bago sya hinigit sa isang mahigpit na yakap at sa unang pagkakataon, para bang nabunutan ng malaking tinik si kyungsoo sa dibdib. 

sana ito na ang ikapapayapa ng puso nya. ng puso nilang dalawa. 

naligaw man ng landas, sa isa't isa pa rin babalik. 

lagi't lagi. 

\---- 

"wala akong damit na dala." sabi ni jongin habang pinipilipitan ang basang barong sa banyo ng hotel. nag-decide sila na sa iisang kwarto na lang tumuloy dahil sayang naman. tiyak naman hindi sila magtatagal dito dahil una, may trabahong kailangan balikan si kyungsoo habang si jongin naman ay hindi nagpaalam kahit kanino. pangalawa, kailangan nilang umuwi para ipaalam sa mga pamilya nila na okay sila. okay _na _sila. 

"mag-bathrobe ka na lang." 

"sure ka? okay lang sa'yo?" walang halong pang-aasar pero nag-init ang pisngi ni kyungsoo ngunit sa loob-loob nya, ngayon pa ba sila magkakahiyaan? 

"bakit naman hindi okay." sabi ni kyungsoo sabay iwas ng tingin. "maligo ka na, tapos mag-dinner na tayo." agad sumunod si jongin para maligo. malamang amoy pawis sya, ramdam na rin nya ang pagkahapo sa ganap kanina pati na rin sa mahabang pagda-drive.

paglabas nya, literal na boxers lang at bathrobe ang suot nya. hindi nya alam kung paano sila kakain sa resto sa baba nang ganito ang suot nya. aayain na nya sana si kyungsoo pero nakabaluktot na ito sa ibabaw ng kama, nakabalot ng kumot ang katawan at may yakap na unan. 

gusto nalang tabihan ni jongin si kyungsoo at yakapin pero hindi nya afford na magigising sila mamaya dahil sa kalam ng tiyan kaya naman nagpa-room service na lang sya, nauna na rin syang kumain bago damputin ang teleponong alam nyang puno ng message at missed call. may ibang galing kay jongdae, ang iba naman ay galing kay krystal na nagtatampo dahil sumibat sya agad. karamihan ay puro sa ate jungah nya. 

jongin did not hesitate to press the call button and waited for his sister to pick up her phone. 

_"nasaan ka bang gago ka! kanina ka pa hinahanap sa bahay! tapos na ang kasalan wala ka pa rin dito! lasing ka ba ha?!"_ jongin winced at the loudness of her voice.

"gusto nyo ba mag-swimming?" tanong ni jongin na parang hindi pinapagalitan. 

_"ano?! nasaan ka ba? anong swimming? huwag mo 'kong inaano, umuwi ka na!" _

"nasa morong ako, ate. hindi ko alam kung hanggang kailan. isama mo na sila rahee kung susunod ka." 

_"hoy! tapatin mo nga ako, bakit ka nandyan? anong ginagawa mo dyan? ang paalam mo lang kanina, aattend ka ng kasal. may pa-barong-barong ka pa kanina. bakit nasa morong ka? may binabahay ka ba dyan ha? umamin ka!"_ sunod-sunod ang mga tanong ng ate nya. napahinga na lang nang malalim si jongin bago sumulyap kay kyungsoo na ngayon ay mahinang naghihilik. he smiled absentmindedly and laid down beside him. 

"gago, anong binabahay?” jongin clicked his tongue loud enough for jungah to hear. napahinga na lang nang malalim si jongin bago sumulyap kay kyungsoo na ngayon ay mahinang naghihilik. he smiled absentmindedly and laid down beside him. “kung aalis kayo ngayon, you'll be here before midnight. i'll send you the address." jongin muttered over the phone, lightly pressing a kiss against kyungsoo's hair. 

may sinabi pa si jungah sa telepono pero hindi na nya narinig iyon dahil biglang dumilat si kyungsoo, halatang disoriented pa bago bumalik ulit sa tulog. this time, sumiksik ito sa kanya. _please, don't take this away from me again. _jongin pleaded to whoever diety was listening at that moment. 

"i'll explain later. dalhan mo na rin ako ng mga damit. see you." jongin hung up immediately and wrapped his arm around kyungsoo's frame. he fell asleep right away. 

sana hindi ito panaginip lang. 

sana sa pagdilat nya, si kyungsoo pa rin ang makikita nya. 

\---- 

malamig ang kabilang side ng kama paggising ni kyungsoo. 

alam nyang kanina lang ay magkayakap sila pero bakit sya na lang mag-isa sa kama? dahan-dahan na bumangon si kyungsoo at luminga-linga. 

"jongin...?" tawag nya pero walang sumasagot. "jongin..." he repeated. wala pa ring sagot kaya dinampot nya ang telepono at sinubukang contact-in ang lalaki. 

unavailable. wala man lang ring, deretcho agad ito sa automated na response. sumulyap si kyungsoo sa pintuan at napaisip: hindi kaya umalis na si jongin habang tulog sya? iniwan ba sya ulit ni jongin? panaginip lang ba lahat ng nangyari kanina? 

at this point, dapat sanay na syang maiwan lalo na kung si jongin ang may kagagawan pero bakit mabigat pa rin sa dibdib? bakit parang may malaking parte sa pagkatao nya ang nawala kapag babalik si jongin para lang umalis ulit? 

sinubukan nyang hindi umiyak pero traydor ang mga luha nya. kyungsoo just burried his face on his palm and sobbed silently. 

_ang daya mo. ang daya-daya mo. _

"ah, you're awake already. kain k-- kyungsoo, what's wrong?"

bigla na lang nyang naramdaman ang magaan na hagod ng palad ni jongin sa likuran nya. "umiiyak ka ba? kyungsoo...?" mas lalo lang lumakas ang hikbi nya kaya naman hinila sya ni jongin para yakapin nang mahigpit. "tahan na, ano bang nangyari?" 

"akala ko umalis ka na naman, gago ka. akala ko iniwan mo 'ko." kyungsoo cried while hitting jongin's arms weakly. kinupkop ni jongin ang mga pisngi nya at saka tinignan sa mata. 

"tahan na. nandito na 'ko, huwag ka nang mangamba. hindi na 'ko aalis ulit. hindi na kita iiwan ulit." sabi ni jongin, puno ng pagmamahal. 

he whimpered softly, "sabi mo magta-thailand ka ulit. hindi ko na kakayanin kapag umalis ka pa, sasama na 'ko!" he rambled, words slipping out of his mouth carelessly. tumawa lang si jongin habang pinupunasan ang luha nyang sagana sa pagpatak. 

"i said that weeks ago..." umayos ng upo si jongin. pareho na silang nakasandal sa headboard ng kama, magkadikit ang mga balikat at pinaglalaruan ang kamay ng isa't isa. "hindi na ngayon. hindi na 'ko aalis. dito na lang ako; sa'yo at sa pamilya 'ko." jongin squeezed his hand before bringing it to his lips, pressing soft kisses on his knuckles. "we'll start all over again." 

kyungsoo muttered a soft _okay_ before leaning closer, pressing a kiss on jongin's jawline. "sorry sa lahat..." 

"sorry din, kyungsoo. i really do." 

"akala ko talaga umuwi ka na. akala ko iniwan mo na naman ako." 

mabilis umiling si jongin, "sinundo ko lang sila ate at sinamahan mag-check-in." jongin said, flashing a warm smile. 

"nandito sila?!" bulalas ni kyungsoo. bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkasabik kaya naman lalong napangiti si jongin. 

"oo, pinapunta ko. nagpadala na rin ako ng damit. hanggang kailan ba tayo dito? hm?" 

"sunday? may inset ako sa lunes." 

"okay. may interview ako sa monday. sa university. nag-apply ako as instructor." kyungsoo gasped when he turned at him, wearing an equally wide smile on his lips. 

"galingan mo, sir kim." kyungsoo muttered softly before resting his cheek on jongin's shoulder blade. apat na salita pero pakiramdam ni jongin, college ulit sya. nagkukulong sa kwarto kasama si kyungsoo, nagbubulungan at nagpapalitan ng mga malalambing na salita. 

"magkwento ka naman." 

"ano ikekwento ko?" tanong ni jongin sabay akbay sa lalaking minahal nya, minamahal at patuloy na mamahalin hangga't may araw na sisikat, hangga't may buwan na tatanglaw sa madilim nilang gabi. 

"how was thailand?" 

at sa paglipas ng mga oras, sa paglalim ng gabi, tuloy lang sila sa pag-uusap. magdamag silang nagkwentuhan, magdamag nilang inilahad ang mga mahahalagang araw na wala ang isa't isa sa tabi. ang mga tawanan ay naging iyakan, at ang iyakan ay naging dahilan ng mga yakapan na syang tumalo sa panlalamig na matagal tiniis. 

"mahal kita. kahit hindi mo muna ibalik, ayos lang. we'll take it slow, i know. pero hindi ko kayang hindi sabihin sa'yo na mahal kita." mahigpit na yakap. magaan na halik sa noo. tango ang isinagot ni kyungsoo kasabay ng hikbi at pag-higpit ng yakap. 

para walang nagbago. parang ganito pa rin sila kahit naghiwalay sila at maraming taon ang nagdaan. 

maraming beses hiniling ni jongin na sana bumalik na lang sya sa nakaraan kung saan kasama pa rin nya si kyungsoo pero ngayon, mas pipiliin nyang manatili sa kasalukuyan. 

hindi man ito ang pangyayaring hinangad nya noon, sa isip-isip ni jongin, hindi pa naman huli ang lahat. may oras pa naman sila para baguhin ang istoryang sabay nilang hinabi at binuo. 

at sa pagkakataon na ito, gagawin na nila ang tama. it might not be as ideal as they thought it would be, there would be allowances for mistakes and shortcomings. 

hindi naman sila perpekto eh. hindi rin sila naghahangad ng perpekto relasyon. sapat na sigurong dahilan ang mahal nila ang isa't isa. na kahit baligtarin pa ang mundo, walang sinuman ang kayang pantayan ang pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa. 

na kahit anong mangyari, isa't isa lang ang tahanan nila. ang hahanap-hanapin at uuwian. ang paglalaanan ng oras at bubusugin ng pagmamahal. 

si kyungsoo lang. 

si jongin lang. 

lagi't lagi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_wakas. _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_makalipas ang isang taon. _

kahit nailigo na, masakit pa rin ang katawan ni jongin. it's the type of body ache na hindi naman nakakainis. in fact, it reminds him of last night's event. wholesome lang talaga kagabi, inuman at kantahan kasama ang buong barkada. nung nagkalasingan na, umuwi na lahat pwera kay kyungsoo na dito na yata nakatira sa bahay ni ina. ayaw pa nito aminin na _live-in_ na sila eh madalang na nga ito umuwi sa kanila. 

akala ni jongin ligpitan na dahil umuwi na ang mga kaibigan nila pero biglang naglabas ng wine si kyungsoo. extended tuloy ang celebration ng pagka-pasa ni jongin sa demonstration teaching. kaunti na lang at opisyal na syang guro sa pampublikong paaralan. 

syempre, si kyungsoo ang unang nakaalam, sya rin ang unang umiyak for some reason. ito na rin ang nagkusa na magluto at magtawag ng mga bisita para sa maliit na selebrasyon. 

jongin couldn't ask for more. maswerte sya kay kyungsoo at nagpapasalamat sya sa kung sino man ang nakikinig na binigyan sya, sila, ng pangalawa...pangtalong pagkakataon para magsama ulit, para bumuo ng mas matibay at sana pang-matagalang relasyon. 

nung mga unang buwan na nagkabalikan sila, para lang silang nagliligawan ulit. walang palya sa paghatid at pagsunod, hindi nawawala ang mga planado o kaya ay impromptu na date. hindi na rin nila alam kung kailan sila bumalik sa dati at kinonsiderang mag-boyfriend na sila ulit. minsan dala ng pang-aasar ng iba, binibiro nya si kyungsoo kung kailan nito tatanggapin ang singsing na naka-tengga lang sa drawer, naghahantay na maisuot ng may ari. 

alam naman ni jongin ang sagot ni kyungsoo. it's just a matter of _when_. 

well, hindi naman sila nagmamadali. at alam din naman nyang hindi patatagalin ni kyunngsoo ang lahat. he just had to wait patiently. 

abala sa pagpi-prito ng tocino si jongin nang may katawan na pilit nagsusumiksik sa ilalim ng braso nya. medyo nagulat si jongin dahil malamig sa pakiramdam ang balat ni kyungsoo na hula nya ay bagong paligo. 

nilingon nya ang nobyo bago patakan ito ng halik sa pisngi. "good morning." natawa si jongin dahil nakanguso ito at bahagyang nakasimangot. "aga-aga nakasimangot ka." jongin pointed out before pressing more kisses on kyungsoo's pout multiple times. 

"sakit ng katawan ko." kyungsoo whined, giving him a knowing look.

“bago mo ‘ko sisihin, alalahanin mo muna kung sino ang gumawa ng first move.” ngumisi lang si jongin dahil alam nya ang ibig sabihin nito. last night was one of the best nights he spent with kyungsoo. ang isang bote ng wine ay naging dalawa hanggang sa ang malamig na gabi ay naging mainit at mapusok. ang mga tawa ay naging halinghing. hindi na alam ni jongin kung anong oras sila natapos, basta ang alam nya, mahigpit ang yakap nila sa isa't isa nang matapos sila. 

“ang kapal mo!” namula si kyungsoo sa sinabi nya, marahil naalala ang pinaggagagawa nila kagabi. "para kang ewan sa ngiti mo." isang kurot sa tagiliran ang natanggap ni jongin sa boyfriend bago ito lumayo. "magdamit ka nga, baka madatnan ka ni ina na naka-boxers lang." 

"mamaya pa dadating 'yun." jongin wiggled his eyebrows playfully, sending a suggestively look. umirap lang si kyungsoo. "isa pa oh, mamaya ulit pagkakain." panunukso ni jongin. mabilis na namula ang pisngi ni kyungsoo at pinanlakihan sya ng mata. 

"ang hilig mo!" kyungsoo exclaimed. tumawa lang nang malakas si jongin bago lapitan ang nobyo sabay gawad ng halik sa noo pati na sa labi. 

"joke lang syempre." and then a pause dahil tinitigan muna ni jongin ang buong mukha ng minamahal, "thank you, love..." jongin murmured. hinila nya si kyungsoo palapit at ipinulupot ang isang braso sa bewang. 

"you're welcome...? hindi ko alam kung para saan yung thank you mo." confused na sabi ni kyungoo habang pinapahiran ang pawis sa noo ni jongin. 

"edi sa lahat. hindi ko na iisa-isahin." jongin said with a loving eyes. agad nitong isiniksik ang mukha sa leeg ni kyungsoo na sya namang yumakap pabalik. he buried his fingers under jongin's hair and lightly scratch his head. "i love you." 

kyungsoo just hummed in response, hugging the older even tighter. he wanted to say something but it's too early for that. "kiss nga kung mahal talaga..." biro ni kyungsoo bago nya maramdaman ang mga nakakakiliti at nanggigigil na halik ni jongin sa leeg nya. kyungsoo let out an unattractive screech. sinubukan nyang kumawala sa yakap ng nobyo pero wala eh, mas malakas si jongin. "lips na lang, baby!" 

mabilis dumapo ang labi ni jongin sa mga labi nya, sunod-sunod ang halik nito, walang humpay, nag-uumapaw ang pagmamahal nila para sa isa't isa. kyungsoo moaned in between the kiss when jongin deepens it. it tasted sweet and loving and kyungsoo couldn't ask for more. 

"nasarapan ka naman dyan." asar ni jongin. kyungsoo scrunched his nose as he shook his head playfully. 

"sunog na niluluto mo..." bulong ni kyungsoo sabay palo sa pwet ng boyfriend. 

"shit! shit!" mura ni jongin habang sinasalba ang tocino na muntik nang maging black. mabilis nitong inahon ang tocino at inilapag sa mesa. "fuck, it's still edible, right? kakainin mo pa rin kahit sunog yung gilid?" jongin asked, batting his eyelashes. nagkibit-balikat lang si kyungsoo at saka tumawa. he heard jongin whined and grumbled under his breath. 

"by, nasaan yung coffee na binili natin?" he asked. 

tinuro lang ni jongin ang container gamit yung nguso nya. "timpla mo 'ko ng milo, love." 

kyungsoo just nodded, kissing jongin on his lips when he took the thermos beside him. "i love you, kim. ah! congratulations daw sabi ni seonho." 

"alam nya?" 

"yup!" kyungsoo answered, beaming at jongin. "sinabi 'ko kahapon. mag-thank you ka!" 

"ayoko nga." jongin grumbled, making him glare at the older. jongin just snorted and then nodded. "fine. basta account mo gagamitin ko." 

"ang petty mo, baby!" hiyaw ni kyungsoo habang hinahalo ng tinitimplang kape. nakapamewang pa ito at bahagyang nakasandal sa kitchen counter. 

it was jongin's turn to pout. lumapit ito sa kanya at yumakap nang mahigpit sa bewang, ang mukha ay nakabaon sa leeg ni kyungsoo at inaamoy-amoy pa sya. "can you blame me?" muffled na tanong ni jongin. 

agad namang niyakap ni kyungsoo ang boyfriend at hagkan ito sa sentido. "there's nothing to be jealous about. we're just friends, hindi mo maiaalis sa'kin 'yun." 

buntong-hininga lang ang isinagot ni jongin bago lumayo nang kaunti. "sorry, i won't say anything from now on." ngiti ang ibinigay ni kyungsoo at maamong titig. alam nyang insecure pa rin si jongin sa pagiging close nila ni seonho. matagal ang pinagsamahan nila, hindi naman pwedeng itapon ni kyungsoo lahat nang iyon para kay jongin dahil lang nagseselos ito. buti na lang si jongin yung tipo ng tao na madalas idinadaan sa biro ang selos kaya never pa naman nilang pinag-awayan si seonho. 

civil ang dalawa kapag magkausap. nakikisali din naman si jongin sa video call nila, minsan para makipag-kwentuhan pero madalas para lang asarin si seonho. 

"i love you, love you, love you. huwag sanang mawala sa isip mo na ikaw ang mahal ko simula't sapul." kyungsoo cupped jongin's left cheek. hinila nya si jongin para maabot ang labi nito at patakan ng maraming halik sa labi. 

"aw, sarap naman non." dramatic na sabi ni jongin, nakapikit pa ang loko. "mahal din kita, soon-to-be sir kim." tinawanan nya lang ang nobyo at saka lumayo ulit. 

si jongin naman ay tinignan ang sinaing na nakasalang. nakakunot ang noo nya habang pinagmamasdan ang kanin. "baby, tignan mo nga. okay ba 'tong sinaing ko? baka sabihin mo na naman hilaw." 

sinilip ni kyungsoo ang sinaing at nag-thumbs up bago bumalik sa dating pwesto.

"pwede na ba 'to, baby?" 

"pwede na." hindi napigilan ni jongin na mapasuntok sa ere. "pwede ka na mag-asawa." kyungsoo added, wiggling his eyebrows, smiling a little too wide. 

it somehow made jongin a little excited. "ikaw lang naman hinihintay kong umoo eh." jongin muttered, smiling to himself before turning off the stove. 

paglingon nya kay kyungsoo, umiinom ito ng kape. hawak ang mug sa tangkay nito. kahit natatakpan, alam nyang may ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo. ngiti na may ibig sabihin.

and then something sparkled on kyungsoo hand, specifically on his finger. 

bigla na lang itong kumislap nang matamaan ng sinag ng araw na pumapasok sa bintana. 

ayaw mag-assume ni jongin dahil matagal na ang huling usap nila patungkol sa singsing at kasal. oo, nagbibiruan sila madalas pero kahit kailan, hindi nya pinilit si kyungsoo sa bagay na hindi pa ito handa at sigurado. ayaw mag-isip ni jongin na _ito_ na 'yun dahil pakiramdam nya, sinukat lang ni kyungsoo para asarin sya. 

pero hindi naman ganoong klaseng tao si kyungsoo. hindi naman ito yung tipo ng tao na ipa-prank sya. 

dahil hindi naman tanga si jongin para balewalain ang ngiti sa labi ni kyungsoo nang ibaba nito ang mug. lalong hindi bulag si jongin para hindi makita ang ningning sa mga mata ng nobyo. 

dinala ni kyungsoo ang kamay sa pisnging kasalukuyang namumula at saka nagtanong, "bagay ba?" mahina ang boses ni kyungsoo, bahagya pang pumiyok dahil halatang naiiyak na ito sa pinaggagagawa. 

parang tuod si jongin. hindi makagalaw, hindi makaapuhap ng isasagot. palipat-lipat lang ang tingin nya sa singsing at sa mukha ni kyungsoo, hindi makapaniwala sa nakikita. 

sinubukan nyang ikalma ang sarili. his first thought was how the ring _actually_ fits on kyungsoo's finger when he's so clueless about his size. and then he felt something...he felt his gaze softens as he fixed his eyes on his boyfriend, on his lover, on his fiancé_. fuck, the word fiancé, it sounded so good._ jongin breathed deeply. 

"thank you..." jongin muttered quietly. hindi nya alam kung narinig ito ni kyungsoo kaya naman lumapit sya, dahan-dahan, at saka kinupkop ang magkabilang pisngi ng nobyo. "thank you, kyungsoo." ulit ni jongin, mas klaro, mas sincere. 

"saan na naman?" bulong ni kyungsoo sabay pahid sa pisngi nya. hindi nya namalayan na mayroon na palang luhang pumatak. "bakit ka umiiyak, by? naiiyak na rin ako, gago naman, baby." 

jongin let out a sudden chuckle before wiping kyungsoo's fat tears.

alam ni jongin. alam nya na limang taon ang nawala sa kanila, limang taon ang nasayang sa pag-iyak at paghahanap ng sagot sa maraming tanong. limang taon nilang hinahanap ang sarili pero sino ba ang mag-aakala na sa isa't isa pa rin sila uuwi? kahit sabihing nagkamali sila, nagkasakitan...handa silang ibaon lahat sa limot at ito...itong saya na nararamdaman nila ngayon, pinaghirapan nila 'to. 

pinaghirapan nilang maramdaman ang saya na 'to at sigurado si jongin na hindi na nila hahayaan na kunin pa ng kahit na sino ang saya sa puso nila. 

"hindi ka na nagsasalita, by. huy..." kyungsoo lightly tapped his cheeks, seeking for a reaction but jongin couldn't function at the moment. 

pinoproseso pa ng utak nya ang nangyayari. _fiancé. fiancé._ jongin was repeating the same word over and over again.

"sorry, i just--" 

  
  


kinuha ni jongin ang kamay ni kyungsoo at pinagmasdan ang pilak na singsing. sinalat nya ito at inikot-ikot sa daliri ng nobyo. he then looked up at kyungsoo, wearing the widest, and probably the dumbest smile on his face. "fuck... is this--? are we--?" at sa pagkakataon na ito, naramdaman na ni jongin ang sunod-sunod na luha na dumadaloy sa pisngi nya bago nya hilahin si kyungsoo at ikulong sa pinakamahigpit na yakap. ramdam nya ang pagtango ni kyungsoo.

"yes, jongin..." bulong ni kyungsoo sa tenga nya, mahina pero klaro. mahina pero sigurado at tapat. 

"i love you, thank you. i don't k-know what to say, putangina." jongin groaned, slightly frustrated at how he ran out of words because of the overwhelming happiness he was feeling right now. "ang dami beses kong hiniling noon na sana ikaw pa rin, sana ikaw na lang. it felt so wrong and unfair dahil ang dami kong pagkakamali sa'yo. i was a mess and it affected what we had before. and i'm sorry." jongin rambled. he buried his face on kyungsoo neck, shoulders shaking as he cried harder. 

he heard kyungsoo whined against his neck. "akala ko ba tapos na tayo sa usapan na 'yan? bakit sinisisi mo pa rin sarili mo? heto na nga ako, oh. heto na tayo, baby." kyungsoo pulled away and cupped his cheeks. eye to eye, he looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "baby, makakapagsimula na tayo ulit. yung tayo bilang...bilang mag-asawa. let's leave everything behind us. tapos na, natuto na tayo. nakabangon na tayo, naisalba natin yung mayroon tayo at kung iniisip mo na hindi mo deserve 'to, na hindi ka deserving para sa'kin....ngayon pa ba?" kyungsoo kissed him on his nose, caressing his cheeks with his gentle hands. 

jongin could even feel the coldness of the silver band against his skin. "jongin, ngayon pa ba kung nandito na 'ko, suot ko na yung singsing, handang-handa na para sa pinangako mong kasal." 

jongin sniffled loudly. natawa si kyungsoo sa kanya. pinisil nito ang pisngi nya bago ipinagdikit ang mga noo nila. "mahal kita, mahal na mahal. i've never been so sure in my life until you came. i love you, kyungsoo."

"i love you, jongin. always have and always will." 

nangibabaw ang contentment na nararamdaman ni jongin sa puso. alam nyang ganon din ang boyfriend. 

"i promise to be the best husband to you." jongin murmured lovingly, pulling away so he could plant a peck on kyungsoo's forehead. 

"just be the husband i need." biglang tumalikod si kyungsoo at sumandal sa dibdib nya. ipinulupot ni jongin ang braso sa katawan ng asawa. 

it was a chest to back position but he could see kyungsoo smiling at no one. "gusto ko simpleng kasal lang. kasama yung pamilya natin at mga kaibigan natin." 

"ano pa? tell me what you want." 

"gusto ko sa baler." 

"honeymoon?" jongin asked. kyungsoo tilted his head and nodded. umisa ng halik si jongin sa asawa bago sumagot, "kahit saan mo gusto, love. kahit saan pa 'yan, basta kasama kita. that's what matters the most." 

kyungsoo agreed. nakalimutan na nila ang pagkain, nalunod sila sa mga posibleng mangyari sa mga susunod na bukas na sabay nilang haharapin. hindi na makapaghintay si kyungsoo. matagal na nyang gustong umoo, kahit noong mga bata pa sila, lalo na noong sinundan sya ni jongin sa morong. matagal na nyang ibinigay kay jongin ang puso nya. matagal nang nakalaan ito sa lalaking nakayakap sa kanya. 

at sa wakas...nagkaroon sya ng tamang pagkakataon. nagkaroon sya ng lakas ng loob na matagal nyang inipon. 

naging masalimuot man ang takbo ng relasyon nila, eh ano naman? tanggap nila ang pagkakamali ng isa't isa. tanggap nila ang pagkukulang na nai-commit nila noon at maaaring mai-commit sa mga darating pang araw dahil hindi naman sila perpekto. at hindi perpektong relasyon ang hanap nila. dahil anu't anuman ang gawin nila, susubukin sila ng panahon ngunit hindi nila hahayaang maulit pa ang nangyari noon. 

kyungsoo turned his head to jongin and pushed himself up to kiss the man. just when he was about to lean forward, jongin cursed with wide eyes. 

"putangina, baby. i did not get to_ ask_ you!" hiyaw ni jongin. kyungsoo's face was all scrunched up in confusion. 

"ano?" 

"i didn't get to kneel in front of you!" aangal pa sana si kyungsoo dahil hindi nya ma-gets ang boyfriend pero biglang kinuha ni jongin ang singsing sa darili nya. 

"what are you doing?!" hiyaw ni kyungsoo dahil nataranta sya nang biglanf bawiin ni jongin ang singsing. _aatras ka ba?!_

"i proposed to you. _twice._ and both were sloppy as fuck..." nakabusangot ang mukha ni jongin habang inaayos ang patuyo nang buhok na halatang hindi sinuklay. natawa si kyungsoo nang tumikhim ang nobyo at saka lumuhod sa harap nya. 

"huwag mo naman akong tawanan, love. i'm _trying _to propose properly." jongin grumbled, looking up at him. 

"properly? topless ka nga dyan oh. naka-boxers ka pa. sabi ko sa'yo magdamit ka. mamaya biglang dumating si ina." kyungsoo lightly scolded. lalo syang tumawa nang samaan sya ng tingin ni jongin pero agad ding nag-contemplate. agad itong tumayo at tumakbo palabas ng kusina. 

kyungsoo was laughing so loud that he heard jongin whining about it. 

bumalik ito na may nakasukbit na t-shirt sa balikat. sa harap nya nag-suot ng damit si jongin. mabilis dinampot ni kyungsoo ang telepono nya at kinuhanan ng litrato ang nobyo. 

kyungsoo switched to video recording and tapped the button.

"love naman, stop doing that!" 

"para may ebidensya na sobrang fail ng proposal mo, by." kyungsoo was giggling when jongin stood in front of him, still giggling when jongin knelt down. he snapped a couple of pictures. nakayuko si jongin, hindi kita ang mukhang nakasimangot at halos likod at batok lang ang kita. 

"huwag na sumimangot. mayroon bang nagpro-propose na ganyan ang mukha?" kyungsoo stopped fooling around. inilapag nya ang telepono sa lamesa at sinalubong ang nagsusumamong tingin ni jongin. tumikhim ito at halata sa mukha na kinakabahan. 

kyungsoo raised his eyebrows, lips stretching in a wide smile.

handa na sya. handa na ang sagot nya.

"kyungsoo do..." 

"hm?" malambing ang boses ni kyungsoo na nakapagpangiti kay jongin. 

"will you marry me?" jongin voice slightly cracked. hawak nito ang pilak na singsing na kanina lang ay suot na ni kyungsoo. 

"alam mo na ang sagot, by." kyungsoo muttered softly, lovingly. 

"ayusin mo naman, baby!" jongin groaned loudly but there's a smile on his lips. 

"i do. i do na agad." kyungsoo once again giggled as he slumped on the floor, pulling jongin into a tight embrace. jongin circled his arms around his waist and showered him with kisses on his face. 

nang mahimasmasan, hinarap ni kyungsoo ang nobyo. "pero seryoso..." kyungsoo breathed, caressing jongin's cheeks, looking at the man lovingly. "yes. yes, i'll marry you, jongin kim." 

"sure 'yan, ha?" 

"parang gago 'to. sure na sure, by. senior high school pa lang..." jongin let out an airy chuckle. 

"kiss nga to seal the deal." hamon ni jongin at bago pa nila namalayan, matamis na halik ang pinagsaluhan nila. mabagal at puno ng pagmamahal. mabagal at parang walang katapusan. 

"i love you, kyungsoo." 

"i love you, kim. lagi't lagi?" hindi sumagot agad si jongin, sa halip ay kinuha nito ang kaliwang kamay nya at doon isinuot sa palasingsingan ang pilak na singsing. 

sabay nilang pinagmasdan kung paano ito kuminang sa ilalim ng sinag ng araw bago ipinagdaop ang kanilang mga palad. 

malayo na ang narating nila at hindi biro ang daan na gusto nilang tahakin pero hindi sila takot dahil magmula ngayon, dalawa silang maglalakbay pasulong. hawak kamay, mahigpit ang kapit. kasangga nila ang isa't isa sa hirap man o ginhawa, sa init man o lamig ng gabi, sa biyaya't pasakit. bitbit nila ang pag-asa at pagmamahal na palaging paghahatian kahit ano man ang mangyari. 

isa't isa lamang ang papawi sa lungkot, bubuno sa kaligayahan. 

isa't isa lamang ang hahanap-hanapin mula sa pagmulat ng mata hanggang sa pagpikit. 

isa't isa ang magiging sandalan kapag malupit ang mundo, ang yayakapin kapag kapag kailangan ng pahinga, hahagkan kapag masyadong masaya. 

kasabay ng paghigpit ng kamay ni jongin sa kamay nya ang pagbulong nito. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"lagi't lagi, kyungsoo. lagi't lagi." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_wakas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maraming maraming salamat! hindi ako sigurado sa ending, hindi ako confident pero hindi ko maiwasan na maiyak. sa wakas! tapos na! and im proud of myself. writing a chaptered fic was not that easy. i poured everything i've got, i cried while writing, i laughed while writing. i got frustrated, i almost abandoned this au. 
> 
> pero salamat! salamat dahil nandyan kayo! lalong lalo na ang mga tao na simula't sapul ay nakasuporta at nakaalalay sakin~ 
> 
> miss rian and ate tin, salamat sa mga advice nyo. kayo ang idolo ko sa mundong ito.
> 
> hennessey at ate cyndie, salamat sa sandamakmak na input!
> 
> mari at ate cecil, ang mga taong nagbabanta sakin tuwing nananakit ako, mahal ko kayo. 
> 
> ate nats!!!!!! this is the first time im gonna mention you and say thank you sa lahat ng mga opinions na binabahagi mo sakin, sa lahat ng mga thoughts mo! sana magkita pa tayo huhu. 
> 
> sa aking enabler!!!! alexandria!! sana mmakaabot ka sa part na to hahahah! 
> 
> at syempre,,, sa lahat ng mga mambabasa ng au na to! mahal ko kayo, salamat! salamat~ 
> 
> bagamat ito na ang huling chapter sa shs au, hindi dito nagtatapos ang kwento nila. umpisa pa lamang ito ng lahat ng pinaghirapan nila. kung sakaling mang may sequel, sana nandyan pa rin kayo. mahal ko kayoooo~ 
> 
> sana satisfied kau feedback :(((  
hit me up: [twitter](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekaeri06)

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbabasa! hinding-hindi ako magsasawa na magpasalamat sa inyo. nauubusan na ko ng salita, hindi ko na alam kung paano ako mas makakabawi sa inyo. 
> 
> kung naligaw ka lang dito, heto ang [mother tweet](https://twitter.com/baekaeri06/status/1169259315078680577) ng au na ito. ang simula at ang mga in between na random moments. happy reading!


End file.
